Frustration
by corinne34
Summary: Edward et Bella se rapproche physiquement mais Edward ne veut pas perdre le controle. Sa famille s'inquiète de leur situation et veut les aider... Lemons !
1. Chapter 1

_Il est évident que tous les droits appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

Chapitre I : la réunion

Une semaine ensoleillée avait été annoncée sur Forks, autant dire une éternité pour cette région mariée aux nuages et à la pluie.

Profitant de l'occasion Emmet et Jasper préparaient une longue virée de chasse, dans le grand nord canadien. Emmet étudiait assidument un nouvel itinéraire pour plus d'amusement, selon ses termes. Jasper restait en retrait des préparatifs. Il tentait seulement de me convaincre de me joindre à eux. A plusieurs reprises. Je déclinais toujours son offre.

Je n'avais nulle envie de m'éloigner de Bella si longtemps, même si je ne pourrais me rendre au lycée ces prochains jours. Je patienterais jusqu'au crépuscule, et je rattraperais les heures perdues sans elle durant la nuit. Et je ne me priverais pas, pour une simple virée de chasse, de mon plaisir ultime : veiller sur son sommeil. C'était pour moi un émerveillement permanent et indescriptible. Et rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec cette délectation nocturne. Surement pas une chasse, même exceptionnelle.

Je ne m'étais pas vraiment questionner sur l'entêtement de Jasper, et depuis peu celui d'Emmet, à vouloir que je sois du voyage.

La veille de leur départ, je revenais de chez Bella, lui laissant quelques heures humaines avant de la rejoindre, comme chaque soir, une fois Charlie endormis .Je m'installa sur le canapé du salon, bouquinant un vieux livre de Carliste lorsque Jasper me rejoins. Il se posta à distance du canapé.

Au bout d'un instant j'interrompis ma lecture, levant négligemment la tête vers lui. Il s'approcha d'un pas incertain.

« Sil te plais Edward, part avec nous » Me demanda t'il, une fois de trop.

Je refermais mon livre sèchement dans un claquement sourd.

Qu'est ce qui leur prenait à la fin ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils allaient chasser sans moi.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te répondre NON ! Jasper ? » Lui répondis je agacé. Cette fois mon esprit m'alerta que quelque chose était faux. Avant d'avoir le temps de demander des explications à Jasper, la voix douce et maternelle d'Esmée m'interpella.

« Ne sois pas fâché contre ton frère Edward » Dit elle en marchant vers moi et Jasper. Carlisle et Alice lui emboitaient le pas. Je remarquais Emmet et Rosalie, en retrait dans l'escalier. J'étais confus. Que se passait t il ? Une réunion de famille ? Pour une partie de chasse ?

Esmée posa sa main maternelle sur mon épaule.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »Demandais je, soupçonneux.

Carlisle s'assit à mes côtés. Je tournais ma tête vers lui. Il me regardait les yeux fixes : il attendait que je sonde son esprit. Ma capacité à lire les pensées permettait d'économiser énormément de temps en explications orales. C'était mauvais signe. Si Carlisle voulait sciemment éviter de parler, c'était pour accélérer ses explications. Explications qui devaient être difficiles en entendre.

Presque immédiatement je fronçais les sourcils, mon cerveau soudain en ébullition.

« UN BREAK ? » lançais-je, fort, à Carlisle.

« Vous voulais que je fasse un break avec Bella ? »

« Continu Edward…Ne t'arrêtes pas » m'ordonna Carlisle calmement. Je repris ma prospection dans ses pensées.

Apres quelques secondes, mon agacement ultérieur fut remplacé par un immense sentiment de gêne. Mon corps se crispa, mes doigts serraient mes genoux, péniblement.

« Oh…, bien …je ne crois pas que..vous n'avez pas à… »

Esmée interrompis mon ébauche de phrase en serrant légèrement mon épaule. Elle essayait par ce geste de m'apaiser. Je tournais la tête vers elle.

« Nous ne voulions pas te mettre mal à l'aise Edward » dit-elle d'une voix protectrice.

« Nous voulions t'éviter cette…réunion »

« La partie de chasse était une ruse, un stratagème pour m'éloigner d'ici ! Et par la même, m'éloigner de Bella ! » dis-je désarçonné.

Esméé s'agenouilla devant moi, ses mains sur mes genoux.

« Ne t'emporte pas Edward, nous avons essayé maladroitement de vous séparer quelques temps, Bella et toi, mais c'était pour .. » Ils avaient voulu me duper. Duper Bella. Je ne pouvais retenir un grognement désapprobateur. Jamais auparavant je n'avais grogné sur Esmée. Je me pétrifiais, honteux de ma réaction.

« Excuse moi Esmée, je n'ai pas voulu.. »

Elle coupa mes excuses dans ses pensées, sachant que je la lirais à cet instant.

J'étais soulagé, elle n'était nullement fâchée contre moi. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de réaction durant cette réunion…qu'ils avaient tenté d'éviter.

Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je me retournais à nouveau vers lui. Il reprit là ou j'avais interrompu Esmée.

« Mon fils, tu sais que nous voulons juste tenter de vous aider toi et Bella »

Je vis Alice et Jasper acquiesçaient à ses mots.

Je baissais légèrement les yeux, confus, essayant de bien appréhender la situation.

Ma famille souhaitait que je fasse un break.

Un break pour faire diminuer la pression…charnelle entre Bella et moi.

Depuis quelques semaines Bella et moi nous nous étions rapprocher...physiquement. Mais d'une manière infime. Je veillais à garder un contrôle total et inébranlable. Je verrouillais la plupart de mes gestes et de mes envies envers Bella. L'idée de faiblir dans ces moments là et risquer de lui faire du mal…L'idée même m'était insupportable. Ma prudence « exagérée et démesurée » selon Bella était mon seul garde fou. Mais je devais avouer qu'à certain moment cette tension sexuelle était réellement difficile à gérer. J'étais en lutte permanent contre les ardeurs de Bella…après les miennes.

J'avais terriblement sous estimer le pouvoir des hormones d'une jeune fille de 17 ans, de surcroit très amoureuse !

Curieusement je n'avais jamais pensé à la condition de Bella .Carlisle si. Il m'ouvra les yeux sur le fait que c'était également extrêmement dur pour elle.

Ma famille s'inquiétait de la situation. La seule solution que Carlisle pensait être salutaire pour Bella et moi, était de nous éloigner l'un de l'autre quelques temps. D'où l'idée, d'Esmée, profitant de l'aubaine inespérée d'une semaine de soleil sur Forks d'une très longue partie de chasse.

Je soupirais tous bas, à la fois embarrassé, et irrité.

« Mon fils.. » commença Carlisle prudemment.

« Je sais à quel point tu as besoin de Bella « Non il ne serait jamais, aucun des membres de ma famille ne pourrait, pensais-je furtivement.

«Tu a été seul si longtemps, tu dois .. » Il se reprit « Vous devez vous donnez du temps, vos corps et vos esprits ont besoin de repos Edward. »

Carlisle était le plus sage d'entre nous, il était toujours de bon conseil mais j'hésitais à accepter ses conseils. Je savais au fond de moi qu'ils se préoccupaient de moi et Bella, mais je n'arrivais à accepter l'idée de la laisser, encore une fois. Elle avait tellement souffert à cause de moi la dernière fois …lorsque je l'avais quitté.

Esmée s'assit à son tour à mes côtés.

« Tu ne la quitte pas Edward » J'aurais pu penser qu'elle lisait en moi en cet instant.

« Ce ne sont que quelques jours, elle comprendra Edward, elle est plus forte que tu ne le crois. »

« Oui, elle comprendra, je l'ai vu » dit Alice avec précaution.

Je secouais la tête dans la défaite. Carlisle mis sa main sur mon épaule.

« C'est la bonne décision Edward. Garde à l'esprit que c'est pour ton bien et.. »

« Et pour le bien de Bella » finissais je à sa place, les yeux tristes.

Carlisle acquiesça. Il avait touché mon point faible, le seul qui lui permettrait de me faire flancher : le bien être de Bella.

J'avais ignorais sa souffrance intérieure, pensant, à tord, que j'étais le seul à souffrir. Si comme ils le pensent ce voyage nous permettra à Bella et à moi, un peu de relâchement et d'apaisement, alors je partirais. Pou elle, pour son bien avant tout. De toute façon, j'avais déjà acceptais, Alice venait de le prédire.

Je me tournai vers Jasper, qui affichait une sérénité absolue maintenant.

« Cinq jours ? » lui demandais- je, d'un ton maussade.

« Cinq jour, pas un de plus » me répondit il solennellement.

Le plus dur restait à faire maintenant. Annoncer mon départ à Bella.

Je me levais.

« Je vais chez Bella » dis-je d'un ton sec et plus lugubre que je ne l'aurais voulu. La pensée que c'était la dernière nuit à ses côtés , avant presque une semaine, m'avait furtivement rattrapait.

Je n'ai pas voulu qu'ils croient que je les blâmait de m'infliger cela, je savais qu'ils agissaient au mieux. Je me radoucis.

« Humm, bon à demain Jasper. » Je fis un salut bref de la tête en direction de Carlisle, Esmée et Alice. Ils me retournèrent mon salut, leurs visages affichant des sourires réservés mais réconfortant.

**Voilà…la suite très vite… du lemon en perspective…Faite moi part de vos avis…merci, merci…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II : l'annonce

La nuit était tombé, une bruine fine s'était installé, et l'humidité s'imprégnait dans mes cheveux et sur mes vêtements. J'avais erré plusieurs heures dans la forêt avant de me rendre chez Bella. Il était tard. J'étais sous sa fenêtre depuis de longues minutes.

Un nœud me nouait l'estomac. Je pris une profonde inspiration et je bondis aisément sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

Elle était assise à son bureau, pianotant nonchalamment sur son ordinateur. Elle se retourna, et un sourire flamboyant illumina son visage. Mon dieu cela allait être dur. Elle sauta littéralement de sa chaise pour venir m'accueillir. Elle ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre. Avant que je n'eu le temps de bouger un muscle elle s'agrippa à mon cou et captura mes lèvres, impétueuse, ses doigts fouillant généreusement mes cheveux. Je restais figé face à cet assaut inattendu … et délicieux. Ses lèvres étaient brulantes et exigeantes contre les miennes. Je dus déployer une force mentale colossale pour ne pas la coucher sur son lit, directement là, et lui arracher ses vêtements, afin d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau savoureuse. Malgré mon état, je ne laissais rien paraitre à Bella.

Soudain, elle se retira vivement, haletante. Ses joues colorées trahissaient son embarras. Elle restait immobile et stupéfaite, comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un rêve agréable, sauf que cette fois ci c'était bien réel. Je ne pus retenir un sourire taquin.

« Désolé.. » réussit elle à balbutiait, s'écartant finalement de la fenêtre pour me permettre d'entrer.

Elle était toujours rouge, et un air coupable se dessinait sur son visage. Je m'approchais d'elle et mis mes bras entour de sa taille, mon front contre le sien.

« Qui a t il Bella ? » demandais je tout bas.

Elle fuyait mon regard, maladroite. J'embrassais délicatement sa joue. Elle trembla.

« Bella, dis moi qu'est ce qu'il y a » demandais je à nouveau, très bas.

« Humm…bien..je…je suis désolé pour cet accueil, euh…pour ce baiser un peu expansif..je sais que je dois faire attention..te laisser le temps…je suis vraiment désolée…je ne sais pas ce qui m'ai pris. » Me répondit elle gênée.

Je caressai sa joue, amoureusement.

« Bella, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tout va bien. Je vais bien. » Je mentais. En l'instant même où je lui parlais, je tentais d'éteindre le brasier qu'elle avait déclenché en moi.

« J'ai juste étais surpris Bella… Agréablement surpris. » Elle rougit de plus belle, bougeant maladroitement dans mes bras,

Je souris. Je l'aimais tant lorsqu'elle devenait timide.

Je l'embrassai sur le front puis je quittais ma veste trempé.

Je la menai vers son lit, bien sûr pas de la manière à laquelle j'avais osé penser juste avant. Nous nous allongèrent dans notre position habituelle. Elle était légèrement recroquevillée contre moi, sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, ses mains légères sur mon torse. Mon bras droit entouré son épaule, le gauche était sous ma tête paisiblement. Depuis un moment déjà, elle refusait catégoriquement de s'emmitoufler dans une couverture, malgré mes nombreuses objections. A force de persuasion de sa part j'acceptais désormais nos étreintes, sans l'enrouler dans un drap ou une couverture.

Je reprenais peu à peu le contrôle. Néanmoins, je décidais de la taquinais un peu avant de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle de mon départ.

« Humm …à propos de ce baiser…comment dire…enflammée..oui je crois que le terme convient…puis en conclure que je t'ai manqué ? » Lui dis je d'une voix séduisante. Sans même voir son visage je pouvais dire qu'un afflux de sang venait d'inonder ses joues. Je souris involontairement.

Dieu que j'aimais cette femme.

Je faisais glisser mes doigts le long de son bras nu, attendant sa réponse.

« Oui » souffla t'elle. « Tu me manquais. Et puis je ne sais pas trop..tu es toujours si ponctuel. Alors ce soir , c'est idiot, mais je me suis inquiétais »

Exact j'étais toujours ponctuel. Mais ce soir j'avais erré un peu trop longtemps avant de la rejoindre. J'avais erré pour trouver la meilleure façon de lui annoncer mon départ. Une pensée me frappa : comment pouvais je jouais avec elle alors que dans quelques minutes j'allais lui faire de la peine.

Mon humeur taquine disparut radicalement. Je me blâmais intérieurement de mon comportement et mon corps se raidit en réponse. Je cessai mes caresses sur son bras. Consciente d'un changement soudain dans mon humeur, Bella se redressa et s'assit doucement. Je me redressais à mon tour, rencontrant ses yeux confus. Je cajolais sa joie, un sourire triste aux lèvres..

« Edward qui a-t-il ? »

Je songeais encore à comment lui annoncer. Rien de ce que j'avais préparé ne semblait convenir.

« Edward ? »M'implora-t-elle. Ses yeux s'alarmaient devant mon silence.

Je retirais ma main de sa joue.

« Bella..Je..Je dois..Il faut.. » Mon dieu, je bafouillais ! Je ne bafouillais jamais ce qui l'inquiéta d'avantage. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Je fermais les yeux.

« Je-je dois partir chasser plusieurs jours avec Jasper et Emmet au Canada ! » sortis je trop rapidement .Bravo Edward ! Tout dans le tact ! Pensais-je. J'avais été pitoyable.

Je ré-ouvrais péniblement les yeux pour constater sa peine.

Ma bouche s'entrouva dans l'étonnement.

Un sourire amusé traversait le visage de Bella.

« C'est tout ? Une partie de chasse ? C'est juste ça que tu avais à me dire ? » Me demanda t elle dans un petit rire.

J'étais ahuris, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction.

« Oui » répondis-je simplement.

Elle souffla en soulagement, et me donna un coup dans l'épaule avec son poing. Je ne bronchais pas.

« Edward, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! En quelques secondes je viens d'imaginer une dizaine de scénarios catastrophes ! » Me dit elle en réponse à mon air interloqué.

« Désolé » soufflais je, penaud.

« Edward, c'est juste une partie de chasse pendant.. » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Son regard s'assombrit dans la compréhension. Son sourire retomba.

« Bella.. »Dis-je doucement.

Elle s'agita sur son lit.

« P-pourquoi devait vous partir si loin et si longtemps ? N'y a-t-il plus assez de gibier ici ? » Demanda t elle, préssée J'entendais son cœur s'accéléraient dans sa poitrine.

Je pris ses mains chaudes dans les miennes.

« Non Bella, ce n'est pas ça. »

Ma réponse l'inquiéta. Elle était en train d'imaginer le pire pour expliquer mon départ. Je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux embués.

Je pressais légèrement ses mains.

« Alors pourquoi dois-tu partir ? »

Je pris une longue inspiration. Je devais en finir vite.

« Carlisle pense que l'on doit se séparer quelque temps. »

En une seconde les traits de son visage affichèrent tour à tour l'étonnement, l'incompréhension et enfin de la colère.

Elle retira ses mains des miennes dans un mouvement rapide.

« Quoi ? Carlisle veut que l'on se sépare ?' dit-elle un peu fort, des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle paniquait.

Je repris instantanément son visage entre mes mains, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Non, non, Bella, calme toi, ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines.. » dis je d'une voie guère rassurante. J'inspirais à nouveau. En finir, vite.

« Carlisle..euh..non, ma famille…a remarqué..eh bien… » Je bafouillais à nouveau. Je cherchais les mots, mal à l'aise.

« Ils s'inquiètent de notre vie sexuelle.. » Ses yeux s'élargirent.

Vite Edward !, Vite ! pensais je en moi-même.

« Non..bien..du moins. je veux dire..pas à notre vie sexuelle à proprement dire, puisque.. nous n'en n'avons pas. Pas encore je veux dire ! » C'était de pire en pire. Je respirais vite.

« Ils- ils s'inquiètent plutôt de notre frustration euh je veux dire..à cause ..justement ..du fait..que nous ..n'ayons pas …de rapports physiques » réussis je finalement à lâcher.

Un ton rouge vif arpenta le cou et le visage de Bella.

« Je..Je suis désolé Bella…Je sais que c'est très embarrassant..notre intimité..ma famille..Pardonne-moi Bella. »

Elle était rouge pivoine maintenant. Elle croisa ses bras, et prit un air faussement détaché. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de masquer son embarras.

« Je ne saisis toujours pas le rapport avec ton départ » me dit-elle, après un court moment .

Je baissais la tête écrasé par une vague de tristesse.

« Eh bien…Carlisle pense que s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, quelque temps, permettrais de ...faire retomber la pression. Que cela serait bénéfique pour nous deux » Dis je d'une voie amère et peu convaincante.

Je sentis la main de Bella sur ma joue puis sous mon menton, me relevant la tête.

« Tu pense qu'il a raison ? »Demanda t elle honnêtement, sans colère.

Je recouvrais sa main toujours sur ma joue. Je secouais la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. La seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est que je veux rester avec toi Bella. La seule pensée d'être séparer de toi me déchire le cœur. »

Elle m'embrassa subtilement du bout des lèvres. Je soupirais, mélancolique.

« Je sais que Carlisle veut simplement nous aider, tous veulent nous aider…C'est juste que je déteste leur solution à….à notre problème » Mon dernier mot fut à peine audible. J'étais honteux et furieux maintenant. Excéder de ne pas avoir assez de contrôle pour offrir à Bella tous les plaisirs charnels. Excéder de cette situation. Je la voulais tellement…Je me sentais misérable. Bella se leva sur ses genoux et enlaça ses bras autour de mon cou, ses mains remontaient dans mes cheveux. Elle appuya son corps contre moi, j'encerclais mes bras autour de sa taille.

« Edward…Arrête. » me dis t elle très lentement. Elle savait à quoi je pensais.

« Arrête ça, arrête de t'accabler…s'il te plais. »

« Je ne peux même pas t'offrir ce que tout homme.. » tentais je d'expliquer.

« Arrête ça tout de suite EDWARD ! » m'avertit elle en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Tu m'offres tellement plus que tous les hommes sur cette terre Edward…,

Tellement plus que tous mes rêves réunis …Alors arrête de penser que je suis malheureuse parce que nous ne faisons pas l'amour.. » Ses joues s'empourprèrent brièvement. Elle m'embrasse le nez puis effleura mes lèvres. Son odeur exquise remplissait mes narines. Je resserrais mes mains autour de sa taille. Sa bouche remonta à mon oreille

« Nous ferons l'amour Edward…bientôt… » Chuchota t elle. Je fermais les yeux et retenais péniblement un grognement .Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien sa voie était sensuelle à cet instant. « Il nous faut juste..un peu plus de temps que les gens ordinaires… » Elle parlait très lentement, détachant chacun des ses mots. « Ce ne sera que meilleur et puis..tu sais, Edward,…Je survivrais à l'attente. » Sa voix ! Son odeur ! Je ne tenais plus. Je capturais voracement sa bouche, la soulevant et la serrant plus durement contre mon torse. Je la renversais sur son dos, prenant soin de ne pas trop appuyer mon corps lourd sur elle.. Je dévorais ses lèvres d'une manière affamé et insatiable, Je suçais sa langue avec un ravissement inégalé jusqu'à présent. Mes mains massaient sensuellement ses hanches fines. Son corps entier tremblait. Elle gémit entre mes lèvres, provoquant des frissons inouïs à travers mon corps. Je ne l'avais encore jamais embrassé de cette façon : si honnête, si sauvage. Le gout de sa peau m'enivrait et je n'avais pas assez d'elle, pas assez de son corps, Je la désirais tant. Elle gémit à nouveau et je me rappelais soudain que Bella avait besoin de respirer. Je relâchais ses lèvres, aussi brutalement que je les avais prises. Sa bouche restait entrouverte, et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement dans sa quête pressante d'oxygène. Je la contemplais et mon esprit se ferma à tout ce qui n'était pas elle. Tout son être m'hypnotisait. : Les battements de son cœur, forts et irréguliers, Son souffle court et rapide, la finesse de ses traits, la couleur de sa peau, rougis par la passion, sa chevelure soyeuse et désordonné, ses lèvres tremblante et voluptueuses, ses yeux bruns étincelants, son odeur succulente…Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette nuit, je repoussais mes limites. J'en avais besoin.

Mais je perdais le contrôle.


	3. Chapter III : la chemise

Chapitre III : la chemise.

NON , NON !! CALME-TOI ! REPREND LE CONTROLE ! « Criais-je dans ma tête. Je sautai du lit brusquement, me planquant bruyamment contre le mur en face du lit. Je serrais mes poings douloureusement, maitrisant peu à peu mes émotions.

Bella fixait quelque chose en dessus de ma tête. Je me retournais lentement. J'avais causé une large fissure dans le mur que j'avais heurté.

« Désolé Bella » Dis-je piteusement.

« J'ai..j'ai cru perdre le contrôle…il fallait que je m'éloigne.. » Dis je comme pour me défendre.

Elle ria doucement. Les réactions de cette femme me désarçonnaient !

Elle quitta son lit et me rejoins, de plus en plus hilare.

Il n'y avait pourtant rien de drôle. J'aurais pu la blesser.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Bella. J'aurais pu.. »

Elle ne m'écoutait pas ! Elle était concentrée sur autre chose.

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et les ébouriffa. Plusieurs morceaux de plâtre tombèrent à mes pieds, dans une légère poussière blanche.

Bella pouffait encore. Je me sentais ridicule.

« Ne m'en veut pas Edward…mais c'était trop drôle ! Ta tête avec.. » Elle ne terminait pas sa phrase, un éclat de rire l'ayant rattrapé.

« Désolé, (rire)…j'arrête..(rire) » Me dit elle.

Je retournais m'assoir sur le bord de son lit, contrarié.

La seconde suivante Bella était assise à mes côté, sur ses genoux, sa main sur mon épaule.

« Edward..Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas te froissé. »

Je ne lui en voulais pas, c'était contre moi que j'étais furieux.

Je caressais tendrement sa joue.

« Je ne suis pas fâché Bella. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est juste … C'est juste moi.»

Dis-je d'un ton las.

« Je me fiche de ce mur » lâcha Bella.

Je forçais un léger sourire. Elle savait très bien de quoi je voulais parler. Elle essayait de me détourner.

« Bella, je m'en veux tellement de pas réussir à gérer mes émotions lorsque …»

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Dépité.

« Edward .. » Elle rapprocha son visage à quelques millimètres du mien.

« Edward, tu te sous estimes. Hier encore tu aurais simplement refusé l'idée de m'embrasser comme tu viens de le faire » Sa voix trembla, et j'entendais son rythme s'accélérait. Elle déposa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres..

« Tu progresses tous les jours Edward. Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! J'ai confiance en toi. Toi, pas assez ! » Me dit-elle en frottant son nez fin contre le mien. Cela me fit rire. Elle avait ce don de faire disparaitre mon humeur maussade. Je l'embrassais délicatement.

« Je vous aime Bella Swan » susurrais-je.

« Je vous aime encore plus Edward Cullen » Me répondit-elle en rapprochant son corps.

Ses doigts jouaient avec le tissu de ma chemise. Je replaçais soigneusement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, et remarquais que son visage avait repris un air grave.

« Bella ? » m'inquiétais-je.

Son regard se posa sur ses doigts, qui trifouillaient toujours ma chemise.

« Combien de jours partaient vous ? » finit elle par me demander.

« Cinq jours » dis-je péniblement.

J'aperçus une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle avait surement espérer moins.

J'enlaçais ses mains agitées dans les miennes.

« Je suis navré Bella. Je ne veux pas partir. Et sache bien que chaque minute passée loin de toi sera pour moi une torture. Dès cet instant je ne pense qu'à mon retour. Je ne pense qu'au moment ou je te serrerais dans mes bras Bella. » Je fis une pause, cherchant les mots pour la réconforter.

« Et puis tu vas aller en cours, tu verras tes amis, le temps passera plus vite pour toi.»

« Que tu penses… » L'entendis-je grommelée, ses yeux rivés sur nos mains.

« Bella… » Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre, mais je me sentais impuissant.

Elle leva finalement ses yeux vers moi, tout en soupirant.

« Excuse-moi Edward. Je suis égoïste. Je sais que se sera aussi dur pour toi, et moi je… »

« Tu es tout sauf égoïste Bella » La coupais-je, affirmatif.

« Tu es juste triste…à cause de moi.. » Repris-je.

« Edward ne recommence pas ! » M'avertit-elle avec un regard froid. Elle avait raison, je devais cesser de me blâmer.

« Désolé » lui répondis je rapidement, baissant mes yeux, tel un enfant que l'on aurait grondé.

Cela la fit sourire. Je perçus un léger changement chez elle.

Elle glissa ses mains hors des miennes et ses doigts retrouvèrent le contact de ma chemise.

Elle caressait ma chemise paresseusement. J'essayais d'occulter les sensations de ses doigts sur mon estomac, à travers le tissu fin. Son contact était subtil mais suffisant pour rallumer le brasier en moi. Je restais de marbre. Bella s'inclina vers moi, faisant filer un de ses doigts entre chaque bouton de ma chemise, s'attardant sur ma peau.

« Edward… » Je tressaillis au son sensuel de sa voix.

« Il y aurait…quelque chose qui m'aiderait à endurer ton absence… ».Sa voix se fessait plus séduisante et enivrante à chacun de ses mots.

« Tout ce que tu voudras Bella » dis je dans un abandon total. Je devais prendre garde. Elle ne devait pas savoir que je ne lui refuserais absolument rien lorsqu'elle prenait cette voix.

« Dis-moi Bella » Dis-je, un peu moins assujetti.

« Je ne pourrais plus m'endormir sans toi, tu sais… ? » Me dit-elle en me scrutant d'un air suspicieux. Dieu sa voix ! Pure volupté. De plus, elle prenait délibérément son temps pour en venir au but. Obéissant, j'acquiesçai à sa question, qui était en fait une affirmation. Mes sens aigus se délectaient des effleurements de son doigt sur ma peau froide et de sa voix fascinante. Elle me mettait au supplice sans le savoir. Je n'osais bouger un muscle.

Elle reprit, les yeux plein de malice.

« Si j'avais au moins ton odeur… » Elle détacha un bouton de ma chemise.

« J'aurais l'impression qu'une partie de toi est avec moi… » Elle défit un deuxième bouton.

J'avalais durement.

« Edward…Me laisserais tu ta chemise ? »

« Ma..ma chemise ? » Répétais comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu.

Lentement, elle continuait de détacher un à un les boutons ocres de l'objet en question.

« J'en ai besoin Edward »

Dieu ! Sa voix semblait m'implorait. A-t-elle vraiment pensé que je pourrais lui refuser cette simple requête ? Ou voulait-elle me mettre au supplice ? J'optais pour ma seconde réflexion. Je serrais les dents, à les faire grincer, luttant plus difficilement contre mon désir. Mon désir de l'avoir.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne réagisse.

J'ôtais ma chemise, d'un geste empressé et la lui tendit.

« Elle est à toi. » Dis-je solennellement

Elle me sourit, ses yeux gratifiant à mon égard.

Elle saisit délicatement ma chemise et la serra fermement contre sa poitrine, son visage humant avec exaltation la masse de tissu froissé.

Je ne pus retenir un grondement de ma poitrine : Bella semblait avoir la même addiction pour mon odeur que moi pour la sienne. Je n'en savais rien.

Bella leva la tête vers moi, les yeux captivés. Elle contemplait mon torse nu. Son regard semblait en explorer chaque parcelle, avidement. Un autre grondement monta de ma poitrine.

DIEU ! RESSAISIT-TOI ! Vociférais-je dans ma tête.

J'abhorrais ces manifestations sonores. Elles m'éloignaient de mon état d'humain, même si je n'en étais plus un. Je restais un homme et je voulais avant tout que Bella me perçoive comme tel. Pas comme un vampire bestial.

Elle déposa ma chemise et ferma la distance entre nous. Elle était toujours sur ses genoux.

Elle remonta respectueusement ses mains tremblantes le long de mon estomac, puis à travers mes pectoraux. C'était divin. Sans même m'en rendre compte je fermais les yeux, savourant pleinement le sens de ses mains sur ma peau nu. Le contraste de sa chaleur avec ma peau glaciale était stupéfiant. J'oubliais ma recommandation mentale antérieure et un petit grondement de plaisir, tels un ronronnement s'envolait de ma poitrine jusqu'à ma gorge.

« Bella… » Murmurais je dans un souffle. Je gardais les yeux fermés, me maitrisant pour conserver le contrôle. Je détectais des mouvements, puis brusquement Bella était assis sur moi. Ses jambes encerclaient ma taille et ses bras enserraient mon cou. Je sentais son souffle chaud s'échappait de ses lèvres brulantes, tout prés mon oreille. Trop prés.

« Merci » me chuchota t-elle, en bougeant très légèrement contre mon bas-ventre.

Je grognais puissamment cette fois ci, me maudissant par la même.

Je sentis son corps tremblait contre le mien. Je me maudis d'avantage, pensant l'avoir effrayé lorsque l'impensable survint :

« Je..j'aime…quand tu grognes » M'avoua t elle d'une voix si timide et si désireuse à la fois. Je crus mourir sur place. Bella l'aimait ! Bella aimait cet aspect de mon être, que je tentais de réprimer. Elle m'aimait ! Elle m'aimait intégralement. Elle ne rejetait rien en moi, pas même l'aspect le plus sauvage. Cette femme ne cessait de m'étonner. Etais ce bien réel ? Ou rêvais-je tout éveillé ? Je voulus être sur. J'osais manifester un grognement bas, très lent.

Elle gémit en réponse, me mordillant mon lobe d'oreille. Je ne rêvais pas !

Toute ma maitrise s'évapora. Je m'emparais des poignets de Bella et la plaqua sur son dos, me ruant sur sa bouche sucrée. Je maintenais ces bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Si elle me touchait maintenant, plus rien ne me stopperais. Pour la seconde fois cette nuit je l'embrassais férocement. Je dominais ses lèvres, sa langue, son corps. Elle gémit entre mes lèvres, et se cambra contre mon aine. Je lâchais ses lèvres, et grognais sévèrement. Un grognement mêlé de plaisir et d'avertissement. Elle ne devait pas me pousser trop loin.

« Bella ! » la prévenais-je.

Elle me fixait, ses yeux flamboyant de désir : elle ne comptait pas tenir compte de mon avertissement. Elle respirait durement. J'aurais du m'enfuir de cette chambre, mais mon corps hurlait pour son contact. Déraisonné et affamé à la fois, je me ruais sur sa bouche entrouverte. Je saisis prudemment sa lèvre inferieure entre mes dents, un grondement de satisfaction montait de ma gorge. Je la relâchais aussitôt, un ultime éclair de raison venant de traverser mon esprit. Je léchais ses lèvres et fis courir mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son oreille.

« Tu me rend fou Bella » chuchotais je en ronronnant.

« Encore.. »me pria t elle. J'avais toujours un peu de mal à y croire.

Je mordillais son oreille en grognant plus fort, comme elle le désirait. Bella tenta désespérément de libérer ses poignets de ma prise. Vainement. Elle gémissait dans la frustration.

« Non Bella… » Chuchotais-je « c'est trop dangereux, je ne le supporterais pas » Elle devait me croire, j'étais vraiment sur le bord.

Réalisant que je ne cèderais pas à lâcher ses mains, à nouveau elle se cambra sensuellement contre mon aine, de manière plus approfondi, sentant aisément mon membre dur à travers le tissu de mon jean's.

Je lâchais un grondement sourd de ravissement croisé avec un gémissement doux.

Jamais je n'avais permis à Bella de sentir, physiquement, mon désir pour elle. Je me l'interdisais. Craignant toujours de perdre tout contrôle.

« Bella ..Non .. Ne fait pas ça » la suppliais-je. J'aurais du la réprimander, je venais tantôt de l'avertir de ne pas me toucher…mais en même mon corps mourrais qu'elle le refasse.

Dans un geste vif, je mis ses mains en dessus de sa tête pour les maintenir plaquées d'une seule main, obtenant ainsi une main libre pour empêcher son bassin de bouger.

« J'ai..j'ai besoin de te sentir Edward » Me dit-elle troublée.

« Laisse-moi te sentir Edward…s'il te plais » sa voix semblait désespérée.

Je résistais, sans savoir comment, tellement mon désir d'emboiter mon corps dans le sien était grand.

Elle se mordillait la lèvre, tentant désespérément, rageusement de se dégager. C'était stupéfiant. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour s'extraire de ma poigne, mais elle insistait, éperdument. Elle déployait une telle énergie pour sa délivrance que de légères gouttelettes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front et dans son décollette.

Je succombais au délice de lécher le haut de sa poitrine.

Belle souffla dans le contentement, tentant de plus belle de se débattre.

Je laisser glisser lascivement le bout de ma langue sur sa peau moite et savoureuse récoltant le nectar qu'elle avait semé, remontant sous son cou, le long de sa joue, jusqu'à atteindre son oreille, ou je l'embrassais.

« Bella.. » grognais-je contre elle.

Elle haletait maintenant, retenant des petits gémissements. Je devrais avoir honte car j'étais cruel, je connaissais la torture que je lui infligé. Elle savait raisonnablement que je ne pouvais pas la laisser libre de ses mouvements. Mais j'avais honte pour une autre raison moins avouable. En effet, une partie au fond de moi aimait cette dominance. Je l'ignorais jusqu'à maintenant. Mais cette réflexion me frappa à cet instant : j'aimais la sentir impuissante et désirable pour moi. Troublante sensation. Je me découvrais. Je découvrais ce que j'aimais dans le rapport physique avec l'autre. Cela m'excitait et m'effrayait en même temps.

J'embrassais le cou de Bella, suçant délicatement sa peau brûlante sous mes lèvres.

« Dit le encore Bella » Me surpris-je à lui dire d'une voix douce mais impérieuse. Les mots s'étaient échappés de ma bouche.

Elle trembla. L'avais je effrayé ? Je relevais vite mon visage de son cou pour voir ses yeux.

Mon corps se raidit. Elle n'était absolument pas effrayée, elle semblait...impatiente. Je léchais ses lèvres avant de retourner à son oreille.

« Dis le Bella, sil te plais » répétais je d'un ton plus doux.

Elle respirait lourdement. Saccadé. Et malgré la distance que je maintenais entre nos corps, sa poitrine rencontrait légèrement mon torse nu. Je pouvais sentir sur ma peau son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Je fouillais ses cheveux désordonnés avec mon nez, me délectant de son odeur.

« J'ai..J'ai besoin de te sentir » dit-elle difficilement, cherchant quelques bouffées d'air supplémentaires.

« Nooon… » Ronronnais-je dans ses cheveux.

« Oohh… » Lâcha Bella, tout bas, réalisant son erreur.

Elle poussa docilement sa tête, approfondissant le contact de mon visage dans ses cheveux.

« J'aime quand tu grognes Edward.. » Murmura t-elle comme un secret. Je retrouvais sa voix si sensuelle. Musique merveille à mes oreilles. Je grognais dans ses cheveux, luttant pour ne pas me frotter contre elle.

« J'aime quand tu es enfin toi… » M'avouait-elle toujours plus sensuelle. « J'aime quand tu libères ...ton côté puissant…animal...sexy… » Je grognais de nouveau à l'audition de ce mot. Bella ne l'avait encore jamais employé ! Et je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle l'emploie pour encenser mon animalité.

« J'aime tout de toi Edward » Me dit-elle, languissante.

C'en était trop. Je relâchais ses poignets et j'enlaçais mes bras autour de son cou, plaquant mes lèvres conquérantes sur les siennes. Je sentis ses doigts fourrageaient mes cheveux, puis me tirer contre sa bouche, pour augmenter la pression de notre baiser. Libre de ses mouvements, Bella rectifia son bassin contre moi. Elle se souleva puissamment pour rencontrer ma virilité érigée pour elle.

Nous gémirent tous deux somptueusement. Elle reproduit son mouvement, audacieuse, m'emprisonnant la taille avec ses jambes. Mon corps s'embrasait, sollicitant plus de contact sur mon membre douloureux. L'envie de l'envahir, d'unir nos deux corps imprégnait mes pensées. Je me perdais.

« BELLA, STOP ! » criais-je en cassant notre baiser. Ma voix n'avait jamais était si autoritaire, si ténébreuse.

Cette fois Bella prit la mesure de mon avertissement. Elle dénoua ses jambes de ma taille lentement. Je posai mon front contre son épaule, reprenant mes esprits égarés et me damnant d'avoir crié sur elle.

« Merci » me dit faiblement Bella, le souffle court.

Je relevais la tête, circonspect.

« De quoi Bella ? D'avoir encore du interrompre notre échange ? De t'avoir crié dessus ? » Demandais je contrit.

« Re-bonjour monsieur l'accablé » me dit-elle en roulant ses yeux.

Elle s'adossa contre le dosseret de son lit. Elle m'invita par un mouvement de tête de la rejoindre. J'obtempérais, restant à bonne distance.

Ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour.

« Merci d'avoir repoussé tes limites et.. »Elle hésita une seconde. « Et de m'avoir permis de sentir ton corps… » Elle rougit. Dieu que j'aimais cette femme. La tension et la colère en moi s'amenuisaient. Je souris maladroitement. Elle ramassa ma chemise près d'elle.

« Au départ je voulais juste t'emprunter ta chemise » me dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

« Je n'ai pas commencé »Répondis-je, piqué au vif.

Elle rait, pétillante. Elle jouait avec moi.

Je pris ma chemise de ses mains et l'enfilais. Elle prit une mine boudeuse. Je m'assis contre elle mon bras autour de ses épaules.

« C'est plus prudent » Dis-je, à mon tour amusé. Elle renifla.

Je souris.

« Elle sera tout à toi demain matin. Jusque là tu ne me verras plus à demi-nu »

Elle rit puis se détendit contre mon torse. Sa respiration ralentissait.

« Tu vas me manquer Edward » chuchota t-elle. Je déposais un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Je caressais tendrement ses cheveux, invitant le sommeil à apaiser ses tourments.

Elle gémissait sous mes doigts, adorablement, sa somnolence n'était pas loin.

« C'est par un temps froid, que je reviendrais déguster ce met de roi, qu'est ton corps endiablé, offert pour moi » lui dis je tout bas.

Elle se releva brusquement, ses yeux dans les miens.

«Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? » me demanda t-elle incertaine.

« La vérité »

« C'est par un temps froid, que je reviendrais déguster ce met de roi, qu'est ton corps endiablé, offert pour moi. » Récitais-je à nouveau.

Elle restait immobile, ses joues empourprées, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Respire Bella » lui rappelais-je.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et m'embrassa longuement, m'enrobant de tout son amour.

Elle se retira, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Je levais un sourcil interrogateur.

« J'aime l'Edward poète.» admit-elle.

Je souris, un large sourire, heureux d'être avec cette femme à ce moment.

Je la repris dans mes bras.

« Je t'aime Bella. »

« Je t'aime Edward » l'entendis je chuchotais comme sa conscience vacillait vers un sommeil bienvenu.

Je profitais de mes dernières heures à ses côtés. Demain à l'aube je ne serais plus là.

**J'espère que cela vous plais, faite moi part de vos avis….La suite bientôt.**


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos commentaires ! N'hésiter pas à continuer..lol

Je ne suis pas très contente de moi pour ce chapitre. J'èspere qu'il ne vous semblera pas trop long.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre IV : la séparation

J'avais quitté sa chambre peu avant l'aube, prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Comme promis je déposais ma chemise consciencieusement pliée, prés d'elle sur son oreiller. Je l'embrassais, non je l'effleurais du bout des lèvres et lui laissait, lâche, mon au-revoir griffonné sur un bout de papier.

_« Ma vie est devenue un tourbillon d'espoir depuis ta venue, car mon cœur s'est ouvert pour la première fois depuis sa triste mort, grâce à toi._

_Je reviendrais vite vers toi, ma Bella.._

_E. »_

J'arrivais rapidement chez moi, à demi-nu.

Emmet était déjà au volant de son énorme 4x4, impatient. _«J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas » _l'entendis-je pensé. Il me regardait avec un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents immaculées.

_« Quoique j'aurais compris que tu restes avec Bella ! Tu semblais bien parti… »_. Je feulais dans sa direction avant qu'il ne finisse sa pensée.

Rosalie était adossée contre la portière, la mine agacée. Pour changer !

« Pas trop tôt Edward. » Lâcha t elle d'un ton sec.

_« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Tu veux bronzer ? »_

Je passais devant elle, sans relever. Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, croisant

Jasper et Alice assis sur le perron main dans la main. Alice avait sa mine amusée.

_« Nuit agréable Edward …? » _

Elle avait vue ma soirée avec Bella. Bien sûr. Quelle famille formidable !

Je la fusillais du regard. Elle ria sottement sous les yeux interrogateur de Jasper. Au moins elle avait gardé sa vision pour elle. Je m'occuperais d'elle à mon retour.

Près d'eux se tenaient Carlisle et Esmée, qui arborait son sourire maternel. Je me sentis un peu embarrassé devant eux, dans ma tenue légère. Il faut dire que je ne pensais pas tomber sur eux. Or ils étaient tous là ! Tous s'était réunis pour assister à mon départ.

Avant de passer la porte, Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

_« C'est le bon choix mon fils »._ Il avait craint que je ne revienne sur ma décision.

J'acquiesçais discrètement et montait directement à ma chambre.

« Tu as dix minutes ! » Cria Rosalie, de la voiture. Peste !

Je me serais bien passé de cet accueil. Avant même mon départ, c'était déjà l'enfer !

J'enfilais rapidement un sweat-shirt, sans passer par la douche. Je voulais conservais au maximum l'odeur de Bella sur ma peau. Je jetais quelques vêtements dans un sac et deux livres pris au hasard. Je redescendais aussitôt.

Emmet et Jasper m'attendaient dans la voiture.

Je depassais ma famille, tous regroupé à quelques mètres de la voiture.

Je soupirais à cette scène pitoyable. A les voir, on aurait pu penser au départ d'un jeune soldat pour le front !

Je m'installais en grommelant sur le siège avant. Les doigts d'Emmet frémissaient sur la clé de contact. A peine assis, il alluma le contact et fit rugir le moteur puissant de son 4x4 .

« C'est parti ! » Dit-il d'un ton joyeux. Il était vraiment heureux. Emmet adorait chasser.

Alice sauta à ma fenêtre, baissée à moitié. Elle s'avança à mon oreille.

« Je veillerais sur Bella Edward » me confia t'elle d'une voix fluette.

Non surtout pas ! Pensais-je. Je me méfiais d'Alice. Elle était trop curieuse, et dieu seul savait ce qu'elle pourrait faire ou dire à Bella en mon absence.

Avant que je puisse objectais, Emmet démarra en trombe.

« Tu ne pouvait pas attendre deux secondes Emmet ? » Fulminais-je.

Il sourit, occultant complètement ma remarque.

Je grommelais de plus belle dans ma barbe.

« Détends-toi frérot ! Tu la retrouveras bientôt. Pense aux grizzlis bruns qui nous attendent ! »

Je ne lui répondis pas, toujours furieux. Je tournais la tête vers ma fenêtre, et fixais mon regard sur le paysage qui défilait à grande vitesse.

Jasper était silencieux, comme à son habitude.

Rapidement, je commençais à me détendre. Trop rapidement. Je croisais les yeux de Jasper dans le rétroviseur central. Il exerçait son don d'influencer les humeurs sur moi. Un sentiment d'apaisement remplissait peu à peu mon esprit.

« Merci » murmurais-je.

Emmet me lança un coup d'œil furtif. Il ne dit rien, comprenant que je communiquais avec Jasper.

_« De rien Edward. Je sais que c'est très difficile pour toi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas être ici. » _

Le reste du voyage se déroulait dans le silence, excepté quelques injures d'Emmet à l'égard de conducteurs trop lent à son goût. Nous avions franchis la frontière canadienne depuis plusieurs heures mais le temps paraissait s'écouler rapidement. Je ressentais même la hâte d'arriver. Jasper encore. Nous arrivâmes finalement. Le crépuscule tendait à l'horizon. Emmet avait réservé une suite dans un superbe complexe hôtelier, niché au cœur d'une foret luxuriante. L'hôtel splendide se mariait parfaitement parmi les arbres centenaires. Je devais l'admettre Emmet avait très bon gout.

Il gara la voiture dans le parking de l'hôtel, au trois quart vide. Il y avait peu de monde en cette période. Il sortit de la voiture, surexcité.

« Allons-y !!! »

Ses yeux étaient dangereusement sombres. Ceux de Jasper également. Quant à moi, je n'étais pas loin derrière. Ma gorge me brulait intensément, et mon nez se plissait à chaque arôme humaine qui croisait mes narines. J'étais tout aussi assoiffé que mes frères. J'étais là finalement, alors autant en profiter, me disais-je.

« Récupérons d'abords la clé de notre chambre à l'accueil » Suggéra doucement Jasper.

Emmet souffla.

« Ouais tu as raison, ça serait louche. »

« Je reviens » dit il en courant vers l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Moins d'une minute s'écoula avant qu'il ne revienne avec hâte.

« C'est réglé, allons y maintenant ! » dit- il en frissonnant dans l'attente d'étancher sa soif.

Nous partîmes tous trois, nous évaporant tels des fantômes dans la végétation dense.

Quatre jours ! Quatre interminables jours ! Même mon siècle passé me paraissait moins long.

Je tournais en rond dans notre chambre. Je n'avais pas voulu accompagné Emmet et Jasper pour une énième partie de chasse. J'étais rassasié. Pour des mois ! Emmet lui ne se lassait pas ! Jasper dut même l'aviser de ne pas trop dérégler la population d'ours bruns. Son gibier préféré. Peu déstabilisé, il changea simplement de proie.

Je tournais en rond tel un lion en cage. Mon humeur s'était terriblement dégradée ces deux jours. Même l'influence de Jasper ne prenait plus sur moi.

_« C'est pour ton bien et celui de Bella…C'est pour ton bien et celui de Bella… »_ Je me répétais sans cesse les mots de Carlisle dans ma tête. Je les répétais tel un mantra, espérant un quelconque réconfort mental. En vain. Je devenais fou. Fou de ne plus la sentir, fou de ne plus la voir, fou de ne plus la toucher. Je ne devais même pas la joindre par téléphone, Carlisle l'avait indiqué à Jasper.

Je rageais de plus belle.

« CA NE FONCTIONNE PAS ! » Hurlais-je dans le vide de ma chambre.

Je m'assis lourdement sur un des fauteuils tout de bois, couleur crème. Je pris mon visage entre mes mains, tentant de refréner ma rage désespérée. Ce serait la goutte d'eau si le personnel de l'hôtel débarquait ici, paniqué par mes hurlements.

« Ça ne fonctionne pas ! Pensais-je à nouveau. L'apaisement promis par Carlisle ne venait pas. Il s'était trompé ! Tous s'étaient trompés ! C'était même pire. Chaque minute passée loin d'elle décuplait mon envie d'être avec elle. Autant rester à Forks et m'ouvrir le torse de part en part et y jeter du gros sel, cela aurait été plus simple. J'agonisais dans cette attente imposé.

Encore une nuit et un jour. Je ne tiendrais pas. J'aurais perdu la raison d'ici là.

Je secouais la tête, exaspéré.

J'entendis le verrou de la porte. Je me mortifiais. Mes frères rentraient et j'allais encore devoir supporter les récits de chasse triomphant d'Emmet, puis comme pour m'achever il finirait par me sermonner pour mon attitude.

J'attendais, résigné, tel un condamné à mort qui attendait son bourreau.

Aucun bruit. Aucun mot ne se répercutait dans la grande chambre.

Je levais la tête. Jasper était revenu, seul.

Je relâchais un soupir de gratitude.

« Tu as mauvaise mine Edward » Me dit il avec mesure.

« Je n'ai pas soif ! » lui indiquais un peu brusque.

« Je le sais Edward. » Me répondit-il, avec considération.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il mesurait ma souffrance et ne cessait d'essayer de m'aider depuis le début de notre séjour. Emmet, lui, était…désemparé. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour moi, mais ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Pour lui le meilleur des remèdes était la chasse. S'abreuvait suffisait à la plupart de ses problèmes. Cela fonctionnait pour lui, pas pour moi. Alors il se sentait impuissant.

« Pardonne-moi Jasper » dis-je abattu.

Il saisit un autre fauteuil dans la chambre et le déposa, face à moi. Il s'assit.

« C'est pire, n'est ce pas ? » dit il comme une affirmation.

Je levais la tête, curieux.

« La séparation est pire que la frustration n'est ce pas ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui » lui confessais-je tout bas.

Il croisa ses jambes. Une habitude inconsciente à force d'imiter les humains. Il affichait un visage méditatif.

_« Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'un conseil de Carlisle s'avère faux. Le bilan de ce séjour est désastreux pour Edward. Leur séparation n'a rien de bénéfique.»_

Etrangement, je fus soulagé, que quelqu'un d'autre moi, parvienne à cette même déduction.

Je me redressais sur mon fauteuil.

« Tu veux rentrer à Forks, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. » Je ne développais pas plus ma réponse. Sa question suivante m'interloqua :

« Pourquoi n'es tu pas encore partie ? » Me demanda-t-il, abrupt. Il fit une pause, me fixant intensément. S'il n'était pas de mon clan j'aurais pris son regard pour une agression et lui aurait sauté à la gorge.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » répondis-je méfiant.

« Tu souffre le martyr Edward. Tu étais seul cet après-midi, ni moi ni Emmet dans tes pattes pour t'empêcher de partir. D'où cette question simple : pourquoi n'es tu pas déjà à Forks, avec Bella ? » Son ton était très mesuré, mais je ne pus retenir un grognement à l'emploi du prénom de Bella.

« Où veux-tu en venir Jasper ? » demandais-je, irrité par sa question.

« Tu souhaites viscéralement rentrer vers elle, mais tu as peur Edward. Encore plus qu'avant. Ais-je tors ? »

Mes doigts se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, provoquant des petits craquements inquiétants.

Il avait raison, sur toute la ligne.

Ce séjour n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation. Il avait pour but de faire baisser la pression, or maintenant chaque infime parcelle de mon corps revendiquait Bella d'avantage encore. Je la voulais tant. Après cette privation forcée, comment pourrais-je résister en la voyant ?

J'étais déchiré entre le désir de retourner vers elle et la terreur de la blesser, qui m'empêcher de la rejoindre.

Sans un mot, je baissais les yeux au sol, écrasé par la lucidité de Jasper.

« Il y a une solution à ton dilemme Edward » dit Jasper.

Je relevais brusquement les yeux et sondais ses pensées, trop impatient de connaitre son opinion.

_« C'est toi Edward, c'est toi le remède ! » _J'étais confus.

_« Tu es la source de ta frustration. Tu as juste besoin de croire en toi Edward. Tu as, parmi nous et après Carlisle, la plus grande volonté à réprimer notre addiction pour le sang humain. Dans un siècle ou deux tu seras l'égal de Carlisle sur ce point. La preuve, tu as réussi à t'acclimater au sang de Bella. Le fond du problème n'est pas ton état de vampire, c'est ton manque de confiance en toi Edward. Juste la confiance. Tu es différent de nous tous. Tu peux être avec une humaine.»_

« Je n'ai pas la certitude de me maitriser Jasper, je ne veux pas prendre ce risque !» Répondis-je.

« Je ne saurais pas contrôler pas ma force si nous faisons l'amour ! » Je ne l'avais jamais avouais à une autre personne que Bella. C'était étrange de parler de cela à un des mes frères.

Il se pencha vers moi.

« Aurait tu pensé, il ya quelques mois en arrière, que tu maitriserais ta soif pour le sang de Bella ? »

Je reculais dans mon fauteuil, songeur. Jasper marquait un point.

« M'aurais tu cru si je t'avais dit que son sang ne serait bientôt plus un problème pour toi ? »

Je faisais non de la tête lentement.

« M'aurais tu cru si je t'avait dit que tu pourrais l'embrasser langoureusement sans la mordre ? »

A nouveau je lui répondais par la négation. Je commençais à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Me croirais-tu si je te disais que tu peux te livrer, sans risques, aux plaisirs amoureux avec Bella ? »

Jasper scrutait mon visage, escomptant mon discernement.

« Je ne sais pas Jasper…Je voudrais le croire, mais.. » Il me coupa.

« C'est comme pour le reste Edward ! C'est toi la clé ! Tu ne perçois pas tes facultés. Garde confiance en toi Edward et tu parviendras à ce que tu désires le plus avec Bella. En toute sécurité.»

Il était si sûr de ce qu'il affirmait. Je fermais les yeux, mon esprit en plein désarroi.

Il avait réussit à semer le trouble en moi. Je voulais tant y croire. Je méditais intensément à son argumentation logique. Je pesais le pour et le contre lorsqu'une vibration me sortis de ma réflexion. Je ré-ouvrais les yeux pour voir Jasper prendre son téléphone portable de sa poche et s'éloigner.

Il murmurait si bas qu'il m'était impossible de distinguer ses paroles.

L'échange avec son interlocuteur fut bref, et Jasper revint vers moi, affichant un sourire feutré et mystérieux. Il fredonnait en boucle le refrain d'une vieille chanson dans sa tête. Alice. C'était Alice en ligne, sans le moindre doute. Que me cachaient-ils ?

« Qu'a vu Alice ? » demandais je, anxieux.

Il revint lentement s'assoir. Son sourire idiot commençait à m'agacer. Qu'y avait-il de drôle ? Je fronçais les sourcils pour obtenir une réponse.

« Une vision, survenue à l'instant » Me répondit il simplement. Il retenait un léger rire taquin.

« Qu'a-t-elle vu ? » Exigeais je, impatient et irrité par son comportement déplacé.

« Qu'est ce qu'Alice a vu et qu'elle ne veut pas que je sache » Répétais-je d'une voie furibonde. Il comprit à ma voix qu'il devait cesser immédiatement de jouer avec mes nerfs. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur ces derniers jours et il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Il stoppa net de rire.

« Excuse moi Edward, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. » Il était sincère. Je me radoucis quelque peu.

« Alors répond à ma question Jasper ! »

« Tout ce que je peux te dire Edward, c'est qu'Alice a vu…que tu étais près à rentrer chez nous. »

Je restais ahuri quelques secondes.

« C'est tout ? Ne te moque pas de moi Jasper ! Dis-m'en plus ! » Lui dictais-je. Je devenais agressif. Jasper recula un peu dans son fauteuil.

« Je voudrais bien Edward, mais Alice a été stricte sur ce que tu devais savoir..Elle m'a fait promettre Edward, et tu sais que je trahis jamais ma parole…je suis désolé. »

Je massacrais les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil cette fois ci.

Jasper pouvait ressentir mon exaspération.

Il se pencha vers moi et me fit signe de me pencher à mon tour, comme pour me dire un secret. C'était absurde, nous étions seuls dans cette chambre. Néanmoins je m'exécutais. Il murmura :

« Je peux peut être t'éclairer un peu sans trahir Alice… » Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre. « Disons juste qu'elle veut te laisser ...la surprise de sa vision. »

Ça ne m'aidait guère. Je lui lançais un regard noir. Il leva les yeux au ciel, un air désespéré, en soupirant.

« Une surprise agréable Edward !! …avec Bella ! » Lâcha t il, regrettant aussitôt ses paroles. Je l'entendis se blâmer dans ses pensées_. « Alice va me tué ! J'en ai trop dit ! Elle ne me pardonnera pas ! Non ! Si ! Je ne lui ai pas réellement détaillé sa vision…juste une infime piste…Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il…Si ! Elle va me tué ! »_

J'aurais bien voulu soulager Jasper quant à ses inquiétudes, lui dire qu'Alice ne saurait rien de ce qu'il m'avait confié…mais un éclair de lucidité venait de me frapper et figeait tous les muscles de mon corps. Je ne pouvais plus articuler. Une vie intime ! Une vie intime entre Bella et moi était apparemment possible. Sans blessure. Sans drame. Jasper avait donc raison.

Alice avait eu une vision de Bella et moi, une vision très intime. Je comprenais maintenant l'air idiot de Jasper juste après son coup de fil.

Le choc de la nouvelle fit place à un immense sentiment de gène et de colère. Alice n'avait apparemment pas pu s'empêcher de raconter sa vision à Jasper. Une vision privée ! De moi ! De Bella ! Ma Bella ! Cette pensée me mis hors de moi.

Je repris possession de mon corps et laissa éclater ma colère. Je me levais brusquement, balayant d'une main mon fauteuil, qui se fracassa contre un mur de la chambre.

« COMMENT ??? »Hurlais je à Jasper. « COMMENT VOUDRAIS TU QUE J'AI LA MOINDRE CHANCE D'AVOIR UN SEMBLANT DE VIE SEXUELLE AVEC UNE FAMILLE PAREILLE !!! Hurlais-je encore plus fort, à faire trembler les murs de la chambre. Cette fois c'est sûr, le personnel de l'hôtel allait débarquer !

Je ne savais pas quelle émotion avait le dessus : mon embarras ou ma colère ? Un mélange des deux, surement.

Jasper recula d'un bond au fond de la chambre et déploya toute son énergie pour me calmer.

Il ferma les yeux comme pour se concentrer et je sentis une vague d'apaisement inonder mon esprit. J'essayais de lutter..peine perdue.

Je me calmais peu à peu. Jasper avança de quelques pas, prudent.

« Edward.. » Je tournais les talons, regardant au loin par la fenêtre, serrant mes poings.

« Tais-toi Jasper. N'en rajoute pas. » Le coupais je, peiné.

Je l'entendis penser.

_« Je suis vraiment inexcusable Edward ! Je n'aurais pas du..Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans_ _votre vie privée à toi et Bella… »_ Un grognement sourd roula dans ma gorge.

_«J'ai été très maladroit…Lorsqu'Alice m'informa de sa vision, j'ai tout de suite été joyeux pour vous deux Edward ! Je ne me moquais pas ! Jamais cette pensée ne m'a effleuré !, Pardonne moi mon frère ! »_

Je me sentais coupable maintenant. Pourquoi m'étais je emporté de la sorte ? Contre un membre de ma famille de surcroit. Jasper avait juste été l'émissaire, certes malhabile, mais juste l'émissaire d'une merveilleuse nouvelle. Je me retournais vers lui, lui tendant ma main.

« C'est moi qui te présente mes excuses »

Nous nous serrâmes fermement la main. Notre querelle appartenait au passé désormais.

Je regardais à nouveau par la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu.

J'expirais profondément.

« J'aurais deux mots à dire à Alice à notre retour » Dis-je très calmement.

Il sourit faiblement, avec un air de chien battu.

« Ne lui en veut pas trop Edward. Elle est tellement heureuse pour toi » Dit il pour la défendre.

« Je sais » Grommelais-je.

« Mais à l'avenir, je ne veux pas que toute notre famille soit au courant de ma vie sexuelle, en outre avant moi ! » lui dis-je, d'un ton mi-agacé et mi-amusé.

La pensée, enfin possible, de plaisirs charnels avec Bella égayait mon humeur de manière fulgurante à présent.

Il ria. « C'est tout à fait louable Edward. Je parlerais aussi à Alice. »

Soudain mon corps entier frémissait. Je voulais la voir. Maintenant.

Je fixais Jasper, suppliant.

« Nous partirons dès qu'Emmet franchira la porte. » Dit- il en réponse à ma question muette. Jasper était vraiment perspicace. C'était vraiment tres appréciable de ne pas avoir besoin de tout lui expliquer.

Mon regard se rivait sur la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Je restais immobile, implorant mentalement Emmet de revenir en cet instant. Je ne voulais plus attendre désormais…

J'espère que cela vous a plu….La suite bientôt….

.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos encouragements ! Ce sont mes petits plaisirs de la journée lol

Ce chapitre se déroule au même moment que la discussion mouvementée entre Edward et Jasper. Encore un peu de patience…Le prochain chapitre sera celui que la plupart d'entre vous attendent.

Chapitre V : Visite d'Alice.

Quelle journée ! La pire depuis le début de la semaine. Je l'aurais tué !! Je le tuerais !! Demain en plein cours ! Non, non...Je laisserais ce plaisir à Edward, je suis sûr qu'il voudrait le tuer lui même ! Aaaahh !!!! Calme-toi Bella, calme-toi ! Je m'ébouriffais les cheveux dans un élan de colère.

Plusieurs professeurs avaient été absents aujourd'hui : réunion académique. Résultat : cinq heures d'étude. Cinq heures interminables et soporifiques. Ce n'était pas le pire. Mike avait pris place à côté de moi, dans presque chaque classe et m'a dragué ouvertement ! Devant tout le monde ! C'était vraiment déplacé de sa part, tout le monde au lycée savait qu'Edward et moi étions en couple. Jessica n'avait cessé de me fusiller du regard tout l'après-midi. Elle a dut m'assassiné des milliers de fois en pensées ! C'est contre lui qu'elle aurait du en vouloir ! Pas moi ! Je n'ai pourtant pas arrêté de rejeter, rudement, ses avances, mais rien n'y a fait, il m'a harcelé toute la journée. Il avait commençais son manège à là minute même ou il apprenait qu'Edward et le reste de sa famille seraient absents cette semaine.

Comme si l'éloignement d'Edward ne suffisait pas, il fallait, chaque jour, que je supporte ce gougeât obstiné !

Je secouais énergiquement la tête, comme pour évaporer mes pensées meurtrières envers lui.

Courage Bella, plus qu'un jour ! Plus qu'un jour ! Me Rappelais-je à nouveau. Je n'avais cessé de compter, encore et encore le temps qu'il restait avant le retour d'Edward.

Je décidais d'écrire quelques mails à ma mère, je l'avais un peu délaissé ces quelques jours. Au moins, j'éviterais quelques minutes de penser à Edward…et à cet idiot de Mike !

J'allumer à peine mon écran d'ordinateur lorsqu'un bruit me fit sursautait. Je me retournais, le cœur battant un peu trop vite, pour voir Alice refermait élégamment ma fenêtre.

« Alice ? » J'étais un peu surprise de sa venue. Elle m'appelait régulièrement ces derniers jours pour prendre de mes nouvelles et me donner quelques maigres nouvelles d'Edward.

Mais elle n'était encore jamais passer me voir.

Mon cœur reprit sa course endiablé. Il y avait surement un problème. Edward devait avoir des problèmes. Elle avait voulu me le dire en personne, voilà la raison de sa présence. Je commençais à paniquer. !

« Salut Bella ! » lança t'elle d'une voie toujours aussi enjoué et espiègle, qu'à son habitude. Non. Je m'étais trompé. Elle n'avait pas une mine à m'annoncer une terrible nouvelle. Je respirais lourdement.

« Ca va Bella ? Tu es toute pâle ! »

« Ca va Alice, c'est rien.. » Je me levais et l'inviter à s'assoir sur mon lit.

Elle ne bougeait pas. A la place, Alice fixa étrangement ma tenue.

« Alice ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ..Qu'est ce que tu.. »

« C'est la chemise d'Edward ? » Me coupât-elle, un sourire mignon se profilant à ses lèvres.

Je me tortillais, embarrassée.

« Huummm…o-oui c'est sa chemise » Balbutiais-je.

Elle plia ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« C'est trop mignon Bella ! » dit elle. Elle sautilla avec grâce jusqu'à mon lit.

Je la rejoins, d'un pas hésitant. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Elle ne tenait pas en me rendait nerveuse.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence » demandais-je amicalement.

« Soirée entre sœur ? » me répondit elle en clignant de l'œil.

Non, pitié ! Je savais ou elle voulait en venir. C'était déjà assez difficile pour moi de résister aux questions inquisitrices de ma mère sur ma vie privée, et d'écouter ses conseils maternel au sujet du sexe ! Alors une soirée seule avec Alice …Mais je ne voulais pas la froisser, elle était si prévenante avec moi depuis le départ d'Edward. Je sentais bien qu'elle veillait sur moi.

« Avec plaisir.. »Lui mentis-je.

Elle applaudit en ricanant.

Je veux mourir ! Maintenant ! Pensais-je.

« Comment a été ta journée ? » me demanda t elle, enthousiaste. Depuis son absence, J'étais devenu ses yeux et ses oreilles. Alice adorait les commérages. Elle ne voulait rien manquer.

« Abominable est un adjectif qui la définirai assez bien. » Lui dis-je en grimaçant.

Elle gloussa.

« Laisse-moi deviner…Mike ? »

J'hochais la tête.

« Oui Mike, encore Mike, toujours Mike ! » dis-je agacé.

Alice riait maintenant.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas amusant pour moi Alice »

« Excuse-moi Bella. J'ai juste pensé…à la tête d'Edward quant il apprendra l'insistance de ton ami. »

« Je ne lui dirais rien ! Et toi non plus Alice ! » Lui dis-je paniquée. J'en voulais à Mike pour son attitude, mais bon, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé. Elle ria encore.

« Il l'apprendra Bella ! Par les milliers de pensées qui croiseront son esprit au lycée. »

« Zut ! »

Alice ria de plus belle.

« Ne t'en fais pas Bella il ne le tuera pas ! »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr ! »

J'imaginais alors les traits d'Edward se tordre lentement dans sa rage naissante quand il entendrait une allusion à propos de Mike et de son obsession pour moi.

Et soudain je m'esclaffais à mon tour. La tension de ma journée s'envolait dans ma crise de rire avec Alice.

« Puisque nous parlons de mon frère, Bella.. » Me dit Alice d'une voix moins rieuse.

Mon rire s'estompa.

« Qui a-t-il Alice ? Il va bien ? Dis-moi ! » L'empressais je.

« J'ai parlé avec Jasper ce matin. » Elle fit une pause. « Edward n'a pas voulu chasser avec lui et Emmet. Il a voulu resté dans la chambre. » Je tremblais et Alice s'interrompit.

« Continue Alice, ça va.» C'était faux.

« Selon Jasper, il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme Bella. Il souffre plus que nous l'aurions pensé. Et Jasper commence à penser que cette idée de vous éloigner n'a rien de salutaire, bien au contraire. »

Je reniflais, maitrisant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Elle prit mes mains tremblantes dans les siennes.

« Bella, ne t'en fais pas... Edward n'est pas mourant ! » Je la regardais perplexe.

« D'accord, ce que je viens de dire est techniquement impossible, il est déjà mort… Bref je veux dire que son état n'est pas irréversible, dès qu'ils seront revenus Edward retrouvera le sourire » Me dit-elle avec toute la gentillesse du monde.

Je souris faiblement. Mon cœur saignait pour la souffrance d'Edward.

« Si vous m'aviez demandé mon avis, je vous aurais dit dès le départ que c'était une mauvaise idée ! » Lâchais-je remué par l'émotion.

Alice ne répondit pas. L'avais-je offensé ?

« Désolée… » Lui dis-je humblement.

Elle me sourit cette fois.

« Non Bella, je pense que tu as raison, nous aurions du te demander ton avis. Apres tout tu tout aussi concerné qu'Edward. Nous nous sommes trompés et maintenant nous voilà retourné au point initial. »

Elle réfléchit un court instant.

« Nous devons trouver une solution à votre problème ! Ou plus exactement au problème d'Edward, car tu n'es pas en cause Bella. » Me dit elle, très sérieuse.

Je remuais, mal à l'aise.

« Le vrai problème est la peur qui consume Edward. Il n'a pas foi en lui, alors que toi… »

Elle me fixa intensément.

« ..Alors que toi tu as foi en Edward, tu sais au fond de toi qu'il est tout à fait capable de t'aimer physiquement ! » Me dit elle en détachant chaque mot, comme une révélation.

A l'instant, je n'avais aucun besoin d'aller me regarder dans un miroir pour savoir qu'un rouge intense avait envahi mon visage. J'avais très chaud tout de suite. Notre conversation avait pris la tournure que je redoutais.

« Bella..Tu peux aider Edward à franchir le pas ! » Reprit Alice, maintenant tout excité.

J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise à chaque seconde !

Je ne souhaitais pas évoquer avec Alice les moments intimes que nous avions Edward et moi … mais en même temps elle était ma seule confidente, et la seule à pouvoir peut être me donner des conseils pour arranger notre situation. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage.

« Je ne demande que ça Alice. Mais je ne sais pas comment le convaincre ! Il en souffre, j'en souffre…Je ne sais pas comment faire Alice.. » Lui dis-je désespérée.

« Pousse le Bella ! » lâcha t elle, brutalement. Je sourcillais.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que..Je-je ne comprends pas… »

Alice s'assit vivement sur ses genoux, un sourire mutin traversait son visage.

« Tu dois le pousser à bout Bella ! Crie, pleure, supplie, insulte-le pour ne pas vouloir te faire l'amour ! Menace-le de le quitter s'il le faut ! »

J'étais pétrifié.

« Tu es devenu folle Alice ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Il est hors de question que j'accable Edward de la sorte ! » Répondis-je, furieuse.

« Si justement ! Tu dois l'obligé à surmonter sa peur ! A prendre confiance en lui Bella ! Tu ne comprends pas, il n'y arrivera pas si tu ne le pousses pas ! Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens, j'en suis sûr ! Et tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire ! »

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent. Je restais hébété par la solution d'Alice.

Elle avait croisé ses bras d'un air triomphal.

Je la regardais alors intensément, fronçant les sourcils.

« Hors de question Alice ! Je ne ferais jamais ça à Edward ! » Lui répétais-je sérieusement.

Une lueur lubrique scintillant dans ses yeux.

« Il y a un autre moyen…plus naturel..et ancestral… » Dit-elle, énigmatique.

J'hésitais à lui poser la question, mais ma curiosité l'emporta sur la crainte de ce que son cerveau malade venait d'imaginer :

« Lequel ? »

« Tu le pousses à bout …en utilisant tes charmes ! » dit-elle voluptueusement.

Je rougissais de plus belle et faillit m'étranglais dans une toux de surprise.

Alice éclata de rire. Pas étonnant, je devais ressembler à une tomate rouge à moitié asphyxié !

« Bella, il n'y a rien de honteux ! » Me dit-elle joyeuse.

Pour une déesse vampire sexuellement très active et impudique, surement !

Je me repris, toussant doucement.

Alice riait discrètement de mon embarras.

Je songeais néanmoins à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Elle n'avait peut être pas tord. Si je parvenais à faire céder les dernières barrières d'Edward… Huumm…je devais trouver un moyen sûr….Il ne me laissait pas le toucher ou si peu…Il fallait trouver une parade à sa force. Je réfléchissais intensément.

Ma réflexion fut rompue par les murmures incompressibles d'Alice. Elle avait une vision. Si ses lèvres avaient cessé de bouger, elle aurait ressemblé à une véritable statue aux yeux cristallins. C'était un spectacle saisissant.

Je n'osais ni la toucher, ni lui parler. Je craignais d'interrompre son flash. Je voyais sa bouche articulait des mots inaudibles pour mon ouïe d'humaine

Soudain, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se leva brusquement du lit. Elle était revenue à elle. Elle farfouilla dans sa poche, surexcitée, et s'éloigna dans le coin de ma chambre.

« Alice ? » Demandais je, soucieuse.

Qu'avait elle vu ?

Elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait : son portable. Elle composa un numéro et le colla à son oreille. Elle semblait survoltée et impatiente.

« Alice ? Qu'est ce… » Elle coupa mon intervention en plaquant rapidement son index contre sa bouche, en signe d'arrêt.

Elle se retourna dans le coin discutant discrètement avec son interlocuteur. Je ne savais pas à qui elle parlait, ni de quoi. Seuls quelques mots communs s'élevaient de temps en temps de son murmure quasi-inaudible.

« Oui… » « enfin !… » « …non… ne doit pas…» « chuut … » « plaisir …» « …retour.. »

C'était plus qu'obscur.

Alice raccrocha. Sa discussion n'avait duré qu'une minute.

Elle bondissait gaiement vers moi, en tapotant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, telle une enfant.

« Tout s'arrange Bella ! » me dit-elle éblouissante de joie.

Je restais un peu hagard.

« Qu'est ce qui s'arrange Alice ? C'est en rapport avec ta vision ? »

Elle acquiesça, malicieuse.

« Qu'as-tu vu Alice ? »Demandais je, impatiente. Elle piaffait dans ses mains. Elle devenait horripilante !

« Quelque chose a changé. Chez Edward… »

« Quoi, que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Ca ne s'est pas encore produit Bella…Bientôt…Comment t'expliquer sans trop te dévoiler ce que vous..…Humm..Disons juste qu'Edward à trouver la foi ! » Me dit-elle en clignant de l'œil.

Je saisie sur le champ ce qu'elle sous entendait.

« Ooohhhh.. Il…..n-nous…. » Je ne pouvais plus parler. J'étais à la fois folle de joie et mortifier de honte à la pensée qu'Alice venait d'assister une scène apparemment très privé d'Edward et moi.

J'aurais voulu que le sol de ma chambre m'engouffre jusqu'au centre de la terre !

Alice s'esclaffait à nouveau. Je lui lançais un regard contrit.

« O.k, o.k... je te laisse Bella..Je dois avertir Carlisle.. » Elle s'avançait vers la fenêtre. « ….N'oublie pas ce que je t'ais dit …au sujet de pousser Edward. »

« Mais tu viens de voir… »

« J'ai vu votre futur, certes, mais tu sais que c'est fluctuant Bella. Quelque chose a changé chez Edward, et je pense que tu y es pour quelque chose…» Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la fenêtre lorsque son regard fut subitement happer par le post-it épinglé sur ma tête de lit.

J'y avais noté les quelques vers qu'Edward m'avait récité, la nuit de son départ.

« Euhhh..non..Alice, c'est personnel… » Bafouillais je.

Elle bondit pour lire l'inscription. Zut ! Zut ! Zut !

Pourquoi avais-je espéré, ne serais-ce qu'une seconde, qu'une femme vampire têtue et fouineuse ferait ce que je lui demandais ! Alice décrocha le post-it :

« C'est par un temps froid, que je reviendrais déguster ce met de roi, qu'est ton corps endiablé, offert pour moi. »

Elle se retourna lentement vers moi, tout sourire.

« Humm…Je ne connaissais pas le talent d'Edward.. pour ce type de poésie…. » Elle baissa les yeux sur le bout de papier avant de continuer. « ..En outre, il semblerait qu'il possède, comme moi, un certain don de voyance. »

Mes joues s'enflammèrent. Encore !

Je repris vivement le post-it des mains d'Alice.

« Bon il est tard Alice…Merci pour toute ces informations ! Merci pour ton aide…Mais tu dois rentrer maintenant… je dois me coucher.. . » Lui dis-je, empressée, pour pouvoir me débarrasser d'elle. J'avais suffisamment eu mon lot d'embarras pour ce soir !

Je lui ouvris la fenêtre. Elle m'embrassa délicatement sur la joue, avant de bondir pour disparaitre dans l'obscurité. Ouf ! Enfin !

Je m'écroulais piteusement contre le mur sous ma fenêtre.

J'appuyais ma tête en arrière, cherchant à relâcher les muscles de ma nuque…et fermait les yeux. Je repensais à toute cette soirée Je repensais à tout ce que m'avait dit Alice…Et involontairement, mes lèvres se tendirent dans un sourire prometteur.

Je ne comptai plus les jours avant le retour d'Edward…non, désormais je comptais les heures..

J'espère que vous avez aimé…

Pour le prochain chapitre, je suis désolé mais il me faudra surement plus de temps pour le poster. Je ne veux pas le bâcler …

Merci à tous…


	6. Chapter 6, part 1

Bonjour à tous.

Bon l'écriture de ce chapitre me prend plus de temps que je ne le croyais... Il n'est pas encore achevé alors pour faire diminuer l'attente, j'ai décidé de le scinder en deux parties.

Laissez-moi vos impressions…même négatives, pour pouvoir m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt… ;

* * *

**Chapitre VI : retrouvailles, partie 1**

Je serrais nerveusement le volant couvert de cuir cendré, emplissant l'habitacle de petits crissements irritants. Le 4x4 d'Emmet, qui s'apparentait d'ailleurs plus à un tank qu'à une voiture, ne roulait pas assez vite ! Je voulais absolument arriver avant l'aube, ou je serais contraint d'attendre toute la journée avant de pouvoir aller chez Bella.

Maudit soleil ! Ronchonnais-je tout bas.

Emmet était à l'arrière, trépignant sur son siège. Il n'avait eu de cesse de râler depuis notre départ. J'avais, il est vrai, insister de manière un peu vive, pour conduire. Ses yeux vindicatifs me fixaient à travers le rétroviseur. Je fronçais les sourcils, réprobateur.

« Emmet, arrête ça ! Je me suis déjà excusé… plusieurs fois ! » Lui lançais-je, exaspéré.

Il grommelait une réponse imperceptible.

Puis, quelques secondes après, il se penchait entre les sièges avant.

« J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais m'attaquer pour obtenir ces fichue clés !» Gronda-t-il.

Je soupirais.

«Je sais Emmet…Je sais.. je l'entends dans ta tête depuis des heures ! Je m'excuse Emmet..Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, j'étais très tendu… Et puis je te l'ai d'abords demandé gentiment…»

Il retourna s'adosser lourdement contre son siège et croisa ses bras dans le mécontentement.

Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. Il n'avait pas tord. J'avais perdu mon sang froid pour qu'il me remette ses clés de voiture. Je les lui avais demandées calmement la première fois. Mais Emmet, qui était déjà très mécontent de devoir partir avant la fin prévu du séjour, avait refusé net, prétextant que c'était sa voiture.

Mais je voulais conduire, je devais conduire ! J'étais trop impatient de retrouver Bella, je ne pouvais pas rester passif sur le siège passager. Il fallait que je prenne le volant ! Et comme je ne n'avais pas le temps de lui expliquer les raisons de cette exigence, je m'étais …un peu emporté… Au final..J'ai du dédommagé le directeur de l'hôtel pour avoir détérioré sa suite.

Jasper, à ma droite, riait doucement de notre chamaillerie.

Il savait comme moi que la colère d'Emmet ne durait jamais longtemps. Le temps du retour, sans doute.

Jasper inclina légèrement la tête vers moi, silencieux.

_« Tu dois te calmer Edward…Emmet t'en voudra vraiment si tu lui massacres son volant… »_

Je desserrais en peu mes doigts, dont les traces s'étaient déjà incrustées dans le cuir malmené.

_« Elle sera là Edward ! Elle ne va pas disparaitre…alors détend toi…sinon tu vas lui faire peur dans cet état.»_

Piqué au vif, je réprimais néanmoins un rictus acerbe. Me contenant, je tournais la tête et regardais attentivement Jasper, qui me fixait suggestivement.

Il avait raison. Il fallait effectivement que je retrouve une humeur moins hâtive. Jamais je ne me pardonnerais d'effrayer Bella…à cause d'un enthousiasme débordant.

J'acquiesçais à son conseil.

Jasper matérialisait ma résolution muette, car au même moment, une puissante onde de plénitude m'enveloppa. Peu à peu tous mes muscles tendus se relâchaient dans un repos bienvenu. Je le remerciais du regard.

A chaque kilomètre supplémentaire, je me sentais de plus en plus serein.

Des heures de routes s'étaient écoulées dans la nuit profonde.

Soudain, je sursautais au panneau routier sur ma droite : Forks-85 miles.

L'aurore n'était plus qu'à deux heures tout au plus. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus vite.

Je m'agitais alors un peu sur mon siège, resserrant encore une fois le volant un peu trop fort. Le crissement du cuir retentit et Jasper remarqua mon changement.

_« Va directement chez elle Edward, nous rentrerons de là bas Emmet et moi. »_

J'hochais la tête à la directive de Jasper. De toute manière je comptais bien procéder ainsi.

La nuit n'était, hélas, pas éternelle et il me restait si peu de temps pour retrouver Bella.

Trente cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivions finalement sur Forks.

Je ralentissais ma conduite.

Un carrefour..une rue..une autre..Enfin ! J'étais dans sa rue. A une centaine de mètres de sa maison, je me garais et coupais le contact.

Le 4x4 d'Emmet n'était pas des plus discrets, et la dernière chose que je souhaitais était de réveiller Charlie.

A peine fus-je sorti, qu'Emmet se ruait sur le siège conducteur. Au moment de redémarrer, une lueur de fureur traversa ses yeux sévères. Il se tourna vers moi, enragé.

« Tu me dois un volant Edward ! Tu ne toucheras plus jamais ma voiture ! »Vociféra t'il, avant de démarrer en trombe.

Je pensais plutôt à lui acheter un nouveau 4x4, pour me faire pardonner mon comportement à l'hôtel. Je scrutais les fenêtres alentour. Rien. Apparemment le vacarme d'Emmet n'avait réveillé personne.

Je m'élançais jusqu'à la demeure de Bella. Je remarquais l'absence de la voiture de Charlie. Un appel urgent dans la nuit, sans doute. Je ne pus retenir un sourire de satisfaction à la pensée que nous serions seuls Bella et moi, pour ces retrouvailles.

Je bondis à sa fenêtre.

Si mon cœur n'avait pas déjà cessé de battre, il aurait été certainement proche de l'infarctus à cet instant. Enfin je la retrouvais, enfin je l'embrasserais, enfin j'allais lui exprimer mon amour total et absolu.

J'ouvrais, sans bruit sa fenêtre et glissait dans sa chambre telle une ombre.

Avant même de l'apercevoir, je me figeais dans un choc. Ma gorge et ma poitrine me brulaient. Tous mes sens rentrèrent en ébullition.

Son odeur ! Elle était différente. Elle avait changé. Une différence infime mais bien réel à mes sens. Je fermais les yeux et je humais avec délectation ce nouvel arome, l'apprivoisant peu à peu. Mon corps venait de faire un bond dans le temps : Ce fameux jour, dans cette classe, ou Dieu seul sait comment, j'avais réussi à ne pas la mordre pour jouir de son sang remarquable.

Je pris une longue inspiration, remplissant la moindre de mes alvéoles, de ses effluves divins. Qu'est ce qui avait changé ?

J'ouvrais finalement les yeux. Le corps enivrée de cette exquise et nouvelle odeur, je restais sur mes gardes, et m'approchais très prudemment de son lit.

Elle était bien là, endormie, le visage serein, ses bras lascivement relevés de chaque côté de sa tête.

Elle portait ma chemise, bien trop grande pour son sa frêle silhouette. Je souris à sa tenu ample …mais en même temps terriblement sexy. Elle avait retroussé les manches jusqu'à ses coudes ; seul trois boutons étaient liés, laissant entrevoir la naissance de ses seins et son magnifique ventre plat. Le reste de son corps se dessinait à travers son drap houleux. A sa vue, un feu intense se glissa dans mes veines et m'embrasa jusqu'à mon âme perdue. J'inspirai à nouveau.

Je contemplais la femme que j'avais tant cherché dans mes rêves les plus fous, cette femme qui m'avait réanimé, après avoir longtemps rencontré la mort. Bella remua doucement, repliant légèrement sa jambe sur l'autre…faisant glisser le drap encore un peu plus bas. Les courbes sensuelles de ses hanches s'offraient à mes yeux désireux. Une simple culotte de coton noir abritait le fruit de ma passion tant entendu. Un feulement discret fila de ma poitrine. A nouveau Bella remua, soupirant tendrement, dans les bras du rêve agréable qui la bercé. J'hésitais à réveiller mon ange endormie.

Soudain une pensée jusque là défendue m'envahit l'esprit. Je gardais ce désir enfui depuis une éternité, craignant de perdre mon contrôle. Mais maintenant… maintenant que l'avenir m'avait laissé entrevoir ma liberté d'agir sans la blessée, je ne voulais plus attendre. Je désirais voir son corps nu. Non… je ne voulais plus attendre pour offrir à mes yeux ce moment de grâce.

J'aurais du patienter jusqu'à son réveil, mais déjà ma main de fauve ne m'écoutait plus. Souveraine elle filait lentement à la boutonnière de sa chemise. Délicatement je déliais le premier rempart à sa beauté virginale. Je respirais durement, conscient de mes gestes indécents. D'un mouvement lent j'écartais les pans de sa chemise. Mon désir pour elle décupla à la vue de ses seins libres, aux rondeurs parfaites, se soulevant lentement au rythme de sa respiration….si magnifiques, si réels. Son corps de déesse m'hypnotisait.

Ses hanches fines se dessinaient telles des collines, encerclant son ventre pur.

Mes mains tremblèrent dans la contrainte de ne pas la toucher.

Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! Criais-je dans ma tête.

Craignant de céder à la tentation de caresser sa peau nue, je reculais brusquement, heurtant bruyamment sa commode. Je maugréais contre moi-même lorsque Bella se réveilla en sursaut, tâtonnant pour trouver sa lampe de chevet. Je m'immobilisai.

« Edward ?...E-Edward tu es là ? » Appela-t-elle, d'une voix tendue.

Je fis un pas maladroit vers sa direction. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir réveiller. Mais mon humeur coupable s'envola lorsque je découvris le sourire énorme de Bella, les yeux pétillant de joie.

« Bonsoir Bella… je-je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur » Dis-je en m'approchant du lit.

Bella se jetât dans mes bras et captura ma bouche dans un baiser ardent. J'avais tant manqué ses lèvres brulantes, sa langue délicieuse. Dieu, son odeur était encore plus forte…Cet encens mystérieux enivrèrent à nouveau tous mes sens.

Je resserrais un peu plus mes bras autour elle, la voulant encore plus contre moi.

Emporté par mon désir, je la couchais brusquement sur son lit, abandonnant ses lèvres pour embrasser la chair douce de sa gorge.

« Tu m'as tant manqué Bella…J'ai cru devenir fou.. » Soupirais-je dans son cou, entre mes baisers pressés.

Son corps tendu et ses soupirs faisaient se lever d'avantage sa gorge nue contre mes lèvres affamés.

« Edward…Tu m'as man..» Autoritaire, je capturais à mon tour sa bouche, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Mes mains remontaient dans sa chevelure soyeuse, cherchant à approfondir notre baiser. Elle m'avait vraiment manqué, trop manqué. Et savoir son corps presque nu sous le mien m'excitait diaboliquement.

Je la sentais onduler sous moi. Dieu, ça allait beaucoup trop vite.

Je lâchais brutalement ses lèvres et un grondement bas monta de ma poitrine.

Je vis au même instant l'excitation scintillait dans ses yeux envieux.

Je caressais sa joue rougie, mon pouce effleurant sa lèvre inferieur, entrouvrant subtilement sa bouche brulante. Elle me sourit amoureusement et posa sa main sur la mienne.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi » Dit-elle tout bas, resserrant ses doigts fins autour de ma main.

« Tu es rentré plus tôt que prévu. Y'a-t-il une raison …particulière à ce retour précipité ? » Me demanda-t-elle, ombrageuse. Elle savait ! Elle savait pour notre futur. ..

C'est décidé, j'allais tuer Alice !

Bella me regardait suggestivement.

Je grognais doucement et l'a fit rouler sur son dos, mes bras l'emprisonnèrent pour qu'elle se retrouve sur moi.

« Toi, c'est toi ma raison Bella. » Lui répondis-je, mordillant délicatement son oreille.

Elle ria doucement puis se souleva sur ses coudes pour me fixait.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois là Edward… » Me dit elle tendrement.

J'avalais durement, la beauté sauvage de ses seins étaient si près de mon visage ! Je priais intérieurement pour les effleurer, les toucher. Je saisis ses hanches onctueuses, et laissait monter mes mains le long de ses reins.

Bella haletât lorsqu'elle sentit mes doigts dangereusement près de ses seins. Le souffle glacé de ma respiration fit frémir sa peau onctueuse. Elle baissa alors ses yeux, interrogative. Elle remarqua enfin que sa chemise était déboutonnée. Mon corps se raidit et mes mains fuirent ses hanches dans un geste vif.

Elle me fixait à nouveau, et un léger sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Ses doigts filaient sensuellement le long de mon cou et sur ma nuque. Mon corps frissonna.

« Huummm…Un vilain.. très vilain vampire aurait-il essayé d'abuser d'une jeune femme endormie, sans défense ? » Je retrouvais sa voix si sensuelle.

Elle n'avait pas furieuse âpres moi, mais je n'osais répondre, peu fier de moi.

Ses yeux envoutant ne me quittaient pas.

Elle sourit à mon embarras puis elle se relevât doucement, et reculât légèrement.

Ses yeux me scrutaient et, Dieu, son odeur…Son odeur semblait croitre et ma gorge était en feu. Avant que je ne puisse réfléchir à l'explication de ce phénomène, je vis sa main légère saisir l'encolure de sa chemise et très lentement commencer à faire glisser le tissu fin en bas de son épaule.

« Est-ce ce que tu désires Edward ? » Me demanda-t-elle langoureusement. J'entendais son cœur s'accélérer.

Je n'arrivais pas à parler, bouleversé par sa hardiesse.

Bella interrompit son geste. Elle attendait ma réponse.

Un grognement sourd monta de ma poitrine. Elle me sourit, séduite par mon élocution animale. Le temps sembla suspendu comme elle laissa finalement glisser sa chemise pour m'offrir la vision de sa silhouette enchanteresse.

Je restais un moment à la contempler, avant de me relever vers elle, enveloppant son visage dans mes mains. Elle y apporta les siennes.

« Bella…si la beauté avait un nom, il porterai le tien. Tu es magnifique. » Lui chuchotais-je.

Elle trembla légèrement.

« Si tu savais combien j'ai envié ce moment Bella …des millions de fois….chaque fois que j'ai pensé à toi… »

Le visage ému, elle retira mes mains de son visage pour les placer, timidement, sur ses seins vulnérables. Elle m'éblouissait à nouveau par son audace encore pudique.

« Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai envié ce moment Edward…des millions de fois…chaque fois que j'ai pensé à toi.. » Chuchota t elle, reprenant mes mots exacts. Elle appuyât légèrement contre mes mains immobiles.

«Touche-moi Edward…s'il te plait.. » Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix désireuse mais tremblante.

Mon grondement s'intensifia, et obéissant, je resserrais délicatement mes doigts autour de ses seins fermes et doux comme de la soie.

Sa respiration devint entrecoupé et plus profonde. Progressivement j'explorais câlinement ces rondeurs parfaites, si onctueuses, qui me brulaient délicieusement les mains. Bella gémissait sensuellement. Ses mains toujours sur les miennes m'indiquèrent soudainement d'amplifier mes pressions douces. Je restais aussi docile qu'elle le désirait, ses demandes faisant croitre dans mon cœur ressuscité un plaisir indéfinissable. Le plaisir de la satisfaire.

Ce plaisir décuplait mon propre désir pour elle, mon corps n'était qu'un brasier.

Bella connaissait exactement mon état car, au rythme de mes caresses, elle ondulait subtilement sur ma dureté emprisonnée.

Je ne tenais plus. Dans un grognement sourd je retournais Bella sur son dos, fixant le poids de mon aine contre son centre. J'osais un frottement lent.

« Dieu..Edward.. » Lâcha t elle, en cambrant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Je réitérais mon mouvement, encore plus lentement. Ses doigts agrippèrent violemment mes cuisses, et Bella gémit à nouveau mon nom.

Je suçais son cou voracement et mes lèvres froides pouvaient sentir son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Elle arquait son bassin contre moi plusieurs fois, cherchant désespérément plus de pression.

Mes mains retrouvèrent le chemin céleste de ses seins, avides de caresses.

« O-oui…Edward… » Gémit elle timidement, en enfonçât sensuellement sa tête en arrière dans le coussin.…Si désirable.

J'en voulais plus…Elle en voulait plus.

Je descendais lentement mon visage au niveau de sa poitrine, mes mains glissant lentement sur ses reins. Bella gémit, telle une complainte, à la perte de mes mains sur ses seins. Elle se cambra d'avantage, languissante.

Un feulement grave roula dans ma gorge, la faisant trembler.

« Sois mon guide Bella…dit-moi.. dit-moi ce que tu désires »

Tremblante, elle resserra ses doigts sur mes cuisses, et fermât ses yeux.

J'attendais sa directive comme j'avançais mes lèvres sur l'un de ses seins. Mon souffle glacé fit frémir sa chair délicate.

« Dit-moi Bella…Dit-moi ce que tu désires…Et je te l'offrirais. » Je chuchotais cette fois, désirant charmer sa modestie de jeune femme. J'étais certain d'avoir perçut sa hardiesse faiblir. Je retrouvais alors ce troublant plaisir, survenu il a y a quelques nuits, dans ses bras : j'aimais la sentir impatiente, hésitante et audacieuse à la fois…mais j'aimais encore plus la sentir soumise à mes caresses, à mon dessein.

Toujours pas de réponse, seul le son de sa respiration saccadé emplissait sa chambre.

Je déplaçais à nouveau mes hanches contre elle, appuyant mon membre douloureux pour elle.

« Dit moi Bella…. » Dis-je, en laissant fuir un grognement exigeant.

« Touche moi Edward…T-Touche moi avec tes lèvres » Me répondit elle finalement dans un souffle.

Victorieux, je déposais délicatement un baiser d'adorateur entre ses seins qui n'avaient encore jamais connus d'hommes. Cette pensée soudaine m'électrisa. Elle était mienne.

Je frottais alors doucement mes hanches contre son centre.

Elle gémit, ses yeux toujours clos, et son corps frissonnant se leva à peine pour quémander un second baiser au niveau de ses seins.

Mes doigts glissèrent lentement autour d'eux.

« Dit moi Bella… » Lui dis-je d'une voix basse.

Je voulais lui faire comprendre que sans ses mots, je ne bougerais pas.

Et à ma grande satisfaction elle avait déjà compris.

« Je…Je veux sentir tes lèvres sur mes seins.. » Dit-elle, troublée.

**…à suivre…**

Je vous promet de mettre la seconde partie très vite…

A très bientôt


	7. Chapter VI, partie 2

Suite du chapitre VI.

Désolé pour cette attente !!!! Mais je ne dispose pas de tout le temps libre que je souhaiterais.

Je rappelle que ma fic est dans la catégorie lemon !

N'oublier pas de me laisser vos commentaires…..merci,merci…

**Chapitre VI : Retrouvailles, partie 2**

_« Dit moi Bella… » Lui dis-je d'une voix basse._

_Je voulais lui faire comprendre que sans ses mots, je ne bougerais pas. _

_Et à ma grande satisfaction elle avait déjà compris._

_« Je…Je veux sentir tes lèvres sur mes seins.. » Dit-elle, troublée._

Je grognais avec précaution comme ma bouche s'emparait délicatement de son sein précieux. Je découvrais avec ravissement son mamelon dressé pour moi. Je suçais subtilement ce morceau de chair pourpre, attentif aux frissons de plaisirs de Bella. Rapidement, j'augmentais le rythme et la force de ma succion, freinant ma langue insatiable qui devenait violente.

« Oohhh..mmmum oui…Edward. » Gémit Bella. Son corps fiévreux se cambrait contre mes lèvres. La sensation m'euphorisait, j'abandonnais mon trésor pour retrouver sa réplique impatiente et y faisait subir le même supplice délicieux.

« O-ouui…encore …encore s'il te plait… » Me supplia t'elle.

Dieu ! Je sus immédiatement que je serais éternellement enchainé à ses « encore ».

Mes lèvres délicatement enrobées sur son sein, je grognais sans retenu, déclenchant une secousse de plaisir chez Bella.

« Ooohhh oui Edward…ouuii… » Gémit-elle en agrippant mes cheveux.

Je commençais une lente descente vers son ventre velouté, mes lèvres vagabondant au gré de ses courbes sensuelles. Elle relâcha mes cheveux et j'aperçus ses doigts saisir durement les draps.

« Bella… » Murmurais-je contre sa peau. Elle tremblait de plus en plus comme mes lèvres arrivaient en dessous de son nombril. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée.

Mes doigts se faufilèrent sous les lanières de sa fine culotte.

« Bella…Dit moi ce que tu désires »

Son corps se tendit en réponse.

Je grognais lentement.

« Dit le moi Bella… »

Elle ondula son corps et semblait pleurnicher à mon insistance cruelle.

Je commençais de manière infime à faire glisser le dernier obstacle à sa nudité.

J'effleurai de ma langue sa peau juste au dessus du morceau de tissu insignifiant.

« E-Edward.... »

Je relevais la tête pour voir Bella se mordre la lèvre inferieure. Si désirable..

« Oui Bella..Dit moi..dit moi ce que tu désires.. »

Elle gémit dans la frustration d'obtempérer.

« C-Carresse moi Edward…Caresse moi s'il te plaît…»

Et à ses ordres je retirais lentement l'étroit morceau de tissu, humide de ses coulées de désir, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes fines. Je reculais pour m'agenouillais sur le lit, au niveau de ses chevilles.

Dieu qu'elle était belle et désirable en tenue d'Eve. Je remarquai d'infimes rayons du soleil peindre sur son ventre innocent des fines zébrures.

Bella ouvrit ses yeux et rencontra mon regard, ses lèvres douces s'entrouvraient dans un élan de sensualité qu'elle n'imaginait pas. Je l'observais avec des yeux respectueux et affamés à la fois. Elle remua maladroitement, tentant de se dérober à mes yeux satisfaits.

« Non Bella » Lui dis-je rapidement.

« Ne songe pas à me dérober ta beauté Bella… »

Je m'approchais d'elle et la vit trembler dans l'attente.

« Tu es si belle Bella…si parfaite… » Lui chuchotais-je en laissant filer ma main le long de ses jambes, de ses cuisses, autour de son ventre. Je vis alors tous les feux de la nature étincelaient dans ses yeux ; ses joues s'enluminèrent du plus beau vermillon.

Je concentrais mes yeux sur la partie intime de son corps. Je contemplais son charmant duvet

qui abritait sa chair mystérieuse, son temple d'amour jamais profané.

Je grognais à cette dernière pensée.

Bella frissonna.

J'eu encore furtivement cette crainte de l'effrayer par mon animalité, mais celle-ci disparut définitivement lorsque j'aperçus une dentelle de liquide s'écoulée entre ses nymphes. J'ai cru perdre la raison à la vue de la manifestation de son désir. Au même moment, je luttais âprement contre l'envie de m'emparer de sa baie pourpre entre mes lèvres.

Je me recentrais vivement sur les besoins de Bella.

Je descendis ma main vers son centre humide, porté par ses gémissements impatients. Ses yeux n'osaient plus soutenir mon regard de fauve et sa tête s'inclina encore en arrière dans l'oreiller, haletante, démente.

« Edward…s'il te plaît… » Pleura t'elle.

Un bonheur immense m'envahit soudain : tout son corps délicieux se languissait dans l'attente de mon toucher, Bella s'offrait à moi.

Mes doigts vinrent finalement effleurer sa toison douce. J'avais tant rêvé de ce moment.

« huummmm…o-ouuui Edward… »

Je recevais comme des oracles toutes les paroles de plaisir qui sortaient de son adorable bouche.

J'accentuais mon voyage au creux de sa toison, et découvrait, haletant à mon tour, la finesse incroyable de ses lèvres intimes…si chaudes et humides en même temps. Chairs si fragiles et si tendres. Je retirais lentement mes doigts de son écrin divin.

Bella se cambra brusquement sous ma main.

« E-Encore Edward…Encore…ne t'arrête pas..Je t'en supplie… » M'implora t elle.

Je repositionnais ma main amoureuse sur ses chairs brulantes et palpitantes, et les caressait lentement, hypnotisé par ses râles croissants. Elle devenait de plus en plus humide sous mes doigts cajoleurs. Mon nez tressaillit sous l'emprise de ses divines senteurs féminines

Je vis Bella lutter pour étouffer ses cris de plaisirs, ses mains resserrant péniblement les draps à ses côtés.

Je lâchais un grognement bas.

« Je veux t'entendre Bella.. » Lui dis-je tout en faisant prendre de la profondeur à mon doigt.

« Mmmmouuui…ouiii.. C-Continu Edward..» Gémit-elle.

Je souris à son obéissance rapide et je fis remonter mon doigt entre ses ailes protectrices, effleurant son bouton de rose. Sa tête se renversa violemment contre l'oreiller, dressant ses seins glorieux, et ses lèvres crièrent mon prénom.

J'exulter à la vue de son plaisir.

Son corps brulant de passion. Je ne tenais plus, je la voulais tant…

Continuant mes caresses, je m'avançais pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent sous mon attaque. J'accentuais mes caresses sur son bouton d'amour, gonflé par le plaisir.

A bout de souffle Bella cassa notre baiser.

« Dieu…Edward…continue.. » Réussit-elle à dire entre deux respirations

« Bella… J'ai envie de toi » chuchotais-je à son oreille, ne cessant jamais de lui procurer du plaisir entre ses jambes frissonnantes. Elle semblait si sauvage sous ma main directrice, si belle.

« Je..je ne tiens plus Bella…je te veux .. mais je ne sais.. »

« Tu..tu ne me blesseras pas Edward..tu..tu dois avoir confiance.. » Me coupa t'elle la voix entrecoupée de soupirs délicieux.

Elle souleva ses lèvres à mon oreille.

« J'ai moi aussi envie de toi Edward…Depuis trop longtemps… » Elle s'interrompit, fouetté par un plaisir plus puissant. Je la sentais très proche.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps je continuerais à tenir. Un feulement de désespoir sortit de ma poitrine. J'hésitais encore.

Elle m'embrassa tendrement.

« Edward je t'en supplie…prends moi.. » Mon feulement grandit.

« Chaque..chaque seconde je rêve de l'instant ou tu seras en moi Edward…Je t'en supplie.. Edward…Fais moi connaitre l'amour.. » Finit-elle dans un gémissement de plaisir.

Je capitulais à ses prières et brusquement je me hissais hors du lit et retirais l'intégralité de mes vêtements. Je m'approchais du lit lorsque de faibles rayons de soleil rencontrèrent ma peau marmoréenne.

Haletante, Bella se redressa lentement et sembla fascinée. Elle me contemplait à son tour, majestueusement. Ses yeux brillants balayaient avec avidité toutes les parties de mon corps. La vivacité de son regard mêlé à son émotion parlait assez pour m'apprendre que ma nudité lui plaisait. Je souris.

Je remarquais une pâleur bleuté envahir peu à peu son visage.

« Respire Bella » Lui indiquais-je en souriant.

Elle sursauta et presque immédiatement, sa peau retrouvait son teint rosé habituel.

Je me rapprochais lentement. Elle devint nerveuse et je vis son regard s'attardé sur mon bas-ventre, qui afficher d'une manière plus qu'évidente, mon désir pour elle . Elle frissonna, muette.

Je ne fis un pas en arrière, inquiet. J'étais son premier amant, peut être que ma virilité fièrement exposée l'effrayer un peu.

« Bella… ? »L'appelais-je avec douceur.

Elle leva les yeux, gênée.

« Oh…je-je suis désolée Edward.. »

« Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer Bella.. » lui dis-je tout bas, reculant encore un peu.

Elle avança vivement vers moi, se levant sur ses genoux, alertée par mon recul.

« Non, non Edward..reste ..c-est…c'est juste ..c'est la première fois que je vois un homme nu et…et… » Elle rougissait à présent. « Je…c'est..c'est plus impressionnant dans la réalité que dans mes rêves.. » Admit-elle, rougissant de plus belle.

Je lui souris tendrement. Sa candeur était terriblement séduisante et excitante. Et cette pensée que nul homme n'avait encore dérobé sa vertu me galvanisait plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Elle était mienne. Je réussis à réprimer un grognement de fierté et m'avançais à nouveau vers elle.

Bella tremblait légèrement comme elle posa ses mains sur mon torse.

Un sourire de satisfaction illumina son visage tel un enfant le jour de Noel. Ses yeux pétillaient dans l'exploration de mon corps immobile pour elle.

Je fermais les yeux dans la sensation délicieuse de ses mains promenant sur ma peau.

Ses mains délicates et respectueuses étaient partout : sur mon torse, mes bras, mes cuisses.

Je feulais sous ses caresses sensuelles. Ma peau éteinte semblait même se réchauffer. Soudain un frisson insensé me traversa le corps. Les lèvres brulantes de Bella goutaient ma peau glacée.

Elle déposait avec dévotion une abondance de baisers doux à travers mon torse. Je ronronnais sous ses assauts buccaux et je sentis aussitôt ses lèvres se tendre dans un sourire.

Elle descendait maintenant le long de mon ventre tendu, lorsque sa main, plus téméraire effleura mon membre impatient. Une décharge de plaisir traversa mon aine, j'ouvrais les yeux, grognant durement. La sensation fut piquante, saisissante.

Elle leva ses yeux aux miens.

« C'est si doux… » Murmura timidement Bella, d'une voix troublée.

Je ne tenais plus.

Je la saisis sauvagement dans mes bras et je dévorait sa bouche. Je la soulevais aisément et la plaquait contre mon corps suppliant. Sa peau brulante contre la mienne si froide m'électrisait.

Nos corps étaient si prés de s'unir enfin.

« Bella « Grognais-je durement entre ses lèvres. Ses bras fins enlaçaient fermement ma nuque. Je saisis ses jambes pour les enrouler autour de ma taille, provoquant une forte friction contre sa féminité embrasé par son désir. Mes doigts pétrissaient sensuellement ses fesses aux rondeurs félines.

« Huummmmum… »

Je dominais toujours ses lèvres, l'empêchant d'exprimer son plaisir. J'augmentais la pression contre mon érection palpitante. Elle resserra ses jambes pour plus de contact. Je la sentais devenir torride.

Je l'allongeais sur le lit, la couvrant de mon corps, ses lèvres toujours captives aux miennes.

Je frottais lentement ma dureté contre son centre humide, envouté par ses gémissements langoureux, désespérés. Je relâchais finalement ses lèvres pour la laisser respirer et Bella rejeta sa tête contre l'oreiller dans une cambrure sensuelle.

« Dieu..Edward .. » Gémit-elle dans un souffle court. J'entendais son cœur s'emballait.

J'embrassais voracement son cou d'où perlé des gouttes de sueur délicieuses. Son odeur…Son odeur me rendait fou. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi forte, aussi envoutante qu'à ce moment.

« E-Edward..Je t'en supplie..Edward… » Soupira t'elle.

Je remontais mes lèvres à son oreille, une main docile sur son sein tendu.

« Edward… » Pleurnicha t'elle.

Je resserrais tendrement mes doigts, tout en ondulant contre son centre.

« Dieu..Edward..je..je t'en supplie.. »

« Dit le moi Bella..je veux l'entendre.. » Chuchotais je.

Mon autre main retrouva le chemin de sa féminité, ruisselante de son nectar divin.

Elle renforça sa tête contre l'oreiller dans un gémissement désespéré.

J'avais conscience de la mettre au supplice, mais j'adorais la sentir et la voir si désireuse, si soumise.

« Dit-le Bella…Dit-le ..et je serais tient.. »

« Prends-moi Edward..je t'en supplie..Prends-moi.. » Gémit elle dans un pleur.

Ma poitrine vibra dans un grognement sourd et puissant.

Je l'embrassais langoureusement tout en déliant ses jambes toujours enlacées à ma taille. Je les déposais délicatement sur le lit. J'écartais ensuite doucement ses cuisses frémissantes pour me placer à son entrée encore pure. Une chaleur inexplicable s'empara de moi et un feulement de surprise fila dans ma poitrine.

Je ne quittais pas ses yeux. Je voulais les voir pendant ce moment tant attendu. Son regard était intense d'amour et de passion.

« Tu dois me dire ce que tu ressens Bella…Tu dois me dire si je te blesse.. Promet-le moi Bella…»Lui dis-je dans une dernière requête. Je savais maintenant que je me contrôlerais, mais je gardais à l'esprit que c'était sa première fois et je voulais rendre ce moment le moins douloureux que possible.

Elle comprit ce que je voulais dire car elle ne m'interrompit pas. Pas comme lorsque je doutais de moi et qu'elle m'encourager à continuer.

Les yeux humides et fiévreux, elle hochait la tête.

Je l'embrassais tendrement et je contemplais à nouveau ses yeux brillants comme je commençais, avec mesure, à pénétrer l'écrin de ses lèvres ourlées. Je sentis Bella tremblée puis chavirer sous mon mouvement lent.

Brusquement je stoppais mon avancée, et mon corps se raidit dans la surprise.

« Edward qui a t'il ? » Me demanda Bella, inquiète.

« Charlie ! Il vient de garer sa voiture ! » Lâchais-je rapidement.

Bella rejeta violemment sa tête en arrière dans l'exaspération.

« Noonn, noonn.. » Gémit-elle. Elle pleurait presque.

«Il m'avait dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant cet après-midi.. » Me dit-elle maintenant fâchée.

« Il t'a acheté des beignets.. »

Bella roula ses yeux vers le ciel.

« Il voulait te faire la surprise Bella…Il connait ton faible pour les beignets.. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de beignets..plus jamais !...C'est de toi dont j'ai envie Edward.. »

Je l'embrassais rapidement.

« Je sais Bella..moi aussi je brule pour toi..mais… » Je souriais en coin. « … A moins que ton père n'assiste à nos ébats…Je crois hélas, que nous devons reporter notre union. »

J'essayais d'égayer son humeur fâché et frustré. Moi-même j'aurais moi aussi voulu arracher la tête de Charlie à cet instant. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne option.

« Il va peut être juste déposé ces fichus beignet et repartir.. » Dit-elle une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

« Il est en train de te préparer un café…et il viendra taper à ta porte dans un instant…Il se demande pourquoi tu n'es pas encore levée… »

« Je n'ai qu'à lui dire que je ne me sens pas très bien, que je n'irai pas en cours ce matin..Il ne.. »

« Il ne compte pas repartir au commissariat Bella, sa nuit a été fatigante…Il va rester se reposer. » L'informais-je, coupant court à tous ses espoirs.

Elle gémit à nouveau, encore plus frustrée.

Soudain une impression de panique traversa son visage. Elle regarda rapidement la fenêtre, traversée d'une faible lumière.

« Il fait jour Edward ! »

« Je sais » lui répondis-je simplement.

Elle s'esquiva de mes bras et couru à la fenêtre. Elle se retourna, inquiète.

« Edward, il n'y a pas de nuages…tu.. »

Je la rejoins rapidement.

« Chuuttt Bella, Charlie risque de t'entendre et monter …et je ne crois pas qu'il soit très heureux de me trouver nu dans ta chambre… » Je m'interrompis soudain pour contemplais son corps dans la lumière du jour naissant. « Une déesse » pensais-je. Je ne résistais pas à coller son corps contre le mien et à embrasser sensuellement sa nuque puis son cou.

« …un homme nu…avec sa fille, splendide..nue ..également. » Lui chuchotais je dans ses cheveux.

« Edward..Edward ! » M'appela t'elle doucement mais d'une voix sévère.

« Le soleil Edward ! Si Charlie te voit, si.. »

« Chhuuut, calme-toi Bella..Il ne verra rien, je vais rentrer chez moi. »

« Mais comment Edward ? Tu ne pourras pas..tu..»

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, le soleil se lève à peine, il n'est pas encore assez chatoyant pour révéler ce que je suis. Il me reste juste le temps de m'enfuir,»

Elle respira profondément, soulagée.

« Ton père s'apprête à monter Bella, tu dois te rhabiller. »

Elle ne bougea pas, l'air interloqué.

« Tu-tu savais que le jour était en train de se lever..Pourquoi as-tu pris un tel risque Edward ? » Me demanda t'elle.

Je caressais sa joue amoureusement.

« Pour toi Bella, pour toi…Même le soleil n'aurait pas réussi à m'extraire de tes bras.. Ton père, hélas, oui ! » Finis-je en souriant bêtement.

Elle ria doucement.

« Il monte les escaliers Bella » L'avertissais je tout bas.

« Zut !.. » Pesta-t-elle en courant récupérer ses vêtements en désordre.

Je ne pouvais pas quitter mes yeux de son corps exquis. Les pas lourd de Charlie dans l'escalier résonnaient dans la chambre.

Elle terminait de remettre sa culotte lorsqu'elle me lança un regard furieux et désespéré

« Edward ! Pour l'amour de dieu.. ! Il arrive !»

Je souriais à son excitation. Je me rhabillais si vite que ses yeux ne réussirent qu'à entrevoir des brides de mouvements. Puis je me dirigeais vers la petite salle de bain de sa chambre.

« Charlie va te demander pourquoi tu es si en retard ce matin…Tu n'as qu'à lui répondre que tu étais en train de t'adonner, avec ferveur, aux plaisirs charnels avec ton petit ami vampire … » Lui chuchotais-je lorsque je passai à ses côtés.

Son visage s'empourpra aussitôt et je ris, à voix basse, de mon petit jeu taquin. Elle me lança un regard vengeur et me poussa à travers la salle de bain.

Avant de refermer la porte elle se retourna rapidement.

« Oh Edward …Si mon père me questionne au sujet de mes joues rougies je n'aurais qu'à lui répondre que je me caressais avec ferveur en pensant à Jacob ! » Me lança t elle, en représailles avant de refermer brutalement la porte.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Jacob…JACOB ! Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur châtiment à ma taquinerie. Je me faisais battre à mon propre jeu, misérablement et maintenant un sentiment de jalousie envahissait mon esprit.

JACOB ! L'image de Bella dans ma tête, se caressant et gémissant le nom de..de ce chien pouilleux ! GRRRRR !! J'étouffais un grognement de rage.

J'entendis Charlie frapper à la porte de la chambre. La porte s'entrouva.

« Bella ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas encore prête ? Tu vas être en retard pout tes cours. Que…

Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Serais tu fiévreuse ? Tu es toute rouge. »

« Hummmu non ,non ça va Cha-papa…j'ai-j'ai juste eu trop chaud cette nuit.. je me suis oubliée ce matin.. » Entendis-je répondre Bella, embarrassée.

« Oh, humm…Bien, je t'ai ramené des beignets..ne tarde pas à descendre Bella, tu n'es vraiment pas en avance.. »

« Oui, oui, j'arrive tout de suite… »

La porte se referma. J'entendis Bella soupirait dans le soulagement.

Charlie était redescendu, je sortais de ma médiocre cachette.

Je regardais Bella sévèrement. Elle me souriait fièrement, l'air victorieux.

Je grognais.

« C'est toi qui a commencé Edward…Et puis..il ne faut pas jouer à des jeux auxquels on refuse de perdre.. »

Je grognais plus fort, me moquant de l'idée que Charlie puisse m'entendre.

Elle paniqua.

« Chhhuuut Edward ! »

Je m'avançais faussement furieux vers elle et l'embrassais férocement, la planquant rudement contre le mur. Notre baiser s'enflamma dans une danse sauvage de nos langues emmêlées.

J'appuyais mon bassin contre sa féminité, et je sentis sa culotte devenir humide tout à coup.

Un grondement plus doux roula dans mon torse.

Je relâchais ses lèvres en suçant lentement sa langue affamée par notre baiser.

Elle haletait et tremblait, son corps encore surpris par mon assaut grossier.

Je collais ma bouche à son oreille.

« Penses-tu à Jacob lorsque je t'embrasse ? » murmurais-je d'une voix autoritaire.

« N-noon, non Edward » dit elle la voix agité.

Je renforçais mon bassin contre elle et obtint un gémissement lent de sa part.

« Penses-tu à Jacob lorsque je te caresses Bella ? »

« N-Non Edward »

Je déposais un baiser lourd sur ses lèvres tremblantes et lui sourit tendrement.

« Ne fait plus jamais allusion à une quelconque fantaisie sexuelle avec ce chien miteux, Bella ! »

Elle sourit.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si mauvais perdant Edward ! » me dit-elle en riant.

« Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur moi Bella. »Ronronnais-je à son oreille.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la fenêtre. La lumière du jour emplissait de plus en plus la chambre.

« Tu dois y aller Edward » Me dit-elle tristement.

« Oui »

Elle avait raison, il me rester très peu de temps avant d'être piéger par le soleil.

Je l'embrassais tendrement cette fois, la serrant délicatement contre moi.

« Je te retrouve ce soir mon amour »

Bella hocha la tête, le cœur lourd.

Je la libérais et gagna la fenêtre.

Je la regardais une dernière fois avant de disparaitre par sa fenêtre.

**La suite bientôt…si vous avez apprécié…**


	8. Chapter VII : deuxième chance

Salut à tous…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…Désolé si il ya quelques fautes..Je l'ai posté un peu tard..un peu fatiguée..lol

**N'hésitez pas à me faire connaitre vos avis, même négatifs, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer…Merci à tous,**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre VII : deuxième chance**

Je restais plusieurs minutes, le cœur serré, à fixer la fenêtre d'où il avait disparu.

Non, non, ce n'était pas possible ! C'était un mauvais rêve, un très mauvais rêve.

Cela n'avait pas pu arriver…Pas à ce moment.

Oui, c'est bien çà, j'étais certainement en train de rêver, tout ceci ne s'était jamais produit !

« Belllaaa ! »

Arggg, NON !..Mon faible espoir s'envola au son de sa voix !

« Bellaaa.. , dépêche toi tu es en retard ! »

« OUI CHARLIE ! ! Ca va ! Je descends dans cinq minutes ! »

Je le maudissais ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi juste à ce moment ?

Pourquoi avait il choisi justement ce jour pour avoir un élan de paternalisme ?

Une heure. J'aurais souhaitée juste une heure encore dans ses bras...

Charlie venait de m'ôter le moment le plus intense de ma vie. J'entrouvrais les portes du paradis et il me les a refermé brutalement.

J'étais furieuse contre lui. Je sais qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, quoique que.., mais je lui en voulais quand même à mort !

Je pris une douche rapide et descendis l'escalier à toute vitesse. J'évitais de justesse une chute dans celui-ci. Il fallait que je me calme ! Si je restais dans cet état aujourd'hui, ma deuxième nuit avec Edward se passerait sur un lit d'hôpital.

J'attrapais furtivement mes clés sur la table de la cuisine, ignorant Charlie qui buvait tranquillement sa tasse de café.

« Tu ne déjeunes pas Bella ? Regarde, je t'ai pris tes beignets préfères. »

Maudit soi ces beignets !

« Non, comme tu l'as dit je suis en retard ! » Lui dis-je un peu trop énervée.

« Humm ..Ouais…Bon..Tu ne veux pas en prendre au moins un, pour la route ? »

J'enrageais intérieurement : il n'allait pas me lâcher avec ses fichus beignets ! Beignets qui avaient gâché mon moment tant attendu.

Je filais vers la porte d'entrée, attrapant ma veste au passage.

« Non merci, je n'aime plus les beignets ! » Lui rétorquais-je en passant la porte d'entrée.

Je montais dans mon camion et allumer le contact. Charlie arriva dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, l'air confondu.

Je reculais dans l'allée et partis en direction du lycée.

J'avais vraiment été désagréable avec Charlie, il essayait juste de m'être agréable, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être furieuse contre lui.

Je m'aperçus que je roulais un peu trop vite, je respirais profondément pour retrouver un semblant de calme et réduit ma vitesse. De toute manière je n'étais pas pressée d'arriver au lycée. Je serais incapable de me concentrer sur quoi que se soit aujourd'hui.

Les rues défilaient doucement et je commençais doucement à m'apaiser.

Je stoppais à un feu rouge et remarquais soudain une note pliée sur le tableau de bord, juste devant mes yeux. J'avais été trop énervée jusque là pour l'apercevoir. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Je savais très bien qui en était l'auteur.

J'attrapais la note et la déplia. Je cessais de respirer à sa lecture.

_Bella, ma vie, mon âme,_

_Pour l'éternité, de toi, je suis épris,_

_Ton pardon j'implore pour mes brutales ardeurs,_

_Dans quelques heures, des heures câlines, je t'offrirais à foison,_

_Pour toi je deviendrais un doux et sage amant,_

_Ou ton plaisir absolu sera ma seule obsession._

_E._

Je tenais toujours la note entre mes doigts tremblants. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger et une chaleur inouïe commençait à parcourir mes veines. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur faisait un bruit ahurissant. C'est alors que l'envie pressante, démente de le sentir à nouveau en moi m'envahit le corps et l'esprit. La chaleur, la brulure du désir, l'amour que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'Edward avait commençait à glisser en moi …Toutes ces sensations me revenait dans ma chair. J'avais de plus en plus chaud…Mon envie d'être avec lui augmentait à chaque seconde...Et je rêvais subitement de sentir à nouveau sa main au creux de mes cuisses, là ou cette chaleur, presque brulante, s'était finalement fixée.

Brusquement le bruit irritant d'un klaxon de voiture m'arracha de mon ardente rêverie.

Le cerveau embrumé, j'aperçus néanmoins, dans le rétroviseur, le mécontentement bruyant du conducteur derrière moi. Apparemment j'étais restée arrêté au feu vert depuis un long moment. Reprenant mes esprits, je redémarrais hâtivement et dépassais le feu.

Je ne savais pas comment j'arrivais encore à conduire correctement. J'inspirais profondément…Et me demandais par quel enchantement Edward arrivait, par quelques mots couchés sur le papier, à me rendre totalement folle de lui.

J'allais bientôt arriver au lycée. Il fallait que je me calme, je devais paraitre censé pendant ces huit prochaines heures.

Je dois cesser de penser à lui…C'est le seul moyen..Oui, le seul moyen.

O.K., je cessais de penser à lui à cet instant.…..Je cessais de penser à lui…

Je cessais de penser à ce soir..Je cessais de penser …à ses mains félines… à son regard brûlant… à ses lèvres de glace et de soie … à sa peau aux milles saveurs..

Mon dieu je serais devenue dingue avant la fin de cette journée !

J'arrivais tant bien que mal au parking du lycée.

Personne, c'était désert, j'étais vraiment en retard.

Après avoir couru maladroitement dans les couloirs, je frappais discrètement à la porte de ma classe et entrait gauchement.

Heureusement pour moi, c'était le cours pratique de physique et chacun était occupé à ses travaux. Ils auraient même pu ignorer mon arrivée tardive si Mr Gardy, mon professeur, ne m'avait pas héler d'une manière jubilatoire.

« Aaaah ! Miss Isabella Swan ! Vous daignez enfin nous rejoindre ! Que vous est il arrivé..Dite-moi, je suis curieux de l'entendre »

Je découvrais les joies du sexe avec le plus séduisant des vampires jusqu'au retour imprévu de mon père !! Humm, non, mauvaise réponse.

« Eh bien Miss Swann ? » Me redemanda t'il, peu aimable.

Tous les yeux de la classe étaient braqués sur moi. Génial, comment ça ils pourraient tous témoigner de mon air de foldingue transit d'amour.

« Humm, Euhh..un ..un problème de voiture..Désolé pour mon retard » Balbutiais-je lamentablement. J'entendais quelques rires étouffés.

Mr Gardy me lançât un regard critique. Mon piètre mensonge ne l'avait bien sûr pas convaincu.

« Bien sûr, une panne de voiture..La prochaine fois, Miss Swan, vous n'aurais pas à prendre la peine de vous présenter à mon cours, suis-je assez clair ? »

« Très clair Mr Brady » Dis je d'une voix basse.

Il retourna à son bureau.

Je soufflais et allait m'assoir lourdement sur ma chaise.

La journée commençait fort.

Heureusement cette heure se termina rapidement, vu que j'en avais raté une bonne partie. Je sortais avec hâte lorsqu'une main sur mon épaule m'interpella. Je me retournais.

NON ! Pitié, Pas lui, pas aujourd'hui.

« Hé, salut Bella, ça va ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ce matin ? »

« Salut Mike.. Rien c'est..juste..Je ne me suis pas réveillée c'est tout. » Lui répondis- je agacée.

« Ouais,..Bien.. T'inquiète pas pour Mr Gary, il aura déjà oublié ton retard au déjeuner. »

« hummm..merci.. »

Il n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main de mon épaule et cela commencé à m'irriter.

Il se rapprocha, un peu trop prés. Ça n'était vraiment pas le jour.

« Edward est il rentré ? »

Je sursautais à sa question franche et indiscrète.

« Non, pourquoi ? » Je lui mentais. Pour tous, les enfants Cullen revenaient d'un séjour d'étude qu'en fin de semaine. Edward n'était donc pas encore censé être revenu.

Il s'approcha de mon visage.

« Oh. Humm...C'est bien ce que je pensais…Je voulais juste te dire qu'il était fou de te délaisser autant..tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'unique Bella et..et je me demandais si je..si tu... »

« ARRETE CA MIKE ! TOUT DE SUITE ! » Criais-je en retirant sa main de mon épaule.

Les gens autour de nous s'arrêtèrent pour observer la scène. Jessica en première ligne, suivi de prés par Angela.

Je me ressaisissais.

« Mike, j'ai été plus que patiente face à toutes tes avances déplacées cette semaine. Mais là tu dépasses les bornes..» Dis-je d'une voix plus calme.

Il me regardait d'un air contrit.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'accepter Mike, mais je suis avec Edward. Tu comprends ? Edward ! Tu ne l'apprécies pas mais moi si, alors je te demande gentiment d'arrêter d'être après moi. »

Il avait l'air blessé maintenant. Mike était un copain sympa, et malgré son attitude cette semaine, je ne voulais pas lui briser le cœur.

Je posais ma main sur son bras.

« Mike, tu perds ton temps avec moi…Je t'aime bien tu le sais, mais c'est avec Edward que je veux être..Et puis…Tu es le roi des idiots.. » Je lui faisais suivre mon regard vers Jessica qui ne perdait pas une miette de notre conversation. « …Tu ne vois même pas qu'elle n'attend que toi Mike. » finis-je tout bas.

Il regardait fixement Jessica, en proie à sa réflexion. Je lui pressais amicalement l'épaule et repris ma marche dans le couloir. Je passais devant Jessica qui m'offrit un petit sourire, que je lui retournais discrètement. Elle me faisait la tête jusqu'ici, à cause du manège de Mike. Elle venait enfin de comprendre qu'il ne m'intéressait en rien.

Aucun homme ne pourrait plus jamais m'intéresser…

Je m'installais dans le cours suivant. Histoire. Tant mieux, je n'avais rien à faire que d'écouter le flot monotone du prof et laisser s'écouler une heure supplémentaire.

Je repensais à ce que Mike pensait au sujet d'Edward… qu'il me délaissait.

Je souris bêtement à mes dernières heures dans ses bras. Je voulais bien, être délaissé plus souvent !

La matinée s'acheva tant bien que mal et l'heure du déjeuner arriva.

Je m'étais assise seule à une table à l'écart et je jouais nonchalamment avec la nourriture de mon plateau. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Mon esprit revoyait inlassablement le corps nu d'Edward, cette nuit. J'avais fermé les yeux sans m'en rendre compte. Son corps…Il était d'une beauté irréelle. Elancé et puissant, mince tout en étant athlétique. Un équilibre parfait. Sa musculature fine, si parfaite, ses cuisses aux lignes puissantes, son torse magistral, lisse mais viril, sa fierté masculine si…si étonnante…Je ré-ouvrais les yeux dans un éclair. Mes joues étaient rouges et mon souffle court.

« He Bella ! On peut…Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Je levais nébuleusement la tête vers la voix qui s'adressait à moi.

Jessica venait de s'assoir en face de moi.

« Oui, t'as l'air toute bizarre. » Ajouta Angela, qui s'était assise à sa droite.

Je ne les avais pas vues arriver à ma table.

Je frissonnai, tentant de chasser mes pensées d'Edward.

« Huum ouais, ouais..tout va bien…je..je suis juste un peu fatiguée… » Répondis- je.

Elles me sourirent, bienveillantes. Elles commencèrent à manger et Jessica avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur : elle ne cessait de parler, et parler. J'acquiesçais de temps à temps à son flux de paroles, sans vraiment l'écouter.

Angela me regarda tout à coup bizarrement.

Au bout d'un moment remarquant qu'Angela ne lui répondait plus, Jessica s'interrompit et regarda Angela dans l'interrogation.

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Qu'est ce que j'avais ?

Soudain elle afficha un sourire énorme, les yeux espiègles.

« C'est bien ce que je crois Bella ? » Me demanda-t-elle en indiquant mon cou d'un geste du visage. Jessica s'esclaffa.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Dit-elle à son tour toute excitée.

Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'avais ?

Je les regardais, incrédule.

Angela se pencha vers moi à travers la petite table. Jessica suivit son mouvement.

« Tu as bien dit à Mike qu'Edward n'était pas rentré n'est ce pas ? »

Jessica riait bêtement, comme une enfant.

J'avalais, mal à l'aise.

« Euhh…o-oui..Pourquoi ? » Lui demandais-je, d'une voix peu assurée.

Elles s'esclaffèrent toutes les deux à ma réponse.

Elle se pencha encore un peu plus vers moi, comme pour me dire un secret.

« Ces marques sur ton cou prouvent l'inverse ! »

Quoi ? Quelles marques ? De quoi elle parlait ? Je n'avais rien remarqué ce matin.

Quoique, en y repensant, je n'avais pas vraiment pris le temps de m'observer dans la glace, ne serais-ce pour me coiffer.

Jessica me tendit un miroir de poche, ayant comprit que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quoi elles parlaient.

Je saisis son miroir et examina mon cou. Brusquement je les aperçu, et mon visage s'empourpra aussitôt.

Deux meurtrissures. Deux meurtrissures, légèrement bleutés, déparaient sur ma peau, légèrement en dessus de ma clavicule.

Des marques de succion ! Edward m'avait fait des marques de succion ! Dans le feu de l'action, je ne les avais pas senties. Je sentais mes joues chauffaient de plus belle.

Je tendis son miroir à Jessica, et tenta de réajuster mon pull pour camoufler les preuves du passage de ses lèvres voraces.

Angela et Jessica riaient de mon embarras.

Je n'en revenais pas, il m'avait marquée…Ses lèvres avaient sucé durement ma peau..Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Edward prenne ce risque. Je savais qu'il avait vaincu sa soif pour mon sang…mais de là à être si audacieux face à sa nature…

Alice avait raison, Edward avait changé, désormais il avait foi en lui, foi en son contrôle. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs suggéré de l'aider à prendre confiance en lui. J'avais suivi son conseil il ya quelques heures…lorsque, surmontant ma pudeur je m'étais déshabillée sensuellement pour Edward. C'est tout ce que j'avais eu besoin de faire…Edward avait déjà changé… et avait, très bien, pris la situation en mains !

Les rires étouffés d'Angela m'arrachèrent de mes pensées.

« Humm…oui..oui.. Peut être qu'Edward est revenu.. » Leur dis-je, embarrassée. Je ne pouvais pas nier. Elles rirent de plus belle.

« C'est à cause de lui que tu étais en retard ce matin ? » Me demanda Jessica, empressée.

Je sursautais.

« Hein ? Euuhhh..n-non, non , je.. »

Je n'en finissais pas de rougir, mes joues me brulaient à présent. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais traversé la cafeteria en courant pour échapper à cette conversation.

« Je suis sûr du contraire ! » Me dit-elle, surexcitée par son affirmation.

« Alors..Edward et toi vous avez... » Angela ne finit pas sa question, suffisamment explicite.

« Non ! » Leur répondis-je aussi sec. Je ne mentais pas. Bien…si mon père n'avait pas fait irruption, cela aurait été effectivement le cas…

Elles me fixaient, septiques.

« ..Je..Il est juste passé me saluer.. »

« Pourquoi n'est il pas venu au lycée ? » Me demanda Angela. Zut !

« Hummm..Il était …fatigué par le voyage…Il a préféré rester se reposer chez lui. »

« En tout cas il semble que tu lui ai beaucoup manqué. » Dit Angela, en fixant mon cou à nouveau et clignant de l'œil.

« Huumm..ouuais..on peut dire ça. » Dis-je gênée.

« Tu sais Bella..Ne le prend pas mal..Mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose…J'ai..du mal à imaginer Edward Cullen…Comment dire..à l'imaginer comme un petit ami doux et affectueux…Il..Il parait si froid, si inabordable… » M'avoua Angela.

Jessica semblait impatience d'entendre ma réponse aux suppositions erronées d'Angela.

Je savais qu'Edward l'avait toujours intrigué.

J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à leurs questions trop privé.

« Ohh…euuuhh..Eh bien rassure-toi Angela…Edward..me convient très bien.. » Lui dis-je, en essayant de répondre d'un ton dégagé et évasif.

Angela perçut enfin que leurs questions m'embarrassaient.

« Hum..Excuse-nous Bella, on est vraiment trop curieuse ! »Me dit-elle en riant doucement, gênée à son tour.

« Ouais..Juste un peu » Lui répondis-je en grimaçant.

Elles rirent toute les deux sottement.

Au même instant mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je le retirai et vu le prénom d'Edward sur l'écran. Mon cœur s'affola : Il appelait rarement sur mon portable.

« Euhh..Excusez-moi… » Leurs dis-je en me levant.

« Quand on parle du loup.. » dit Angela en souriant. Comment savait-elle ? C'était si évident

sur mon visage ?

Je m'éloignais un peu gauchement et décrochais.

« Hé.. » dis-je simplement.

« Bella..Je ne te dérange pas ? » Jamais !

« N-Non, non pas du tout..Que..Qui a-t-il Edward ? » Demandais-je un peu inquiète.

Il ria. J'aimais tant entendre son rire cristallin.

« Ma Bella anxieuse… » Il rait doucement à nouveau

« Tout va bien Bella..Je voulais juste te proposer quelque chose.. »

Mon cœur s'emballait maintenant, mais pas d'inquiétude….d'excitation..

« Hummm..Bien..J'ai pensé..cette nuit..Charlie sera toujours present.. alors..Bien.. Que dirais tu de venir chez moi Bella ? »

Mes mains tremblaient et je me concentrais pour ne pas faire tomber mon portable.

« Oh..Euuhh..oui..oui avec joie..m-mais tes parents ?..tes frères ?.. tes s..»

« C'est arrangé » me coupa t'il. « Nous serons seul. La maison est à nous jusqu'à demain. »

« C-Comment as-tu.. » Je bafouillais, et je suis sûre qu'Edward souriait au téléphone.

« Carlisle et Esmée ont prévu d'aller rendre visite à un clan-ami ce soir, à une centaine de kilomètres de Fork. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de convaincre Alice et Jasper de les accompagner, Alice avait déjà vu que j'allais le leur demander...Et puis j'ai eu une petite discussion avec elle..au sujet de sa mauvaise manie de partager ses visions de ma..humm..de notre vie amoureuse. Elle me devait bien ça. »

Je tortillais mes doigts, nerveusement.

« Et..et pour Rosalie et Emmet.. ? »

« Humm…ce fut un peu plus ardu..De plus Emmet est un peu fâché contre moi..Alors.. »

« Pourquoi est il fâché ? » Demandais-je curieuse.

« t'expliquerais un peu plus tard…Bref..j'ai finalement réussit à les convaincre d'accompagner les autres… »

« Comment ? »

Il ria à ma question.

« Je les ai menacé, durant un mois, de dire à voix haute leurs pensées lubriques en présence de Carlisle ou d' Esmée, et croit-moi, elles ne manquent pas...»

Je ne pus me retenir de rire à mon tour.

« Ils vont te haïr ! »

« Ça m'est égal…du moment où nous sommes seul. » Dit-il d'une voix voluptueuse.

Je restais un moment silencieux, perdue une nouvelle fois dans mes pensées de la nuit à venir.

« Bella ? »

« Oh..humm…excuse moi...Je…Je réfléchissais à -à..ce que j'allais raconter à Charlie... ».

« Je te fait confiance »

Je voyais Angela et Jessica me faire des grands signes.

« Hein…ohh..euh..oui, oui je..j'ai déjà une vague idée.. » Dis-je d'une voix distraite.

« Il y a un problème Bella ? Humm…Je..Je ne veux rien t'imposer, si tu veux attendre.. »

« NON ! Non ! » Dis je un peu trop fort.

« Non, ne veux pas attendre…C'est...c'est juste Angela et Jessica qui..»

« Elles t'ennuient ? » Demanda-t-il, préoccupé.

« Non, non, elles sont juste ..curieuses…Angela a remarqué mes.. » Je m'arrêtais net.

Silence. Je n'osais plus ouvrir la bouche, j'en avais trop dit.

« Qu'a-t-elle remarqué Bella ? »

Au son feutré de sa voix je compris qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il voulait me taquiner.

« Ton penchant vampirique ! » Lui chuchotais-je.

Il ria.

« Je suis désolé Bella…Je n'ai pas pu résister…comme tu l'as dit..c'est mon mauvais penchant. » Me répondit-il amusé.

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était un mauvais penchant.. » Ajoutais-je doucement.

J'entendis un grognement doux.

Je m'éloignais encore un peu.

« Bella…Je..Je suis fou de cette attente.. » Me dit-il, une réel souffrance dans la voix.

Je commençais à chercher mon souffle.

« Moi aussi Edward… »

La sonnerie de la reprise des cours retentit dans la cafeteria.

Il soupira.

« Rejoint moi vite. »

« Promis »

Je raccrochais, le cœur palpitant.

Je revenais vers Angela et Jessica qui m'attendaient avec excitation, faisant de mon mieux pour oublier le frisson qui parcouraient mon corps. Mon dieu… cette journée était hélas loin d'être finit.

L'après-midi toucha enfin à sa fin, et la plupart des élèves passaient les portes du lycée avec hâte, en prévisions de leurs sorties du week-end.

Je saluais rapidement Jessica et les autres et montait rapidement dans mon camion.

Ils m'avaient proposé de me joindre à eux pour une viré sur la plage. J'avais déclinais leur offre, ayant bien sur d'autres projets en vue.

J'arrivais plus vite que d'habitude chez moi. Je franchissais la porte d'entrée, tout en répétant silencieusement ce que j'avais prévu de dire à Charlie.

Je posais ma veste et le rejoins dans le salon. Il suivait un énième match de baseball à la télévision. Tant mieux, il était généralement de bonne humeur lorsqu'il regardait du sport.

« Hé..Bonsoir Bella…Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Horrible et interminable.

« Ouais…merci. »

« Hummm. Char..Papa, ça ne t'embête pas si je passe la nuit chez Angela.. »

Il leva le nez de sa télévision.

« …Elle a un devoir important à rendre pour lundi,…elle a quelques difficulté et je lui ai proposé mon aide… »

Angela passait le week-end hors de la ville, chez ses grands-parents, une couverture parfaite.

« Et vous allez y passer la nuit entière ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Non, non bien sûr…On compte commander quelques pizzas et louer des dvd pour se détendre. Je…j'ai juste envie d'une une nuit entre filles…de discussions interminables…

Tu voix ce que je veux dire.. »

Non il ne voyait certainement pas. Ce genre de soirée lui été parfaitement inconnue. Mais je savais qu'il serait heureux que je passe la nuit chez une amie. Je n'étais pas des plus sociable, je sortais peu (sauf avec Edward)…et ça l'inquiétais parfois. Il n'allait donc pas me refuser ce genre de sortie. De plus il pensait qu'Edward était absent, donc il était rassuré !

« Euhh… . »

« Si ça te gène je rentrerais juste un peu plus tard que d'habitude.. » Je l'achevais.

« Non, non ! Vas-y, passe la nuit chez ton amie Bella..Tu as le droit de t'amuser, et puis c'est vendredi… »

Gagné !

« Merci..Bien, je prend une douche et je la rejoins directement »

« O.K »

Il retourna à son match, sans une once de soupçon.

Je montais rapidement à ma chambre. Je prenais une longue douche essayant de me détendre avant de rejoindre Edward. J'étais impatience mais aussi un peu nerveuse. Un drôle de sentiment naquit dans ma tête. Je repensais à Edward, ou plus exactement à l'aisance dont il avait fait preuve la nuit dernière. C'était nouveau pour moi, mais lui semblait…si expérimenté…Mon esprit ne put s'empêché de se demander s'il avait connu d'autres femmes avant moi...des femmes de son espèce…Ce drôle de sentiment n'était en fait que de la jalousie. Je me sentis soudain très peu de chose. Je recommençais à me demander ce qu'une simple fille comme moi avait de spécial pour retenir un être comme Edward? Moi, une jeune femme si ordinaire, si maladroite.

L'eau, devenu tiède, me sortit de ma réflexion et je sortis de la douche, je secouais la tête pour essayer de chasser toutes ces pensées idiotes.

J'allais jusqu'à ma commode pour choisir un ensemble de lingerie, digne de cette soirée.

Tout en farfouillant mon tiroir , je repensais encore à cette nuit dans ses bras, où son amour pour moi fut si palpable, si absolu. Je souris à cette sensation extraordinaire d'être éperdument aimé par ce magnifique immortel. Je minimisais finalement mes théories sur ses éventuelles et anciennes liaisons, et ma jalousie naissante se dissipât.

Peu satisfaite des ensembles que je trouvais, j'ouvrais le deuxième tiroir de ma commode :

Je restai médusé à son contenu. Il y avait des dizaines d'ensembles de lingerie fine, tous neuf. Ils étaient magnifiques et je déduis rapidement qu'ils étaient sans doute tous issus de grandes marques. J'osais à peine en prendre un dans mes mains. Le tissu était si raffiné, si sophistiqué.

Un seul nom me vint à l'esprit : Alice.

Soudain je compris. Elle avait vu ce moment. Elle avait vu que ne trouverais pas un ensemble assez honorable pour cette soirée inoubliable. Elle avait donc réglé le problème…à sa façon. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez…Elle avait vraiment fait des folies.

Je contemplais un à un ces ensembles, ils étaient tous fabuleux. Le choix était difficile. Mon choix s'opta finalement pour un ensemble en dentelle rouge carmin, orné de subtil motif de couleur ocre doré.

Je m'étais attardé pour choisir ma lingerie, mais concernant le reste de mes vêtements, je ne me posai pas vraiment de question et choisi une tenu décontractée, fidèle à moi-même. Jean et chemise noire centrée. Je déposai le tout sur mon lit.

Je retournais dans la salle de bain et pris le lait pour le corps que ma mère m'avait offert il y a quelques temps. Il était vraiment agréable au toucher et son parfum fleuri était discret, juste ce qu'il fallait. J'enduisais longuement mon corps. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'imaginais au bout de quelques minutes, que c'était les mains d'Edward qui enrobait mon corps de cette lotion fondante. Aussitôt mon cœur amoureux s'emballa et une chaleur intense gagnait mon ventre. Mon corps s'emportait !

J'arrêtais ma friction et sortait de la salle de bain.

Je revêtais enfin l'ensemble d'Alice : c'était stupéfiant. Il avait semblé fait pour moi.

Alice était vraiment douée en matière de lingerie, comme tout ce qui touché à l'aspect vestimentaire d'ailleurs,.. Je ne pouvais nier son talent comme je m'observais gaiement dans le miroir de ma chambre.

La forme du soutien gorge m'offrait un décolleté plus plongeant et plus sexy que ceux que je portais d'habitude. Il sublimait mon buste et donnait à mes petits seins l'illusion de formes plus généreuses. La couleur vive et chaude tranchait strictement avec ma peau claire. Ce contraste était vraiment séduisant.

La culotte, elle, semblait être faite d'une dentelle encore plus fine et plus douce. C'était une culotte garçon : taille basse et dentelle qui descendait légèrement plus bas sur mes cuisses. Elle était à la fois très confortable et extrêmement sexy. Bien loin de ce que j'avais l'habitude de porter.

Je me demandais tout à coup si Edward était un amateur de dessous…Je frissonnais à l'idée que j'aurais bien vite la réponse à ma question.

Je finissais de m'habiller et de me coiffer.

Je rejoins Charlie, toujours au salon.

« Humm, Char..papa, j'y vais…à demain alors.. » Lui dis-je, lui faisant un faible au revoir de la main.

Il se retourna vers moi.

« Très bien, j'espère que tu passeras une bonne soirée..À demain Bella » Me dit-il, visiblement joyeux de mon (faux) élan de socialisation.

Je passais la porte et montais dans mon camion.

Je démarrais et partait en direction de la maison de la famille Cullen.

Sur la route, je pouvais presque entendre les battements forts de mon cœur, et mes mains tremblaient légèrement. Cette nuit..notre nuit..si attendu…Avant même d'arriver j'étais très émue. Je devais me reprendre, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward pense à tord que j'étais effrayée ou quelque chose du genre. Je respirais profondément, plusieurs fois d'affilé…je sentis mon cœur ralentir un peu.

Je quittais finalement la route et empruntais le chemin sombre qui menait à sa demeure.

Je ralentissais et arrivais enfin devant son porche.

Le ciel était clair, et le soleil encore haut. Mais ici, la nuit semblait toujours proche…Tout était sombre. La végétation dense, et les arbres monumentaux qui encerclaient la maison empêchaient la luminosité du soleil de parvenir jusqu'ici. Cela donnait une dimension mystérieuse aux lieux.

Je descendais du camion et mes yeux cherchaient sa présence. Rien.

Je montais les quelques marches de l'entrée et ouvrait la porte, sans bruit.

Une faible lumière diffusait du grand salon. Je m'approchais doucement pour découvrir la lumière douce de quelques bougies, semées ici et là. Une subtile et savoureuse odeur de cuisine flottait dans l'air, jusqu'ici.

Edward avait cuisiné pour moi ? L'idée me fit sourire tendrement.

Soudain, dans mon dos, des bras puissant encerclèrent ma taille.

« Bonsoir mon amour… » Me dit sensuellement Edward avant de m'embrasser dans le cou.

Je ne pus retenir un tremblement.

« J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devenir fou… » Me dit il en remontant son visage dans mes cheveux. Il humât profondément dans ma chevelure et je l'entendis grogner tout bas.

Je tremblais à nouveau.

Il me retourna doucement face à lui et il m'embrassa délicatement, presque chastement.

« Je suis si heureux que tu sois enfin là Bella.. »

Il me sourit et je contemplais son visage sous le faible éclairage.

Ses yeux étaient encore plus ensorcelants que d'habitude.

Ils étaient étincelants… semblant être fait d'or et de feu.

Ses cheveux chauds et luisants étaient comme… la fourrure vivante…d'un animal sauvage.

Ses lèvres fines semblaient avoir été peintes au pinceau..

Mes yeux étaient perdus dans sa contemplation et j'oubliais le reste de mon corps..

« Respire Bella.. » Entendis-je.

Je revenais à moi. Edward me regardait, amusé.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

« Je vais devoir t'accrocher une bouteille d'oxygène à ton dos si tu continus d'oublier de respirer quant tu es avec moi.. » Se moqua-t-il tendrement.

« Hummm…je perdrais ce problème…si..tu étais moins sublime... »

Il sourit et rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes.

« De nous deux, c'est toi la plus sublime Bella.. » Me retourna-t-il, d'une voix terriblement sensuelle.

Alors, il effleurait lentement ses lèvres froides sur les miennes, horriblement lentement…laissant de temps à temps sa langue filait entre elles. Il accentua la fente entre mes lèvres et suça voluptueusement mes lèvres humides et tremblantes. Il resserrait ses mains autour de mes hanches, me tirant doucement contre lui. Je tremblais en sentant contre moi sa virilité déjà érigé. Il suça ma langue entres ses lèvres, subtilement au début…puis progressivement il augmenta la succion douce de ma langue. Il ne m'avait jamais embrassé de cette façon.

J'avais l'impression que ma bouche semblait être une sucrerie dont il se délectait.

Il libera finalement ma langue et mordilla ma lèvre inferieure puis s'attaqua, toujours délicatement, à ma lèvres supérieur. Un grognement doux provenant de sa gorge les fit vibrer délicieusement. Je gémis entre ses lèvres et pressais mon bassin contre son membre. Il grogna plus fort et m'embrassa enfin complètement, langoureusement.

J'allais être à bout de souffle. Il le senti et libéra ma bouche, un sourire comblé sur son visage. Je respirai lourdement.

Avant que je m'en rende compte j'étais soulevée du sol, dans ses bras.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, ma petit humaine.. » Dit-il en souriant comme un gamin.

Il m'emmena à vitesse de vampire jusqu'à la cuisine.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit dans la stupéfaction.

Edward me posa à terre, me laissant errer, ahurie à travers la cuisine.

Des dizaines de mets, tous dans des plats différends, étaient disposés sur la grande table. Mes yeux s'égaraient dans ce paysage culinaire aux formes et couleurs multiples. J'étais au milieu d'un restaurant trois étoiles ! Des aromes qui m'étaient inconnu flattaient mes narines.

Les plats froids et les dessert reposaient sur des assiettes de glace pilée…Les plats chauds eux, étaient sur des petits bruleurs, pour maintenir leur température. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel.

Je me retournais vers Edward, qui était appuyé contre le bar de la cuisine, sourire aux lèvres.

« Edward…C'est..éblouissant…C'est toi qui fais tout ça ? »

Il hocha la tête dans la négation.

« Hélas, je n'ai pas ces talents culinaires. Ces plats ont été élaborés par un grand chef français. Une relation de Carlisle, il l'a eu plusieurs fois comme patient à l'hôpital. Je ne voulais pas te laisser mourir de faim, Bella. » Dit il en riant.

« C'est splendide, mais tu as vu grand. Je n'arriverais jamais à manger tout ça tu sais… »

Il leva un sourcil.

« Disons juste..que…j'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir un peu plus faim que d'habitude …ou avoir besoin de reprendre des forces… »Dit-il de manière équivoque.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourpraient à ses allusions.

Il s'avança jusqu'à moi.

« J'adore te voir rougir Bella..C'est vraiment adorable.. » Dit- il tendrement.

Il prit mon visage rougi dans ses mains et déposa un baiser doux sur mes lèvres.

« Adorable.. » Chuchota –il en se retirant.

J'appuyais mes mains sur son torse.

« Profite en Edward…ça ne durera pas.. »

Il savait que j'évoquais le jour ou je serais comme lui, un vampire, et que je perdrais toutes ces manifestations humaines qui l'aimaient tant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Il fronça les sourcils un instant.

« Bien nous verrons ça beaucoup plus tard….Pour l'instant tu es toujours ma petite humaine..et je compte bien profiter …de tous tes petits défauts.. »Me dit il d'une voix si basse qu'elle me fit trembler.

« As-tu froid ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Non, non tout va bien Edward.. » Le rassurais-je.

Il me relâcha néanmoins, craignant toujours que je sois frigorifié quand j'étais contre lui.

« Veux-tu diner ? » Me demanda-t-il, toujours attentif à mes besoins primaires d'humaine.

« Hummm…il est encore un peu tôt…je te remercie Edward.. ..Néanmoins… »

Je ne résistais pas à déguster du bout du doigt un fabuleux gateaux aux trois chocolats, qui trônait glorieusement parmi tous les autres desserts, sur la table.

Mon palais découvrait à cet instant des saveurs inédites…délicieuses…Mes yeux s'étaient fermés sous l'émotion de ces nouvelles sensations gastronomiques.

Je gémis de plaisir, suçant pleinement mon doigt pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce délice.

Une fois passée cette euphorie gustative, je ré-ouvrit les yeux.

Ma respiration cessa à la vue d'Edward.

Il me regardait intensément, le visage et la mâchoire serrés. La couleur de ses yeux avait subitement viré à un noir profond, presque ténébreux, rehaussés d'une étrange lueur.

« Qu-qu'est ce qui se passe Edward. ? » Demandais-je, inquiète.

Il ne répondit pas mais un léger grognement monta dans sa poitrine.

J'avalais durement.

« E-Edward..Qu'et ce qu'il y a .. » Redemandais je en m'avançant vers lui.

Il fit deux pas en arrière.

« U-Une minute Bella…L-Laisse moi une minute..Ne-ne bouge pas s'il te plait.. » Me demanda-t-il, serrant toujours les dents, comme s'il avait mal ou qu'il luttait contre une force supérieure.

Il me faisait penser à un lion blessé qui observait une gazelle et qui se demandait s'il allait se jeter sur elle ou pas.

Subitement, je déchiffrais cette étrange lueur qui brillait dans son regard.

Du désir.

C'était du désir, un désir brutal, presque terrifiant.

J'étais en train de comprendre…Je baissai alors mes yeux au doigt qui avait recueillit ce bout de gâteau au chocolat. Je repensais ensuite à ma gestuelle..Et là tout fut clair…Celle-ci avait été plus qu'équivoque et avait suggérée dans l'esprit d'Edward...une certaine fantaisie sexuelle. Mes joues s'empourprèrent, mes lèvres s'entrouvèrent dans la surprise, et en même temps je sentis cette délicieuse et familière sensation inonder mon bas ventre. Cette révélation venait de m'exciter au plus haut point.

Un minute ou deux avaient passées, et effectivement, Edward parut se rétablir. Ses traits s'apaisèrent et il expira longuement. Il revint doucement vers moi, le visage confus, les poings serrés.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Bella…Je..»

« Non, Edward..C'est moi qui suis désolée..Je sais que tu fais de terribles efforts pour te contenir..et..et je n'ai pas été suffisamment prudente..J'aurais du prendre garde à mes gestes…à ce qu'ils pouvaient te laisser imaginer..» Le coupais-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente fautif et qu'il recule encore une fois.

« J'ai faillit perdre mon contrôle Bella...Je-je j'ai cru que j'allais reverser le contenu de la table..et te prendre directement Bella..ici ..maintenant..» Dit-il furieux contre lui-même. Il recommençait à douter de lui.

Je m'avançais vers lui et pris son visage entre les mains.

« Edward..Tout va bien, tu n'as rien fait..Tu n'es pas le seul en cause..Je dois moi aussi faire attention à mon comportement…Tu es un homme avant tout.. » Je repris discrètement mon souffle, le cœur battant la chamade à ce que j'allais dire. « …un homme avec ses besoins et ses..ses fantasmes…Je le comprends Edward….Nous pourrons bientôt faire tout ce que nous voudrons… sexuellement…Je dois juste faire attention jusque là, à ne pas te pousser trop vite, trop loin…et tout ira bien Edward…»

Je perçus une brève lueur d'excitation dans ses yeux. Hummm..Il était clair qu'il avait du souvent penser à cette caresse toute particulière.. Je gardais soigneusement cette information dans un coin de ma tête.

Je l'embrassai tendrement, me blottissant contre lui. Mes mains caressaient calmement ses cheveux et rapidement Edward commença à s'apaiser. Sa colère envers lui diminuait et bientôt un ronronnement léger retenti dans sa poitrine. Il était désormais plus facile et plus rapide de lui refaire prendre confiance. Il y a peu il se serait enfui suite à cet incident, de peur de céder à son désir et risquer de me blesser.

J'abandonnais ses lèvres pour embrasser ses joues, son front et finalement son nez. Il sourit tendrement.

Je lui souris à mon tour.

« J'aime quand tu ronronnes » Dis-je à voix basse.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Je vous aime Bella Swann ». Ses yeux resplendissait d'amour.

Je déposai à mon tour un baiser sur ses lèvres

« Je vous aime aussi Edward Cullen »

Son ronronnement s'intensifia pour finir en grognement léger.

Il m'embrassa sensuellement dans le cou, juste à l'endroit où il m'avait marqué, me serrant contre lui.

« Bella...j'ai trop envie de toi.. »

Je gémis faiblement.

« Edward.. »

Je gémis à la sensation de ses lèvres exquises dans mon cou.

La seconde suivante j'étais dans ses bras et nous étions à l'étage. Il ouvrit la porte d'une des nombreuses chambres du palier. Je n'avais encore jamais vu celle qui venait d'ouvrir. Elle était splendide. Un lit à baldaquin gigantesque dominait la pièce, les meubles étaient simples mais élégants, une double porte-fenêtre entrouverte, donnait sur une agréable terrasse qui semblait être apposé directement sur les branches des arbres centenaires. Un air frais et boisé s'engouffrait délicieusement dans la pièce. De simples bougies éclairent à peine la grande chambre. C'était féérique.

Edward me portait toujours dans ses bras.

« C'est Esmée qui l'a décorée..Spécialement pour toi. Humm..pour nous..Elle à pensait que tu..que nous serions plus à l'aise ici que dans ma chambre, qui n'a qu'un simple canapé.. »

« Elle est ..irréelle.. » Soufflais je.

« Esmée sera heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle te plait »

« Il serait impossible de ne pas l'aimer ! »

Edward resserra ses mains sur moi.

«Tout comme il serait impossible de ne pas t'aimer Bella»

Il m'embrassa tendrement, fit quelques pas dans la chambre et m'allongea sur le grand lit.

Nous y étions enfin. Ce moment tant attendu, milles fois imaginé, milles fois repoussé.

Je n'étais plus nerveuse, mais un frémissement d'excitation traversa mon corps.

Edward restait debout devant moi, les yeux sombres, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Me voyant ainsi tremblotante, je compris qu'il essayait d'être prévenant avec moi, qu'il ne voulait pas me brusquer. Je me rappelais alors son billet doux : Il voulait être moins pressant…plus sage, comme il me le promettait dans ses lignes.

Il attendait un signe de ma part, un signe que j'étais prête, un signe que j'étais prête à faire l'amour avec lui. Son attitude me fit l'aimer plus encore qu'il ne m'était possible de croire.

Je souriais et me relevais lentement du lit. Je me tenais à quelques mètres d'Edward, qui restait toujours immobile.

Je le regardais intensément et commença à déboutonner mon chemisier.

Aussitôt un feulement de plaisir résonna dans la chambre….

**A suivre…**


	9. Chapter VIII

Avant toute chose, je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ce retard !

En réponse à certains lecteurs, ce n'était pas voulu et je ne souhaitais absolument pas faire correspondre le titre de ma fiction à l'état de mes lecteurs ! lol

Lorsque j'ai posté les précédents chapitres, j'étais en vacances, donc plus de temps pour écrire. Or j'ai depuis reprit le boulot. Beaucoup de boulot donc beaucoup moins de temps pour moi, c'est pour cette raison que je ne poste ce chapitre, tant attendu, qu'aujourd'hui.

Bonne lecture et n'oublier pas de me laisser vos commentaires…Merci !

**Chapitre VIII : délivrance**

_Il attendait un signe de ma part, un signe que j'étais prête, un signe que j'étais prête à faire l'amour avec lui. Son attitude me fit l'aimer plus encore qu'il ne m'était possible de croire._

_Je souriais et me relevais lentement du lit. Je me tenais à quelques mètres d'Edward, qui restait toujours immobile._

_Je le regardais intensément et commença à déboutonner mon chemisier._

_Aussitôt un feulement de plaisir résonna dans la chambre…._

Je m'étais promis de contenir mes ardeurs et je parvenais, non sans tourments, à maitriser mon enthousiasme. Mais je fus certain qu'à cet instant précis c'était le fait d'un miracle que je ne me sois pas rué sur elle. Et malgré mon souhait de museler le fauve, en moi, je ne pus retenir un feulement de délice en le voyant se dévêtir pour moi. D'une lenteur délibérée elle déboutonnait sa chemise, pendant que mes mains brulaient d'arracher, en un geste, tous ses vêtements, pour à nouveau offrir à mes yeux la vision de son corps magnifique.

Le dernier bouton sauta et Bella fit glisser sa chemise le long de ses épaules, ses bras, et la laissa tomber faiblement à ses pieds. Je découvris avec ravissement ses seins glorifiés par un soutien gorge étourdissant.

Mon feulement grandit dans ma gorge et mes mains tremblèrent dans leur contrainte. Elle était …éblouissante.

Ce simple bout de tissu magnifiait ses seins aux formes modestes. Ils se soulevaient de manière glorifiante, au rythme de sa respiration décousue et mon regard fut hypnotisé par ces mouvements envoutants.

Bella ôta ensuite sa paire de converse, d'habiles coups de talons. Ne quittant jamais mon regard, elle défit son jean et le fit glisser tout aussi lentement que sa chemise, le long de ses jambes, me dévoilant le reste de son corps gracieux.

J'haletais en voyant son corps sublimé par son ensemble attrayant, et me concentrais pour ne pas me jeter sur elle.., Je serrais mes poings dans la douleur, pouvant presque entendre les plaintes de mes articulations. J'étais à la fois subjuguait par son corps et sa hardiesse à me charmer, mon cerveau se demandait comment je résister à cette créature enchanteresse.

Je devais être figé depuis un moment car Bella, un sourire badin aux lèvres, me lança un regard suggestif au sujet de ma tenue. Elle sollicitait ma nudité.

Exécutant sa demande muette, j'eus alors l'impression que je ne parviendrais jamais à me débarrasser assez vite de tous mes vêtements.

Pourtant en un clin d'œil j'étais entièrement dévêtu et le sol de la chambre était jonché de mes vêtements éparpillés à la hâte.

Bella ria doucement de mon empressement, son rire faiblit puis s'éteignit tandis que ses yeux ratissaient mon corps nu, avec une intensité rare. Son regard s'attarda finalement sur ma virilité, pleinement érigé…enfin libre de toute entrave.

J'eus soudainement peur de l'effrayer, mais lorsque Bella se mordit fébrilement la lèvre inferieure, me signifiant clairement son désir et son impatience, ma crainte s'envola immédiatement.

Je ne pus retenir un grognement féroce et l'instant d'après j'étais dans son dos, mes bras l'enlaçant tendrement. Bella sursauta à mon contact rapide et un frisson parcourut son corps.

Ma peau glacée retrouvait enfin la chaleur de sa peau. J'enterrais mon visage dans ses cheveux et humait profondément, comme pour la première fois, son odeur exaltante.

Mon nez frémit. Une touche délicate...de jasmin se mêlait à son odeur naturelle. Du parfum, pensais-je. Elle n'avait besoin d'aucun apprêt pour être succulente, mais je devais reconnaitre que cette association la rendait encore plus désirable.

« Bella.... » Ronronnais-je dans sa chevelure.

Mes doigts avides glissaient sur sa peau parcourue d'une adorable chair de poule. Sa peau était subtilement plus lisse et plus douce ce soir. Elle ne s'était pas parfumée..non, elle avait mis une crème. Je réalisais que c'était la première fois à ma connaissance qu'elle utilisa une lotion pour le corps. Je l'enlaçai plus fermement.

« Bella…tu es…magnifique.. » Ronronnais-je dans son cou

Mes doigts remontaient lentement le long de ses bras frissonnants.

J'entendais tambouriner son cœur dans sa poitrine délicate. Mes doigts se heurtèrent aux brettelles légères de son soutien gorge. Lentement je les fis glisser de ses épaules.

« ..Mais rien n'égalera jamais la beauté de ton corps totalement nu Bella.. » Dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Sa respiration devint saccadé comme ma main trouva le fermoir du soutien gorge et le dégrafa rapidement. Bella trembla comme je le retirai délicatement et le laisser tomber à ses pieds. Un feulement retentit dans ma poitrine.

Je redécouvrais avec un ravissement inchangé ses seins libres fabuleux. Ils se soulevaient beaucoup plus vite maintenant, et mes yeux restaient hypnotisés par ces mouvements séduisants.

« Tout homme sur cette terre se damnerait pour te serrer dans ses bras.. »

Bella haletât comme mes mains épousèrent respectueusement ses seins fermes,

« ..aucune lingerie..même la plus raffiné au monde ne peut rivaliser avec la splendeur naturelle de tes seins Bella… »

Ses mains saisirent mes hanches comme mes doigts cajolaient ses dômes précieux, effleurant leurs bouts dressés dans l'excitation.

Bella pencha la tête en arrière, offrant à mes lèvres affamées, sa gorge svelte. J'embrassais furieusement les marques de succion que je lui avais faites la nuit dernière. Je n'avais pas pu résister. J'avais laissé sur sa peau mon empreinte possessive. Grognant doucement, mes lèvres retrouvaient à nouveau la sensation troublante de son sang bouillonnant, la faisant gémir plus fort. Bella ondulât légèrement, sollicitant des caresses supplémentaires.

Ma main droite libera son sein et glissa lascivement le long de son ventre. Je m'attardai et dessinait des arabesques lents autour de son nombril, la faisant trembler délicieusement contre ma peau. Ma main impatiente quitta rapidement son ventre pur pour se faufiler lentement sous la dentelle fine de sa culotte séduisante, mes doigts retrouvant enfin la finesse et la douceur de ses chairs mystérieuses.

Bella retint sa respiration lorsque que ma caresse sur sa féminité se fit plus précise, plus profonde. Puis brusquement elle reprit son souffle et gémît, je sentis ses jambes chancelées et ses mains agrippèrent mon bras, qui l'enlaçait maintenant au niveau de ses épaules, juste sous sa gorge.

Je déposais des baisers lents le long de son cou, sur sa joue, à son oreille, ne cessant jamais mes caresses entre ses cuisses.

« Je t'attendais depuis si longtemps Bella… »

« Edward.. » Soupira-t-elle.

Je pressais mon bassin contre ses fesses fermes, lui signifiant la vigueur de mon désir.

« Si longtemps…Bella…»

Bella rencontra ma poussée et soupirante, me la rendit à son tour, plus forte et plus sensuelle. Je lâchai un grognement dur, qui s'intensifia en accord avec ses gémissements croissant.

« J'aime quand tu es…toi » Murmura t'elle d'une voie à peine audible.

« Bella… »

Elle se mit à onduler sensuellement le bassin, augmentant tour à tour la pression contre ma main puis contre mon membre dur. Je grognais dangereusement et mon corps frissonna à son tour lorsque mes doigts recueillirent le miel intime de son plaisir, J'amplifiais mes mouvements, mais sa lingerie m'empêcher de la caresser comme je le souhaitais. Mes doigts se firent alors offensifs et lacérèrent la dentelure de son fragile dessous qui virevolta jusqu'au plancher.

« E-Edward… » Gémit elle dans un souffle, à peine outré par ma manœuvre brutal.

« Plus d'obstacle.. » Chuchotais-je à son oreille.

J'avais maintenant l'aisance voulue pour déployer ma main gourmande. Elle pencha sa tête puis la renversa en arrière, emportée par le plaisir. Je tempérais ma ferveur et ma main resta sage, caressant sa féminité amoureusement, généreusement, insistant subtilement sur son précieux bourgeon. La respiration de Bella se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, moi-même

je respirais plus durement, mes doigts récoltant avec abondance son merveilleux nectar.

Je pouvais voir des mots se formaient au bout de ses lèvres mais supplantés, avant qu'ils ne sortent, par des soupirs délicieux... Elle semblait vouloir me dire, m'indiquer quelque chose. Brusquement, un incendie parcouru mes chairs : je voulais entendre ses souhaits étouffés.

Je diminuai sensiblement mes caresses, et Bella se tendit fiévreusement contre ma main. Elle gémit dans la plainte.

« Dit-moi Bella…Dit-moi ce que tu souhaites … » Chuchotais-je.

J'observais ses lèvres, muselées par la pudeur, tentaient une ébauche de réponse.

Je réprimai difficilement un grognement impérieux face à son silence et retira lentement ma main de son centre brulant.

Elle pleurnicha à la perte de ma main cajoleuse et elle pencha son visage dans mon cou, comme pour réclamer mon indulgence pour son silence timide. Emu, je sursautais à sa réaction, et me réprimanda aussitôt de mon attitude sévère. Plus sage, lui avais je promis… J'avais promis d'être plus sage, moins empressé.

C'était sa première fois, notre première fois….la nuit précédente l'effet de surprise avait allégé ce moment tant souhaité.. Bella avait été surprise …Or ce soir, c'était différence. Elle avait eu toute la journée pour penser à cette nuit. Et malgré l'audace dont elle avait fait preuve quelques minutes plus tôt, Bella était clairement sous l'effet de l'émotion, émotion qui lui nouait la gorge. Je voulais lui procurer le meilleur des plaisirs possible mais j'étais trop impatient. Je fus terriblement furieux contre moi-même à cet instant.

« Bella… »Chuchotais-je repentis, la pressant délicatement contre moi.

Au moment ou j'allais reprendre mes caresses, Bella eu un geste auquel je ne m'attendais pas et qui provoqua en moi une secousse de désir indescriptible. Sans un mot, gémissant faiblement et le visage toujours blotti dans mon cou, sa main fine lâcha mon bras, saisi ma main et la plaça sur sa féminité.

Lentement, timidement, elle encourageait ma main à reprendre ses caresses interrompues. Elle remplaçait ses mots inavoués par ce geste.

Bella ne pouvait pas alors imaginer à quel point elle était sensuelle et érotique.

Docilement, mais néanmoins douloureusement excité, je laissais sa main dirigeait la mienne.

Je restais le plus soumis possible aux indications de sa main gouvernante. Pressions plus lente, alterné de pression plus rapide ou à nouveau plus langoureuse…Pressions plus profonde…Je la laissais maîtresse de son plaisir, ma main était son instrument.

« Edward… » Gémit elle, haletante.

« Bella..J'ai passé tant d'heures à penser à toi….Je deviens fou de toi, fou de toutes ces envies qui m'enivrent.. »

Je me rendis compte brusquement que mon besoin vital d'être en elle venait de passer au second plan. Son plaisir à elle passait avant tout. Un grognement passionné surgit de ma poitrine. Bella frémit, puis à nouveau le son onctueux de ses gémissements ravissait mes oreilles. Elle reprenait lentement son ondulation tortueuse contre ma virilité palpitante de désir.

Son autre main, toujours fermement agrippée au bras qui ceinturait ses épaules, commençait à trembler. J'éprouvais de la jouissance à me soumettre à sa main adoré. Moi le vampire impérieux, j'obéissais au moindre signe, au la moindre indication de sa main fine, tel un faucon dressé.

« Bella… » Dis je amoureusement en embrassant sa nuque fiévreuse.

Mes doigts humides de son plaisir sentaient à travers son bourgeon tendu et palpitant à quel point elle était proche. Ses soupirs délicieux résonnaient dans ma tête, comme la plus belle des symphonies.

Elle était de plus en plus proche et soudain sa main lâcha la mienne et s'agrippa à mon bras. Bella me laisser à nouveau maitre. Réjouit de ma liberté d'action, je dirigeais principalement mes doigts autour de son bouton prêt à éclore. Elle cessa d'onduler contre moi, débordée par les sensations que je lui procurais, s'en remettant totalement à mon contrôle. Ses mains étaient comme des étaux autour de mon bras, sa peau n'avait jamais été si brulante.

« E-Edward..S'il te plait…oui…ne..ne... » Gémit elle difficilement.

Elle tentait de s'exprimer comme je lui avais demandé plus tôt, ça lui semblait difficile, or maintenant je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, qu'elle savoure ce moment, sans qu'elle n'eut à se à se soucier de mes directives.

« Shuut..Bella…oublie ce que je t'ai dit..ressent…ressent juste.. » Chuchotais-je.

J'étais vraiment plus fort que je ne le croyais. Ses soupirs de plaisirs irradiaient ma chair ivre de désir, et je ne savais pas comment je conservais encore la maitrise de mon corps.

Elle haletât et resserra, d'avantage que je ne l'aurais cru possible, ses doigts autour de mon bras.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi Bella…tellement besoin de toi.. »

Je renforçais mes caresses, ne laissant aucun répit à la partie la plus sensible de sa féminité.

« Oh…o-oui..E-Edward.... … »

Son cœur battait à une vitesse saisissante, elle avait du mal à trouver son souffle, entrecoupé de soupirs exaltés, et, brusquement je sentis son corps se tendre intensément, Bella renversa sa tête contre ma poitrine, son corps semblant foudroyé par une décharge électrique, et sa gorge laissa échapper un cri étouffé de plaisir.

Le son le plus merveilleux qu'il m'eut été d'entendre…

Le son du plaisir que j'avais procuré à la femme que j'aimais éperdument. Je voulais entendre encore et pour toujours ce son merveilleux entre ses lèvres...l'entendre encore gémir mon prénom.

J'enlaçais amoureusement son ventre encore contracté par le plaisir qui venait de le traverser. Lentement, encore étourdie, Bella retrouvait une respiration normale. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, les yeux rayonnant d'amour, et m'offrit un sourire comblé. Ses joues rosies par son extase, le cœur encore palpitant, la peau brulante et moite..Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

Maintenant, mon désir, mon besoin d'être en elle était insupportable. J'avais mal pour la sentir en moi, mal pour la faire mienne.

Je laisser échapper sans même m'en rendre compte un feulement désespère, Bella se retourna contre moi et captura ma bouche. Elle tendit son corps brulant tout contre moi et ses mains fourrachèrent avec frénésie mes cheveux, en réponse à son abordage mes mains attrapèrent avec férocité ses fesses superbes. J'intensifiais notre baiser, mes lèvres pressaient les siennes avec une telle fougue, une telle avidité que je lui coupai le souffle.

Elle mêla sa langue à la mienne avec passion, comme je la plaquais durement contre mon membre palpitant. Elle gémit entre mes lèvres à son contact.

Elle n'avait bientôt plus assez d'air. Je ne voulais pas libérer ses lèvres et je sentais qu'elle non plus ne voulait pas déceler sa bouche de la mienne. Je me retirais malgré tout. Elle se rua presque aussitôt sur ma bouche, m'indiquant clairement qu'elle n'avait absolument pas souhaité interrompre ce baiser ardent.

Surpris et terriblement excité par sa fougue, un grognement féroce roula dans ma poitrine.

Son corps trembla et elle quitta mes lèvres pour embrasser mon cou, ma mâchoire, mon oreille..Je recevais les baisers les plus brûlants et les plus lascifs qu'elle ne m'avaient jamais délivré.

« J'ai tant envie de toi Edward.. »

Ces mots susurrés à mon oreille eurent raison de ma retenu.

Je la soulevais brutalement contre moi, relevant ses jambes pour les enrouler autour de mon bassin. Je repris sa bouche dans un baiser possessif et enragé, mes mains pressaient la chair ferme de ses fesses arrondis, provoquant des gémissements obligeants entre ses lèvres prisonnières. D'un mouvement trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte, je la déposais sur le lit, sans jamais quitter ses lèvres sucrées. Du genou, j'écartais une de ses jambes et me plaçait contre son centre humide. Je lâchais ses lèvres pour à nouveau savourer sa peau nue. Je déposais une cascade de baisers affamés dans son cou.

« Je t'ai désiré depuis le premier jour Bella.. »

Sur ses épaules.. « Chaque heure, chaque seconde j'ai imaginé ce moment irréel.. »

Sur ses seins délicats.. « Ce moment où tu serais mienne Bella…... ».

Je m'attardais pleinement sur ses dômes précieux dont la beauté et la douceur régalait ma bouche et mes sens. Bella se cambra et soupira de satisfaction à l'assaut tant attendu de ma bouche glacée sur ses seins frémissants.

« Ma vie a commencé avec toi Bella… »

Rapidement sa peau se couvrit d'une fine pellicule de sueur et les mouvements décuplés de sa respiration apportaient délicieusement son sein plus profondément entre mes lèvres. Ses mains empoignèrent mes cheveux, tentant d'accentuer encore un peu plus la pression de mes lèvres glacés. Elle cambra son bassin contre mon membre engorgé et un grognement monta dans ma gorge. Mes mains remontèrent le long de ses cuisses tremblantes, je les pressais sensuellement entre mes doigts, et les gémissements de Bella mêlèrent plaisir et impatience.

Mes lèvres, jamais rassasiées de la douceur et du goût de sa peau, passaient d'un sein à l'autre, traçant entre eux un chemin invisible et humide avec ma langue insatiable.

« E-Edward…Je…J'ai besoin …j'ai besoin de te sentir…Edward… » Dit-elle difficilement, marquant sa requête par une cambrure exigeante contre ma virilité.

Dieu..Sa voix, son corps n'avaient jamais été si sensuels, si suppliants.

Elle m'avouait à nouveau ce qu'elle souhaitait, et je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'adorais le son implorante de sa voix à ce moment là, j'adorais qu'elle ose me confier ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant précis.

Ses mains toujours cramponnées à mes cheveux, je relevais la tête pour contempler son visage. Je ne vis que la splendeur de sa gorge offerte, car dans le plaisir et la fébrilité, elle avait plongé sa tête dans la douceur pulpeuse de l'oreiller. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle était érotique ainsi, dévorée par le désir. J'étais dans une complète vénération, et un ronronnement doux dans mon torse se diffusa contre sa poitrine tremblante.

Elle releva légèrement sa tête et rencontra mon regard adorateur.

Je me déplaçais jusqu'au niveau de son visage, ses mains puis ses bras glissèrent autour de ma

nuque et m'enlacèrent solidement. Je pris son visage entre mes paumes.

Je ne disais rien, je voulais l'entendre encore en contemplant ses yeux. Je respirais son haleine brulante et rapidement je sentis un trouble, des variations dans son souffle…Bella savait ce que j'attendais. Les mots allaient franchir ses lèvres. Je l'encourageais en amplifiant mon ronronnement tout en remuant très légèrement contre sa féminité exalté. Son corps répondit par un mouvement franc contre mon bassin et Bella laissa échapper un soupir d'ivresse. Je voyais de l'urgence dans son regard.

« E-Edward…Fait…fait moi tienne.. »

Bella n'imagina pas l'impact qu'eurent ces mots dans mon esprit, ce fut comme si elle avait lu mes pensées, lu les mots qu'en secret j'avais toujours rêvé qu'elle me dise. Mon ronronnement se changea impulsivement en un grognement féroce et ma bouche captura ses lèvres entrouvertes. J'écartais doucement ses jambes et ma main la souleva pour aller à la rencontre de mon membre bouillonnant. J'étais juste contre son intimité offerte, son nectar précieux m'empreignait. Je relâchais ses lèvres et lorsque Bella inspira profondément je commençai à me glisser en elle, lentement, irrésistiblement.

« Dieu.. » Lâchais-je entre mes dents serrées.

Immédiatement, j'hurlais intérieurement à mon corps de refréner ses ardeurs, car la sensation d'être en elle était démente, la chaleur de son écrin était inimaginable, et il me semblait que mon corps se réchauffait pour la première fois depuis mon trépas. Je respirais lourdement, ralliant toute ma volonté à se battre contre mon empressement. L'esprit victorieux, je déplaçais avec précaution mon corps sur le sien, posa mes coudes de chaque côtés de son visage, prenant soin de soutenir la majorité de mon poids.

Je glisser un peu plus entre ses chairs tendres et Bella pencha légèrement sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés dans une douleur évidente.

J'arrêtais immédiatement ma progression.

« Bella.. »

Sans un mot, elle fit glisser ses bras de ma nuque et s'agrippa à mes bras tendus. Elle bougea contre moi mais je me retirai légèrement. Elle passa alors ses jambes autour de mes reins, me signifiant son désir de continuer.

« Je..Je ne veux pas te faire mal Bella… » Murmurais-je.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, sensiblement embués.

Je grognais de la voir endolorie, et malgré ce que me dicter mon corps dément, je me refuser à bouger.

« Edward..s'il te plait..continue.. » Murmura t'elle.

« Non, tu as mal… » Répondis je vivement.

Elle me souri faiblement mais ses traits traduisaient toujours autant de passion et de désir.

« Ça..Ça ne durera pas Edward..Il faut que tu continues… ma douleur sera vite oubliée. » Sa voix était proche de la supplique.

J'hésitais cruellement entre le désir de plonger en elle et celui de ne pas la blesser. Elle mit alors sa main sur ma joue, son pouce caressant tendrement le contour tendu de ma mâchoire serrée. Ses yeux débordants d'amour, me réconfortaient à continuer.

« Edward..s'il te plait.. »

Je ne parvins pas à résister à sa demande.

« Je t'aime tant Bella..Pardonne-moi.. » Lui dis-je avant de faire ce qu'elle me priait.

Sans réfléchir afin de ne pas faiblir, je pénétrais en elle d'un seul coup achevant sa tendre intimité, plaçant en même temps ma bouche sur la sienne pour étouffer son cri de douleur.

Je restais immobile et ses doigts incrustés dans mes bras traduisaient de manière évidente la douleur qu'elle endurait en ce moment, sa respiration était comme suspendue.

Une vague de peine et de rage déferla en moi, révolté par cette inégalité naturelle. Pourquoi je ne ressentais que plaisir et jubilation alors que Bella devait endurer souffrance et inconfort ?

J'étais torturé entre le plaisir démesuré d'être pleinement en elle et d'assister impuissant à sa douleur. Je lui avais promis de ne pas la blesser. Je ne pouvais en supporter d'avantage, je décidais de me retirer lorsque que je sentis qu'elle se détendait, ses muscles intimes se relâchaient autour de mon membre.

« Bella.. » Murmurais-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite, ses yeux toujours fermés. Elle reprit son souffle doucement et je sentis son corps m'accueillir et m'accepter finalement.

Je lui caressais légèrement sa joue tendue et elle rouvrît les yeux lentement.

« Bella.. »

Elle me sourit doucement.

« Ça va Edward..ne..ne t'arrête pas.. » Murmura t'elle.

J'hésitais à exécuter son souhait, malgré la sincérité et le désir que je pus lire au fond de ses yeux.

« Edward...tout va bien..Je te le promets… »

Un peu plus rassuré, je me remis alors à bouger, lentement, rythmiquement, conforté par ses gémissements croissants, mes yeux rivés aux siens pour déceler le moindre signe de désagrément.

Les sensations se décuplaient de seconde en seconde et le plaisir que j'éprouvais ne cesser d'augmenter. Tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer au sujet de ce moment inespéré n'était rien en rapport avec le tourbillon de plaisir et de ravissement que j'étais en train de vivre. Je la sentais enfin comme je ne l'avais jamais sentie, pleinement, intimement.

J'étais encouragé et réconforté par le plaisir croissant que je lisais dans ses yeux et sur son visage. Je me retirais doucement pour mieux plonger de toute ma longueur dans la douceur de sa chair. Je recommençais avec une lenteur plus enivrante encore, ne quittant jamais le visage de Bella

« Hummm..oui..ooohh….ouii » Gémit-elle.

Elle avait raison, sa douleur fut vite dissipée.

Bella se mit à onduler en rythme avec moi et je sentais maintenant son temple étroit serrait mon membre, ses muscles se contractant par vagues lentes autour. Les sensations étaient irréelles, un grognement de plaisir s'échappa de ma poitrine et je sentis ses muscles se resserrait d'avantage.

Pour la première fois je me sentis à nouveau complètement en vie, Bella me ramenait à l'état d'homme.

Je la pénétrais avec une force supplémentaire mais toujours retenue tandis que mon corps réclamait tellement plus. Je restais plongé dans son regard, la faisant mienne, mon membre pressant plus fermement son temple étroit, si incroyable.

« Ouuii » Cria Bella, en renversant sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés dans le plaisir.

J'entendais le rythme affolé de son cœur, son corps se tendait sous le mien, la pression montait. Je la savais. Je ne savais pas l'expliquer mais j'avais une connaissance intuitive de son corps fabuleux. Je la sentais proche, très proche. Soudain la pensée furtive que nul homme à part moi n'avait connu son étreinte de feu, enivra tous mes sens et accru mes élans.

« OUIII !! » Cria-t-elle plus fort, en renversant sa tête plus loin.

J'enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux, l'obligeant doucement à redresser la tête.

« Regarde-moi Bella..Je veux te voir.. »

Elle fit ce que je lui demandais, au prix me semblât-il d'un incroyable effort, le regard brillant et chaviré. Un grognement lourd retentit dans toute la chambre.

« Reste avec moi.. »

Son plaisir s'accordait au mien, et glorifié par ses cris et ses soupirs langoureux, je renforçais mes poussées, et découvrait un nouveau pays de délices, Bella voulu renverser à nouveau la tête mais je la maintenais aisément.

« Reste avec moi Bella.. » Répétais-je doucement.

Sa respiration était de plus en plus courte, désordonnée tandis que mes mouvements devenaient plus féroces, plus vindicatifs. Brusquement, Bella remonta ses genoux contre ses hanches, ses jambes m'encerclèrent plus fermement et elle se cambra violement sous moi, me procurant une sensation violente, primitive, intensément érotique. Je poussais un grognement rauque et mon corps commençait à s'abandonner à un rythme plus rapide.

« Oui…oui...Edward.. »

J'étais fasciné par la tension croissante en elle, tandis que je plongeais toujours plus fort, son corps répondait majestueusement au mien. Je la possédais complètement.

« Edward…Dieu… »

Elle se cramponna à moi lorsque son regard s'embua soudain. Elle était si proche, ses muscles les plus intimes, les plus privés, que moi seul connaissait, se contractaient d'avantage autour de virilité, me procurant des décharges de plaisir inimaginables.

« Bella… » Grognais-je, perdu dans l'ivresse du plaisir..

« E-Edward… » Gémit-elle dans un souffle court.

Elle avait maintenant la plus grande peine à garder les yeux ouverts et à ne pas renverser sa tête à chacune de mes poussées. Je maintenais toujours son visage, je voulais la voir jouir, je voulais voir cet instant dans ses yeux, le graver à jamais dans ma mémoire. J'aurais voulu faire durer ce moment pour l'éternité. Ressentir pour toujours ce bonheur dans ma chair et mon esprit, contempler son corps répondre au mien, la voir perdre peu à peu son contrôle, inéluctablement.

Les gémissements de Bella résonnaient dans ma tête, de seconde en seconde je sentais une tension incroyable monter en moi et je devenais incapable de raisonner. Mes doigts se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, comme Bella accentua ses mouvements en réponse aux miens.

« Bella… » Gémis-je les dents serrées, très proche de l'extase.

Je n'étais pas loin de perdre tout contrôle, or je ne devais pas laisser mon corps maître de notre union, sinon elle serait blessée.

« Continue..OH…OH OUI.. » Gémit-elle avec passion.

Elle respirait avec peine maintenant, j'aurais voulu entendre encore mais lorsque soudainement elle se cambra à nouveau violement sous moi, son corps fiévreux tendu à l'extrême, je lâchais prise.

« Bella ! » Gémis-je dans un grognement étouffé.

Ma dernière poussée fut plus profonde que toutes les autres, ses doigts se figèrent dans mes bras et son corps se tendit sauvagement.

« EDWARD ! » Cria-t-elle au moment ou le plaisir absolu s'empara d'elle. Son corps se figea puis trembla dans une euphorie éclatante. Ses yeux me révélaient un plaisir plus puissant, plus intense que la première fois que je l'ai faite venir entre mes doigts.

Emporté par la violence de ses spasmes autour de mon membre, je m'abandonnais à mon tour à l'extase de notre fusion.

« BELLA ! » Criais-je dans un abandon total.

La sensation fut démente, torrentiel…comme une onde de choc puissante qui faillit me déstabiliser. J'eus toute les peines du monde à retenir mes mains de saisir le corps de Bella, déchainées par ce plaisir incroyable,. Je fus transporté dans un univers merveilleux, aux sensations inouïes, bien au-delà de ce qu'avait pu m'en dire Carlisle, tellement plus fort. Même la volupté unique de son sang ne surpassait pas l'intensité de ce plaisir suprême.

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour exprimer ce moment de grâce que m'avait accordé le ciel.

J'enlaçais son visage brûlant entre mes paumes, peu à peu elle revenait à elle. Elle était si belle, si femme.. Voir son visage, son corps submergé par les vagues du plus grand des plaisirs fut le plus magnifique des spectacles qu'il m'ai été donné de voir durant toute ma longue existence.. C'était cela la véritable beauté de l'amour.

Ses yeux reflétaient un tel amour, une telle reconnaissance. De retour dans la réalité, Bella posa ses mains sur les miennes et nos lèvres fusionnèrent dans un long baiser tendre. Je savourais le contact de son corps nu, moite, abandonnée contre moi. Je relâchais ses lèvres pour à nouveau la contempler. Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de son visage et de constater qu'elle femme séduisante et ensorcelante elle était. Je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux désordonnés, dégageant délicatement sa nuque pour y déposer un autre baiser. Elle frissonna.

Je relevais la tête et sourit, heureux et comblé.

« Je t'aime Bella » Murmurais-je.

« Je t'aime encore plus »Répondit elle, les yeux humides.

J'essuyais délicatement et tendrement les fines larmes de bonheur qui commençaient à rouler le long de ses joues. Je comprenais son état car j'étais exactement dans le même, et si mon corps en avais été encore capable, j'aurais sans doute pleuré moi aussi, car l'émotion était trop forte, trop forte pour être exprimer par des mots… il ne restait alors que les larmes.

Nous restâmes un long moment enlacés, unis dans la même jouissance, vaincus et heureux, avant que je ne me décide de la soulager du poids de mon corps.

Je me tournais sur le côté et l'installa confortablement contre moi. Elle poussa un soupir d'aise mais frissonna à nouveau. Je la soulevais légèrement pour tirer les draps sous elle et l'envelopper dans une chaleur plus approprié.

« Non, je veux restais contre toi » Se défendit-elle.

Je l'embrassais sur le front tout en me joignant à elle sous les draps. Je ne voulais pas lui gâcher ce moment avec mon eternel souci au sujet de sa température. Je m'allongeais sur le côté, en chien de fusil, et l'enlaçait par derrière, nos deux corps semblant s'emboiter à la perfection. Sa respiration était enfin redevenue normale et son corps était complètement détendu, seule une fine pellicule de sueur sur l'ensemble de sa peau évoquée nos ébats passés. Elle n'en était que plus belle.

Quelque chose néanmoins me torturait l'esprit, je décidais d'en finir tout de suite.

« Bella ? » Appelais-je doucement.

« Oui ? »

« E-Est-ce que je ne t'ais pas fait trop mal ? » Demandais-je préoccupé.

« J'ai eu un peu mal, peut être.. »

Je me raidissais instantanément. Bella le sentit et roula vers moi. Dans un geste d'apaisement, elle posa sa main sur ma joue tendue.

« Edward..C'est déjà oublié, crois moi. » M'expliquait elle avec un sourire épanouie.

« Ce court instant douloureux n'est rien par apport au plaisir que j'ai ressenti Edward. C'était tellement incroyable, tellement fort ! ».

Ses yeux ne mentaient pas, elle était sincère et n'essayait pas de m'épargner. Je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement et reposai mon front sur le sien, rassuré.

« Merci Edward » Me dit-elle tout bas.

« Pourquoi me remercies-tu ? » Demandais-je étonné.

« Merci d'avoir été jusqu'au bout de tes craintes Edward ..Je sais que c'était très dur pour toi…Mais tu l'as fait. Nous l'avons fait..»

J'effleurais sa joue, encore plus amoureux.

« J'aurais du t'écouter plus tôt Bella. Tu as toujours cru en moi..Tu as toujours su que j'étais capable de me contrôler. »

Elle eut un petit sourire espiègle.

« Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer de t'en convaincre ! » Dit-elle moqueuse.

Je fronçais les sourcils, prenant un faux air froissé, ce qui la fit rire.

Un grognement bas roula dans ma gorge, je roulai sur elle, lui plaquant les mains au dessus de sa tête, interrompant son rire railleur.

Je frôlais ses lèvres frissonnantes avec ma langue.

« Tu ne devrais pas te moquer d'un vampire séculaire Bella »Dis-je d'une voix ténébreuse.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur » Me rétorqua t'elle, encore plus amusée.

Je soupirais en libérant ses bras et me laissais tomber sur le dos.

« Je suis irrévocablement perdu..... car à jamais tien Bella.. » Dis-je dans une fausse lamentation.

Bella s'accouda sur mon torse, victorieuse.

« Hummm..je pourrais alors faire de toi mon esclave ..sexuel.. » Me dit-elle en riant.

Je grognais en réponse. Son rire aigu était comme une musique à mes oreilles.

J'étais vraiment heureux, nous avions l'air d'un couple normal, qui venait de faire l'amour, naturellement.

Elle se blottit contre moi, ses doigts glissèrent lascivement sur mon torse.

« Je-Je me demandais.. » Commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre vivement.

« Qui a-t-il Bella..Dit moi.. »

Je sentais qu'elle hésitait.

« Bella… » Insistais-je.

« Et-et bien..ce n'est rien..je ..je me demandais juste si..si tu avais..connu d'autres femmes..avant moi..des femmes comme toi.. » Me demanda t'elle la voix peu sure.

Je me redressais dans le choc de sa question.

« Non Bella..Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que toi, tu le sais..tu es la seule.. la première..pour toujours. »

Elle semblait heureuse de ma réponse mais semblait pourtant étonnée.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as fait penser le contraire Bella ? » Demandais je, curieux.

Elle rougit.

« Eh bien…humm..c'est..c'est juste que tu sembles si expérimenté, si avisé dans tes gestes…Je..j'ai pensé..à tord..que tu avais eu déjà des compagnes.. » Dit-elle embarrassée.

Je fus parcouru d'un immense sentiment de fierté et de satisfaction. Elle avait pensé que j'étais un amant confirmé.

Je l'embrassais tendrement.

« Non Bella je n'ai connu aucune femme… il n'y a que toi et n'aura jamais que toi. »

Un sourire timide effleura ses lèvres. Je la désirais à nouveau et mon corps manifesta mon désir pour elle en révélant ma virilité fièrement dressée.

Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.« C'est toi qui m'inspire Bella »

Un baiser dans son cou. « C'est la saveur de ta peau qui m'inspire »

Un baiser sur chacun de ses seins. « C'est ton corps qui m'inspire »

Elle gémit sous mon attaque douce, sa respiration augmenta, tout comme les battements de son cœur.

«Dieu.. Bella…Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me fais.. » Murmurais-je sur sa peau.

Mes baisers se firent plus pressants, je voulais la posséder à nouveau.

Elle enlaça ses mains autour de ma nuque, sa jambe chaude frotta contre ma hanche.

Je ne pouvais pas, je devais lui laisser le temps de récupérer.

Alors que j'allais cesser mon assaut je croisais son regard, à nouveau ivre de désir.

« Edward…Fais moi l'amour..encore.. » Me demanda t'elle, la voix emplie de passion.

Un grognement féroce surgit de ma poitrine, j'adorais qu'elle exprime ses désirs.

Vivement, sans m'en rendre compte je capturais d'une main ses poignets et les plaquèrent en dessus de sa tête. Je réalisai la rudeur de mon geste et les relâchai aussitôt. Mes élans dominateurs avaient malgré moi repris brusquement le dessus. Je lui lançai un regard d'excuse, mais mon grognement désireux retentit de plus belle en la voyant me dévisager avec une intensité rare. Elle se cambra à nouveau, contre mon bassin, languissante.

Je dévorais sa bouche et ses mains agrippèrent ma nuque, tentant de me tirer contre elle. Je sentis le nectar soyeux filtrait de sa féminité, merveilleuse promesse de prochains délices. Je libérais ses lèvres dans un gémissement, terriblement excité.

« Bella » Grognais-je.

« Fais-moi l'amour Edward.. » Répéta-t-elle suppliante.

J'étais irrévocablement perdu…à jamais sien…

Je l'enlaçais fermement et lui refis l'amour passionnément, plusieurs fois, progressant un peu plus à chaque fois, dans un besoin primitif, brut et sauvage, et ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la nuit que je la laissais enfin dériver dans un sommeil mérité.

Les bougies étaient consumées depuis longtemps, Bella dormait paisiblement, allongée sur le côté, face à moi, le visage serein de plaisir, une jambe remontée sur le drap froissé qui gardait en mémoire nos nombreux ébats de cette nuit. Sa respiration était lente, régulière. Je réalisais avec soulagement et bonheur que sa peau ne révéler aucunes marques, aucunes ecchymoses. J'avais réussi à mesurer l'étreinte de mes mains puissantes sur son corps frêle.

De temps en temps un murmure franchissait ses lèvres entrouvertes..Murmure infime, mais j'y reconnaissais mon prénom. Son odeur exquise parfumait la chambre entière, elle n'avait jamais été si forte jusqu'à cette nuit. Mon être s'était habitué à son arome plus suave, ma gorge ne me brûlait presque plus.

Je l'observais sans relâche, fasciné, plus intrigué que jamais par sa personnalité. J'avais découvert ce soir, cette nuit des nouveaux côtés inattendus chez Bella. Elle était une femme tantôt timide, tantôt entreprenante, audacieuse..Je réalisais que nos rapports intimes laissaient apparaitre de nouvelles facettes encore inconnues, que nous avions encore tant à apprendre l'un de l'autre.

Ma main glissa le long de son bras, elle frissonna. Sa peau s'était rafraichit. Encore un contraste saisissant, alors qu'il y a à peine une heure son corps entier était un véritable brasier. Les portes-fenêtres étaient ouvertes, et la brise soulevait les rideaux, laissant entrer une brise fraiche et humide.

Je remontais sur elle le drap froissé et m'éloignais légèrement pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer. Elle gémit faiblement.

Elle était si belle sous la lueur pâle de l'aube qui commençait à envahir la chambre. Le simple fait de l'observer fit réagir mon corps insatiable, à nouveau le désir m'assaillit, insistant. Pendant quelques secondes je m'abandonnais à imaginer me glisser derrière elle, et m'insinuer doucement en elle, lui faisant l'amour une nouvelle fois.

Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces pensées défendues. Je ne pouvais pas, elle était toujours humaine, son corps fragile avait besoin de repos. J'avais d'ailleurs été réellement et agréablement surpris par sa résistance physique ces dernières heures.

Je m'extrais doucement du lit, en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Si je restais prés d'elle, si prés de son corps nu, j'allais céder à mes pulsions, tôt ou tard.

Elle remua doucement, son visage se pressant un peu plus dans le moelleux de l'oreiller. Elle était naturellement sensuelle dans ses mouvements. Ma main effleura son visage, tout doucement, comme pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien là, bien réelle et que je n'étais pas en train de rêver.

Mon corps la réclamer avec force, je la voulais tant.

Je décidais alors de sortir de la chambre avant que je ne cède et que je ne la prive de ses quelques heures de sommeil nécessaires.

Dans le couloir, j'écoutais toujours son souffle léger me dirigeant vers ma salle de bain.

Je prenais une longue douche pendant mon cerveau me remémorait inlassablement le déchainement d'actions et de sensations échangées avec Bella cette nuit. Cela ne m'aidait pas à faire tomber cette tension dans mon corps, qui revendiquait Bella férocement.

Je coupais l'eau et sortit vivement de la cabine de douche.

J'allais à mon dressing, j'enfilais un simple pantalon de toile et me dirigea à l'extérieur de la maison. Il faisait jour maintenant, le temps était pluvieux, marquant enfin la fin de cette semaine ensoleillée. Je restais au moment assis sur les marches du perron, laissant mon esprit vagabonder au son du bruit de la pluie, résistant au désir d'aller la retrouver.

Les heures passaient lentement, la pluie sur ma peau m'avait finalement procuré un certain effet relaxant.

Soudain mon ouïe perçus une légère variation dans sa respiration, puis je l'entendis gémir délicieusement. Elle était en train de s'éveiller.

Aussitôt je me précipitais dans la chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit près d'elle, observant amoureusement mon ange s'échapper des pays des songes, pour me revenir enfin.

Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, et me sourit, heureuse.

« Bonjour » me dit elle d'une voix câline, encore pleine de sommeil.

« Bonjour mon amour »

Elle referma les yeux, étirant doucement ses bras, visiblement encore fatiguée.

« Tu n'as pas assez dormi Bella..Il est encore tôt tu sais… »

Elle fit une mine boudeuse adorable

« Hummm..J'ai senti que tu n'étais plus contre moi… »

Je fus un peu étonné qu'elle se soit rendu compte que j'étais parti.

« Je suis désolé Bella, j'aurais souhaité rester..mais..mais si je l'avais fait..je..ne t'aurais pas laissé l'occasion de te reposer. »

Ses joues s'empourprèrent délicieusement. Je souris tendrement, j'adorais ses regains de timidité, toujours présent, même âpres toutes ces heures passées ensemble à faire l'amour.

« Tu me rend fou Bella… » Dis-je d'une voix basse et délibérément lente.

Son rougissement s'étendit à son cou et sa poitrine. Elle était terriblement émouvante.

« Désolé.. » Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, un sourire penaud aux lèvres.

« J'oublie trop vite ..que..que c'est toujours difficile pour toi, que tu résistes.. »

« Tout va bien Bella..Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi..A cet instant, tu ne trouveras pas un homme plus heureux que moi sur cette terre. » La rassurais-je rapidement.

Elle me sourit, les yeux brillant d'amour.

Enfin totalement réveillée, elle me regarda curieusement.

« Edward…Pourquoi es tu trempé ? » Me demanda-t-elle, intrigué.

Je n'avais pas pris le temps de me sécher avant de la rejoindre, mon pantalon collait à ma peau, de lourdes gouttes coulaient le long de mes cheveux, imbibant peu à peu les draps.

« Oh…Désolé…il pleut dehors » Dis-je, me sentant quelque peu idiot.

Elle ria doucement.

« La pluie ne me dérange pas…je crois même qu'elle m'apaise.. » Tentais-je d'expliquer.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête dans l'incompréhension, elle qui détestais tant la pluie et l'humidité.

D'humeur joueuse, je secouais énergiquement ma tête, pour l'éclabousser. Elle lâcha des petits cris stridents, à chaque goutte froide qui rencontra sa peau.

« Aaahhh..Arrête Edward..Arrête… » Cria t'elle, se protégeant tant bien que mal avec le drap qui l'enveloppait à peine.

« Tu n'aimes toujours pas l'eau, n'est ce pas ? » Demandais-je, farceur.

Elle me fusilla d'un regard faussement furieux, son rire n'était pas loin.

« Je n'aime pas l'eau FROIDE ! » Me rétorqua-t-elle.

« Désolé… » Dis-je en étouffant un grand rire.

Elle me lança de toutes ses forces un oreiller au visage, que j'esquivais avec aise.

Je ris fort finalement, et elle me rejoint dans ma liesse.

Soudain, je vis son regard, dévier vers le dosseret du lit. Elle cessa de rire, perplexe. Elle se redressa, le drap glissa sur son corps, m'offrant dans la clarté du jour, une vision admirable de ses seins magnifiques. J'avalais durement, dominant mon désir de la plaquer sauvagement sur le lit.

« Qu'est..il..arrivé au lit ? » Me demanda t'elle, les yeux toujours rivés sur mes regrettables dégâts.

Le spectacle n'était effectivement pas très beau à voir.

La structure en fer massif du lit à baldaquin, jadis imposante et aux lignes élégamment façonnées, n'était plus qu'un triste monceau d'acier malmené et broyé. Les magistraux montants aux deux coins avant étaient tordus, donnant au lit un aspect torturé et déformé. Je n'osais même pas repenser au triste sort des voilages qui y était accrochés.

J'avais dévastais la couche qu'avait choisi Esmée pour Bella et moi.

« Hummm ..Eh bien..disons que..j'ai eu quelques montées d'énergie et de plaisir difficiles à canaliser..et..il..il a mieux valu que je me décharge sur le lit..plutôt que sur toi Bella.. » Expliquais-je, mal à l'aise.

J'attendais avec crainte sa réaction. Elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux inquiets. Je sentis une énorme bouffée d'angoisse monter en moi, ce désastre de fer lui faisait peur, je lui faisais peur.

« Bella..je.. »

« Que va dire Esmée ? Me coupa t'elle, inquiète. « Ce lit était réellement somptueux…j'ai vu qu'il était signé Edward..il était surement unique ! »

Une fois encore son esprit unique me désarçonna. Ce n'était pas ma force, ni le risque de lui broyer les os lors d'un élan trop puissant qui l'effrayait..mais la réaction d'Esmée face au funeste destin de notre lit !

Un rire médusé sortit de ma gorge.

« Bella..Sais tu que ta façon de raisonner est réellement singulière ? La réaction d'Esmée est pour toi plus importante que le fait que je pourrais te tuer entre mes doigts..» Lui dis-je stupéfait.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules en réponse, un sourire badin aux lèvres.

Je m'approchais d'elle lentement.

« C'est une des raison pour laquelle je t'aime tant Bella.. » Murmurais-je prés de son oreille.

La chair de poule avait gagné l'ensemble de sa peau, la rendant encore plus désirable.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tirer discrètement le reste du drap, pour la découvrir totalement, puis je l'allongeais sur le lit mouillé. Son corps humide et grelotant était d'une beauté inégalée. Je laissais filer une main amoureuse le long de sa jambe, l'esprit chargé de pensées indécentes, lorsque son estomac manifesta un certain mécontentement.

« Tu as faim ! » Affirmais-je, réalisant au même temps que Bella n'avait rien avalé depuis hier après midi.

Elle confirma mon affirmation d'un hochement de tête.

« Affamée..serait plus juste.. » M'avoua t'elle dans un sourire tordu.

Je réalisai que j'avais vraiment négligé ses besoins fondamentaux.

Je l'embrassais rapidement sur le front et me leva du lit.

« Je suis terriblement navré Bella…Je t'apporte de quoi te restaurer tout de suite ! » M'empressais-je de lui dire avant de quitter la chambre.

En cuisine, je saisis un grand plateau et lui préparais un assortiment des mets français que j'avais faits préparés spécialement pour elle, une bouteille d'eau et un grand verre de jus d'oranges fraiches.

Deux minutes plus tard, j'étais de retour dans notre chambre, le lit était vide.

De grands nuages de vapeur s'échappaient de la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain, au fond de la chambre. J'entendais les minuscules soupirs de bien être de Bella, sous la douche. A l'entendre ainsi, je pouvais effectivement confirmer ce qu'elle venait de me dire plutôt : elle aimait vraiment l'eau chaude.

Je posais le plateau sur la petite table basse prés du lit et me dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Doucement je poussais la porte et découvris Bella en totale béatitude sous les jets d'eau de la fastueuse douche italienne en grés noir. Elle n'avait pas remarqué mon intrusion, elle me tournait presque le dos, se confortant dans le plaisir de cette chaleur humide.

Dieu, qu'elle était belle..C'était réellement un ange..Mon ange. Envouté par cette vision mon corps s'embrasa, assaillit d'un désir fulgurant de prendre possession de sa chair, ici, tout de suite. Je m'imaginais brusquement être l'eau qui dévalait le long de sa peau laiteuse.

La voix de la sagesse me criait de me reprendre, de ne pas céder à mon envie..mais mon esprit venait d'abdiquer, sans retour possible. Je me débarrassais avec fébrilité de mon pantalon et la rejoignais silencieusement. J'étais à quelques pas d'elle, la vapeur de la douche nous enveloppait dans une brume infiniment érotique.

Au moment où sa main allait saisir le flacon du gel douche, je l'interceptais à sa place. Bella sursauta et se tourna vers moi. Son cœur battu plus fort dans la surprise.

« Je-je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.. »Dit-elle dans un petit sourire timide.

« Laisse moi t'aider.. » lui murmurais-je en ouvrant le flacon dans ma main.

L'espace d'une seconde, ses yeux reflétèrent un mélange d'étonnement et de désir.

« Je dois me faire pardonner pour avoir oublié de te nourrir correctement.. » Lui murmurais-je, tout en la faisant tourner doucement contre le mur ruisselant.

Elle haletât en simple réponse à mon geste.

Je commençais à savonner délicatement ses épaules, ses bras, massai ensuite son don frissonnant, faisant disparaitre sa peau soyeuse sous un nuage de mousse.

« Hummm….je pourrais m'habituer à un tel traitement.. » Murmura Bella.

« J'en serais heureux.. » Murmurais-je tout prés de son oreille.

Mes mains descendirent lentement le long de ses reins, en mouvements circulaires jusqu'à ses hanches fines, puis j'encerclai ses fesses exquises, les massant avec fermeté et douceur à la fois, laissant retentir dans mon torse un grognement bas impatient. Elle trembla, réalisant surement ce à quoi j'aspirais. Je glissais délicatement un pied entre les siens pour écarter ses jambes. Je repris mon savonnage délicieux le long de chacune d'elles, une à une, m'attardant plus longtemps et délibérément à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Des gémissements étouffés s'échappèrent de ses lèvres lorsque mes doigts s'aventurèrent dangereusement prés de sa toison fine. Brusquement, je me redressais et me plaqua légèrement contre elle,, lui dévoilant ainsi l'étendu de mon désir.

Son souffle se durci, je repris du gel et repris mes caresses savonneuses sur son ventre frissonnant. Son souffle devint saccadé et son cœur s'emballa. Je remontais mes mains le long de sa taille, et enveloppa ses seins aériens, qui par leurs pointes durcies réclamaient le besoin de mes caresses. Je massais alors délicatement sa poitrine enchanteresse, Bella gémit fort et se cambra sous l'effet de mes doigts cajoleurs.

« Edward » Siffla t'elle, le souffle coupé.

Je pressais d'avantage mon bassin contre ses fesses chaudes. J'embrassais sa nuque, puis laissais filer mes lèvres froides jusqu'à son épaule, la pointe de ma langue léchant les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur sa peau savoureuse.

Je libérais son sein droit de son étreinte, et descendit ma main jusqu'à son ventre tendu, m'arrêtant juste au dessus de sa féminité.

« Ma punition pour avoir négliger tes besoins.. » Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille au moment ou ma main caressa son doux duvet ruisselant.

Elle haletât dans un gémissement de plaisir terriblement excitant.

Mon corps la réclamait douloureusement, voulant impatiemment la posséder à nouveau.

Je mordillais sa nuque, attiré par le flux alarmé de son sang dans ses veines, tout en laissant filer mes doigts félins sur ses lèvres intimes, en va et vient délibérément lent.

« E-Edward… » Gémit-elle de la manière la plus sensuelle à mes oreilles. Tout à la fois implorante, impatiente et timide. Milles vies ne suffirait pas à me lasser de l'entendre prononcer mon prénom de cette manière, non, jamais…

Elle en voulait plus, son corps en voulait plus, je pouvais le sentir au bout de mes doigts, délicieusement vernis de son nectar le plus secret. Mon corps trembla dans cette attente insoutenable d'être en elle à nouveau. N'y tenant plus, je retournais Bella, surprise, et capturais sa bouche, ma langue dure et pointue revendiquant la sienne.

Je pressais son corps mince durement conte moi, ses mains perdues dans mes cheveux accentuèrent la pression de mes lèvres en me tirant d'avantage contre elle. Puis, surpris, elle prit le dessus sur mes lèvres et ma langue, manifestant une avidité grandissante à chaque seconde. Survolté par la hardiesse de son désir, je fus incapable de tenir plus longtemps.

Je saisis ses fesses à pleine mains dans un grognement sourd et la plaqua contre le mur carrelé et chaud. Elle lâcha mes lèvres dans un gémissement.

Mes mains autoritaires la soulevèrent et elle entoura naturellement ses jambes autour de ma taille. Nos deux corps tremblaient dans l'attente, je n'avais encore jamais vu ses yeux aussi sombres de désir. Je grognais et reprit sa bouche avec fougue, ses lèvres tremblèrent, parcourus par des gémissements impatients.

Je la soulevai à peine, mon membre triomphant glissa entre ses lèvres douces comme de la soie. Bella se cramponna à mes épaules, et d'un mouvement vif, je m'engageais entièrement dans son écrin serré.

« Dieu ! » Siffla t elle en rejetant sa tête en arrière. J'eus le reflexe d'amortir avec ma main son choc contre le mur. Je restais immobile quelques instants, savourant à nouveau ce bonheur inégalé d'être aimé, absorbé par ses chairs brulantes. Ma main dans ses cheveux glissa le long de sa mâchoire, mon pouce effleura ses lèvres gonflées entrouvertes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et prit mon doigt entre ses dents pour le mordiller, puis je vis ses lèvres l'engloutir lentement, et sentis sa langue dansait autour.

Je crus devenir fou et un grondement féroce tonna dans mon torse. Elle relâcha mon pouce, tout sourire, apparemment très satisfaite de son effet sur moi.

« Bella.. » Grognais-je, dans un état d'excitation encore jamais atteint la nuit dernière.

Elle rapprocha ses lèvres à mon oreille.

« C'est de ta faute Edward…J'avais déjà très faim…maintenant…j'ai faim ..de toi.. » Dit elle d'une voix basse et sensuelle.

J'haletais. Si elle avait su l'effet qu'eurent ses mots en moi, elle aurait surement été effrayée par l'urgence et l'ampleur de mon désir à cet instant.

Je remis ma main sous sa tête pour la protéger du mur, me retirais de son étreinte intime et la pénétra d'un geste plus puissant. Bella eut le souffle coupé, ses bras resserrèrent leur prise autour de mes épaules.

J'augmentais le rythme de mes poussées, mon bras abritant son dos et sa tête des heurts inévitables contre le mur de la douche. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa bouche demi-close, laissait échapper des soupirs de plaisir intenses. Mon corps était comme aimanté au sien, il revenait aussitôt vers elle à peine retiré de ses chairs ardentes, la prenant de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite.

« Oh dieu.. » Gémit Bella, son corps répondant maintenant au rythme de mon bassin.

« Oui ! » Grognais-je, lorsque je sentis ses muscles les plus précieux se renforçaient fermement autour de mon membre. J'aurais voulu augmenter encore la puissance et la vitesse de mes élans, mais je m'en dissuadai vivement, au risque de la blesser, voir de la tuer. Contrôler ma force en elle devenait plus facile, or je devais rester vigilant. Toujours.

J'étais toujours aussi surpris par l'ampleur du plaisir qui parcourait mon corps lorsque nous faisions l'amour. Bella était tout proche, son corps se tendait, elle cherchait son souffle, mis à mal par son plaisir et l'atmosphère suffocante de la vapeur d'eau. Sa condition humaine commençait à avoir de la peine à suivre le rythme infatigable de mes poussées. Je ralentis alors mes va et vient, la prenant plus langoureusement, mes mains sur ses fesses guidait ses hanches pour l'aider à rencontrer mes poussées plus lente. Nous n'étions pas à force égale, et je ne voulais pas l'épuiser.

« N-non..Edward…s'il te plait.. » Gémit elle, la voix tendu et plaintive.

Je stoppais net, paralysé par la crainte de l'avoir blessée.

« Non.. » Gémit-elle à nouveau.

Je ne l'avais pas blessé, c'était autre chose, le ton de sa voix indiquait ..une certaine frustration.

« Bella..Qui a-t-il… » Demandais je, attentif.

Elle m'enlaça, ses lèvres effleuraient mon oreille.

« Ne t'arrête pas Edward…ne..ne te retient pas ..s'il te plait… »

Je grognais dans la compréhension de sa demande.

« P-prend moi plus vite Edward.. » Reprit-elle, implorante.

A ces mots, j'emprisonnai sa bouche entre mes lèvres exaltées, relevais ses jambes plus haut autour de mes hanches et poussa puissamment dans sa féminité, cette légère variation de position me permettais d'approfondir mes élans et intensifier ses sensations.

« OUI! » Cria Bella, qui, éperdu dans le plaisir, blottit sa tête dans ma nuque, ses bras encerclant mes épaules dans une étreinte tendu et frissonnante.

Selon son souhait, je repris une allure plus rapide, déchainant entre ses lèvres des flots de soupirs merveilleux.

« Oui..continue…ne..ne t'arrête pas…oui…» Gémit elle, ses lèvres tremblantes sur ma peau.

Un feulement long roula dans ma gorge, heureux et comblé qu'elle réussisse, un peu plus à chaque fois, à me livrer ce qu'elle aimait, à me livrer ce qu'elle désirait pour amplifier son plaisir.

« Oui Bella..dit moi..dit moi ce que tu aimes. » Lui dis-je les dents serrées.

« Oh ouii…encore Edward..plus..plus fort s'il te plait.. » M'indiqua t'elle entre deux soupirs.

Son centre serrait d'avantage mon membre enthousiasme signalant les prémisses de sa jouissance. Soudain je sentis Bella s'abandonner pleinement lorsque ses dents mordirent avidement mon épaule, me procurant une sensation terriblement excitante, euphorisante. Son corps en ébullition était en révolution, exigeant, impatient. Ses muscles intimes pressaient mon membre de façon prodigieuse, jamais ils n'avaient été si puissants. Elle m'envoyait dangereusement sur le bord moi aussi.

« BELLA ! » Criais-je enflammé.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent durement à mes cheveux, et ses jambes renforcèrent de manière remarquable leur pression autour de moi.

« E-Edward…ENCORE..OUII… » Cria t'elle presque, elle était proche, très proche.

« Bella..Regarde-moi.. »

Je voulais une fois de plus voir ce moment divin dans ses yeux, ce moment ou plus rien ne semblait exister, ou seul l'amour et le plaisir prenait possession de son corps et son âme. Ce moment où je la faisais mienne.

Elle releva la tête, son visage face au mien, ses yeux perdus dans mon regard adorateur.

Je calais sa tête dans ma main et accentuait encore mes impulsions dans ses chairs contractées par un plaisir croissant. Je dérivais dans un univers de délice et de félicité.

« Oui..oh dieu…oui… » Lâcha t'elle, hors d'haleine. Elle luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux, assaillit par un plaisir débordant.

Son corps se tendit fiévreusement contre le mien, les yeux chavirés, j'accélérai encore mon allure, puis presque aussitôt, je sentis ses muscles profonds comprimer puissamment mon membre.

« OUI…OH OUI…EDWARD ! » Cria Bella, en extase.

La violence de son plaisir se répercuta autour de ma virilité, assiégée par des vagues de spasmes inouïs, qui engendrèrent dans mon corps un plaisir des plus incroyables, des plus brutaux, jamais ressentit durant notre nuit d'amour.

« BELLA ! » Criais-je simultanément, agonisant dans le plaisir.

Ebranlé par l'intensité de mon orgasme, mes mains lâchèrent juste à temps le corps de Bella et frappèrent violement le mur de la douche, mes doigts, contractés dans le plaisir, réduisant en débits le malheureux carrelage.

Je mis de longues secondes avant de reprendre tous mes esprits. Bella cherchait toujours son souffle, sa tête posée sur mon épaule, ses bras et ses jambes vacillantes autour de moi.

Je relevais légèrement sa tête, l'embrassait tendrement et posa mon front contre le sien.

« Wouaou ! » Dit-elle, exténuée, mais arborant un sourire resplendissant.

Je souris, heureux et fier de voir son visage si comblé et épanoui.

Je passais doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés et désordonnés.

« Suis-je pardonné d'avoir oublié tes repas ? » Lui demandais-je malicieusement.

Elle m'embrassa lentement, amoureusement.

« Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné Edward…..Tu es parfait.. Tout est parfait ... je suis au paradis.. » Me répondit elle, sensuelle.

Je lui souriais plus que jamais, flatté par ses éloges.

Elle frissonna.

« Tu as froid ? » M'inquiétais-je.

« Un peu » Dit-elle en refermant ses bras contre elle.

Je remarquai alors que l'eau était devenu tiède, je n'aurais pas su dire depuis combien de temps. Aussitôt je stoppais l'eau. Je me retirais doucement de Bella, qui soupira délicieusement à la désunion de nos corps, et la portais hors de la douche.

Elle rit, tout en battant ses jambes dans le vide.

« Je peux encore marcher tu sais ! »

« Je sais, mais …il y a des bris de carrelage sur le sol, tu pourrais te couper. » Lui dis-je, un peu gêné.

Elle s'étira dans mes bras pour constater les dégâts que j'avais commis. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle aperçut les deux énormes trous aux contours irréguliers, qui défiguraient le mur de la douche.

Elle me regarda, inquiète.

« Esmée ne voudra jamais plus de nous dans cette chambre Edward ! »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Bella, j'arrangerais tout ça...et puis Esmée sera très heureuse de constater…hum..que nous avons finalement put profiter de ces lieux...comme nous l'espérions. »

Elle rougit.

Je ris, toujours amusé par ces regains de timidité, et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu es stupéfiante Bella » Lui chuchotais-je, encore plus amoureux.

« Hummm,…tu l'es encore plus » Me répondit elle tendrement.

Je l'embrassais et la posa au sol. Je saisis un des peignoirs suspendus au mur de la salle de bain et l'aida à le passer. Je frictionnais doucement ses bras et son dos.

« Mieux ? » Demandais-je.

« Mieux. »Me répondit-elle en souriant.

Je saisis une serviette et la noua autour de ma taille.

« Je te laisse quelques minutes.. »

« Ou vas-tu ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais faire réchauffer ton repas..il doit être froid maintenant… » Lui dis je, un sourire en coin.

Elle sourit.

« Bien, j'aurais au moins quelques minutes humaines à moi… »

Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit de la salle de bain.

Je revins peu de temps après dans notre chambre, le plateau réchauffé en main.

Bella m'attendait, blottie dans son peignoir assise sur le lit, les jambes en tailleur.

Elle sautilla d'impatience lorsqu'elle aperçut la farandole de plats que je lui ramenais. Elle était vraiment affamée. Je rapprochais la table basse près du lit et posa le plateau.

« Merci Edward…c'est la première fois que l'on m'apporte un déjeuner au lit.. » Dit elle, timide et amusée à la fois. Je m'asseyais près d'elle.

« Ne me remercie pas Bella, j'aurais du t'apporter à manger bien plus tôt.. » Lui dis-je, d'un ton neutre, peu content de moi.

« Edward !..Je peux survivre à quelques heures de jeune tu sais.. » Me dit elle, insouciante.

Elle s'approcha du plateau en mordant ses lèvres.

« Hummm…tout semble si délicieux.. » Dit-elle, sans remarquer mes mouvements maladroits sur ma serviette pour dissimuler mon virilité à nouveau érigée.

Dieu, il fallait vraiment que je trouve un moyen de calmer ma libido débordante.

Je pris une grande inspiration et m'allongeais derrière Bella. Elle semblait hésiter par quoi commencer, finalement son choix fut arrêté et elle commença à manger.

« Hummmm…c'est divin ! » Dit-elle entre deux bouchées. Elle avait déjà englouti son plat et en prit un second puis un troisième. Elle était très amusante à observer, on aurait dit une enfant au milieu d'un océan de friandises.

« Hummm…Pourquoi ne suis-je pas née en France ? Cette nourriture est fantastique Edward.. » Me dit-elle en se délectant d'un nouveau plat. J'étais heureux que mon choix lui plaise, bien que les gémissements de plaisir qu'elle laissait échapper régulièrement pendant sa dégustation ne faisait qu'aggraver mon état.

Elle avait avalé la majorité des plats sur le plateau.

Elle se retourna vers moi, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

« Je peux en conclure que tu apprécies ? » Demandais-je, amusé par sa mine radieuse.

« Plus encore ! Je tuerais pour avoir ce chef français ! » Me dit-elle en riant.

« Hum..et moi je tuerais plutôt ce marmiton » Lui dis-je, énigmatique. J'avais là une trop belle occasion de la taquiner.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » Me demanda-t-elle, confuse.

Je remontais mes doigts le long de sa cuisse légèrement découverte.

«… Parce qu'à te voir et à t'entendre pendant que tu mangeais…eh bien..Il m'a semblé un instant que cette expérience culinaire était meilleure que le sexe avec moi ! Je suis donc obligé de me débarrasser de ce redoutable adversaire …» Lui dis-je d'une voix sombre.

Elle s'empourprât aussitôt, l'effet recherché était atteint, et je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire.

Elle croisa ses bras, terriblement gênée, et me lança un regard noir.

« Pardonne-moi Bella..c'était si tentant.. tu es si facile à taquiner… » M'excusais-je maladroitement entre mes rires étouffés.

Elle soupira d'agacement à mon badinage, je l'attirai alors vers moi prestement et l'embrassa. Mes lèvres sur les siennes chassèrent rapidement son courroux naissant, vaincue, elle enlaça amoureusement ma nuque. J'abrégeai adroitement notre baiser, puisant dans mes dernières réserves mentales pour ne pas me jeter sur elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me prenne pour un maniaque, je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer que mon corps avait plus d'un siècle de retard à rattraper dans ses bras.

Je rangeais une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, tendrement. Sa peau était moins rouge, juste délicieusement rosie.

« Pardonne-moi » Lui murmurais-je d'une voix chétive.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire face à mon air exagérément repentis.

Elle frappa mon torse en fausse réprimande

« Vilain vampire ! » Me lança-t-elle avant de retourner se restaurer. J'étouffais un rire et me rallongea près d'elle, lorsqu'elle pivota rapidement, un air malicieux dans les yeux.

« Hum…juste une info..pour apaiser tes craintes Edward.. » Sa voix était irrésistiblement sensuelle, elle décrochait délibérément chaque mot et les prononcer avec lenteur, et son odeur, à laquelle je m'étais pourtant habituée, brûlât soudainement à nouveau ma gorge.

« … Je peux t'assurer que rien ne sera jamais meilleur ..que le sexe avec toi.. »

Un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge et mes mains saisirent avec violence les draps en dessus. Elle me regarda avec un petit rire diabolique, avant d'engloutir une bouchée d'un des nombreux desserts. Elle était définitivement plus habile à ce petit jeu que moi.

Je m'assis brusquement, torturé par mon envie, mes mains sur la mince serviette de bain, appuyaient durement contre mon membre bombé afin de camoufler au mieux mon désir pour elle. Bella trop distraite par la dégustation de ses desserts ne remarqua, heureusement pas mon état. Mais je ne résisterais pas longtemps à une deuxième séance de gémissements et autres soupirs de Bella pendant son réjouissant repas, surtout qu'elle en était à la partie sucrée, ce qui ne devrait pas réduire son ravissement. Je devais absolument sortir le temps de me calmer. Je me levais du lit doucement.

« Hum..Pendant que tu termines, je vais aller m'habiller Bella, je reviens vite... » Lui dis-je d'un ton le plus détaché possible, priant pour qu'elle ne fasse pas attention à mes mains toujours placées sur ma virilité.

« Oh oui..au fait..Cela ne te dérangerais pas de me ramener mon sac de rechanges ? Je l'ai oublié dans mon camion. » Me demanda t'elle gentiment, sans rien remarquer.

J'étais soulagé.

« Bien sûr que cela ne me gène pas Bella, je te le ramène sous peu. » Lui répondis-je avant de quitter la chambre.

Une fois dans le couloir, je m'adossais contre le mur et prit de longues inspirations, tout en essayant de penser à n'importe quoi qui puisse dissiper le feu en quelques minutes de pensées toutes plus horribles les unes des autres, je sentis mon corps se détendre un peu.

Je repris le chemin de mon dressing. Je saisis au hasard un tee-shirt, un boxer et un jean et les enfila rapidement. Je remarquai une enveloppe qui venait de tomber à mes pieds.

Elle portait mon prénom, je crus reconnaitre l'écriture d'Alice.

Qu'est ce que..? Confus, j'ouvrais l'enveloppe et retirais la petite note. Aucun doute la minuscule écriture était bien celle d'Alice.

" Cher Edward, juste quelques lignes pour t'informer que tu n'as aucunes idées, vraiment aucunes idées du mal que j'ai eu pour me procurer dans un délai plus que court, les plus beaux et les plus rares ensembles de lingerie fine pour Bella. Pour votre nuit.

Alors par pitié pour la grande couture, pour Bella et pour ta sœur adorée :

JE T'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT D'EN METTRE NE SERAIS-CE QU'UN SEUL AUTRE EN PIECES !

Je t'ai joint au dos la facture pour le dessous en dentelle que tu as déjà massacré…une dentelle de Venise pour ton information !

P.S : Sache également que toute la famille est très heureux pour vous deux ! Profitez bien de la maison ! J'ai faillit oublier, rappelle toi qu'Esmée et Carlisle avaient fait faire ton piano chez la plus renommée des familles de fabriquant d'Italie, la lignée de Bartolomeo Cristofori * ! »

J'étais consterné à la lecture de ce mot. Je n'aurais décidément aucune vie privée possible ! Ma sœur était folle, je vivais dans une famille de fous et de voyeurs !

Furieux, j'écrasais en boule la note et la glissa, rageur, dans ma poche. Alice ne perdait rien pour attendre. Si jamais Bella apprenait qu'elle avait vu notre première fois..Je secouais la tête dans la confusion. Non, il valait mieux que je n'y pense pas en fait.

Je sortis du dressing et me dirigeais vers le camion de Bella.

Et puis pourquoi Alice me rappelait t'elle l'origine de mon piano ? Je soufflais d'exaspération tandis que je revenais à notre chambre. Le seul avantage de la lettre d'Alice est qu'elle m'avait mis dans un tel état de rage que je ne pensais plus à faire l'amour avec Bella. Elle aura au moins quelques heures de vrai repos.

Je rentrais dans la chambre et lorsque je vis Bella, toute ma fureur s'envola. Elle était endormie sur le lit, couchée sur le côté, une main sous sa joue. Son peignoir ample laissait son épaule découverte et remontait sur ses jambes splendides. Elle était tellement belle.

Je posais son sac à mes pieds et m'approchais du lit.

Je remarquais que son plateau-repas était quasiment terminé, puis mes yeux retournèrent au lit, captivés par la vision de Bella endormie. Je la désirais toujours autant, mais mon corps semblait assagit, je ne pensais pas au sexe en cet instant, seul l'amour inconditionnel que je ressentais pour elle me submerger. Je ne revenais toujours pas du bonheur que m'offrait le ciel, à moi, un vampire, la créature la plus funeste dans ce monde.

Comme si Bella avait senti l'acuité de mon regard sur elle, elle se retourna sur le dos lentement et s'étira avant d'ouvrir ses paupières. Elle me sourit tendrement.

« Te voilà.. » Murmura t'elle.

Je m'assis près d'elle et caressa sa joue chaude et rouge, encore marquée par son sommeil.

« Tu devrais te reposer encore Bella, tu sembles fatiguée.. » Tentais-je de lui dire.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je dormirais plus tard, il fait jour ! »

Soudain, comme sil elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, ses yeux s'agrandirent, inquiets.

« Edward, quelle heure est il ? » Me demanda-t-elle, tout en se redressant vivement dans le lit.

« Bientôt treize heures, pourquoi ? »

Je vis la panique sur son visage. Elle sauta du lit et farfouilla dans la poche de son jean par et terre.

« Qui a-t-il Bella ? »

Elle s'énervait comme elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle chercher.

« J'ai oublié d'appeler Charlie ! Si jamais il a essayé de joindre Angela sur son portable ou ses parents, je suis morte ! Il découvrira que je n'ai pas passé la nuit chez elle, il n'est pas idiot Edward, il sera pertinemment que j'étais ici ! »

« Hum.. » Dis-je pensif.

Bella me lança un regard perplexe tandis qu'elle mit enfin la main sur son portable.

Elle composait à la hâte le numéro de son père, remuant avec agitation au milieu de la chambre.

« Hum, Je ne crois pas qu'il sache pour nous Bella, sinon il serait déjà ici, son arme au poing ! » Lui affirmais-je dans un sourire réconfortant.

Elle cessa de s'agiter, pensive à son tour, puis sourit faiblement.

« Tu as raison, connaissant Charlie, il aurait déjà défoncé la porte ! »

Elle se détendit, attendant qu'il décroche.

« Char-Papa ? Oui..Bonjour..oui, je sais..excuse-moi…Nous, nous avons travaillé tard, je ne me suis pas réveillée…Oui, oui…une très bonne soirée…oui…je sais… »

Elle parlait un peu vite, mais elle était suffisamment convaincante pour duper Charlie.

Je m'assis sur le lit, amusé à l'écoute de ses mensonges. Elle essayait d'abréger la conversation, mais apparemment Charlie semblait insistant.

« Papa…je dois..oui..tu as raison..Je te promets que je renouvèlerais ce genre de soirée ça te va ? »

J'eus un énorme sourire.

« Il a raison Bella, tu dois l'écouter, il est de bon conseil ! » Lui dis-je à voix basse.

Bella me fit les gros yeux, en plaquant sa main sur son téléphone.

« Edward ! » Murmura-t-elle, énervée.

« Hein..non..non tout va bien …hum, bon..je reste manger chez Angela..oui ?..bon d'accord, je rentre après..oui très bien..à tout à l'heure. »

Elle raccrocha en lâchant un gros soupir de soulagement.

Elle me fusilla du regard.

« Il aurait pu t'entendre Edward ! »

Je souris en réponse, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu restes longtemps ? » Lui demandais-je, la voix chargée de sous-entendus.

« Je dois rentrer en début d'après midi. » Me dit-elle, un peu mélancolique.

Je me levais et la pris dans mes bras.

« Bella, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions séparés pour toujours..je serais chez toi ce soir.. »

Son visage s'illumina. Elle se blottit contre moi.

« Hum..oui tu as raison..c'est juste que tout est si parfait..je ne voudrais pas partir.. »

Je ris tendrement.

« Moi aussi Bella, moi aussi…bientôt je te le promets.. »

Elle me regarda avec attention.

Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bientôt Bella…toutes mes nuits, toutes mes journées te seront exclusivement dédiées.. Rien ne s'opposera à notre amour..Nous pourrons même ne jamais nous arrêter de faire l'amour si tu le souhaites ! »

Elle trembla, émue. D'habitude, je n'abordais jamais de moi-même le sujet de sa future transformation. Mais force m'était d'admettre que la pensée que nous puissions passer l'éternité ensemble à nous fondre l'un dans l'autre, donner un argument de poids au souhait de Bella.

Elle m'embrassa langoureusement, comme je l'allongeais sur le lit…

A SUIVRE…

*Inventeur du piano


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous. J'ai longtemps hésité à poster ce chapitre, car je ne l'ai pas encore terminé. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'écrire. J'ai pensé que cela serait vraiment trop long, donc j'ai finalement décidé de le scinder en deux, vous en aurez au moins un avant goût. Je fais peut être une erreur…

Je vais vraiment essayé de le finir cette semaine..mais je ne garantis rien…je suis désolée.

Il me faudrait une machine à rallonger les heures dans une journée !

La bonne nouvelle c'est que je suis bientôt en vacances..Et vacances = temps ! lol

Je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews.

A tous ceux qui me lisent et qui n'osent pas en laisser..n'hésiter pas, je ne mord pas..lol et cela ne prend que quelques secondes… ! 

De plus, c'est vraiment un très bon carburant !

Bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 9, part I : Famille adorée**

Le temps semblait suspendu, nous nous embrassions tendrement, nos corps désireux un instant en repos, exultant simplement l'amour que nous nous portions l'un à l'autre.… Je relâchais lentement les lèvres aimantes de Bella, et la blottie contre moi, m'abandonnant à ce sentiment d'amour total. Bercé par le son léger de son souffle, mêle au rythme lent de son cœur, je fermais les yeux et repensais qu'il y a peu, j'avais perdu l'espoir de rencontrer un tel bonheur… Ce bonheur essentiel, vital d'aimer et d'être aimer. J'avais bien sûr l'affection de ma famille, mais cela ne suffisait pas. J'aspirais à l'amour absolu que j'observais entre Carlisle et Esmée, Alice et Jasper ou Rosalie et Emmet, et même si leur lien se manifestait différemment, tous n'en demeuraient pas moins amoureux et profondément aimés par l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas seul dans leur existence éternelle, et je m'étais souvent reproché de les envier.

Ma seul compagne, jusqu'à Bella, était la solitude. Solitude oppressante, torturante et impitoyable qui infiltrait chaque jour un peu plus mon être. Et je désespérais de trouver dans ma non-vie celle qui illuminerait à nouveau mes jours.

Dans un soupir de reconnaissance, je caressais le bras de Bella et remerciait le ciel d'une prière silencieuse pour m'avoir envoyé cet ange tant espéré.

Je savais au fond de moi que je ne la méritais pas, malgré mes efforts durant toutes ses longues années je demeurais un monstre sanguinaire, une créature funeste. J'allais dans un avenir proche lui voler sa vie humaine, l'enlever à sa famille et elle allait rejoindre mon monde de mensonges, de douleurs et de tentations.…Mais je n'écoutais plus ma conscience, j'étais devenu égoïste car j'avais aujourd'hui un tout nouvel espoir, l'espoir de croire à une éternité de félicité avec elle.

Bella, allongée sur mon torse, releva la tête vers moi.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« A toi » Lui dis-je dans sourire.

Je ramenais son visage face au mien, fixant ses yeux brillant d'amour.

« Je t'aime » Lui dis-je d'un ton solennel, essayant, au mieux, d'exprimer dans ces trois mots tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle, lui faire ressentir qu'elle était essentielle, indispensable, qu'elle avait réanimé mon cœur et m'avait ramené à la vie.

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue, les yeux embués.

« Je t'aime aussi »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Bella prononçait ces mots, mais j'eus l'impression que ce fut encore plus authentique, plus passionné que les fois précédentes. Je fus alors submergé par l'émotion, comme si je réalisais enfin ce que j'étais en train de vivre, ce que j'avais tant attendu. Je l'embrassai alors éperdument, comme si elle allait disparaitre, comme si ce rêve allait prendre fin, roulant sur mon dos, je l'entrainais sur moi.

Elle lâcha brusquement mes lèvres pour retrouver son souffle coupé.

« Désolé.. » Marmonnais-je dans un sourire.

« Ne t'excuse jamais de m'avoir embrassé » Me dit-elle en laissant trainer ses doigts fins sur mon torse.

Puis elle soupira, légèrement attristée.

« Le temps passe vite, je dois songer à m'habiller ou.. »

« ..Ou je ne te laisserais jamais sortir de cette chambre » Finis-je à sa place, un sourire en coin.

Elle se redressa à contre cœur, soupirant à nouveau.

« Merci d'avoir ramené mes affaires » Me dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son sac près de la porte.

« De rien » Répondis-je tandis qu'elle se levait.

Elle récupéra son sac et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps »

Soudain elle fit un pas en arrière, se retourna et fixa le sol à côté du lit. Je suivis son regard et déglutis en découvrant ce qui avait attiré son attention.

Elle marcha lentement vers le lit et s'agenouilla pour recueillir les piteux lambeaux de dentelle carmin, qui jadis confectionnaient son splendide dessous. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. J'étais très inconfortable, je m'assis vivement sur le bord du lit, revoyant mentalement la lettre d'Alice dans ma tête. Bella ne disait rien, elle laissait tomber négligemment les restes de dentelles entre ses doigts.

Je m'approchais de quelques pas, peu confiant.

« Humm..Je..je suis vraiment désolé.... » Dis-je lamentablement.

« Je t'en offrirais un autre bien sûr ! » Rajoutais-je à la hâte, honteux.

Elle leva la tête vers moi, un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas l'air fâché.

« Tu n'es pas furieuse ? »

Elle hocha la tête dans la négation, tentant de maitriser un éclat de rire, puis elle prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver son contrôle. Elle n'était pas irritée, je soufflais de soulagement discrètement.

« Qui a-t-il de si drôle Bella ? » Demandais-je alors, curieux.

« Excuse-moi…c'est juste..C'était un cadeau d'Alice..et j'imaginais juste sa réaction si elle découvrait ce que tu avais fait à ce malheureux bout de tissu ..La connaissant, elle te ferait surement payer ton...empressement à me déshabiller.. » M'expliqua t'elle entre deux rires étouffés.

Je me raidis involontairement à l'énoncé du prénom de ma sœur.

« Hum..Dans ce cas, nous serions deux à devoir faire payer quelque chose à l'autre....J'ai moi aussi des griefs contre elle ! » Lançais-je malgré moi d'un ton amer, ce qui intrigua Bella.

« Il y un souci entre Alice et toi ? » Me demanda-t-elle, concernée.

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles. Il était hors de question que je lui parle de sa lettre et du voyeurisme déplacé de ma famille.

« Ce n'est rien de grave Bella…Juste..une petite mise au point entre frère et sœur…Rien de plus. » Lui dis-je d'un ton détaché, tout en prenant le plateau sur la table basse.

« Je le ramène dans la cuisine..Je t'attendrais en bas…Prend ton temps.. » Lui dis-je pour couper court à cet entretien.

« Hum, très bien je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.. »Me répondit-elle, soupçonneuse.

Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait très bien que j'esquivais notre conversation, malgré tout elle respecta ma volonté de ne pas poursuivre le sujet « Alice » et s'éloigna vers la salle de bain.

Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement, j'attendais Bella paisiblement, jouant distraitement une nouvelle mélodie au piano.

Jouer de cet instrument était l'une des rares activités qui m'était précieuse, indispensable même. Je ne pouvais pas m'en passer, mais au-delà de ma simple passion pour la musique, une autre raison, inconnue de ma famille, me poussait à retrouver le clavier satiné du piano. J'aimais et j'avais besoin de ressentir au bout de mes doigts les percussions feutrées des cordes, leurs vibrations uniques à chaque note jouée… toutes ces perceptions, même les plus infimes, diffusaient à travers mon corps de marbre et me procuraient quelques rares fois, l'impression irréelle et fugace de me sentir presque vivant.

Je souris à la pensée que je n'avais désormais plus besoin de cela pour rechercher cette sensation de vie car maintenant j'avais Bella, et je pouvais désormais jouer pour le plaisir de la musique, tout simplement.

Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers, l'instant d'après elle était derrière moi et m'enlaçait au niveau de la taille, son menton posé sur mon épaule.

Je fermai les yeux, succombant une fois de plus à son odeur enivrante et mes mains glissèrent du clavier.

« Continue s'il te plait Edward.. » Me dit-elle dans mon cou.

J'embrassais ses mains et reprit la partition.

« Humm…Est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'adorais t'écouter jouer.. ? »

« Non…mais je l'avais deviné.. » Dis-je tout bas.

Elle accentua son étreinte et je commençai déjà à avoir du mal à me concentrer sur les touches du clavier.

« Je ne reconnais pas cette mélodie…Elle est très..émouvante. C'est encore l'une de ces célèbres compositions dont j'ignore l'existence ? »

« Tu es loin d'être inculte en matière de musique classique Bella.. » Rectifiais-je.

« A côté de toi, si ! » Me répondit-elle.

« Je te rappelle que je suis un peu plus vieux que toi…J'ai eu amplement le temps de découvrir toutes les grandes œuvres dans ce domaine… »

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci d'être si indulgent avec moi ».

« Je ne le suis pas. » Lui répondis-je sincèrement.

« Bref..tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas reconnaitre cet air, c'est l'une de mes compositions. »

« Comment l'as-tu intitulée ? »

« Eh bien..pour l'instant elle n'a pas de titre.. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que je la compose en ce moment.. »

« Tu ..tu es en train d'improviser ? » Me demanda t'elle, étonnée.

« Oui. »

Elle s'assit à mes côtés, le visage rêveur.

« C'est étonnant.. » Murmura-t-elle.

Je la remerciais avec un sourire doux.

« J'ai été inspiré.. » Lui dis-je en la contemplant.

Ses joues rosirent délicieusement.

Je terminais mon morceau, tout en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Joue encore.. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Un choix particulier ? »

« Je te fais confiance »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, puis une chanson me vint à l'esprit. C'était très différent de ce que je jouais d'habitude. J'entonnais les premières notes, fraiches, aériennes, faciles à reconnaitre. Elle se redressa, un sourire surpris aux lèvres.

« ******Nat King Cole **? »

J'acquiesçais et commençais à fredonnais sa chanson.

« L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore and love

It's all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart but please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you

Yeah L is for the way you look - you're lookin' at me  
And O is for the only one I see  
V is so very very extraordinary  
Now E is even more than any-any-anyone that you adore can love. »

Elle ri doucement, les yeux pétillant d'amour.

Je variai les dernières notes au piano, donnant à ce titre ma petite touche personnelle.

« Edward…..Je ne savais pas que tu chantais.. » Me dit-elle à la fois émue et surprise.

« C'était juste pour toi, je ne chante pas d'habitude. »

A nouveau ses joues rosirent adorablement.

« Tu veux bien jouer encore ? »

Je lui souris en guise de réponse et, plus dans mon répertoire habituel, je m'engageais alors dans le prélude numéro un de Bach, l'un de mes préférés.

Son odeur s'infiltrait dangereusement en moi et je sentis mon corps s'extraire de son bref répit. A chaque fois que je croyais m'être habitué au nouvel arôme de Bella, celui-ci semblait plus fort, plus pénétrant. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux me fondre dans la musique et oublier mon désir naissant.

Au bout d'un moment, je rouvris mes yeux et tourna la tête vers Bella. Elle ne remarquait pas que je l'observais, son regard était fixé sur mes mains, un sourire fin, énigmatique étirait ses lèvres. Je fus intrigué, elle semblait comme hypnotisée.

« Bella ? » Appelais-je tout bas, tout en continuant de jouer.

Elle sursauta légèrement et leva ses yeux à mon visage.

« Tu semblais ailleurs..A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? »

Elle rougit à ma question, somme toute anodine.

« Je..J'étais juste..transportée par la musique.. »

Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, elle mentait.

« Non..ce n'était pas ça…Dit moi à quoi tu pensais Bella..S'il te plait »

Elle semblait embarrassée.

« S'il te plait » Lui demandais-je sur un ton suffisamment suppliant pour qu'elle cède.

Après un court moment d'hésitation ses lèvres se mirent à bredouiller.

« Hum…bien..Je..je pensais..à quel point tes doigts étaient magiques…L-Lorsque ils sont sur ton piano..et lorsque.. » Elle déglutit. « ..et lorsque..ils sont sur moi .. » Lâcha t'elle rapidement en s'empourprant.

Mes mains se crispèrent et le bruit chaotique d'un amas de fausses notes résonna dans la pièce. Je la regardais intensément, ces quelques mots avaient suffi à incendier mon corps en sursis. Je refermais le clavier lentement et perçus un frisson parcourir la peau de Bella comme je scrutais ses yeux.

« Je..je dois rentrer bientôt Edward...Ch-Charlie m'attend... » Bafouilla t'elle, ayant clairement lu dans mon regard, le désir foudroyant qui venait de se propager dans mes veines.

Sans un mot, je la soulevais et l'assis sur mes genoux. Elle haletât, surprise.

« Edw.. » Je bâillonnai ses lèvres dans un baiser urgent.

Sa stupéfaction et sa faible résistance furent vite vaincues, et Bella synchronisa ses lèvres aux miennes, ses mains fouillant avec passion dans mes cheveux. Mystérieusement, son odeur irrésistible s'amplifia à nouveau, brulant ma gorge et déroutant encore un peu plus mes sens en alerte. Je pressais ses hanches contre moi, essayant de soulager mon membre emprisonné, la faisant gémir entres mes lèvres. Je relâchais brusquement sa bouche pour couvrir son cou de baisers affamés.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir Bella.. Je ne peux pas..Pas encore.. » Murmurais-je d'une voix rauque et tendu.

Elle appuyât fermement contre mon membre, souleva mon visage de ses mains graciles et me regarda avec avidité.

« Alors ne perdons pas de temps... » Me dit-elle d'une voix si sensuelle qu'elle fit frémir la moindre parcelle de ma chair. Sur ses lèvres se dessinait la volupté à l'état pur.

Enragé par le désir et obéissant, je la soulevai brusquement pour l'assoir sur le clavier, éloignant dans le même temps le petit banc du piano un peu trop vivement, car le malheureux heurta violement le mur, le bruit sourd de son fracas fit sursauter Bella.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'inquiéter au sujet de ma récente et fâcheuse tendance à détériorer les meubles de cette maison, je lui retirais, dans un geste urgent, son débardeur et découvrit ses seins, glorifiés par un soutien gorge de soie rouge sang, aux lignes sexy, brodés de petits motifs au ton contrasté. Ses seins sublimes se soulevaient au rythme rapide de sa respiration presque affolé. Elle était resplendissante ainsi parée.

« E-Edward.. » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Malgré l'urgence de mon désir, je laissais filer mes doigts sur les contours délicats de son dessous, prenant soin de ne jamais toucher sa peau frissonnante. Rapidement ma main fila le long de son ventre. Gêné par son pantalon, je le déboutonnais rapidement et précipita ma main envieuse sous son slip, Bella gémit au contact de mes doigts entre ses lèvres intimes et moi je grognais comme je découvrais à mes doigts trempés l'ampleur de son excitation. Elle avait autant envie que moi de faire l'amour. Cette révélation m'enflamma encore plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Je la voulais, maintenant, ici. Je lui retirais à la hâte ses chaussures et son pantalon.

« Si tu savais combien j'ai envie de toi Bella ! » Dis-je en reprenant mes caresses.

Elle gémit à nouveau mon prénom en se cambrant contre ma main, mes lèvres assiégèrent aussitôt sa gorge offerte. Dans son élan elle s'appuyât contre le large pupitre du piano et fit chuter le volumineux recueil de partitions.

Le bruit sourd de sa collision sur le sol résonna dans ma tête et la lettre d'Alice s'imposa soudainement dans mon esprit. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je compris. Emporté par mon désir, je n'avais pas réalisé son avertissement. Si nous faisions l'amour ici, le piano n'en ressortirait certainement pas indemne…Trop tard pour le banc.

Un grognement sourd monta dans ma gorge, mecontent d'avoir à me soucier de mon environnement lors de nos ébats..et encore plus contrarié que l'image d'Alice ai surgit dans ma tête pendant ce moment intime.

J'abandonnais avec regret l'euphorie de son sang bouillonnant à travers mes lèvres, et avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Bella était allongée, complètement nue, sur le divan en cuir près du piano. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser que je l'avais déshabillé et emmené sur le divan. Malgré mon empressement, j'avais réussi cette fois à ne pas lacérer sa lingerie fine. Aussi rapidement je retirai mes vêtements et rampa sur elle tel un serpent, dégustant, dans ma progression, sa peau délicieuse du bout de ma langue assoiffée. Elle trembla et gémit au contact de ma bouche vorace sur ses seins tendus. La froideur de mon corps, ajouté à celle du cuir provoquaient une appétissante chair de poule sur sa peau fine.

« E-Edward..Que.. »

Je remontais rapidement à son visage et suçais sa lèvre inférieure, la coupant dans sa question.

« Ce lieu est …moins risqué.. » Lui murmurais-je d'une voix enroué, tout en pressant mon membre palpitant contre sa féminité si humide, tellement prête pour moi.

Elle gémit, s'agrippant à ma nuque et me répondit par une pression plus forte.

« Humm…Peu m'importe le lieu … » Murmura t'elle en ondulant nerveusement sous moi. Ses battements cardiaques résonnaient dans ma tête, telle une alarme m'indiquant son désir pressant. Je gémis à mon tour et me rua sur sa bouche voluptueuse, mes mains remontaient et redescendaient frénétiquement le long de ses hanches. Elle se cambrait généreusement contre moi, impatiente, j'écartais légèrement ses cuisses, prêt à m'unir à elle, lorsque je dus brutalement stopper mon corps dans son élan : l'envie irréelle et déroutante de la prendre sauvagement venait d'envahir violement mon esprit. J'eus l'impression qu'un coup de masse venait de me percuter. Je lâchais ses lèvres dans le choc de mes pensées lubriques et me figea, bras tendus en dessus d'elle. Je cessai de respirer pour diminuer l'imprégnation de son odeur trop excitante, afin de ne pas perdre ma maitrise. Cela n'avait guère d'effet, tout mon être était déjà emprisonné par son parfum voluptueux. Je fermais mes yeux essayant de toutes mes forces de chasser les images obsédantes de l'accouplement primitif, mais ô combien torride, que mon esprit venait d'avoir de Bella et moi.

« Qui-qui a-t-il Edward ? » Me demanda-t-elle, la voix tendue.

Mon corps hurlait qu'elle était mienne.

« L-Laisse-moi quelques secondes Bella.. » Lui dis-je les dents serrées.

«J'ai tant envie de toi Bella.. » Rajoutais-je immédiatement dans une supplique, incapable de lui avouer la façon indécente dont je voulais la posséder.

Elle comprit que j'essayais de freiner mon ardeur, et je sentis sa main douce sur ma joue. Je rouvris les yeux et vu dans son regard, derrière son désir ardent, tout son amour et sa bienveillance.

« Ne te retiens pas Edward..J'ai confiance en toi... » Murmura t'elle. Elle avait une confiance en moi que j'étais loin d'avoir à cet instant.

J'allais contester l'assurance déraisonnable qu'elle me portait mais ma mâchoire se bloqua et je crus perdre une nouvelle fois la raison comme je sentis sa main chaude et timide autour de mon membre dressé, prêt à exploser.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et un feulement de plaisir, long et puissant, monta de ma gorge.

J'étais totalement figé, mon corps abandonné à ce nouveau délice.

Durant notre nuit, Bella n'avait pas osé entreprendre cette caresse intime, j'en avais eu milles fois envie bien sûr, aucunes mains étrangères ne s'étant encore jamais égarées sur ma virilité… Mais je ne lui en avais rien dit, voulant par-dessus tout lui laisser le temps dont elle avait besoin pour prendre l'initiative de cette caresse.

Et c'était maintenant qu'elle avait choisi de m'offrir ce plaisir pur et intense, au moment où une fois de plus je doutais de moi, de mon contrôle.

La chaleur de sa douce étreinte diffusait miraculeusement dans mon membre froid. Ses attouchements délicats venaient d'allumer un feu nouveau dans mes chairs.

Sa main novice se fit rapidement plus aventureuse, je sentis ses doigts resserraient d'avantage leur prise douce, et elle amorça un léger mouvement de va et vient, explorant lentement toute ma virilité extasié. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir brun du divan.

« Bella.. » Essayais-je de l'avertir. Elle était en train d'aider le fauve en moi à prendre le dessus.

Ne tenant pas compte de ma faible opposition, elle donna, au contraire, une ampleur supplémentaire à ses caresses et un gémissement doux entre ses lèvres trahit soudainement son propre plaisir. Je n'avais pas perçus plus tôt sa respiration suave et entrecoupée. Elle éprouvait du plaisir à me caresser ! J'haletais alors, oubliant ma nécessité à bloquer ma respiration. Inévitablement, son parfum brulant, encore plus euphorisant que les minutes précédentes s'engouffra dans mes poumons et emporta les dernières brides de ma retenu. Je me laissais aller pleinement à sa main adorée, feulant à chaque pression, chaque mouvement, chaque hésitation de ses doigts merveilleux.

« Oui Bella..Comme ça..oui.. » Gémissais-je, malgré moi, totalement transporté. Dieu, mon plaisir était si intense que j'eu un instant des difficultés à me rappeler que c'était la toute première fois qu'elle caressait le sexe d'un homme. J'étais subjugué par sa dextérité instinctive. Qu'en serait-il lorsque Bella aurait un peu plus de pratique en la matière ? Mon esprit se posa la question et une vague de plaisir supplémentaire s'abattu sur moi.

« Bella..Dieu..n'arrête pas.. » Gémissais-je à nouveau.

J'ignorais le crissement torturé du cuir sous mes doigts cruels et embrassais sa bouche en gratitude pour le plaisir délicieux qu'elle me procurait.

« Ta peau est..si douce.. » Murmura t'elle de manière attendrissante entre mes lèvres, ses yeux noyés dans le désir. Sa main sur mon membre devint plus téméraire, plus décidée.

« Bella..Si.. tu savais… comment.. je te désire.. » Lui avouais-je d'une voix saccadée. Bella me rendait fou, et j'étais sur le point de céder au désir que j'avais entrevu en pensées.

« Je suis à toi corps et âme Edward.. laisse court à tes désirs.. » Chuchota t'elle, d'une voix luxurieuse, teinté d'un soupçon d'exigence.

« Non Bella.. »

Je me perdais dans l'ivresse de cette bataille charnelle.

Elle parsema mon cou de baisers lents et brulants, ébranlant un peu plus ma maitrise en péril.

« J'aime t'entendre gémir… » Chuchota t'elle.

« Bella.. »

« J'aime ton corps,..ta puissance.. »

Ma respiration précipité et rauque résonnait de manière scandaleuse dans la pièce.

Elle m'affaiblissait délibérément par sa torture divine, elle savait que je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. J'essayais néanmoins de réunir mes dernières forces pour lui résister.

« Laisse court à tes envies Edward.. » Répéta-t-elle à mon oreille.

« Je..je ne peux pas faire ce que tu me demandes.. » Tentais-je de lui expliquer, d'une voix suppliciée, contredisant ce que m'hurler mon esprit.

« J'ai besoin de toi Edward.. » Repris t'elle entre deux baisers. Je tremblais dans la contrainte. Je n'expliquais pas ma capacité à rester encore maître de moi tant ses caresses exquises et sa voix sensuelle annihilaient la quasi-totalité de mes facultés mentales.

Elle s'étira, embrassa langoureusement ma mâchoire serrée puis remonta à mon oreille.

« Je te veux Edward, je te veux de toutes les manières que tu souhaites..Je t'appartiens Edward.. » Me confia t'elle du bout des lèvres, comme un grand secret. Elle était mienne.

Ses dernières paroles anéantirent instantanément et irrévocablement mes dernières résistances.

Je libérai alors mon envie dévorante.

…

De grâce, de m'envoyer pas des messages d'insultes…J'ai bien conscience que j'ai coupé à un moment horrible ! …Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai longtemps hésité …

Pitié pour moi ! lol


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour et milles excuses à tous pour ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt.

Mais le boulot et un petit problème familial m'ont obligé à suspendre mon écriture.

Mais bon, les choses s'arrangent puisque je peux poster la fin du chapitre aujourd'hui !

**Note très, très, très importante : **

**Merci, merci, merci, aux lecteurs qui m'encouragent !!!!**

**Certains d'entre ceux qui me suivent depuis le début doivent être en vacances..car plus de nouvelles..(Vous êtes pardonnés..Mais ne m'oubliez pas à votre retour !!! lol )**

**A ceux qui me lisent mais qui ne laissent pas de post (snif !)**

**Suis quand même un peu triste…Car vous êtes nombreux dans ce cas !**

**Vos commentaires sont des petits moments de pur bonheur !!! si !si ! C'est vrai ! lol**

**Et puis je doute beaucoup lorsque j'écris..je suis très pointilleuse..trop parfois ! **

**Ça explique aussi ma lenteur entre les chapitres, je relis et relis sans cesse ma copie……Désolé…**

**Je rappelle que c'est ma première fic, alors j'avoue humblement qu'avoir les réactions, les questions, les avis des lecteurs compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi !...même si c'est négatif ( c'est sûr je préfère que ça plaise mais bon…lol)**

**Alors s'il vous plait…n'oubliez pas le bouton vert au bas de la page !!! **

**(Je m'adresse bien sûr à ceux qui n'ont toujours pas osé ou pris le temps –infime- de laisser une review, les autres..Continuer ! lol)**

Bref, après cette petite supplication pour mon autosatisfaction..hi, hi…Voici enfin la suite de ce chapitre..très très chaud…j'ai volontairement accentué un certain trait de caractère d'Edward..A vous de me dire si ça vous plait autant qu'à moi !

Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours…petits chamboulement prévus pour la suite…pas trop mal je pense..Mais chut c'est pour plus tard..!!!

En attendant…Bonne lecture à tous !

Oups..J'allais oublier : n'hésitez pas à faire connaitre ma fic…

Oui ! Oui ! J'essaye d'augmenter mon nombre de fans.. !!! lol

Merci pour votre aide !

Cette fois c'est la bonne : Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre : 9, part II :**

_« Je te veux Edward, je te veux de toutes les manières que tu souhaites..Je t'appartiens Edward.. » Me confia t'elle du bout des lèvres, comme un grand secret. Elle était mienne._

_Ses dernières paroles anéantirent instantanément et irrévocablement mes dernières résistances. _

_Je libérai alors mon envie dévorante. _

D'un mouvement preste, je retournais Bella sur son ventre et repliait ses jambes pour la mettre sur ses genoux, sa poitrine et son visage à plat sur le divan. Surprise par ce geste inhabituel et autoritaire, elle haleta de stupeur.

Grognant doucement, mes yeux affamés savourèrent le galbe parfait de ses fesses somptueuses. Son corps, en totale réédition, était réellement mis à nu. Je me demandai soudain comment autant de personnes pouvaient qualifier cette position d'indécente ? Ce n'était pourtant absolument pas le cas. Cette posture, magnifiquement érotique, sublimait au contraire la beauté sensuelle et naturelle de la femme, de Bella.

Je m'étais attendu à une hésitation de sa part, mais pour mon plus grand bonheur elle se soumettait sans réticences à mon impérieuse envie. Elle s'offrait à moi sans interdits.

Terriblement excité, je me plaçais derrière elle, à genoux. Bella trembla délicieusement comme je l'amenai à moi par ses hanches. Mes mains possessives parcoururent lentement la courbe parfaite de ses hanches. Un grognement lent presque offensif roula dans mon torse, indiquant mon désir et mon impatience à Bella, qui gémit de satisfaction lorsque mes mains caressèrent enfin ses fesses sublimes. Si parfaites, si douces. Je pressais mon membre bouillonnant à l'orée de son intimité et prise d'un reflexe instinctif à ce qui allait suivre, Bella attrapa le rebord du divan. La voir dans cette position lascive et soumise fit naitre un phénomène unique, depuis ma mutation en vampire : Je sentais une douce, réelle chaleur dans mon ventre. C'était incompréhensible. Jusqu'ici, c'était la chaleur de Bella que je ressentais et qui se propageait en moi lorsque j'étais en elle…

A cet instant c'était différent, ce réchauffement, cette sensation de vie venait bel et bien de moi. J'étais dans une telle effervescence sexuelle que mon corps réagissait comme…comme au temps où il était humain.

Je me penchai pour embrasser l'épaule de Bella puis mordilla avec véhémence sa peau si voluptueuse.

« Bella..Tu me ramène à la vie.. » Lui chuchotais-je entre deux morsures sages, fasciné par ce qu'elle pouvait provoquer en moi.

Elle trembla tandis que mes doigts effleurèrent les côtés de ses seins, prisonniers, comprimés contre le divan.. Ses petits gémissements, lorsque mes mains feignaient de s'insinuer pour masser ses seins si avides d'être touchés, me transportaient déjà au royaume des délices. J'adorais sentir sous ma bouche le flux tourmenté de son sang, sentir à quel point elle était enflammé avant que nous fassions l'amour.

Je me reculai légèrement, brisant le contact de nos chairs. Seulement quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Bella ne remue doucement, et que ses doigts ne resserrèrent nerveusement le divan. Elle se cambra vers moi mais, au prix d'un effort démesuré, je me dérobais, évitant délibérément son contact dès lors un pleurnichement invisible remua ses lèvres muettes. Mon désir s'affola comme je réalisai qu'elle ne satisfaisait pas seulement à mon envie. Bella souhaitait, elle aussi, que je le lui fasse l'amour de cette manière...animal, primitive.

Une décharge de désir violente transperça alors mon corps et un grognement lourd tonna dans ma poitrine. Je n'en doutais plus maintenant : Bella était un réel cadeau des dieux, le rêve de tout homme.

Je dus faire appel à toute ma raison pour me dominer à cet instant, tant mon excitation et mon désir avaient atteint des niveaux inégalés jusqu'alors. La chaleur en moi s'amplifia et se concentra au niveau de mon bas ventre.

Mes mains se reposèrent sur ses hanches, je l'emmenai à nouveau contre moi, et glissa mon membre palpitant délicatement dans son intimité.

Un gémissement libératoire franchit ses lèvres.

J'entrais en elle centimètre par centimètre, savourant dans ma lente progression la chaleur irrésistible de ses chairs, associées pour la première fois à la mienne…Le résultat était surprenant et sensationnel.

« Huummm..ouii » Gémit Bella, d'une voix désireuse.

La réciprocité de nos désirs se combinait à la perfection.

Je sentais que Bella voulait que je mette fin à son supplice, que je rentre pleinement en elle, mais malgré son envie et mon euphorie, je devais rester sur mes gardes, craignant plus que jamais, dans cette position particulièrement excitante, mon corps ne prenne l'ascendant sur ma raison.

« Edward… » Gémit elle.

« Je sais Bella..Mais j'ai trop envie de toi.. »

Elle pencha la tête en arrière, dans une mine sensuelle tandis que je continuais mon infime ascension en elle. J'étais à peine en elle mais son cœur frappait déjà si fort que j'aurais put avoir l'impression qu'il était dans ma poitrine. Le tumulte de ses battements, lié à sa respiration agitée et tremblante, composaient un fond sonore captivant.

Et son parfum..Dieu…Il me brûlait au plus profond de mes chairs mais il transfigurait en même temps mon désir pour elle.…C'était comme si son odeur m'enchainait pour que je me fonde encore et toujours en elle…Et malgré la brûlure lancinante qui s'étendait dans ma gorge et mes poumons, je m'abreuvais avec allégresse de la plus merveilleuse des senteurs..

Je progressais toujours avec lenteur, mais Bella arrivait aux limites de sa patience, son besoin exacerbé la fit remuer sous mes mains, gémissante dans l'attente cruelle.

Son corps exprimait tellement ce qu'elle désirait…Mais j'en voulais plus: je voulais entendre de sa bouche son désir silencieux : son désir que je la fasse mienne à nouveau.

Je me retirais et laissait filer mes doigts lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa nuque.

« E-Edward… » Soupira t'elle, contrariée.

Je dégageai ses cheveux sur l'une de ses épaules, pouvant ainsi contempler une partie de son visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses pommettes avaient pris une délicate teinte rosée, et sa bouche remuait légèrement comme pour formuler une plainte muette. Elle était magnifiquement belle… Si impatiente que je vienne en elle.

Je me penchai sur elle, effleurant un doigt le long de ses lèvres humides et frissonnantes.

« Dit moi ce que tu veux.. » Murmurais-je à son oreille.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et je rencontrais ses yeux chocolat, qui avaient pris une nuance plus sombre, saisissante et inhabituelle.

Pour toute réponse, elle se cambra pour s'offrir d'avantage, tout en mordillant de manière subtile sa lèvre inférieure. Dieu elle ne savait pas l'effet qu'elle me faisait, ni toute l'énergie colossale que je devais déployer pour me contenir. Je déposais fébrilement un baiser sur sa nuque, ma respiration devint hésitante et troublée. Mon impatience à m'unir à elle était en train de rejoindre la sienne.

« Dit moi ce que tu veux Bella » Murmurais-je à nouveau, tandis que je glissai ma main entre ses lèvres intimes. Je grognais plus fort en sentant l'abondance de ses coulées de miel sur mes doits. Elle avait tant envie de moi.

« Dieu Bella.... »

Elle gémit lorsque j'engageai mes doigts dans une danse lente autour de son précieux bourgeon.

« Oui ! » Gémit-elle.

Elle ferma ses yeux et s'abandonna à ma douce caresse. Lorsqu'elle poussa contre ma main câline, je stoppais cruellement mes caresses et retirai ma main de sa tendre et sensible chair. Sa bouche laissa échapper une plainte audible cette fois, à la fois douce et contrarié.

« N-Non..S'il te plait… »

Je paraissais de marbre, mais en réalité je ne savais pas par quels moyens je venais de résister à sa demande si désarmante.

« Dit moi ce que tu veux Bella »

Elle essaya désespérément de se relever en gémissant.

« Dit moi d'abord ce que tu veux Bella » Chuchotais-je d'une voix lourde et inflexible.

Je savais qu'elle était à bout. Mes yeux restaient rivés sur ses lèvres, attendant sa douce défaite. Consumé par son désir, lentement, inexorablement, je les vis remuer. Pour achever plus rapidement sa torture, je laissais filer ma main à l'intérieure de ses cuisses, frôlant plusieurs fois sa féminité, sans jamais vraiment la toucher comme elle le désirait.

« P-Prend moi » Lâcha t'elle enfin d'une voix sensuelle et timide.

Un feulement extasié résonna dans la pièce.

Elle avait, sans le savoir, cet art étonnant de mêler candeur et audace dans ses paroles, et parfois dans ses gestes. Elle n'en était que plus belle et désirable et cela porta mon excitation à des hauteurs insoupçonnées.

« Dit le encore » Lui ordonnais-je.

« Prend moi ! Je..Je t'en supplie Edward, prend moi »

Fou de désir, je saisis ses hanches et la pénétra entièrement d'un coup brusque.

« Oui ! » cria-t-elle.

Mon feulement se mua directement en grognement déchaîné : elle était tellement plus étroite, ses parois encerclaient déjà ma virilité de manière remarquable. L'emboitement de nos corps dans cette position fit naitre en moi un sentiment de fusion sans pareil. Je restais immobile un instant pour laisser le temps à Bella de reprendre son souffle.

Lorsque je la sentie se détendre et s'adapter complètement, je me retirais très lentement et, maintenant ses hanches avec précaution, la pénétra d'un coup plus vif et plus profond, lui arrachant cette fois ci un cri aigu de plaisir.

Je répétais le même geste, lentement … son corps se secouait divinement sous mes impacts, et je vis ses mains resserraient leur prise sur le divan.

Comme possédé, j'ordonnais à mon bassin un rythme plus rapide, plus possessif, haletant et gémissant à mon tour sans retenu.

« Dieu ! Oui ! » Gémit Bella.

Elle s'offrait à moi totalement et je laissais mon corps succomber dans un déchainement grisant des sens. Chacun de mes coups de reins étaient glorifiés d'un cri de plaisir entre ses lèvres suffocantes.

Dieu que j'aimais cette femme, si étonnante, si déroutante….

« OUI ! » Criais-je aux contractions puissantes de ses muscles autour de mon membre.

« Oui ! Oh oui ! .. » Répétait Bella, au bord de l'ivresse.

Je connaissais son corps et je savais exactement à quels moments je devais varier le rythme de mes poussées ou leur ampleur…A ses réactions, à la moiteur de sa peau, aux râles, aux cris de plaisirs qui lui échappaient, je savais que je lui procurais un plaisir intense et croissant et cela me galvanisait encore d'avantage.

Mon plaisir était aussi décuplé par le fait que j'étais seul maître de son plaisir et de son corps. Bella n'avait aucune possibilité de décider ou d'interagir. Elle était à ma merci, elle était mienne, et je réalisais que j'aimais de plus en plus ce caractère dominant...Et Bella répondait à mon comportement avec un naturel déconcertant...Je découvris qu'elle aussi aimait cette brutalité. Je saisis d'avantage ses hanches à cette pensée, et renforça mes coups de bassin.

« OUI ! » Cria Bella sans retenu.

Je sentais déjà les prémices de sa jouissance, je résistais à l'extase que je sentais également monter en moi pour prolonger ces sensations divines. Je ralentis donc mes mouvements.

« N-Non..C-Continu ! » Me supplia Bella.

Le seul ton de sa voix faillit me faire venir, et je pris garde à la force de mes doigts sur ses hanches comme je sentis une fureur animale montait en moi. Sa voix avait un effet insensé sur moi et j'aurais voulu à cet instant la faire hurler mon prénom, j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit mon égal pour ne plus avoir besoin de contenir ma force. J'ordonnais immédiatement à mon corps de ne pas céder à cette envie défendu. Tourmenté par mon désir, je réussis néanmoins à ralentir d'avantage ma cadence, malgré les protestations délicieuses de Bella. Encore une fois, son incapacité à diriger nos ébats et le son suppliant et frustrée de sa voix m'électrisèrent au-delà de tout.

Je me penchais sur elle, recueillant de ma langue froide les perles de sueurs sucrées le long de sa nuque. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement accolés à sa peau fiévreuse, une nouvelle fois je les écartais sur son épaule, tout en humant leur fragrance fleurie et humide. Tout près de son visage, son souffle rauque et saccadé brulait ma gorge, d'une manière vertigineuse.

« Tu aimes que je te fasse l'amour de cette manière ? » Chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Les mots étaient sortis sans même que je m'en rendre compte.

Pour toute réponse, elle se cambra sous moi en gémissant.

Je la pénétrais alors avec une lenteur presque insupportable, pour elle..comme pour moi.

Elle essayât encore de se cambrer contre moi pour accélérer mon mouvement, mais mes mains cruelles et directrices empêchèrent ses hanches de bouger.

Un gémissement terriblement excitant, fendit à nouveau ses lèvres muettes.

« Répond moi Bella, aimes-tu cette façon de faire l'amour ? » Répétais-je en grognant doucement.

Je ne contrôlais plus mes paroles, ce n'était plus moi qui parlait, c'était l'animal en moi, cette partie de moi que Bella voulait tant que je laisse aller.

Face à son silence timide je me retirais lentement de ses chairs humides et pressantes.

« Oui, oui.. » Gémit-elle, pantelante.

Je retrouvais sa voix suppliante que j'adorais tant, qui déclenchait en moi, comme à chaque fois, une vague de désir irréelle. J'haletais et m'immobilisait.

« Oui, je l'aime..» Murmura Bella plus distinctement.

Je grognais de satisfaction.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dangereusement dans ses hanches lorsque je vis dans son regard sombre, toute l'intensité de son désir.

« Te..te sentir libre et sauvage me donne tellement de plaisir.. » M'avoua-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

A ses mots, je m'introduis à en elle, sans ménagement, lui arrachant un cri magnifique.

« Comme ça ? » Demandais-je, haletant.

« Oui ! » Cria-t-elle.

Ses paroles enhardirent le fauve en moi, je ne me reconnais plus…mais j'aimais ça…terriblement.

J'amplifiais mon rythme.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui ! Oui Edward ! Continu ! » Me supplia t'elle.

Je n'avais rien connu de tel, la chevaucher ainsi, lui arracher ses confidences les plus intimes me transportais dans un plaisir physique inimaginable.

Chacun de mes élans dans son intimité me faisait entrevoir le paradis. Ses muscles comprimaient avec une force incroyable mon membre extasié, ils se refermaient, se contractaient lorsque je me retirais, comme pour me retenir.

« J'adore quant tu m'étreints ainsi.. » Chuchotais-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle gémit, incapable de parler sous ma charge ininterrompue.

Je voulais encore entendre sa voix, je ralentis alors ma cadence, juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui permettre de reprendre un peu plus son souffle et pouvoir me parler.

« A-avais tu déjà rêvé que je te prenne de cette manière ? » Demandais-je avec difficulté, tant ses chairs extasiées pressaient durement mon membre.

Cette question brulait mes lèvres depuis le début de nos ébats.

« Oui » Gémit elle dans un râle de plaisir.

Sa réponse fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique gigantesque et je faillis venir à cet instant.

« Dieu ! Tu ne sais pas le nombre de fois ou j'ai rêvé de te faire l'amour comme ça Bella ! » Ma voix erratique trahissait mon plaisir violent.

« M..moi aussi.. » Gémit-elle.

« Dieu ! Bella, si tu savais tout le plaisir que tu me donnes ! » Grognais-je, en me déhanchant avec vigueur, aussi loin que possible.

« OUI ! Comme ça ! Continu ! » Cria Bella, le corps tendu, luisant de sueur. Sous son plaisir accru, ses doigts se crispèrent dans le cuir de divan.

Voir ses fesses résister maintenant à mes assauts pour que je puisse mieux la pénétrer, faillit plusieurs fois me faire jouir. Mais je me retenais, ralentissait quand je parvenais au bord de l'extase. Puis reprenais avec un ravissement dévastateur.

« Oooh Ouii …» Gémit Bella, proche de son apogée.

J'aurais voulu faire durer encore et encore ce moment, mais si je continuais plus longtemps, je finirais par la blesser. Il était temps de mettre fin à son supplice, tout comme au mien.

Je saisis alors ses hanches plus fermement et me déchaîna dans un rythme endiablé, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, ralentissant, recommençant, devinant les moments où Bella avait envie que je sois brutal, ceux où elle avait besoin de plus de douceur.

« Dieu ! Oui, Edward.. ! »

« Bella ! »

Nos gémissements, nos voix s'entremêlèrent dans une symphonie indécente et passionnée, à l'unisson de nos corps exigeants. Le prénom de l'un et l''autre s'échappait de nos lèvres, telles des prières implorant une quelconque divinité de nous libérer et de plonger nos corps dans l'extase suprême.

« Oh oui ! Bella ! C'est…c'est si bon ! »

Je sentis le corps de Bella se tendre soudainement sous mes doigts, et les premiers spasmes de son extase dévalaient tout autour de ma virilité.

« E-Edward..Je..Dieu.. » Ses lèvres, pressées contre le divan, étouffèrent le son de sa voix langoureuse.

« Vient Bella ! Vient ! » Lui ordonnais-je, moi-même sur le point de céder.

Elle s'abandonna alors totalement, et cria sa jouissance comme jamais, son corps tremblant furieusement entre mes mains.

« EDWARD ! » Hurla-t-elle en se cambrant.

Son orgasme puissant me fit succomber à mon tour, je lâchai in extremis ses hanches en retombant sur elle, m'introduisant une dernière fois profondément dans ses chairs divines.

« DIEU BELLA, OUI, OUI ! »

Mes doigts lacérèrent impitoyablement le cuir du divan, laissant de larges saignées béantes, de chaque côté de Bella, tandis que je vins en elle, dans un tourbillon de plaisirs.

Ses spasmes sublimes déferlèrent sur mon membre, en une série de secousses vigoureuses, m'insufflant à chaque fois une rafale de plaisir aigu. Haletant bruyamment, je la rejoignis dans cet univers de félicité, abolissant tout ce qui n'était pas nos deux corps… ma jouissance n'avait jamais atteint une telle intensité.

J'éprouvais à nouveau cette sensation unique de bien-être, une béatitude sans nom…

Quand cette tempête de sensations s'apaisa, je roulai sur le côté et entrainant Bella dans mes bras, et l'enlaça étroitement.

« Waouh ! » Lâcha-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

Elle rayonnait et semblait flotter sur un nuage.

« Waouh ! » Lui dis-je également, à court de vocabulaire, ne trouvant finalement pas de mot plus approprié pour qualifier ce moment.

Bella me sourit, bien qu'encore étourdie par cette séance musclée, épuisée mais comblée. Je l'embrassais soudain passionnément, heureux d'être avec cette femme incomparable, heureux de me sentir en vie dans ses bras.

Submergé par des émotions indéfinissables, je n'avais pas les mots susceptibles de décrire ce que je ressentais, Bella m'acceptait totalement, simplement et sans crainte. Elle aimait tout ce que j'étais.

« Je t'aime » Lui murmurais-je en contemplant ses yeux magnifiques.

Elle me serra plus fort et me retourna mon baiser, sa main fine sur ma joue.

« Je t'aime encore plus » Murmura t'elle en souriant.

Je repensais à cet état de grâce sans nom que j'éprouvais au moment ultime de notre union…Il avait bien un nom… son nom n'était autre que Bella.

Incapable de me résoudre à rompre le charme de cet instant et à laisser rentrer Bella chez elle, comme la sagesse l'aurait voulu, je la resserrai tout contre moi, en repensant au plaisir fulgurant qu'elle m'avait donné.

Bella reprenait peu à peu son souffle, tandis que ma main glissait affectueusement le long de son corps chaud et moite. Je souris lorsqu'elle se tortilla quand ma main taquine effleura la ligne douce entre ses fesses.

« Tu sais qu'un jour ou l'autre je vais devoir rentrer Edward ? » Me dit-elle en souriant.

«Humm…si je le voulais, je pourrais te garder ici…pour toujours.. » Insinuais-je d'une voix basse. Mon interprétation du méchant vampire la fit rire. Je roulais sur elle, un mauvais sourire en coin.

« Tu n'aimerais pas être la captive.. »

« ..d'un vampire lubrique ? » Me coupa t'elle dans un sourire lutin.

Je ris à mon tour, puis suça lascivement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Oui..Tu peux me qualifier comme tel si tu le souhaites.. » Murmurais-je dans sa bouche.

J'insinuais maintenant ma langue entre ses lèvres frissonnantes.

« ..Mais c'est toi qui m'as rendu fou et qui a chassé à tout jamais le vampire chaste que j'étais.. »

Elle s'agrippa à ma nuque et se cambra sous moi.

« Et je suis très heureuse de l'avoir fait fuir... » Susurrât-elle à mon oreille.

Je laissais échapper un petit grognement.

« Bella, je ne vais jamais te laisser partir si.. » Je ne terminais pas ma phrase et me releva brusquement, bras tendu en dessus de Bella. Comment avais-je pu être aussi distrait et négligeant. L'épouvante pouvait certainement se lire sur mon visage à cet instant. Inquiète, Bella se releva à son tour mais n'eu pas le temps de me questionner.

« Ils arrivent ! Ils remontent du garage ! » Lui expliquais-je alarmé.

Ses yeux s'élargirent d'horreur.

« Que..Quoi..Non ! Oh non ! » Dit elle à son tour paniqué.

Je me levais comme une flèche, récupéra ses habits et lui tendis.

« Tiens, tu as juste le temps de te rhabiller ! »

Tandis qu'elle s'exécutait à la hâte, je récupérais mes propres affaires et les passa en un éclair. Nerveuse et agitée, elle marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles tandis qu'elle se dépêchait de chausser ses converses.

Je l'emportais d'un bond sur l'un des canapés du salon. Il ne restait qu'une seconde, Bella était encore marquée par nos ébats, le teint rouge et les cheveux désordonnés.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était terriblement sexy après l'amour.

Son cœur s'emballa et chassa cette pensée de mon esprit, je resserrai sa main pour essayer de la calmer. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir mis dans cette situation terriblement gênante.

Emmet et Alice, en tête, apparurent en haut de l'escalier.

Carlisle, Esméé, Jasper et Rosalie étaient juste derrière eux.

Bella et moi nous levâmes pour les accueillir, comme si de rien n'était. En pure perte hélas.

Mon moment tant redouté arrivait. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir interrompre mon don durant les minutes qui allaient suivre.

J'entendais déjà leurs pensées : nombreuses, bruyantes, déplacées !

Ceux d'Emmet, Jasper et Carlisle prirent le dessus immédiatement sur toutes les autres.

_« Son odeur ! Dieu..Comment Edward peut résister….Son odeur est partout, elle..elle est plus forte, différente…quelque chose a changé.. »_

Leurs pensées, bien que différentes, exprimaient néanmoins la même chose. Ils étaient tous troublés par le nouveau parfum de Bella. Jasper s'immobilisa au milieu de l'escalier. Les autres arrivèrent dans le salon.

Etrangement, la gente féminine de ma famille ne sembla pas remarquer la nouvelle senteur de Bella.

« Bonjour Bella ! » Lança gaiment Alice, encore plus survoltée que d'ordinaire.

_« Comment c'était Bella ? Comment c'était ? »_ Cette unique question hantait son esprit. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Jasper semblait cloué au beau milieu de l'escalier.

Je roulais les yeux d'exaspération. Je sus aussitôt qu'elle ne laisserait pas Bella tranquille avant d'avoir obtenu des réponses…et par la même connaitre des détails très privés à notre sujet, détails qui ne la regardait absolument pas.

Je lui lançais un regard féroce, qu'elle s'empressa d'esquiver, puis sauta au cou de Bella, qui devenait un peu plus mal à l'aise à chaque seconde.

« S-Salut Alice.. » Dit elle en s'extirpa agilement de ses griffes.

Alice affichait toujours un sourire absurde.

Rosalie, toujours aussi chaleureuse, nous fit un discret salut de la main avant d'aller s'adosser contre le mur du fond, comme si elle allait assister à un spectacle.

_« J'ai promit cinq minutes à Emmet, pas une de plus.. »_

Génial. Le spectacle allait bien avoir lieu, et les principaux acteurs n'étaient autres que moi et Bella.

Son nez frémit et elle balaya d' un œil furtif la pièce.

_« Non mais je rêve ! Ils viennent juste d'avoir une partie de jambes en l'air ici ? Dans le salon ?... Bon sang, bonjour l'état du divan ! »_

Ma bouche se crispa dans un rictus.

Rosalie avait vraiment la mémoire courte. Elle et Emmet avaient été, il y a quelques décennies à peine, les plus exubérants et les plus incontrôlables en la matière. Pas un mètre carré de la maison n'avait pu échapper à leur frénésie sexuelle. Elle était vraiment la plus mal placée pour nous juger, moi et Bella. Je serais lui rafraichir la mémoire en temps voulu.

« B-Bonjour à tous..Votre séjour s'est bien passé ? » Dit Bella poliment, rompant le silence pesant. Le silence avant la mise à mort, pensais-je les dents serrées.

« SUPER ! » Beugla Emmet avant qu'Esmée n'eut le temps de réponde.

Il me fit un clin d'œil, peu rassurant.

« Anael et Yane étaient très déçus que tu ne sois pas du voyage Edward..Mais ne t'en fait pas, on leur a expliqué..que tu avais quelque chose…d'extrêmement urgent à faire…impossible à reporter.. » Expliqua t'il d'un ton railleur, en regardant Bella d'une manière subjective.

Je rageais intérieurement, entendant le rythme cardiaque alarmé de Bella.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif au piano, puis aux restes du banc contre le mur.

_« Zut, le piano est toujours debout, j'ai perdu mon pari ! »_

Je serrais les poings, hors de moi. Un pari ! Ils avaient fait un pari sur le mobilier que je détruirais !

Esmée lança un regard aussi noir que le mien à Emmet. Aussitôt, il courba légèrement la tête et alla s'affaler, penaud, sur l'un des divans, non sans avoir avant lancé un clin d'œil à Bella.

Elle me regarda d'un air paniqué, Esmée le remarqua et enlaça Bella tendrement.

« Bonjour Bella »

Elle la relâcha rapidement pour ne pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise et recula un peu.

Ses yeux aimants passèrent sur Bella, puis sur moi.

« Tout s'est bien passé pour vous deux aussi ? » Demanda t'elle, sans sous entendu graveleux, juste sur le ton d'une mère inquiète pour ses enfants.

_« Ne fait pas attention à eux Edward, et rappelle toi qu'ils sont tous, très heureux pour toi »_

« Oui, très bien, merci Esmée. » Lui répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

J'entendis Rosalie et Emmet pouffer de rire discrètement… si je puis dire.

Je les ignorais, ne voulant pas leur donner la satisfaction d'entrevoir mon embarras et ma colère. Ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre, tout comme Alice d'ailleurs…même s'ils étaient..heureux pour moi.

_« Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux »_

La pensée d'Esmée repoussa à plus tard ma réflexion sur mes projets de vengeances à l'égard de ma fratrie.

Elle était réellement enchantée de ma relation avec Bella, elle qui s'était fait tant de soucis pour moi, qui s'était tant inquiétée de me voir seul, décennie après décennie. Elle aussi considérait Bella comme un ange envoyé du ciel.

Je lui fis un léger signe de tête, elle me sourit en allant s'assoir près d'Emmet. Le rire idiot de celui-ci cessa immédiatement. Je souris à Emmet d'un air satisfait car Esmée avait sciemment pris place à ses côtés pour l'empêcher de débiter ses propos déplacés. Elle ne pouvait, malheureusement, rien faire pour ses pensées, mais évitait au moins à Bella d'entendre ses commentaires à voix hautes.

Carlisle s'approcha de Bella et lui fit un salut de la tête accompagné d'un sourire rassurant, passant devant moi, il mit sa main brièvement sur mon épaule avant de rejoindre Esmée.

_« Je suis fier de toi Edward…Tu as trouvé ta compagne dans ce monde..Tu as su te contrôler, au-delà de toutes nos espérances..Soyez heureux Bella et toi... »_

Un regard de ma part suffit à lui exprimer ma reconnaissance pour sa bienveillance.

« La cuisine de mon cher ami français t'a-t-elle plu Bella ? Edward avait peur que tu n'ai pas assez de choix, c'est pourquoi je lui ai demandé une telle quantité de plats ! » Demanda t'il en riant, essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Bella sourcilla légèrement ne s'attendant pas à cette question.

« Hum..oui beaucoup, merci…Je me suis régalée.. » Répondit-elle, confondue.

_« Humm..Bella s'est régalée avec autre chose que la nourriture...Une vrai gourmande apparemment….»_

Je tournais la tête vers Emmet et feula agressivement dans sa direction. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais le regard menaçant d'Esmée le fit changer d'avis.

Bella était de plus en plus inconfortable, au milieu de ces joutes silencieuses, je devais écourter cette séance de torture.

« Bella doit rentrer chez elle, Charlie l'attend, j'allais justement la raccompagner.. » Dis-je dans un silence tendu.

« Ohh non…Tu ne peux vraiment pas rester encore un peu avec nous Bella ? » Demanda aussitôt Alice, réellement attristé.

Bella s'agita nerveusement.

« Euh..n-non…Je suis désolée.. »

_« J'ai tellement hâte qu'elle me raconte.. »_

« Non Alice ! Bella devrait déjà être chez elle ! » Rajoutais-je d'un ton sec et sans appel.

_« Tu ne seras pas toujours avec elle Edward.... »_

Quelle fouine impertinente !

« Tans pis, on se verra très bientôt Bella.. »

« O-Oui, bien sûr Alice.. »

Elle me fusilla du regard, puis sautilla, hautaine, jusqu'au divan.

Les poings serrés, je ne pus retenir un grognement contre elle, sous les regards navrés de Carlisle et Esmée. Emmet retenait son rire, sans même savoir ce que je reprochais à Alice.

_«Elle a vraiment une odeur ensorcelante…Humm..Edward est chanceux..Si Bella est aussi.. »_

Je coupais les pensées indécentes d'Emmet en grognant maintenant dans sa direction.

Il remua étrangement, comme s'il était gêné par quelque chose. Brusquement, d'un geste si rapide que Bella ne put s'en apercevoir, il saisi l'un des coussins, près de lui, et l'appliqua au niveau de son entre-jambe. J'eu le temps d'apercevoir un renflement typique à travers son pantalon.

Une brume rougeâtre obscurcit instantanément ma vision, mes lèvres se tordirent sous la rage qui m'envahit et une montée incontrôlée de venin emplit ma bouche.

Les pensées d'Emmet résonnaient dans ma tête, pensées sans suite, embrouillées..qui finirent par former un ensemble presque cohérent.

_« C'est pas vrai !..Je..NE M'EN VEUT PAS EDWARD..Elle..je ne voulais pas..Enfer !…Je vais me reprendre..Laisse-moi une minute... »_

Je serrai ma mâchoire douloureusement, ne sachant pas comment je parvenais à me contenir et à ne pas sauter à la gorge de mon frère. Comment osait-il ?

Ses pensées étaient une chose..mais son désir physique…

L'expression sur mon visage devait être plus qu'alarmante car Emmet n'osait plus soutenir mon regard. Alice avait compris et porta sa main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

Je lui jetais à son tour un regard enragé.

_« Désolé..Ça je ne l'avais pas vu Edward.. »_

Bella observait la scène sans comprendre. C'était encore pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Je ne pouvais même pas hurler après mon frère. Bella était déjà assez mal à l'aise au milieu de ma famille, la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, n'était surement pas de savoir qu'elle venait de provoquer une érection chez Emmet. Si c'était le cas, jamais plus elle ne remettrait les pieds ici.

Je restais donc silencieux mais ce mutisme ne fit qu'amplifier ma fureur et Bella remua nerveusement.

Esmée questionnait Carlisle du regard, il saisit ce qui se passait chez Emmet, fronça les sourcils en sa direction, puis me regarda.

_« Emmet est jeune Edward..Il est vraiment difficile de résister à l'odeur de Bella.. »_

Je n'écoutais pas la défense de Carlisle et mon grognement s'intensifia de plus belle.

Bella était à moi !

Carlisle se levant nonchalamment.

_«Edward, ramène Bella chez elle avant qu'elle ne nous prenne tous pour des fous..et que Rosalie s'aperçoive de l'état d'Emmet !»_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Rosalie, toujours adossée au mur, l'air morose et ennuyée.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il leur prend à tous ? Pourquoi Edward est il si furieux ? Il a pourtant eu le temps de faire ses petites affaires ! »_

Elle n'avait pas encore compris, mais il ne lui faudra pas beaucoup de temps pour cela..la situation devenait périlleuse.

Il fallait que je sorte Bella de là ou elle assisterait bientôt à une scène de jalousie mémorable. Et là ce serait irrévocable : Bella ne reviendrait plus jamais dans cette maison…Quoiqu'il n'en resterait plus grand-chose si Rosalie piquait sa crise. 

Suivant le conseil de Carlisle, je pris la main de Bella.

« Bien, nous y allons »

Soudain, je perçus un trouble chez Jasper, j'étais tellement furieux contre Emmet que j'avais relâché mon attention à son égard. Je sus immédiatement que j'avais commis une grave erreur. Ses pensées étaient confuses et vagues, je levais la tête et découvrit avec effroi son regard ombrageux et sanguinaire. Sa main était en train de brouiller la rampe de l'escalier. _« Je ne peux plus…..son odeur..Dieu, son odeur..Je dois la sentir..Je dois la gouter..Je la veux.. »_

En une fraction de seconde, je repoussais brusquement Bella derrière moi.

Cette scène avait un arrière gout de déjà vu.

« Jasper ! » Grondais-je d'un ton cinglant, tandis qu'un grognement offensif et intimidant surgit de mon torse. Il sursauta à l'appel de son prénom.

Je m'accroupis légèrement, prés à lui sauter dessus.

Le regard flou et l'air hagard, il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux avant de saisir ce qui se passait.

Alice bondit entre Jasper et moi.

_« Edward, arrête, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »_

« Il veut mordre Bella ! » Répondis-je violement à sa question muette.

Elle sauta à la hauteur de Jasper et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

« Jasper, regarde-moi, Jasper ! » Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Son don visionnaire lui avait encore fait défaut.

Je ne lâchais pas Jasper du regard et gardais ma posture d'attaque.

Les autres membres de la famille s'étaient regroupés instinctivement autour de Bella pour la protéger d'une éventuelle attaque. Le risque était réel, Jasper avait déjà faillit mordre Bella l'année dernière. Mais cette fois c'était différent, Bella ne s'était pas blessée, son sang n'avait pas été le déclencheur.

Tous mes muscles étaient en alerte, tendus à l'extrême, certains convulsaient presque, prêt pour la confrontation.

Je ressentais les tremblements de Bella, son souffle et son cœur s'affolaient, elle avait peur. Sa crainte amplifia mon grognement. L'atmosphère devint lourde et pénible.

_« Calme-toi fils. Alice est avec lui, nous sommes là, Bella ne risque plus rien. »_ Carlisle posa sa main sur mon bras avec une grande précaution, tant chaque muscle, chaque partie de mon être étaient sur le qui-vive, prêt à exploser. Un geste, même anodin, aurait pu mal finir dans l'état ou j'étais, il le savait.

_« Tout va bien Edward..Calme-toi..N'effraie pas d'avantage Bella »_

Après une brève hésitation, je me relevai lentement. Il avait raison, le danger semblait passé, et surtout, effrayer Bella était la dernière chose que je souhaitais.

« Jasper et moi allons faire un tour » Indiqua soudain Alice, les traits préoccupés, tandis qu'elle l'emmena rapidement à l'extérieur. Elle me jeta un dernier coup d'œil .

_« Il a repris le contrôle Edward, mais il doit chasser…Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé..Je suis désolée pour Bella... »_

Sans jamais quitter les escaliers des yeux, je pris Bella dans mes bras.

« Je suis navré Bella »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Edward ? » Me demanda-t-elle prudemment.

« Il était sur le point de t'attaquer ! » Dis-je d'un ton acerbe.

« Mais il ne l'a pas fait. » Précisa Carlisle.

_« Tu sais qu'il a beaucoup d'affection pour Bella, Edward..Il doit s'en vouloir terriblement, tu le sais.. »_

Effectivement je savais tout cela, mais j'étais encore trop tendu et nerveux pour l'accepter, j'avais encore en mémoire son regard glacial et carnassier sur Bella.

« C'est de ma faute. Il résiste au sang humain depuis bien moins longtemps que vous tous..Je suis une trop grande tentation pour l… » Dit brusquement Bella.

« Non Bella, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. » Le coupa Carlisle.

« Jasper a, au contraire, beaucoup progressé grâce à toi..Ton odeur est presque irrésistible, et il a fait d'énorme progrès en un temps record. »

« Il lui faut encore du temps Bella et nous sommes vraiment navré pour cet incident » Rajouta Esmée.

Bella lui sourit faiblement en réponse. L'après midi avait tourné en cauchemar, je devais l'emmener d'ici au plus vite.

« Allons-y Bella, rentrons chez Charlie. »

Sans un mot elle acquiesça mon offre.

Je lui pris la main et nous dirigèrent vers l'escalier.

« A plus belle-sœur ! » Brailla Emmet, le bras levé.

Bella se retourna, quelque peu surprise par la décontraction naturelle d'Emmet après l'incident.

_« Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé Edward..Prend soin d'elle »_ Lis-je dans son esprit.

Il ne pensait pas à Jasper, c'était son comportement à lui qui l'inquiétait et de ce fait mes représailles. Mais ma fureur envers lui avait disparu à la seconde où la vie de Bella avait été menacée.

Je lui fis un léger signe de tête, Bella fit de même d'une main maladroite, puis nous quittâmes les lieux.

A suivre…

**Alors ça vous a plu ?...Faite moi le savoir…****Le bouton vert juste là….Merci…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Avant toute chose.. MERCI MERCI et encore MERCI pour vos encouragements !**

**Vos review étaient des petits moments de bonheur, qui me boostent à continuer !**

**Mon petit appel désespéré au chapitre précédent a été entendu…mais il y a encore pas mal de réfractaires parmi les inscrits, courage, actionnez le bouton vert ! lol**

**Un gros gros merci aux anonymes ( qui grâce au conseil de Arya15 ) peuvent désormais poster des reviews !**

Une pensée spéciale pour Laura : rétabli toi vite !

Bien, après tout ces remerciements, une petite autocritique pour ce chapitre : je ne l'aime pas ! Voila c'est dit !

Pas assez de temps pour écrire en paix, difficultés à trouver mes mots..bref j'avais l'impression de ne pas m'en sortir, alors j'ai voulu en finir au plus vite …le résultat est moyen..Bon, c'est juste un chapitre de transition, mais bon..

J'espère bien me rattraper au prochain chapitre… plus lemon..

Je ne pourrais pas poster rapidement..Désolée, je ne suis pas du genre rapide comme vous avez pu le constater..

(J'ai déjà une idée pour une prochain fic, mais cette fois ci j'écrirais plusieurs chapitres d'avance avant de commencer à poster, comme ça moins de frustration pour les lecteurs..lol)

Voilà, voilà, soyez sincère …**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez….Vos avis sont très importants !**

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 10 : Explications

J'avais pris le volant de la Chevrolet et ne cessait, depuis notre départ, de fulminer contre la tournure des événements. Cette fin de journée, si idyllique à son commencement, avait sombré dans un véritable désastre.

Le vacarme du moteur ne suffisait pas à couvrir le bruit de ma respiration rageuse et mes mains, furieuses, se contractaient convulsivement autour du vieux volant.

« Je sais que c'est une vielle voiture Edward..mais j'y tiens beaucoup… » Déclara doucement Bella en posant délicatement sa main sur mon bras. Je diminuais légèrement la pression de mes doigts sur le malheureux volant.

« Désolé » Marmonnais-je la mâchoire crispée.

« Je suis réellement navré pour tout ça Bella.»

« Je sais Edward..mais, s'il te plait, cesse d'être furieux…cesse d'en vouloir à Jasper…»

Je resserrais instinctivement le volant.

« Je ne lui en veux pas Bella, du moins pas autant qu'à moi ! » Râlais-je.

« C'est contre moi que je suis furieux..» Continuais-je en soupirant.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je lui lançais un regard sévère, malgré moi.

« J'aurais du le prévoir Bella ! J'aurais du prévoir qu'il ne résisterait pas à ton odeur ! » M'emportais-je. Je fermais furtivement les yeux pour me reprendre.

« Pardonne-moi Bella, je ne voulais pas crier…» Repris-je plus calmement.

« C'est en partie ma faute, j'ai été négligeant Bella.. J'ai pourtant vu qu'il se tenait anormalement loin de toi tout à l'heure..…

« Je croyais que Jasper s'était habitué à moi.. Je..Je n'ai pourtant pas saigné…»

« Ton sang n'a rien avoir là dedans Bella..Du moins il n'était pas en premier plan cette fois-ci..C'est le nouveau parfum que tu dégages.. C'est lui qui a fait perdre sa maitrise à Jasper..»

Elle sourcilla.

« Quelle nouvelle odeur ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

« J'aurais du t'en parlé avant..Je ne pensais pas que.. »

Je secouais la tête en soupirant, exaspéré par toutes les erreurs que j'avais pu cumulées en si peu de temps.

« Depuis que je suis revenu de cette chasse au Canada, quelque chose a changé chez toi..Ton parfum est devenu, comment dire…plus sensuel…Il est devenu beaucoup plus puissant..beaucoup plus envoutant.. Même Carlisle et Emmet ont été profondément troublés.. »

Je me gardais bien de l'informer de l'état dans lequel elle avait, malgré elle, mis Emmet.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil furtif : elle me regardait d'un air perplexe.

« Plus…sensuel ? » Reprit-elle lentement.

J'essayais de garder un air placide, j'aurais souhaitais des circonstances plus plaisantes pour lui parler de ça.

« Oui.. plus sensuel, c'est le mot qui convient le mieux je croix..Ce..Ce n'est pas tout.. Ton odeur change Bella..Elle s'amplifie pendant… nos rapports physiques... Et nous venions juste de faire l'amour..Jasper étant le plus faible d'entre nous..J'aurais du savoir qu'il n'y résisterait pas...Je n'ai pas été suffisamment prudent, voilà pourquoi je suis fur-..» J'interrompis mon explication à sa mine catastrophique.

Les joues empourprées, elle me fixait, le regard grave et atterré.

Je n'osais plus continuer et devant son silence peu rassurant ma fureur s'était brusquement convertie en crainte.

«Tu..Tu es en train de m'expliquer que ta famille, rien qu'à mon odeur, peut savoir si nous avons fait…l'amour ? » Finit-elle par me demander.

« Pas exactement..Enfin c'est possible .. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi.

« Enfin, non..C'est..Disons qu'ils sont surtout fortement attirés.. » Essayais-je de rattraper.

C'était encore pire, sa tension interne lui donna soudain des allures de statue torturée.

« Euh, non, non, je veux dire qu'il sont troublés Bella..Ils leur faut juste le temps de s'y accoutumer.. » Repris-je gauchement, essayant de minimiser la vague d'anxiété qui était en train d'emporter Bella.

« C'est..un...cauchemar.. » Dit elle en décrochant chaque mots.

« Mais cela n'affecte que les hommes Bella...Alice, Esmée et Rosalie n'y sont apparemment pas sensibles. » M'empressais-je de compléter.

Elle ne broncha pas, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

« En fait, ce sont surtout mes dégâts matériels qui ont révélé nos ébats dans le salon...et la langue trop pendue d'Alice ! »

J'essayais désespérément de la rassurer, mais ma déclaration eut l'effet contraire car son teint vira au rouge vif.

Soudain, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, en proie à une profonde réflexion, je tressaillis en prédiction de ce qu'elle allait dire.

Elle bougea lentement les lèvres, comme si elle hésitait à formuler sa réflexion.

«C-C'était ..pour ça que tu étais… si en colère contre Emmet ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans un tel état contre lui.. .. mon odeur l'a..Est-ce-qu'il était attiré par moi?...» Bredouilla-t-elle.

J'avais vu juste, tous mes muscles se raidirent instantanément, et ma mâchoire grinça.

J'essayais de rester calme et feindre l'indifférence pour ne pas alimenter d'avantage ses craintes, malheureusement fondées, mais les contractions nerveuses de mes mains sur ce fichu volant et un grognement incontrôlé trahirent le véritable état dans lequel je me trouvais. Le souvenir des pensées d'Emmet passait en boucle dans ma tête.

« Edward, répond moi ! Est ce pour cette raison que tu lui en voulais ?»

Mon silence ne faisait qu'accentuer son inquiétude.

Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que mon frère avait, ne serait-ce que brièvement, fantasmé sur elle… non, c'était impossible, rien que d'y penser, ma gorge se resserra.

Il fallait absolument que je donne le change, trouver une parade crédible. Soudain je sus quoi lui répondre, sans vraiment lui mentir, sans vraiment tout lui avouer aussi….

Je me raidis et regardai Bella avec un air contraint.

« Emmet a parié sur le mobilier que je détruirais pendant que nous ferions l'amour ! » Lâchais-je froidement.

Je marquais une brève pause puis reprit.

« Je suis habitué à ses railleries Bella, mais là c'en était trop, sa plaisanterie m'a mis hors de moi ! »

Je pris un ton exagérément offensé, afin de paraitre terriblement vexé…Ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile, puisque c'était effectivement ce que j'avais ressenti..la colère en plus.

« Ohh..Je..Je suis désolée Edward..Je..C'est.. il est vraiment.. » Elle semblait vraiment peinée pour moi, elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour réagir à la conduite d'Emmet. Je devais admettre que mon frère s'était surpassé dans son penchant naturel d'immoralité et d'indécence.

Elle ne s'entendait manifestement pas à ça, et malgré son empathie, elle semblait aussi, d'une certaine manière, soulagée de ma réponse. Cela me conforta dans mon choix de ne pas tout lui révéler.

« Je suis désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas t'embarrassé, et ma famille n'arrange rien.. » Rajoutais-je, chagriné.

« Je sais Edward..Ce n'est pas de ta faute..Si je comprend bien c'est moi la responsable.. »

« Bon sang mais quel est le problème chez moi ? Je suis la seule dont tu ne peux pas sonder l'esprit..Et maintenant il y a cette histoire d'odeur..provocante ! » S'emporta t'elle.

« Il n'y a aucun problème avec toi Bella ! » Grondais-je vivement. L'idée qu'elle se considère anormale m'était insupportable.

« Tu es juste unique Bella »

« Merveilleux ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je ne l'avais visiblement pas convaincu du charme de sa singularité.

C'était même certain, car elle passa le prochain quart d'heure à râler à voix basse contre ce qui lui arrivait. Je la regardais, amusé…C'était plus fort que moi, elle était terriblement sexy lorsqu'elle était en colère.

« Ca va mieux ? « Demandais-je lorsqu'elle me parut plus calme.

« Pas vraiment. » Renfrogna-t-elle.

Nous arrivions sur Forks, je devais absolument lui prouver à quel point j'aimais ce qu'elle dégageait. Je ne la laisserais pas rentrer chez elle dans cet état.

Je stoppais la voiture à un feu rouge et vérifier discrètement l'absence de voitures derrière nous avant de me pencher à son oreille.

« Je suis conscient que tout cela est embarrassant Bella..Mais si ça peut t'aider..Sache que je raffole de ton odeur… » Chuchotais-je avant d'humer ses cheveux dans un soupir explicite. «.. Elle me fait désirer ton corps au-delà de tout Bella, au-delà de ton sang même..» Ma voix devint subitement plus rauque.

Elle frissonna contre mes lèvres qui effleuraient le lobe de son oreille.

« Ton essence est exceptionnelle Bella..Elle me fascine..c'est comme… si ton corps appelait le mien.. »

Elle remua légèrement sur son siège, son cœur commençait à avoir des difficultés à garder un rythme régulier.

« J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à accepter que d'autres que moi puissent savourer ton arôme délicieuse…» Continuais-je tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Ce privilège m'est réservé Bella..Il est à moi..à moi seul.. » Lui murmurais-je, entre mes baisers de plus en plus vindicatifs.

Son cœur battait la chamade à présent, je ne pus retenir un sourire contre sa peau : J'adorais ces moments où elle perdait pied.

« Le..Le feu est..est vert..Edward.. » Dit-elle troublée.

J'ignorais sa remarque et commençait à sucer sa peau frémissante en ronronnant de plaisir.

Elle gémit et après quelques secondes je sentis ses mains tenter de soulever mon visage. Docilement, je la laissais apporter mes lèvres jusqu'aux siennes pour entamer un baiser langoureux, tandis que ses doigts se refermèrent sur ma nuque.

Je décrochai sa ceinture de sécurité et la tira brusquement contre moi, elle se retira rapidement, affolée.

« Edward ! Arrête !.. Nous som- »

Je muselais ses protestations d'un baiser possessif et sauvage. Elle frissonna sous mes lèvres voraces… J'installais Bella à travers mes genoux, la pressant toujours plus contre moi.

Elle se déroba, à bout de souffle et tenta faiblement de me repousser.

« E-Edward !..Nous..Nous sommes en plein milieu du carrefour » Chuchota t'elle en balayant d'un regard apeuré les rues autour de nous. J'ignorais les quelques badauds, choqués ou amusés, qui s'étaient arrêtés sur les trottoirs pour nous observer.

Elle tenta de rejoindre son siège mais mes mains l'en empêchèrent et je capturais à nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux… Sa bouche céda avec facilité et j'entrainais nos langues dans une danse endiablée. Je connaissais son corps..Il réclamait d'être touché, d'être embrassé..d'être comblé. Je saisi ses hanches et me cambra contre elle en grognant, lorsque Bella sentit ma virilité tendue à travers mon pantalon, elle laissa échapper un gémissement entre nos lèvres scellées.

Je relâchais alors sa bouche, gonflée et rougie par l'exigence de mes lèvres.

« Comprends-tu mieux l'effet que tu as sur moi Bella… ? » Lui chuchotais-je, en décelant les remous d'une tempête dans ses yeux.

Elle s'empourpra délicieusement et un sourire fin étira lentement ses lèvres, enfin consciente du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi.

Je souris à sa déduction muette et déposa une pluie de baisers légers dans son cou.

« Si je ne m'arrêtais pas à temps...Je perdrais le contrôle..et je te ferais l'amour ici, maintenant, à la vue de tous… » Chuchotais-je d'une voix désireuse. Sa respiration, déjà laborieuse, s'accéléra et chacun de mes baisers étaient récompensés par des petits soupirs délicieux.

« …Tout ce qui nous entoure me sera égal, insignifiant..Seul comptera ta peau contre la mienne »

Son sang palpitait à une allure affolée sous mes lèvres gourmandes.

« Edward.. » Murmura t'elle en penchant sa tête en arrière, m'offrant ainsi plus d'accès à son cou gracile.

« ..Je n'aurais qu'un seul but… Te faire l'amour éperdument et entendre ta voix se perdre dans le plaisir… entendre mon prénom entre tes lèvres suffocantes… te faire crier encore et encore... »

Je relevais la tête et capturais à nouveau sa bouche avec passion et cette fois-ci elle ne fit rien pour se soustraire, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à mon baiser, bien au contraire. Elle répondait à mon désir, se livrant toute entière à mon étreinte, oubliant l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Elle enfuit ses doigts dans mes cheveux et pressa ma bouche plus durement contre la sienne. Le corps en feu, je m'abandonnais à ses lèvres voluptueuses.

Le bruit strident d'un klaxon nous arracha à notre ferveur et Bella brisa immédiatement, le contact chauffé de nos lèvres.

« Oh mon dieu.. » Dit-elle en cherchant son souffle.

Elle était de retour dans la réalité. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à son embarras et replaçais tendrement quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, le conducteur derrière nous signala à nouveau bruyamment son impatience. L'idée furtive de lui arracher sa portière et lui faire connaitre mon agacement face à son insistance me traversa l'esprit.

« Edward ! Lâche-moi, nous bloquons la route ! »

« Et alors ? » La taquinais-je.

Le temps d'un seconde je vis une lueur de panique dans ses yeux.

« Edward ! »

Je ris puis l'aida à reprendre sa place sur le siège passager.

Je la regardais un instant avant de redémarrer, j'étais heureux car il n'y avait plus de colère ou d'inquiétude en elle..seulement du désir.

Elle soupira de soulagement lorsque je passai une vitesse, je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un énorme sourire et repris la route.

Mais celui-ci se changea rapidement en une grimace disgracieuse. Ma démonstration avait mis mon corps en ébullition, mon membre était tellement dur qu'il en devenait douloureux et je devais maintenant lutter contre la pulsion obsédante de poser ma main sur mon entre jambe pour me masser et soulager ma tension.

L'air dans la voiture était saturé de son arôme ensorcelant, et dans cet espace clos, j'avais l'impression de respirer la volupté et la sensualité à l'état pur. Bella m'avait pris à mon propre piège.

Je bloquais ma respiration dans l'éventuel espoir de me ressaisir, mais le souvenir de la main de Bella sur ma virilité surgit dans ma tête.

Mes souvenirs s'intensifièrent à une vitesse folle : je revoyais sa main fine, novice glissant merveilleusement le long de ma virilité…La chaleur de ses doigts…Le plaisir qu'elle avait pris à me caresser ainsi..…

Je me mis alors à imaginer qu'elle m'offrait à nouveau ce plaisir, ici, maintenant. Cette vision ne fit que renforcer mon érection, déjà douloureusement supportable.

Je remuais nerveusement sur mon siège et avais du mal à rester concentré sur ma conduite. Je m'interdis violemment de repenser à ses caresses, mais aussitôt d'autres souvenirs ressurgirent : l'image de nos corps enchevêtrés, sa peau en sueur, ses fesses rondes et sublimes, nos danses ondulatoires au rythme de nos respirations haletantes….

J'ouvrais brusquement la fenêtre et pris de grandes inspirations, chassant, de mes poumons, l'arôme envoutant de Bella, remplacé peu à peu par un air frais, humide…et salutaire.

Bella m'observa, amusée.

«Tout va bien….. ? » Lança-t-elle, à son tour taquine.

Je ne répondis pas, mon désir pour elle mettait mon corps au supplice. Deux autres feux plus loin nous arrivions enfin dans sa rue, je me garais à une centaine de mètres de la maison de Charlie.

J'observais Bella dangereusement, prêt à céder à mon envie de replonger dans sa moiteur chaude, lorsqu'une brise s'engouffra par la vitre et l'odeur âcre, repoussante et familière de Jacob m'agressa. Je fronçais le nez dans une grimace et remarquai le camion de Billy Black, garé dans l'allée. Un grognement sourd roula dans ma gorge. Malgré mon irritation, j'étais presque reconnaissant de la présence de Jacob à cet instant, car sans lui, je n'aurais pas laissé Bella descendre de cette voiture.

« Qui a-t-il ? « Demanda Bella.

« Tu as de la compagnie.. » Dis-je d'une voix un peu trop sinistre.

Elle scruta la maison puis comprit la raison du ton peu affable de ma voix.

« Oh..Jacob est là.. » Annonça t'elle d'une petite voix. Elle essaya de rester stoïque, mais elle ne parvenait pas à me dissimuler sa joie de le revoir. Ses yeux la trahirent.

« Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu.. » Murmura-t-elle, guettant discrètement ma réaction.

Trop longtemps voulait elle dire.

Je soupirai, quelque peu agacé… Jacob était son meilleur ami et je devais respecter ses choix.

Et puis après cette fin de journée désastreuse et riche en émotions, elle avait surement besoin de se changer les idées, Jacob tombait finalement à point.

Résigné, j'ouvrais la portière et sortit de la voiture.

« Va les rejoindre » Lui dis-je d'une voix plus douce, penché dans l'ouverture de la porte.

Elle se faufila à la place conducteur et se pencha pour m'embrasser.

« Tu reviens plus tard n'est ce pas ?... » Chuchota-t-elle en se retirant de mes lèvres.

Je lui souris tendrement, Comment pouvait-elle encore douter depuis tout ce temps, et surtout après ces deux derniers jours, que je ne vienne pas la rejoindre cette nuit ? Comme toutes les nuits…

Je n'aurais pas su expliquer à quel point les résurgences régulières de sa candeur me séduisaient.

« Sans faute » Lui murmurais-je dans un grand sourire.

« Edward ! » M'appela t'elle juste avant que je ne referme sa portière.

« Oui ? »

« Je veux que tu dises à Jasper que je ne lui en veux pas. Il m'a regardé d'un air si coupable, si honteux tout à l'heure, juste avant de sortir…Et Alice..Mon dieu la tête d'Alice.. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, tu dois lui dire Edward…Je ne veux pas qu'il se torture inutilement, ni Alice… »

« J'irais lui parler Bella, je te le promets. » La coupais-je, avant que l'inquiétude, doublée d'une culpabilité irraisonnée ne l'envahissent à nouveau.

« Va vite retrouver Charlie..et Jacob.. »

Elle me sourit, soulagée.

« Merci Edward.. »

Ses yeux brillaient d'amour et de reconnaissance, je ne fus alors plus contrarié par la présence de Jacob. Je n'avais aucune raison d'être jaloux de leur relation. Bella était mienne et j'étais sien, et rien ne changerait cette certitude, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux.

Je l'embrassais tendrement sur le front.

« C'est moi qui dois te remercier..Tu te préoccupes des miens avant toi-même Bella..Rentre chez toi maintenant. »

Je relevais la tête et me concentra sur sa maison.

« .. Jacob est impatient de te revoir.. » L'informais-je, sans aucune animosité dans ma voix.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Je t'aime Edward Cullen »

« Pas autant que je t'aime Bella Swan » Lui répondis-je.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation elle se décida enfin à démarrer et rentra chez elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais de retour chez moi.

Comme je m'y attendais, tout le monde était là et m'attendait dans le salon.

Je descendais lentement les escaliers.

Alice et Jasper se levèrent immédiatement, soucieux et agités.

_« Pardonne-moi Edward..»_ Etait tout ce que j'entendais chez Jasper.

Carlisle m'observait avec une certaine lueur d'appréhension dans les yeux, il était rare de le voir si soucieux. Esmée se tenait à ses côtés et lui tenait la main.

Emmet et Rosalie étaient dans le fond de la pièce, et roucoulaient anormalement. Rosalie n'était pourtant pas une adepte des démonstrations affectives, surtout en public.

Mes traits se figèrent brutalement lorsque je lus la raison de sa soudaine humeur câline : Elle était en train de repenser aux performances sexuelles d'Emmet durant leur dernière partie de jambe en l'air…juste après mon départ.

Un frisson de dégout me saisit, suivit presque simultanément d'un puissant sentiment de colère.

Je haïssais mon don parfois…

Car cette fois, c'était encore pire que tous les délires lubriques que j'avais pu entendre chez ces deux là, parce que je connaissais la vraie raison de la soudaine vigueur exceptionnelle de mon frère..Et cela m'était insupportable.

Emmet rencontra mon regard courroucé. Il cessa immédiatement son badinage avec Rosalie, et l'invita, très mal à l'aise, à se rapprocher du reste de la famille. Il resta néanmoins à bonne distance de moi.

_« Pfou…Qu'on en finisse avec cette réunion ! »_

Je retrouvais le caractère acariâtre de Rosalie, mécontente que l'on est interrompu sa roucoulade.

Elle lança un regard suspicieux entre Emmet et moi.

_« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore tout les deux ?! C'est quoi leur problème ? »_

Apparemment elle n'était pas au courant du différend qui nous liait Emmet et moi.

Malgré ma fureur, je ne souhaitais pas assister à une nouvelle crise. Les événements de cet après midi m'avaient largement suffit pour aujourd'hui, je cessai dès lord de dévisager froidement Emmet.

Il me fut reconnaissant de ne pas vouloir éveiller plus de soupçons chez Rosalie.

_«Tu est toujours furieux contre moi ? »_

Un regard noir lui apporta la réponse, et son discret sourire de repenti s'effaça aussitôt.

_«Je suis désolé Edward, je n'ai pas pu.. »_

« Comment va Bella ? »

La voix claire et soucieuse d'Alice m'interpella, et les piètres excuses d'Emmet dans ma tête s'éloignèrent, remplacées par les pensées inquiètes et tourmentées de ma sœur.

« Ca va Alice, elle va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas » La rassurais-je tout en lançant un dernier regard acerbe à Emmet.

_« Jasper est vraiment meurtri pour ce qui est arrivé Edward.. »_

« Je sais Alice.. »

Elle précédait Jasper de quelques pas et prenait bien garde à ce que celui-ci ne la dépasse pas et qu'il ne soit pas directement en face de moi.

Elle redoutait ma réaction, même si ses visions lui avaient déjà montré que je ne ferais rien contre lui. Elle conservait néanmoins une attitude ultra-protectrice envers sa moitié. Comme je l'aurais fait pour Bella. Elle était vraiment touchante.

Jasper avait en effet une mine horrible, contrite, encore plus suppliciée que d'habitude. Bella avait raison, il se torturait pour ce qui avait faillit arriver. Ses pensées n'étaient qu'un flot de reproches extrêmement durs envers lui-même.

« Jasper, arrête de t'en vouloir…Bella ne veut pas que tu t'infliges ça...» Lui ordonnais-je, en soupirant.

Il leva un sourcil, étonné.

_« Bella n'est pas furieuse contre moi ? »_

Je secouais la tête.

« Et moi non plus Jasper…Ce n'était pas ta faute..J'aurais du prévoir que tu ne résisterais pas ..»

Alice m'honora d'un sourire reconnaissant.

« Je resterais loin d'elle Edward, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. » Annonça t'il solennellement, sa voix repentie suffisait à témoigner de sa profonde souffrance, nul besoin de faculté spéciale pour s'en rendre compte.

_« Et je veillerais doublement sur lui, Edward, je te le promets, cela n'arrivera plus. » _Rajouta silencieusement Alice.

J'hochais la tête brièvement en signe d'approbation. Carlisle, le visage plus serein, me fit un signe de tête presque imperceptible. Il avait déjà discuté avec Jasper et me confirmait silencieusement que l'éloignement était préférable, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réhabitue à Bella sans danger.

« Jasper m'a expliqué cette histoire d'odeur.. » Dit soudain Alice, beaucoup moins sur ses gardes à présent. Jasper l'avait rejoins et elle lui tenait fermement le bras.

« Pourquoi Esmée, Rosalie et moi n'y sommes nous pas sensibles ? »

Elle était réellement intriguée.

« Oui, c'est étrange..Qu'a-t-elle de différend ? » Demanda Rosalie d'un ton détaché et ennuyé. Elle détestait ces réunions de famille, mais veillait, malgré son désintérêt, à toujours participer.

Emmet déglutit, anxieux et me lança un regard apeuré.

Sa crainte que Rosalie ne découvre son aphrodisiaque secret me fit sourire…Et m'écœurât dans le même temps.

« Humm.. Je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse Alice…» Intervint Carlisle, ignorant délibérément la question de Rosalie. La réponse ne l'intéressait pas réellement de toute manière.

« ..Peut-être l'effet d'un afflux d'hormones..J'avoue humblement que je n'ai pas d'explications…Je n'ai jamais rencontré ce phénomène chez un humain.. » Reprit Carlisle. Ses yeux reflétèrent tout à coup l'homme de sciences qu'il était avant tout. Le cas de Bella le fascinait mais je n'étais pas certain que Bella apprécie à sa juste valeur cette marque d'intérêt…scientifique.

« Humm..Bien, je crois que tout est réglé.. » Déclarais-je brusquement.

Je voulais quitter les lieux au plus vite, Rosalie venait de repartir dans ses pensées lubriques et cela devenait carrément indécent.

Alice, comme toujours, remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Perspicace, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Emmet et Rosalie.

_« Au moins..Lui, il n'a pas eu envie de mordre Bella, Edward. »_

Je regardais Alice avec un mélange d'incrédulité, de colère et d'indignation.

C'était certain, il aurait préféré autre chose que son sang.

Elle comprit immédiatement à ma tête qu'elle aurait du s'abstenir de cette réflexion, qui, au moment où j'allais partir, venait de ranimer ma fureur contre Emmet.

Carlisle remarqua mon brusque changement d'humeur.

_« Calme toi mon fils.»_

Il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraitre, mais son visage laissait filtrer une subtile gravité.

_« Je t'en prie Edward, calme toi »_

Carlisle craignait tout autant la réaction de Rosalie que la mienne, connaissant trop bien la fureur dont elle était capable lorsqu'il s'agissait de son couple. Je réalisais à ma grande surprise que l'on avait ce point commun ma sœur et moi, j'étais, tout comme elle, excessivement jaloux.

Emmet était livide…encore plus qu'un vampire ordinaire.

_« S'il te plait Edward, je ne recommencerai plus ! »_

Jasper s'éloigna légèrement, suivi d'Alice, qui le surveillait avec une attention décuplée.

Esmée s'approcha et enlaça mes poings fermement serrés, témoins évidents de mon état.

_« Tu dois aussi pardonner Emmet Edward..Ce fut plus fort que lui, c'est son corps qui a réagit, pas sa volonté…Il n'a jamais voulu convoité Bella » _

Je savais tout cela, je savais qu'elle avait raison..Mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'étais toujours révulsé et je ne parvenais pas maitriser ce sentiment de jalousie pernicieux qui m'étouffait petit à petit.

Avec toute la douceur qui la caractérisait, Esmée caressa subtilement mes mains furibondes cherchant à apaiser ma colère.

_«Emmet est surement maladroit, mais il s'en veut Edward, il n'a jamais voulu te blesser, il sait, comme nous tous, à quel point Bella est essentielle dans ta vie..» _

« Non, Esmée..Elle est toute ma vie » La corrigeais-je dans un murmure feutré.

Je contemplais son visage consolant, rayonnant d'amour.

Elle me sourit avec tout l'amour qu'une mère pouvait avoir. Son sourire était communicatif, et je sentis ma colère se dissiper peu à peu, retrouvant le début d'une quiétude bienfaisante. Le contact d'Esmée était bénéfique, mais je soupçonnais l'intervention discrète de Jasper dans l'amélioration soudaine et rapide de mon humeur.

Un simple regard vers lui me le confirma, je hochais la tête en gratitude.

_« Ne me remercie pas Edward, c'est le moins que je puisse faire après mon comportement indigne.»_

Rosalie soupira brusquement avec véhémence.

« Vos conversations muettes sont horripilantes !! On est là au cas où vous l'oublierez !»

« Calme toi Rose, de toute manière, la réunion est terminé.. » Lança Emmet, de plus en plus anxieux.

« Oui, la réunion est finie… » Reprit aussitôt Alice en soutien.

« Oui, oublions désormais ces fâcheux événements…Restons tous prudent et tout ira bien » Termina Carlisle.

Rosalie leva les yeux en l'air, exaspérée, puis s'engagea dans l'escalier.

« Vraiment géniale ces réunions.. » Bougonna-t-elle.

« Merci Edward..je te suis redevable.... » Me chuchota Emmet avant d'aller rejoindre prestement Rosalie.

Alice ria doucement, suivi des rires plus étouffés d'Esmée et de Carslile.

Je soupirais, soulagé que tout cela soit finit, et me dirigeais vers l'escalier. Je m'arrêtai brusquement au milieu des marches et fis signe à Alice de me rejoindre. D'un bon elle était à mes côtés.

« Oui, Edward ? »

Je me penchai à son oreille, comme sur le ton de la confidence.

« Si jamais Bella venait à apprendre les débordements d'Emmet, ou si un autre de nos moments strictement privés, à moi et Bella, étaient connus Alice…Crois-moi, il faudra bien plus que le don de Jasper pour atténuer ma fureur..» Lui chuchotais-je, d'une voix glaciale.

Alice déglutit avec peine me sembla t'il. J'avais eu peu d'espoir de l'intimider, mais ses traits tendus et son silence m'encouragèrent à croire que j'avais réussi…J'aurais peut-être enfin le privilège d'une vraie vie privée.

Satisfait, j'enjambai l'escalier et quitta le salon pour m'isoler dans ma chambre.

Enfin seul, allongé sur mon divan, je reposais mon esprit en écoutant de la musique.

J'avais retrouvé ma sérénité, la colère et la jalousie étaient loin maintenant.

J'étais juste impatient que la nuit tombe pour retrouver Bella.

Mon téléphone sonna dans ma poche arrière, je le retirais et sourit à la coïncidence.

« Bonsoir mon amour » Dis-je d'une voix charmeuse.

« Bonsoir Edward. »

Elle chuchotais.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

«Je me suis éclipsé cinq minutes pour t'avertir que Jacob et son père restent pour diner… »

« Je viendrais plus tard que d'habitude dans ce cas »

« Tu as pu discuter avec Jasper ? »

Sa voix changea brusquement, révélant une réelle inquiétude au sujet de mon frère.

« Oui Bella, ne t'inquiète pas..Tout va bien. Nous avons convenu qu'il resterait éloigné de toi le temps nécessaire.. »

« Je suis désolé de créer tous ces problèmes.. »

« Ce n'est que pour une courte période Bella.. » La rassurais-je.

Je décidais de changer de sujet avant qu'elle ne recommence à s'en vouloir.

« Comment va Jacob ? »

« Humm..Eh bien en fait je n'en sais rien.. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » Demandais-je, curieux.

« Eh bien..il n'a pas dit un mot depuis mon arrivée..Pourtant il avait l'air très heureux de me revoir..Lorsque j'ai franchit la porte d'entrée, il m'a prise dans ses bras..puis »

Je ne pus retenir un léger grognement en imaginant les grosses pates de Jacob autour de Bella.

« Désolé » Murmurais-je.

« Continu.. »

«.Puis il a fait une tête étrange, et sans desserrer les dents il s'est installé loin de moi. Même Charlie a trouvé son attitude bizarre. Il m'a demandé discrètement tout à l'heure si lui et moi nous nous étions disputés…Il.. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Que..Qu'est ce qu'il ya de si drôle ? » Me demanda Bella, désorienté.

« Hum.. Eh bien….Je crois que cette fois ce n'est pas ton odeur qui a causé du désordre …mais la mienne ! »

Elle resta quelques secondes muette.

« Jacob n'a jamais été affecté à ce point par ton odeur, il n'est que légèrement incommodé lorsque j'ai été avec toi…Quelques commentaires déplaisants tout au plus…Là c'est différend… J'ai l'impression qu'il n'ose pas m'approcher »

Je souris au fait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas compris.

« Nous avons fait l'amour Bella....Mon odeur le perturbe autant.. parce qu'elle est aussi..en toi..maintenant… partout… plus forte…»

Un long silence s'installa et la situation me parut soudain beaucoup moins drôle.

« Bella ? »

Silence.

« Bella, dit moi quelque chose.. »

« C'est vraiment de pire en pire.. » Murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Je suis désolé Bella. »

Elle soupira.

« J'aurais voulu qu'il l'apprenne d'une autre façon.. »Dit-elle doucement, attristée.

« Je sais Bella. »

« Je dois lui parler..Il.. »

« Laisse-lui le temps de digérer la nouvelle Bella..»

J'entendis la voix lointaine de Charlie.

« Je vais devoir te laisser..Charlie réclame mon aide pour le repas.. »

Il l'héla de nouveau.

«J'ARRIVE PAPA !...Bon je dois vraiment y aller….à tout à l'heure.. »

« A tout à l'heure Bella…Je t'aime.. »

« Je ne me lasserais jamais d'entendre ces mots..» Murmura-t-elle rapidement.

« Et je ne me lasserais jamais de te les dire.. » Lui murmurais-je d'une voix mélodieuse.

« A tout à l'heure.. »

Elle raccrocha, et je comptais déjà les heures qui nous séparaient, me demandant fugitivement, si en jour, mon désir pour elle diminuerait.

Cela me parut peu probable, au vue de la réaction physique d'une certaine partie de mon anatomie, simplement après avoir entendu sa voix douce…

Asuivre…

**J'attends vos com avec impatience !!! Un énorme merci d'avance à ceux qui prendront le temps de me laisser quelques mots !!!**

**A bientôt…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Info :**

Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je tenais à vous informer que je ne pourrais pas poster le prochain chapitre prochainement.

J'ai faillit virer mon ordi portable par la fenêtre hier soir : J'avais presque terminé mon chapitre lorsqu'il a buggé, et j'ai tout perdu ! Impossible de récupérer mon fichier dans Word ! !!!

La vraie crise de nerf !

Bon, j'ai la trame de mon chapitre en tête, mais j'ai tout à refaire..Et pour combler le tout, je dois partir plusieurs jours pour mon boulot, alors je n'aurais pas l'occasion d'écrire dans l'immédiat.

Voilà, désolé pour la mauvaise nouvelle, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attentaient avec impatience mon prochain post….Mais promis, vous l'aurez, je vais tout faire pour le retaper le plus rapidement possible !

A bientôt et merci à vous tous pour votre patience..et votre indulgence…


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou à tous ! Cette fois c'est la bonne ! lol J'ai à peu près réécrit mon chapitre et mon ordi ne m'a pas lâché ! Ouf..

Je voulais absolument finir ce weekend end, car cette semaine je n'aurais pas une minute à moi, j'ai loupé mon timing puisque je ne post que ce soir, à minuit passé !!

Pour répondre à certaines lectrices, je n'ai hélas, pas une publication planifié à la semaine. Je voudrais bien, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, écrire me prend du temps à cause de mon éternelle insatisfaction, et du temps, je n'en ai pas autant que je le voudrais…Donc je post mes chapitres à un rythme très irrégulier, désolée.

Merci pour votre compréhension, et **un grand grand grand merci à vous tous qui m'encourageaient et qui me laissaient vos impressions….Continuez !!!! lol**

**Votre plaisir est de me lire..mon plaisir est de lire vos posts !!! **

Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture à tous.…et désolée pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire..trop tard pour toutes les corriger..

Chapitre 11 : Persuasion

Tête de mule ! Tête de mule ! Tête de mule !

Jacob était une vraie tête de mule ! Il n'avait pas décroché les dents de toute la soirée et n'avait cessé de surcroit, de me lancer des regards clairement réprobateurs. Toutes mes tentatives pour essayer de lui parler s'étaient soldés par un échec.

Tête de mule !

Edward avait raison, je ne pourrais discuter avec lui qu'une fois qu'il se sera calmé, je retenterai ma chance demain.

Je finis de ranger la vaisselle puis monta enfin dans ma chambre. J'avais rêvé de ce moment durant tout le diner. Entre les discussions de sport interminables de Billy et Charlie, et le silence pesant de Jacob, il m'avait parut comme une réelle séance de torture.

Je pris une longue douche, mis la chemise d'Edward, et me laissa tomber lourdement sur mon lit, essayant une bonne fois pour toute de chasser le visage accusateur de Jacob, de ma tête.

Soupirant de fatigue je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil : minuit moins le quart, Edward ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Cette pensée me fit sentir tout de suite plus légère et moins tendue.

Je me glissais sous les draps, laissant tomber mes épaules, et m'enfonça un peu plus dans le moelleux des oreillers, oubliant peu à peu Jacob et les événements de cette après midi, après le retour de la famille d'Edward.

Je fermais les yeux et soupira à nouveau.

Je laissais mon corps se détendre, laissant mon esprit vagabonder. Rapidement, un sourire se joua sur mes lèvres tandis que je repensais à ma première fois avec Edward, à notre première nuit. Cette prodigieuse nuit dans ses bras, où je découvris l'ivresse du plaisir pur, jusqu'à y laisser mon âme… Je revoyais Edward… nu, son corps magnifique, dans toute sa gloire, toute sa virilité...Son regard si sombre, si désireux…

C'était comme replonger dans un rêve, le plus intense et merveilleux des rêves.

Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans ma tête…Ses caresses, sa bouche… Sa prévenance, son hésitation à faire de moi une femme à cause de la douleur…infime comparée au plaisir que je découvris.. Son corps puissant sur moi..en moi…Et surtout, oui surtout, la lueur si particulière qu'avaient pris ses yeux juste après cette première fois…J'étais sûre, qu'Edward aurait versé des larmes de bonheur..si cela avait été possible...Tout comme je l'avais fait…Le souvenir de ce regard resterait gravé en moi à jamais, et j'espérais au plus profond de moi que je m'en souviendrais encore..une fois transformée.

Une chaleur familière m'envahit le ventre comme je laissais ma mémoire dériver sur les performances d'Edward. J'avais enfin découvert son côté charnel et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'étais la femme la plus chanceuse au monde.. J'avais très peu dormi cette nuit là…Edward avait été un amant merveilleux..Je le savais même si je ne pouvais pas le comparer avec aucun autre homme..ou un autre vampire plus exactement. L'idée me parut aussitôt saugrenue : Il était et resterait mon unique amant dans ma vie…et bientôt pour l'éternité.

Le passage de notre relation au niveau physique me révéla aussi un trait de caractère d'Edward, qu'au fond de moi j'avais toujours pressentis : il avait un fort penchant dominant...et la réalité avait dépassé mes pressentiments…pour mon plus grand plaisir, car j'adorais cet Edward, si vrai, si passionné.

Peut être aimais-je qu'il relâche son côté gentleman, quelque fois excessif… Peut être aimais-je le fait d'être la seule à connaitre cette facette..La ou les raisons m'importaient peu de toute manière car ce côté dominateur le rendait encore plus sexy qu'il ne l'était déjà…

Je repensais dès lors à notre séance torride cet après midi dans le salon..La chaleur s'intensifia et se diffusa entre mes cuisses et je sentis mes joues rougir. Mon corps réclamait Edward et je souris, me demandant soudain si l'on pouvait devenir dépendant au sexe, car dès notre première fois j'ai su que j'étais devenu esclave du plaisir indescriptible qu'Edward m'avait procuré

Chaque fois qu'Edward me touchait, m'embrassait, me parlait..Il transformait mon corps en un volcan, que lui seul pouvait apaiser, en me faisant ressentir ce plaisir ultime et ravageur.

Dans ses bras le monde cessait d'exister, il me faisait découvrir des sensations d'une intensité que je n'avais jamais imaginée, même dans mes rêves les plus osés. Et maintenant je ne pensais qu'au prochain moment où je serais dans ses bras pour à nouveau ressentir tous ces délices…Je m'étais même demandé si une telle félicité existait au paradis, réalisant en même temps qu'avec Edward, j'étais déjà au paradis…

Je frottais légèrement mes jambes l'une contre l'autre pour soulager mon désir naissant, puis étouffais un rire comme je repensais à quel point l'idée que je m'étais faite du sexe et de ses plaisirs était à des lieux de la réalité, du moins avec un vampire comme petit ami…

Tout d'un coup je sursautai lorsque, les lèvres glacées de mon prétendant effleurèrent ma bouche. La caresse d'une plume n'aurait pas était plus douce.

« Je-je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer.. » Balbutiais-je dans un sourire béat, toujours autant hypnotisée par la beauté de ses yeux d'ambre.

Ma chambre était tout juste éclairée par la faible lampe de mon bureau mais ses prunelles aux reflets d'or perçaient la pénombre de manière féérique. Oui, j'étais la femme la plus chanceuse car j'étais avec l'être le plus merveilleux en ce monde.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, un sourire fin aux lèvres, s'attardant furtivement sur mes joues, certainement toujours rosies.

« Humm..Tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées..»

« En effet.. »

« Puis je savoir à quoi tu pensais.. ? »

« A toi… » Lui murmurais-je en enlaçant mes bras autour de sa nuque. L'odeur de sa peau m'assaillit aussitôt mettant mon cœur en émoi.

« Humm… »

Il sourit et déposa un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres demandeuses.

« Comment s'est passé ta soirée avec Jacob ? » Me demanda-t-il avant de bondir sur le lit à mes côtés, de toute sa grâce féline et dans un silence total. Après s'être déchaussé il s'installa comme à son habitude, un bras derrière la tête. Je me blottis aussitôt contre lui, sa main se posa sur mes cheveux et commença à les caresser tendrement.

« Jacob a vraiment un caractère de chien ! » Lui répondis-je d'un ton amer…Grrrr…j'avais réussi à l'oublier jusqu'à sa question.

Il rit.

« C'est plutôt normal pour un loup ! » Plaisanta-t-il.

Je n'avais pas été très judicieuse quant au choix des mots pour qualifier le comportement de Jacob.

« Humm..oui, bon.. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que Jacob n'a pas voulu me parler de toute la soirée, il a continué à faire la tête et à me regarder comme si j'avais commis le plus atroce des crimes ! Il m'a à peine dit au revoir ! »

Je m'énervais à une vitesse astronomique.

« Laisse-lui du temps Bella… La nuit porte conseil.. »

Il reprit son massage puis laissa glisser ses doigts dans mon cou.

« Tout rentrera dans l'ordre.. »

L'intonation si douce de sa voix et son massage de mon cuir chevelu m'apaisèrent immédiatement…amplifiant par la même mon désir de lui sauter littéralement dessus.

« Tu as raison…De toute manière je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui maintenant.. »

Je laissais filer ma main sur son torse, ma jambe frottant légèrement contre la sienne, lui déclarant sans ambigüité mon humeur coquine.

« Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée Bella...Tu devrais dormir..Il est tard…La journée a été longue et mouvementé.. » Me dit il, de son habituel ton protecteur.

Edward était toujours aussi soucieux de ma condition humaine.. Le bombement à travers son jeans révélait sa propre envie, mais son rôle de protecteur zélé l'emportait sur son désir.

Mais j'étais bien décidée à mener bataille contre sa galante bienveillance.

« Je te rappelle que l'on sera bientôt dimanche... J'aurais tout le loisir de me reposer demain matin … » Lui chuchotais-je, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise.

« Tu oublies ton père Bella…» Contre-attaqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Zut ! Effectivement je l'avais complètement oublié, mon projet concernant nos corps nus.. mélangés…imbriqués…venait de s'écrouler tel un misérable château de cartes.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie d'être réveillé en pleine nuit pour découvrir sa fille dans les bras de son petit ami …en train de faire sauvagement l'amour....» Chuchota-t-il d'une voix terriblement sensuelle.

Il osait me taquiner, mais je n'abandonnais pas car je venais de réaliser qu'ils nous restaient plein d'autres alternatives… je sentis à nouveau le sang affluer dans mes joues.

Mon désir pour Edward me donnait plus de courage et d'audace à chaque fois, car en même temps que je découvrais Edward sous un nouveau jour, je me découvrais également en tant que femme.

« Qui a parlé de faire l'amour ?.... » Chuchotais-je en embrassant son cou.

« Bella.. » Dit-il d'une voix altérée.

Touché !

Je relevais la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux qui avaient virés à un noir profond…Et je savais que ce virement soudain n'était pas dû à sa soif de sang…Je souris à ma victoire imminente et mes doigts retournèrent à sa chemise.

Je défis le dernier bouton et il ronronna lorsque je laissai glisser ma main le long de son fin duvet sombre qui partait de son nombril et disparaissait sous la ceinture de son pantalon.

J'y déposai un baiser, un grognement retentit dans la chambre, et une vague de chaleur déferla dans mes veines.

Je ne pouvais expliquer à quel point j'aimais ses manifestations presque animales. Je savais qu'Edward essayait encore de les réprimer mais son désir et son plaisir emportait souvent son contrôle..à ma plus grande joie. Cela me guidait, m'encourageait dans mes gestes tout en augmentant de manière inexplicable mon plaisir et mon désir pour lui.

Je revins vers son visage et lui retira sa chemise.

« J'envisageais d'autres options.. » Lui murmurais-je en embrassant son torse froid et satiné.

Brusquement, je me retrouvais plaqué sur le dos, ma bouche assaillit par les lèvres fougueuses d'Edward.

Ma victoire était totale et je ne pus retenir un sourire contre ses lèvres.

Il releva la tête et me fixa avec insistance durant un moment, se tenant en dessus de moi, bras tendus de chaque côté de mes épaules. Je frissonnai comme je crus déceler les remous d'une tempête dans les profondeurs de ses yeux ténébreux.

Ma respiration se fit plus rapide et ma poitrine touchait presque son torse. Quelques secondes supplémentaires s'écoulèrent puis Edward abaissa très lentement son bassin et ondoya langoureusement contre mon bas-ventre.

« Seras-tu…restée silencieuse… ? » Abdiqua-t-il la voix rauque, tout en renforçant ses mouvements contre moi.

Je répondis à ses pressions en me cambrant contre lui, je vis nettement qu'il étouffa un gémissement, et sa réaction me fit frissonner à nouveau.

« J'y parviendrais…si toi tu le peux… » Le défiais-je en essayant de garder toute mon assurance.

Il haussa un sourcil, peut être étonné par mon aplomb, puis un sourire carnassier fendit ses lèvres. Il baissa ses yeux sur ma chemise, sous laquelle se dessinaient les pointes durcies de mes seins.

« Dans ce cas…Nous devons commencer par te retirer tout ce tissu superflu.. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Il déboutonna puis écarta les pans de ma chemise, je retins brusquement mon souffle lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent les lignes de mes seins, puis sa main fila lentement le long de mon ventre, jusqu'à heurter mon slip…deux de ses doigts en suivirent distraitement les contours…mettant mon corps en ébullition.

« Tu es magnifique.. » Murmura-t-il en scrutant chaque parcelle de ma peau exposée, me donnant l'impression d'être le plus beau des trésors.

Il me releva délicatement, comme si j'étais en verre, m'ôta ma chemise puis me rallongea tout aussi délicatement.

Je n'étais pas en verre et j'avais besoin de lui, de ses mains, de sa bouche, partout sur moi.

« Edward.. » Le priais-je du bout des lèvres.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa le cou, suça doucement ma peau, puis la mordilla un peu plus durement, me faisant gémir faiblement..Il marquait à nouveau ma peau.. Il laissait discrètement le signe que je lui appartenais…Sans savoir pourquoi ce geste possessif décupla mon désir et je sentis un afflux d'humidité entre mes lèvres intimes.

Mes mains saisirent la ceinture de son pantalon, mais Edward ne me laissa pas le temps de la dégrafer, il saisit mes poignets d'un geste vif et les plaqua doucement en dessus de ma tête.

Il releva la tête pour capter mon regard.

« Les dames d'abords.. » Murmura-t-il le visage sérieux.

La gorge serrée par le désir, j'acquiesçais timidement à sa directive…qui, de la façon dont il l'avait prononcé, ne me laissait pas d'autres options que de lui obéir.

Il me sourit puis, sans jamais desserrer sa poigne, déposa sur ma peau une multitude de baisers, à la fougue ensorcelante, d'une sensualité à perdre la tête. Dans mon cou, sur mes épaules, mes bras, autour et entre mes seins, mais sans jamais poser ses lèvres sur eux, et sans jamais cesser d'onduler son bassin contre moi… mon slip était trempé par l'essence de mon désir. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait…Mon corps n'était plus qu'un brasier dont les flammes étaient mes sens, qu'Edward attisaient délibérément, me mettant au supplice. Le bout de mes seins impatients, presque douloureux, se dressaient pour être happés par ses lèvres fugitives.

« Edward.. » Gémis-je.

Je croisai son regard sombre aux pupilles dilatées par le désir puis ses lèvres saisirent enfin la pointe d'un de mes seins. Je me cambrai spontanément dans un râle de plaisir.

Sans répit, il aspirait, mordillai, suçait mes sein l'un après l'autre, m'arrachant des petits cris haletants que j'essayais tant bien que mal de réprimer… c'était vraiment un maitre en la matière. Je fermais les yeux, complètement à sa merci et me cambrais naturellement pour lui offrir d'avantage mes seins…et lui signifier que j'en voulais plus.

Il interpréta immédiatement le langage de mon corps et fit glisser une main puissante le long de ma hanche, puis à l'intérieur de ma cuisse pour finalement envelopper mon intimité à travers mon slip humide.

« Oui..» Gémis-je un peu trop fort.

Edward grogna, je n'aurais pas su dire si c'était pour me rappeler à plus de discrétion, ou si c'était la manifestation de son excitation.

Sans jamais délaisser mes seins de ses lèvres exquises, il commença à décrire des cercles lents sur ma féminité et mon corps se mit à trembler. Le désir insensé qu'il éveillait en moi pulsait à chaque battement de mon cœur.

J'ondulais contre sa main adorée pour accompagner ses mouvements délicieux. Edward grogna contre mon sein et glissa sa main sous mon slip. Dans le même temps, il abandonna brutalement ma poitrine brûlante et m'embrassa, étouffant ainsi le gémissement aigu qui faillit franchir mes lèvres. Bâillonnant mes lèvres, sa langue agile dansait avec la mienne. Tout allait à une vitesse folle, j'étais ivre de désir, mon corps en révolution étais déjà proche de l'extase.

Tout allait si vite. Il accéléra ses caresses intensifiant prodigieusement mon plaisir et l'envie insoutenable de crier son prénom, de crier mon bonheur me brulaient les lèvres. Mais Edward ne descellait pas sa bouche savoureuse de la mienne et seuls quelques soupirs parvenaient à s'échapper de sa douce et nécessaire entrave, car il avait vu juste, je n'arrivais pas à garder le silence. J'étais à bout de souffle mais seul compter l'homme que j'aimais, l'homme qui me procurait un plaisir sans nom.

Un de ses doigts pris de la profondeur, remonta entre mes lèvres intimes et caressa mon clitoris, mon point de rupture avec le monde. Je me raidis sous la décharge du plaisir renversant qui se dispersa à travers mon corps. Il recommença doucement sa manœuvre, puis accéléra la cadence de sa valse…Ses gestes étaient tendres et exigeants à la fois.

Je sentis la lame de fond colossale qui allait me faire chavirer d'une seconde à l'autre. Mes gémissements s'intensifièrent au rythme de ses caresses mais ils se perdaient toujours entre ses lèvres, je sentis le corps d'Edward se tendre et bientôt, il gémit à son tour contre mes lèvres. L'effet produit était fabuleusement exaltant. Profitant d'un subtil relâchement de sa part, je réussi à extraire mes poignets de sa prise et saisis brutalement sa nuque, emmêlant mes doigts dans son épaisse chevelure, et me cambrais d'avantage frottant un genou contre son bras. Il grogna sévèrement mais me laissa néanmoins libre de mes mouvements.

Au bord du chavirement, je fourrachais, presque désespérément ses cheveux cuivrés, le tirant, le serrant le plus étroitement possible contre moi, contre mon corps....Il savait si divinement concentrer ses caresses à l'endroit le plus sensible, le plus stimulant, c'était si naturel, il n'avait pas besoin que je le guide, à aucun moment…Dieu, je voulais tant crier son prénom.

J'approfondis soudain notre baiser de manière indécente et Edward grogna de manière envoutante. Il insinua brusquement deux doigts en moi tout en pressant mon point clé, aussitôt mon corps se tendit violemment et je basculais dans le ravissement suprême. Edward me maintint fermement contre lui et sa bouche but mon cri de jouissance, mêlé à son feulement de plaisir.

Ce tourbillon sonore transcenda mes sensations, des spasmes sublimes déferlèrent en une série de secousses, m'insufflant à chaque fois une rafale de plaisir aigu et mon corps se déhancha naturellement pour accompagner ce déferlement sublime.

Edward venait à nouveau de m'emmener au paradis, ce fut à la fois merveilleusement long et trop court à la fois. Il libéra finalement mes lèvres, hors d'haleine j'ouvrais les yeux pour rencontrer son regard, toujours aussi sombre, pétillant d'amour et de désir. Un sourire heureux illuminait à présent son visage d'ange. Il écarta délicatement les mèches de cheveux retombés sur mon visage moite.

« Encore…s'il te plait.. » Murmurais-je, d'une voix à peine audible.

Les mots s'étaient échappés de ma bouche sans même que je m'en rende compte, mon corps toujours bercé dans un nuage de volupté.

Je pris plusieurs inspirations rapides pour remplir à nouveau mes poumons d'air, ne quittant pas les yeux d'Edward qui s'assombrirent d'avantage, chose que je n'aurais pas cru possible…Un grognement sourd tonna dans sa poitrine. Lui aussi semblait maintenant éprouver quelques difficulté à rester silencieux.

Il s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres en une fraction de seconde …Sa langue démente électrisa instantanément mon corps qui suppliait de replonger dans l'ivresse de l'extase. Je m'abandonnais avec délice à sa bouche exigeante, qui prenait la mienne avec des gestes tout à la fois légers et impérieux.

Il me pressait contre lui dans un étau d'acier et de douceur et je livrais sans retenue ma langue aux sollicitations de la sienne.

Je manquai rapidement d'air et comme s'il l'avait senti, il libera brusquement ma bouche et se blottit dans mon cou, sous mon oreille, tel un chat..un très gros chat…aux dents très affutées…

« Je te ferais connaitre la passion toute la nuit si tu me le demandes Bella.. » Murmura-t-il la voix rauque.

Je reprenais doucement mon souffle tandis que son visage remontait le long de ma joue. Je retrouvais son regard noir enivré de désir.

« Cette fois je ne pourrais pas t'aider à rester silencieuse… » Chuchota t'il, sa bouche effleurant mes lèvres frissonnantes. Dieu…l'adjectif sexy était beaucoup trop faible pour qualifier Edward à cet instant.

Il dessina lentement le contour de mes lèvres du bout de sa langue froide, sourit puis rampa le long de mon corps, parsemant ma peau de baiser langoureux. Il stoppa sa descente au dessus de mon nombril.

Soudain consciente de ce qu'Edward projetait, je retins mon souffle et l'espace d'un instant je n'entendis plus que les battements de mon cœur sur le point d'exploser, et le bruissement de mon slip humide qu'il fit glisser lentement le long de mes jambes.

Mon dieu, j'osais imaginer les délices de sa bouche sur...

Un feulement déchirant, semblant mêlé impatience et exultation, suspendu mes pensées et provoqua une chair de poule piquante sur ma peau…Je remerciais furtivement le ciel d'avoir doté Charlie d'un sommeil aussi profond…

J'aurais pu croire que j'étais encore en plein rêve, mais je savais que tout cela était bien réel, car dans mon rêve, je n'aurais pas pu imaginer une telle intensité dans le regard fiévreux d'Edward.

Il ne me quittait pas des yeux et son regard ensorcelant me fit l'effet d'une brulure, une brulure délicieuse, promesse d'un moment inoubliable.

Je priais intérieurement de pouvoir maitriser mes manifestations orales..Edward venait de m'avertir..Il ne pourra pas m'aider.

Je sentais son souffle froid à quelques centimètres de mon intimidé encore palpitante, puis ses mains glissèrent doucement sous mes fesses, je rejetais alors ma tête en arrière, fermant les yeux, frissonnante d'anticipation, prête à m'abandonner une nouvelle fois à mon merveilleux amant.

Brusquement je sentis ses mains disparaitre de ma peau à une vitesse surhumaine et le souffle glacée de ses lèvres si proches et si prometteuses n'était plus là.

Troublée, j'ouvrais les yeux tout en me redressant sur mes coudes : Edward était debout au pied du lit, fixant mon corps, le visage atterré et dur, ses poings fermés sous la colère qu'il essayait de me dissimuler.

Je suivais la direction de son regard horrifié, et la raison de son bouleversement me frappa telle une gifle en pleine figure.

Quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote !!!

Comment avais-je pu les oublier et oublier sa réaction lorsqu'il les découvrirait ?!

A suivre…

**N.B :** Je sais déjà que beaucoup d'entre vous vont m'en vouloir pour avoir terminé mon chapitre à ce moment, mais, pour ma défense, c'était ça ou une très très très longue attente avant que je ne poste….**Que cela ne vous empêche pas de laisser vos com….lol**

A bientôt.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir à tous, au vue de l'heure tardive à laquelle je poste !

Comme d'hab, désolée pour cette attente, j'essaye vraiment de raccourcir mes délais pour poster..mais je n'y parviens toujours pas. En plus cette semaine j'ai crapahutais tous les jours dans la montagne en famille ( moi qui a horreur de la rando !!! lol), et bien sûr le soir j'étais vannée et plus beaucoup de courage pour écrire…

Bref, j'ai quand même finit ce chapitre.

**Comme toujours, MERCI, MERCI et encore MERCI pour vos impressions !**

**Un Merci et un bravo tout particulier pour bostondirty****, qui a posté une review à chaque chapitre !!! ( La seule !...)**

**Tout ça pour dire que j'adore vos post…alors penser à moi…Et n'hésiter pas à faire connaitre ma fic auprès de vos amis fans de twilight..lol**

**Un p'tit appel aux nombreuses inscrites qui ont mis ma fic dans leurs favorites (merci bcp !!! lol), un petit mot de votre part me ferait encore plus plaisir…lol**

**Plus il y aura de reviews, plus je repousserais mon heure du coucher pour écrire..lol (ce n'est pas du chantage, c'est juste la réalité, plus on se sait apprécier et plus on a envie de satisfaire les lecteurs le plus vite possible..)**

Bon, allez j'arrête de vous prendre la tête…(mais pensez à moi ! lol)

Concernant ce chapitre, c'est le retour de Bella en tant que narratrice..d'autres chapitres lui seront consacrés. J'ai d'ailleurs un petit sondage qui me titille depuis le début : Que préférez-vous ? Bella ou Edward en narrateur/itre ?

J'essayerai de prendre en compte votre préférence…( Moi j'ai un faible pour Edward ..lol)

Merci pour votre opinion..Et sur ce, bonne lecture !!!!

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Délectation

_Brusquement je sentis ses mains disparaitre de ma peau à une vitesse surhumaine et le souffle glacée de ses lèvres si proches et si prometteuses n'était plus là._

_Troublée, j'ouvrais les yeux tout en me redressant sur mes coudes : Edward était debout au pied du lit, fixant mon corps, le visage atterré et dur, ses poings fermés sous la colère qu'il essayait de me dissimuler._

_Je suivais la direction de son regard horrifié, et la raison de son bouleversement me frappa telle une gifle en pleine figure._

_Quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote !!!_

_Comment avais-je pu les oublier et oublier sa réaction lorsqu'il les découvrirait ?!_

D'un geste vif, je remontais le drap sur moi pour soustraire de sa vue les deux meurtrissures bleues-mauves en bas de mes hanches…Malgré la pénombre prononcée de la pièce, on distinguait sans hésitation les contours de deux grandes mains….ses mains.

« Edward.. » Appelais-je à demi-voix, appréhendant sa réaction.

Pas de réponse.

Il restait pétrifié et fixait toujours la raison de son désarroi, dissimulée sous le drap.

J'avais découvert ces hématomes tout à l'heure, en passant devant le miroir de la salle de bain, juste avant de prendre ma douche, et leurs emplacements ne laissaient aucun doute quant au moment où ils avaient commencé à naître… cet après midi, sur le divan, où Edward fut particulièrement…physique.

Malgré leurs aspects cuisants, ils ne me faisaient pas souffrir et je n'avais absolument aucun souvenir d'une quelconque douleur ou gène durant cette séance…brut et intense. Seules quelques courbatures ici et là étaient survenues en fin de journée…mais rien d'inquiétant.

Edward remua enfin ses yeux bouleversés et fixa mon visage d'un air grave et inquiet, les jointures de ses poings serrés étaient devenues presque translucides.

« As-tu très mal ? Pourquoi me l'avoir caché Bella ? »

Il enchaina ses questions d'une voix glaciale et dure.

« Je..non, non… je ne souffre pas.. »

Un pli amer déforma sa bouche.

« Ne me ment pas Bella..» Dit-il comme exaspéré.

« Je t'ai blessée..(il ferma les yeux).. je suis impardonnable. » Reprit il, avant même que je ne lui réponde.

Sa déclaration sonna comme une sorte de condamnation.

Je réalisais soudain à sa mine mortifié à quel point, ce qu'il avait le plus redouté et qui était arrivé l'anéantissait.

« Edward regarde moi » Lui demandais-je d'une voix la plus sereine possible.

Il n'obtempéra pas, comme figé dans la douleur et la culpabilité.

Quant il était sujet de moi, de ma condition d'humaine plus exactement, les jugements d'Edward étaient souvent faussés, du moins exagérés…Comme en cet instant précis.

Je devais lui faire comprendre qu'il dramatisait la situation, le voir ainsi m'était insupportable. Je me levais vivement et le rejoins, enserrant ses poings furibonds dans mes mains.

« Edward regarde moi » Le suppliais-je.

Lentement ses yeux réapparurent …Je réalisais avec horreur qu'au-delà de la colère, son regard relevait quelque chose de bien pire : de l'aversion…de l'aversion envers lui même.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit ? » Me demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre.

« Je ne voulais pas te cacher ces bleus Edward, je n'y pensais plus, c'est tout.. »

Il se crispa.

« Comment peux-tu oublier de telles meurtrissures ? Elles sont la réplique exacte de mes maudites mains !... Ta vision souffrirait-elle d'un mal soudain ? »

Son ton, en plus d'être toujours glacial, fut singulièrement amer, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Je souffrais de le voir si dur envers lui-même, je devais réagir sans attendre.

« Pour ta gouverne sache que, primo ma vision va très bien, je te remercie de t'en soucier, et que deuxio, il n'y a rien de maudit en toi ! » Lui répliquais-je avec véhémence.

Il tressaillit, relâchant ses sourcils courroucés, puis m'enlaça en poussant un long soupir.

« Pardonne moi Bella, je ne voulais pas être désobligeant…Pardonne moi…Ce..C'est juste…je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir meurtri de la sorte.. »

Je soupirais à mon tour.

« Crois moi Edward… tu dramatises vraiment la situation… » Lui dis-je, blottie contre son torse froid.

Il secoua la tête, comme si j'avais dit une ineptie.

«Bella, écoute.. »

« Non Edward ! C'est à toi d'écouter ! » Le coupais-je sèchement.

Il se raidit et je vis sa bouche hésiter pour finalement se résoudre à rester close et me laisser continuer.

« Lis sur mes lèvres si tu ne veux pas l'entendre : Je - ne- suis- pas- blessée ! Et je t'interdis de penser que tu es un monstre ! J'ai découvert ces bleus par hasard, je n'ai jamais eu mal lorsque tu.. ( je m'éclairci la gorge)..lorsque tu m'as fait l'amour cet après midi ! »

Malgré un certain émoi à la fin de ma tirade, ma voix avait été plus forte et plus déterminée que jamais, suffisamment, espérais-je, pour convaincre Edward.

Les traits pensifs, il tourna finalement la tête, fuyant mon regard, mais j'étais certaine d'avoir décelé une lueur de doute dans ses yeux.

J'avais vraiment élevé la voix, et je priais soudain que Charlie ne surgisse pas dans ma chambre…Les secondes passèrent…rien. Je soufflais discrètement, soulagée.

Charlie avait vraiment un sommeil de plomb ce soir…les quelques verres échangés avec Billy ne devaient pas y être étranger. Cette soirée horrible aura eu finalement un côté positif.

Je mis ma main sur la joue d'Edward et essaya de tourner son visage à nouveau vers moi. En vain. Un vrai colosse de pierre. Je me déplaçai alors d'un pas et me replaça face à ses yeux coupables.

« Je t'assure que ce n'est rien.. »Dis-je plus calmement.

« Je récolte des hématomes bien pires que ceux là lors d'un simple cours de sport ! » Lançais-je d'un ton léger. Malgré sa véracité, ma petite plaisanterie ne parvint nullement à le dérider.

« D'ici trois jours tout au plus ils auront disparus.» Enchainais-je.

« C'est trois jours de trop » Maugréa t'il les dents serrées.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi protecteur, aussi soucieux ?

Bon..au moins il avait parlé, il fallait voir cela comme un relatif progrès.

« Edward, c'était juste pour te faire relativiser les faits ! Tu ne comprends pas, je prends plus de risque en empruntant un escalier ou en marchant sur un sol humide ! Pas un jour ne passe sans que je me heurte à un coin de table, ou me torde la cheville sur des sols inoffensifs…Si il y a bien un endroit où je ne risque rien, c'est dans tes bras Edward… que nous faisons ou non l'amour ! »

J'avais parlé calmement, sincèrement, je restais ensuite silencieuse, espérant avoir trouvé les mots justes pour le convaincre que tout ceci n'était rien.

Après des minutes interminables, je vis finalement ses poings se relâcher. Mon cœur s'emballa, car c'était le signe que j'étais sur la bonne voie.

Je posais ma main sur sa joue, il soutint enfin mon regard et je pus lire dans ses yeux la bataille qui faisait rage en lui. Allait-il laisser sa raison tourmentée accepter mes dires.

« Je ne veux pas que deux malheureuses ecchymoses mettent fin à notre récente vie sexuelle.. Si tu prenais la décision de tout arrêter, pensant à tord, que je suis en danger avec toi… je..je serais réellement blessée cette fois..et…je peux t'assurer que je souffrirais pour de bon. »

Il se raidit à cette annonce, confus, il me fixa de longues secondes, puis entremêla lentement ses doigts aux miens, toujours posés sur sa joue. Il scruta mon visage un long moment avec une gravité non dissimulée, puis une ébauche de sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu es vraiment la personne la plus déconcertante au monde » Déclara-t-il dans un murmure que je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver sensuel, malgré la tension qui régnait encore. L'expression de son visage s'adoucit en même temps que sa voix. Celle-ci était teintée d'une certaine tristesse, mais je m'autorisais à croire que je l'avais finalement convaincu.

Il effleura ensuite prudemment l'un de mes bleus du revers de sa main et grimaça.

« Ils sont totalement indolores » Le rassurais-je d'une voix douce. « De plus, je.. » J'interrompus subitement ma phrase, et retira dans un sursaut involontaire, ma main de sa joue.

J'étais tellement désireuse de rassurer Edward sur mon intégrité physique que, dans mon élan, je faillis lui avouer une pensée très intime, que je n'avais pas prévu de lui dévoiler. Cela concernait ces bleus et c'était vraiment personnel…et surtout, je ne savais pas comment il y réagirait.

Il leva un sourcil, déjà soucieux.

« Qui a-t-il Bella ? »

J'étais prise au piège, j'étais obligée de lui confier mes sentiments, ou il allait supposer que je lui cachais quelque chose d'horrible, quelque chose que je n'osais pas lui dire.

D'ailleurs c'était déjà le cas, son inquiétude démesurée venait de ressurgir et se lisait sur son visage à nouveau fermé.

« Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? Je t'en prie Bella, ne m'épargne pas. » Me demanda-t-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains, avec une précaution accrue.

Je n'avais même pas la possibilité de lui mentir, il le détecterait aussitôt et cela ne ferait qu'alimenter son angoisse et le conforter dans son idée erronée de m'avoir blessée.

J'avais réussi à lui faire reprendre raison, il était hors de question que tout s'écroule, je n'avais plus le choix, je pris une profonde inspiration et sentis mes joues devenir écarlates.

« Humm..Je..Lorsque j'ai découvert ces bleus sur ma peau…»

Ses mains sur mes joues tressaillirent. Il grogna doucement.

« …j'ai été d'abord étonnée…car je n'avais aucun souvenir d'une quelconque douleur…… » Continuais-je aussitôt en pressant une main rassurante sur son torse vibrant de colère.

Il se calma et son grognement s'acheva dans sa gorge, mais ses yeux inquiets m'exhortaient à continuer.

Je déglutis, une légère appréhension dans le ventre.

« …après ma surprise....je..humm..je..je les ai aimées…»

Il lâcha mon visage dans la stupeur de ma déclaration.

Mes joues me brulèrent…elles devaient être affreusement rouges.

Je baissai les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard troublé pour finir mes confidences.

« Voir les empreintes de tes mains sur ma peau a ravivé en moi le souvenir de l'incroyable plaisir que tu m'as donnés…et ..et..surtout cette sensation que..que..je..t'appartenais..que j'étais toute à toi… »

Il grogna à nouveau..mais l'inflexion de son grognement avait radicalement changé. Je n'y percevais plus de colère.

L'instant d'après son doigt froid souleva mon menton.

« Regarde-moi » Murmura t'il.

J'ouvrais prudemment mes paupières, l'une après l'autre…et découvris son regard noir. Mais aucune trace de colère ou de désaccord n'y luisait comme je l'avais craint, non, …seul un profond désir illuminait ses magnifiques prunelles.

Progressivement un sourire tendre se joua sur mes lèvres, soulagée de ne pas avoir froissé Edward…et surtout heureuse que le voile de tourment qui le hantait il y a encore quelques minutes se soit dissipé.

Il fronça faussement les sourcils en arborant un sourire désarmant et m'attira contre lui.

« Tu..es….la…créature…la …plus…déconcertante….au…monde. » Chuchota t'il lentement.

« Tu me l'a déjà dit.. » Répondis-je un peu timide.

« …mais aussi la plus dangereuse.. » Rajouta-t-il en dévorant mon corps du regard.

Ses yeux perçants semblaient laisser des brûlures sur ma peau.

Je pensais qu'Edward allait réagir de façon négative à ce que je venais de lui confier…C'était en fait tout le contraire…Et je n'avais pas, une seule seconde, envisager que ma déclaration allait raviver son désir.

Il laissa filer ses doigts sur mes hanches, s'attardant plus longuement sur mes bleus, les traits songeurs.

« Ces marques sont pour moi le pire de mes cauchemars..alors que pour toi, elles représentent…. » Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots.

« ..alors que pour moi..elles représentent..notre passion.. » Finis-je à sa place.

Le visage déconcerté, un grognement exigeant retentit au fond de sa poitrine.

Je voulais terminer en lui disant qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir pour ce qui était arrivé, mais Edward ne m'en laissa pas le temps car il captura ma bouche dans un baiser urgent.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains à la fois puissantes et douces, et approfondi son baiser, pressant, tournoyant sa langue affamée sur la mienne.

J'avais réussi à le raisonner au-delà de toutes mes espérances…

J'agrippais fiévreusement sa nuque en réponse à son assaut, pressant mes seins contre son torse froid et satiné. Un frisson parcouru ma peau et un afflux d'humidité se propagea entre mes cuisses. Je pressais mon bassin contre le sien et rencontra la manifestation impressionnante de son désir.

Il se retira alors brusquement, ses mains sur mes hanches, juste au dessus de mes bleus, et me repoussa légèrement. Ses yeux ténébreux restaient rivés aux miens.

« Nous ne ferons pas l'amour tant que tes hématomes n'auront pas guéris. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton sinistrement sérieux, qui ne laissait aucune place à la négociation.

Reprenant mon souffle, je réprimais une grimace et me blottie d'avantage contre lui. Je cédais sans lutter à son exigence…Etant néanmoins bien décidée à le faire changer d'avis…un peu plus tard.

« Soit…(je faisais remonter deux doigts sur son torse, en pianotant lascivement) ..Mais…n'étais-ce pas ce que nous avions convenus pour cette nuit de toute manière ?... »

Ma main arriva à sa mâchoire et je laissais mon doigt suivre lentement le contour de ses lèvres.

« …diabolique.. » Répéta-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible, terriblement sensuel.

« Non..juste amoureuse.. » Répliquais-je tendrement.

Un sourire franc vint éclairer son regard désireux. J'étais si heureuse de le voir à nouveau serein…

Je laissais ramper ma main en bas de son ventre dans un sourire gourmand. Je me heurtais à son pantalon que j'entrouvrais d'une main audacieuse, un peu maladroite. Il sourit tendrement à ma gaucherie, et fit glisser le revers de sa main le long de ma joue empourprée. Un gémissement rauque monta de sa gorge lorsque mes doigts enveloppèrent, par-dessus son boxer, son membre à l'érection impressionnante.

Il saisit mon poignet et demeura immobile un instant. Je crus qu'il allait ôter ma main, mais au lieu de cela, il la fit passer sous son boxer. Mes doigts redécouvraient avec délectation la finesse inouïe de sa peau dressée. Ma respiration s'accrue. Ses yeux sombres reflétaient la clarté de la lune, mais ce n'était pas elle qui les faisait briller… c'était l'ampleur de son désir.

Sa main recouvrit la mienne, il la déplaça lentement insinuant à ma main des mouvements de haut en bas. Il feula de plaisir, transperçant mon corps d'un frisson intense. Il pressa légèrement ses doigts sur les miens, selon son souhait, je resserrais d'avantage ma prise sur son membre extasié.

« _Oui_.. » Siffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Je me mordis la lèvre, enivrée par ses manifestations de plaisir, ma main libre errait sur son torse fuselé et puissant, savourant sous mes doigts le moindre de ses muscles.

Edward libera ma main et vint effleurer ma poitrine, tendue dans l'attente et l'excitation. Je laissais échapper un brusque soupir lorsque ses doigts froids épousèrent la courbe de mon sein. Instantanément le feu dans mon ventre se propagea dans mes veines, déchainant en moi un désir sauvage. Je me consumais dans l'attente de ses caresses.

Sa main sur ma hanche vint heureusement rejoindre la première pour choyer avec adoration ma poitrine.

« Merveilleuse déesse… » Murmura t'il dans un soupir de délice.

Je gémis dans son cou, emportée par ses caresses délicates.

« Un homme pourrait oublier jusqu'à son nom pour ravir ce corps sublime.. » dit il la voix altérée par le plaisir.

Ses paroles m'envoutaient tout autant que la danse captivante de ses doigts sur mes seins.

Exaltée, j'approfondis mes caresses sur sa virilité, mais en maintenant une lenteur cruelle, voulant savourer tout le velouté de sa chair, à la fois si dure et si douce. Je sentis les lèvres d'Edward embrassaient mes cheveux dans un grognement offensif.

« T'ais-je fais mal.. ? » Le taquinais-je dans un chuchotement, sachant que le rythme de mes caresses l'alanguissait au plus haut point. J'étais étonnée et ravie du pouvoir que je pouvais avoir sur lui à travers sa chair. Il releva la tête de mes cheveux et vissa ses yeux brillants aux miens.

« Un mal des plus plaisants.. » Murmura-t-il dans un sourire élégant.

J'adorais ses expressions venues d'une autre époque, elles me projetaient dans d'autres lieux, d'autres temps, rajoutant encore un peu plus de magie à l'instant.

Je l'embrassais avec passion, buvant ses râles de plaisirs, qui se formaient au rythme, toujours aussi lent, de mes vas et vient.

Sans briser le contact enflammé de nos lèvres, Edward saisit soudain mes mains cajoleuses et les plaça autour de sa nuque. Il m'enlaça plus étroitement, pressant mes seins brulants contre son torse froid, ses mains dans mon dos, soutenaient ma nuque et me pressaient régulièrement pour approfondir encore et encore notre baiser.

Il ondula de manière experte contre mon centre brulant, et c'était à son tour de boire mes gémissements, nous partagions, tous deux, le même besoin dévorant de sentir l'autre. Il laissa glisser sa main dans mon dos, enveloppa tendrement l'une après l'autre, l'arrondi de mes fesses. Ma gorge se serra sous le plaisir fulgurant qui traversa mon corps lorsqu'il insinua une main entre mes cuisses. Un long feulement retentit lorsque ses doigts découvrirent la moiteur de mon désir. Il relâcha mes lèvres, certainement bleuies par le manque d'air, et je gémis contre son épaule, renforçant ma prise autour de sa nuque, mes jambes tremblant sous son assaut exquis. Je me cambrai contre lui pour tenter de soulager l'insupportable brûlure qui pulsait entre mes cuisses.

« Veux-tu reprendre là où nous en étions ? » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille d'une voix de velours terriblement sexy… prometteuse d'incroyables délices. Je déglutis à son offre, et mon corps, qui se souvint de la caresse toute spéciale qu'Edward avait à peine ébaucher, s'agita d'impatience contre lui.

« Oui.. » Soufflais-je, malgré ma gorge nouée par l'envie.

Il caressa ma joue tendrement. Sa main descendit vers ma gorge. La lente caresse de ses doigts laissait, en opposition à leur froideur, des traces brûlantes et lancinantes sur ma peau.

Son regard sombre et scintillant reflétait la promesse d'un plaisir passionné, dépassant tout ce que j'avais surement pu imaginer.

Comment parvenait-il à mettre tout mon être, tous mes sens en alerte par son seul regard ? J'étais certaine d'une chose, si l'amour physique était un art, Edward, pourtant novice, en serait un artiste accompli.

Il recula d'un pas et retira le reste de ses vêtements sans me quitter des yeux.

Je connaissais son corps, mais à chaque fois qu'il était nu, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer la splendeur de ses formes. La faible lumière de ma lampe déposait un film doré fascinant sur l'ensemble de sa musculature élancée et sa somptueuse érection…Je me laissais absorbait dans la contemplation de l'homme le plus désirable qui soit…et qui était mien. Subjuguée, j'avais toute les peines du monde à ordonner à mes poumons de respirer.

Il haussa un sourcil puis sourit, visiblement flatté par mon adulation. Je rougis, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier son sourire.

Soudain mes pieds décollèrent du sol et l'instant suivant, j'étais allongée sur le lit, couverte par son corps froid et frémissant. Il se pencha à mon oreille.

« Mon corps est à toi à jamais.. » Chuchota-t-il en mordillant mon lobe.

C'était comme s'il était parvenu à lire en moi.

Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de mon cou, déposant de minuscules baisers enivrants. Je gémis de plaisir et de frustration. Edward allait à une lenteur insupportable, ondulant lentement son bassin, visant délibérément à provoquer mes sens déjà à fleur de peau. Je sentais son membre palpitant contre ma peau.

« A toi seule… » Murmura t'il entre mes seins. Son regard était si intense que j'eus l'impression que mon sang dans mes veines se mit à bouillir. L'attente de ses caresses était délicieusement insupportable.

Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et me cambra contre lui en gémissant, l'incitant à apaiser le besoin dévorant qui me consumait.

« « Edward… » Le priais-je.

Il accéda à ma supplique, ses lèvres tracèrent un halo de baisers autour de l'auréole de mon sein avant de se poser enfin au centre. Son souffle froid sur la pointe de mon sein me donna l'impression que mon propre souffle se liquéfiait dans mes poumons.

Sa bouche enserra le bout de mon sein avec une exquise pression, je cambrais mes reins pour accentuer cette délicieuse sensation. Il passait d'un sein à l'autre, y administrant le même traitement. Il suça doucement ma poitrine, aspirant, mordillant tendrement…et la puissance érotique de ses attentions me tirèrent de profond et langoureux gémissements.

Brusquement Edward remonta et déposa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres tremblantes.

« Chhhhht…mon ange…Dieu seul sait à quel point je désirerais t'entendre rugir de plaisir… (Il laissa filer un doigt entre mes lèvres entrouvertes)…Malheureusement les circonstances de ce soir t'oblige au silence…lui seul garantira le succès de mon dessein… » Chuchota t'il.

J'acquiesçais timidement, le souffle court, me demandant au même instant comment j'allais réussir à tenir cet engagement. Ce serait un réel exploit...Plus rien n'importait de toute manière, mon désir était tel que j'étais prête à prendre ce risque...et par ce fait réveiller Charlie.

Sa main effleura ma féminité sous son regard de défi, j'étranglais mon cri de délivrance. Il me sourit en hochant lentement la tête, sa main accentuant sa pression.

Je fermais les yeux, déglutissant pour enrayer mes cris, laissant sa main exploiter les secrets de mon intimité, dans le silence torturant qu'il m'imposait.

« Voilà…c'est bien… » Me félicita t'il dans murmure sensuel sur mes lèvres.

Je rouvris les paupières pour le voir s'écarter de mon visage les yeux brillants.

Sa langue glissa entre mes seins, tandis qu'il insinua délicatement un doigt en moi. Je me raidis sous le plaisir et réprimer un cri en me mordant ma lèvre, dans une douleur aigue. Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un gémissement de satisfaction sur ma peau. Mon dieu, rester muette s'annonçait comme une véritable épreuve.

Il caressait doublement ma peau brulante par son souffle après le passage de sa langue, embrasant mon ventre de milliers de picotements délicieux. Mais sa lenteur délibérée me rendait folle. Je ne parvins pas à retenir un lourd soupir de plaisir, mêlé de désespoir.

Comprenant qu'il m'emmenait au bout de mes limites, il descendit rapidement et un tremblement gagna mes jambes. Je désirais ardemment ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et l'attente dévorante de le sentir me posséder avec sa bouche devint insupportable.

« Edward…Je..Je ne peux plus… »

Il grogna en écartant délicatement mes cuisses, puis s'agenouilla entre elles. Je retins ma respiration chaotique, mon cœur battant à une allure à tout rompre.

« Oui.. » M'entendis-je gémir lorsque je sentis son souffle froid à quelques centimètre de ma féminité.

Un grognement sourd résonna et je le vis, yeux clos, humer la senteur de ma féminité. Ses narines frémirent d'un plaisir authentique et son grognement s'intensifia.

Je me sentis légèrement embarrassée, mais lorsqu'il embrassa mon intimité, l'effleurant seulement de ses lèvres, ma gène disparu et je rejetais ma tête en arrière dans un gémissement libérateur.

Je sentis ses mains se faire possessives et saisir fermement mes fesses, puis sa bouche se plaça intimement contre moi m'embrassant pleinement. Je me mordis douloureusement la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Sa bouche sensuelle, me suça, me mordilla comme jamais je ne l'avais imaginé. Le contraste de ses lèvres glacées contre ma peau brulante était saisissant.

L'air manquait dans mes poumons car Edward me prodiguait un plaisir et des sensations d'une intensité inouïe.

Le corps en feu, je me surpris à me cambrer et onduler contre sa bouche adorée.

Sans jamais s'interrompre, il plaça délicatement mes jambes sur ses épaules puis glissa à nouveau ses mains sous mes fesses.

Soudain sa langue froide et dure s'insinua dans les profondeurs de mes chairs palpitantes.

J'étranglais un cri de plaisir dans ma gorge, et j'enfouis brusquement mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je me sentis démente, chaviré par ces nouveaux délices.

Rapidement une incroyable tension commença à me couper le souffle. Il accentua ses coups de langue ravageur, la faisant aller et venir comme sa virilité l'aurais fait, me soulevant, de manière irrégulière, contre sa bouche pour approfondir son incursion diabolique.

« Mon dieu…_oui_… » Criais-je, perdant mon contrôle.

Edward grogna sévèrement et une décharge électrique fulgurante transperça mon corps.

« R-Recommence.. » Gémis-je, enfonçant malgré moi mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Son grognement s'était répercuté dans mes chairs, et la multitude de picotements qui sembla transpercer mes chairs décupla mon plaisir déjà intense.

Pour mon plus bonheur, Edward compris exactement ce que je souhaitais.

Il grogna à nouveau contre mon intimité, moins fort mais sans s'interrompre. Mon corps s'agita sous ce nouveau délice.

« _Oui !.. Dieu_…n_e-ne t'arrête pas_ …»

La tension fabuleuse monta à une vitesse folle, incapable de résister plus longtemps, je me laissais aller sans retenu contre sa bouche, éperdue de plaisir.

« E-Edward.._oui..je.._ »

Il souleva brusquement mes fesses, pressant d'avantage sa bouche contre moi et insinua sa langue pointue plus profondément. Mon corps se raidit violemment et mes doigts lâchèrent la chevelure d'Edward pour s'accrocher frénétiquement aux draps. Une vague de plaisir gigantesque déferla en moi entrainant mon être dans une prodigieuse extase.

Je rejetais ma tête sur le côté, l'enfouissant dans l'oreiller pour bâillonner, in extremis, le cri de jouissance qui déchira mes lèvres.

Haletante, je gardais les yeux fermés pour ressentir pleinement cet instant de pur bonheur, si fort, si fugace. Je tremblais de la tête aux pieds, savourant les ultimes soubresauts du plaisir extraordinaire qu'Edward fit exploser en moi.

Au bout d'un moment, que je n'aurais su évaluer, mon corps se détendit…il semblait flotter et un sourire comblée étira mes lèvres.

Edward venait de me faire découvrir l'une des plus renversantes expériences charnelles qui soient… mais il venait également de plonger mon corps dans un insoutenable tourment. J'avais persuadé Edward que l'on pouvait très bien se satisfaire de caresses cette nuit…mais j'étais alors très loin d'imaginer la frustration que cela engendrerait.

Sa caresse divine n'avait fait qu'accroitre la chaleur ardente, lancinante, du besoin de le sentir en moi

Je retrouvais doucement mon souffle, le corps alanguie, et l'esprit torturé par mon désir dévorant d'être possédé par le corps puissant d'Edward.

J'entendis soudain, à travers une sorte de doux brouillard, la respiration bruyante et décousue d'Edward. J'ouvrais enfin les yeux et ma gorge se serra lorsque je le vis, encore agenouillé entre mes jambes, semblant prêt à me bondir dessus.

Ses yeux abritaient une véritable tempête, je voyais son torse se soulevait et descendre au rythme d'une respiration tumultueuse, qui semblait juguler douloureusement une force invisible en lui.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état...Si sauvage, le regard presque possédé.

A suivre…

**Merci pour votre patiente et votre fidélité…****Allez, maintenant, à vous le boulot : le bouton vert…lol**


	16. Chapter 14 : Ivresse

Après une (trop) longue attente, comme promis, voici mon nouveau chapitre !

Je sais, je sais... j'ai mis beaucoup (trop) de temps à poster la suite, mais en cause, toujours les mêmes raisons : trop de boulot, trop de fatigue (et une petite baisse de moral car mon petit chien est mort..)...

Mais surtout mon éternel et grandissant défaut de relecture...Je ne compte plus le nombre de changements que je fais à chaque fois que je relis un paragraphe censé être terminé !...Je crois que ça devient inquiétant..lol

Mais bon, je crois que le résultat n'est pas mal..C'est l'un de mes chapitre préféré ( voir même mon chapitre préféré !). **Vous me direz....**

**Comme d'hab', MERCI pour reviews, MERCI AUSSI à toutes les dernières inscrites qui ont mis ma fic en alert ou encore mieux (!) en favoris lol...Mais je vous aimerais encore plus si vous me laissiez un petit mot !!!!**

**Même si j'aime écrire, j'ai aussi besoin de vous !**

**J'ai bien faillit laisser tomber la suite de ma fic tellement le temps me manquait...Alors vous devez comprendre à quel point vos opinions sont essentielles pour me donner du courage, et me doper pour continuer à écrire malgré les difficultés !!! **

Allez je vous ai assez embêtée ;-)

( j'espère que je vous ai assez culpabiliser !!!! lol)

Bonne lecture à tous....

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Ivresse

_J'entendis soudain, à travers une sorte de doux brouillard, la respiration bruyante et décousue d'Edward. J'ouvrais enfin les yeux et ma gorge se serra lorsque je le vis, encore agenouillé entre mes jambes, semblant prêt à me bondir dessus._

_Ses yeux abritaient une véritable tempête, je voyais son torse se soulevait et descendre au rythme d'une respiration tumultueuse, qui semblait juguler douloureusement une force invisible en lui._

_Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état...Si sauvage, le regard presque possédé._

_..._

J'avais tant rêvé de lui prodiguer cette caresse...Mais j'avais fortement sous estimé l'effet qu'elle aurait sur moi. Ma gorge n'était plus qu'un brasier, digne des flammes de l'enfer.

La saveur intime de Bella me consumait au delà de tout ce que son parfum avait pu me faire subir jusqu'à ce jour.

Pour rajouter à mon supplice, j'engouffrais, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, l'air sulfureux de la chambre, qui, chargé de son arôme tentatrice, attisait l'incendie qui s'étendait à mes poumons. Le goût de son nectar était mille fois plus envoûtant que son parfum. Il torturait mes sens au delà de tout ce que j'avais connu... mais la douleur n'était rien en comparaison du bonheur que j'avais ressenti lorsque ses muscles les plus secrets s'étaient contractées de plaisir autour de ma langue.

Ce fut une sensation prodigieuse....indéfinissable, mais son goût m'avait rendu fou..fou d'elle. Et maintenant, je la voulais, corps et âme ! Chaque particule de mon corps réclamait Bella... me suppliait de me perdre en elle pour apaiser ce feu dévastateur qui ravageait mes chairs.

Je ne me reconnaissait plus.

Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent vigoureusement dans le matelas, l'ensemble de mes muscles étaient tendus, près à bondir sur elle. Ma raison était comme déconnectée... m'unir à Bella était tout ce qui comptait. Jamais je ne l'avais désiré autant qu'à cet instant.

Les bleus que je lui avais causé ne comptaient plus...

Ma déclaration de ne plus lui faire l'amour jusqu'à leur guérison ne comptait plus...

Le risque de réveiller Charlie dans la chambre voisine ne comptait plus..

Seul comptait mon désir.

Je me haïssais de le laisser prendre le contrôle, mais j'avais été perdu dès l'instant où mes lèvres s'étaient posées sur sa féminité.

A présent, je la voulais. Je la voulais, sans foi, ni lois...

Mes mains impatientes glissèrent le long de ses jambes frissonnantes. Essoufflée et alanguie, Bella m'observait avec une intensité rare. Je lisais dans ses yeux chatoyants le même désir ardent. Ses mouvements gracieux me le confirmaient également... Son corps avait son propre langage... langage que je déchiffrais comme si je l'avais toujours connu.

Désireux, il ondulait de manière subtiles..s'agitait délicieusement. Captivé, mes yeux se régalaient de cette merveilleuse danse... sensuelle et naturelle.

L'instant suivant, son corps se fit plus enjôleur en se cambrant docilement. Incapable de me dominer une seconde de plus, je me jetais sur elle, la recouvrant entièrement, savourant peau contre peau sa chaleur intense et la douceur de ses formes somptueuses.

"Oui.." Souffla t'elle comme une prière.

Mon visage se nicha dans son cou...Endroit que j'affectionnais particulièrement. J'embrassait sans relâche sa peau fine et voluptueuse savourant à travers elle, le flux affolé de son sang. Ses cheveux fins chatouillaient délicieusement ma nuque et le haut de mon épaule.

Dieu..Je la désirais tellement...Brusquement, semblable à un coup de lance dans ma gorge desséchée, le souvenir violent de son sang m'assaillit et ma bouche s'emplit instinctivement de venin. Egaré par ma mémoire et mon désir, je mordillais dangereusement sa peau ...repoussant les limites que je m'étais autorisé. Inévitablement, la pression de mes dents menaçantes entama sa peau et les premiers globules de sang parvinrent à mes lèvres. Un grognement de jubilation emplit ma poitrine et ma bouche s'écrasa plus durement contre son cou pour absorber d'avantage de ce précieux sérum.

Bella lâcha un gémissement pointu, mélange de plaisir et de douleur.

Sa demie- plainte me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et je me retirais d'un geste brusque.

Mon cerveau mit plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumé pour réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Je mis donc plusieurs secondes avant de bloquer ma respiration pour me préserver de l'odeur du sang frais puis j'observais avec effroi sa peau entaillée.

Dieu du ciel, qu'est ce qui m'était arrivé ?

J'étais abasourdi, désemparé par la gravité de mon geste. Je me maudit mentalement en secouant vigoureusement la tête... Réaction absurde destinait à me créer l'illusion d'éloigner le démon qui m'habitait. Réaction absurde et inutile..Car il était bien là, tapis dans l'ombre de mon être, toujours aussi fort, impitoyable, prêt a prendre le contrôle à la moindre tentation.

Je me fis horreur mais en même temps je ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres, pour recueillir les infimes et précieuses traces de son sang et prolonger un instant ce plaisir interdit.

J'étais désorienté et honteux.

Contrit par mon geste abject, les yeux toujours rivés à son cou meurtri, je n'osais pas affronter le regard de Bella, ni même lui parler.

Qu'est ce qui m'étais arrivé ? Mes pensées tourbillonnaient dans ma tête.

Etait-ce ma soif incurable ou le désir de transformer Bella qui m'avaient poussé aussi loin ? Je ne savais pas, tout était confus.

Jamais mon désir charnel n'avait pris le dessus au point que je veuille prendre sa vie pour la faire mienne à jamais...Pour enfin nous libérer des entraves de sa fragilité humaine..Pour consommer sans retenu notre amour.

Soudain, comme un coup de masse, la vérité frappa mon esprit, et je tressaillis en faisant face aux véritables raisons de mon emportement.

M'abreuver de son sang n'était pas mon véritable dessein...Non, j'avais voulu transformer Bella, faire d'elle mon égal.

Devant ce tragique constat, j'aurais du fuir sur le champ car j'étais devenu une réelle menace pour elle, mais je ne pus m'y résoudre... Je la voulais trop, j'étais totalement gouverné par mon envie.

Misérable et désireux à la fois, la gorge serrée, je cessais de fixer son entaille et croisais enfin son regard.

Ma gorge tourmentée se resserra péniblement lorsque je vis ses yeux. Ils s'étaient teintées d'un voile étonnamment sombre. Jamais ils n'avaient pris une telle nuance...Presque ténébreuse mais tellement sexy.

Bella respirait vite, offrant à mes yeux, la splendeur de ses seins, qui était amplifiée par les mouvements houleux de son souffle. Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine à une allure effrénée. Je connaissais ce désordre physique...Elle me voulait.

Mon égarement sanguinaire ne l'avait absolument pas effrayé, ni même affolée...Non, bien au contraire, à mon plus grand étonnement....il n'avait fait qu'accroitre son désir.

Bella effleura ma morsure dans son cou puis retira sa main et observa avec attention deux de ses doigts légèrement ensanglantés. Son visage afficha une expression étrange, indéchiffrable. Soudain je vis clairement une lueur d'excitation embrasait ses yeux orageux, comme un éclair dans la nuit.

Comme dans mes rêves, elle avança lentement sa main vers ma bouche affamée. Mon instinct reprit alors le dessus et j'oubliais de contenir ma respiration. J'engouffrais l'air chargé de l'exquise odeur du sang frais, aggravant la douleur du manque. Le monstre s'éveilla et se réjouit déjà de ce que projetait Bella...Il jubilait en silence de l'innommable délice qu'elle comptait lui offrir. Je frissonnai à la fois d'impatience et de peur, craignant de ne pas pouvoir le dominer une seconde fois.

J'eu alors un léger mouvement de recul, misérable manifestation de ma conscience. Bella ne teint pas compte de mon faible écart et toucha enfin mes lèvres, qui tremblaient dans l'attente de jouir du divin breuvage.

Sensuellement elle insinua ses deux doigts sanglants entres mes lèvres faméliques et un grognement de délectation retentit dans la pièce.

Dieu...Bella était en train de détruire le peu de raison qui me restait, je me sentais devenir fou, torturé entre mon envie, mon excitation et le semblant de conscience qui persistait au fond de moi.

Mon grognement devint menaçant et je me mis à sucer ses doigt férocement, comme si tout mon être dépendait de ces quelques gouttes de sang. Malgré le danger de la situation, Bella se mordit la lèvre inferieur, appréciant apparemment le jeu de ma langue et de mes lèvres sur ses doigts. Je réalisais alors qu'elle avait aimé sentir mes dents s'enfonçaient dans sa chair fragile, elle avait aimé m'offrir son sang et maintenant elle réitérait son offrande. J'étais égaré, mais je ne pourrais jamais décrire avec des mots l'état d'excitation dans lequel je me trouvais à cet instant.

J'agrippais sauvagement sa main pour l'empêcher de se retirer et prolonger ce plaisir infâme. Les yeux clos, je déglutis longuement savourant le plus longtemps possible ce met défendu..si lointain.

Bien qu'il ne restait aucunes traces de sang sur ses doigts, je ne parvenais pas à relâcher sa main, paniqué à l'éventualité, qu'incapable de me contenir, je me jette sur la plaie suintante à son cou et assouvisse ma soif.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tentait elle le monstre que j'étais ..et resterais toujours...même après ces décennies d'abstinence, de contrôle...caché derrière mes faux semblants d'humanité.

Elle connaissait mieux que quiconque les risques.

Alors, pourquoi ?

Etait-elle, elle aussi, emportée par un désir si intense, qu'elle en oubliait toute prudence ?

Je cessais subitement de chercher des réponses à son attitude, lorsqu'elle s'ajusta sous moi en gémissant délicieusement, essayant d'exhorter mon membre douloureusement dressé, à s'insinuer en elle. Cette femme était décidément étonnante. Intrépide, passionnée...

J'aurais du fuir, mais l'envie de me perdre en elle prit à nouveau le dessus. Le monstre, qui jubilait déjà d'assouvir sa volonté sanguinaire, fut brutalement contenu par mon besoin, encore plus dévastateur, de posséder charnellement la femme que j'aimais.

Je relâchais son poignet et emprisonnais son visage entre mes mains, savourant son corps envieux sous le mien. Bella passa les bras autour de mon cou et gémit d'impatience. Malgré l'abominable souffrance que provoquait l'odeur de son sang dans ma gorge et la prudence, qui, dans un coin embrumé de mon cerveau m'implorait de m'enfuir, je glissais lentement dans sa chair frémissante.

Les reliquats de ma conscience m'hurlèrent une dernière fois de lutter contre notre union pour éviter un débordement funeste. Une étincelle de lucidité me permis d'entrevoir l'unique moyen pour me stopper : un refus, un refus de la part de Bella pourrait tout arrêter. Jamais je n'irai outre sa volonté, si elle se refusait à moi, je respecterais son choix...Malgré la torture que j'endurais.

L'espoir était plus qu'infime, mais ma raison chancelante, me conjura depuis les profondeurs de mon âme perdue, de tout tenter.

De plus, Charlie ne dormait plus aussi profondément, j'entendais sa respiration de plus en plus irrégulière, les froissements répétés des draps : il s'agitait dans son lit, inconsciemment importuné par le bruit que nous causions. Son éveil était proche. Je n'avais pas le droit de risquer une confrontation entre Bella et son père dans cette situation inconvenante.

Rendu presque dément par mon désir, enivré par son sang, je me retirais néanmoins dans un feulement désespère. Haletant, je demeurais immobile en dessus de Bella, qui gémit, en désaccord de mon brusque retrait. Je fuyais sa cambrure, endurant la mâchoire serrée, ma douleur croissante, presque insupportable. Je fermais les yeux et dans un ultime sursaut de lutte je me penchai à son oreille.

"Dit moi que tu ne veux pas.." Murmurais je d'une voix faible. "Je t'en supplie Bella.. Dit moi que tu ne veux pas que je vienne en toi..Je..Je risque de perdre tout contrôle..."

Je ne saurais jamais d'où me vint la force de formuler une telle requête. Malgré tout ce qui venait d'arriver, j'étais décidément plus fort que je ne le croyais.

"Je ne peux pas Edward.." Murmura t'elle dans une complainte, tout en se pressant langoureusement contre mon membre palpitant.

Comme je le présageais, mes derniers efforts étaient voués à l'échec.

"J'ai trop envie de toi..."

Ces derniers paroles balayèrent tout espoir d'opposition... et un long feulement de félicité monta de ma poitrine.

Bien qu'au fond de moi je savais qu'il aurait été plus souhaitable qu'elle m'empêche d'aller plus loin, je lui fut reconnaissant qu'elle ne tint pas compte de mon faible avertissement... car à ce moment précis la douleur dans mes chairs était devenue insoutenable....Même la souffrance que me causait son sang était plus douce à côté du besoin vital de lui faire l'amour.

Au diable Charlie, au diable les risques...

J'écrasais dans l'urgence sa bouche suave dans un baiser possessif et la pénétra d'un mouvement brusque, sans ménagement, grognant de plaisir et de délivrance.

Mes lèvres toujours scellées aux siennes, je l'entendis déglutir de plaisir et resserrer sa prise autour de ma nuque, tandis que je m'introduisis pleinement en elle. Elle était brûlante et merveilleusement accueillante. Je savourais avec une bonheur indicible l'exquise étroitesse de son intimité ardente, faisant mine de me retirer, puis la pénétra à nouveau, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ma gorge engloutisse déjà ses premiers cris de plaisir.

Lorsqu' elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi et souleva ses hanches pour accompagner mon rythme, mon désir m'aveugla et je la pris plus sauvagement. Partageant le même besoin insatiable, nos râles de plaisirs étouffés se mélangèrent à l'unisson.

Bella était pressée, pressée de laisser son corps exulter dans le plaisir suprême...tout comme je l'était. Le besoin primaire, l'urgence de notre passion avait pris le dessus. Je le devinais à ses bras minces qui me serraient avec une énergie désespérée, à son corps qui répondait avec frénésie à mes poussées. Oui, elle voulait que ce soit rapide. Je me déchainais alors dans un rythme endiablé, et nos corps s'épousaient avec une telle aisance que j'eus l'impression, ou plutôt la conviction que Bella fut conçue pour moi.

La jouissance était toute proche....Elle seule ferait exploser la violence de nos sentiments et apaiserait enfin nos corps en souffrance.

Je libérais soudain sa bouche pour la laisser respirer et contemplais, durant ces furtives secondes, son visage tendu par un plaisir sauvage.

Fou de désir, j'emprisonnais à nouveau ses lèvres entrouvertes, mes mains fouillant dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Je penchais sa tête en arrière pour approfondir mon accès et nos langues s'engagèrent dans une lutte acharnée.

Malgré l'urgence d'atteindre l'ultime ravissement, un manque se fit sentir...Je ralentis soudain et Bella gémit en désaccord contre ma bouche. Je freinais son plaisir, mais la magie de ses cris d'extase...ou plus précisément la magie de l'entendre crier mon prénom me manquait atrocement.

Je libérais doucement ses lèvres, pleinement conscient que j'aggravais dangereusement le risque de réveiller Charlie. Mais tout m'était égal. Bella était mon univers, le centre de la spirale démente qui s'était emparé de moi. Et le diable m'était témoin que je n'étais plus maître de mon désir.

Me relevant, bras tendus , je la pénétrais avec une lenteur, aussi éprouvante pour moi que pour elle. Mais je voulais l'entendre. Rivé à ses yeux brunies par le désir, je la possédais par des mouvements puissants mais cruellement espacés.

"_Edward_.." Gémit-elle dans une plainte désarmante de sensualité.

Un grognement frémit dans mon torse et je fermais les yeux pour savourer sa voix troublée par le besoin.

Voulant plus, j'espaçais d'avantage mes poussées, gouverné par mon envie irresponsable d'entendre à nouveau sa voix. Je fus surpris d'être presque tout autant subjugué par le son haché de son souffle, lié au cri étouffé dans sa gorge lorsque je venais en elle...et ensuite ce merveilleux soupir de complainte lorsque je me retirais. Ce nouveau spectacle sonore était extraordinaire....Mais ce n'était pas suffisant...Je voulais encore l'inégalable mélodie de mon prénom sur ses lèvres.

Je ralentis donc encore, fuyant les ondulations de son bassin qui me réclamait une toute autre cadence.

"Parle moi" Lui intimais-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle restait muette.

Je suspendis alors mes élans, un gémissement suppliant, presque douloureux franchit ses lèvres, et elle tourna sa tête fiévreusement dans l'oreiller.

Je saisit son visage et le dirigea doucement face à moi. Bella était troublée, consciente des possibles conséquences si elle faisait ce que je lui demandais...ses yeux chavirées imploraient ma clémence.

"Parle moi Bella..J'ai besoin de t'entendre." Lui répétais-je, inflexible.

Mais je repris doucement mes allers et venues, augmentant graduellement mon allure, lui offrant ainsi un aperçut de ce que je lui rendrais si elle se soumettait à ma demande.

"_Oui ! C-Continue..."_ Haletât-elle aussitôt dans mon cou.

Obéissant et réjouit, j'amplifiais mon rythme.

"Encore" Gémis-je, euphorique.

Bella s'agrippa fermement à mes épaules, répondant à la perfection à mes poussées de plus en plus rapides et profondes.

"_Oui ! Dieu, Edward !..Oui ne t'arrête pas..."_ Exulta t'elle.

Mon cœur vaniteux s'emplit de joie et dans un grognement feutré mais triomphant, je reprit ma cadence passionné, offrant à Bella ce qu'elle me réclamait... Ce que nos deux corps exigeaient.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mes cheveux, et les gémissements reconnaissants qui franchissaient ses lèvres cédèrent soudain la place à des cris enflammés, que ma bouche étouffa de justesse.

Bella ne prenait plus garde à ce qui l'entourait - à son père- elle se livrait entièrement. A moi, à son plaisir. Elle ne cherchait plus à se retenir. Des flammes étincelantes s'élevèrent dans l'obscurité de mon esprit. Cet abandon total me procura un plaisir et une excitation indescriptible. Je glissais mes mains sous ses fesses et la souleva pour l'aider à accompagner ses mouvements (J'arrivais encore à garder à l'esprit qu'elle était toujours humaine).

Je la pénétrais plus intensément et brutalement, son corps emperlée de sueur se raidit et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent sauvagement dans mes cheveux. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière, le corps parcouru de spasmes, foudroyée par l'extase. Mes lèvres retinrent tout juste son cris de bonheur, ne laissant s'échapper que quelques notes étranglées de son plaisir.

L'étau impressionnant de son orgasme autour de mon membre, à la puissance singulière, me transporta simultanément dans la même extase. J'empoignais convulsivement les oreillers près de son visage et exulta mon plaisir dans un rugissement féroce, à la hauteur du plaisir époustouflant qui traversa mon corps.

Pantelant, le corps encore traversé par les ultimes ondes de plaisir, je relâchais lentement les lèvres de Bella.

A bout de souffle, la bouche entrouverte, elle respirait avec avidité l'air dont je l'avais privé, et malgré le teint bleuté de sa peau, son visage rayonnait.

Je reposais mon corps comblé sur le sien, encore tremblant.

Elle souleva la tête et déposa un baiser chaste, débordant d'amour sur mes lèvres, puis se laissa tomber dans un soupir béat, les yeux clos, visiblement épuisée...Mon aide n'avait pas suffit... J'aurais du me maudire de ne pas avoir su contrôler ma passion et d'avoir pris le risque bien réel de lui nuire, mais son visage radieux chassa sans peine ma culpabilité...du moins pour l'instant.

Seul comptait le bonheur et la joie qui se lisaient sur son visage, plus magnifique que jamais.

"C'est meilleur à chaque fois..." Murmura t'elle dans un sourire béat.

"J'ai le plus merveilleux des amants.."

J'enfuis mon visage dans le doux parfum de sa chevelure désordonnée, ronronnant de plaisir à l'écoute de ses douces louanges.

Ses doigts jouaient tendrement avec une mèche de mes cheveux, elle reprenait doucement une respiration normale. Même après avoir fait l'amour si intensément, le besoin de la faire mienne parcourait encore mes veines comme un alcool brûlant. Je ne parvenais pas à expliquer cet envoutement.

Je relevais la tête, Bella avait rouvert ses yeux et me contemplait avec étonnement, l'air amusée. Elle était consciente, au contact de mon membre toujours durci, de mon désir vorace.

"Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas encore... ta condition physique.."

Je me serrais d'avantage contre elle.

Soudain, elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux dans un sourire plus qu' amusé.

"Qui a t'il ?" Demandais-je.

Elle retira sa main et me présenta entre ses doigts plusieurs plumes de duvet.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata l'état piteux des oreillers, que j'avais entièrement éventrés en moment où j'avais jouis. Je n'avais même pas remarqué cette neige duveteuse qui s'était répandue un peu partout sur le lit, ainsi que sur Bella. Heureusement que Charlie n'avait pas éclairer la chambre tout à l'heure, ou nous aurions été faits.

Je lui fit un sourire embarrassé, tout en lui ôtant, à mon tour, quelques plumes de ses cheveux.

Elle rit, ses secousses provoquant de délicieuses sensations contre ma peau.

Brusquement, je plaquais ma main sur sa bouche, et lui intimer le silence en mettant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Charlie était réveillé.

Elle saisit instantanément ce qui se passait et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

Je restais immobile, espérant qu'il se rendorme. Je ne parvenais pas à lire en lui distinctement, tout était flou et lointain.

J'entendis ses pieds se posaient sur le plancher en bois et réussis soudain à capter un fragment de ses pensées : il voulait voir Bella.

Je bondis aussitôt hors du lit, nous avions moins d'une minute avant que Charlie n'ouvre la porte de la chambre.

En une fraction de secondes, j'éteignis la lampe du bureau, plongeant la chambre dans l'obscurité, cacha mes vêtements sous le lit, et remonta les draps sur Bella jusqu'à son cou.

"Edward.." Murmura t'elle, inquiète.

"Charlie arrive...Il ne soupçonne pas ma présence... feint juste de dormir Bella."

Elle acquiesça, rassurée par le ton sûr de ma voix...Bien que je ne sache pas si j'avais raison au sujet de Charlie.

Je l'embrassais furtivement avant de disparaitre par la fenêtre, sur laquelle je restais perché...Priant qu'aucun insomniaque du quartier ne se promène et n'aperçoive ma silhouette immobile, entièrement nue, anormalement plaquée contre le mur, sept mètres en dessus du sol.

Deux secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement.

"Bella ?" Appela Charlie à voix basse.

Comme je lui avais indiqué, elle feignait de dormir et ne lui répondit pas. Sous l'effet du stress, son cœur avait reprit une cadence affolée.

J'entendis Charlie avancer dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Bella ?" Insista t'il tout doucement.

Bella remua légèrement, soupirant comme elle l'aurait fait en dormant.

Charlie restait dans l'entrée. J'avais toujours un mal fou à assembler le peu des pensées qui filtrait de son esprit, c'était terriblement frustrant. Il n'était pas le père de Bella pour rien.

La seule pensée que je captais était une forme...de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que Bella dormait paisiblement. Mais cela ne concernait pas l'éventualité de la retrouver dans mes bras, en train de faire l'amour... non c'était autre chose qui l'avait poussé à venir dans sa chambre, mais je ne distinguais pas ce que c'était.

J'entendis des pas, puis la porte se referma. Il rejoignit sa chambre dans un bâillement puis se laissa tomber lourdement dans son lit.

Je soufflais de soulagement, puis réapparut sans bruit dans la chambre.

Bella se releva, soupirant, elle aussi de soulagement.

"Il est sur le point de se rendormir.." Lui chuchotais je en revenant près d'elle.

"Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction si il nous avaient découvert ensemble .." Chuchota t'elle en frissonnant.

"Ce n'est pas cela qui l'a poussé à venir.." Lui murmurais je en m'allongeant près d'elle et l'attirant contre moi.

"Qu'est ce que c'était alors ? "

Je secouais la tête, lui indiquant mon ignorance.

"Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas été capable de lire clairement ses raisons."

"Qu'importe...L'essentiel, c'est qu'il n'est rien découvert..." Dit-elle en se blottissant sur mon torse.

Elle trembla, je m'éloignais pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer mais sa main agrippa mon bras.

"Reste.." Sa voix était bouleversante de tendresse.

Je remontais alors les draps et l'épais couvre lit sur son corps frigorifié, puis la repris dans mes bras. J'aperçut brièvement l'entaille séchée dans son cou et malgré le bien être que je ressentais d'avoir la femme de ma vie, serrée tout contre moi, mon esprit réclamait des explications, des réponses à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

"Bella.."

"S'il te plait Edward..." Me coupa t'elle avant que je ne prononce un seul autre mot.

"Je sais qu'il faut que nous parlions..Mais..S'il te plait..Remettons ça à plus tard...Je...Je veux juste profiter de ce moment ..sans parler...Restons juste ensemble.." Me demanda t'elle la voix émue.

J'embrassais son front avec tendresse.

"Tout ce que tu voudras bel ange." Lui chuchotais en resserrant mes bras autour d'elle.

"Merci.." Murmura t'elle dans un souffle sur ma peau.

Elle avait raison, cela pouvait attendre.

Je caressais ses cheveux, et elle gémit sous mes caresses. Sa respiration se ralentie et ses muscles se relâchèrent l'un après l'autre. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir.

"Dort mon amour..Dort.."

Les heures s'écoulèrent et Bella dormait sereinement. Je ne me lassais pas de l'entendre gémir mon prénom dans son sommeil, contenant le désir que sa voie ensommeillée provoquait en moi. Un peu plus tard, le jour commençait à se lever, et j'entendis à nouveau Charlie remuait bruyamment dans son lit.

Je soulevai délicatement Bella de ma poitrine et la reposer avec précaution.

Je me levais et récupéra mes vêtements. Assis sur le bord du lit, je terminais de me chausser lorsque deux bras chauds enlacèrent ma taille.

" Tu t'en vas..? " Murmura Bella, la voix triste, encore pleine de sommeil et de fatigue.

Je me retournais et l'embrassais tendrement.

"Charlie va se lever d'ici peu, je ne préfère pas tenter le diable une deuxième fois." Lui dis-je dans un sourire.

Elle fit une moue adorable.

Je la rallongeais et ajustais la couverture sur son corps.

"Repose toi Bella, tu es fatiguée...Je reviendrais frapper à ta porte très vite..Ne suis-je pas censé être de retour de mon stage d'étude aujourd'hui ? Je suis sûr que Charlie sera heureux de me revoir.." Dis-je ironiquement.

Elle sourit, ravi que mon alibi soit enfin terminé.

"A tout à l'heure mon amour.."

Je l'embrassais longuement puis bondis à la fenêtre pour disparaitre dans l'aurore....

**Alors..Votre verdict ? Je meurs d'impatience de connaître vos avis, autant que vous avez attendu cette suite !!! Merci à tous !!!!  
**

P.S : Avant que vous me le demandiez...Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, mais promis elle viendra !

A très bientôt !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous !!!! Désolé pour l'attente....travail, famille, insatisfaction permanente...Bref vous connaissez le topo ! lol

Avant toute chose, désolé pour les p'tites coquines que vous êtes ( je m'inclus dedans ) mais ce chapitre est plus que soft..Pas de lemon...( j'entends d'ici vos soupirs de déceptions..!)

Faut bien que notre couple préféré se repose de temps à autre...non ?

Mais bon promis, le lemon reviendra très vite..Faut quand même j'écrive quelques chapitre "normaux" pour continuer mon histoire !

J'espère donc que vous ne serez pas trop déçu et que vous apprécierez quand même ce chapitre..

**S'IL VOUS PLAIT, DONNER MOI VOS IMPRESSIONS !!! Sinon suis toute triste..et me remet encore plus en question** **( déjà que je frise les médocs pour ce problème d'éternelle insatisfaite....lol)**

**JUSTE UN P'TIT MOT ..OU PLUS (c'est mieux)....!!!!!! MERCI ENCORE!!!**

Vous êtes super !

Merci bien sûr à mes habitués, bienvenu aux nouvelles ( même si elles ne laissent pas de reviews...grrrr...)

Allez, sur ce, bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Conséquences

Depuis mon départ chez Bella, j'errais dans les profondeurs humides et sombres de la forêt. J'avais chassé plus que de raison, parvenant finalement à étancher la soif obsédante qui lacerait ma gorge depuis des heures... mais le goût de son sang unique continuait de me hanter....relançant inlassablement cette question dans ma tête : quelle folie s'était emparée de moi cette nuit ?..

Il commençait à pleuvoir lorsque j'arrivais enfin aux portes de la villa. D'épais nuages masquaient l'éclat du soleil, la journée s'annonçait froide et sombre... aussi sinistre que mon humeur.

J'empruntais l'escalier desservant le salon et comme je l'avais pressenti, Alice m'attendait, Jasper à ses côtés. Ils étaient installés autour de la grande table, celle là même qui était utilisée pour nos réunions familiales.

J'eus tout de suite un très mauvais pressentiment.

Alice trépignait d'impatience sur sa chaise. J'aurais put directement rejoindre ma chambre pour éviter cette confrontation, mais elle l'aurait vu dans ses visions et m'aurait attendu là bas...Je connaissais Alice par cœur, et je savais qu'elle ne me laisserai pas en paix tant qu'elle n'obtiendrais pas une discussion au sujet de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit... alors autant en finir tout de suite.

Aux traits graves et tendus de leurs visages, cet entretien s'annonçait encore plus déplaisant qu'à l'ordinaire.

Je descendais les marches en soupirant...Assurément trop lentement au goût d'Alice, qui se leva et s'empressa de me rejoindre avec un regard exaspéré.

« Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais revenir ! »

« Je devais aller chasser.. » Grommelais-je, déjà agacée.

_"Au vu du nombre de tes proies, le terme -décimer- aurait été plus approprié !"_

Je répondis à sa remarque -véridique- mais désobligeante par un léger grognement.

_"Désolé ..."_

Le front plissé, Jasper quitta vivement sa chaise pour rejoindre Alice. Il resta légèrement en retrait derrière elle, lui laissant le soin d'ouvrir les hostilités.

« J'ai vu ce qui a faillit arriver Edward.. » Lui parut-elle utile de me dire, alors que les terribles images de l'incident de cette nuit défilèrent dans son esprit.

Me revoir à travers elle, en monstre sanguinaire, m'emplit instantanément de colère et de dégoût.

« Comment en aurait t'il pu en être autrement ?.. » Lui assénais-je d'un ton injustement réprobateur. Je ne pus empêcher de reporter mon sentiment de colère sur elle, sachant pourtant qu'Alice ne choisissait pas ses visions, qu'elle s'évertuait principalement à protéger chacun d'entre nous...Qu'elle était la gardienne de notre clan.

Mais je m'étais efforcé de chasser cette scène de ma tête... et en une fraction de secondes ses pensées n'avaient fait qu'aggraver mon mal-être et ma culpabilité.

Alice comprit son erreur et stoppa le souvenir de sa vision dans sa tête.

_"Excuse moi Edward... c'était involontaire"_

« Carlisle est au courant ? » Lui demandais-je un peu plus calmement.

« Non, seulement Jasper et moi. Carlisle est partie en chasse avec Emmet. »

« Bien, tu m'octroie au moins le rare privilège de discuter avec lui d'un événement de ma vie privée dont il ne soit pas encore au courant » Lui dis-je amèrement.

Alice baissa les yeux.

Une nouvelle fois ma colère avait dépassé mes mots, je m'en voulus d'avoir blessé Alice.

« Hum..Excuse moi Alice..Je suis juste de très mauvaise humeur.. »

Le regard réconforté, ses lèvres s'étirèrent néanmoins dans une grimace de mauvaise augure.

« Ca doit arriver un jour ou l'autre Edward.. » Me dit-elle à mi-voix.

Mes muscles se raidirent sur le champs et je lui lança un regard lugubre.

« Pas de cette façon Alice ! Pas maintenant !.. » M'emportais-je.

« Tu dois- »

« Je ne veux pas en parler ! » Criais-je malgré moi.

Non, je ne voulais pas de cette discussion, pas maintenant. Je ne l'avais jamais souhaité...J'en eus assez de cette incessante ingérence dans ma vie..Même si c'était pour mon bien.

Je fis brusquement demi-tour pour m'en aller, mais Alice me devança et m'empêcha d'avancer.

« Ali-»

« Tu penses sûrement que votre relation ne nous regarde pas ! » Me coupa t'elle durement.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Eh bien tu te trompes Edward !..Car tu oublies une chose, tu n'es pas le seul à aimer Bella ! Notre famille ne veut pas la perdre à cause de ton refus à en faire l'une des nôtres. Nous l'aimons ! Nous aimons te voir si heureux ! Tu n'as pas le droit de gâcher tout ça ! »

Je fus surpris par la rudesse de sa réplique. Alice élevait très rarement la voix, je ne pouvais même pas me rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait.

Je restais néanmoins plus interloqué par ses paroles que par son ton employé...en quoi mes réticences à transformer Bella allait tout gâcher ?

« Alice a raison. » Confirma Jasper, qui s'avança prudemment.

Ses yeux clairs reflétaient une tension que je ne parvenais pas à identifier. Son esprit restait intentionnellement axées sur Alice, il m'empêchait d'accéder à ses véritables pensées.

Je fut soudain sur mes gardes lorsque je sentis qu'il utilisait ses capacités empathiques pour tempérer mon humeur. Ma réticence à vouloir discuter ne nécessitait nullement l'utilisation de son don.

Pourquoi me cachait il ses pensées ? Qu'avait il à me dire de si terrible qui génèrerait une réaction excessive de ma part ?

Ma suspicion fut conforté par un furtif regard de connivence entre lui et Alice, chez qui, plus rien ne filtrer également.

Je fus brutalement aux aguets.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Leurs demandais-je froidement.

Plusieurs secondes d'un silence pesant s'écoulèrent.

Jasper eut un rictus annonciateur.

« Tu as franchit un cap critique cette nuit. » Me répondit-il.

Je relevais le menton et le toisa du regard, mécontent du ton accusateur qu'il avait employé.

Il me fixa longuement, Alice lui pressa discrètement la main.

« Tu dois dès à présent décider des modalités de la transformation de Bella, si tu ne veux pas courir le risque de la mordre accidentellement...en un lieu ou à un moment inapproprié…» Reprit il.

Je devenais franchement irrité par la tournure que prenait cette discussion.

« Tu ne voudrais pas son père assiste à cela, n'est ce pas ? »

Je grinçais des dents, et le goût amer de la colère emplit ma bouche. De quel droit se mêlaient-ils de cet aspect de ma relation avec Bella? Je ne voulais pas discuter de ça avec eux, j'avais déjà du mal à aborder ce sujet avec Bella, je l'évitais la plupart du temps... C'était encore pire avec eux. Je ne voulais pas entendre leur opinion, je la connaissais déjà !

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, tout ceci ne regarde que Bella et moi ! » Le prévenais-je.

Pour la première fois son visage afficha des signe de mécontentement.

« C'est là toute ton erreur Edward...L'évolution de votre relation, bien que naturelle, a malheureusement changé la donne. Tu es sur ton petit nuage et tu ne mesures pas le danger qui entoure Bella désormais. » Me dit il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Demandais-je d'une voix austère.

Son don avait de moins en moins d'effets sur mon humeur, je devenais plus agressif.

« Jasper.. » Prévint Alice dont la voix trahit une inquiétude accrue.

« Ta maitrise force l'admiration Edward...Mais elle a ses limites, comme l'incident de cette nuit le prouve...As tu réfléchit aux autres vampires qui pourraient croiser la route de Bella ?.. »

Je déglutis lentement, essayant de refouler le goût âcre de ma colère qui ne cessait de croitre au fur et à mesure des paroles et des pensées de Jasper.

_"Bella est devenue une cible de choix depuis que son odeur est devenue si puissante, elle est désormais considérablement menacée par notre espèce. Si tu t'obstines à la garder humaine, son odeur sera sa perte." _

« Je la protégerais ! » Fulminais-je les poings serrés.

Je fus autant furieux envers Jasper qu'envers moi même...Furieux de ne pas avoir envisagé moi même cette terrible conclusion.

« Comment ? » Me défit 'il en haussant la voix.

J'écarquillais soudain les yeux d'horreur, inondé par son esprit, d'images cruelles et insupportables. Il me montrait Bella.. attaquée sauvagement, vidée de son sang, agonisant dans une rue, murmurant mon prénom..."

« Arrête ça.. » Marmonnais-je entre mes mâchoires serrées, étouffé par la rage.

« Sois réaliste Edward, malgré nos capacités, tu ne peux pas être à chaque seconde à ses côtés..Même moi je suis devenu une menace pour elle, le danger que tu redoutes est présent dans ta propre maison ! » Continua t'il en dépit de ma requête.

Je contenais de toute mes forces le tremblement de mes bras.

« Jasper ça suffit» Intervint Alice, de plus en plus inquiète.

Mais Jasper continuait, le visage dur et froid.

Ma respiration s'emballa, assaillit par les dizaines de scénarios d'attaques qu'il imaginait sur Bella, s'incluant même parmi l'un d'eux. Celui-ci était le pire de tous, je l'y voyais, comme possédé, se jetait à la gorge de Bella...Je voyais la vie qui s'échappait de son corps...dans les bras de mon propre frère. Jasper imaginait le cataclysme qu'engendrerait cette tragédie : l'éclatement de notre famille,...Mon désir de vengeance.. Le désespoir d'Alice...d'Esmée et Carlisle...Ma volonté de mettre fin à mon existence...

« Arrête ça ! » Hurlais-je.

« Le danger a toujours existé Edward, j'essaye juste de te faire comprendre qu'il s'est considérablement renforcé. Bella ne peut plus rester humaine. » M'asséna t'il en retour.

Les os de mes mains craquèrent sous la contrainte de résister à mon envie de lui sauter dessus.

Il continuait à me submerger d'atroces images, je grognais férocement en guise d'avertissement et m'approcha de lui dangereusement.

Alice se plaça brusquement entre nous et plaqua ses mains de tout ses forces sur mon torse pour me stopper dans mon élan.

« Edward ! Regarde moi ! Calme toi ! Tout ceci n'est pas réel ! »

Mon regard restait braqué sur Jasper, qui recula de plusieurs mètres. Il cessa finalement son agression mentale.

« Tu es loin de saisir l'ampleur du danger Edward...Il y a un autre point auquel tu n'as surement pas pensé.. » Me dit il d'une voix glaciale, tout en adoptant une posture de défense.

Je resserrais douloureusement mes poings et mes muscles se crispèrent.

Alice tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, ils échangèrent un bref regard, et Alice désapprouva vivement d'un signe de tête. Je ne parvenait toujours pas à lire ce qu'ils avaient manigancés..Dont Alice n'était apparemment plus d'accord.

Je feulais de colère. Je détestais de ne pas pouvoir saisir ce qui se tramait dans leurs têtes, je détestais ce sentiment d'impuissance et de vulnérabilité. Je m'identifiais à un animal pris dans un piège, attendant l'impitoyable sort qu'il lui serait réservé.

« Il le faut Alice, il doit comprendre... » Se lamenta Jasper, qui parût peiné de la tournure des événements.

« Non Jasper » Murmura t'elle d'une voix faible, sachant pertinemment que Jasper ne tiendrait pas compte de son objection.

Alice se retourna vers moi et ses yeux se firent implorants.

_"Pardonne lui Edward, il veut juste t'aider "_

Jasper recula d'avantage, se préparant à parer une attaque imminente. Sur le qui vive, je suivais le plus infimes de ces mouvements.

« Bella risque plus que la mort. » Lâcha t'il comme une sentence.

Mon front se plissa d'incompréhension. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Rien n'était pire que la perte de l'être aimé.

Soudain, la plus insoutenable des scènes défila dans l'esprit de Jasper.

Bella était sauvagement violentée par un vampire. S'abreuver de son sang n'était pas le seul désir du tueur sanguinaire...il disposait aussi de son corps...avec toute la brutalité dont faisait preuve la plupart des vampires. Elle mourrait inévitablement entre les mains du monstre, mais pas avant d'avoir subit le pire des outrages...La terreur et la douleur que m'infligea cette scène sembla briser mes os.

_"Tu oublis que son parfum enflamme aussi le désir charnel des autres vampires. Et tu sais comme moi que la majorité d'entre eux assouvisse leur envies sans scrupules..! " _

La voix de Jasper résonnait en moi, mais je n'arrivais plus à penser, j'avais le souffle coupé par une douleur irréelle... inqualifiable. J'avais l'impression que le diable en personne me broyait le cœur .

Les images cessèrent brusquement. Absent, je fis un pas boiteux en arrière. La scène se rejouait dans ma tête... et bien qu'irréelle, cette représentation de Bella, ainsi abusée, déchaina soudain en moi une haine inouïe, jamais ressentie jusqu'à ce jour.

« Carlisle, Emmet, moi..Nous avons tous été troublés par Bella...Tout particulièrement Emmet...L'aurais tu déjà oublié ? » Rajouta t'il d'un ton provocateur.

C'en était trop.

Alice passa derrière moi en un éclair et me ceintura.

« Non Edw-» Malgré l'étaux puissant de ses bras, je la repoussais brutalement et bondit, hors de moi, sur Jasper.

Son funeste passé faisait de lui un redoutable adversaire, mais je pus lire le mouvement qu'il allait entreprendre pour parer mon attaque.

Dans un grognement impitoyable je lui assena un coup de poing enragé en plein visage, qui projeta lourdement son corps à travers la pièce. Il heurta violemment le mur qui se brisa dans un vacarme retentissant.

Alice bondit et se mit devant Jasper pour le protéger.

« Arrête Edward ! » Cria t'elle.

Au milieu du tas de pierres brisées, Jasper se releva en secouant la tête. Puis il massa sa mâchoire endolorie, d'où coulait un épais filet de sang qui recouvrait déjà son menton. Mon poing rageur lui avait sévèrement déchiré la lèvre inferieure.

Il s'essuya d'un revers de manche et m'observa avec attention..Impassible, sans signe d'animosité. Il ne comptait pas riposter.

Alice restait posté devant lui, ses prunelles s'étaient ornées d'un voile laiteux. Elle guettait l'enchainement des minutes qui allaient suivre.

Déconcerté, je repris mon souffle et m'efforça d'éloigner ces images ignobles de ma tête. Elles devinrent progressivement de plus en plus floues, de plus en plus lointaines... et ma raison commença peu à peu reprendre le dessus sur la fureur qui s'était emparée de moi.

C'est à cet instant que je compris ce que Jasper tentait de m'expliquer.

Hagard et haletant, je portais des yeux coupables sur mon poing serré.

L'horreur me saisit à nouveau ,cette fois parce que, l'espace d'une seconde, j'avais voulu la mort de mon frère, je n'avais pas supporter ce qu'il avait voulu me montrer.

Je marmonnais des injures incohérentes envers moi-même et à l'encontre de l'espèce maudite à laquelle, hélas, j'appartenais. Je reculais d'un pas tremblant, ne cessant de fixer ma main.

Au terme de longues minutes, je levais les yeux vers Jasper.

« Je suis désolé Edward, mais il fallait en passer par là pour que tu puisses enfin faire face à la réalité. » Dit il calmement, brisant le silence pesant.

Alice se pressa contre lui, mais ses traits étaient redevenus sereins. Elle savait déjà que je ne comptais pas me battre contre lui, que j'avais enfin compris le but de sa manœuvre...

Manœuvre cruelle... mais nécessaire.

Il avait raison, j'étais trop heureux dans les bras de Bella ces derniers jours pour me rendre compte que les changements qu'elle avait connu, aussi plaisants qu'ils soient pour moi, pouvaient aussi lui nuire.

Jasper m'avait ouvert les yeux. Pour sa sécurité, je ne pouvais plus continuer à aimer Bella en tant qu'humaine.

Soudain, je tressaillis, me rendant vraiment compte du réel danger qui l'entourait.

Sa vie était étroitement menacée. Largement plus qu'avant.

Son parfum unique pouvait être capté à tout moment par l'un des nôtres, peut être à l'instant même. Des brides de discussions me revinrent alors en mémoire telles des claques en pleine figure : Rosalie avait croisé un vampire nomade la semaine dernière dans la forêt. Esmée il y a un mois. Depuis plusieurs jours, l'une des villes voisines de Forks était secouée par la découverte de nombreux cadavres, que les autorités allouaient par méprise à une bête sauvage...

Le danger était partout, omniprésent...La réalité me heurta violemment : une peur oppressante terrassa mon corps et je m'écroulais brusquement à genoux.

La douleur, le sentiment de vide absolue, le déchirement, le désespoir infinie que j'avais ressentis un an plus tôt lorsque j'avais cru Bella morte ressurgirent brutalement.

D'un bond, Alice s'agenouilla devant moi en prit mon visage entre ses mains.

« Edward, écoute moi, rien de ce qu'a put te montrer Jasper au sujet de Bella n'arrivera.

Elle va bien Edward, je veille sur elle sans relâche, et je t'assure que tout ira bien. »

Pendant qu'elle me parlait, je voyais sa dernière vision de Bella : elle était toujours dans son lit, les cheveux recouvert de duvet blanc..dormant paisiblement.

_"Tout va bien Edward" _

La pression étouffante autour de ma gorge diminua, presque au même instant, un flux puissant de calme et d'apaisement se propageait en moi... chassant peu à peu ce sentiment de détresse absolue.

Jasper n'était pas rancunier, il exerçait tout son talent pour soulager mon esprit tourmenté à l'idée de perdre Bella.

_"Pardonne moi d'avoir eut recours à de tels extrêmes Edward, c'était pour votre bien à toi et Bella...Oublie les horreurs que j'ai du imaginés.."_

Ma sérénité revenait doucement, je reprenais possession de mes muscles et je respirais à nouveau plus posément.

Je fermais les yeux une seconde et pris une grande inspiration.

Alice me souriait avec tendresse.

« Ca va Alice » Lui dis-je en lui retirant doucement ses mains de mon visage.

Je me relevais, le regard d'Alice s'attrista. Elle se sentit soudain coupable de m'avoir meurtri. Jasper en était l'auteur..., mais l'idée du procédé était d'elle.

_"Nous devions à tous prix t'exposer les risques qu'encourait Bella, je savais que tu aurais fuit la discussion, j'aurais souhaité une manière moins rude, j'aurais voulu te préserver, mais Jasper était convaincu qu'il fallait te pousser jusqu'à l'insupportable." _

Je lui sourit lentement.

« Je sais Alice.. »

Elle fut soulagé de ma compréhension, elle lança néanmoins un regard noir à Jasper. Elle lui reprochait de ne pas l'avoir écouter lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de ne pas aller aussi loin. Celui-ci se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard d'excuses, sans vraiment savoir ce que lui reproché sa moitié.

« Ne lui en veut pas Alice, il a eut raison. Je devais voir toutes ces horreurs pour ouvrir les yeux. » Lui dis-je sincèrement.

Rassurée, elle hocha la tête puis rejoint Jasper.

Leurs pensées, à nouveau libres, m'apprirent que cette confrontation avaient été planifié bien avant... ce fut l'incident de cette nuit qui avait précipité cette rencontre.

J'apprenais qu'ils n'avaient eu de cesse de réfléchir et d' analyser la situation de Bella...Depuis hier exactement, depuis que Jasper avait faillit mordre Bella....Cela avait été le point de départ.

J'avais vraiment été aveugle..J'étais si heureux de ce que je vivais avec Bella que j'avais gravement minimiser cet incident. Heureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas leur cas. Ils avaient déjà entraperçus l'ampleur du problème.

« Vous avez tout réaliser ce jour là.. » Murmurais-je, complètement abattu par le manque de discernement dont j'avais fait preuve.

Jasper hocha la tête.

« Comment ais-je pus être aussi insouciant, aussi irresponsable ? » Me sermonnais-je à voix haute.

« L'amour et le bonheur rendent aveugle Edward..Et tu attendait l'un et l'autre depuis si longtemps.... » Me dit Alice d'une voix douce.

Je lui sourit tristement. Alice me connaissait si bien.

« Pourquoi avoir attendu pour m'en parler ? » Demandais-je.

« Nous pensions avoir plus de temps.....Nous ne voulions pas ternir ton bonheur... Mais le fait que tu ais, toi même faillit perdre le contrôle cette nuit, a tout changer. Nous en avons déduit que l'attraction de Bella s'était encore renforcée...Accélérant encore la probabilité de nos craintes...Si rien n'était arrivé d'anormal cette nuit, nous aurions attendu pour te faire par de nos inquiétude.. »

« Je comprends » Dis-je doucement.

Bien, apparemment Alice n'avait pas vu tout ce que Bella et moi avions fait avant mon dérapage de cette nuit... Elle n'avait pas vu la caresse toute spéciale que j'avais prodigué à Bella. Or, ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que la véritable raison de mon emportement était cette caresse. Son parfum était échangé, il n'était pas en cause...Non, c'était son goût, c'était lui qui m'avait rendu fou.

Je décidais de garder cette information-très privée- pour moi..et même si j'étais infiniment reconnaissant envers Alice pour sa bienveillance, je préférais la laisser croire en sa théorie.

De toute façons, ils avaient raison, même si son odeur n'avait pas changé cette nuit, Bella était en danger, et j'étais désormais bien obligé d'accepter l'idée de la transformer.

J'aurais voulu plus de temps, plus d'années avant d'en arriver là...Bella avait elle même décidé d'attendre une année supplémentaire avant cette perspective, notre (infime) différence d' âges ne l'effrayait plus... elle désirait encore profiter d'une année en tant qu'humaine. Et j'espérais en secret qu'elle repousse encore cette terrible échéance.

Tout s'écroulait...Elle n'avait désormais plus que quelques mois à vivre, tout au plus..

Je pris mon visage dans mes mains.

« C'est ce qu'elle veut Edward. » Déclara Alice, comme si elle avait lu en moi.

« Elle veut être des nôtres... Sa décision est prise depuis longtemps...»

Elle retira mes mains de mon visage et son regard empli de compassion et d'amour me transperça.

« C'est..C'est si rapide Alice...Elle aurait encore tant de choses à vivre.....Elle voulait connaitre à l'université...Elle est si brillante... » Bredouillais-je.

« Tu ne l'en priveras pas Edward…ce ne sera que reporté...".

« Non Alice, tu ne comprends pas..J'aurais voulu qu'elle vive cette expérience sans souffrance, sans cette soif quasi-permanente qui nous dévorent lorsque nous côtoyons les humains ! »

Jasper eut une grimace éloquente.

« Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que je veux éviter à Bella. » Lui dis-je amèrement.

« Tu n'as plus le choix de toute manière.. » Riposta t'il.

« Je sais.. » Répondis-je d'un ton las.

« Tu ne dois pas comparer le futur cas de Bella avec le mien." Répliqua t'il d'une voix sûre.

« Que veux tu dire ? » Demandais-je intrigué.

Il s'approcha lentement, suivi d'Alice qui s'agrippa amoureusement à son bras, heureuse que toute la tension qui régnait jusqu'ici ai enfin disparu.

« Bella aura un avantage primordial Edward. Dès sa transformation elle t'aura à ses côtés, elle sera entourée par un clan. Nous serons tous là pour l'aider et la guider…Toi en particulier. Elle apprendra à combattre ses instincts, à compenser son besoin de sang humain. Tu seras là Edward, nous serons tous là…Là est la grande différence avec les vampires qui naissent seuls, où dans un clan traditionnel. Ceux-là sont uniquement guidés par leur envies, encouragé à suivre leur instinct meurtrier, à devenir des êtres supérieurs, des tueurs impitoyables et sans morales....Comme ce fut le cas pour moi... Cela n'arrivera pas à Bella, Edward. » Conclut 'il.

Jasper évoquait un point essentiel, point sur lequel je n'avais jamais réellement réfléchit.

En fait j'étais tellement réfractaire à transformer Bella depuis le début, que je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps de penser à tout cela. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ma famille apparemment.

Il afficha un regard triste et torturé, Alice lui pris la main en réconfort.

Il décida de poursuivre en silence.

_" Bella n'aura pas à endurer ce que je vis Edward. Les raisons de mes difficultés à m'adapter à votre mode de vie découle de mon passé infâme. J'étais livré à moi même, j'ai mis du temps, trop de temps à puiser au fond de moi mes restes d'humanité. Alice a été mon sauveur, l'amour m'a arraché à mon effroyable existence. Je paye aujourd'hui mes années de crimes et de massacres....La souffrance que j'endure maintenant n'est qu'un juste châtiment Edward. Un jour peut être, je connaitrais le repos. Bella, elle, n'aura pas cette vie, car elle a déjà trouver son âme sœur : elle t'a, toi, et c'est l'amour qu'elle te porte qui la sauvera de la bassesse de notre espèce. C'est votre amour qui sera sa force."_

Je fut troublé par la pertinence de son analyse.

« Je...n'avais pas vu cet aspect des choses…. »

Il inclina la tête.

Alice s'agaça de notre silence, mais ne le montra pas à Jasper.

Il n'avait pas souhaité qu'elle entende sa confession, qu'elle entende de vive voix les souffrances qu'il endurait encore chaque jour.

J'eus une profonde admiration pour l'amour et le respect qu'ils se portaient.

Alice me prit la main, en sœur aimante

« Bella a choisi d'être des nôtres. Elle veut vivre avec toi, Edward..Elle t'aime par dessus tout, par dessus sa vie. Si la situation avait été inversée, n'aurais tu pas fait le même choix ? »

Je souris tristement à Alice, et hocha lentement la tête en guise de réponse, bien obligé de reconnaitre la force de ses arguments. Elle savait être très convaincante lorsqu'elle était déterminée.

« Je..Je n'imagines pas lui ôter la vie..Je ne veux pas la voir endurer la souffrance qu'implique la mutation.. » Soupirais-je malgré moi.

« Carlisle trouvera surement un moyen d'atténuer ses douleurs Edward. » M'affirma Jasper.

_"Il y travaille déjà.."_

Décidemment, j'étais bien le seul à ne pas mettre franchement penché sur le sujet.

Je laissais échapper un rire ironique.

Alice serra ma main.

« Son cœur ne battra plus, mais tu lui offriras une nouvelle vie...La vie qu'elle veut menée.. » Me dit elle dans un sourire doux.

Jasper hocha la tête en accord avec Alice.

Mes réticences s'envolaient peu à peu, acceptant leur raisonnement éclairé. La peur était là, maintenant que j'avais pris conscience des risques supplémentaires qu'elle courrait... mais je pris aussi conscience que le souhait de Bella à devenir un vampire était le plus grand témoignage de son amour. Je réalisa alors que mes refus répétés d'évoquer ce sujet l'avaient peut être blesser dans son cœur. Si tel avait été le cas, cela n'arriverais plus car j'étais enfin bel et bien déterminé à faire de Bella mon égal.

Un énorme sourire étira les lèvres d'Alice.

« J'ai tellement hâte qu'elle soit des nôtres ! » Dit elle joyeusement en sautillant.

Je vis dans son esprit ses futures batifolages avec Bella..Sa joie d'avoir une nouvelle sœur...

« Bientôt Alice.. » Lui murmurais-je en pressant sa main à mon tour.

« Tu d-»

« Oui..Je la retrouve tout à l'heure, je lui parlerais..Nous planifierons.._sa futur transformation. _»

J'eus encore un peu de mal a prononcer ce mot sans grimacer. C'était étrange.

« Vous serez heureux Edward. » Déclara vivement Alice, comme pour balayer chez moi toute trace d'inquiétude.

Je lui sourit, un brin mélancolique.

« Carlisle n'est pas le seul sage de la famille. » La flattais-je.

Alice arbora un sourire joyeux, empli de fierté, qui fit rire Jasper.

Son cou et sa chemise était maculé de son sang. La honte me rattrapa brusquement.

« Désolé pour ta mâchoire.. » Lui adressais-je un peu tardivement.

Il accepta mes excuses en inclinant poliment la tête.

_"J'ai faillit attaquer par deux fois la femme que tu aimes...et tu m'as pardonné à chaque fois...Ton coup de poing est bien dérisoire.."_

Ses pensées furent soudain stoppées par Alice qui déposa un baiser alangui sur sa lèvre lacérée, qui était déjà presque entièrement cicatrisée. Elle ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux pour faire fuir la poussière blanchâtre du mur qui s'était déposé sur lui. Il esquissa un sourire fin et malicieux.

« Je veux bien me battre encore si je suis ainsi consolé.. » Lui chuchota t'il tendrement.

Alice sembla se perdre dans les yeux amoureux de Jasper.

Soulagés de leur mission accomplie, ils commencèrent à roucouler ouvertement.

Alice léchait sensuellement le cou de Jasper pour recueillir son sang...Ce qu'il semblait apparemment fortement apprécier à l'écoute de ses gémissements.

Je me raclais bruyamment la gorge pour leur rappeler ma présence...Aucun résultats.

Je tressaillis d'aversion...Comment Alice supportait de voir des membres de sa famille dans ce genre d'activités ?

Je me retirais à la hâte, craignant qu'ils ne s'emballent au delà de la décence. Au même moment Emmet apparut en haut de l'escalier.

Il balaya la pièce du regard puis s'attarda sur le mur à moitié détruit.

«Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda t'il aussitôt.

Son regard affuté se porta sur Jasper, puis sur moi.

«Vous vous êtes battu ? » Demanda t'il en affichant son énorme sourire, qui disparut presque simultanément, pour laisser place à la moue que ferait un enfant privé de dessert.

_"Mince, j'ai raté ça !"_

Je secouais la tête.

« Qu'est-»

« Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant Emmet ! » Le coupais-je.

« Mais-»

« Pas maintenant Emmet ! » Répétais-je d'un ton sec et sans appel.

Il renifla et croisa les bras fermement sur son torse imposant, adoptant une attitude encore plus boudeur qu'un enfant.

Je me retins de rire, Emmet était le plus grand et le plus fort d'entre nous..mais il faisait vraiment pensé à un enfant de cinq ans parfois.

« Edward. »

La voix légère de Carlisle fut chargé d'inquiétude.

Je le rejoins en haut des escaliers.

Il observait Jasper et Alice, qui avaient, heureusement cessé leur badinages. Alice lui fit un petit signe de la main lui faisant comprendre que tout allait bien. Il se tourna vers moi et je lui confirma également d'un léger signe de tête que la situation était sous contrôle.

Il hocha la tête et me prit par l'épaule.

« Allons dans mon bureau. » Me dit il d'une voix cordiale.

Il sut instantanément que je souhaitais m'entretenir avec lui.

Une longue discussion m'attendait à nouveau avec mon père..mais elle sera plus sereine cette fois.

_"Emmet doit se morfondre d'avoir raté ton altercation avec Jasper !"_ Me dit il en silence avant de passer dans l'autre pièce.

« Encore plus que tu ne le crois ! » Lui répondis-je dans un grand sourire.

TBC.....

**A bientôt pour la suite... ****J'vous ai dit MERCI pour vos reviews ? lol...**


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou à tous !!!! Alors voilà..Certains seront surpris que je poste si vite ' moi aussi d'ailleurs!....Ceci est un chapitre "bonus", à savoir qu'à l'origine le chapitre 16 ne devait absolument pas se dérouler de cette manière ! J'ai eut un petit délire et devant vos demandes de lemon ( vilaines ! lol) j'ai brusquement décidé de vous offrir cette petite écartade vis à vis du fil de mon histoire....J'ai suivi certains de vos conseils, à savoir d'arrêter de douter de moi , j'ai donc -peu- relu et peu recorriger mes paragraphes ! Donc voici enfin un chapitre rapide ! ( bon j'avais trois jours de congés...ça aide pas mal d'avoir un peu plus de temps libre...)

Ce petit délire ne perturbera pas beaucoup la suite que j'avais en tête...Bref, ne regardait pas les fautes d'orthographes...

**Et s'il vous plait, faites moi part de vos réactions !!!!!**

**Mon rêve serait qu'au moins une fois, tous les inscrits et les non-inscrit qui me suivent depuis le début me laissent un avis ! Un mot, une phrase.... Je sais que c'est assez illusoire, mais bon l'appel est lancé....**

**Un merci spécial à **erika shoval, xalexeex25, chriwyatt** pour les reviews assidues ( pour te répondre **xalexeex25**, ne t'inquiète pas je n'oublie pas Mike...Son sort viendra...;-)**

**Et bien sur un énorme merci à tous les autres, merci, merci, merci !!!**

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous ( euh à toutes lol)...

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Réveil

Le corps engourdi et ensommeillée, je soulevais péniblement mes paupières, agacée par les bruits dissonants provenant de la cuisine. Le vacarme recommença. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement. Charlie oubliait parfois qu'il n'était plus seul dans cette maison...Il se préparait surement un café..Un éléphant ne ferait pas moins de bruit..

Je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre, je ne distinguais pas le soleil, masqué par de gros nuages menaçants, mais je sus tout de suite qu'il était tard. Ce curieux vacarme me sembla aussitôt suspect…On ne pouvait décemment pas faire autant de bruit pour un simple café !

Je réalisais dans un soupir exaspéré que c'était une manœuvre - peu habile, mais efficace -de la part de Charlie pour me réveiller.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil. 10h40, j'avais raison , il était déjà tard, je fus d'ailleurs étonnée que Charlie ne se soit pas déjà venu tambouriner à ma porte, il n'appréciait guère que l'on traine au lit le matin...Ni moi d'ailleurs..Mais c'était avant de connaitre les lendemains d'une nuit d'amour..de surcroit avec un vampire inépuisable.

J'étais d'ailleurs encore las et j'aurais bien voulu rester encore une heure au lit, mais je devais me lever sous peine qu'il vienne lui-même m'en sortir.

Je me redressais en m'étirant dans un bâillement. Un élancement douloureux dans mes bras me fit gémir. Même chose dans mes jambes. En fait je réalisais que tous mes muscles étaient endoloris, un peu comme si j'étais passée sous les roues d'un camion... ne sachant pas réellement ce que l'on pouvait ressentir dans un tel cas de figure !

Je relevais le drap et inspectais rapidement mon corps..Bien apparemment je n'avais pas de bleus supplémentaires, c'était déjà ça.

Je me laissais retomber dans un soupir de fatigue et de nostalgie....Les événements de cette nuits remplissait ma tête. J'étais fourbue, mais quelle douleur agréable...souvenir du plaisir passionné que j'avais eu dans les bras de mon amoureux...

Je regardais doucement autour de moi et souffla sur le drap. Un nuage de duvet blanc - défunt reste de mes oreillers- s'envola en tournoyant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire de l'état de mon lit et de la tête que je devais avoir, les cheveux certainement en bataille et couvert de plumes.

Mon rire se dissipa rapidement tandis que je me rappelais ce que j'avais osé faire cette nuit. Les événements s'étaient enchainées à une telle allure...Mon sang...Je lui avait offert mon sang...

Mon cœur s'était déchiré lorsque j'avais vu la souffrance d'Edward devant les bleus qu'il m'avait causé. Et au plus fort de nos ébats passionnés, égarée entre le plaisir et le souvenir de son injuste culpabilité qui le torturait, j'avais brusquement souhaité qu'il me mordre, qu'il fasse de moi son égal...Pour enfin consommer notre amour, sans entrave, sans tourments. Pour qu'il soit enfin libéré de tous ces sentiments de doute, de peur de remord., qu'il puisse enfin laisser libre court à sa nature.

J'avais plusieurs fois rêvé qu'il me transforme pendant l'amour, emporté par son désir. J'avais imaginé ses dents acérées sur ma peau fragile...Son étreinte puissante alors qu'il s'abreuverait de mon sang tout en faisant de moi son éternelle...

Un frisson me traversa et une chaleur familière se répandit entre mes cuisses comme je repensais au moment où Edward avait entaillé ma peau et lorsqu'il suça mon doigt.

Fort heureusement il avait résisté à la tentation et ne m'avait pas mordu. J'avais vraiment été stupide, je n'avais pas pensé à Charlie, ni à ma mère. Edward s'en saurait terriblement voulu de m'avoir mordue sans avoir pris le temps de me préparer, de concevoir une histoire pour mes parents, pour nous permettre de nous éloigner loin d'ici, sans évoquer des soupçons.

Edward était vraiment plus fort qu'il ne le croyait.

Ou avais-je la tête...? J' étais sûr qu'il était en train de se torturer injustement l'esprit pour ce débordement...Car c'était moi l'instigatrice... peut être même m'en voulait-il de l'avoir ainsi tenté ?

Je secouais la tête pour effacer mes pensées moroses.

Je me redressais plus lentement cette fois, essayant de mobiliser au minimum mes muscles courbaturés. J'aperçut alors une petite note plié sur le coin du lit. Je la saisit dans un sourire ( surement niais) et la déplia lentement. Mon cœur s'emballa avant même de découvrir les mots d'Edward.

_" Mon ange, _

_Durant cette nuit de passion, j'ai perdu ma raison, _

_Mille pardon pour cet égarement,_

_Mais mon discernement s'en ai allé,_

_Lorsque ma bouche a goûté,_

_Au plus enivrant des nectars._

_Hagard, ton goût m'a possédé._

_Depuis je suis obsédé,_

_Par le moment où, à nouveau je pourrais..._

_Redescendre vers tes reins,_

_Continuer mon doux chemin,_

_Jusqu'à cet endroit divin,_

_Pour, entendre de tes lèvres tremblantes,_

_Mon prénom crier sans fin."_

_A toi pour toujours, _

_E._

Je fermais les yeux et sentit l'humidité gagnait mon entrejambe. Le souvenir de ses lèvres, de ses caresses exquises ressurgirent. La chaleur s'amplifia et je me laissais glisser langoureusement sur le lit. Comment faisait il ? Comment faisait il pour me mettre dans cet état avec seulement quelques mots ?...

Son style me transportait dans un autre époque..et j'entraperçus toute la puissance et la richesse des émotions que pouvait conférer ce genre de correspondance.

Je m'amusais d'ailleurs à me comparer à un couple d'amants d'un autre temps ( en plus surnaturel) avec nos rendez-vous clandestins...Nos nuits interdites....

J'adorais les manières d'Edward..Même si elles étaient dépassées. D'ailleurs, le siècle actuel, loué aux progrès technologiques, me sembla tout à coup bien fade et triste.

J'ouvrais le petit tiroir de mon chevet et retira ses précédentes notes.

Je les dépliais une à une, et le feu dans mon ventre se propagea dans mes veines.

_«Ma vie est devenue un tourbillon d'espoir depuis ta venue, car mon cœur s'est ouvert pour la première fois depuis sa triste mort, grâce à toi._

_Je reviendrais vite vers toi, ma Bella.. » _

_« Bella, ma vie, mon âme,_

_Pour l'éternité, de toi, je suis épris,_

_Ton pardon j'implore pour mes brutales ardeurs,_

_Dans quelques heures, des heures câlines, je t'offrirais à foison,_

_Pour toi je deviendrais un doux et sage amant,_

_Ou ton plaisir absolu sera ma seule obsession. »_

Relire ses proses ne fit qu'amplifier le feu qui me dévorait et qui ne demander qu'à se consumer.

Je les repliais vivement toutes les trois et les remis dans le tiroir.

Je me rallongea mollement. J'étais pleinement éveillée maintenant… désireuse et frustrée.

Les mots de son dernier message continuaient de flotter dans ma tête. Je les connaissais déjà par cœur...

_Durant cette nuit de passion, j'ai perdu ma raison, _

_Mille pardon pour cet égarement,_

_Mais mon discernement s'en ai allée,_

_Lorsque ma bouche a gouté,_

_Au plus enivrant des nectars._

_Hagard, ton goût m'a possédé._

_Depuis je suis obsédé,_

_Par le moment où, à nouveau je pourrais..._

_Redescendre vers tes reins,_

_Continuer mon doux chemin,_

_Jusqu'à cet endroit divin,_

_Pour, entendre de tes lèvres tremblantes,_

_Mon prénom crier sans fin."_

Le souvenir du plaisir qu'il m'avait donné cette nuit s'amplifia, et la chaleur entre mes cuisses laissa place à la douce douleur lancinante du désir.

Je ne pensais plus qu'à lui, qu'au prochain moment ou nous serions ensemble, faisant l'amour...

Un lent sourire flotta sur mes lèvres pendant que mon doigt suivait ses lignes polissonnes. Sa douce note ne semblait pas indiquer qu'il m'en voulait pour ma conduite, comme je le craignais plus tôt. Cependant, ses premières lignes, elles, me confirmaient que, lui, s'en voulait.

Mon cœur se serra... Nous ne pouvions plus continuer ainsi, ce n'était plus possible. Edward devait absolument accepter de me transformer. Nous devrons parler de tout cela sans tarder, aujourd'hui même ! C'était décidé, dès son retour, je le confronterais au problème..Je ne connaissais que trop bien sa réticence à aborder ce sujet, mais cette fois je ne lui laisserais pas la possibilité de se soustraire à ce problème.

Ma résolution m'emplit d'espérance....Mais pour l'instant j'avais un autre problème à gérer : je ne savais pas comment stopper ce feu qui courrait dans mon ventre. Mes pensées n'étaient plus que des visions érotiques, d'images passées d'Edward, de son corps nu et viril, se pressant contre le mien...

Mes doigts glissèrent le long de l'entaille séchée dans mon cou et les pulsations de désir au cœur de ma féminité s'accentuèrent.

Je n'avais plus du tout envie de quitter mon lit. Je tendis une oreille et j'entendis les murmures lointains d'un match de foot à la télé. Charlie n'était toujours venu me sortir de mon lit…Apparemment il me laissait faire la grasse matinée pour profiter de son match. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je bénirais son addiction au sport !

L'air venant de la fenêtre fut brusquement plus froid, je remontais le drap sur moi en frissonnant et me pelotonnais à l'endroit où était allongé Edward un peu plus tôt. Je pouvais encore sentir son odeur suave.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus...Je n'étais plus qu'une boule d'émotions gouvernée par un désir animal.

J'avais même l'impression d'entendre sa voix rauque, tantôt si douce, tantôt impérieuse...Les mots qu'il employait quant il me fessait découvrir le plus grand des plaisirs...Sa façon si sensuelle de me demander de lui parler, de lui avouer ce que je désirais...Sa voix résonnait dans ma tête et un sourire se joua sur mes lèvres.

Les souvenirs de sa voix ne cessaient de croitre dans ma tête, je me rappelais chaque mots qu'il m'avait dit la première fois que nous avions fait l'amour, chaque intonations...

_« Je t'ai désiré depuis le premier jour Bella.. »...« Chaque heure, chaque seconde j'ai imaginé ce moment irréel.. »...« Ce moment où tu serais mienne Bella…... »...« Ma vie a commencé avec toi Bella… »...« Reste avec moi Bella.. »_

J'avais besoin de lui..Mais j'étais seule.

N'en pouvant plus, je cédais à l'appel du désir et fermais les yeux...Lentement je laissais promener mes mains sur mes seins, mon ventre, j'effleurais ma toison, puis succombant à la sensualité , je me caressais légèrement, puis insinuais ma main entre mes cuisses.

Malgré l'air froid dans la chambre, je me sentais fiévreuse.

Une main câline sur mon sein tendu, l'autre sur mon intimité moite, je me laissais aller au délice de ce plaisir solitaire...mes jambes se frottant sensuellement l'unes contre l'autre.

Je décrivais des cercles lents sur mon centre et mon corps se mit à trembler. Ma respiration rejoignit le rythme emballé de mon cœur. Des ondes brûlantes traversaient déjà mon corps palpitant. Une partie du drap glissa sur le côté, laissant ma peau brûlante se rafraichir au contact de la brise fraiche.

La gorge nouée de plaisir, j'imaginais que c'était les mains d'Edward qui me touchaient, qui me faisaient trembler...La froideur du courant d'air sur ma peau renforçait sa présence imaginaire, j'avais l'impression de retrouver la sensation de sa peau froide.

Mes sens en ébullition me donnaient maintenant l'impression de l'entendre, d'entendre ses doux grognements lorsqu'il était excité, lorsqu'il me caressait...J'adorais tellement l'entendre rugir de plaisir...Perdue dans mes souvenirs, un frisson de passion me traversa.

M'abandonnant à cette douce torpeur, je gémis. C'était si bon..

Mes hanches ondulaient au rythme de mes caresses, accompagnées par les soupirs et les gémissements réguliers qui s'échappaient maintenant de ma gorge.

Ma respiration devint plus rauque, mon souffle plus court. Je ne pouvais plus penser de manière cohérente, j'errais entre le rêve et la réalité. Edward semblait être là, ses fictifs grognements amplifiaient mon plaisir comme lui seul pouvait le faire...

Dieu je le désirais tant.

Mue par ce désir que je ne contrôlait plus, je glissais un doigt en moi, profondément. Je sentis mes muscles intimes se contractaient autour de mon doigt et une vague de plaisir traversa mon corps jusqu'aux bouts de mes orteils.

"_Edward.."_ gémis je sous l'avalanche de sensations dans mon bas-ventre.

Un feulement passionné m'accompagna..Dieu, j'aurais vraiment pu croire qu'il était là...

Je recommençait à introduire un doigt entre mes lèvres intimes, à aller et venir de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, gémissant de plaisir, le corps de plus en plus tendu.

Le feulement se mue en grognement sexy...teinté d'une sorte de douleur.

Ma main lâcha mon sein et s'agrippa convulsivement au drap.

Le grognement torturé s'intensifia, je mordis ma lèvre inferieure, enflammée et subjugué par le pouvoir de mon imagination..C'était si réel.

"_Edward..oui.."_ Gémis-je à tout prêt de l'explosion.

J'écrasais mon pouce sur mon clitoris et accentua encore mes caresses.

Ma respiration devint subitement erratique et ma main trembla, je sentais mes seins tendus à l'extrême, presque douloureusement.

Mon corps se cambra scandaleusement et le premier spasme de l'orgasme me secoua toute entière dans un cri de jouissance étouffé. Le grognement fort et désireux cette fois décupla mon extase. Haletante, je sentais les contractions du plaisir autour de mon doigt, sous l'illusion de sa présence, le feu reprit et une nouvelle vague de plaisir fulgurante traversa à nouveau mon corps avide de plaisirs.

"_Edward_.." Gémis-je sans retenue.

Apres ce séisme de délices, mon corps trembla puis succomba à une délicieuse langueur.

Mon besoin- partiellement- assouvie, je me détendis en laissant échapper, malgré moi, un long soupir sensuel. Des picotements plaisants parcouraient ma peau. Un sourire doux ne quittait plus mes lèvres...

Mon esprit était parti à la dérive, c'était la première fois que je me caressais avec autant d'urgence. Edward avait vraiment ouvert une porte en moi. Maintenant qu'il m'avait fait découvrir les plaisirs de la chair, mon corps réclamait son dû.

J'attrapais le drap partiellement tombé sur le côté du lit et me couvrait négligemment pour protéger ma peau moite de l'air froid. J'étai trop las pour me lever et fermer la fenêtre

par laquelle s'engouffrait aisément la brise pluvieuse. J'avais devenue aussi molle qu'un gros chat paresseux qui s'étira dans un soupir

"Tu vas vraiment me faire perdre la raison..de manière définitive."

Je me glaçais d'horreur à sa voix.

Non, non, non...Je priais en silence que ce soit encore le fruit de mon imagination.

"Je croyais que ton corps nue était la plus belle des visions..Mais je me trompais.." Recommença la voix rauque et troublée.

Non, non, non..Dite moi que c'était un rêve, pensais-je en refusant obstinément d'ouvrir les yeux.

" Voir la femme que l'on aime se laisser aller à son plaisir..Voilà la plus belle des visions."

Rajouta la voix sensuelle qui se rapprochait.

Mon cœur sembla vouloir sortir de ma poitrine.

Soudain ses lèvres froides, au goût subtil de miel, aussi légères qu'une plume embrassa ma bouche. Les joues brûlantes d'embarras, j'ouvris mes yeux à contre cœur.

Les yeux félins d'Edward, aux pupilles dilatées, d'un noir profond, me transpercèrent.

Seuls d'infimes halos dorés autour de ses pupilles indiquait la couleur habituelle de ses yeux.

" La plus belle des visions..." Répéta t'il, en s'étira en dessus de moi, ses bras tendus de chaque côté de mon visage.

Un frisson parcourut ma peau. Le timbre mâle de sa voix était scandaleusement sensuel...Pour rajouter à mon trouble, il me dévorait du regard, respirant de manière saccadée à quelques centimètre de mes lèvres, la beauté de son visage était souligné par un léger sourire coquin.

Un sentiment de colère, ou d'excitation, je ne sus pas vraiment, m'envahit.

Je resserrais le drap sur mes seins.

" Depuis quand est tu là ? " Demandais -je en redoutant sa réponse.

En guise de réponse, son sourire taquin s'étira légèrement, le rendant encore plus scandaleusement séduisant.

"Je croyais que tu savais que j'étais là...Je n'ai pas été des plus discret.." Murmura t'il d'une voix suave.

Mes joues n'étaient plus en feu, elles fondaient littéralement de honte !

Depuis le début il était là..Les grognements qui emplissaient la chambre n'étaient nullement le fruit de mon imagination. Mon embarras que je croyais total jusqu'à cette information... ne fit qu'empirer ! Le rouge de mes joues s'étendit à mon cou et ma poitrine. Une vrai tomate.

"Humm...T'ais je dit à quel point j'aimais t'entendre prononcer mon prénom ?.... Spécialement lorsque tu jouis.." Rajouta t'il en effleurant mes lèvres.

"C'est un cauchemar !" Me lamentais-je en enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains, morte de honte.

Presque aussitôt ses doigts graciles écartèrent mes mains et je découvris son regard admiratif.

"Tu te trompes..C'est le plus beau des rêves.." Dit il en replaçant délicatement une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Tout sourire il se courba lentement pour embrasser mon cou.

Toute ma fureur naissante- je ne sus pas vraiment si elle avait existée- s'évapora à l'instant où ses lèvres sucèrent ma peau. Il adorait visiblement cet endroit..tout comme moi.

Ses doigts fouillaient mes cheveux de manière possessive.

Non, je n'allais pas le laisser profiter de la situation aussi facilement...Je tentais vainement de le repousser..Mais sous mon insistance il obtempéra finalement et se redressa, me fixant avec ses grand yeux irrésistibles.

" Tu étais magnifique...je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer comment j'ai réussi à ne pas te sauter dessus.." Me dit il finalement.

"C'est affreusement gênant ! " Réussis-je à dire.

"Il n'y aucune raison d'avoir honte Bella...." Me dit il d'un air sincère.

"C'est facile à dire.." Grommelais-je.

Comprenant enfin l'ampleur de ma gène, son regard se voila d'inquiétude.

" Je ne voulait pas t'embarrasser Bella...J'étais en bas de chez toi, prêt à sonner à ta porte..lorsque.." Il déglutit, visiblement troublé. " Lorsque j'ai senti ton odeur..Je..J'ai essayé d'y résister...Mais je n'ai pas pu..et... j'ai sauté à ta fenêtre..."

"Je connais la suite " Le coupais-je à la hâte, toujours horriblement gênée.

Il retira une plume de mes cheveux d'un air innocent...Terriblement séduisant.

Son regard fut subitement attiré au coin du lit. Je tournais légèrement la tête pour découvrir l'objet de son attention et mon cœur s'emporta à nouveau.

Son sourire coquin réapparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il prit la note qu'il m'avait laissé, errante sur le lit. Il la déplia..Après quelques secondes il me fixa à nouveau avec ses yeux de braise.

"Humm..Est ce mon message qui t'as mis dans un tel état ?.." Murmura t'il d'une voix suggestive.

Je lui arrachais le mot brusquement et l'enferma dans le tiroir.

Son petit rire envoutant retentit.

"Je devrai t'écrire plus de poèmes.." Me taquina t'il.

Je le fusillai du regard.

"Désolé" Dit il aussitôt.

J'eus soudain le vilain désir de le taquiner moi aussi.

"Tu surestimes tes talents... Les hormones ont des pouvoirs très puissants tu sais.." " Lançais-je légèrement distante. Mais ma voix enrouée dissimula bien mal mon mensonge.

Il leva un sourcil, apparemment plus amusé qu'autre chose, puis il s'allongea sur moi, ondulant subtilement contre mon intimité, je sentais pleinement la manifestation de son désir.

Je déglutit lentement, ce n'était pas la réaction que j'attendais.

"Hum..Je suis peut être meilleur en pratique..." Ronronna t'il.

Je réprimais un gémissement.

Il renforça ses mouvements et déposa des baisers brûlants dans mon cou.

Je laissais cette fois-ci échapper un soupir de contentement et je le sentis sourire contre ma peau. Il continuait d'onduler divinement contre moi, et je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement, je n'arrivais pas trouver une réplique tranchante..j'étais perdue.

"Tu avais envie de faire l'amour Bella..." susurra t'il entre deux baisers lascifs.

"Mais je n'étais pas là pour toi.."

Sa main avait glissé entre nos corps et il commença à me caresser à travers le drap.

A nouveau en ébullition, je répondis à ses caresses en me cambrant contre sa main pour accentuer ses douces pressions. Ses baisers s'égarèrent sur mon épaule puis à la naissance de ma poitrine.

"Alors tu as assouvie ton envie de la manière la plus naturelle...."

Sa voix était diaboliquement sensuelle. Elle m'envoyait des frissons de plaisir directement dans mon ventre.

"Il n'y a rien de honteux à cela..."

Il accentua ses caresses.

"Tu m'as offert l'un des plus grands fantasmes masculin Bella.."

"Malgré moi.." Murmurais-je faiblement.

Il revint au niveau de mon visage, les yeux troublés par la passion.

"Je croyais vraiment que tu savais que j'étais là..."

Je secouais faiblement la tête de gauche à droite, emportée par ses délicieuses caresses.

Il laissa filer un doigt à la commissure de mes lèvres.

"Alors accepte mes excuses pour mettre immiscer dans ce moment très intime..Mais crois moi, tu étais merveilleuse Bella..Mes rêves étaient bien en dessus de la magie de ce moment divin..."

Ma gène se muait sensiblement en excitation..et en une sorte de fierté. Oui, je fus soudain fière de l'effet que j'avais eu sur Edward. Ses yeux ténébreux brillaient d'excitation. Ce moment lui avait vraiment plu. Le seul fait de découvrir que j'étais à l'origine de son trouble me galvanisa.

Je lui sourit timidement et caressa sa joue.

"La prochaine fois..Rejoins moi..."

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et un grognement pressant retentit dans sa poitrine, la seconde suivante Edward capturait ma bouche dans un baiser urgent.

Il roula sur le côté en m'entrainant avec lui, me serrant d'avantage contre lui. Mes mains saisirent naturellement ses épaules, son cou, pour me livrer toute entière à son étreinte. Oubliant Charlie, je m'abandonnais à sa bouche ferme et possessive, à la saveur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui...Et qui me rendait toute faible, complètement démunie...

Il relâcha brusquement mes lèvres et fixa mon entaille.

"Bella, je.."

"Plus tard.." Le coupais je un doigt à travers sa bouche.

Ma résolution -ferme- de m'entretenir avec lui au sujet de ma mutation.....attendrait encore un peu.

Soumis à ma demande, sa main glissa sous le drap emmêlé et remonta lentement le long de ma cuisse. Dans un frisson de plaisir, il insinua directement un doigt dans la moiteur brûlante de mon intimité, puis entama un lent mouvement de va et vient. Je gémis de plaisir entre ses lèvres voraces.

Il relâcha ma bouche dans un souffle altéré.

"Laisse moi réparer mon absence.." Chuchota t'il.

Je renversais ma tête en arrière alors qu'il insinua un deuxième doigt en moi.

Mon dieu, j'allais jouir dans les secondes à venir.

"Laisse moi t'offrir le plaisir que tu réclamais..." L'entendis-je murmurer d'une voix entrecoupée.

Mes hanches ondulaient docilement contre ses doigts merveilleux.

Je pouvais sentir sa glorieuse érection à travers l'épais tissu de son jean, je voulais partager ce moment, je glissais ma main en bas de son ventre, mais lorsque mes doigts frôlèrent son membre il saisit mon poignet et colla mon bras en dessus de ma tête.

"Non Bella, abandonne toi à ton plaisir...ton seul plaisir....." Dit il les dents serrées.

Ses mots m'électrifiaient mais je voyais à quel point il résistait à son envie.

J'essayais désespérément de me libérer de sa poigne.

Il grogna puis sa bouche se referma sur mon sein découvert.

"_Oui !_ " Gémis-je en me cambrant spontanément contre sa bouche adorée. Je fermais les yeux sous le plaisir et m'abandonnait toute entière...Comme il me l'avait demandé.

J'imprimais de plus en plus fort des mouvements inverses contre sa main, mais bientôt mes jambes se dérobèrent sous l'ampleur des sensations divines qu'il me procuraient, j'étais sur le point de jouir. Reconnaissant les prémisses de mon apogée, Edward se redressa et ses lèvres effleurèrent ma bouche entrouverte.

"Ouvre les yeux Bella. Regarde moi. Je veux te voir."

Incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, je lui obéit tandis qu'il m'envoyait au paradis.

Mes muscles intimes se refermèrent brutalement sur ses doigts.

" _Oui !_ " Criais-je en renversant ma tête en arrière.

"Reste avec moi" Dit Edward en suivant mon visage.

Je restais tant bien que mal rivé à ses yeux, d'un noir profond, qui semblèrent brusquement s'assombrir au delà du possible.. au delà du réel.

Un grognement de plaisir vibra dans sa poitrine. Sa main lâcha mon poignet pour recouvrir ma bouche, Il continua de me pénétrer...Et alors que mon orgasme commençait à se dissiper, un nouvel éblouissement explosa en moi et je jouit une seconde fois violement autour de ses doigts, mon cri de jouissance étouffé contre sa main.

Le corps parcouru de soubresauts de plaisir, j'enlaçais mes bras autour de son cou et embrassais mon merveilleux amant avec reconnaissance et passion.

Il se retira doucement pour m'inciter à respirer...Fonction primaire que j'avais habituellement tendance à oublier dans ses bras. Son visage angélique arborait un grand sourire, empli de fierté et d'amour.

Il s'accouda négligemment, la tête posée sur sa main. Aérienne, son autre main filait entre mes seins et récoltait les quelques gouttes de sueur sur ma peau.

"Alors..dit moi, qui préfères tu ? L'écrivain ou l'amant ? " Demanda t'il d'une voix feutrée.

" Les deux.." Lui murmurais-je en parvenant finalement à glisser ma main contre son membre. Le temps de la réciprocité était venue.

Il ferma les yeux dans un gémissement envoutant.

J'en voulait plus, je voulais lui rendre tout le plaisir qu'il m'avait donné. Impatiente, je dégrafa son jean et referma enfin ma main autour de son membre nu.

Il émit un long râle de délivrance et se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

Il était si dur, merveilleusement doux.

_"Oui !"_ Gémit il d'une voix grave et sensuelle.

J'amplifiais mes mouvements..Dieu, Il était encore plus beau durant ces moments là...Irréellement beau...Et il était à moi.

Il exaltait des plaintes de plaisir tandis que j'approfondissais mes caresses. Il renvoya brusquement sa tête en arrière lors d'une pression plus forte.

Cette vision d'Edward était magique, terriblement excitante, et au fur et à mesure de mes caresses, mon désir pour lui me dévorait à nouveau...En fait je réalisais qu'il ne m'avait jamais quitté...

"_Dieu..oui.."_ Gémis t'il, perdu dans l'ivresse du plaisir.

Dire que je pensais, qu'après les événements de cette nuit, il fuirait le contact physique, ayant trop peur de lui même....J'étais si heureuse de mon erreur de jugement.

Gênée par le faible accès qu'offrait son jean entrouvert, mon autre main s'attela à baisser d'avantage son pantalon. Le jean enfin à mi-cuisse, Edward feula en sourdine et ses jambes tressautèrent lorsque ma main libératrice remonta entre ses cuisses et s'aventura sur ses bourses. Je n'avais pas encore osé les caresser jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Edward gémit en s'arquant contre ma main, comme pour me signifier qu'il en voulait plus. Mon dieu, mon intimité était trempée.

"B..Bella.." Soupira t'il, comme égaré.

"Bella..."Appela t'il plus clairement, la voix teintée d'un étrange tension.

Bien que ses gémissements ne laissaient aucun doute quant au plaisir qu'il prenait, je retirais ma main plus en bas, croyant un instant que je ne m'y prenait pas exactement comme il l'aurait voulu

Il secoua péniblement la tête dans la négation.

"N-Non...Bella.." Bredouilla t'il.

Un peu confuse , je repris mes caresses avec une ampleur supplémentaire.

Edward se cambrant sensuellement contre ma main en gémissant.

"Ton..Ton père s'apprête à monter..." Lâcha t'il entre deux râles.

A ses mots, je retirai brusquement mes mains comme si sa peau m'avait brulée les doigts, et mon corps se figea d'épouvante.

Edward cligna des yeux et secoua lentement la tête, comme si il sortait d'un rêve.

Je réalisais soudain ce qui s'était passé et un sourire étira mes lèvres, oubliant un instant l'urgence de la situation...J'avais cru un instant que ma gaucherie, mon inexpérience étaient à l'origine de ses plaintes..Or c'était tout le contraire...Edward prenait tellement de plaisir que j'avais réussi un instant à le déstabiliser ! D'ordinaire, après avoir capté ce genre de pensés chez mon père, il aurait réagi aussitôt..Or il n'avait pas pu réagir...Il n'était même pas parvenu à parler correctement...Il avait bredouillé ! Je fus grisée par cette révélation : Il avait été à ma merci....

"Vite Bella." Dit il finalement, coupant court à mon autosatisfaction.

Son jean était remis, il avait apparemment retrouvé tous ses esprits.

"A tout à l'heure.." Chuchota t'il avant de bondir avec grâce à la fenêtre.

"Non !" Chuchotais brusquement.

Je courais le rejoindre et pris son bras, lui intimant de me suivre.

"Va te cacher dans la salle de bain.." Lui indiquais-je.

"Bella.." Protesta t'il.

"Non, tu ne part pas d'ici, un point c'est tout..Je m'occupe de Charlie." L'interrompis-je.

L'air étonné (ou amusé je ne sus pas vraiment ), Il me suivit finalement dans la salle de bain. Je saisis mon peignoir pendu au mur et lui referma la porte au nez.

J'étais moi même étonné par mon comportement, tout ce que je savais au fond de moi, c'était qu'il n'était pas question que je laisse partir Edward. Il avait envie de moi, j'avais envie de lui...Je refusais de remettre à plus tard l'assouvissement de nos désir respectifs. Au diable mes courbatures...Au diable Charlie..

Edward ou mes hormones déchainées, ou les deux m'avaient rendu folle.

J'arrangeais vaguement mon lit, espérant que Charlie n'aperçoive pas le déluge de duvet sur celui-ci. Le temps particulièrement gris plongeait ma chambre dans une pénombre opportun.

Au même moment des coups retentirent sur la porte de ma chambre.

"Bella ?" Appela Charlie.

Je pris une grande inspiration et entrouvrit la porte en feignant un bâillement.

"Bonjour Bella...Il est 11 heure passée....."

"Je sais Ch..papa..J'allais prendre ma douche..Je te rejoins dans un moment..."

"D'accord.." Il fit mine de partir mais revint sur ses pas, les traits songeurs.

Heureusement qu'il n'entendait pas le vacarme de mon rythme cardiaque à cet instant.

"Euh..Hummm...D'ou proviennent ces plumes dans tes cheveux ?" Demanda t'il un peu mal à l'aise.

Argg..J'avais complètement oublié que mes cheveux étaient clairsemés de ce fichu duvet.

C'était sans aucun doute une vision suffisamment incongrue pour que Charlie me questionne, lui qui d'habitude était si embarrassé lorsqu'il me croisait en simple pyjama ou en peignoir.

Je déglutit lentement.

"Oh..Humm...J'ai eu un sommeil agité...J'ai fait un cauchemar..Et..Je crois..que j'ai tapé dans mon oreiller pendant ce mauvais rêve..Il..Il n'a pas résisté...Je l'ai éventré.." Mentis-je honteusement.

"Eh bien, ça devait être un sacré cauchemar..." Dit il après un court silence. Mon mensonge grossier semblait fonctionner.

"Humm..C'est curieux car moi aussi j'ai fait des drôles de rêves. Pas vraiment des cauchemars...C'était surtout des bruits..Des bruits étranges..."

"Ah ?" Feignis-je, la voix tremblante.

Il opina la tête, soudain désireux de discuter.

"Oui..On aurait dit ..des rugissements...Oui, des rugissement d'un animal sauvage....Je suis même venu te voir cette nuit...Il semblait provenir surtout de ta chambre..."

"Un..animal sauvage ?" Dis-je d'un ton faussement moqueur.

"Ouais...Je sais c'est idiot...je crois que mon dernier verre avec Billy n'est pas étranger à tout cela.." Dit il, penaud.

J'eus alors un soupçon de scrupules devant son attitude embarrassé..Je lui laissait pensé qu'il avait trop bu - ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faut d'ailleurs- alors qu'il était dans le vrai.

Il se gratta les cheveux, nerveux.

" Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris..Mais les bruits semblaient si réels..." Il secoua la tête.

"Les faits d'hivers de Neilton ont du me tracasser dans mon sommeil..." Marmonna t'il.

"Neilton..La petite ville près du lac de Quinault ? Qu'est t'il arrivé ? " Demandais-je intriguée par le timbre brusquement sombre de sa voix.

Le vacarme lointain d'un touch-down du match à la télé emplit le salon. Charlie jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers le salon d'où monta le brouhaha de supporteurs ravis. Il fut apparemment chagriné d'avoir raté ce point.

"Oublie tout ça...Je te prépare un déjeuner...A tout à l'heure..Et ne reste pas une heure sous la douche., il est déjà tard..!" Dit il hâtivement.

"Oui, promis.!." Acquiesçais-je, secrètement victorieuse.

Charlie ne reviendrait plus à la charge parce qu'il s'était assuré que j'étais réveillée...Et qu'en plus son précieux match n'était pas encore terminé.

Je me surpris pour la deuxième fois à bénir les retransmissions de sport à la télé !

Je ne me reconnaissais vraiment plus...Jamais je ne m'aurais cru capable de mentir à ce point à mon père...capable de vouloir faire l'amour sachant qu'à tout moment il pourrait nous surprendre...Non, je n'étais plus la même Bella.

Le cœur porté par le désir, je refermais la porte et tournais le verrou.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit avant que je ne saisisse la poignet.

"Je ne te savait pas si bonne comédienne..." Dit il en souriant, les bras croisés, une jambe pliée, son pied contre le mur.

J'avançais et ferma lentement la porte derrière moi. Une lueur d'agitation se lisait dans ses yeux ténébreux.

"Que ne ferais je pas pour être encore dans tes bras ?" Murmurais-je sensuellement tandis que

mes mains tremblotantes entrouvrirent les pans de mon peignoir. Lentement je le fit glisser le long de mes épaule, puis le laissa tombé paresseusement au sol.

Dans un grognement urgent, Edward retira ses vêtements à une vitesse vampirique, qui s'étalèrent en désordre sur le sol.

J'arrêtais de respirer, toujours subjuguée par sa beauté.

Il était...sublime..Sa virilité était impressionnante, tendue à se rompre...N'attendant que sa délivrance.

Mes quelques scrupules à mentir à Charlie s'évanouirent définitivement devant ce corps si sexy !

Ses yeux envieux scrutèrent mon corps, mais je les vis s'attarder un peu trop longuement sur mon entaille dans le cou, puis sur mes ecchymoses, qui, dans la pleine lumière, tranchaient nettement avec ma peau claire.

Le sérieux de son visage me fit alors craindre que sa culpabilité débordante ne ressurgisse.

J'approchais rapidement mes mains de son torse. Edward gémit à mon contact, la seconde suivante j'étais collée au mur, sa bouche dans mon cou, ses mains puissantes soulevèrent mes cuisses, qui encerclèrent instinctivement son bassin.

Je remerciais le ciel...Sa culpabilité semblait être dépassé par son désir.

Dans un feulement envoûtant, il ondula langoureusement son membre contre mon intimité humide.

"Nous ne devrions pas Bella..." Murmura t'il d'une voix désireuse mais tourmenté.

Ma conviction fut de courte durée, j'avais malheureusement vu juste....Il luttait toujours contre ses démons intérieurs. Mais j'étais bel et bien déterminer à chasser cette culpabilité envahissante et rabat-joie. J'eus ma petite idée pour le mettre à bout...

"Non..Nous ne devrions pas.." Murmurais-je sensuellement, en me pressant d'avantage contre lui. Il huma mes cheveux dans un grognement déchirant.

" Tu me rend fou Bella.... " Chuchota t'il dans ma chevelure.

Témoin des souffrances qu'il endurait du fait de résister ainsi à son désir, je ne pouvais que le prendre au mot.

"Si tu savais a quel point tu m'as troublé tout à l'heure Bella.." Murmura t'il avant de déposer des baisers ensorcelants dans mon cou, sur mon épaule.

"Montre moi.." Lui susurrais-je en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Un grognement troublant roula dans sa gorge.

"Ce..ne serait pas raisonnable Bella.." Souffla t'il contre ma peau.

Ses doigts filèrent délicatement sur mes fesses.

"Laisse moi te dire ce qui n'aurait pas été raisonnable..." Chuchotais-je en brossant lentement mes lèvres contre sa joue. Il répondit à mes caresses par un doux ronronnement.

"Si mon père n'était pas monté.." Je déglutis, un peu nerveuse. "...Mes lèvres auraient enfin su quel goût tu avais...." Finis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Sa respiration se fit aussitôt tumultueuse et bruyante.

Il se pressa contre moi en grognant d'une manière presque effrayante, et son torse puissant, qui suivait le rythme troublée de sa respiration soulevait outrageusement mes seins emprisonnées contre son corps. C'était irréel.

Jamais ses yeux n'avaient reflétés une telle tempête, une telle confusion.

"Montre moi.." Répétais-je à demi voix, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le corps frissonnant.

A ces mots, je me retrouvais soudain, mains et ventre, plaqué contre le mur carrelée. Sans me laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, il me pénétra d'un coup puissant, qui me fit perdre mon souffle.

Il m'écarta un peu pour me pencher en avant, mes bras tendus contre le mur. Je gémis sous ma victoire éclatante. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches, et il entama un doux et lent va et vient. Une main s'insinua entre mes cuisses pour caresser doucement mon intimité.

Pressant mes doigts contre le mur, cette position et le rythme languide de ces caresse fit naitre en moi une excitation et un plaisir sauvage.

"_Edward.."_ Gémis-je un peu trop fort.

Son grognement impérieux me rappela à plus de discrétion...M'envoyant en même tant des ondes de plaisirs le long de ma colonne vertébrale....Il interrompit ses mouvements,

l'une de ses mains quitta mes hanches et du coin de l'œil, je le vis ouvrir le robinet de la douche, tout près de nous.

Il reprit son allure douce mais possessive, le bruit de l'eau camouflaient nos râles de plaisirs simultanés.

Edward allait et venait sans le moindre effort, gémissant et retenant ses grognement.

Il frottait doucement mon clitoris en petit mouvement circulaires, sans interrompre une seconde ses élans.

"_Oui..."_ Gémis-je, savourant le plaisir de cette double stimulation.

Je sentais qu'il se retenait, mais ses assauts s'intensifièrent, devenant plus puissants, plus possessifs. Sa rudesse presque animale dépassait toutes mes attentes...et correspondait exactement à ce que je souhaitais à cet instant ! Je me mordis la lèvre pour me retenir de crier sous le plaisir croissant.

"_Je t'aime tant Bella_" Gémis Edward, qui semblait aussi tout proche de jouir.

Mon corps n'était plus qu'une sensation frénétique..chauffé à blanc par le désir et le plaisir.

Edward appuya plus fermement son pouce contre mon centre tout en accélérant le rythme de son bassin. Secoué d'ivresse, je sentis soudain mes muscles se contractaient avec violence contre son membre.

Edward se pencha brusquement sur mon dos et couvrit ma bouche de sa main.

Réduite au silence, mon cri de jouissance s'égara dans sa main.

"_Dieu Bella..Oui_ ! " Gémit il d'une voix tremblante.

Ses mains s'appuyèrent brutalement contre le mur. Ses doigts se crispèrent dangereusement contre le carrelage tandis que des grondements sourds roulèrent en lui. Je sentis derrière moi les secousses que sa jouissance imprima à son corps somptueux.

Une félicité sans nom nous enveloppait, et Edward embrassa ma nuque avec dévotion.

Il se retira doucement, me retourna et m'embrassa avec une douceur inouïe, qui tranchait avec la rudesse virile dont il venait de faire preuve. J'étais épuisée, je n'osais pas penser aux courbatures supplémentaires dont je souffrirais certainement ce soir..car qu'importe...j'étais comblée.

Je me retirais de ses lèvres tendres et posa mon front contre le sien, souriant d'hébétude.

"Bella Swan...." Murmura t'il un lent sourire aux lèvres.

"La plus dangereuse des créatures..." Termina t'il

"Je dois vraiment rejoindre Charlie.." Chuchotais-je en lançant un regard en direction de la cabine de douche d'où s'échappait un grand nuage de vapeur.

"Il est en train de se demander comment on peut rester aussi longtemps sous une douche." Dit il en souriant.

"Je pourrais lui fournir la réponse, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'apprécie..."

J'étouffais un rire, puis m'extirpa de sa délicieuse étreinte.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la cabine, j'aperçus son regard subitement glacial.

Je suivis son regard et vit à mon tour la raison de son brusque changement d'humeur.

Deux nouvelles ecchymoses étaient apparues sur mes hanche. Je fut surprise par la rapidité de leur apparition, elles recouvraient en partie les autres marques bleu mauves déjà présente à ces endroits.

"Je n'aurais pas du.." Marmonna haineusement Edward contre lui même, les poings serrés.

"Non, Edward, ne recommence pas...C'est moi qui t'ai poussé à bout, et j'en suis très heureuse..."

Il me regarda comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit.

"Je me fiche de ces bleus et tu devrais en faire autant..de toute manière ce ne sera bientôt plus un problème !" Dis-je avec assurance.

Il leva un sourcil étonné.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?" Demanda t'il, maintenant plus curieux que furieux.

Je lui adressa un sourire énigmatique et m'avança lentement sous la douche.

"Je t'expliquerais tout en détail Laisse moi une petite heure pour déjeuner avec Charlie..."

"Bella !" Me pressa t'il, impatient.

"Dans une heure ! " Répétais-je, intraitable

Il grogna en désaccord.

Je ris.

"...En plus j'ai une faim de loup...à cause de toi.." Chuchotais-je en déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

Un brusque élan de confiance m'envahit, j'étais sûre que cette fois-ci je parviendrais à le convaincre..... à le convaincre de faire partie intégrante de son monde... de devenir un vampire.

TBC...

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu......Pensez à moi.....**.MERCI POUR VOS COMM, VERITABLE MOTEUR DE MON ECRITURE.....**


	19. Chapter 19

MERCI à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews !!!!! C'est du bonheur en barre !!!!lol

Ca fait vraiment chaud au cœur... Y'a pas de mots pour décrire ma joie lorsque je clique sur ma messagerie et que je découvre vos encouragements.........C'est plus que grisant...Et très stimulant !!!!!!!

Je tiens donc à vous remercier personnellement pour vos p'tits ou gros encouragements, , merci donc à :

**Cindy Placide****, ****Lenerol****, ****xalexeex25****, ****jelly bells****, ****, Nany, ****AnZeLe42100****, ****Letmesign23****, ****maielle****, marian, ****bostondirty****, ****VeroNiQue22****, ****melacullen****, ****Nienna-lo****, ****twilight007****, marie, ****AuroreAthena****, ****appaloosa****, ****caro30****, séraphine, ****schaeffer****, ****ironique****, Amandine, Caroline, Laura, ****Hilaidora****, gaya22, ****annecullen69****,emy299****, ****1christelle1aliecullen4ever****, sophiebelier, SNT59, ****oliveronica cullen massen****, ****aude77****, ****chriwyatt****, ****Tali-ange****, ****LettyM****, ude, Cécile, ****alice'n'tom****, ****Badine****, ****Miss Lunatik****, ****louise malone****, severine, maryline, ****Ally1915****, ****Joeymalia42****, ****Galswinthe****, SNT59, ****popolove****, anais, ****bellardtwilight****, ****eliloulou****, ****kacie27****, ****Sonia-S**** , kmi, ****veronika crepuscule****, ****emy13****, Lauri, , ****lily7807****, ****acoco****, ****like-lemon****, Jessica, ****lena -lna933-****, ****xx-just-me****, Sweety, ****vans1985****, Juliiiette, mimi cracra, Lucile 0 ... **et toutes celles ou ceux que j'oublie , qui me lisent depuis le début et qui n'ont peut être pas laissé de review lors du dernier chapitre. Je pense à vous aussi !

Voilà c'est fait...lol Bien sur, continuer comme ça...lol !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maintenant revenons à nos moutons....Voici donc la suite, un peu modifiée, à cause du chapitre bonus, mais bon ça va, je reprend le fil prévu de ma fic. Pour répondre à une question récurrente qui a l'air de tirailler pas mal d'entre vous : oui Bella sera bien transformée...Mais chut...Ce sera pour plus tard ( mais pas trop ! ), je suis encore en train de réfléchir quant aux conditions de sa mutation...

Bien assez parlé...J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira....Désolée pour les coquines et le coquin ( oui, j'ai un lecteur - alice'n'tom - suis trop fière...lol ) que vous êtes, mais c'est un chapitre soft -un peu court désolé, trop de boulot, trop de famille !...-. Mais pas d'inquiétude...Je prévois pas mal de passages citronnés pour la suite....;-) Et désolé encore pour mon irrégularité dans mes post....

**Sur ce, très bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos reviews !!!!! Encore, encore, encore......!!!**

**P.S : J-10 avant le deuxième volet du film de nos héros préférés !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Décision

_"Je me fiche de ces bleus et tu devrais en faire autant..de toute manière ce ne sera bientôt plus un problème !" Dis-je avec assurance._

_Il leva un sourcil étonné._

_"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?" Demanda t'il, maintenant plus curieux que furieux._

_Je lui adressa un sourire énigmatique et m'avança lentement sous la douche._

_"Je t'expliquerais tout en détail Laisse moi une petite heure pour déjeuner avec Charlie..."_

_"Bella !" Me pressa t'il, impatient. _

_"Dans une heure ! " Répétais-je, intraitable_

_Il grogna en désaccord._

_Je ris._

_"...En plus j'ai une faim de loup...à cause de toi.." Chuchotais-je en déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres._

_Un brusque élan de confiance m'envahit, j'étais sûre que cette fois-ci je parviendrais à le convaincre..... à le convaincre de faire partie intégrante de son monde... de devenir un vampire._

Edward n'était plus dans la chambre lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain. Drapée dans ma serviette de bain, je m'avançais à la fenêtre et l'aperçu, assit dans sa voiture, garée un peu en retrait de la maison, les yeux rivées dans ma direction. En souriant délicatement, il mima le cercle d'une montre imaginaire à son poignet. Une heure. Il me rappelait que j'avais une heure avant qu'il ne frappe à la porte de Charlie. Même frustrée de devoir attendre, il respectait sans broncher ma volonté..en vrai gentleman qu'il était. Je lui sourit à mon tour puis m'éloigna de la fenêtre.

Je m'habillais rapidement, pensant à mettre un col roulé pour dissimuler l'entaille dans mon cou ( je me voyais mal en expliquer l'origine à Charlie). Je ramassais grossièrement le déluge de plumes sur mon lit puis rejoignis Charlie dans la cuisine...d'où provenait une alléchante odeur de bacon.

"Juste à temps." Dit-il en servant mon assiette.

Il semblait fier du déjeuner qu'il avait préparé.

Malgré ses faibles talents culinaires, les œufs brouillés au bacon grillé, accompagné de pancakes au miel qui ornaient la table, me convenait parfaitement.

J'en avais l'eau à la bouche.

"Cela sent très bon" Dis je en m'asseyant à table.

Charlie sourit discrètement et s'installa à son tour.

Affamée, j'attaquais sans tarder mon assiette.

" Tu as l'air fatiguée, mais au moins tu as bon appétit à ce que je vois."

"Hmoui.." fis-je la bouche pleine.

Charlie m'observait d'un air amusé, visiblement heureux que je fasse honneur à son repas.

"Tu as prévu quelque chose pour cet après midi ?.."

La bouche toujours pleine, j'opinais de la tête tout en me servant un grand verre de jus d'orange. J'étais vraiment affamée.

"Tu rejoins tes amis ? Angela peut être ? " Enchaina t'il d'un air détaché.

"Non, Edward viens me chercher tout à l'heure." Lui répondis je après avoir bu d'une seule traite mon verre.

Je savais pertinemment la tête qu'il allait faire à cette annonce.

Effectivement, son visage se renfrogna.

"Il est revenu de son stage d'étude." Lui rappelais-je.

"J'avais oublié.." Grommela t'il, tout en piquant sa fourchette rageuse dans le tas de pancakes.

"Papa..." Fis-je d'un ton las. Malgré le respect qu'il portait à Carlisle et sa famille, il ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée qu'Edward et moi sortions ensemble.

Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de me lancer un semblant regard d'excuse.

Le repas se termina dans un silence pesant, Charlie s'était ensuite plongé dans un grand nettoyage de ses armes de chasse pendant que je terminais de ranger la vaisselle. Pendant cette tache, je repensais à l'attitude de Jacob la soirée dernière. Malgré tous mes efforts pour ne pas y penser, la réaction de rejet que j'avais ressenti lors du diner ressurgit dans ma tête... Il fallait vraiment que je l'appelle pour clarifier la situation, il était mon seul véritable ami et je ne voulais pas le perdre.

Trois coups retentirent à la porte d'entrée et m'arrachèrent à ma réflexion.

"J'y vais." dis-je aussitôt.

J'ouvrais la porte d'entrée et découvris, sans surprise, Edward sur le perron, un bras dans le dos.

"L'heure est passé." Me dit- il dans un sourire charmeur.

"Pas une minute de plus j'imagine."

"Pas une minute de plus.." Répéta t'il d'une voix de velours.

Je m'étirais sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qu'il cachait dans son dos.

Il rit doucement puis déploya enfin son bras et je découvris dans sa main un surprenant bouquet de fleurs sauvages. La déclinaison de couleurs était saisissante, le centre du bouquet d'un rouge sombre semblait formait un cœur. Le tout était lié d'une élégante tresse d'herbes. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il y avait une telle variété de fleurs à cette époque de l'année.

"C'est magnifique." Bredouillais-je en effleurant les délicates pétales d'une d'entre elles.

J'étais très émue, c'était la première fois que l'on m'offrait des fleurs ( celles que j'avais reçu lors de mon séjour à l'hôpital l'an dernier ne comptaient pas...). Cela pouvait sembler idiot, mais cette petite attention m'emplit le ventre de milliers de papillons.

Edward s'avança et m'embrassa avec une tendresse infini.

"Quelques fleurs pour la plus belle des fleurs..." Chuchota t'il à mon oreille.

Il me remis le bouquet dans les mains, je remarquai une petite note pliée à l'extrémité.

Edward recula soudainement.

"Bonjour Edward."

Je sursautai à la voix de Charlie... particulièrement déplaisante. Je ne l'avais pas attendu nous rejoindre, à l'inverse d'Edward naturellement.

"Sheriff Swann.." Répondit poliment Edward.

Un silence s'installa.

"Humm..Je devrais aller les mettre dans l'eau.." dis-je, en notant le coup d'œil acéré de Charlie sur le bouquet.

Je pris la main d'Edward et nous passions devant lui.

Charlie referma la porte derrière nous et nous rejoins dans la cuisine. Je pris furtivement le petit mot introduit entre deux fleurs et le glissa dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

Malgré son austérité flagrante, il tira une chaise en faveur d'Edward, se rasseyait et se remit négligemment à son ouvrage.

Comme toujours, Edward affichait une sérénité a toute épreuve.

"Bella m'a dit que tu étais partie en stage d'étude.." Dit il après avoir souffler dans le canon de son fusil.

Je me mit désespérément à la recherche d'un vase dans les placards.

"Oui, moi et mes frères." Répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

"Je croyais pourtant que tu étais un excellent élève."

"Papa !" Le réprimandais-je pour sa remarque désobligeante.

"Quoi ? Je discute, c'est tout.." Fit il en se retournant vers moi, comme si de rien n'était.

Je lui fit les gros yeux, et je vis Edward sourire en coin, tout cela semblait l'amusé.

" J'avais des lacunes dans une matière..." Fit Edward en me regardant avec attention.

"J'ai donc voulu y remédier..et je suis très heureux des progrès que j'ai réalisé ces derniers jours.." Rajouta t'il en me donnant une œillade.

Je faillit laisser échapper l'unique vase poussiéreux que je venais enfin de trouver.

Je lui destinais, à son tour, mon regard réprobateur.

Discrètement, son sourire s'agrandit en réponse à mon avertissement muet. Je sentis mes joues s'empourpraient..Oui, il semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

Charlie, trop occupé à nettoyer son arme dans les moindres recoins, ne fit pas attention à Edward, qui me taquinait ouvertement.

"Quelle est cette matière ?" Demanda Charlie

"Voilà les fleurs sont dans l'eau ! On y va ?" M'étranglais-je brusquement.

Mon père me regarda d'un air ahuri alors que j'attrapais mon manteau et l'enfiler à la hâte.

"Ou allez vous ?" Demanda t'il, sa précédente question déjà oubliée.

"Chez moi...mes parents ont hâte de revoir Bella..."

"Ma mère serait d'ailleurs ravi de votre présence.." Rajouta t'il sur le même ton convaincant.

Edward savait pertinemment que Charlie refuserait l'invitation, elle avait juste pour but de le rassurer. Entendre que l'on ne serait pas seul chez lui, était tout ce que Charlie avait besoin de savoir pour nous laisser partir en paix.

S'il savait...Un frisson me traversa comme j'imaginais le drame si il nous avait découvert un peu plus tôt.

"Humm..Non, non..tu remercieras tes parents...Mais..J'ai pas mal de dossiers à terminer." Dit il un peu mal à l'aise. Charlie ne mentait peut être pas, j'avais remarqué la pile de dossier sur la table du salon, il était rare qu'il rapporte du travail à la maison. Cela devait être important.

"Je le ferais" Répondit Edward, d'une voix neutre, toujours dénué de toute trace de mensonges. Sa facilité à feindre m'étonnerait toujours.

Edward et mon père se levèrent.

"Bien..Bon amusez vous bien.." Dit Charlie maladroitement.

"A tout à l'heure" Lui lançais-je rapidement, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, être hors de cette maison.

Une fois dehors, je lâchais un énorme soupir de soulagement et Edward ria en douce.

"Quelle torture.." Murmurais-je en me dirigeant vers sa voiture.

"Et encore tu n'entend pas ses pensées.." Dit il en m'ouvrant galamment la portière.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

"Je ne veux même pas y penser.."

Son rire cristallin retentit dans la voiture.

"Quant à toi, tu ne perd rien pour attendre.."

Il cligna des yeux en souriant, m'offrant l'image même de l'innocence.

Même si je l'avais vraiment voulu, je n'aurais pas pu être en colère contre lui.

Nous arrivions rapidement au chemin qui menait chez les Cullen's - Edward conduisait comme à son habitude à une vitesse excessive- mais au lieu d'emprunter l'étroit sentier, il le dépassa. Je tournais la tête et regardais le chemin s'éloignait.

"Nous n'allons pas chez toi ?" Demandais je un peu étonnée.

"Non" Dit il sans plus de détails.

"Où m'emmènes tu ? "

"Dans les bois..." Dit il dans un sourire énigmatique.

" Un endroit que je connais ? " Demandais je intrigué par sa réponse plus que vague.

Il secoua la tête.

"Ai confiance petite curieuse." Murmura t'il.

Un quart d'heure après, la voiture quitta la route principale pour s'engouffrer dans un chemin presque invisible.

Le chemin était plus que chaotique et se termina finalement en impasse, formée par une abondante et impénétrable végétation. Personne ne semblait jamais venir ici. Et pour cause, il n'y avait rien ici, seulement un véritable mur d'arbres et de fougères gigantesques.

Je regardais Edward d'un air circonspect.

Dans un sourire, il saisit un petit sac à dos sur la banquette arrière.

Il sortit et avant que je ne puisse faire un geste, il ouvrait déjà ma portière.

Une fois dehors, il glissa le sac sur mes épaules sans un mot puis la seconde suivante il me hissa sur son dos.

"Cramponne toi bien" Murmura t'il.

Je resserrais mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui, telle une araignée sur sa proie.

Mes cheveux furent soudain balayés par le vent. Edward bondit sur un arbre, pour presque aussitôt en rejoindre un autre, et un autre avec une grâce et une fluidité incroyable. La végétation passait devant mes yeux à une vitesse folle, et malgré sa vitesse de déplacement, Edward progressait sans aucun bruit, son aisance surhumaine lui conférait une dominance absolue sur son environnement.

Il s'arrêta brusquement sur un immense chêne centenaire.

"Toujours là ?" Fit-il dans un sourire.

J'opinais de la tête, en resserrant d'avantage ses épaules.

"Bien"

Tel un félin, il remonta rapidement le long du tronc, puis bondit à nouveau en direction d'un autre arbre, bien plus éloigné. J'avais l'impression grisante de voler au milieu des bois.

Nous atteignions des hauteurs impressionnantes, Edward semblait longer l'une des nombreuses montagnes de la vallée. Soudain, la pénombre fit place à la clarté et mes yeux se plissèrent sous les rayons inattendus du soleil.

Edward ralentit, et je distinguais en contre bas, une minuscule clairière, perdue entre la forêt et le flanc escarpé de la montagne. Edward redescendit doucement, l'air fut étrangement plus doux.

Le soleil se découvrait au gré des déplacements des nuages, ce qui me permettait, par intermittence, d'admirer son visage s'ornait de milles brillants.

"Nous sommes arrivés" Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

J'étais tellement absorbée par sa beauté que je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que l'on ne se déplaçait plus...et que nous avions rejoint la terre ferme.

"Tu peux rester accrocher à mon dos si tu as en envie.." Rajouta t'il, amusé.

"Oh !..Euh non, non.." Dis-je, en mettant pied à terre.

Edward m'ôta délicatement le sac de mes épaules.

Le pas un peu vacillant après cette virée aérienne, j'avançais lentement et prudemment. Je reconnu très vite certaines fleurs du bouquet qu'Edward venait de m'offrir.

Cette petite enclave semblait tout droit sortie d'un conte des frères Grimm. Elle était certainement baigné de soleil par beau temps, car elle regorgeait de fleurs en tout genre, ce qui rendait cet endroit bien plus chatoyant que le reste de la forêt. Personne ne pouvait venir jusqu'ici, il n'y avait aucun sentier, ou n'en serait-ce qu'une ébauche, qui le desservait. Un véritable rempart d'arbres -centenaires pour la plupart- et de fougères à la taille démesurée, encerclaient farouchement ce véritable havre de paix.

Edward sortit une couverture du sac et la déploya sur l'herbe épaisse et humide.

"Viens" Dit il en m'invitant à m'allonger avec lui, tous deux sur le dos, face au ciel capricieux.

"Cet endroit est stupéfiant.."

"Je savais qu'il te plairait.." Me dit il en se roulant sur le côté vers moi.

J'imitais son mouvement.

La paume de sa main voyagea lascivement sur ma hanche.

"Est ce douloureux ? "Me demanda t'il, soucieux.

Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas oublié mes blessures survenues au cours de notre dernière relation.

"Non." Répondis-je sincèrement. Le petit échauffement que je ressentais n'était pas à proprement dit douloureux...Ni même mes courbatures...C'était surtout un rappel du plaisir qu'il m'avait donné..et que mon corps, si près du sien, recommençait déjà à réclamer.

"Dit moi Bella... Que tu voulais dire lorsque tu m'as dit que bientôt se ne serait plus un problème..? " Me demanda t'il finalement, après un long silence.

Son visage avait pris une gravité plus profonde.

Nous y étions. Je respirais profondément..Le moment était venu de lui avouer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, et j'étais bien décidée à réussir cette fois.

"Si je deviens comme toi, cela ne sera plus un problème...Je..Je veux que tu me transformes...Je ne veux plus attendre." Dis je rapidement, mon cœur battant à tout rompre.

Edward ne dit rien.

Je m'asseyais lentement en tailleur, Edward fit de même, toujours sans un mot.

A ma grande surprise et pour la première fois il semblait vouloir me laisser poursuivre sur ce sujet.

"Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir Edward...C'est insupportable de voir ce que tu endures à cause de moi...Nous ne pouvons plus continuer ainsi. Je ne veux plus que tu te tortures au moindre bleu sur ma peau, ou sur ce que tu aurais pu me faire...Je ne veux plus que tu sois obliger de te contenir. Je..Je ne veux pas rester humaine, Edward, je veux être comme toi, je veux que l'on soit enfin totalement ensemble...Je ne veux plus attendre désormais, c'est trop dur...Je n'attendrais pas une année de plus, je t'aime Edward....et.. je veux pouvoir te montre à quel point.. Je veux que nous puissions faire librement l'amour, sans contraintes....C'était pour toutes ses raisons que j'ai agi aussi stupidement la nuit dernière...J'avais rêvé que tu me mordais pendant que nous faisions l'amour...Je voul-"

Je m'interrompis brusquement, réalisant que quelque chose clochait..... Edward m'écoutait argumenter mon vœu de devenir un vampire sans broncher, sans émettre un seul désaccord, ce n'était vraiment pas normal.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Edward ? " Demandais je brusquement, suspicieuse.

Il me regardait d'un air solennel.

"J'accepte."

Je clignais des yeux, ébahie.

"Que...Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? " Demandais-je lentement, priant pour que je ne sois pas en train de rêver.

Les traits de son visage étaient mélancoliques, mais l'ombre d'un sourire se joua sur ses lèvres.

"J'accepte de te transformer en vampire."

Je portais ma main à ma bouche pour contenir mon cri de joie et de surprise. Je me pinçais même le bras pour voir si tout cela était vrai, mon geste enfantin fit rire Edward.

"C'est tellement inattendu que je veux être sûr que je ne suis pas en plein rêve." Me justifiais-je.

Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où j'avais tenté de le convaincre de me mordre, et à chaque fois je m'étais heurté à son refus ou il avait esquivé le sujet, le reportant toujours à plus tard. Il voulait tant que je profite encore de la vie....ce changement brutal cachait quelque chose.

"Edward, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ce changement ? " Demandais-je la voix tendue.

Il soupira, le regard triste.

"Je n'ai plus le choix."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?...C'est à cause de Jasper ? "

Il secoua la tête.

"Non, Bella, c'est plus grave. Si cela ne concernait que lui..J'aurais pus encore attendre.."

J'étais confuse.

Ses yeux reflétaient une profonde tristesse..ainsi qu'une certaine inquiétude.

"Je connais ton souhait Bella et je sais que je l'ai trop souvent éludé...Et je dois être honnête, si d'autres raisons ne m'y contraignaient pas, je t'aurais encore persuader d'attendre. "

"Quelles sont ces raisons ? "

"Alice et Jasper m'ont fait part d'une grave réalité que j'ai totalement négligé. " Il s'arrêta un instant, semblant furieux contre lui.

"Tu es en danger Bella, bien plus qu'avant." Repris t'il.

Je réfléchis un instant.

"A cause..de mon odeur ? C'est ça n'est-ce-pas ?"

Il hocha doucement la tête.

"Elle est devenue très puissante, aucun vampire ne pourrait y résister s'il croisait ta route.

Je voudrais avoir une autre solution...Mais il n'y en a pas...Si tu reste humaine, je ne peux pas garantir ta sécurité...Je ne supportais pas que l'on te fasse du mal.."

Sa voix s'était presque étranglé à la fin de sa phrase... Il semblait bien plus apeuré que d'habitude à l'éventualité que je me fasse attaquer. Je ne l'avait jamais vu si anxieux. Il ne me disait pas tout.

"Edward, dis moi ce qui t'effraie à ce point."

Il se tendit et sembla surpris par mon affirmation.

Il serra ses poings et fixa le sol.

"Je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose."

A contre cœur il releva la tête.

"Jasper m'a fait part d'un autre risque.." Dit il d'une voix frêle.

Je ne comprenais pas.

"Ton sang n'est pas le seul problème...Ton parfum attise..." il s'interrompit à nouveau, chaque mots prononcés semblant être une véritable épreuve.

Il prit une grande inspiration et son visage se figea.

"Ton parfum attise aussi le désir charnel chez les vampires. Ils pourraient t'agresser Bella, pas seulement pour s'abreuver de ton sang.."

"Oh..." Fis-je simplement d'une voix faible.

Je restais interdite face à cette nouvelle information. Malgré le frisson de dégout qui remonta le long de mon dos, mon cerveau fit une nouvelle analyse d'un fait passé et me détourna de la gravité de cette nouvelle menace.

"Attend une seconde.." Commençais-je lentement.

Edward sembla sur ses gardes, comme si il avait deviné ce que j'allais lui dire.

"Lorsque tu m'as expliqué que tu étais furieux envers Emmet, à cause de son pari idiot à ton sujet....Ce..Ce n'était pas la véritable raison, n'est ce pas ?" .

Il fixa à nouveau le sol, fuyant mon regard.

"Je suis désolé.." Dit il les dents serrées.

" L'histoire du pari est vrai...Mais c'est exact, ce n'était pour cette raison que j'étais furieux, mais parce qu'il avait éprouvé du désir pour toi ce jour là...Il y avait déjà eu un fait grave ce jour là, avec Jasper, je ne voulais pas en rajouter en te dévoilant toute la vérité au sujet de ton parfum. Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser d'avantage..C'est pourquoi j'ai préféré garder cela pour moi. C'était une erreur..."

Il releva la tête, le visage contrit.

"'J'ai vraiment été plus qu'imprudent Bella..J'étais si heureux de pouvoir faire l'amour avec toi que j'ai gravement minimisé cette particularité physique chez toi...Je suis navré Bella.."

Je capturais brusquement ses lèvres pour couper court à son inévitable accès de culpabilité et de remords, et pour lui faire clairement comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas.

Soudain je me retrouvais plaquée au sol, assaillit par ses lèvres gourmandes, son corps lourd et puissant sur moi. J'enlaçais son cou et me laissait emporter par ce baiser passionné. Son corps semblait imiter sa bouche, comme elle, celui-ci se pressait puis se relâchait contre mon corps, encore et encore, attisant le feu déjà croissant dans mon ventre.

Edward était d'ailleurs dans le même état que moi, si j'en croyais cette dureté familière que je sentais contre ma cuisse.

Edward s'arracha brusquement à mes lèvres. Haletant, bras tendus en dessus de moi il me fixait de ses yeux ténébreux.

"D-Désolé" Bredouilla t'il.

"Je croix comprendre le problème.." Murmurais je dans un sourire, comprenant qu'il s'était laissé emporter malgré lui.

Toujours sur moi, il dégagea délicatement mes cheveux de mon front.

" Je ne peux presque plus contrôler mon désir lorsque nous sommes ensemble..Si-" Il s'interrompit, les traits brusquement durcis.

"Si...un autre vampire me rencontrait, il ne résisterais pas." Terminais-je sa place.

Silencieux, ses yeux se remplirent d'une réelle et profonde crainte.

Un nouveau frisson d'effroi parcourut mon dos, et je réalisais enfin toute la dangerosité de la situation.

"Le temps joue contre nous.." Dit il doucement. " Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque d'attendre trop longtemps.."

"Combien de temps me reste il ? "

Il glissa légèrement sur le côté, et fuit à nouveau mon regard.

"Quelques mois tout au plus...Carlisle n'a jamais été confronté à un cas comme le tien, il craint que ton attraction s'amplifie encore...Tu resterais humaine le temps d'élaborer un scénario crédible à ton départ...pour ta famille et ton entourage." M'expliqua t'il, la voix emplie de regrets.

Je posais ma main sur sa joue et lui tourna le visage vers moi. Docile et triste, il se laissa faire.

"Edward, c'est ce que je veux..depuis le début." Lui dis-je, espérant chasser ses tourments.

"Finalement cette histoire d'odeur a ses bons côtés.." Rajoutais-je sur un ton enjoué.

Il se raidit instantanément.

"En quoi le risque d'être violé ou tué a de bons côtés ? " Me demanda t'il froidement.

L'insolite perception de ma situation ne lui plut guère, et au vue de son visage sidéré, je me devais de lui expliquer mes propos.

"Mon étrange attraction me permet d'obtenir ce que tu m'as toujours refusé." Lui expliquais-je dans un sourire. Celui-ci se fana dans la seconde. Les traits de son visage changèrent et je compris que mes paroles l'avaient meurtri. J'avais juste voulu dédramatiser ce qui m'arrivait. J'avais réussi le contraire.

"Edward.."

"Tu as raison..." Me coupa t'il tristement. "J'ai effectivement repousser maintes fois ton souhait de rejoindre mon monde...Et j'ai du te blesser plus d'une fois en agissant de la sorte.."

Il revint sur moi et posa sa main sur mon cœur.

"Tu souhaitais juste que je vives..C'est très louable de ta part.. Et puis je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre tu céderais..."

"Tu es prête à perdre la vie et tout ce que celle ci pourrait t'offrir... pour moi. Il m'a fallut tout ce temps et cette néfaste conjoncture pour réaliser que c'est la plus grande preuve d'amour qui soit." Murmura t'il ému.

Je reposais ma main sur la sienne et nos doigts s'entrelacèrent.

"Tu ferais la même chose si les rôles étaient inversés." Lui dis je tendrement.

Une esquisse de sourire éclaira son visage triste.

"Je croirais entendre Alice.."

"Elle est souvent de bon conseils.." Lui dis je, amusée par la comparaison.

"C'est vrai.." Chuchota t'il en effleurant mes lèvres.

Je l'embrassais tendrement, et je sentis son corps se détendre à nouveau.

Il se retira doucement et s'appuya sur son coude. Sa main se mit à tracer de fines arabesques le long de ma joue, m'envoyant de délicieuses décharges électriques.

"Tu as donc rêvé que je te transformais pendant que nous faisions l'amour..? " Me demanda t'il d'une voix feutrée.

"Le romantisme a rattrapé mon côté raisonnable..." Répondis-je avec quelques difficultés, distraite par le plaisir de ses caresses, pourtant si légères.

"Humm...la réalité s'avère malheureusement beaucoup moins romanesque..." Dit il sérieusement.

Je savais où il voulait en venir, je n'avais pas oublié la douleur que j'avais ressenti lorsque James m'avait mordu à la main. J'appréhendais bien sûr cet aspect incontournable de la mutation, mais la douleur, la pire soit elle, ne me ferait pas renoncer à m'unir à l'homme que j'aimais.

Il retroussa délicatement la manche de mon manteau qui recouvrait partiellement ma cicatrice au dos de ma main. Lentement, son doigt suivit le petit renflement de peau disgracieux.

"Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.." Murmura t'il, la voix peinée.

"Je sais..Mais tu ne peux rien n'y changer Edward..."

"J'espère le contraire...J'ai discuté avec Carlisle, il pense que si il t'administre suffisamment de dérivées morphiniques, ceux utilisés en chirurgie et qui sont très puissants, tu sombrerais dans un état proche du coma et les effets du venin serraient largement amoindris.."

Je sentis une infime hésitation dans sa voix.

" Il n'est sûr de rien..n'est ce pas ? " Demandais je doucement.

Edward secoua lentement la tête.

"Non..." Me répondit-il honnêtement.

Je me blottis contre son torse.

" Je sais qu'il fera de son mieux.." Chuchotais-je. Il ne rajouta rien et ses bras me resserrèrent dans l'espoir que l'hypothèse de Carlisle fonctionne.

Je préférais changer de sujet, j'avais bien le temps de penser à la douleur.

" Qu'est ce je vais pouvoir inventer pour expliquer mon départ ? "

Il joua avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

" Esmée a pensé à une soudaine proposition d'étude en Europe, grâce aux nombreuses connaissances de Carlsile par exemple. Nous pouvons fournir à tes parents tous les documents qui corroboraient cette histoire. Et cela te laisserait le temps d'aller rendre visite à ta mère, à Phoenix.. "

" Renée a toujours voulu que je voyage en Europe, elle sera folle de joie que j'aille étudier dans un lycée renommé de Londres..Elle n'a jamais cessé de me louer le système éducatif de ce pays... "

"Tu ne pourras pas revoir tes parents avant plusieurs années." M'interrompit il doucement, la voix éteinte.

"Oui, je m'en souviens." Répondis-je, une légère appréhension dans la voix, car un fait auquel je n'avais pas pensé heurta brusquement mon esprit.

Edward perçut bien évidemment mon changement d'humeur. Il releva mon visage vers lui, un doigt sous mon menton.

"Je suis navré de t'enlever à ta famille Bella.."

Il n'y était pas du tout.

"Ce... n'est pas le problème... Ils ont choisis leurs vies, j'ai bien conscience que je souffrirais de ne plus les voir, mais j'ai choisi la vie que je veux mener...sans regrets."

Il me regarda attentivement, l'air songeur. Lentement, son front se plissa. Son visage ne reflétait pas de la colère, mais plutôt une vieille douleur, qui assombrit nettement son regard.

Un lourd silence tomba sur nous.

"Jacob..." Dit il finalement, avec retenue.

"Non !" M'empressais-je de lui répondre.

"Il est ton ami le plus cher et tu risques de le perdre en me rejoignant.." Reprit il, le visage prostré.

Je m'assit vivement face à lui et secouais la tête en protestation à sa conclusion erroné.

"Je considère Jacob comme mon frère, mais s'il décide de mettre fin à notre amitié à cause de mon choix...cela ne changera rien, je veux vivre à tes côtés, je n'ai pas besoin de l'approbation de Jacob."

Je perçut un bref soulagement dans son regard.

"Je ne comprend pas Bella, qu'est ce qui te préoccupes alors ?" Me demanda t'il, désorienté.

Ma gorge se serra, il y a encore quelques jours, je n'avais absolument pas réaliser ce que j'allais devoir (contre mon gré) mettre de côté pendant une très longue période.

Cette brutale crainte était sans doute stupide, pourtant elle ne cessait d'enfler dans ma tête. Il posa tendrement son front contre le mien et ses bras encerclèrent ma nuque.

"Devoir te transformer sera difficile pour moi Bella...Alors je dois savoir ce qui t'effraies.." Murmura t'il.

Je me sentais stupide, en plus, j'avais réussi à rembrunir les pensées d'Edward....Tout ça à cause d'idées complètement idiotes.

Il se retira un peu m'encourageant à me livrer.

Je pris une profonde respiration.

"Tu..Tu m'as déjà expliqué qu'un nouveau-né n'avait qu'une seule obsession.." Lâchais-je, les yeux rivés au sol.

"Oui, seule la soif l'anime..Mais cet état est transitoire Bella.."

"Cet état dure deux ou trois ans..." Continuais-je d'une voix faible, comme si j'avais peur de poursuivre.

"En général, oui, ensuite nous commençons à reprendre le contrôle de nos émotions, de nos autres envies.." Sa voix diminua. "..Nous recréons des liens avec les autres.." Sa voix se tue brusquement.

Il saisit mes épaules, je relevais la tête et je vis ses yeux, écarquillés par la compréhension.

"Tu as peur de cette période ?.. Tu..tu as peur de me perdre ? " Demanda t'il avec étonnement.

Je hochais timidement la tête. Oui j'avais peur, peur de perdre mon désir, peur du comportement que je pourrais avoir à son égard, peur de ne plus pouvoir satisfaire ses nouveaux besoins.

Il lâcha lentement mes épaules, et me fixa de longues secondes et soudain, contre toute attente, il éclata de rire.

Je croisais mes bras sur mon ventre, légèrement vexée.

"Il n'y a rien de drôle.." Soufflais-je.

Son rire s'atténua et la seconde suivante, j'étais allongée sur le sol, recouvert de son corps puissant.

"Pardonne moi Bella. Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas me moquer de tes craintes..C'est juste..que ton raisonnement m'étonnera toujours." Dit il tendrement.

"Ce n'est ni la mort, ni la douleur, ni même la séparation avec des êtres chers qui te préoccupent...mais juste le fait-"

"Juste le fait que ma soif occultera mes sentiments et que je n'éprouverais plus le même désir pour toi durant plusieurs années, oui ! " Finis-je à sa place d'un ton un peu brusque, les joues empourprées.

Il sourit de plus belle et son doigt fila entre mes lèvres.

"Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire Bella, je t'ai attendu près d'un siècle et ce n'est pas quelques années d'abstinence supplémentaires qui changeront mes sentiments pour toi. Je serais à tes côtés Bella, je ne te laisserais pas affronter cette épreuve toute seule...Ma famille sera aussi présente.."

Il m'embrassa tendrement, puis ses lèvres se déplacèrent à mon oreille.

" Lit le mot qui joignait le bouquet de fleur..et tu comprendras ce que tu représentes pour moi..." Murmura t'il d'une voix si douce.

Je glissais ma main dans ma poche et retira le petit morceau de papier froissé.

Je le dépliait, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

_" Esseulé et amer,_

_De si longues années sombres et sans dessein,_

_Désespéré... j'ai, malgré moi, traversé._

_Mais l'obscurité s'en ai allé,_

_En ce jour merveilleux où je t'ai rencontré._

_Dans les mains d'une fée,_

_A nouveau je suis né._

_Un tel bonheur, je n'osais rêvé,_

_Vivant, heureux, et comblé,_

_Mon existence damnée a trouvé son sens: _

_Durant l'éternité de ce monde,_

_J'aimerais et chérirais l'être pur, qui, de ses lèvres,_

_A su ressusciter mon cœur perdu._

_A toi pour toujours, "_

_E._

Une larme coula sur ma joue.

"Une fois que nous choisissons quelque chose, il n'y a pas de retour possible en arrière...Cela fait partie des caractéristiques de notre espèce....Je serais lié à toi à jamais.."

Il m'embrassa plus longuement, se pressant plus fermement contre moi.

"Mes souvenirsm'aideront à patienter...Une fois vampire, tôt ou tard tes bras s'ouvriront à nouveau pour moi...Et crois-moi Bella, lorsque ce moment arrivera _je serais là_..." Murmura t'il sur mes lèvres.

Il prononça les derniers mots d'une voix si caressante, qu'un frisson de plaisir traversa mon ventre. Rapidement, toute mon attention fit happé par sa bouche qui jouait sensuellement avec mes lèvres, dispersant peu à peu toute mon inquiétude.

Je resserrais mes bras autour de sa nuque, les yeux embués de larmes, laissant échapper son billet doux.

"Je t'aime Edward." Soufflais-je la gorge serrée.

Il s'immobilisa, ses yeux incandescents rivés aux miens.

"Pas autant que moi..." Dit il d'une voix rauque, les coins de sa bouche se relevant en un sourire carnassier.

Je l'embrassais avec fougue le serrant de toutes mes forces contre moi.

Il ondula sensuellement entre mes jambes, répondant parfaitement à mes pressions. Je le désirais comme jamais et ce désir termina de chasser les dernières traces de mon absurde crainte. Je voulais avoir le cruel rappel d'un plaisir auquel je ne gouterais bientôt plus.

Il s'arracha de mes lèvres pour couvrir mon cou de baisers, respirant profondément le parfum de ma peau, clairement plaisant pour lui à entendre ses grognements satisfaits...Sa bouche avide suça mon cou, à l'endroit où mon pouls battait follement. Je voulais faire l'amour comme si nous n'avions que cet instant, je voulais que cela soit si fort, que le souvenir de ce moment me hanterait jour après jours une fois vampire. Et peut être que les réminiscence du plaisir passé me ramènerait plus vite dans ses bras.

"_Edward..."_ Gémis-je d'une voix sourde. Je tendis la main entre nos corps pour le caresser intiment, Edward frissonna et un feulement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Il se redressa légèrement et retira son manteau d'un geste empressé. Je ne put m'empêcher de glisser aussitôt mes mains sous son sweet pour sentir sous mes doigt son ventre si parfaitement sculpté.

Brusquement, ses mains saisirent mes poignets et un sifflement menaçant fusa entre ses dents serrées.

Je sus immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Son visage devint tendu et grave. Il s'étira et son nez frémit. Presque immédiatement son visage se ferma, et il fronça les sourcils, qui semblèrent se réunirent en une seule et même ligne.

"Que se-"

Il me bâillonna brusquement d'une main sur ma bouche.

Il se releva lentement en m'intimant le silence un doigt sur sa bouche.

Je suivis son mouvement dans le silence, seul le bruit affolé de mon cœur résonnaient dans mes oreilles. Un froid glacial remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale...Ce n'était pas du à l'air frais, mais à la peur qui s'infiltrait sournoisement en moi.

"_Tu dois rester calme Bella_ " Me chuchota t'il d'une voix à peine audible au creux de mon oreille.

"_Nous ne sommes pas seuls..J'ai repéré au moins trois vampires..Mais il sont encore loin, le vent joue en notre faveur."_ M'expliqua t'il d'une voix toute aussi faible.

Je déglutis lentement.

Trois. Ils étaient trois. Seul, Edward ne pourrait pas rivaliser.

Il roula la couverture et l'enfourna dans le sac à dos, il regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une énorme pierre, qu'il déplaça sans le moindre signe d'effort. En deux gestes il creusa un trou à l'endroit où elle reposait puis y déposa le sac. Il le recouvrit de terre, puis remit la pierre à sa place initiale. Le résultat était bluffant, personne ne pouvait remarquer cette habile dissimulation...Mais peut être pas pour un vampire.

Il revint vers moi et m'aida à mettre son long manteau par dessus le mien. Il le ferma consciencieusement et remonta fermement le grand col, dans lequel il enfuit ma chevelure. Je me laissais faire comme une poupée de chiffon.

Toutes ses manœuvres avaient pour but de masquer -si cela était possible - mon odeur.

Je commençais, malgré moi, à trembler.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

_" Tout ira bien Bella, ils ne nous trouverons pas, je te ramène en lieu sûr."_ Sa voix se voulait rassurante mais son visage trahissait son inquiétude.

Je décollais soudain du sol et me retrouvais sur son dos. Instinctivement je me blottit entre son cou et son épaule.

_"Tu dois rester silencieuse..et bien accrochée, je vais aller beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude."_ M'indiqua t'il dans un chuchotis.

J'opinais contre son épaule à ses recommandations, et soudain, un air froid fouetta mon visage à demi emmitouflée.

Edward progressait à une allure saisissante à travers les bois, j'avais du mal à rester correctement cramponner à lui, la menace devait être bien réelle.

Je tentais de canaliser la panique qui était sur le point de me submerger, je fermais les yeux en resserrant mes membres autour d'Edward, priant que sa vitesse suffise à nous sortir de là....

A suivre....

**J'espère que cela vous a plut.....Merci pour vos petites ou grandes réflexions !!!!!!**

**N'oubliez pas le bouton vert....!!!!!!**

**A bientôt....**


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous !!! Désolé pour ce délai encore très long entre deux chapitres…

Mais bon entre boulot et boulot et boulot..j'ai pas trop le choix….( Bon j'avoue que j'ai quand même pris le temps d'aller voir le film !!! lol Très bien, mais trop de « Jacobisme » à mon gout…comme dans le livre…lol )

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me poster une review, à savoir : CinDyPLaCide, COCOTTE56, lalalove971, séraphine 0, veronika crepuscule, maryline , Mary', lili, xalexeex25, julie, laura, Miss SSmoon, SNT59, ingrid, Joeymalia42, oliveronica cullen massen, Cécile, Sweety, erika shoval, noirbleu2002, juliette, imane, bostondirty, Jessica, LettyM, Lucile, twentytwo74, like-lemon, saeko, Caroline, Ally1915, chanel00, Galswinthe, annecullen69, severine, Miss Lunatik, bellardtwilight, xx-just-me, lena -lna933-, eliloulou, Tali-ange, Helloniny, merluchonette, AuroreAthena, hp-drago, aude77, mel031, Dawn266, Eriss'59, jelly bells, 1christelle1, Nienna-lo, Floraline, schaeffer, Letmesign23, vans1985, Baby07, melacullen, ErylisxJazz, Lenerol, twilight007, Laura, ironique, emy299, maielle, aliecullen4ever, chriwyatt, caro30, AnZeLe42100 ( désolé si j'ai oublié qq'un..)

VOUS ETES SUPERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CONTINUEZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Coucou aussi aux nouveaux lecteurs qui m'ont fait le plaisir de m'ajouter à leur favoris…**

**Comme je vous le supplie (presque) à chaque fois : laissez moi vos com'**

**Vos review sont ma drogue à moi !!!! lol MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI !!!MERCI !!!!**

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous…

* * *

Chapitre 18 : La fuite

Bon sang, jamais aucun vampire -moi, mis à part- ne venez jamais roder dans cette partie reculée des bois, pour la simple et unique raison qu'il n'y avait pas de proies humaines ici.

La probabilité de rencontrer des vampires, comme des humains était quasi-nulle ( l'endroit demeurait bien trop inaccessible et dangereux pour eux), c'est pourquoi j'appréciais tant cet endroit : j'étais sûr de ne pas y être importuner.

J'aimais venir ici pour réfléchir, ou, au contraire, le plus souvent, pour ne penser à rien. Car ce lieu exempt d' âmes -damnées ou non- m'offrait la possibilité, si je puis dire, de me détendre. Ici je pouvais échapper un temps à toutes ces pensées d'autrui qui fourmillaient sans cesse dans ma tête.

Entendre chaque jour, et ce depuis plus d'un siècle, toute la gamme des sentiments, des plus purs ( rarement) au plus vils (souvent), allant parfois jusqu'au bas fond de l'immoralité, chez des mortels, pour la plupart anonymes....m'épuisaient. J'en arrivais par moment à haïr l'espèce humaine....Ou à l'envier sous certains aspects.

Durant l'un des plus sombres épisodes de mon existence, j'en vins même à haïr Carlisle d'avoir exhausser le souhait de ma mère sur son lit de mort. Sa nature compassitante ( et sa solitude) l'avait poussé à défier la mort et à m'offrir une autre vie. Une vie...Cette vie inaccessible que j'entendais sans discontinuité chez les autres, cette vie que moi et ma famille feignons d'avoir en imitant et en nous mêlant aux humains. Pour moi elle était encore plus pesante, car j'étais seul. Je n'avais qu'une vie de solitude et de désespoir ...que les pensées de mes proches, puis celles d'inconnus me rappelaient sans cesse. Et c'était bien cela le pire... Je n'étais ni vivant, ni mort, seul, je n'étais rien...

Oui, avant de rencontrer Bella le plus difficile à entendre était le bonheur d'un être aimé, d'entendre toute sa joie, tous ses rêves de vie et d'amour...Tout ce que je croyais, à l'époque, ne jamais pouvoir avoir.

Ainsi, toujours avant Bella, lorsque, tout cela m'était insupportable et que j'avais besoin de me retrouver..seul. Seul avec moi même, je venais ici. Même ma famille ne connaissait pas ce lieu. Il était à moi, à moi seul..Et la seule personne avec qui je voulais partager ce lieu était Bella. Elle marquait la fin de mon cauchemar éveillé. Désormais je ne souffrais plus d'entendre le bonheur des autres..Parce que je l'avais enfin trouvé.

Voilà pourquoi j'avais choisi cet endroit, si particulier pour moi, pour lui parler.

Et il fallait qu'aujourd'hui même, non pas un, mais trois vampires, soient dans les parages, alors que m'y trouvais, accompagné de la plus grande tentation qu'ils puissent croiser.

Quel idiot j'étais, j'aurais dû me douter qu'un jour ou l'autre une rencontre se produirait...J'aurais du attendre que Bella soit transformée pour lui faire découvrir cette endroit.

Ils étaient loin, mais il suffisait d'une seule bourrasque de vent dans leur direction pour qu'ils nous repèrent...du moins essentiellement Bella.

Je courais à une allure effrénée et je sentais que Bella avait du mal à rester correctement agrippée à moi, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ralentir, car, seul contre trois, le combat serait perdu d'avance, même avec ma capacité à lire dans les pensées.

Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que la fuite..ou Bella subirait le pire de tous mes cauchemars.

Mon téléphone dans ma poche sonna, sans ralentir, je le saisis et le porta à mon oreille.

"Edward ! J'ai vu trois-"

"Oui, Alice, je les ai repères" La coupais-je à voix basse.

" Ils se déplacent vers le nord, je- "

" Non, ils ont changé de cap, ils ont détecté Bella...ils sont après vous Edward ! " M'alarma-t-elle.

"Sont-ils proches ?" Demandais-je la gorge serrée.

"Je ne sais pas Edward, mais nous sommes tous partis à votre rencontre, où êtes-vous exactement ? Je n'ai pas reconnu l'endroit où vous vous trouviez "

"J'arrive bientôt à la clairière de Brestwood " Lui indiquais-je.

"Bien, nous t'y rejoignons au plus vite. »

"Alice.." L'appelais-je d'une voix tendue, avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

"Non Edward, Je ne vois rien d'autre pour l'instant..."

Je restais silencieux.

"Nous serons bientôt là, Edward.." Me rassura-t-elle de sa petite voix, puis elle raccrocha.

"Qu'a vu Alice ?" Chuchota Bella dans mon cou.

"Les rodeurs que j'ai repéré tout à l'heure..Ma famille nous rejoins bientôt.."

Je passais sous silence le fait qu'ils étaient maintenant à nos trousses. Elle avait déjà suffisamment peur, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter, autant attendre de rejoindre les miens pour l'en informer. Comme si elle avait sentie que je ne lui disais pas tout, elle resserra d'avantage ses membres autour de moi, son cœur battant plus rapidement.

Le vent redoubla et de plus en plus de rafales virevoltantes nous desservaient, elles diffusaient nos odeurs dans leurs direction, rendant notre piste nettement plus facile à suivre.

Le temps devint subitement plus sombre et une légère bruine s'abattit sur la forêt. J'eus l'espoir qu'une grosse averse survienne. La pluie brouillait les odeurs, elle les mélangeait, si il pleuvait, cela rendrait notre piste beaucoup plus difficile à suivre. Confiant de cette perspective, je continuais ma course sans jamais me retourner, la bruine s'intensifiait, le ciel menaçant grondait mais, malheureusement...l'orage souhaité tardait à venir.

La température avait aussi chuté, Bella, toute grelottante, se blottit comme elle le pouvait dans mon cou pour tenter d'atténuer la morsure du froid sur son visage. Le temps n'était pas notre allié...

Je fleurais au loin une odeur familière. Je reconnus Alice. Ma famille arrivait enfin...Je ressentis aussitôt un énorme soulagement. Leur présence imminente représentait l'unique espoir de sauver Bella. Le danger n'avait, bien sûr, pas disparu, mais au moins ensemble nous pourrions la protéger, et si nous devions nous battre, nous aurions incontestablement l'avantage du nombre.

La végétation s'éclaircit pour s'ouvrir sur l'immense clairière indiquée plus tôt à Alice.

Ils n'étaient pas encore là, mais leurs odeurs, de plus en plus fortes, m'indiquaient qu'ils étaient proches. Je rejoignis l'autre versant de la clairière, et m'arrêta enfin.

Je me tournais pour la première fois dans la direction de nos poursuivants, et humais profondément leurs effluves portés par le vent. Alice avait vu juste, ils étaient bien après nous, et dangereusement proches. Ils avaient réussi à remonter une grande partie de l'écart important qui nous séparait initialement. J'en déduisit un constat défavorable : ils étaient très rapides, presque aussi rapide que moi. Seul je pourrais peut être les semer, mais malheureusement pas avec Bella.

"Ils nous ont repéré" Chuchota Bella. Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

"Oui" Lui répondis-je, sans détour.

Je la déposai doucement au sol et lui prit le visage entre mes mains. Elle grelotait de froid et son beau visage portait l'empreinte du froid.

"Alice et les autres ne sont pas loin, ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre." Essayais-je de la rassurer.

Sans un mot, elle hocha la tête entre mes mains. Je les retirais, réalisant que leur froideur ne faisait qu'aggraver son état.

"Tu es gelée " Dis-je impuissant.

"Je-Je survivrais.." Dit-elle en claquant des dents.

Elle semblait si petite, si vulnérable, sous mon large manteau.

Soudain, Jasper et Emmet apparurent, suivis d'Alice, Carlisle, Esmée et Rosalie.

Ils étaient tous là. L'immense soulagement que je ressentie à cet instant devait certainement se lire sur mon visage.

Alice se rua sur Bella et l'enlaça.

"Tout ira bien Bella, tu ne risques plus rien." Lui dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse et sûre.

Ce n'était pas la stricte vérité, mais tout comme moi, Alice s'efforçait de la rassurer.

Instinctivement, tous se placèrent autour d'elle.

La proximité de Jasper avec Bella ne m'inquiétait pas à cet instant, car son instinct de combattant avait pris le dessus sur tout le reste. L'un d'entre nous étant sérieusement menacé, il se préparait à l'affrontement, se focalisant uniquement sur nos prochains ennemis, c'était son seul objectif, toutes autres stimulations se dissipaient dans son esprit. Dans ce contexte de crise, Bella ne risquait donc rien en sa présence.

"Ils se rapprochent..Ils sont très rapides. Je ne pourrais pas les semer." Leur expliquais-je.

Le rythme cardiaque de Bella s'accéléra. Mon regard se porta sur elle, et, malgré la situation, je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer le courage et le sang froid dont elle faisait preuve. Elle restait silencieuse et affichait un visage digne, malgré sa peur croissante, que seuls son cœur et sa respiration révélaient.

"Nous devons les affronter " Affirma Jasper.

"Je suis d'accord !" S'empressa de dire Emmet, qui se frottait les mains, déjà prêt en à découdre.

"C'est trop risqué." Dit Carlisle le front plissé.

J'étais d'accord avec lui. L'affrontement ne devait être que la dernière solution à envisager.

"Bella pourrait être blessée ou tuée, nous sommes, certes, plus nombreux, mais tout va très vite lors d'un combat, il suffit d'une seconde pour que l'un d'eux ne s'en prenne à Bella."

Expliqua-t-il.

"Mais Edward vient de dire qu'ils sont trop rapide pour leur échapper, nous n'avons pas le choix." Intervint expressément Rosalie.

Ce matin, je l'avais mise au courant de la particularité physique de Bella, de ses effets et des nouveaux risques qu'elle encourait. Sa première pensée fut que Bella ne connaitrait pas ce qu'elle même avait malheureusement vécu il y a bien longtemps. Sa surprenante mansuétude à son égard m'avait surpris...et profondément touché. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle avait muri, elle avait enfin accepté mon choix. Elle voulait me voir heureux. Et je l'étais d'autant plus que Rosalie - jusqu'ici hostile à Bella- considérait maintenant celle-ci comme un membre à part entière de notre famille. Certes il persistait chez elle une désapprobation tenace envers le désir de Bella à vouloir devenir l'une d'entre nous, mais elle ne permettrait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal.

Carlisle et Esmée réfléchissaient au peu d'options qui s'offraient à nous. Jasper et Rosalie, eux, restaient encrés sur leur première suggestion. Alice, les yeux cristallins, tentait de scruter l'avenir...en vain. Il fallait vite trouver une parade car ils nous restaient très peu de temps.

"Je sais !" S'exclama Emmet en sourdine.

" Faisons leur croire que Bella est notre captive !"

Alice et Esmée me regardèrent d'un air indécis, Carlisle pensa que cela pouvait fonctionner.

Et après une brève réflexion, j'étais aussi d'accord avec lui. Les vampires, les plus sauvages soient-ils, respectaient au moins une règle en général : ils ne s'appropriaient pas la proie d'un autre vampire. S'ils considéraient Bella en tant que telle, ils ne nous chercheraient normalement pas querelle.

Emmet m'étonna, c'était la première fois qu'il proposait une alternative à un combat. La sécurité de Bella avait primé sur sa nature bagarreuse et je lui fus reconnaissant d'avoir mis de côté ce fort penchant dans le but de l'aider au mieux.

_"Si ça part en sucette, j'e les massacrerais tous, à moi tout seul !"_

Je reconnaissais bien là mon frère.

Impatient, ses yeux vifs guettaient le versant de la clairière qui nous faisait face.

Soudain, j'aperçus des images assez floues de nos traqueurs à travers Alice. Je la questionnais immédiatement du regard, mais elle secoua discrètement la tête dans la négation. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre, et restait dans l'incapacité de m'indiquer si cette ruse avait une chance de fonctionner.

"Quand penses-tu Edward ?" Me demanda Carlisle.

_« La décision te reviens mon fils, nous suivrons ton choix, quoi qu'il soit »_

Malgré l'absence de visions précises, j'approuvais de la tête. J'étais sûr que cela pouvait fonctionner..Il le fallait.

« Ca peut marché. » Déclarais-je.

Emmet sourit, flattée que je retienne son idée.

"Ce sera néanmoins très risqué, nous devons nous tenir prêt à les attaquer en premier si cela tourne mal. " Fit remarquer Jasper, qui avait accepté mon choix, malgré sa conviction que l'attaque restait la meilleure option. Le fait qu'il jugea, lui aussi, le plan d'Emmet crédible me réconforta. Il envisageait d'utiliser au maximum son don pour influencer nos ennemis à croire à notre ruse. Ce qui nous conférerait un avantage de taille.

Jasper s'étant rallié à Emmet, Carlisle et moi, les derniers membres de ma famille approuvèrent à leur tour ce plan. Le passé sulfureux de Jasper, notamment sa grande connaissance et pratique du combat, les rendirent plus confiants dans cette stratégie, qu'ils jugés plus qu'osée.

Nous étions tous d'accord désormais.

Je me dirigeais vers Bella et lui prit ses mains tremblotantes.

"Si ils croient que tu es notre captive, ils n'oseront pas s'en prendre à toi..C'est un genre de règle séculaire chez nous : un vampire ne dérobe pas la proie d'un autre vampire...excepté les nouveaux nés, qui, lorsqu'ils sont livrés à eux mêmes, ne tiennent compte d'aucunes règles."

"Comment pouvais vous être certain qu'ils n'en sont pas ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Les nouveaux nés rodent toujours aux abords des villes, ils restent à proximité des humains. Nos intéressés, eux, suivent apparemment une certaine ligne de conduite. il n'y a rien par ici, ils se déplacent donc sciemment loin des humains, se sont certainement des voyageurs. Ils ont une destination précise, ils abordent les endroits peuplés seulement lorsqu'ils ont besoin de chasser, puis ils quittent les lieux de leur méfait, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Ce ne sont pas des nouveau-nés, crois moi." Lui expliqua Jasper, qui, je l'entendis, aurait nettement préféré ce cas de figure.

Bella acquiesça de la tête, l'air songeur.

"Mais, s'ils s'aperçoivent que tu _es_ avec nous, la règle ne tient plus..D'ou la fragilité et le risque de ce plan" Rajoutais-je.

"Je comprend" Dit elle doucement.

Je lui caressais la joue, toujours aussi séduit par la vaillance dont elle faisait preuve.

"Alice" L'appelais-je.

Elle bondit à nos côtés.

"Alice te tiendra les bras dans le dos...Ne masque pas ta peur Bella, débat toi si tu veux...Cris...Tout ce qui pourra rendre plus crédible ta captivité nous aidera."

"Ce ne sera pas très difficile...Je..suis terrifiée.." Me murmura-t-elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras.

"Tout ira bien Bella, même si nous devons nous battre nous aurons l'avantage."

"J'ai aussi peur.. pour vous .." Chuchota-t-elle dans mon cou.

Je ris doucement et lui prit le visage entre mes mains.

"Qu'est ce que je disais plus tôt ?...Un raisonnement étonnant..." Lui murmurais-je.

Alice mis sa main sur son épaule.

"Nous allons te sortir de là Bella." Fit elle dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais Alice était tendue. Elle ne voyait toujours rien et cela l'exaspérait de ne pas pouvoir nous guider.

"Ils arrivent !" Chuchota soudain Emmet.

Nous formâmes aussitôt une première ligne, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper et moi. Rosalie et Esmée se placèrent derrière nous, de chaque côté d'Alice, qui simulait de retenir Bella.

Nous étions prêt pour la confrontation, Emmet se retourna et fit un clin d'œil rassurant à Bella.

Il était bien le seul, parmi nous tous, à être plus impatient qu'inquiet.

Comme une sorte de présage annonçant la venue de ces nomades, le temps s'assombrit brusquement, dévoilant d'avantage la brume lugubre qui enrobait les lieux. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit aux environs, il flottait à présent un calme irréel qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Enfin, les silhouettes menaçantes de nos traqueurs apparurent à l'orée de la clairière.

La première observation fut peu prometteuse : Ils étaient grands, vraiment très grands...deux d'entre eux se ressemblaient nettement, nul doute qu'ils fussent de vrais frères dans leur vie humaine. Le troisième n'avait pas de traits communs avec ses compères, mais était tout aussi imposant.

Oui, tous possédaient la même carrure impressionnante, et la même couleur de cheveux : un roux halé, typique des pays anglo-saxons. Leur pâleur vampirique tranchait d'ailleurs de façon étrange avec leur chevelure rousse.

Il émanait d'eux une puissante et redoutable force...Sans conteste.

J'entendis Emmet reconsidérait sa tactique d'attaque, au vu de leur carrure dissuasive. Si un combat avait lieu, il serait très rude, indiscutablement.

Sans même marquer un temps d'arrêt après nous avoir aperçus, ils traversèrent la clairière, nous jaugeant du regard. Leur démarche, affirmée et élégante, reflétait une noblesse d'un ancien temps, mais laissait surtout paraitre qu'ils étaient du genre à écarter quiconque oserait se dresser sur leur chemin.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de nous. Sur nos gardes, nous avions néanmoins pris une allure neutre, masquant soigneusement tout signe d'animosité.

Le plus âgée, aux yeux couleur rouge sang, lança un coup d'œil aiguisé à Bella.

Il ne laissait rien paraitre sur son visage, mais j'entendais clairement sa vive contrariété. Son groupe s'était détourné de leur route pour Bella. Sa déception de voir l'objet de leur convoitise, aux mains d'autres vampires, était grande...très grande.

"Nous ne pensions pas rencontrer des pairs dans ces bois dépeuplés " Lâcha l'ainée d'un ton amical. Sa voix élancée, au fort accent irlandais ou écossais -je ne sus le déterminer- fendit les ténèbres dans lesquels nous semblions plongés.

Les deux frères, au visage tout aussi impénétrable, étaient également très mécontents. Ils estimèrent les forces en présence, jugeant au premier coup d'œil l'adversaire de taille que représentait à leurs yeux Emmet. Ils n'avaient pas idée de la dangerosité d'un combattant tel que Jasper. Cela nous offrait un petit avantage supplémentaire.

Je n'entendais pas pour l'instant de pensées dangereuses, essentiellement de la jalousie, mais mon cerveau remuait de questions et d'hypothèses.

"Il en va de même pour nous. Nous sommes établis dans cette région, vous êtes sur notre territoire." Dit Carlisle, d'un ton cordial, en s'avançant d'un pas vers le plus âgée.

L'homme roux courba légèrement la tête en signe de déférence.

"Nous l'ignorions. Nous ne comptions pas venir jusqu'ici...Nous avons été...déstabilisés par son parfum exquis." Expliqua-t-il en fixant excessivement Bella. Sa voix laissa entrevoir sa haute convoitise.

"C'est une proie de choix..unique même." Rajouta-t-il d'une voix licencieuse, en faisant un autre pas dans sa direction.

Je me crispais et retins de justesse un grognement.

"En effet." Rétorqua Carlisle d'une voix flattée, qui regarda à son tour Bella d'un air fier et possessif.

_"Quelle est ce clan étrange aux yeux d'or ?"_ Se demanda l'un des deux frères.

Je lançais un coup d'œil inquiet à Jasper.

_"Reste calme..Ils sont bien réceptifs.."_

J'avais oubliais un instant les efforts, jusqu'ici, efficaces de Jasper.

Ils se posaient certaines questions sur nous, mais effectivement leurs interrogations n'allaient pas plus loin, Jasper les maintenaient dans un état de confiance suffisant pour leur ôter -pour l'instant- tout sentiment de méfiance envers notre différence physique.

"Oh, mais j'oublie toute bonne manière." Fit l'homme roux.

"Je m'appelle Dristan et voici mes compagnons, les frères Keltar." Dit-il fièrement, un bras déployé vers eux. Je reconnus cette fois l'origine écossaise de leur nom de famille.

"Darren." Fit l'un deux dans un sourire rusé. Il avait un nom prédestiné, car son prénom signifiait _"grand"_ en écossais...et il était le plus grand des trois...et de nous tous.

"Kheir" Fit le deuxième au visage fermé et au regard fourbe. Son nom, à l'origine peu engageante signifiait _"noir"._

"Des forces de la nature !" S'enorgueillit Dristan.

Rien qu'à sa voix, je saisis, sans avoir eu besoin de lire en lui, qu'il les avait engendrés. La vanité de sa funeste progéniture se lisait ouvertement sur son visage.

"Je suis Carsile Cullen et voici ma famille."

Nous nous limitèrent à un simple jeu de regard ou à un signe de la tête en guise de salutations, sans prendre le peine de nous présenter.

_"Ils sont sur la défensive" _Conclut Dristan.

"Nous n'avions pas l'intention d'enfreindre vos terres" S'enquit il.

"Il n'y pas d'offense." Répondit Carlisle.

Soudain, une violente bourrasque de vent tourbillonna autour de nous et concentra fâcheusement l'arôme de Bella dans l'air.

Immédiatement, les regards des écossais s'allumèrent. Une lueur flamboyante jaillit au centre de leurs pupilles carmin et des feulements de désir jaillirent de leur gorge.

Je grognais férocement et fit deux pas en avant. A la seconde près Jasper et Emmet firent de même. Menaçants, nous les tenions en joue, prêt à les attaquer..

L'écho des battements terrifiés du cœur de Bella hantait mes oreilles. Sa respiration devint erratique, je la regardais furtivement et constatai que tout son corps tremblait. J'aurais voulu tous les tuer rien que pour avoir mis Bella dans cet état de panique.

Je respirais lourdement, tentant de contenir la rage qui infiltrait chaque parcelle de mon être, refluant la répugnance de leurs pensées immondes.

"Elle est à nous !" Revendiqua Carlisle d'une voix cinglante et impitoyable.

Alice grogna à son tour, en resserrant Bella contre elle, dans le but de bien leur montrer à qui appartenait cette humaine, qu'ils désiraient tant.

Dristan déglutit lentement.

"Du calme.." Fit-il en levant tout doucement les mains devant lui.

Les frères, les mains en griffes, restaient sur leurs gardes, prêts à bouger au moindre signe de Dristan.

"Nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous voler votre bien..." Continua-t-il humblement.

"Il vaut mieux pour vous." Proféra Emmet à demi-voix.

Les frères lui lancèrent un regard de défit, mais, n'ayant pas l'aval de leur "père", ils s'abstinrent, à contre cœur, de répondre à la menace d'Emmet. Tout comme lui, ils aimaient se battre.

Etrangement, Dristan, malgré son envie dévorante d'obtenir Bella, ne souhaitait pas combattre contre nous, car il pensa brusquement qu'ils seraient perdants face à autant d'adversaires. Ce jugement raisonnable différa de ses pensées précédentes, desquelles aucun sentiment d'inquiétude ou d'infériorité n'étaient jusque là apparues. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jasper et compris alors que le brusque manque de confiance de Dristan était dû à mon frère. Je fus alors certain en cet instant que sans sa manipulation mentale, au vu de la convoitise démesurée de Dristan, celui-ci aurait déjà fait signe à ses fils de nous attaquer..et ce, malgré la règle.

L'arome de Bella le subjuguait.

Ma crainte augmenta, car à ce stade, s'il se rendait compte de la supercherie, je n'étais pas certain que les sentiments de désavantage et d'incertitude, suggérés par Jasper, suffisent à l'arrêter. Je redoutais de plus en plus qu'il assouvisse son désir en se lançant dans une rixe impitoyable, en dépit du fort risque que lui et les siens soient tués.

Mes mains tremblèrent sous la pression.

Heureusement Jasper faisait des prouesses. D'un seul regard, Dristan intima finalement à ses deux colosses de refréner leur impulsivité.

Ils rentrèrent leurs crocs et s'inclinèrent, contraints et forcés.

Emmet ricana en douce de leur soumission, je l'assassinais du regard pour son arrogance malvenue. L'équilibre de la situation ne tenait vraiment qu'à un maigre fil.

Son envie de se battre lui avait fait oublier le risque qu'encourait Bella au milieu d'un affrontement.

_"Désolé...Je ne recommencerais plus.."_ Pensa-t-il en soutenant mon regard furibond.

L'atmosphère se fit plus lourde, tout le monde était sous tension.

"Il serait fâcheux d'en arriver à une querelle..." Dit Carlisle très lentement, rendant son ton menaçant.

"Acceptez nos excuses, nous n'avons nullement l'intention de vous dérober une proie d'une telle valeur..Nous avons juste été troublé..." Dit humblement Dristan, redoutant une attaque imminente de notre part.

Il n'avait pas tord.

"Nous ne vous importunerons pas d'avantage..Nous allons reprendre notre route... Nous aurons peut être autant de chance que vous !" Continua-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière.

"Nous aimons vivre ici, depuis plusieurs années. Nous restons donc discrets, nous efforçant de ne pas chasser parmi les habitants de cette région..et nous souhaiterions qu'il en reste ainsi." Avertit Carlisle, qui ne souhaitait pas qu'un carnage se produise.

Sa bienveillance à l'égard de la population locale éveilla brusquement des soupçons chez Kheir. Carlisle comprit immédiatement son erreur et regretta ses propos.

" Vous venez pourtant de chasser ici." Dit-il aussitôt, très suspicieux.

Je me raidis, prêt à bondir sur lui. Emmet pensa également que Kheir allait ouvrir les hostilités, il se tenait prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Prévoyant aussi que notre ruse allait mal finir, Rosalie et Esmée se rapprochèrent d'Alice pour mieux protéger Bella. Jasper, lui, redoublait d'effort pour canaliser sa méfiance.

Carlisle, malgré la tension palpable, resta impassible et fixa longuement le fils soupçonneux.

"Comme je l'ai dit, nous nous _efforçons_ de ne pas chasser ici...Mais il existe des proies auxquelles nous ne pouvons résister, même sur nos terres...au risque de devoir mettre en péril notre sédentarité et de devoir rechercher un autre territoire." dit il finalement, d'une voix calme mais sévère.

Sa façon de parler avait atteint son but : Kheir compris qu'il était à deux doigts de vexer Carlisle.

Dristan, inquiet, était sur le point d'apostropher son fils pour son insolence mais il s'abstint au dernier moment, car il espéra brusquement que celui-ci ai trouvé une trouvé une raison valable pour légitimer une attaque contre nous et dérober Bella. Je lançais un regard accablant à Jasper, qui afficha immédiatement un air irrité.

_"Je fais tout mon possible Edward ! Les maintenir en confiance devient difficile. Je crois que mon pouvoir commence à atteindre ses limites sur eux. Leurs esprits sont de plus en plus perturbés par l'odeur de Bella..Il faut les éloigner au plus vite. C'est la seule solution...ou nous devrons les affronter." _

Au même instant, Kheir fit lentement deux pas vers moi. Son nez se plissa et j'entendis sa fâcheuse question avant qu'il me la pose.

"Pourquoi retrouve t'on ton odeur sur l'humaine ?" Me demanda-t-il, d'un ton familier et soupçonneux.

Les traits de Carlisle se durcirent, il pensa que la supercherie allait être découverte, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais penser que le combat serait peut être inévitable.

Pourtant je refusais cette option, c'était beaucoup trop risqué, tout reposait sur ma réponse, je devais les convaincre.

Je toisais Kheir avec un regard mécontent, destiné à lui rappeler de prendre garde à son attitude hostile, tout en affichant un sourire rusé.

"Parce que je lui ai mis mon manteau...Les mortels sont fragiles...Leur santé est si précaire, je ne voulais pas qu'elle tombe malade à cause du froid." Dis-je sur un ton railleur, en regardant Bella d'un air méprisant...Comme tant de vampires ordinaires, à l'égo démesurément supérieur, l'auraient fait.

"Cela gâcherais trop vite notre plaisir.." Rajouta Jasper en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre un arbre. Le timbre velouté de sa voix fut remplie de sous entendus salaces. Il passa subtilement la pointe de sa langue entre les lèvres, ses yeux malsains et vicieux rivés sur Bella. Je frémis de dégoût. Son attitude, bien que fictive, était diaboliquement convaincante.

Jasper, toujours dans son rôle, m'adressa un léger sourire égrillard en coin.

_"Joue le jeu Edward !"_

Malgré toute l'aversion que suscitais chez moi l'interprétation d'un autre moi, immoral et répugnant, à la vue de Bella, je rendis à Jasper la même grimace complice et obscène.

Emmet et Carlisle sourirent lascivement à leur tour, après avoir compris le but de la manœuvre.

L'image immonde que nous renvoyâmes à nos adversaires amoindris nettement leur suspicion naissante.

_"Ça fonctionne...Ils sont à nouveau moins méfiants...juste jaloux..."_

Jasper me confirma ce que je lisais en eux, et s'efforçait d'intensifier ce sentiment de sûreté.

Soudain, Darren éclata de rire.

Ses nouvelles pensées me donnèrent la nausée et j'aurais voulu lui arracher la tête. La rage m'envahit et je résistais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas serrer mes poings, ce simple reflexe pouvant trahir mes véritables émotions.

Kheir et Dristan se tournèrent vers lui, voulant, tous deux comprendre la raison de son amusement.

"Ils ont les mêmes désirs que nous..mais sont bien plus prévoyants que nous l'aurions été. Ils en prennent soin pour pouvoir profiter d'elle le plus longtemps possible..Il faut dire qu'ils sont nombreux..." Lâcha-t-il dans un ricanement écœurant.

Darren et Kheir se joignirent à la liesse de leur compagnon. Contraints de parfaire notre mensonge, nous nous associâmes à leur raillerie.

C'était à la limite du supportable, ils fixaient outrageusement Bella, tous les trois affublés du même regard ignominieux. Bella grelotait autant de froid que de peur maintenant.

Mes bras tremblèrent sous ma fureur grandissante. Leurs pensées étaient insupportables, ma haine envers eux dépassait tout ce que j'avais connu, je revoyais dans leurs esprits le même genre de scènes que Jasper avait si justement imaginés.

Ils n'étaient que des êtres abject, sans fois ni lois...indignes d'exister.

Ils méritaient la mort, juste pour imaginer les horreurs qu'ils souhaitaient tant faire subir à Bella.

_"Reste calme fils"_

J'entendais avec peine les avertissements de Carlisle, qui avait senti mon état. Je devais à tout prix garder la tête froide, car malgré cette torture, le plan fonctionnait. Ils allaient bientôt partir.

Ils croyaient vraiment que Bella était notre captive... Et notre attention particulière pour "conserver" notre proie les amusait même beaucoup.. Ils nous enviaient, mais ne comptait pas se battre.

Darren soupira tristement.

"Vous avez bien de la chance ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré un tel parfum chez un humain en trois siècles d'existence .."

"Vous comprenez à quel point elle nous ai si précieuse..." Répondit Carlisle un sourire en coin.

Darren hocha la tête et s'approcha doucement de Bella. Il ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de la toucher avant de partir.

_"Ne bouge pas Edward !"_ M'intima Jasper, qui ressentait mon état de fureur et d'anxiété.

Darren effleura délicatement la joue de Bella du bout des doigts, il suivit lascivement le contour de sa mâchoire dans un sourire envieux. Le regard de Bella à cet instant révéla tout le dégout que lui inspira ce geste. Je savais qu'il n'irait pas plus loin, mais j'aurais voulu lui arracher la main pour ce simple outrage.

Sa peur sembla supplanté par le dégout, car ce sentiment se lisait maintenant clairement sur le visage si pale de Bella.

Darren retira finalement sa main en souriant.

"Belle créature, malheureusement pour toi, les dieux t'ont doté d'un sang unique, magnifié d'un parfum charnel des plus...grisants.." La complimenta t'il dans un sourire odieux.

Chacun des mots qu'il prononçait augmentait ma terrible envie de le massacrer..de tous les massacrer.

_"Tiens bon mon fils, ils vont partir."_

"Bien, nous vous laissons à vos plaisirs..." Soupira-t-il en se retournant vers Carlisle. Celui-ci leur notifia son remerciement d'un signe de tête respectueux.

Il retourna vers ses fils qui entamèrent lentement un demi-tour.

"Peut être serons nous aussi chanceux que vous dans l'avenir.." Dit Darren.

"Je vous le souhaite" Mentis Carlisle. Cette mascarade lui déplaisait tout autant qu'à moi à présent.

"Bien, reprenons notre route.." Dit-il en faveur de Kheir et Darren.

"Si dans l'avenir nos chemins devaient à nouveau se croiser et que par bonheur vous aviez déniché une autre perle rare..J'ose faire le vœux que vous nous offrirez de partager votre repas..." Rajouta-t-il d'une voix écœurante.

"L'avenir est promesse de bien des plaisirs.." Répondit aimablement Carlisle.

Darren apprécia vivement l'engagement sous-entendu de Carlisle, il le salua d'un hochement de tête, puis amorça son départ, suivit de ses deux fils, tous deux torturés entre la fureur et la jalousie.

Ils étaient vraiment tant qu'ils s'éloignent de Bella, il n'en aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus, pour qu'ils soient complètement débordés par son parfum.

Je commençais à m'apaiser lorsque je vis enfin une vision d'Alice, montrant ces monstres s'éloigner pour de bon.

En lançant un dernier regard envieux en direction de Bella, ils reprirent enfin leur chemin.

Ils traversèrent la clairière et disparurent dans les bois.

Nous restions tous immobiles, guettant leur éventuel retour. Les minutes passèrent, lorsqu'enfin je perdis leurs odeurs, je bondis vers Bella et la pris dans mes bras en remerciant le ciel.

"Ça a marché.." Dit-elle en relâchant ses poumons dans un soupir de soulagement.

"Je suis désolée pour ce que tu as dû endurer Bella." Murmurais-je dans ses cheveux.

" Je crois que les balades dans les bois sont à exclure désormais.." Me murmura t'elle, encore tremblotante.

"Oui...J'ai été très imprudent..." Maraunais-je, mécontent.

" Vous avez vu ces engins ! ? Cela aurait été une chouette bagarre.." Piaffa Emmet, un peu déçu de ne pas s'être mesuré à plus costaud que lui.

"Emmet !" Me fâchais-je.

"Ben quoi ! ?" Dit-il en haussant les épaules, ne comprenant pas ma réaction.

Dépité, je levais les yeux au ciel.

Jasper et Alice rirent de sa déception. Bella étouffa un rire -un peu nerveux- contre mon torse. L'expression d'un enfant privé de dessert, qualifiait parfaitement le visage infantile d'Emmet.

"Il n'aurez pas fait le poids face à toi, mon beau guerrier.." Ronronna Rosalie à son oreille pour le consoler.

"C'est sûr.." Murmura-t-il, perdu dans les yeux de sa dulcinée. Sa déception était déjà loin...

Mon frère avait vraiment un don stupéfiant pour passer d'une humeur à l'autre, bien au-delà des caractéristiques habituelles d'un vampire. C'était la plupart du temps horripilant…et malvenu, comme à cet instant.

Carlisle, mal à l'aise, toussota de manière exagérée pour couper court à leur imminente démonstration d'affection, qui n'aurait pas été très appropriée en public...Sans grand succès.

Esmée et Alice se retenaient d'exploser de rire. Esmée intervint, elle tapota longuement l'épaule d'Emmet avant de parvenir à interrompre son badinage.

Au même instant, je vis la dernière vision rassurante d'Alice.

«Ils se dirigent vers la réserve Quileute. » Dis-je à voix haute.

« Je vais tenter de prévenir Sam de leur venue. » Déclara Carlisle.

« Je t'accompagne ! » Proclama gaiement Emmet, qui espérait encore en secret une lutte avec eux.

« Emmet, ce n'est pas un jeu ! » Le réprimandais-je d'une voix dure cette fois.

Carslile fixa Emmet d'un œil réprobateur.

« Ton frère a raison, cesse de vouloir mettre ta vie- et par la même celle des tiens, pour le simple désir de te battre. » Lui dit-il d'une voix tracassée.

Emmet baissa la tête.

« Désolé.. »

« Allons-y maintenant » Lui dit il en posant une main affectueuse sur l'une des larges épaules.

_« Rester prudent, on ne peut se fier à leur parole »_

J'acquiesçais au conseil de Carlisle, qui s'élança avec Emmet dans les arbres.

J'avais déjà réfléchi à notre retraite, et aux moyens de brouiller notre piste.

« Comment procédons-nous ? » Me demanda Esmée.

« Il faut envisager le pire, à savoir qu'ils changent subitement d'avis et ne décident de revenir. Il ne faut pas qu'ils remontent nos traces jusqu'à chez nous. Il faut que toi et Rosalie empruntiez des chemins différents. »

Toutes deux acquiescèrent.

« Bella, Esmée et Rosalie vont, chacune, avoir besoin d'un de tes vêtements. »

« Je comprends » Me dit elle en enlevant mon manteau.

Je le lui pris et elle retira son propre manteau ainsi que son pull, qu'elle tendit à Esmée et Rosalie, qui les enfilèrent.

J'aidais aussitôt Bella à revêtir mon long manteau. Elle n'avait plus qu'un mince débardeur sur elle, elle était frigorifiée. Cette bruine incessante n'aidait pas...Or le pire était à venir ...

« Nous ferons de longs détours, s'ils leur prenaient l'envie de revenir, ils ne comprendraient plus rien !. » Dit Rosalie avant de s'élancer dans les fougères.

"Merci Rosalie." Lui lançais-je d'une voix sincère. Elle me fixa un instant.

_"C'est normal..Elle est des nôtres.."_

Puis elle disparut à travers les fougères.

Esmée prit affectueusement Bella dans ses bras.

« A tout à l'heure Bella. Ne craint rien, Edward te ramènera saine et sauve à la maison»

« Je sais.. » Lui chuchota Bella.

Esmée lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, comme seule une mère savait en offrir, puis disparut à son tour dans l'ombre des bois.

« Nous allons devoir prendre un itinéraire différent…plus long. » Expliquais-je à Bella.

« J-Je c-comp-prend. » Grelota-t-elle.

« Alice sera à nos côtés, Jasper couvrira nos arrières au cas où il y aurait un retournement de situation. »

Il me fit un discret signe de tête. Le fait que je souhaitais qu'il se place en retrait, avait surtout pour raison de l'éloigner de Bella, car sa maitrise commençait à vaciller. J'entendais distinctement le trouble réapparaitre dans son esprit. Il n'attendit d'ailleurs pas notre départ pour prendre du recul par apport à notre position. Alice comprit.

_« N'attend pas qu'il fasse plus froid Edward. La température chute vite » _

M'avertit elle. Elle venait de voir le chemin que je voulais prendre. Elle était d'accord avec mon idée.

« A-a-all-ons-y » Balbutia Bella, recroquevillé sous mon manteau bien trop grand pour sa frêle silhouette, les bras fermement croisés, dans un futile espoir de se réchauffer.

« Ce n'est pas tout Bella. Pour être sur qu'il perde ton odeur, nous allons devoir progresser dans l'eau. La rivière Hoh est tout prêt, nous ne ferons qu'un petit détour pour nous y rendre.

Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent d'effroi.

"Je..J-je s-suis déjà g-gelée." Déplora-t-elle.

"Je suis navrée Bella, je sais que cela sera pénible pour toi, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'ils te retrouvent. Nous n'avons pas la certitude que la meute de Sam parvienne à les trouver. Je veux prendre toutes les précautions."

"Edward a raison Bella, tu n'es pas totalement à l'abri tant qu'ils sont dans les parages...L'eau est le plus sûr moyen de faire disparaitre ton odeur." Ajouta Alice d'un air compatissant.

"D-D'accor-rd.." Se résigna-t-elle.

Je m'en voulais de lui infliger ce supplice, mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais vu ce qu'ils lui ferait s'ils mettaient la main sur elle...

Le visage triste, je m'accroupis en lui présentant mon dos. Elle se hissa sur moi le corps tremblotant.

"J'irais le plus vite possible..Je suis désolé Bella" Lui murmurais-je.

Elle me caressa la joue de sa petite main tremblante.

"J-je sais qu-e tu fais p-pour le m-mieux." Me répondit-elle.

Je l'embrassais sur le front puis m'élança entre les arbres qui bordaient la clairière, suivit par Alice.

La tombée de la nuit était proche, il faisait de plus en plus sombre et surtout de plus en plus froid. Le tonnerre grondait au loin, de nombreux éclairs déchiraient l'obscurité du ciel.

Nous galopions dans un premier temps dans la direction opposée de la maison, je voulais reprendre le cours de la rivière plus haut, toujours dans le but de brouiller d'avantage les pistes.

Nous n'apercevions plus Jasper, qui restait maintenant à bonne distance de nous. Alice s'assurait qu'il allait bien à travers ses visions. Nous courions depuis plus d'une heure lorsque le bruit sourd et raisonnant d'un puissant cours d'eau pétilla dans mes oreilles. La flore diminua et une éclaircie au loin révéla le bord de la rivière Hoh.

Les fortes précipitations dans la région ces derniers mois avaient transformé l'habituelle rivière au lit modeste, en véritable torrent.

J'entendis Bella déglutir d'appréhension devant cette masse d'eau déchainée, qui frappait violemment les pierres ancrées sur son passage.

"Le courant est trop fort, si tu restes sur mon dos, il risque de t'emporter." Dis-je à Bella, en la déposant au sol.

"Agrippe toi à moi par devant, de cette façon je pourrais te tenir. Il ne t'arrivera rien."

Elle s'exécuta et blottit son visage dans mon cou, les yeux fermés. Mes bras se referment sur son corps frêle et tremblant.

Alice plongea la première.

Maudissant milles fois Dristan et ses fils, j'entrais lentement dans l'eau, sentant les bras de Bella se resserrer au fur et à mesure que nous progressions dans l'eau glacée.

Lorsque nous fîmes immergés jusqu'aux épaules, je sentis tous ses muscles se contracter et l'entendis retenir son souffle dans une plainte étouffée.

Sa voix meurtrie par le froid déchaina viscéralement mes envies meurtrières contre ces monstres qui m'obligeaient à fuir de la sorte. Maudits soient Darren et ses disciples.

Je ne pouvais pas me déplacer aussi vite que je l'aurais souhaité car le fouettement de l'eau à une plus grande allure aurait blessé Bella.

Nous avions parcouru plusieurs kilomètres dans l'eau, soudain les visions de Carlisle et d'Emmet cessèrent brutalement chez Alice, qui nageait quelques mètres devant nous. Cela signifiait qu'ils étaient certainement en compagnie d'un ou plusieurs membres de la meute Quileute. Avec de la chance, Sam et les siens nous débarrasser définitivement de ces vampires. Cette perspective me réjouit, ce qu'ils voulaient faire à Bella hantait toujours mon esprit et ne faisait que raviver cette terrible et inhabituelle envie meurtrière à l'encontre de gens de mon espèce. Je ne supportais plus l'idée que l'on veuille faire du mal à Bella. Je ne supportais plus l'idée de la perdre.

Le ciel tonna brusquement en dessus de nos têtes et la bruine fit place à la pluie. Le temps avait finalement pris notre partie. Toute odeur de notre passage allait être totalement estompée. Il ne restait qu'une vingtaine de kilomètre avant d'arriver chez nous, le calvaire de Bella se terminait bientôt.

« Nous arrivons Bella » Lui annonçais-je.

Elle ne dit rien.

Je m'aperçus alors que son cœur battait plus faiblement et qu'il était anormalement lent.

"Bella !" L'appelais-je, inquiet.

Elle ne me répondit pas. Je m'arrêtais net et souleva son visage livide, ses lèvres étaient sérieusement bleuis par le froid. Elle était complètement tétanisée contre moi et n'avait même pas la force de me parler. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser une minute de plus dans l'eau.

Je bondis sur la terre ferme, et la secoua doucement.

« Bella ! Bella, ouvre les yeux ! »

Elle souleva péniblement les paupières, Alice surgit hors de l'eau, au même instant.

L'image de Bella emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture, en bonne santé et souriante dans l'esprit d'Alice m'apparut. Je soupirais de soulagement.

« Ramène-la vite chez nous » Me dit elle, chagrinée de n'avoir pas vu dans ses visions l'état de Bella se dégrader. Je ne lui en voulais pas, elle s'inquiétait de ne toujours pas réussir à voir Carlisle et Emmet, et s'était essentiellement centré sur eux.

« Tiens bon Bella » Lui murmurais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

La pluie, qui ne cessait d'enfler, s'abattait lourdement sur son corps si vulnérable.

Je repris ma course à une allure du diable.

L'état de Bella semblait s'améliorait, elle essayait de me parler. Seul des murmures incompréhensibles franchissaient ses lèvres, mais c'était un signe encourageant.

Alice venait enfin de voir Carsile et Emmet, eux aussi étaient sur le chemin du retour.

Nous étions presque arrivés, elle me signifia en pensée son souhait de rejoindre Jasper, elle s'inquiétait toujours pour lui lorsqu'ils étaient séparés et qu'une menace rodait aux alentours. Bien qu'à cet instant le danger était bel et bien écarté.

J'arrivais enfin chez nous, j'aperçus Esmée et Rosalie, qui guettait notre retour sur le perron.

Au même instant, Carsile, suivi d'Emmet émergèrent de l'ombre des sous bois autour de la maison.

Sans m'arrêter je me précipitais à l'intérieur.

Je déposai Bella sur le divan et m'agenouilla face à elle.

« Bella ? »

« Mmmumm » Gémit elle. Elle semblait comprimée par mon lourd manteau, engorgé d'eau.

Je le lui retirais en le déchirant sans ménagement. Ses bras tremblants, comme son visage, étaient translucides.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Esmée inquiète.

« Nous avons emprunté la rivière pour effacer nos traces. » Répondis-je, me demandant maintenant si cela avait été une si bonne idée. Bella avait une mine affreuse.

« Elle va mourir de froid ! » S'exclama t'elle en se tournant vers Carlisle.

Il affichait un visage sérieux, mais pas réellement inquiet.

_« Revenir dans l'eau était très astucieux. »_ Pensa t'il en se penchant calmement sur Bella.

Il palpa son pouls à la base de son cou. Les yeux à demi-clos, elle remua à peine à son contact. Elle semblait si faible.

Alice et Jasper apparurent à leur tour, leurs vêtements s'égouttant généreusement sur le plancher.

"Tout ira bien Bella..Il faut juste faire remonter ta température." Lui dit il d'une voix douce.

_"Elle n'a qu'une légère hypothermie Edward, rien de grave."_

"Je l'amène dans notre chambre" Déclarais-je.

J'allais la prendre dans mes bras, mais Esmée m'écarta gentiment et la souleva elle même.

« Je m'occupe d'elle, tu es trempé Edward.." Elle regarda rapidement Alice et Jasper. "Vous êtes tous trempés, allez vous changer. » Ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt et sortirent de la pièce.

J'allais protestais lorsque Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Laisse faire Esmée Edward, elle prendra bien soin d'elle, fais ce qu'elle a dit. »

Résigné, et ne doutant pas des bons soins d'Esmée, je regardais Bella s'éloigner rapidement dans ses bras.

« Nous avons réussi à rencontrer Sam. Lui et les siens sont actuellement à la recherche de nos visiteurs. » M'annonça Carlisle.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. » Signifiais-je, réellement satisfait. Même si Bella était maintenant en sécurité, mon désir de les vouloir mort n'avait pas diminué d'un pouce.

« Ces chiens miteux ont refusé notre aide ! » Bougonna amèrement Emmet.

« C'est leur droit Emmet... » Lui dit Carlisle.

Apparemment Carlisle avait dû supporter les jérémiades de mon frère à ce sujet durant tout le trajet du retour. Emmet ne digérait pas non plus d'avoir été écarté comme un mal propre. Son enthousiasme à vouloir se battre lui avait fait oublier que les Quileutes nous toléraient seulement, et malgré notre régime particulier, à leurs yeux nous restions des monstres, qui, à la première incartade, méritaient exactement le même sort que tous les autres vampires. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils aient refusé que l'on s'associent à leur traque, surtout sur leur territoire... A cela s'ajoutait aussi une forte fierté tribale.

« Toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent.. » Ronchonna-t-il en remontant les escaliers où Rosalie l'attendait...Je sus que sa colère allait rapidement s'éclipser. Elle savait exactement quoi faire pour lui faire passer sa mauvaise humeur.

Je ne pouvais pas attendre une minute de plus sans voir Bella, je quittais moi aussi le salon pour aller me changer.

Après une douche expéditive, je rejoins ma chambre et m'habilla hâtivement. Dans le couloir, je vis Esmée en train de sortir de notre chambre, les affaires trempées de Bella dans les bras.

« Esmée.. » M'empressais-je de l'appeler.

Elle fut à côté de moi en une seconde.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, elle va déjà mieux, elle a repris des couleurs. Je vais lui préparer une boisson chaude, cela l'aidera à se réchauffer.»

Je souris tristement.

Esmée posa affectueusement sa main sur ma joue.

« Tu as seulement fait ce que tu as jugé indispensable à sa sécurité...Et je pense que tu as bien fait..»

Comme souvent, elle n'avait pas besoin de lire en moi pour savoir ce que je pensais et comment je me sentais. Je ne cessais de vouloir protéger Bella, et actuellement, c'était moi qui la mettait en danger.

_"C'est terminé, elle est en sécurité chez nous..Tu n'es pas responsable de ces événements.."_

Je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue, reconnaissant de sa bienveillance et de sa constante compréhension.

« Merci Esmée. » Lui murmurais-je.

"Va la voir maintenant , même groguie, elle te réclame déjà." Me dit-elle dans un sourire.

Mon sourire s'élargit malgré moi. J'embrassais à nouveau Esmée sur la joue, puis me dirigea vers notre chambre, d'où j'entendais le doux son ,à nouveau régulier, de son cœur.

A suivre....

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu....Faite le moi savoir..MERCI D'AVANCE !!!!!!!!!**

N.B : Je n'oublie pas votre côté coquin-coquine...lemon prévu dans le prochain chapitre, promis....;-)

.


	21. Chapter 21

**Je sais , je sais je suis horrible !! Plus de deux mois pour poster enfin mon chapitre…Mea culpa !!!! **

J'adorais pouvoir poster toutes les semaines, mais mon crédit d'heures d'écriture a fondu comme neige au soleil !!!! Entre le boulot, les fêtes, des travaux dans ma maison ( loin d'être achevés ! snif !) et la p'tite famille, il ne me reste que les yeux pour pleurer le peu de temps qu'il me reste au final pour écrire….

Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai doublé mon chapitre, j'ai rajouté pas mal de paragraphes, non prévus à l'origine, histoire de me rattraper pour votre attente, qui devraient vous plaire je pense. ( C'est mon plus long chapitre..de très loin !)

Pour gagner un peu de temps, je n'ai pas énuméré tous mes fidèles lectrices-lecteurs, **mais sachez bien que toutes vos reviews me sont allées droit au cœur !!!!!!!!**

_**Alors merci, merci, merci !!!!!!!**_

**_Continuer à me dire ce que vous pensez !!!!!!_**

(Je recommencerais ma petite liste au post suivant, si je n'ai pas pris autant de retard que pour celui-là !)

Pas mal de nouvelles lectrices m'ont mis en favoris et en alert, sans oser me donner leur opinions... Snif... Merci quand même pour vos futurs reviews ! lol

Bien je vous laisse à votre lecture, tant attendue ( je m'envoie des fleurs, là lol), et je vous souhaites en passant une très bonne année 2010 !!

Vive le lemon ! lol

Vive vous !!!!! lol

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Accentuation

_Je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue, reconnaissant de sa bienveillance et de sa constante compréhension._

_« Merci Esmée. » Lui murmurais-je._

_"Va la voir maintenant, même groguie, elle te réclame déjà." Me dit-elle dans un sourire._

_Mon sourire s'élargit malgré moi. J'embrassais à nouveau Esmée sur la joue, puis me dirigea vers notre chambre, d'où j'entendais le doux son, à nouveau régulier, de son cœur._

Immobile derrière la porte, j'écoutais avec une fascination invariable, cette douce saccade... Je ressentie déjà un certain regret de ne bientôt plus pouvoir écouter des heures durant, les envoutantes variations de cette musique enjôleuse.

Dès notre première rencontre, ne pas pouvoir entendre son esprit si singulier fut très frustrant pour moi. Mon don, même s'il était parfois pesant, faisait partie intégrante de mon être, le fait qu'elle y soit insensible me privait en quelque sorte de l'un de mes sens. Je n'y étais pas habitué. Ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait me déroutait fréquemment, ainsi, ses battements cardiaques étaient devenus, pour moi, un précieux indicateurs de ses émotions. Ecouter son cœur était très vite devenu naturel.

Je n'avais pas les mots pour exprimer à quel point je désirais Bella à mes côtés pour l'éternité, mais je ne pouvais nier que j'éprouvais de la nostalgie à la pensée de perdre le charme de ce formidable organe, symbole de vie et d'amour.

Mais cette mélancolie n'était rien en comparaison avec la culpabilité que je ressentais : j'allais ôter la vie à la femme que j'aimais, à la femme qui m'avait fait renaitre.

Une autre conséquence de cet acte me torturait toujours et encore, et plus le terme se rapprochait, plus cette pensée m'obsédait jusqu'aux tréfonds de ma conscience : En lui ôtant la vie pour en faire mon égal, je ferais d'elle une créature de la nuit.. et elle perdrait son âme.

Bella n'y faisais pas allusion, pour elle, la perspective de perdre, ce en quoi elle ne croyait pas, ne la tourmentait pas.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas mon cas, j'éprouvais souvent des doutes concernant ma foi, mais elle m'était précieuse, elle était mon garde-fou, mon dernier lien humain. Durant mes plus sombres années, sans elle, j'aurais été perdu à jamais. Au milieu de ce monde d'ombre auquel j'appartenais, elle était ma lumière, ma conscience, le substitue de mon âme perdue.

Je me sentais si égoïste...et si heureux à la fois à la simple pensée d'avoir Bella pour toujours auprès de moi. J'étais à la fois attristé et enjoué...Cette dualité de sentiments me troublait profondément, viscéralement.

J'avais beau admis que sa transformation était inéluctable...Un sentiment de gâchis restait présent en moi...Je n'avais même pas pu lui offrir (même si elle n'en voulait pas) quelques années de plus dans la lumière de la vie.

Je lui dérobais tout : sa vie, sa famille, ses amis et le plus important à mes yeux : son âme..et sa place au paradis.

Bella ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle allait devoir endurer une fois transformée. Son amour inconditionnel - et inespéré- pour moi affaiblissait sa raison et mes nombreux et réguliers avertissements n'y avaient rien fait...Sa décision était totale et irrémédiable.

Je connaissais son souhait, mais malgré cela, je ne savais pas si je me pardonnerais un jour de l'avoir condamné dans ce monde de ténèbres...pour moi.

Un fort éternuement de l'autre côté de la porte m'extirpa de mes pensées noires. Je tournais la poignée et entra dans la chambre.

Bella éternua à nouveau, assise sur le bord du lit, emmitouflée sous deux épaisses couvertures, d'où dépassait à peine sa tête. La voir ainsi fébrile me désola.

Je m'approchais d'elle lentement, et m'agenouilla face à elle.

Elle ne m'avait pas entendu entrer. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers moi, son visage blême s'illumina dans un sourire adulateur. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter un tel amour..

Je lui souris tristement en retour, mon doigt passant sur ses lèvres encore bleutées. Son sang semblait avoir déserter son visage.

"Je vais bien.." Murmura-t-elle sur mon doigt, dessellant aisément mon inquiétude.

Je scrutais ses yeux pâles et cernées.

"J'ai faillit te tuer.."

"Non, tu m'as sauvé." Me coupa-t-elle.

Je grimaçais devant sa reconnaissance imméritée, car j'étais bien plus un fautif qu'un sauveur depuis qu'elle était avec moi.

"Je ne t'apporte rien de bon.." Soupirais-je d'un ton las.

"Si au contraire..Tu m'apportes tout, tout ce que je n'osais espérer...Et puis maintenant je sais exactement ce que veut dire l'expression -être glacé jusqu'aux sang-." Finit-elle en ironisant.

Une bouffée d'irritation monta en moi et je lui jetais un regard critique. Le sourire amusé qui se peignit sur son visage livide me dérouta. Encore une fois son attitude était à l'opposée de ce que l'on aurait pu –normalement- s'attendre chez une personne qui venait d'être confronté à un tel péril.

Elle était si calme, si détachée. Ce n'était -malheureusement – pas sa première altercation avec des vampires malfaisants, et j'avais depuis découvert cette force rare et singulière qu'elle possédait en elle..et cela me rendait d'autant plus admiratif. Mais cette absence de malaise, de contrariété sur ses traits étaient plus qu'impressionnant…C'était…troublant.

Un bras se faufila des couvertures et elle posa sa main- plus froide qu'à l'accoutumée- sur ma joue. Son mouvement fit légèrement glisser les couvertures et dévoila son épaule nue.

"Je vais bien.." Répéta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Sa voix fut si douce, que mon irritation et ma suspicion- peut être absurde en fin de compte- se transformèrent brusquement en désir...Mais je me réprimandais en silence, pensant que cette montée de désir n'était pas approprié, pas après ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Je baissais les yeux, à la fois coupable et honteux.

Mon désir me rappela, avec douleur et haine, la convoitise de ces immondes écossais.

"J'aurais voulu arracher la tête de ce Dristan. Pour ses pensées, pour avoir osé te toucher." Lâchais-je malgré moi d'une voix dure, et les poings serrés de rage.

"J'aurais voulu les massacrer tous.."

« Mais heureusement tu ne l'as pas fait. L'essentiel est que toi, moi, toute ta famille soyons indemnes, c'est tout ce qui compte. Oubliez-les Edward.»

Sa voix avait légèrement tremblé.

Je repensais soudain à l'image sordide que je lui avais renvoyé tout à l'heure dans la clairière

Je baissais d'avantage la tête, confus par ce détestable souvenir, et ce qu'avait pu ressentir Bella à ce moment là.

"Je prie pour que tu oublies la façon dont je me suis comporté.." Dis-je tout bas.

Je sentis sa main voulant me soulever le visage. Je la laissais me manœuvrer et je fis face à son doux visage.

"Edward, je ne suis pas stupide, je sais bien que ce n'était pas toi...Tu n'as rien à voir avec ces vampires.."

Bella avait une telle foi en moi..Une foi démesurée.. Mais elle était loin de connaitre toute l'obscurité de mon être.. qui m'effrayait encore parfois.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce que j'avais traversé il y a bien longtemps. Il m'aurait, un temps, été si facile de me laisser gagner par cet instinct meurtrier et toute cette immoralité qui régit la majorité des membres de mon espèce. Oui, jadis, j'avais faillit céder aux attraits maléfiques de notre race et j'avais faillit renoncer à ce que j'étais avant, aux minces parcelles d'humanité qui subsistaient en moi...Trop de douleurs, trop de privations...Si je n'avais pas eu le soutien sans faille de Carlisle et d'Esmée, j'aurais pu sombrer et devenir l'un de ces monstres sans remords, ni sentiments…

"J'aurais pu devenir l'un d'entre eux.." Dis-je sans m'en rendre compte.

"Non" Affirma t'elle, ses traits brusquement sévères.

Elle se redressa et releva le menton, la mine outrée.

"Quoique tu puisses penser, tu n'aurais jamais pu être comme eux. Tu n'es peut être plus humain, mais ta conscience a toujours été là, bien plus présente que parmi bien des hommes. Je me fiche que ton cœur ne batte plus, tu restes un homme, un homme généreux, courageux, soucieux des siens..Tu es…l'homme de ma vie, tu es l'homme dont je n'osais même pas rêver. "

Ses paroles chassèrent sur le champ mes doutes sur l'existence divine...Oui, Dieu existait vraiment...Qui d'autre aurait pu m'envoyer cet ange au cœur si pur ?

J'embrassais sa main et prit délicatement son visage entre mes mains.

"Quoique je sois, quoique qu'il reste de moi....Tout cela t'appartient..A jamais." Lui murmurais-je lentement.

Les yeux embuées, elle se pencha et m'embrassa.

Je suppliais alors le ciel de pardonner mon futur geste...mais par-dessus tout, d'épargner à Bella la perte de son âme. J'osais faiblement croire que si Dieu était bien derrière notre rencontre, sa bonté illimitée pouvait aussi sauver une âme aussi innocente que la sienne.

Elle passa ses bras minces autour de mon cou et se pressa contre moi. Les couvertures glissèrent sur le bord du lit et je ne pus réprimer un feulement de plaisir en sentant son corps nu sous mes doigts. Spontanément je basculais sur elle, nous allongeant tous deux sur le lit. Je relâchais sa bouche devenue avide, pour la laisser respirer, mais elle enfouit ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et se précipita à nouveau fougueusement sur mes lèvres.

Son corps tout entier tremblait, je ne savais pas si c'était du au froid ou à l'excitation, ou aux deux...En dépit de ma conscience -de plus en plus floue- qui me rappeler que ma conduite n'était pas des plus correctes en cet instant- je devrais laisser Bella se reposer et se réchauffer-, je ne pouvais pas résister à sa demande passionnée.

Je grognais contre ses lèvres, la manière dont elle se pressait contre moi, d'une manière désespérée m'enflammait au plus au point...Mais quelque chose semblait différent.

Ses mouvements se renforcèrent, tout comme les battements de son cœur. Elle ondula langoureusement et je compris soudain qu'elle n'avait pas seulement envie de moi..Elle avait besoin de moi. Son étonnante contenance se fissurait au travers le langage de son corps. Les émotions qu'elles avaient jusqu'ici parvenues à dissimuler se dévoilaient brutalement. Je pouvais maintenant sentir, contre son corps, au travers ses bras et ses lèvres, toute sa détresse, sa peur, et par là même, son besoin violent, urgent d'être apaiser, d'être réconforter.

La pensée de ce qu'elle avait du endurer, et qui émergeait à présent, déclencha une nouvelle vague de colère en moi.

Je quittais abruptement ses lèvres et lorsque je m'accrochais à son regard, ma colère se changea instantanément en fureur et tous mes muscles se raidirent, prêt à décharger cette colère.

Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux aux bords des larmes, l'intense et douloureuse émotion qui était sur le point de la submerger. Tout ce qu'elle avait accumulé ces dernières heures l'avait rattrapée et défilait dans ses yeux humides et voilés d'ombres. Maudissant ma fureur malvenue, j'essayais immédiatement d'effacer l'expression de rage qui avait du durcir mes traits. Ce n'était certainement pas sur Bella que devait s'exprimer ma fureur contre les odieux responsables de son affliction.

"Bella.."

Elle fuit mon regard et enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule, et lorsque je sentis ses larmes sur ma peau, ma rage meurtrière envers ces maudits écossais atteint son paroxysme.

Je contenais une fois de plus toute cette violence qui grondait en moi et je l'enlaçais tendrement, en maudissant ces démons à chaque nouvelle larme qu'elle versait.

Si Sam et sa meute n'était pas parvenu à s'occuper d'eux, je me fis le serment de les retrouver et de tous les tuer.

Bella se tapit dans mes bras. Ma fureur contre eux se retourna alors brusquement contre moi : J'aurais du approfondir mes doutes sur l'état de Bella, à la seconde ou je les avais pressentis. Au lieu de cela, je m'étais apitoyé sur moi-même – comme d'habitude-, et les rôles s'étaient inversés et ce fut elle qui prit soin de moi, soin de mon esprit angoissé..et égoïste.

"Je suis désolée Bella.." Lui soufflais-je d'une voix brisée. Je la resserrais dans mes bras, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire d'autre. Je ne trouvais pas les mots appropriées pour pouvoir l'apaiser, je me sentais si inutile, si impuissant.

"J'ai...J'ai besoin de toi.." Murmura-t-elle dans mon cou.

Sa voix si chétive me déchira.. et m'enflamma à la fois le cœur. Ses lèvres tremblotantes contre ma peau déclenchèrent en moi une nouvelle, brusque et inattendue montée de désir.

Sa douce supplique eue raison de l'explosion de violence qui fut sur le point de m'emporter. Elle avait besoin de moi. J'aurais tout donné pour lui prendre sa douleur et lui rendre son insouciance..C'était hélas impossible, mais j'avais compris ce qu'elle attendait de moi pour l'aider à exorciser sa souffrance.

Ces quelques mots avaient suffit.

Je repoussais mon envie meurtrière et embrassa délicatement sa bouche.

Comme si elle fut en cristal, je choyais ses lèvres avec milles précautions. Elle fut prise de tremblements plus fort, mais ce n'était pas mon contact froid cette fois ci qui était en était la cause...Mais son désir, car son corps fut subitement plus chaud, je pouvais ressentir ce feu qui retrouvait ses veines. Le bruit chaud et séduisant de son sang.

Ses lèvres, encore froides, furent plus exigeantes. Son corps tremblant, parcourue de spasmes, cherchait le mien avec une irrésistible violence, c'était à travers lui qu'elle réclamait mon aide, qu'elle voulait chasser toute cette peur qu'elle avait ressentie et qu'elle avait si dignement camouflée. C'était moi son remède.

Elle se frottait sans fausse pudeur, ni faute note contre mon membre emprisonné, m'implorant plus d'action. Un grognement s'échappa de nos lèvres scellées. Sans jamais me détachait de sa bouche, je me débarrassais en deux coups pieds de mes chaussures, puis dans une série de crissements précipités, je m'affranchis du reste de mes vêtements, dont les morceaux déchiquetés volèrent à travers la pièce.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains, presque religieusement, et embrassa toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenues, et qui s'échappaient maintenant, roulant le long de ses joues pâles. Je déposais une nuée de baisers adorateurs, sur ses yeux, son nez, son front, ses joues, son menton, ses oreilles..Je louais chaque centimètre de son visage avec la même dévotion, essayant de lui signifier tout ce qu'elle représentait pour moi.

Je traçais un chemin sensuel de son cou à son épaule, glorifié par ses lèvres, d'un gémissement de complétude absolue.

Je n'avais qu'un seul objectif : la ravir, encore et encore. Je me concentrais sur son seul plaisir, au détriment du mien, espérant, qu'au travers le ravissement absolu, sa peur se dissiperait.

Le témoignage physique de mon amour était mon unique moyen de lui venir en aide.

Je glissais lentement ma main le long de son ventre, lorsque mes doigts atteignirent sa douce toison, elle enterra son visage dans le creux de mon épaule en frissonnant et je sentis qu'elle se retint de la mordiller. Je frissonnais, intimant à mon corps de se calmer. J'embrassais à mon tour sa peau avec passion, inspirant profondément son parfum enivrant, qui s'amplifiait à chaque seconde, me rendant par la même, à chaque seconde, encore plus fou d'elle. Mes lèvres se mirent à chérir chaque parcelle de sa peau, tandis que ma main ondoyait, aussi légère qu'une plume, sur sa féminité.

Bella gémit sous mes caresses raffinées, la contrainte que je m'imposais fut vite trahie par mon souffle rauque..et par mon désir, plus qu'évident, contre sa cuisse. Mais elle seule comptait à cet instant. Je me consacrais –non sans mal- à lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Jamais je ne laisserais quiconque te faire du mal.. » Murmurais-je.

« _Plus_… » Souffla t'elle.

Je plongeais un doigt dans sa douce moiteur, et dans un gémissement merveilleux, Bella s'arqua sensuellement contre moi. Je retirais doucement mon doigt puis répéta délicatement mon geste.

« _Oui.._ »

J'accentuais mes doux va et vient et je la sentais déjà proche de sa libération. La respiration haletante, son corps se mit à tanguer sous le mien. J'aurais pu faire durer son plaisir, mais je sentis l'urgence de sa délivrance. J'introduis un deuxième doigt en elle, tout en en prenant, avec la plus grande délicatesse, la pointe dressée de son sein entre mes lèvres. Dans un soupir perçant, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et enfouit ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour me presser contre elle. Ses hanches étroites avaient entamé contre ma main une danse sensuelle, instinctive qui enchanta mon corps et mes sens…et les torturait en même temps.

« Je t'aime » Murmurais-je entre ses seins.

"Je t'aime." Souffla-t-elle entre deux soupirs.

Elle était toute proche, je me redressais sur un coude pour l'admirer, ses mains glissèrent sur mes bras, ses joues avaient retrouvées un peu de couleur, ainsi que ses lèvres, délicieusement entrouvertes sur ses soupirs croissants de plaisirs.

« Vient mon amour.. »

Sa féminité se contracta alors brutalement autour de mes doigts, ses mains se resserrent telles des griffes sur mes bras.

« _Edward.._ » Gémit-elle, son corps se raidissant dans une cambrure majestueuse.

Je tremblais de désir, comme chaque fois qu'elle prononçait mon prénom en atteignant les sommets de la jouissance.. Et je me fis péniblement violence pour ne pas la posséder sur le champ.

Dans cet abandon, malgré la pâleur accentuée de sa peau, Bella était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Dans ces instants, j'étais toujours saisi par cette joie, cette fierté d'être celui qu'elle avait choisi pour s'offrir, corps et _âme_. J'étais le seul à pouvoir l'admirer dans ces moments, le seul à lui offrir ce plaisir charnel...J'aimais ce sentiment -bien que primitif- car il était le témoignage de mon humanité passé. Car dans ces moments là, j'éprouvais les mêmes sentiments qu'un humain aurait lui-même ressentis. Bella était mienne, seulement mienne…Et j'adorais ce sentiment..typiquement humain.

Je l'observais reprendre son souffle en repensant que si j'avais été plus noble, plus censé, et surtout moins égoïste, je ne serais jamais revenu, après m'être enfuit, lors de notre première rencontre. Je l'aurais laissé vivre une vie normale…

Mais quelque chose en elle, quelque chose dans les circonstances incroyables de notre rapprochement, avait dépassé de loin nos seules volontés. Je l'avais désiré dès les premières secondes, comme une fatalité inscrite dans les astres. Après ces décennies d'errance et de solitude, j'avais trouvé mon âme sœur. Audacieuse et intelligente, tendre et tenace, fougueuse et libre, généreuse et terriblement sexy.

Et le plus paradoxal, c'était qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience de toutes ces qualités, de son charme et de sa beauté, même lorsque je lui en faisais l'éloge. Elle se considérait toujours, a tord, comme une simple et banale humaine… juste, acceptait elle de se trouver moyennent jolie. Quelle ineptie !

Elle rouvrit les yeux, assombrit cette fois par le plaisir, plus par la peur. Au-delà de sa félicité, son regard reflétait la promesse d'un amour eternel. Je souris comme je constatais que ses larmes s'étaient taries et qu'une authentique quiétude commençait à se lire sur son visage.

"Mon amour..." Murmurais-je sur ses lèvres.

" Je ne cesse de louer le ciel de m'avoir fait la grâce de rencontrer une femme telle que toi..Une femme dont moi non plus je n'avais pas osé rêver.."

Ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau, je m'alarmais, mais le sourire doux qui étira ses lèvres dissipa aussitôt ma crainte. J'entourais ses frêles épaules de mes bras, son sourire grandit, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'imiter le mouvement de ses lèvres, avant de me rendre compte du ronronnement heureux dans mon torse. Son doigt suivit le contour de mon sourire, puis, me prenant par surprise, elle captura ma bouche dans un nouveau baiser urgent, encore plus exigeant que les minutes précédentes.

Je grognais durement contre ses lèvres directives. Livrée à l'urgence de son désir, elle entoura ses jambes autour des miennes et se cambra contre moi, s'offrant toute entière.

" _Prend.. moi.."_ Haleta-t-elle dans un soupir irrésistible.

Je louais une fois de plus le ciel pour cette dernière requête, car je n'aurais jamais pu résister une minute de plus pour me fondre en elle. Depuis que nous avions commencés à avoir de vraies relations physiques, j'étais certain d'avoir prié le ciel et ses cieux autant ces derniers jours, que durant toutes mes décennies passées.

Prenant garde à ne pas faire peser mon poids sur son corps fragile, je me redressais sur mes bras et entrais en elle avec une lenteur accrue. Elle se cambra, ses yeux se révulsant sous le plaisir et le même gémissement libérateur franchit nos lèvres lorsque je fus pleinement en elle. Je restais quelques secondes immobile, les bras tendus au dessus d'elle, puis je me reposais délicatement sur elle, frissonnant et feulant au contact de ses seins tendus contre mon torse.

Je commençais à me mouvoir en elle, lentement, très lentement. Je ne voulais pas que cela soit sauvage cette fois (même si j'adorais ça) car, malgré la fougue dont elle venait de faire preuve, j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait avant tout besoin de tendresse et de douceur… et j'étais déterminé à lui en donner autant que possible..en pareils circonstances.

Je maintenais - non sans difficultés- un rythme doux et languissant.

J'avais surement vu juste, car Bella commença à épouser mes mouvements, puis à y répondre avec la même lenteur exquise, et ce, sans jamais essayer de me dicter un autre rythme. Je fus heureux d'avoir vu juste. Je l'embrassai amoureusement, elle s'accrocha à mes épaules et se serra d'avantage contre moi.

Nos deux corps ondulaient comme s'ils n'en faisaient qu'un, et chacun de mes élans étaient bercés par ses doux gémissements. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi avec une force inhabituelle. Je réalisais alors que, si elle ne me suggérait pas une puissance ou une vitesse supérieure –ce qu'elle faisait habituellement- elle désirait, par ailleurs, être davantage étreinte. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Je roulais alors sur le côté en l'emmenant avec moi. Dans cette position, je pouvais répondre à son souhait sans endolorir son corps fragile. J'entortillais ma jambe libre sur la sienne, ramenant d'avantage son bassin contre moi. Je l'embrassais passionnément, mais avec douceur, mes bras l'encerclant avec toute la puissance que je pouvais m'autoriser, sans la blesser.

Je l'enlaçais si étroitement, que ses seins s'écrasèrent contre mon torse, elle gémit longuement sur ma bouche et j'en déduis qu'elle apprécia cette position.

Sa peau ne cessait de frissonner et, malgré l'ivresse du moment, je ne pus m'empêcher de craindre pour sa santé. Sa peau était toujours plus froide qu'à l'accoutumée, et mon corps de glace n'arrangeait pas son état.

Je tendis mon bras et saisit l'une des deux couvertures échouées sur le bord du matelas et d'un geste ample, je nous recouvrais tous les deux, prenant bien soin de couvrir l'ensemble de son corps.

Je la sentie sourire sur mes lèvres. Mon éternelle préoccupation concernant sa température- y comprit dans un pareil moment- était surement à l'origine de son sourire.

Soulagé de la savoir un peu protégée de ma froideur, je recommençais à me mouvoir en elle, reprenant la même allure mais en y accentuant sensiblement la force.

« Oui ! » Gémit-elle en s'agrippant toujours aussi fermement autour de ma nuque.

Je déplaçais mes mains en bas de ses hanches pour accompagner son bassin contre mon membre, nous semblions soudés l'un à l'autre, progressant dans le plus pur des ravissements.

« Oui ! » Gémit elle plus fort.

Mon cœur éteint sembla se soulever de bonheur comme je retrouvais sa voix désireuse.

Mes mains dérivaient régulièrement sur ses fesses et accentuaient ses balancements. Ces lentes frictions décuplaient son plaisir, au-delà de ce que je l'avais supposé…Je l'entendais à son souffle haletant, la course folle de son cœur, et à ses râles de plaisirs croissants.

J'étais moi-même à bout, et ne pouvais retenir un feulement de plaisir à chaque réponse si parfaite de ses hanches contre mon membre, et qui provoquaient en elle, à chaque fois, une contraction plus intense de ses parois enchanteresses.

« Bella.. » Gémis-je, les dents serrées.

Ses lèvres sucèrent avidement mon cou dans un gémissement et elle se mit brusquement à se mouvoir plus rapidement. Je perçus en elle, cette chaleur familière, si agréable qui irradiait son ventre. L'air embaumait l'odeur suave et fleuri de son essence irrésistible.

« Dieu..Bella ! » Haletais-je, des vagues de plaisirs de plus en plus hautes déferlant en moi.

J'agrippais fermement ses fesses, prenant garde à mes doigts d'acier, et je pris le contrôle de ses pressions, savourant le plaisir indicible qu'elle me donnait, plaisir transcendé par ses soupirs languissants.

Au bord de la jouissance, je ne parvenais plus à conserver un rythme aussi lent. La passion m'égarait. J'augmentais sensiblement mon allure tout en restant aussi tendre que possible, tout en renforçant ses hanches contre moi.

« Oui ! » Cria-t-elle contre mon épaule, ses bras me serrant aussi forts qu'ils le pouvaient.

Un grognement puissant surgit de mon torse.

« Oui !..N'arrête..Pas.. » Me supplia t'elle.

J'étais à bout, mais je ne voulais pas venir avant elle, je renforçais ses hanches profondément contre moi.

"_Viens mon amour, viens..!_ " Plaidais-je contre ses lèvres entrouvertes, craignant de ne pas résister suffisamment.

J'augmentais la puissance de mes poussées dans un feulement désespéré, son corps se tendit alors brusquement, tout comme ses muscles les plus secrets.

_"Edward !"_ Cria-t-elle avant de renverser sa tête en arrière, le corps tendue comme un arc, brillant de sueur. Dieu qu'elle était belle...

Le corps tremblant et secouée de spasmes, elle m'enlaça sensuellement en nichant son visage dans mon cou et gémit à nouveau mon prénom.

Son soupir de jouissance à mon oreille et ses puissantes contractions sur mon membre eurent raison de moi. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, je retirais mes mains de son corps et dans un dernier élan, je la renversais sur son dos et me libérais en elle, rugissant son prénom, la rejoignant dans cette même extase divine.

Groguis par le plaisir, une révélation m'apparut et je fus hébété de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt : j'étais probablement banni du paradis, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, car le vrai paradis était en elle, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Je n'avais plus besoin d'espérer une grâce divine…Pour moi du moins.

Haletant, je me reposais délicatement sur son corps chaud et humide. Je savais que je devais au plus vite ôter mon corps froid du sien, mais je ne résistais pas à savourer quelque instant de plus, la douceur de sa peau frissonnante.

Mon cœur sembla reprendre vie devant le sourire fin et radieux qui illuminait son visage, enfin rehaussé par le rose habituel de ses joues. Son regard était détendu, apaisé...Elle avait évacué ses peurs éprouvées plus tôt. J'avais réussi.

Je serais resté toute l'éternité à contempler ses yeux brillants, qui me fixaient avec tant d'adoration. Je souris en pensant que je devais la fixer avec la même dévotion.

Je me penchais lentement et embrassa vertueusement ses lèvres soyeuses.

"Merci.." Murmura-t-elle contre ma bouche.

"Ne me remercie pas pour t'avoir aimé Bella...Jamais…C'est à moi de te dire merci."

Je repoussais ses cheveux désordonnés de son visage et posa mon front contre le sien.

" Merci de m'avoir ramené à la vie...Merci de m'offrir ton amour..Merci.." Je m'arrêtais un instant. "...Merci pour tes sacrifices.."

Elle pencha son visage et effleura mes lèvres.

"Je ne fait aucun sacrifices.." Murmura-t-elle.

C'était faux, mais je ne la contredis pas car elle se sentait mieux, et je comptais bien ne pas gâcher son humeur. Ce n'était pas le moment de revenir sur ce sujet sensible.

Je la sentie trembler à nouveau, il était temps de la remettre au chaud. Je roulais à ses côtés et l'emmitoufla avec diligence dans la couverture.

Elle rit.

Son accès de gaité m'emplit le cœur d'une douce et réconfortante chaleur.

"Tu m'a emmailloté comme un nouveau-né !" Se moqua-t-elle.

"Tu es aussi fragile qu'un nourrisson pour moi.." Répliquais dans un sourire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en riant, puis se figea brusquement.

"Quoi, qui a t'il ? " M'inquiétais-je.

Elle se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes -tant je l'avais serré- se retourna lentement, son regard balayant le mur en dessus du lit.

Son expression hésita entre l'amusement et la stupéfaction, devant les deux larges et profondes saignées dans le mur en dessus du dosseret, déjà mis à mal lors de notre première fois (c'était peu dire, il n'en restait rien). Elles s'étendaient jusque dans le matelas, de chaque côté de Bella. Lui aussi était fichu.

"Ne me dit pas que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? " Demandais-je stupéfait.

Elle secoua doucement la tête et se retenait maintenant clairement de rire.

"Ce n'est pas possible Bella.."

Son sourire se fit malicieux et elle se plaqua contre moi.

"Ce n'était pas de ma faute, j'étais..comment dire..absorbée dans les bras du plus fantastique des amants.." Murmura-t-elle.

Mon torse se gonfla de fierté et elle se mit à rire.

Elle passa sa main dans l'une des larges et profondes failles, creusées dans le malheureux matelas. Elle en ressortit une pincée de mousse effritée.

"Il est fichu..C'était un magnifique lit.." Se désola-t-elle en donnant un coup d'œil à la tête de lit ravagée.

Je soufflais sur sa paume ouverte, faisant voleter la mousse.

"Ce n'est qu'un lit Bella » La rassurais-je dans un sourire.

Bella n'était toujours pas habitué à notre détachement matériel et encore moins à l'aise avec notre aisance financière. Cela la rendait encore plus attendrissante.

"Esmée sera même ravi de pouvoir nous en procurer un autre..encore plus beau."

Son visage se tendit.

« Quoi ? »

"Esmée ! Elle va revenir d'une minute à l'autre, elle voulait m'apporter une boisson chaude.." s'alarma t'elle brusquement, ramenant la couverture sous son menton.

« Rhabille-toi ! Vite !» Dit-elle en essayant vainement de me pousser hors du lit.

Je ne pus retenir un léger éclat de rire. Bella me regarda d'un air confus.

Ignorant totalement ses efforts pour me chasser, je l'enlaçais, au contraire, dans mes bras protecteurs.

« Primo, j'aurais bien du mal à remettre ce qu'il reste de mes vêtements.. » Lui dis-je en indiquant du menton, les débris de tissu qui jonchaient le sol.

Elle fit une drôle de grimace.

« Deuxio… Tu n'as pas à craindre une venue intempestive d'Esmée. L'excellente isolation des pièces de la maison ne suffit pas à entraver notre diabolique ouïe, notamment durant …certaines activités physiques..Crois-moi, Bella, j'en sais quelque chose… "

Son visage vira au rouge profond.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de la taquiner, mais sa moue empourprée et embarrassée était absolument adorable.

« Ne sois pas gênée Bella, ma famille a largement l'habitude d'entendre les ébats des uns et des autres…Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. D'ailleurs..en y réfléchissant, c'est étrange d'être dans cette situation. » Terminais-je pensif.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Je lui souris.

« Comprend moi Bella, cela fait plus d'un siècle que je supporte les débordements sonores de la vie intime des miens. Plus d'un siècle que je fuyais, la plupart du temps, ces moments…qui consacraient leur amour, et qui, pour moi, me rappelaient douloureusement –jusqu'à ton arrivée- ma terrible solitude. ..Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois où j'ai du m'exiler pour fuir les rugissements d'Emmet et Rosalie au début de leur relation..J'ai eu envi de les massacrer des centaines de fois…Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas le seul…Et maintenant ...c'est enfin mon tour ! » Me réjouissais-je, puérilement.

« Maintenant je suis comme eux : je suis –pardon-, _nous sommes_- tout autant exaspérant pour leurs oreilles, dans une moindre mesure cependant, qu'eux ne l'étaient pour les miennes durant toutes ces années ! »

Malgré son air dubitatif, elle émit un hoquet de rire en secouant la tête.

« Bien..si je te suis, le fait d'être entendu par toute ta famille lorsque nous faisons l'amour..est une situation tout à fait naturelle. »

« Si l'on peut dire, oui. C'est comme ça. : Nous ne pouvons pas ne pas entendre, même si nous le souhaitions, notre ouïe est trop fine, nous nous efforçons de nous concentrer sur autre chose. Esmée a beau avoir fait isoler tous les murs, plafonds et sol de cette maison au quadruple..mais l'effet attendu s'est révélé bien maigre.»

« C'est..C'est peut être normal pour vous tous, mais c'est ça reste horriblement gênant pour moi ! »

« J'en suis conscient Bella et j'en suis navré. » Lui dis-je en la resserrant tendrement dans mes bras.

« Si ça peux t'aider, nous n'avons pas fait tant de bruit que cela… »

« Tu parles ! Peut être pour des oreilles humaines, pas pour vous ! »

Elle soupira, puis prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage

« Rhabillons nous et descendons, nous ne pourrons pas rester indéfiniment dans cette chambre de toute manière..Autant affronter ta famille au plus tôt…»

A son ton de supplicié, je fus certain qu'elle aurait préféré rester enfermer dans cette chambre à jamais.

« Personne ne fera de commentaires inconvenants Bella. Esmee –ni moi d'ailleurs- ne permettrons que l'on te mette dans l'embarras.»

Je l'espérais du moins, j'étais sur de moi en ce qui concernait Esmée et Carlisle, Rosalie et Jasper. C'était différent pour Emmet et Alice.

Elle m'adressa un demi-sourire forcé.

Je l'embrassais sur le sommet du crâne et bondit hors du lit. Trop rapide pour ses yeux humains, j'enfilais l'un des peignoirs suspendus dans la salle de bain avant de me poster devant la porte de la chambre.

« Je te ramène une tenue confortable..Je ne crois pas que tes vêtements soient encore secs." Lui dis-je avant de m'éclipser.

Moins d'une minute après, correctement vêtu, je revenais auprès d'elle.

« J'ai eu un peu de mal à dénicher des vêtements, qui n'étaient ni exubérants, ni tape à l'œil dans la penderie d'Alice, ceux là devraient néanmoins faire l'affaire je pense. Ils sont chauds et confortables. » Lui dis-je en lui tendant un pantalon clair en coton, un cache cœur en laine, une paire de chaussettes et des basquets blancs. Tous neufs, évidemment.

« Merci, ce sera parfait. »

« Hum..Je n'ai pas osé fouiller dans ses sous vêtements, je peux aller la chercher si tu veux. »

« Non, non, ça ira, ne la dérange pas, je m'en passerais…Je vais vite récupérer les miens de toute façon.. » Dit-elle en sortant du lit.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et je retins un feulement récurent de plaisir à la voir se mouvoir dans le plus simple appareil…et à la pensée de la savoir nue sous sa prochaine tenue. Je me fis violence pour arrêter immédiatement ce genre de pensées.

Quelques minutes filèrent et Bella ressortit de la salle de bain, ses mains croisées caressant ses bras.

« C'est très doux… » Murmura t'elle, apparemment ravie de mon choix.

La rejoignant, je ne pus m'empêcher de suivre le col en v avec mon doigt, sachant que seule cette barrière de laine me séparait de ses seins nus.

« C'est en cashmere. » Répondis-je un peu absent, alors que je continuais à suivre le tissu de son corsage, tout en effleurant de temps à autre, sa peau réchauffée.

Je devais arrêter ça où nous ne ressortirions pas de la chambre…Et je ne voulais pas embarrasser Bella d'avantage.

« Bien, allons rejoindre Esmée dans la cuisine. » Dis-je en retirant ma main comme si je m'étais brûlé.

Bella fit la grimace. J'hésitais. Emmet était dans sa chambre, donc pour l'instant, le danger était écarté. Par contre Alice était bien en bas dans la cuisine et je redoutais son indiscrétion incorrigible.

« Si tu veux on peut rester ici. » Lui proposais-je, plus vraiment sur de pouvoir maitriser la langue d'Alice.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non..Non, je vais devoir affronter ta famille un jour ou l'autre…alors autant que cela soit maintenant. »

« Ma petite femme courageuse.. » Lui murmurais-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Main dans la main, nous empruntions l'escalier qui menait à la cuisine.

J'aperçus Esmée en train de cuisiner, se laissant modestement secondée par Carlisle. Bien que la plupart des aliments cuits –surtout les viandes- l'incommodait, elle adorait cuisiner pour Bella. Ce n'était pas simplement du à son sens aigu de l'hospitalité. Dans un sens, elle considérait Bella comme sa fille, ce sentiment s'était tout naturellement développé en elle, il était plus fort que celui qu'elle éprouvait pour Alice, qu'elle aimait tout autant, par ailleurs. Mais pour elle, Bella aurait été -dans une vie différente- la fille qu'elle aurait aimé avoir. Ainsi, il était tout à fait normal pour elle, qu'elle prenne soin de ses besoins humains. Cette tache la rendait heureuse, mais par-dessus tout, c'était mon bonheur qui la remplissait de joie. Ses années de tristesse et d'inquiétude à mon égard étaient bel et bien terminées. Bella avait redonné le gout de vivre à son fils, et elle la vénèrerait toute son existence pour cela. Je lui souris chaleureusement, pensant qu'Esmée aurait été une mère humaine formidable si elle en avait eu la possibilité.

En face, assis sur les tabourets de bar, Alice et Jasper, observaient le couple d'un air amusé.

Nous étions à la moitié des marches lorsque Jasper releva immédiatement la tête vers nous, le visage brusquement tendu. J'arrêtais net notre progression et me plaça naturellement et discrètement devant Bella. Elle comprit immédiatement la raison de ce léger déplacement et renforça légèrement sa poigne sur ma main.

Alice, Carlisle et Esmée s'immobilisèrent, leur attention fixée sur Jasper.

Son regard s'assombrit dangereusement, il semblait me transpercer pour atteindre Bella. Dans un souffle, Carlisle se retrouva au côté de Jasper, prêt à intervenir. Je regrettais soudain l'absence d'Emmet.

Mon frère luttait de toutes ses forces pour tenter de canaliser les réactions de son corps face à l'attrait féroce que dégageait le parfum de Bella. Ses traits commencèrent déjà à se déformer sous la douleur, ses lèvres frétillèrent brusquement, révélant ses canines acérées.

Je reculais d'un pas en émettant un grognement menaçant, emportant doucement Bella dans mon recul prudent.

Esmée se retrouva brusquement entre nous et Jasper.

Alice attrapa le bras tremblant de Jasper, les traits tendus, mais pas affolés, ce fut son regard triste qui m'interpellait. Je ne comprenais pas et ses pensées restaient floues.

Jasper ignora la main d'Alice qui empoignait fermement son bras. Il s'entêtait à présent, il voulait tenir, il luttait de toutes ses forces contre l'appel de ses sens, malheureusement, chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, l'éloignait un peu plus de sa maitrise. Le désir du corps de Bella et de son sang étaient trop fort. Il était tout. Il était absolu.

Ses efforts remarquables – et douloureux - pour supporter Bella l'honorait dans un sens, mais s'il continuait, son opiniâtreté allait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences.

Il n'était pas prêt à composer avec l'odeur de Bella, encore moins après qu'elle eut fait l'amour, tant nos unions charnelles décuplaient son attraction.

Je décidais de quitter la pièce avec Bella avant un accrochage inévitable. Rester ici, était pour mon frère une séance de torture inutile et humiliante.

J'exécutais un nouveau pas en arrière, remontant une nouvelle marche avec Bella dans mon dos.

_« Il ne lui fera pas de mal. » _M'avertit Alice en silence.

J'hésitais un instant à relâcher Jasper des yeux.

_« Crois moi, il ne se passera rien. »_

Je la contemplais furtivement. Ses traits étaient toujours plus tristes qu'inquiets. Non, en fait, à plus la regarder, son visage affichait une sorte de déception.

_« Il va partir dans une seconde. »_

Effectivement, la seconde suivante, il se leva dans un soupir rageur puis bondit en retrait dans la cuisine, il lança un dernier regard –dur et blessé- à Bella avant de disparaitre par la porte arrière. Le craquement brisé de la porte fit sursauter Bella.

Je lui caressais le bras.

Jasper avait voulu résister…en vain..

Alice avait vu la scène, elle me l'avait caché, voulant donner une chance à Jasper. Elle aurait voulu qu'il réussisse, elle avait espéré que sa vision soit incorrecte, bien qu'elle sut que c'était quasiment improbable. Si j'avais vu cette vision, la situation n'aurait pas eu lieu, car j'aurais bien entendu évité cette situation, je n'aurais pas mené Bella jusqu'ici. J'aurais refusé de lui faire courir ce risque.

Alice, oui. Comme si Bella n'encourait pas assez de risques !

Mon poing se serra sous la colère. Je lui adressais un froncement de sourcil sévère, elle soutint mon regard noir sans broncher, saisissant parfaitement mon indignation.

_« Désolé Edward, je devais le faire. Pour lui. » _

Nous descendîmes les dernières marches.

Bella soupira tristement et s'approcha d'Alice.

« Je suis tellement désolée ».

« Tu n'y es pour rien Bella. » Lui répondit-elle d'une voix morne.

Je fus étonné qu'Alice ne rejoigne pas Jasper, je recroisais son regard et la questionna des yeux.

_« Il pensait pouvoir supporter son odeur…Je l'avais prévenu…Il voulait tant essayer.. Il est vexé de ne toujours pas y parvenir… je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je le laisse quelques minutes seul avant de le rejoindre. » _

Je hochais la tête de façon quasi imperceptible. Ma colère s'amenuisa comme je perçus à travers elle les difficultés qu'éprouvait Jasper…Puis elle disparut, laissant place à l'empathie.

Je soupirais.

_« Merci pour ta clémence. »_ Sourit-elle.

Elle avait également vu que je lui pardonnerais sa manœuvre emplie d'espoir.

La menace écartée, Esmée retourna aux fourneaux et se remit à sa tache, fredonnant une douce mélodie, inaudible pour Bella.

Alice se rassit, suivit par Bella.

Je pris place à son côté et lui caressa machinalement la nuque.

« J'en ai assez de semer la zizanie autour de moi. » Se plaignit-elle.

« Alice a raison Bella, tu n'as pas à te blâmer pour un phénomène dont tu n'as pas le contrôle. » Lui expliqua Carlisle.. Il sembla étrangement mal à l'aise, mais je ne parvins pas à saisir ce qui le préoccupait. Ses prunelles de lave étaient insondables.

Peut être était-ce la bataille évitée de justesse cet après midi, ou le fait que ces trois monstres errent dans notre région. Il détestait lire les macabres nouvelles d'humains atrocement tués par nos congénères, il craignait surement une nouvelle vague de crimes, causés par ce clan.

Il retourna un peu brusquement, au côté d'Esmée.

« Tiens… » Fit-elle en tendant une tasse fumante de chocolat au lait à Bella.

« Tu es encore pâle, cela te fera du bien.. »

« Volontiers, merci »

Esmée sourit, toujours heureuse.

_« Tu ne l'as pas assez réchauffé ! »_ Commenta Alice dans sa tête.

Elle venait d'apercevoir Jasper dans une vision, détendu et calme. Il était parti en chasse dans les hauteurs. Rassurer sur le moral fragile de son amoureux, Alice avait aussitôt retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Elle comptait le retrouver plus tard, pour l'heure, elle voulait rester discuter avec Bella.

Je dardais sur un elle un regard noir, elle l'ignora comme à son habitude puis elle rapprocha son tabouret de celui de Bella (qui n'eut pas le temps de s'en apercevoir), un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Au moins, elle n'avait pas fait sa remarque à voix haute.

« Comment te sens tu Bella ? » Demanda mon père.

Son allure était –presque- aussi sereine qu'à l'accoutumée, mais je le connaissais trop bien, son masque quasi-parfait ne suffisait pas à me dissimuler son malaise.

La raison n'était pourtant pas non plus la santé de Bella, puisqu'il l'avait déjà examiné plus tôt et qu'il n'avait rien diagnostiqué d'alarmant. Non, c'était autre chose…Qu'il ne voulait pas que j'attende car il filtrait ses pensées. Il ne faisait que très rarement usage de censure mentale.

Cela ne me plaisait pas. Que cherchait-il à me cacher ?

« Ca va beaucoup mieux merci…Un peu fatiguée, et encore quelques fourmillements désagréables aux extrémités, c'est tout.. » Lui répondit Bella.

Je grimaçais.

_« Elle va bien Edward, détend toi.. »_ me fit observer Carsile en silence.

Concernant la santé de Bella, j'étais effectivement toujours extrêmement tendu.

Sa remarque m'apprit que ce n'était donc pas la santé de Bella qui le tourmentait, quoi donc alors ? La présence de ces nouveaux vampires dans la région ? Si oui, pourquoi me le cacher ?

Non, ce n'était pas ça, non plus.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous donner tout ce mal Esmée. » Dit Bella, voyant ma mère enfourner une plaque garni de cookies.

Esmée lui souri chaleureusement et lui effleura la joue.

« Je ne me donne aucun mal, et puis après cette sinistre aventure, tu dois manger quelque chose. »

_« Elle l'oublie le sexe ! »_ S'amusa Alice.

« Arrête ça tout de suite Alice. » L'avertissais-je, en remuant à peine les lèvres. Bella ne m'entendit pas menacer ma sœur.

Celle-ci soupira joyeusement.

Je me reconnectais sur Carlisle. Toujours rien.

Je ne trouvais pas non plus d'indices sur son état chez Esmée. Elle avait également remarqué son trouble, mais ne savait pas non plus ce qui tourmentait son mari. Même chose chez Alice (entre deux commentaires déplacés), mais à la différence d'Esmée ou de moi, elle n'était guère soucieuse, juste curieuse de connaitre la raison de ce déséquilibre chez Carlisle.

Esmée continuait de s'activer, elle mit une casserole d'eau à chauffer.

« Que faite vous ? » Hésita à demander Bella.

« Je te prépare un bon diner : pâtes et steak de bœuf. Simple et revigorant.» Dit-elle en prenant la viande en question dans le frigo, viande qui m'arracha une forte grimace de dégout.

« Mais-»

« Ton corps a dépensé énormément d'énergie pour lutter contre l'hypothermie, un apport de sucre est indispensable pour régénérer tes réserves.» Ajouta-t-il.

« J'ai déjà appelé ton père, il est d'accord pour que tu dine ici. » Termina Esmée.

« Bien…je vois que vous avez pensé à tout. » répondit-elle en souriant.

Celle-ci acquiesça dans un sourire affectueux.

« C'est vraiment très gentil Esmée »

« Chère Bella, tu n'as pas à me remercier…C'est nous qui te remercions d'apporter autant de bonheur dans cette maison. » Lui confit-elle en jetant un regard vers moi.

Bella lui sourit, et cligna des yeux, visiblement émue.

Carlisle se déplaça négligemment, il se tenait maintenant légèrement à l'écart de nous. Son attitude étrange commençait à m'inquiéter.

« J'ai aussi pris la liberté de te faire couler un bain, tu pourras en profitais pendant que je terminerais ton repas. »

Elle supportait l'odeur de cette viande morte répugnante avec une facilité déroutante. Moi, je ne cessais de grimacer d'écœurement.

Bella leva la tête de sa tasse, un peu gênée.

« Un bain très chaud aux huiles essentielles.. » Reprit Esmée la voix enjouée, ne laissant pas le temps à Bella d'objecter.

« Esmée a la plus surprenante gamme d'huiles essentielles Bella, elles viennent de tous les coins du monde…C'est un régal ! » S'exclama Alice.

« Finis ton chocolat, puis rejoint-moi, j'en profiterais pour voir si tes affaires sont sèches. » Lui dit Esmée d'une voix douce, avant de s'éclipser avec grâce à l'étage.

« Merci !» Lui lança Bella avec un temps de retard.

« Hum..Je devrais peut être traverser une rivière glacée plus souvent.. » Plaisanta t'elle.

Je grognais en sourdine à sa plaisanterie de mauvais gout, alors qu'Alice pouffa de rire.

Soudain, à l'étage, un bruit sourd retentit.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » Demanda Bella.

Je me pinçais l'arête du nez en soufflant. Le malaise de Carsile fut tout de suite visible, seule Alice –évidemment- trouva la situation cocasse.

_« C'est repartie ! »_ Pensa-t-elle.

Le même bruit sourd retentit.

Encore une fois, puis une autre. Alice se retenait de rire, alors que la mine de Carlisle se décomposait.

_« Ils exagèrent ! »_

Un autre bruit plus compact.

« Oh hé ! » Me réclama Bella.

Elle devina ma réticence à lui répondre, alors que les bruits sourds prirent maintenant une cadence plus rapprochée, elle me questionna d'un regard sévère, agacée par mon mutisme.

Elle se tourna vers Carlisle mais n'obtint de lui qu'un silence gêné et un regard navré.

N'y tenant plus, Alice éclata de rire.

Je la fusillais du regard, Bella se rapprocha d'elle.

« Alice, toi, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ! »

_« Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! » _

Je serrais ma mâchoire.

Elle se pencha vers Bella en pouffant de rire.

« C'est notre couple d'amants torrides en pleine action ! »

Bella ne saisit pas et fixait Alice dans l'interrogation.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel, désarmée par le manque de discernement de Bella.

« Emmet et Rosalie voyons ! Emmet était très déçu ne pas s'être battu…Rosalie a trouvé le moyen de le consoler…»

« Oh !! » Fit Bella, dont les joues commençaient déjà à rougir.

« Nous.. sommes navrés Bella.. » S'excusa Carlisle, très mal à l'aise, remonté contre le couple sulfureux, pour leur manque de discrétion en présence de Bella.

« Chacun son tour ! » Murmura Alice en lui donnant une œillade.

Bella s'empourpra immédiatement d'un rouge profond et tenta de masquer son embarras derrière sa tasse qu'elle reporta si vivement à ses lèvres, qu'elle avait faillit se brûler.

« Alice ! » La semonçais-je.

_« Oh là, là, ne sois pas si prude…. »_

Je grognais en réponse, elle resta évidemment impassible.

Les bruits s'intensifièrent brusquement, allant parfois jusqu'à faire vibrer le plafond, en dessus de nos têtes.

Alice ne parvint pas, une fois de plus, à retenir son rire, la main sur la bouche, elle s'assit aux côtés de Bella, collant sa tête à son épaule.

« J'en connais deux qui vont se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Esmée ! Depuis ce matin, ils n'arrêtent pas, car depuis-»

« Alice ça suffit ! » La grondais-je en me redressant, faisant chuter le tabouret dans mon élan.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » Me chuchota Bella.

Je ne lui répondis pas.

« Ne devais-tu pas rejoindre Jasper ? » Lançais-je à Alice, sèchement, sur un ton acéré.

« Edward !! » Me réprimanda Bella pour mon ton agressif.

Alice me nargua avec un sourire triomphant.

_« Jasper chasse, Monsieur le rabat-joie.. et il s'en sort très bien sans moi.. »_

Je toisais une seconde Bella d'un air mécontent puis revins sur la fauteuse de trouble.

« Arrête ça Alice ! Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir, Bella n'a pas besoin d'entendre ça ! »

Bella se tendit sur son tabouret et me lança un regard assassin.

« Attend une seconde… » Articula t'elle lentement.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de choisir pour moi ce que ta sœur a le droit de me dire ou non ? » S'énerva-t-elle.

« C'est exactement ce qu'il fait ! » Se plaignit Alice, prenant son air de chien battu.

« A raison ! » Lui rétorquais-je.

Bella fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, mécontente.

« Tu ne comprend pas Bella.. » Essayais-je d'expliquer. « Je ne veux_ »

« Tu n'as pas à décider ce que je peux entendre ou non ! Tu n'as absolument pas le droit d'user de ton don à cela ! C'est..C'est petit..et …humiliant pour moi ! » Me coupa t'elle.

Je pus m'empêcher de la trouver terriblement sexy dans cet accès de colère (bien qu'injuste !).

« Hum..Bien que maladroit, je suis sûr qu'Edward voulait juste te préserver-» Intervint Carlisle.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre Carlisle. » La coupa Bella, plus calmement.

« Rien n'est moins sûr. » Marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.

Elle me jeta un regard furibond, et le bruit incessant sur nos têtes ne faisait qu'accroitre la tension entre nous. Ces deux-là étaient en train de tout saccager dans leur chambre ! Dieu merci, Bella, elle, ne pouvait pas entendre leurs cris et leurs rugissements débordants.

Bella attendait.

« Très bien ! » Soupirais-je. « Je laisse Alice te dire tout ce qu'elle voudra ! » Lâchais-je les lèvres pincées.

« Merci ! » Me gratifia Bella, d'un air victorieux, toute trace de colère envolée.

Alice tapota joyeusement ses mains et se pencha vers Bella pour terminer ses confidences.

Notre petite altercation n'avait été qu'une simple pause pour Alice, elle reprit sa logorrhée avec un détachement horripilant.

Je ramassais le tabouret et me rassit en croisant les bras, attendant le moment d'intervenir.

« Donc, ce matin…Nous étions tous présent, Edward a expliqué à Rosalie, ta petite spécificité concernant ton odeur et les nouveaux risques qui y étaient liés. Tu aurais du voir la tête décomposée d'Emmet au moment où Rose apprenait tes effets aphrodisiaques sur la gente masculine de notre espèce ! Il fut pris de panique à l'idée qu'elle découvre ce qu'il avait ressenti pour toi l'autre jour, lorsque nous étions revenus à la maison. C'était hilarant ! Il n'arrêtait pas de fixer Jasper, lui faisant comprendre qu'il aurait grand besoin de lui pour calmer Rosalie si cela se produisait. Elle ne devina rien, heureusement. Mais depuis, Emmet a si peur qu'elle fasse le lien avec l'étonnante performance sexuelle dont il avait fait preuve ce fameux jour, juste après ton départ, qu'il s'illustre dans ce domaine pour lui prouver son unique attirance pour elle ! On se croirait revenu des dizaines d'années en arrière…au tout début de leur relation ! »

Rouge pivoine, Bella baissa les yeux en prenant soin de ne pas croiser les miens, comprenant –trop tard- pourquoi j'avais tenté de stopper Alice. Je savais que ses croustillantes confessions la mettraient très mal à l'aise. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si rouge, son visage dégageait plus qu'ailleurs son inégalable arôme sanguin.

« Depuis ils n'arrêtent pas de se grimper dessus ! Esmée ne va pas tarder à les chasser de la maison si ça continue ! » Rajouta t'elle hilare.

« On a saisit Alice ! » Grinçais-je des dents

Au même instant le plafond vibra puissamment sous un fracas assourdissant puis le silence revint. Froid. Etrange après tout ce raffut.

J'entendis le subtil soupir de soulagement de Carlisle.

Alice ria…encore.

« J'en connais d'eux qui vont se faire remonter les brettelles par Esmée ! Il ne doit plus rien rester d'intact dans leur chambre ! » Se moqua-t-elle.

Bella blêmit à ces mots, je me penchais et toucha presque son oreille.

"Je te l'ai dit Bella, ne t'en fait pas pour notre chambre, ce n'est vraiment rien." Chuchotais-je.

En juger sa grimace en coin, mes paroles ne parurent pas la convaincre.

"Un lit amoché n'est rien en comparaison du niveau de destruction de ces deux déchainés ! Bella, ne t'en fais surtout pas pour ça.." Intervint maladroitement cette pipelette d'Alice, qui se mêla, une fois de plus, de ce qui ne la regardait pas..

"Esmée ne sera pas fâché, si telle est ta crainte, Bella." Rajouta discrètement Carlisle, qui tenta lui aussi –maladroitement- de rassurer Bella.

La situation ne pouvait pas être plus inconfortable pour elle à présent.

"Si on pouvait arrêter d'en parler..." Marmonna-t-elle gênée, rouge écarlate.

Alice pouffa de rire.

"Je suis sur que Jasper t'attend Alice.." Lui dis-je dans un mauvais sourire.

"Pas du tout." Rétorqua-t-elle, innocemment.

_« Vous êtes si prudent avec Bella, elle va faire partie de la famille, c'est normal de parler de tout ça ! »_

« Pas maintenant ! » Grondais-je.

_« Quand ? Dans un siècle ? Heureusement que Bella m'a, si elle devait compter sur toi ou Carlisle, elle ne serait rien de ce qui se passe dans notre famille ! »_

J'hallucinais ! Alice suggérait qu'être une commère invétérée était indispensable pour le bien de Bella. J'aurais tout entendu dans son esprit agité.

J'inspirais lentement afin de rester le plus calme et le plus civilisé possible devant Bella.

Alice retourna à Bella.

« Lorsque tu seras l'une des nôtres, avec ta force de nouveau né, c'est bien plus qu'un lit que vous- HE !!! »

J'agrippais le bras d'Alice, la faisait dégringoler de son tabouret.

"File d'ici Alice ! Tu saisis mieux ?" Fulminais-je en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler.

Je vis Bella du coin de l'œil, et sa tête m'indiquait qu'elle désapprouvait à nouveau mon attitude. Mais cette fois je n'arrêterais pas…pour son bien.

« _Laisse les faire Bella._ » Entendis-je Carlisle chuchotait à Bella.

J'engageais grossièrement Alice à partir, elle dégagea ma main de son bras et leva froidement le menton dans un sifflement.

"Qu'est que tu peux être rabat joie parfois !" Grogna-t-elle en sautillant vers la sortie arrière de la cuisine.

« Tu as vraiment du courage de supporter mon frère, Bella ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour t'aider ! » Lança-t-elle avant de filer.

« Sale chipie ! » Lui rétorquais-je, alors qu'elle avait déjà disparu dans la nuit.

« Censeur ! » Proféra t'elle depuis la forêt, mais inaudible pour Bella.

Satisfait de ne plus l'avoir dans les pâtes, je me retournais vers Bella, qui m'adressa un regard dur et réprobateur. Pourtant elle n'avait rien dit ou fait pour m'empêcher de faire dégarpir Alice, elle n'osait certainement pas encore s'avouer que mon intervention l'avait en fait soulagée.

"Alice ne sait pas s'arrêter, on doit le faire pour elle de temps en temps." Lui expliquais-je, n'ayant pu m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire idiot et arrogant sur les bords.

Elle croisa ses bras fermement sur sa poitrine.

« Elle n'a aucun sens de la bienséance ! » Continuais-je devant son silence fâché.

« Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes plus au siècle dernier ! » Objecta-t-elle.

« _Bien dit !_ » Commenta Alice, suivit d'un petit rire ravie.

« Ça suffit ! » Sifflais-je en direction de cette petite peste. Je me retins de me lancer à sa poursuite. L'envie de la mordre me démangea.

Le rire s'étendit au loin.

« Ne t'en prend pas à elle ! » Me retourna Bella.

Je me raidis, et me pinçais les lèvres, brusquement irrité par son entêtement à vouloir défendre l'attitude désobligeante d'Alice.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent. Irrité elle aussi au plus au point, elle se retourna vers Carlisle, les sourcils levés.

"Vous ne dite rien ? " lui demanda t'elle, d'un ton outrée, espérant son soutien contre moi.

Il lui adressa un sourire doux et conciliant.

"Alice sait tenir tête à Edward quant il le faut, crois moi, Bella. Elle ne l'a pas fait dans le cas présent car elle comprit qu'elle t'avait mis très mal à l'aise. Ce n'était évidemment pas son souhait, elle a donc préférerait se retirer comme l'exigeait - d'une manière un peu cavalière, je te l'accorde- Edward.

Alice parle beaucoup, elle est très libérée, je ne lui connais pas de tabous, ni de gênes...Ce n'est pas ton cas -et tu n'es pas la seule, je te rassure-, elle a du mal à saisir qu'elle peut parfois engendrer un embarras chez autrui. Edward a raison..Il faut parfois .. la canaliser."

" Je n'ai pas voulu son départ." Dit-elle.

"Elle le sait." Lui dis-je.

"Tu n'étais pas obligé de la chasser de cette manière" Marmonna t'elle toujours en colère.

"C'était la seule solution." Objectais-je d'une voix calme.

Je caressais sa joue du revers de la main, elle déroba son visage de mon contact, sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à rester fâchée contre moi si elle me laissait la toucher ainsi.

"Alice est comme ma sœur, et..même si j'étais... effectivement un peu gênée par ce qu'elle me confiait, tu n'avais pas à agir de la sorte.. Je ne suis pas une enfant ! Si j'ai un problème avec Alice, je peux très bien lui en faire part moi même, je n'ai pas besoin d'un petit ami qui lit dans les pensées et qui jugent pour moi ce que je peux entendre ou non des autres ! " Reprit-elle, le souffle court après cette tirade.

Je me tendis à son brusque -et injustifiée- accès de reproche.

Carlisle toussota, tentant de mettre un terme à notre dispute idiote.

Mais Bella ne tint pas compte de sa tentative, ne me quittant pas des yeux, elle attendait de pied ferme des excuses.

Belle, sexy et..têtue. Ce trait de caractère, même si cela la rendait horripilante parfois, ne faisait qu'accroitre son charme et sa beauté. Si Carlisle n'avait pas été là, je l'aurais renversé sur la table sur le champ et me serait emparer de ses lèvres...et j'aurais su gagner son pardon sans avoir à prononcer un seul mot de repentance.

Je soupirais longuement, bien obligée de choisir une autre voie -bien moins agréable- pour cesser cette querelle.

Soudainement je m'en voulu. Atrocement. Terriblement.

J'avais oublié bien vite ce qu'elle venait de traverser cet après midi. Le souvenir de ses larmes avait réapparu dans ma mémoire. Je serrais les poings, furieux contre moi. Comment pouvais-je laisser mes pulsions me régir en cette affreuse journée ? Ce n'était absolument pas le jour pour me disputer avec elle.

Je baissais les sourcils, remplis de remords.

"Tu as raison, j'ai été dur avec Alice..Et je n'ai absolument aucun droit de choisir ce que les gens ont le droit de te dire ..ou pas. Je m'excuserais auprès d'elle, c'est promis. Pardonne-moi Bella..Je voulais juste.."

Elle m'interrompit en posant son doigt sur mes lèvres. Je relevais la tête. La colère dans ses prunelles avait disparu.

Je souris lentement contre son doigt, puis lui pris sa main pour y déposer un baiser de repenti.

Elle frissonna et mon désir de la renverser sur cette table ressurgit aussitôt.

"Bien ! Je pense qu'Esmée a finit de préparer ton bain Bella" s'exclama Carlisle, brusquement tendu. L'espace d'un moment, j'avais oublié l'humeur étrange de Carlisle.

Je le vis déglutir avec difficulté et m'aperçus soudain qu'il avait cesse de respirer. Il était comme incommodé…

Soudain j'écarquillais les yeux dans la compréhension et entendis au même instant, un fragment de ses pensées, qui faillit à son contrôle.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent, et d'un seul coup, je n'eus plus besoin d'essayer de lire en lui.

Tout devint clair. Tellement clair.

Quel idiot ! L'explication était pourtant simple. Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé de suite ?

Tout simplement parce que je ne l'avais jamais cru possible, pas lui.

Bella tourna la tête vers Carlisle, que je fixais avec trop d'attention depuis plusieurs secondes, d'un air consterné.

"Oui, elle t'attend ! " Dis-je brusquement.

Imperceptiblement aux yeux de Bella, je hochais la tête à la demande muette de Carlisle.

J'embrassais Bella sur la joue puis lui indiqua l'étage du menton.

"Vas-y …Tu ne pourras plus te passer des huiles parfumées d'Esmée après ça.." Lui dis-je d'un ton détaché, mais avec un peu trop d'empressement, ce qui dut trahir ma nervosité.

Ne s'y laissant pas prendre- elle me connaissait trop bien-, elle me questionna du regard.

Elle restait sans bouger, je la guidais alors vers l'escalier et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crane. Carlisle s'éclipsa comme une ombre de la cuisine, sans mot dire. Il était déjà è son bureau et m'y attendait.

"Carlisle veut me parler..en privé." Lui chuchotais-je.

"Oh..Bien sûr..Humm..Y'a t'il un problème ?" Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux déjà inquiets.

Je lui souris chaleureusement et pointa mon doigt sur sa tempe.

" Tout va bien...Ordonne juste à ton cerveau débordant d'imagination - surtout en ce qui concerne les scénarios catastrophes et improbables- de ne pas s'emballer. Nous discutons souvent seul à seul Carlisle et moi, tu sais.." Terminais-je un peu moqueur.

Elle pinça ses lèvres puis secoua la tête en soufflant.

"Tu ne me changeras pas...supposer le pire à tout instant est hélas une deuxième nature chez moi.. " Confessa-t-elle dans un sourire tordu.

J'avançais lentement mon visage du sien et l'embrassa. Je fermais les yeux et glissa doucement ma joue contre la sienne, mes lèvres frôlant son oreille. J'entendais la course folle de son cœur, mélodie si douce à mes oreilles.

"J'espère bien ne jamais te changer..Tout en toi me plait, même ton imagination farfelue…" Lui murmurais-je toujours joue contre joue, réalisant soudain le double sens de mes premières paroles.

Elle respirait plus vite et son parfum déclenchait milles décharges de plaisirs entremêlées de douleur, à travers ma gorge.

"Esmée t'attend.." Lui soufflais-je d'un ton désireux, en m'écartant de son visage.

Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, face à moi, le regard voilé. J'adorais l'observer durant ces furtifs instants où elle semblait reprendre ses esprits.

"Je te rejoins tout à l'heure, promis."

"Tu me diras ce qui préoccupe tant Carlisle ?"

Sa perspicacité m'étonna, je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait remarqué l'état de Carlisle, il s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour camoufler son tourment.

"Promis."

Elle parut quelque peu étonnée de ma réponse sans détour. Elle s'attendait surement à une esquive ou à un refus de ma part...Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer, elle connaissait -trop bien- ma fâcheuse tendance à la surprotection....Mais j'avais appris depuis, que lui cacher les ennuis qui nous entouraient, elle ou ma famille, n'arrangeait rien au final. J'étais bel et bien décidé à tout lui confier, sans délais.

Son regard se réjouit, elle enjamba doucement les premières marches, puis se retourna vers moi.

« Merci »

Son remerciement sembla sortir tout droit du fond de son cœur.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire reconnaissant…puis se fit sensuel.

Ses yeux me scrutèrent ensuite comme une friandise. Un feulement discret s'échappa de mes lèvres, reflétant mon désir aigu de la posséder ici et maintenant. Son sourire grandit, et avant qu'elle ne fasse un autre pas, je fus brusquement sur elle, mes bras autour de sa taille fine. Elle sursauta et je m'emparais déjà de ses lèvres tentatrices. Elle résista une seconde à mon assaut puis se mit à me rendre, avec une ardeur redoublée, mon baiser, ses mains fourrageant avidement dans mes cheveux. Je goutais sa langue avec empressement, la serrant d'avantage contre moi, son parfum enivrant capturant jusqu'à la plus infime parcelle de mon être. Je la basculais contre le mur, appuyant ma cuisse entre ses jambes Elle gémit contre mes lèvres lorsque mon mouvement insista lentement contre son centre. Je recommençais avec un peu plus d'intensité et j'obtins à nouveau son gémissement de reddition contre mes lèvres. Je grognais de plaisir.

Soudain, mes oreilles perçurent le toussotement lointain de Carlisle.

Reprenant mes esprits, je relâchais brusquement la bouche de Bella et m'appuya, haletant, contre son front.

"Désolé.." Murmurais-je.

"J'ai...perdu le contrôle.." M'excusais-je en retirant lentement ma jambe pressée contre sa féminité.

Elle me sourit en caressant ma joue.

"Tu n'es pas le seul.." Me confia-t-elle les joues rosies.

Très lentement, elle monta quelques marches en restant adossée contre le mur, ses yeux toujours vrillés sur moi. J'attrapais son bras pour la stopper. Elle me sourit et retira délicatement ma main de son bras.

"Carlisle t'attend..et mon bain va refroidir…"

Je rattrapais sa main pour la porter à mes lèvres. Je l'embrassais, humant profondément la fragrance suave de sa peau, dont j'étais à jamais prisonnier. Elle frissonna dans un soupir.

"Je te rejoins au plus vite." Lui affirmais-je en reculant, à contre cœur, de quelques pas.

_"Je t'aime "_ mimèrent ses lèvres en silence, avant qu'elle ne monte rapidement les escaliers.

Dieu que j'aimais cette femme.

Carlisle contemplait la forêt à travers les baies vitrées de son bureau, toute sa maitrise retrouvé.

Il se retourna lentement, le visage contrit.

"Je suis navrée mon fils, je ne voulais pas-"

"Je sais Carlisle."

Mon père serait capable de supporter Bella se vider de son sang devant lui...Mais pour la première fois, son odeur l'avait véritablement troublé, au point de devoir s'éloigner d'elle. Il l'avait désirée, tout comme Emmet et Jasper plus tôt. Il ne comprenait toujours pas le pouvoir inexplicable – et grandissant- de son parfum. Il se reprochait avec une sévérité exagérée la faiblesse dont il avait fait preuve.

« Arrête Carlisle » Lui soufflais-je.

"Edward..»

"Oui, je l'ai compris tout à l'heure lorsque tu as cessé de respirer". Soupirais-je, crispé.

Comme il l'avait craint, l'odeur de Bella s'était accrue. Si Carlisle lui même avait désormais des difficultés à rester serein aux côtés de Bella, les menaces qui pesaient sur elle s'étaient elles aussi accrues.

J'entendis la conclusion de mon père, je fermais les yeux en grognant d'une manière menaçante.

"La laisser humaine plusieurs mois est bien trop dangereux." Répéta-t-il à voix haute cette fois, avec beaucoup de mesure.

"Combien de temps ?" Parvenais-je à formuler, les yeux toujours clos, tentant de gérer la crise qui montait en moi.

"Trois.."

Je me crispais et mon grognement redoubla, dangereux à présent.

J'entendis Carlisle reculait de quelques pas.

"Quatre semaines, tout au plus, le temps d'arranger une histoire crédible..Et.. d'aller rendre une dernière visite à sa mère.." Termina-t-il tristement.

Je ne parvins pas à canaliser ma colère –froide, tranchante, coupable- qui m'assaillit. Je me retournais dans un rugissement terrifiant et attrapais la première chose qui tombait sous mes mains rageuses : la vieille commode posé dans le coin. Je la jetais avec hargne à travers la pièce et elle explosa contre le mur dans un vacarme retentissant, démolissant par la même une bonne partie de celui-ci.

Je m'en voulus immédiatement, réalisant –trop tard- que le fracas provoqué par mon geste impétueux et stupide avait dû effrayer Bella à l'étage. Carlisle s'avança prudemment et posa sa main sur l'un de mes poings refermé sous ma colère, bien loin d'être apaisée.

"Je suis désolée Edward, je sais combien tu aurais voulu plus de temps.."

Je fixais Carlisle avec désespoir et fureur et mes bras se mirent à trembler.

« Recule-toi ! » L'avisais-je, redoutant un autre accès de fureur.

Il s'exécuta.

Je respirais profondément, plusieurs fois de suite, jusqu'à ce que je me reprenne.

Les minutes passèrent au rythme irrégulier de ma respiration de moins à moins furieuse…de plus en plus résignée.

« C'est bon.» Marmonnais-je d'un ton las, après une longue pause.

Je m'adossais lourdement contre le mur, désemparé.

« Je suis navré fils. » Répéta-t-il, avec une empathie sincère.

Je ne pensais pas avoir si peu de temps devant moi, il fallait que je lui pose cette question qui dévorait mon esprit, je ne pouvais plus attendre.

« Parle-moi Edward.» M'encouragea-t-il, comprenant que j'avais quelque chose d'important à lui demander, sans pour autant oser.

"Je…Je sais qu'elle n'a plus d'autre choix. Sa vie, si je peux utiliser ce terme, dépend de sa transformation.."

Je m'interrompis un instant, scrutant le visage de Carlisle.

Il opina lentement la tête, en accord avec mes paroles.

"Continu Edward, que veux tu me dire ?"

Je me lançais.

"Crois tu que Dieu puisse y voir des circonstances particulières ?"

Carlisle m'observa avec attention.

"Des circonstances atténuantes.. pour sauver son âme..C'est bien de cela dont on parle ? Tu voudrais savoir si le fait qu'elle n'ait plus le choix de sa mutation, son âme serait épargnée."

Je hochais la tête à mon tour, la gorge serrée.

Cela paraissait idiot.

« Dieu ne souhaiterait pas que nous la laissions mourir, ne crois tu pas ?…Il sait qu'elle est condamné à devenir l'une d'entre nous..ou c'est la mort qui l'attend. »

Carlisle, pensif, resta silencieux un long moment.

"Je ne détiens pas la réponse à ta question mon fils...Nul ne connait les volontés de Dieu, mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est qu'il n'est pas étranger à votre rencontre, toi et Bella. »

Il avait la même opinion que moi à ce sujet.

Son regard s'attrista un peu, il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir m'aider d'avantage.

Il tourna la tête et contempla l'un de ces tableaux favoris accrochés au mur. Il m'invita silencieusement à faire de même.

Le tableau, modeste et défraichit représentait une mise à mort : un bagnard sur l'échafaud. Un criminel, un voleur ? Rien dans la peinture ne l'indiquait, mais il était vilipendé par une foule accusatrice, venue assister au macabre spectacle. Tous sembler vouloir la mort de cet homme, y compris le trio de prêtres à ses côtés, sensés venir lui apporter un semblant de compassion avant son trépas… ce qui laissait supposer que cet homme avait été l'auteur d'un ou plusieurs méfaits horribles et impardonnables.

Seul un personnage au milieu de cette masse hargneuse attrapait l'œil du spectateur : une femme, en pleur, agenouillée au pied de l'échafaud, retenue par des gardes, elle aussi était conspuée par la foule. Elle avait les bras tendus vers le condamné, apparemment l'homme qu'elle semblait aimer et qu'elle savait perdu.

Le condamné avait les trais durs et sévères, confortant l'œil du spectateur de sa culpabilité, mais le peintre avait aussi réussi à transcrire de l'amour dans son regard, qui était rivé sur cette femme épleurée.

Toutes les couleurs utilisées dans cette toile étaient sombres, sinistres même…L'auteur –anonyme- avait néanmoins fait une exception sur les visages du couple déchu. Il avait employé des teintes claires, presque lumineuses, et le ciel en dessus du condamné était lui aussi éclairci sur une bande nette, dénotant avec le reste du ciel gris qui emplissait le haut de la vieille toile. Celle-ci ne portait pas de signature, mais une citation, rendue illisible par les affres du temps. Je n'avais jamais questionné Carlisle au sujet de cette gravure effacée.

_" Independientemente del ser humano contaminado, independientemente del pecado, el que quién es capaz para amar, encontrará al señor cuando el Juicio final vendrá." _ Récita Carlisle, solennellement.

« Quelque soit l'être, quelque soit le péché, celui qui est capable d'aimer trouvera le seigneur lors du jugement dernier. » Traduisis-je.

Il acquiesça, le regard empli d'espoir.

Pour Carlisle, c'était cette inscription qui donnait toute sa valeur à ce tableau et qui expliquait pourquoi c'était l'un de ses favoris parmi tous ceux -bien plus prestigieux- qu'il possédait.

Il tourna la tête vers moi.

_« L'espoir est grand pour elle...et pour toi.. »_

« Elle seule m'importe. » Répliquais-je en détournant le regard du tableau.

Il sourit.

_« Cela ne m'étonne pas. »_

Je le regardais.

"Depuis toujours, ta ligne de conduite, ta moralité, ta bonté m'on toujours conforté dans ma foie qu'une rédemption était possible pour nous...Aujourd'hui la pureté de votre amour Bella et toi renforce ma foi.. Voilà ce que je crois Edward. Je sais qu'ôter la vie de celle que tu aimes sera la plus dure des épreuves pour toi….mais..ne perd pas la foi, mon fils, ne perd pas ta foi..»

Je savais pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de me donner la réponse que j'attendais (qui l'aurait pu ?), néanmoins ses paroles m'avaient quand même un peu réconforté. Au moment fatidique, il saurait m'apporter l'aide moral dont j'aurais besoin pour transformer Bella.

Il recula soudainement d'un pas.

« Il y a autre chose, Edward.. »

Un grognement menaçant vibra dans ma gorge comme j'entendis ce qu'il allait m'annoncer.

« Je sais que tu supportes mal – et c'est tout naturel- notre ingérence dans votre vie intime, malheureusement la singularité de Bella m'oblige à intervenir. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne cherchant même pas à stopper mon agressivité.

« Tu sais que je ne veux que sa sécurité Edward.. »

Bien sûr que je le savais, mais cela n'interféra nullement sur ma colère naissante.

« Vous devez cesser vos rapports jusqu'à qu'elle soit transformée. Son parfum est trop puissant. »

Je reniflais de colère, sachant pourtant qu'il avait malheureusement raison.

Il avança prudemment sa main vers mon épaule.

« Rien n'est facile depuis le début pour vous deux, cela reste, hélas, vrai aujourd'hui et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit des nôtres, Edward. J'ai bien conscience que cela sera très frustrant pour toi et elle…Spécialement pour toi. Je dois t'avouer que ta force, ton contrôle m'étonne chaque jour un peu plus… et malgré les efforts colossaux que cela te demande, je sais que tu parviendras à lui résister…pour son bien.»

Je n'en n'étais pas aussi sûre que lui, car juste un peu plus tôt, s'il n'était pas discrètement intervenu, j'aurais cédé à la tentation, et Bella et moi aurions pu être surpris par l'un des membres de notre famille, dans une situation indécente, au beau milieu de l'escalier.

« Tu me portes une trop grande confiance Carlisle. » Lui signifiais-je en désaccord.

Il secoua lentement la tête, sûr de lui.

« C'est faux. Je n'aurais pas pu interrompre…ton élan..amoureux tout à l'heure, si tu n'avais pas cette force exceptionnelle en toi. Même au plus fort de votre passion, cette forme de conscience est toujours présente en toi et continue à te guider. Tu fais passer la sécurité de Bella avant tout. Qui d'autre à part toi, après avoir gouté son sang, aurait pu s'en tenir là et réfréner sa soif ? »

Il faisait référence à la nuit dernière, durant laquelle j'avais légèrement mordu Bella au cou et m'était repris juste à temps.

« Tu n'as pas choisi le meilleur exemple. »

« Je crois que si au contraire. » Me rétorqua t'il, impassible à mon opinion divergente.

Je n'avais pas envie de pinailler plus longtemps sur le sujet de toute façon. Las, je m'avançais en soupirant vers la baie vitrée et laissa mon esprit se perdre dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Carlisle me rejoint en silence et m'imita.

Après un moment, ma colère se tarit, surmontée par la lassitude, et je décidais d'aller retrouver Bella, pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

_« Elle comprendra Edward. » _

« Je l'espère.»

A l'instant où je m'apprêtais à quitter son bureau, Esmée apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, une assiette de cookies à la main. Dans sa bonté habituelle, elle ne laissa pas son regard s'attarder sur les dommages que j'avais causés, je baissais néanmoins les yeux, affligée par ma conduite.

« L'ais-je effrayé ? » Demandais-je à voix basse.

« Non, je l'ai rassurée…Mais elle est inquiète…pour toi. » Me répondit-elle de sa voix si douce.

« Je lui ai assuré que tout allait bien…Mais tu dois la rejoindre. »

« J'y allais de ce pas. »

« Alors efface cet air contrit de ton visage avant de la retrouver. » Me conseilla-t-elle en souriant tendrement.

« Je vais m'y efforcer Esmée, je te le promets. »

Elle me tendit l'assiette puis se plaça aux côtés de Carlisle, joignant leurs mains.

« Humm, désolé pour…le désordre. » Dis-je avant de les laisser.

Esmée soupira dans un sourire.

_« J'ai l'habitude…Va maintenant, ne la fait pas plus attendre ! »_

Je me dirigeais à l'étage, les yeux clos, simplement guidé par son exquise et inégalable odeur, mêlée aux senteurs fleuries des précieuses huiles essentielles d'Esmée.

Je m'arrêtais devant la salle de bain, le cœur lourd.

Je restais un moment derrière la porte, humant avec délectation cette odeur enchanteresse, cause de tant de plaisirs, tant de souffrances… et de complications. Respirant une dernière fois à pleins poumons, je tournais doucement la poignée et entrouvrais la porte.

Je passais la tête sans un bruit. Bella me sourit tendrement, son regard anxieux trahit néanmoins l'air tranquille qu'elle voulait me faire croire.

Elle avait noué ses cheveux en dessus de sa tête, ce qui mettait en valeur la courbe sensuelle de sa nuque. Je laissais mon regard s'attarder sur son corps partiellement immergée, recouvert de mousse, et constatai avec soulagement que sa peau avait enfin retrouvé sa teinte habituelle.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi et la rejoins. Je m'accroupis face à elle. Mes yeux ne pouvaient se défaire de ses parcelles de peau découvertes, soyeuses et fumantes. Elle tortillait sans s'en rendre compte l'un de ses pieds sur le bord de la baignoire, faisait couler un peu d'eau à l'extérieur. Un autre signe de son anxiété.

Carlisle avait finalement raison, j'avais vraiment une force exceptionnelle, c'était la seule explication au fait que je ne me sois pas déjà rué sur elle. Heureusement, aussi, que la mousse qui recouvrait ses formes n'était pas transparente !

Je m'approchais doucement vers mon ange personnel et m'agenouilla au niveau de son visage. Je déposai l'assiette de cookies sur le meuble en marbre blanc jouxtant la baignoire.

« Esmée est impatiente de savoir si tu les aimes.. »

« Ils ont l'air tout à fait délicieux, je les gouterais plus tard…» Me répondit-elle poliment.

Je laissais filer ma main dans l'eau distraitement.

« Comment est ce bain ? »

« Divin, Alice avait raison au sujet des huiles d'Esmée. » Répondit-elle un peu vite.

Le regard flou, je m'amusais à éviter de toucher sa peau.

« Hum..Qu'est ce qui s'est passé en bas, tout à l'heure ?… » Finit-elle par me demander.

Sa prudence me fit sourire.

« Juste une petite saute d'humeur, je suis désolé si je t'ai inquiété. »

« Quelle..en était la cause ? »

Je laissais errer mes doigts le long de sa nuque offerte, récoltant par endroit la fine mousse savonneuse qui couvrait sa peau. Fasciné par le soyeux de celle-ci, je mis un moment à répondre à Bella.

« Nous avons eu une petite discussion Carlisle et moi.. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.. »

Elle déglutit.

« Dit moi.. »

« Carlisle – et je suis malheureusement d'accord avec lui- pense qu'il est plus prudent… » Je baissais négligemment les yeux. «.. D'avancer la date de.._ta conversion_, il ne te reste que trois ou quatre semaines. »

Le silence s'installa, au bout de quelques minutes, je relevais finalement les yeux vers elle.

La stupeur me frappa comme je découvris l'énorme sourire sur son visage.

« Tu..es contente ? » Demandais-je déconcerté.

Son sourire –fusse t'il possible- s'agrandit d'avantage. J'étais une fois de plus complètement désarçonné par sa réaction.

« Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? » Me renvoya-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

« Ce que je désire le plus au monde est avancé, je suis heureuse ! »

« Tu es déconcertante ! » Me renfrognais-je.

« Tu es donc si pressée de mourir et de rejoindre le club des âmes damnées ! » Repris-je d'un ton amer.

Elle rit.

« Tu n'arriveras pas à me gâcher cette bonne nouvelle ! »

« Cette bonne nouvelle !?..Tu-» Je me relevais, furieux.

Toute joyeuse, Bella tapota ses jambes dans la mousse, j'étais abasourdie.

« Plus rien ne se mettra entre nous ! Allez Edward, ne sois pas grognon.»

Je ne bronchais pas. Elle poussa un long soupir mélodramatique.

« S'il te plait.. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel puis me rasseyais dans un grognement, ce qui relança son rire si adorable.

« C'était donc la raison de tout ce raffut ? »

« Oui. Je ne parviens pas toujours à contrôler mes pulsions, notamment la colère. Ce changement de dernière minute m'a fortement irrité. » Répondis-je un peu sèchement.

« C'est à cause de ces trois vampires que Carlisle veut avancer ma transformation ? »

« En partie. »

« Il y a une autre raison ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, au lieu de cela, je fis lentement glisser une mèche de ses cheveux entre mes doigts tout en la dévorant des yeux, m'attardant, avec un plaisir bien visible, sur chacune de ses formes, que j'apercevais entre les îlots de mousse.

Lentement la compréhension se lit sur son visage et le rouge que j'affectionnais tant, inonda ses joues au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle secoua lentement la tête, le regard suppliant, espérant que sa déduction soit fausse.

« Hélas si. » Lui confirmais-je.

« Carlisle éprouve, lui aussi, à présent des difficultés à gérer ton parfum…Ce qui signifie que ton odeur s'est accrue, Bella. Tout comme les dangers. » Continuais-je, sans détour.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Soupira-t-elle avant de s'enfoncer dans son bain jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait de l'eau sous son nez

« Ton père ! Ce..Ce n'est pas possible..Pas lui ! » Pleurnicha t'elle.

Je lui souris en coin et elle soupira à nouveau, faisant voler un peu de mousse devant sa bouche.

C'était à mon tour de laisser échapper un petit éclat de rire.

« Ce..pfff.. n'est pas drôle ! » Bafouilla t'elle, chassant la mousse de sa bouche.

« Tout s'enchaine si vite, je ne voulais pas ça. »Déplorais-je.

« Je sais, mais tu n'as pas le choix… »

« Je veillerais sur toi jusqu'à ta transformation Bella, je ne veux prendre aucun risque, tu ne resteras jamais seule. » La prévenais-je.

« Cela me parait supportable. » S'amusa-t-elle, trop insouciante

« J'ai une autre – pardon- une vrai mauvaise nouvelle, puisque la première ne l'était guère à tes yeux. »

Elle se redressa vivement piqué par la curiosité. .

J'oubliais un instant le fil de notre discussion car mon attention fut captée par ses seins qui apparaissaient lentement dans leur plénitude, la mousse qui les masquaient glissant sensuellement le long de sa peau humide. Ils étaient magnifique, dressés, comme pour réclamer mon attention. Je me fis violence pour ne pas les prendre un à un entre mes lèvres.

« Edward… » M'appela t'elle.

« Humm… » Fis-je, distrait.

« Edward…Quelle est cette autre mauvaise nouvelle ? » Me demanda-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Je me ressaisis cette fois-ci et releva la tête.

« Il pense qu'il est aussi plus sage…que nous cessions nos rapports physiques jusqu'à que tu sois des nôtres. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais..Pourquoi !? »

« Tu as oublié que ton odeur se décuple lorsque nous faisons l'amour Bella. Cela augmente donc les risques. Il vaut donc mieux pour ta sécurité que-»

« Mord moi ! Maintenant ! » Me coupa t'elle d'un air implorant.

« Quoi ? »

« Mord moi maintenant ! » Répéta-t-elle en me présentant son cou.

J'éclatais de rire.

Savoir qu'il ne lui restait que quelques malheureuses semaines à vivre lui était indifférent… mais savoir que nous ne devions plus avoir de sexe jusque là, semblait, par contre, l'affectait au plus haut point.

Je ris derechef à sa réaction.

« Pourrais-je connaitre la raison de ton hilarité ? » Grommela-t-elle.

« Toi. Tu es tellement déconcertante.»

« Pffff.. »

« Allons Bella, ce n'est pas si dramatique, il ne s'agit que de quelques semaines. »

Elle fronça les sourcils en désaccord.

« Quoi ? Tu ne crois pas être en mesure de te passer de mon corps durant cette courte période ? » La taquinais-je, tout en pensant que c'était moi qui ne pourrait pas me passer d'elle... Lui résister allait être un effort titanesque de chaque instant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir, apparemment hermétique à ma pointe d'humour.

« Ce n'est pas ça… » Marmonna t'elle en fuyant brusquement mon regard.

Elle s'assit en serrant se genoux contre elle. Je me rapprochais et lui pris le visage entre mes mains.

« Je plaisantais Bella, qu'est ce qui t'inquiète ? » Demandais-je, le ton dépourvu de toute trace de raillerie cette fois.

« Tu sais déjà ce qui me chagrine.. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules, ce qui fit ondoyer la surface de l'eau.

« Non. » Rétorquais-je sincère.

Son visage entre mes mains, je sentais ses joues s'empourprer, elle baissa les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre avant de me répondre.

« Ce ne sera pas quelques semaines..mais plusieurs années avant que nous… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Plusieurs années avant que nous puissions nous retrouver physiquement. » Conclus-je à sa place.

« Oui.. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Cette.. _pause_ te préoccupe vraiment, n'est ce pas ? Bella je te le répète, il n'y aura que toi..J'ai été abstinent pendant plus d'un siècle, deux ou trois années supplémentaires ne m'effraient guère.. » (Je mentais, elles m'effrayaient vraiment.)

« Je sais…Ce ..C'est juste que, moi, je ne ressentirais pas de manque puisque d'après ce que tu m'as expliqué je saurais trop obsédée par ma soif…alors que toi, tu seras à mes côtes…tu devras..endurer-»

Je l'interrompis par un baiser.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Bella. Bon, je te l'accorde je ne dis pas qu'être avec toi sans pouvoir te toucher sera facile…Mais de te savoir enfin en sécurité auprès de moi, pour toujours…compensera amplement le manque…et suffira à mon bonheur, crois moi. »

Elle eut un demi-sourire.

Je lui avais mentis quelque peu…Ces quelques années n'allaient certainement pas être faciles…Elles allaient être un supplice de chaque instant… mais je ne voulais pas que Bella soit soucieuse à mon sujet, elle l'était déjà bien assez.

« Et puis.. » Chuchotais-je.

J'effleurais délicatement la courbe de son épaule, descendant lentement le long de son bras.

« J'aurais mes souvenirs pour m'aider à patienter.. »

Je remontais la manche de ma chemise et j'immergeais ma main. Mon avant-bras disparut sous la mousse encore abondante et je repris ma lente progression le long de sa jambe.

« Tu découvriras bientôt que notre mémoire est bien plus étendue que celle des mortels…Tous nos moments intimes sont inscrit à jamais dans ma tête, Bella… »

Ma main sur son pied remonta sur la face interne de sa jambe.

« Je ne peux tout me remémorer : Chaque soupir, chaque frémissement de ta peau sous mes doigts, comme à cet instant… » Sa respiration s'accéléra.

« Chaque changement de rythme de ton cœur, de ton souffle… »

Ma main contourna lentement sa douce toison, et reprit ma caresse sur son ventre. Je traçais des cercles lents autour de son nombril et la sentais se tendre sous mes doigts.

« Ton regard voilé de plaisir lorsque tu t'abandonne totalement.. »

Je remontais entre ses seins, j'écartais ma main, frôlant du bout des doigts leurs courbes superbes. Bella ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête sur le bord de la baignoire en soupirant.

« Non.. » Susurrais-je.

« Ouvre tes yeux Bella…Offre-moi une dernière fois ce regard. » Lui murmurais-je en dessinant des arabesques sur son sein.

Bella retint de son souffle, ce qui fit bomber sa merveilleuse poitrine contre ma main et elle réouvrit les yeux. A cet instant, n'y tenant plus, je me penchais pour prendre le bout de son sein tendu entre mes lèvres. L'aspirant, le léchant, le taquinant, administrant à son jumeau, les mêmes honneurs. Bella gémit, se cambrant légèrement contre ma bouche adulatrice.

La voir répondre à mes stimulations avec tant d'éloquence ne faisait qu'accroitre mon amour et mon désir pour elle. Je déposais une rivière de baisers sur ses seins, remontant lentement le long de son cou.

« Ton corps me désire.. » Murmurais-je contre sa peau frissonnante.

« T-Toujours.» Gémit-elle langoureusement.

« Alors tu n'as pas d'inquietude à avoir mon amour.. »

Je me redressais pour être face à son visage et lui sourit amoureusement. Le souffle rapide, ses yeux étaient déjà assombris par le désir. Je l'avais emmené dans l'état précis que je souhaitais qu'elle soit.

Je traçais délicatement les lignes de ses lèvres de mon doigt.

« Tu n'oublieras pas ce désir une fois vampire Bella…(Elle rougit).. Il sera, certes, enfoui quelque part dans ta mémoire, surclassé un temps par ta soif..Mais il sera bien là Bella…Et lorsque tu t'en rappelleras enfin…nous nous retrouverons.. » Lui chuchotais-je avant de l'embrasser furtivement. Elle me retint brusquement par la nuque, et vrilla son regard voilé au mien.

« Offre-moi .. d'autres souvenirs.. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Le désir dans sa voix déclencha de douloureuses palpitations au niveau de mon membre dressé et emprisonné. Je n'avais pas prévu une telle requête. J'étais perdu car j'étais incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit lorsqu'elle prenait cette voix de velours.

Elle se pencha et m'embrassa à son tour, ses mains se refermant autour de ma nuque. Je feulais de désir, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je finis par juger que la recommandation de Carlisle ne souffrirait pas d'un dernier écart…

Je soulevais Bella dans un mouvement empressé et la sortit de sa vasque, saisissant un drap de bain, je la recouvris à la hâte, et la seconde suivante, nous nous retrouvions dans ma chambre.

Je déposais Bella sur le sofa, à peine couverte par le drap de bain. Ainsi offerte, dans la clarté de la lune, la respiration courte et le regard enflammé..elle était la plus belle des visions.

Je réprimais mon envie de la posséder sur le champ, je fis un pas en arrière, allumais la chaine hifi et lança la lecture du CD de Brahms –concerto pour piano n°2- qui s'y trouvait. Je réduisais le volume pour laisser place à un discret murmure mélodieux, véritable caresse pour l'oreille.

Bella se redressa lentement sur le sofa et sa serviette glissa à ses hanches. Je revins vers elle lentement, admirant la blancheur de sa peau enveloppée par l'obscurité ambiante.

Elle se rallongea lascivement dans un sourire séduisant. Sa posture à la fois charmeuse et candide embrasa mon ventre et une violente décharge électrique remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Au plaisir de la vue, s'ajouta la volupté de son arome irréel, étouffant, excitant, euphorisant…entremêlé délicieusement aux anciennes senteurs fleuries de son bain.

Je retirais précipitamment mes vêtements, évitant cette fois de les mettre en pièces. Nu devant elle, mon désir fièrement exposé, je vis Bella se mordre la lèvre inferieure.

D'un bond je fus sur elle, et la recouvrais entièrement. Elle émit un petit cri de surprise à mon assaut que j'étouffais en pressant ma bouche contre la sienne. Il y a peu, sa peau si froide rayonnait à présent d'une chaleur vibrante, je me pressais avidement contre elle pour ressentir une dernière fois cette douce fièvre. J'aurais tant voulu qu'elle ressente, elle aussi, cette chaleur stupéfiante, qu'elle seule, provoquait dans mon ventre. Et en réponse à mon étreinte passionnée, son baiser se fit plus urgent, plus vindicatif. Elle relâcha soudainement mes lèvres pour parsemer mon cou de baisers ardents. Je grognais de plaisir sous ses lèvres brulantes et son exigence.

Je glissais mon bras entre nos deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre.

« Oui ! » Exalta-t-elle dans un souffle rauque lorsque ma main caressa son centre humide.

Je me redressais sur un coude pour la contempler et concentrais mes doigts en une série d'effleurements délicats. Bella répondait en ondulant ses hanches contre ma main, se pinçant de temps à temps les lèvres sous son plaisir croissant.

« Je ne sais pas si ces moments de plaisirs te ramèneront plus rapidement vers moi dans le futur..Mais je suis bien déterminé à essayer de les graver dans ta mémoire. » Lui murmurais-je en me penchant sur ses seins. Gémissante, elle s'agita contre ma main qui se fit plus déterminée.

Oui, je voulais lui laisser un souvenir impérissable de cette ultime union.

Embrassant l'un de ses seins, j'introduis brusquement un doigt dans sa chaleur moite.

« Oh, ouiii… » Cria t'elle en s'arquant sensuellement.

J'entamais un mouvement de va et vient tout en continuant à cajoler ses seins entre mes lèvres possessives.

« Dieu Edward ! »

J'introduis un deuxième doigt dans ses replis secrets, trouvant les points qui la faisaient se tordre de plaisir.

« _Tu aimes n'est ce pas_ ? » Cette question, à la réponse plus qu'évidente, m'avait échappée à voix haute.

« _Ouiii.._ » Gémit-elle, la tête renvoyée en arrière.

Un grognement lourd m'échappa, j'étais fou de désir, et mon membre palpitait douloureusement contre elle.

« _Edward.._ » Soupira-t-elle en se cambrant d'avantage contre ma main. Elle était proche, si proche. Sous le plaisir, ses mains s'agitaient, ses poings se serrant, puis s'ouvrant sur le sofa…comme si elle cherchait quelque chose auquel se raccrocher. J'adorais le spectacle de son corps enflammé, proche de sa libération.

Accentuant mes mouvements, je me penchais sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Regarde-moi.. » Gémis-je en les effleurant.

Elle lâcha un gémissement de plaisir contrarié. J'étais surexcité, un feulement menaçant jaillit entre mes lèvres.

« Regarde-moi.. »

Ses réactions allaient me rendre fou mais je continuais à me concentrer sur elle, soucieux qu'elle garde de ce moment un souvenir indélébile.

Elle releva péniblement les paupières, et je pus à nouveau contempler ses yeux chavirés, qui s'étaient assombris au point de devenir presque noirs.

« Je veux te voir. »Murmurais-je d'une voix rauque.

Son corps se raidit à ces mots, et je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de mes doigts.

Rivés à son merveilleux regard voilé de plaisir, j'introduis une dernière fois mes doigts en elle. Dans un gémissement étouffé, le corps glorifié dans une cambrure extrême, elle se laissa emporter par la jouissance, je grognais à la même cadence que ses formidables contractions d'extase sur mes doigts.

Rien ne pouvait égaler la beauté de son visage en cet instant magique.

Lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle, je me ruais sur ses lèvres tremblantes, et roulais avec elle sur le sofa.

Je voulais encore et toujours l'emporter dans les étoiles. Me laissant emporter par mon désir, oubliant les risques, obsédé par cet unique but, je redescendis avidement vers ses seins, puis son ventre, recouvert d'une délicieuse emperlé de sueur. Humant, goutant la saveur de sa peau, je grognais de plaisir. Respirant son parfum à plein poumons, je songeais à cet endroit, si humide, si doux, si chaud, je songeais à ce plaisir interdit….

Je relevais les yeux vers son visage et lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard, elle comprit immédiatement mon intention, car ses prunelles brunes semblèrent s'embraser. Un désir sauvage, irrésistible s'empara de moi, je me ruais entre ses jambes, sous son exclamation surpris, et gouta, avec un plaisir indescriptible sa saveur intime, ressentant sur ma langue, les dernières palpitations de sa jouissance.

« Dieu, oui ! » Cria Bella.

Elle agrippa compulsivement mes cheveux et je sentis qu'elle essayait d'accentuer la pression.

Feulant de désir, je glissais mes mains sous ses fesses et la soulevait pour l'emmener d'avantage contre ma bouche et me laissa guider par ses exigences, exhorté par ses cris de plaisir. Ceux-ci se liaient presque harmonieusement aux notes virevoltantes du piano. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suivais avec ma langue le rythme plus soutenu du concerto…Mes sens en feux s'enivraient de cette double symphonie euphorisante.

Je recueillais son miel entre mes lèvres gourmandes, m'émerveillant de gouter à quel point elle était prête pour moi.

Je fus brusquement surpris de la sentir déjà se contracter autour de ma langue, un grognement puissant retentit dans mon torse, faisant se crisper ses doigts dans mon cuir chevelu. Je grognais une nouvelle fois, sachant qu'elle adorait ces vibrations supplémentaires contre sa féminité.

« _Encore.._ » Gémit-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.

J'obéissais à sa douce supplique et grogna encore plus fort contre son bout sensible, ma langue ne cessant de s'insinuer plus profondément en elle.

Elle s'arqua soudain violemment contre ma bouche, je la maintenais fermement contre ma bouche, la sentant ensuite fondre délicieusement sous l'extase qui l'emportait.

« OUI ! OUI ! » Cria t'elle sans retenu cette fois, ses muscles convulsant glorieusement autour de ma langue.

_« Edward ! OUI ! »_

Un gémissement rauque et langoureux vint ensuite et sembla ne jamais se tarir entre ses lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

J'étais déjà ivre de désir, mais sa désinhibition, l'expression si glorieuse et sans retenue aucune de son orgasme, enflamma mon corps au-delà de ce que je pouvais penser encore possible. Elle ne s'était pas retenu, pas une seconde, sachant pourtant que l'on nous entendait parfaitement

.

Je me redressais sur mes bras pour l'admirer se perdre dans l'extase, le corps secoué de spasmes, la tête arquée en arrière, m'offrant une vue splendide de ses seins et de son cou. Mes yeux s'attardèrent d'ailleurs sur la petite entaille –presque cicatrisée- laissée par mes dents la veille. Je restais accroché aux pulsations de son artère à cet endroit précis, où filer à une allure effrénée son précieux nectar de vie. Je déglutis, tentant vainement de calmer la brûlure de la soif dans ma gorge. Des milliers de lames me lacéraient à l'intérieur.

Apres un moment, le corps encore tremblant, Bella se détendit en soupirant, ses yeux adorateurs s'accrochèrent aux miens. Je gardais, sans pouvoir m'en défaire, ce sourire idiot et fier sur mes lèvres.

« _Tu es..stupéfiant.._ »

Mon sourire déjà énorme s'agrandit…tout comme mon désir.

Puis, entre deux respirations altérées, le mot que j'avais espéré se forma sur ses lèvres.

« _Encore_.. »

Son murmure sensuel ressembla à un ordre. Euphorique, je rampais lentement jusqu'à son visage, le désir l'emportant aisément sur ma soif, je décollais une mèche de cheveux de son front, ses yeux ombrageux luisaient de bonheur et de désir. Encore.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres mon amour.. » Lui murmurais-je avant de gouter ses lèvres frissonnantes, aspirant son souffle chaud et parfumé, suçant sa langue brulante. Elle se cambra contre mon bassin et m'empoigna les fesses, je grognais sur sa bouche, elle ondula sensuellement contre mon membre douloureux.

Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, toute douceur oubliée, guidé par un besoin primitif, j'entrais brusquement en elle, étouffant son cri entre mes lèvres.

Scellé à elle, dans ses profondeurs divines, je feulais de plaisir et de soulagement. Je crus mourir – une deuxième fois- de plaisir dans ses chairs. Je la pénétrais pleinement et avec une telle aisance que je ne pus m'empêcher de penser –égoïstement-que son corps avait été conçu seulement pour moi. Me précédant, c'est elle qui entama le mouvement. Dans le plaisir et l'excitation, je relâchais ses lèvres et lui répondit par un élan puissant. Mon mouvement un peu brutal fut accueilli par un cri, que j'étouffais entre ses lèvres. J'eus, une fraction de seconde, la crainte effroyable de l'avoir blessée. Je me retirais hâtivement, mais ses bras énergiques avaient essayé de me retenir.

« Non ! » Haleta-t-elle.

Non, je ne l'avais pas meurtrie, bien au contraire.

Je retournais donc puissamment en elle dans un rugissement exalté.

« Oui ! » Gémit-elle en se cramponnant à mes épaules.

Je me retirais lentement puis recommençais à entrer en elle d'un long coup de rein.

Son corps me répondit avec la même exigence, essayant d'aller à la rencontre de chacun de mes mouvements.

« _C'est tellement bon_… » Murmura t'elle. Perdue dans son ivresse, elle ne parut pas s'adressait à moi mais plutôt à elle même.

« Dieu, Bella ! » Grognais-je, le corps parcouru de slaves de plaisir de plus en plus intense.

Haletante, elle me regardait avec passion rare, les yeux voilés par le plaisir.

Je glissais une main sous ses fesses et me leva du sofa en l'attirant vers moi, sans jamais interrompre mes mouvements. Moi debout, elle, allongée, nue, dans toute sa splendeur, j'intensifiais la force de mes assauts en la soutenant pour la guider à ma convenance, ses jambes accrochées à mes hanches.

« Edward ! » Gémis t'elle.

« Tu es si belle, Bella..si belle.. » Dis je les dents serrés par le plaisir.

Ses mains tâtonnèrent sur le cuir du sofa, puis saisirent finalement le bord de celui-ci.

J'étais loin de l'allure douce et tendre de toute à l'heure, mais à l'entendre et à la façon que son corps avait de me répondre, j'en conclus que ma rudesse lui convenait parfaitement.

« OUI ! » Cria-t-elle brusquement plus fort, les jambes fermement nouées autour de mes reins.

Un grognement –plus primitif que les autres- jaillit de ma poitrine, la tension montait trop vite, je n'allais pas tenir aussi longtemps que je l'aurais voulu, le plaisir qu'elle me procurait était trop intense.

« C'est.. toi que.. j'ai toujours voulu Bella..Toujours.. » Haletais-je, fou d'amour pour elle.

Je la soulevai brusquement par la taille et la plaquais contre la porte, soutenant ses jambes, enroulées autour de mon bassin. Elle se cramponna à mes épaules pour renforcer encore notre étreinte comme si elle n'était jamais assez enlacée.

Je gémis et nos lèvres se happèrent désespérément, son corps, tout comme le mien, réclamait l'assouvissement. Nos gémissements frénétiques résonnaient dans la chambre sans relâche, je n'entendais plus la douce mélodie du concerto, seulement nos cris de bonheur entremêlés.

J'appuyais un peu plus son corps contre la porte et reprit mes va et vient, plus profonds, plus possessifs.

« Dieu ! Oui ! » Cria t'elle en lâchant brusquement mes lèvres.

Elle se démenait pour répondre à mes mouvements, la pression de ses cuisses s'accentuait sur mes hanches et sa fougue faisait naitre en moi un irrésistible plaisir sauvage. Et je devais puiser dans mes ultimes réserves mentales pour ne pas oublier qu'elle était encore humaine.

« _Edward.. ! Dieu !...._ »

« _Oui ma Bella_.. » Dis-je d'une voix étranglée par le plaisir.

« _Enflamme-toi, mon amour..._ »

Elle poussa un long cri de plaisir, son corps se raidissant violemment contre le mien.

Ma bouche captura son hurlement passionné, je glissais mes mains sur ses fesses et la pénétra plus intensément encore, et j'explosais en elle, l'emplissant sans retenue de ma semence. De ma renaissance. De mon avenir. De mon âme retrouvée.

Dans un sanglot étranglé, je la rejoins dans une extase foudroyante et prodigieuse. Je fus transporté dans une explosion sublime, une apothéose de plaisir et de lumière, qui me souleva hors de ce monde, pour me confondre avec le sien.

Cela me semblait plus fort à chaque fois…

Nos corps tremblèrent l'un contre l'autre, haletant tous deux. Le même sourire béat aux lèvres, nous appuyions nos fronts l'un contre l'autre.

Ma main vint caresser ses lèvres frissonnantes, nos corps traversés par les ultimes soubresauts de la jouissance. Nous restâmes quelques minutes sans bouger, ne souhaitant ni l'un ni l'autre mettre un terme à ce pur moment de bonheur. Les mots étaient inutiles, l'amour que nous nous portions se lisait dans nos yeux.

Finalement, je fus celui qui décida de rompre le charme, craignant qu'elle ne devienne inconfortable dans cette position et qu'elle redevienne gelée à mon contact inerte. La connaissant elle préférerait surement me cacher l'un ou l'autre de ces désagréments. Je l'allongeais doucement sur le sofa, savourant encore sa peau moite et brulante contre la mienne. Je suivis avec mon doigt la fine ligne de sueur entre ses seins. Des larmes vinrent picoter ses yeux brillants. Je me redressais et parcouru son corps d'un regard empressé et inquiet.

« Qui a-t-il Bella ? T'ais-je fais mal ? » M'alarmais-je.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant à travers les larmes qui coulèrent maintenant sur ses joues. Je ne trouvais aucunes nouvelles marques sur sa peau.

« Qui a-t-il ? » Demandais-je, anxieux.

Elle rit à présent.

« Cela me surprend, mais ton intelligence te fait parfois défaut.. » Me taquina-t-elle en estompant ses larmes.

Mon inquiétude s'évanouit lorsque je saisis qu'elle versait des larmes de bonheur…et non de douleur.

« Seule la porte a quelque peu souffert.. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Je tournais la tête et aperçut les profondes griffures incrustés sur presque toute la longueur de la porte. Je me penchais dans un sourire idiot et l'embrassa tendrement, ses bras se resserrant autour de ma nuque. La musique, plus douce, nous enveloppait dans notre bulle de bonheur.

« Il n'y a pas de mots pour exprimer à quel point je vous aime Isabelle Swan. » Lui chuchotais-je en glissant mon doigt sur sa joue.

« Il y a un autre moyen de me le prouver…. » Chuchota elle en retour, un sourire sensuel aux lèvres.

Elle rit, je la sentis frissonner sous moi.

« Tu va prendre froid.. »

« Je m'en fiche.»

« Pas moi. » Dis-je en me levant, ignorant son soupir de protestation.

Je pris un plaid plié dans un coin de la chambre et l'enroula autour de son corps.

Je m'allongeais à ses côtés et l'enlaçais à nouveau dans mes bras. Elle grimaça à cette barrière.

«Nous n'aurons bientôt plus besoin de toutes ces mesures de précaution... »

Cette perspective lui redonna le sourire, mais celui-ci se fana presque aussitôt.

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je devant sa moue boudeuse et triste.

« Nous n'avons pas la même notion du mot _bientôt_. Il faudra plusieurs années avant que nous soyons à nouveau ensemble » Lâcha-t-elle.

« Nous ne serons jamais séparés Bella »

« Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. » M'accusa-t-elle.

« C'est vrai…Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop..Tu ne te rendras pas vraiment compte du temps qui passe.. »

Elle me regarda d'un air découragé, je la resserrais dans mes bras, les yeux rivés à son regard perdu.

« J'ai l'impression…que les vampires à l'ouïe ultra-sensible qui peuplent ces lieux ne te gênent plus.. » La taquinais-je, histoire de changer de sujet.

Elle fit mine de me taper l'épaule.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir rappelé ce détail ! J'avais oublié -un bref instant- que les murs de cette maison avaient des supers oreilles ! »

« Un bref instant ?.Hum..Tu es un peu dur avec moi Bella.. » Plaisantais-je.

Elle rougit.

« C'est vrai…Mon état d'abandon et d'amnésie…a duré un peu plus qu'un bref instant.. » Balbutia-t-elle en souriant timidement.

J'affichais un énorme sourire.

« Humm…Je ne crois pas finalement que nous devrons attendre plusieurs années avant de nous retrouver.. » Lui murmurais-je sur un ton énigmatique et sensuel.

Son regard pétilla, elle se défit de mon étreinte et se redressa sur ses bras.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Explique-moi ! » Demanda t'elle vivement.

Je la rallongeais sur le dos et effleurais sa bouche avec mes lèvres.

« Parce que…tu es une femme si…désireuse…Que ton corps ne résistera pas longtemps à l'appel du plaisir charnel.. » Lui susurrais-je en ondulant subtilement contre elle.

Elle déglutit lentement.

« Je pense pouvoir estimer que tu me reviendras..au bout de.. » Je m'interrompis, faisant mine d'hésiter.

« Au bout de combien de temps ? » Me pressa t'elle, impatiente.

Je la regardais sérieusement.

« Humm…Trois heures ? Peut être moins.. » Lâchais-je en riant à moitié.

Elle resta deux ou trois secondes incrédule, puis son visage vira au rouge et l'instant suivant ses sourcils se froncèrent en ridant son front.

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et laissa éclater mon rire.

Elle s'empourpra derechef de colère.

« C'est nul, c'est vraiment nul ! » Gronda-t-elle.

« Excuse-moi,.. Je n'ai pas pu résister.. » M'excusais-je lamentablement en pouffant de rire.

Elle ne partageait pas du tout ma petite blague. Elle eut un petit sifflement exaspéré.

« Espèce de..Tu..Tu es.. » Elle ne finissait pas ses phrases, se contentant d'étouffer son irritation en se pinçant les lèvres.

« …Le plus fantastique des amants...selon tes propres mots. » Répliquais-je joyeusement.

« Que… ? » S'étrangla-t-elle.

« C'est ainsi que tu m'as qualifié, tout à l'heure. » Plastronnais-je.

Elle secoua la tête, empourpré jusqu'à sa poitrine, puis se leva, entortillé dans le plaid et faillit trébucher.

J'allais lui venir en aide, mais elle s'y opposa aussitôt en brandissant fermement sa paume ouverte dans ma direction, en signe d'arrêt.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en la voyant se battre avec son drap de bain récalcitrant.

Une fois réajustée, elle souffla discrètement, puis me toisa d'un mauvais regard. Un sourire- tout aussi mauvais- étira lentement ses lèvres.

« Peut être devrais je vérifier -avec un autre- cette affirmation … Si je veux savoir si tu mérites bel et bien ce titre, je dois en toute logique..comparer tes performances…N'ai je pas raison ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

J'arrêtais directement de rire et écarquillais les yeux de stupeur.

Tout en m'observa du coin de l'œil, elle releva légèrement la tête, l'air songeuse, et se tapota le menton. Soudain son doigt se figea.

« Hum..Oui, il y aurait bien quelqu'un qui-»

Un grondement sourd jaillit des tréfonds de ma poitrine, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase.

Après quelques secondes, Bella s'esclaffa gaiment, ravie de son effet. Etrangement, les notes de musique en fond accompagnaient parfaitement son petit rire moqueur.

Sa réplique vengeresse m'avait laissé sans voix.

Je savais qu'elle plaisantait, mais ce fut plus fort que moi, le seul fait de l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre me fit horreur. Surtout si _cet autre_ en question était Jacob. C'était lui qu'elle avait faillit suggérer, j'en étais certain. Elle savait que rien ne pouvait me faire enrager plus que lui, surtout sachant qu'il continuait à la convoiter à la moindre occasion. A chacune de nos rares rencontres, je ne pouvais pas ignorer l'ambition qu'il lui nourrissait, il continuait à la convoiter, son esprit hurler ses fantasmes envers _ma _Bella, c'était à chaque fois à la limite du supportable. Mais je me refusais – à chaque fois- de lui briser les os un par un, histoire qu'il sache ce que je pensais de son cerveau débridé. Bella serait bien trop peiné si je maltraitais –même à raison- son meilleur ami.

Mon mutisme prolongé ne fit qu'accentuer son rire persifleur.

Les muscles tendus, je m'approchais d'elle lentement. Son hilarité diminua et elle recula à chacun de mes pas, puis elle s'immobilisa, son dos venant d' heurter la porte. J'arrivais face à elle, un grognement feutré s'échappant de ma gorge.

Les sourcils froncés, j'appuyais mes mains, bras tendus, de chaque côté de son visage brusquement blême. A quelques centimètres de son visage, je la contemplais en silence. Au bout d'une minute, une infime lueur d'inquiétude traversa ses prunelles chocolat. Je retenais un sourire de revanche.

« Aurais tu perdu ton sens de l'humour.. » Me défia-t-elle.

« Oui. » Répondis-je très calmement.

Nouvelle lueur d'inquiétude.

« Ça va.. excuse moi, je reconnais que c'était nul, vraiment nul-»

« Si tu souhaites vraiment..connaitre d'autres hommes..d'autres expériences, si tel est ton souhait, je ne m'y opposerais pas Bella. » La coupais-je sur un ton sérieux et froid.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi, puis de colère.

« Ca ne va pas, chez toi !? NON ! NON ! Bien sur que NON ! Je plaisantais Edward, où- est ce que tu allais chercher une idiotie pareille !? » Lâcha t'elle d'une voix offensée.

Je jubilais intérieurement.

« Aucun autre homme ne m'intéressera, jamais ! Et tu le sais très bien Edward. »

J'effleurais sa bouche avec mon nez.

« Y.. compris… _Jacob Black_ ? » Chuchotais-je en détachant chacun de mes mots.

Elle sourcilla puis se redressa, comme pour se faire un peu plus grande. Je l'observais en souriant.

« C'est un coup bas ! » Siffla-t-elle.

« Je sais..mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Elle parut décontenancée un seconde, hésitant à me répondre, puis elle se reprit.

J'étais peut être allé trop loin dans ce petit jeu badin.

« J'aime Jacob, tu le sais. (Je réussis à garder le visage impassible, retenant de justesse une grimace amère. Mais je fus impuissant contre la sensation de nausée, résultat de mon aversion à l'entendre dire qu'elle l'aimait, _lui aussi…_Mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre, car je l'avais cherché en fin de compte.).

Elle se pencha contre moi, le visage épris.

« Il sera toujours dans mon cœur, mais c'est à toi, à toi seul, qu'appartient ce cœur …Il a n'en toujours été ainsi, depuis le début, depuis toujours… même dans mes moments les plus sombres,…et cela ne changera jamais ! »

Je souris à présent. Je savais déjà tout cela car elle me l'avait déjà confié. Mais mon égo et ma (stupide) jalousie récurrente avaient encore besoin d'entendre, qu'elle me préférait à Jacob.

J'eus soudain honte d'avoir joué avec ses sentiments, j'avais dépassé les bornes.

Je l'enlaçais brusquement en soupirant contre moi-même, contre mon stupide comportement.

« Pardonne moi Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.. »

Je secouais la tête.

« Je voulais juste te taquiner..J'ai dérapé… »

« Hum, j'ai en effet remarqué que tu semblais assez apprécier me taquiner..C'est quelque chose de nouveau chez toi… »

C'étaient mes yeux cette fois qui s'agrandirent d'inquiétude. Et si j'étais un véritable rustre en agissant de la sorte. C'était vrai, ce trait facétieux était nouveau chez moi.

Elle rit et sa bouche caressa mon oreille.

« J'aime ça.. » Susurra-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, j'aime ces moments légers et insouciants, car tu abandonnes tes réserves..Et j'adore ça...Même si cela doit nous emmener parfois sur un terrain glissant.. »

Je lui souris et mes mains se renforcèrent autour de sa taille.

« Mon comportement était quand même déplacé, je sais à quel point notre future séparation physique te préoccupe, je n'aurais pas du te taquiner sur ce sujet. Le pire, c'est que je t'ai donné de faux espoirs en agissant de la sorte. Cela ne recommencera pas, je te le promets. » Murmurai-je dans son cou.

« Ce n'est pas si grave Edward. »

Je relevais la tête.

« Si ça l'est ! » Répliquais-je, sincère, regrettant vraiment de lui avoir donné de vains espoirs.

Mais mon affliction sembla l'amusé.

« Humm…Si tu y tiens, tu peux faire quelque chose pour te faire pardonner.. »

J'embrassais tendrement sa gorge, elle tressaillit au contact de mes lèvres.

« C'est..un bon début.. » Soupira t'elle.

« Je ne mérite pas ton amour.. » Murmurais-je contre sa peau.

« _Tais-toi_… Que.. devrais.. je dire moi alors ? » Me retourna t'elle, la voix nouée.

Je ne relevais pas et l'embrassa tendrement dans un premier temps, mais mes lèvres se firent brusquement plus exigeantes et je revendiquais rapidement sa bouche avec une ferveur redoublée …et possessive.

Mes mains empoignèrent ses fesses, elle gémit contre ma bouche. J'étais sur le point de me laisser à nouveau emporter par mon désir lorsque les paroles de Carlisle résonnèrent au loin dans mon esprit.

Je m'arrachais brutalement à ses lèvres avant que mon cerveau ne soit complètement déconnecté, et que je ne sois plus maître de mes agissements.

« Bella.. » Chuchotais-je dans ses cheveux. J'étais presque sûr qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ma protestation…tant elle fut faible.

Elle enlaça ses bras minces autour de ma nuque et le plaid chuta à nos pieds. Mon corps trembla, puis le sien.

« Nous… ne devons pas-»

Elle pressa son corps brulant contre moi et je ne terminais pas ma pâle objection, qui se termina dans un gémissement.

Elle embrassa mon épaule… Mon cou… Puis l'autre épaule. Je fermais les yeux, m'offrant avec un ravissement absolu à ses lèvres soyeuses. Chacun de ses baisers laissaient sur ma peau une douce et inégalable chaleur qui persistait même bien après le passage de ses lèvres. Le haut de mon corps semblait se réchauffer de milles petits feux irréels.

« Edward.. » Gémit-elle, le timbre sensuel et désireux.

C'était trop tard..J'étais perdu. Je n'entendais plus les avertissements de mon cerveau. A la place, je me laissais incendié par ses baisers et ronronnais de plaisir dans ses cheveux.

« Je voudrais savoir une chose Edward.... » Murmura-t-elle.

La respiration saccadé, l'esprit embrumé par le plaisir, je mis un certain moment à me rendre compte qu'elle m'avait parlé.

J'ouvrais lentement les yeux, regrettant qu'elle eut interrompu ses douces succions, et découvris son sourire amusé.

« J'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer lorsque tu me séduis de la sorte..» Me justifiais-je.

Son sourire s'agrandit, puis ses traits retrouvèrent un certain sérieux.

« Parle Bella, que veux tu savoir de moi que tu ne saches déjà ? » Chuchotais-je dans un sourire.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, visiblement tendu, tout d'un coup.

« Ce n'est pas du badinage…Je voudrais savoir si….Tu..n'es pas jaloux de Jacob, n'est ce pas ? »

Je reculais mon visage du sien et observa un instant son regard grave. Elle était vraiment sérieuse.

« Moi ?... Jaloux de ce chiot malodorant et grossier ? Bella voyons…J'ai quand même une meilleure estime de moi-même. » Ricanais-je, voulant éviter de répondre sincèrement à cette question.

« Pfff.. » Souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je tressaillis exagérément, arborant une grimace de dégout.

« Je loue le ciel de ne pas m'avoir fait aussi velu ! Je n'aurais jamais supporté d'être un paradis pour puces, tiques et autres parasites… _assoiffées de sang_ ! » Terminais-je en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil.

Elle se retint de rire à mes sottises (quoique sincère).

« Que tu es bête.. »

« Tu voulais une réponse, je te l'ai donné. » M'amusais-je.

« Jake..n'a pas de puces.. » L'entendis-je bredouiller dans son menton.

« C'est ce que tu crois.. »

Elle ne releva pas.

« Allez, répond moi sérieusement.. »

« Tu ne va pas aimer ma réponse »

« Raison de plus ! Parle. »

Ma tentative de diversion échoua, et la connaissant, elle ne renoncerait pas avant d'obtenir une réponse franche.

J'opinais à sa demande.

« D'accord.. » Soupirais-je doucement.

« Pour être complètement honnête avec toi …Mise à part sa fourrure surpeuplée (elle retint un sourire, mais les coins de sa bouche la trahirent), il y a bien quelque chose que je jalouse en lui.. ».

« Laisse-moi deviner .. Son odeur boisée peut être ? »

Je ne me laisser pas prendre à sa tentative d'humour, destinée à masquer sa soudaine nervosité. Elle appréhendait ce que j'allais dire.

«Non.» Rigolais-je, pensant que le terme boisé n'était pas le meilleur qualificatif concernant son odeur.

« Je… suis jaloux de ce que –_lui-_ pourrait t'apporter et dont je ne serais jamais capable..(Elle fronça les sourcils). Rester humaine, avoir une vie normale, des enfants.. pouvoir vivre auprès des tiens… Pire encore de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir ces choses là, je vais te les voler…A jamais. Et pour tout ça.. Oui, je suis jaloux de Jacob.»

Son visage s'attrista.

« Je t'avais dit que ça ne te plairait pas.. »

Bella prit mon visage dans ses mains.

« Jake ne pourras jamais m'offrir la vie. »

« Je ne te suis pas. »

« Si je ne suis pas avec toi, si je ne peux pas être avec toi, la vie n'existe pas. Pour moi tu représente _ma vie_. La seule que je désire, la seule qui vaut la peine d'être vécue. Voilà ! »

« Tu a vraiment un esprit hors du commun ! Je serais prêt à n'importe quoi pour entrer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, dans ta tête ! »

« Dans tes rêves ! » Rigola-t-elle.

Je l'enlaçais.

« Je t'aime tant. » Murmurais-je.

« Edward… Je ne veux plus revenir le dessus, o.k... ? J'ai fait mon choix, et je ne regrette rien, alors ne le fais pas à ma place, tu veux bien ? »

J'acquiesçais docilement, elle me sourit chaleureusement.

Elle ne saura jamais l'ampleur de mes regrets de devoir l'arracher à la vie qu'elle aurait du mener, mais elle avait raison, elle avait fait son choix et il était irrémédiable, il était inutile d'y revenir.

Je posais mes mains sur les siennes.

« Je t'aime » Répétais-je amoureusement.

« Pas autant que moi. »

Je grondais doucement en désaccord, elle sourit.

Soudain, le regard admiratif, elle glissa ses doigts à travers mon torse et suivit les lignes de mes muscles.

« A propos…Quoique tu en dises..Jake possède une fourrure sublime et d'une extrême douceur…Mais je lui préférerais toujours le glabre de ta peau.. » Murmura t'elle.

Elle sourit et appuya son bassin contre ma virilité, qui affichait glorieusement l'état dans lequel elle me mettait à chaque fois qu'elle était contre moi.

Je m'emparais sauvagement de ses lèvres dans un grognement. Elle remonta lentement sa jambe et l'enroula sur mes hanches, elle s'offrait encore à moi et je réalisais dés lors que son désir était tout aussi insatiable que le mien. Nos bouches se mirent à lutter l'une contre l'autre, avec une ferveur doublée d'un certain désespoir. Nos langues s'adonnèrent à une danse endiablée, nos bras semblant ne jamais saisir l'autre suffisamment.

Son sang agité pulsait à une allure impressionnante sous sa peau fine et fragile. Le souffle sourd de ses pulsations vibrait en moi, m'attirant toujours plus contre son corps. Tout mon être se laissait dangereusement bercé par ce chant fabuleux, digne de la plus tentatrice des sirènes. L'espace d'une seconde, l'envie de m'abreuver de son sang dépassa l'envie de me noyer dans ses chairs.

Mes lèvres tremblèrent férocement contre sa bouche, désireuses, de retrouver le gout exaltant de son sang. A cet instant, Bella se retira brusquement pour reprendre son souffle, le teint bleui et sa bouche rouge et gonflée par notre baiser survolté. La chaleur de ses lèvres me manqua aussitôt, mais son retrait tomba à point…Il me laissa le temps de reprendre le dessus sur mon instinct.

Front contre front, nous respirions tout deux avec difficultés, je mis un certain temps avant de pouvoir retrouver un souffle stable.

« Ta résistance pour une mortelle est … impressionnante..» M'étonnais-je dans un sourire, la voix encore heurté. Ma respiration assoiffée ne fit qu'accroitre le brasier qui consumait ma gorge et mes poumons.

« Tu es infatigable..Est tu certaine d'être toujours humaine ? » Murmurais en me pressant sensuellement contre son bassin, mon désir charnel retrouvant sa suprématie… reléguant sur le champ ma soif au second plan.

Sa pâleur bleutée prit une attendrissante nuance rosée.

« Oui..Mais une humaine extrêmement amoureuse… » Me répondit elle en effleurant ma bouche.

« En ce cas, je suis le plus chanceux des vampires.. » Dis-je dans un murmure sensuel, me réjouissant en secret de son futur tempérament charnel, une fois immortelle.

Je la soulevais, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, son cœur repris sa course folle.

Me penchant pour savourer à nouveau le soyeux de ses lèvres brulantes, je m'arrêtais brusquement et soupira bruyamment.

« Qui a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise par mon brutal changement d'humeur. Je relâchais lentement ses jambes et la reposa au sol, soupirant derechef.

« Un parasite. » Murmurais-je froidement.

Au même instant, trois petits coups retentirent de l'autre côté de la porte.

Bella se figea dans mes bras. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois.

« Fiche le camps Alice ! » Grognais-je.

« Désole de vous interrompre en pareil moment.. Mais-»

« Fiche le camps Alice ! » Répétais-je d'une voix plus dure..

« Eh ! Pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi Roméo ! C'est Carlisle qui m'envoie ! Ni lui, ni Esmée n'osaient venir vous avertir. Il veut que-»

« File d'ici ! J'ai eu le message ! » M'emportais-je. Bella enfouit son visage rouge pivoine dans mon cou.

« Inutile de crier ! »

Je grognais contre elle, elle s'éloigna.

« Désolée » Murmurais je contre les cheveux de Bella.

Je relevais brusquement la tête, à nouveau irrité.

« Oh, au fait Bella ! Tes affaires sont prêtes, Esmée les a déposés dans..votre autre chambre. D'ailleurs..Elle a déjà choisi un autre lit, il te plaira je pense..»

« ALICE ! » Criais-je, à deux doigt de briser la porte et de la mordre pour de bon cette fois.

J'inspirais profondément pour tempérer ma colère. Elle soupira d'agacement.

« Ca va, ca va, je vous laisse…»

Je l'entendis s'éloigner en sautillant et j'imaginais sans mal sa mine amusée.

« Elle est partie ? » Me murmura Bella.

Je hochais la tête.

Elle souffla en se détendit contre moi.

« C'est vraiment-»

« Horripilant, oui…Alice a de la chance d'être ma sœur ! » Bougonnais-je.

Bella rigola à demi-voix.

« Ne sois pas fâché après elle, apparemment elle a été envoyé par Carlisle. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. »

« Tu es trop naïve Bella. Si elle avait tenu sa langue au sujet de sa dernière vision, ils ne se seraient pas alarmés, et ne l'auraient pas envoyé jusqu'ici ! » Rétorquais-je.

Sa tendance à prendre systématiquement la défense d'Alice m'agaçais, surtout lorsque ma sœur ne le méritait pas, comme dans le cas présent.

« Qu'a-t-elle vu ? » Demanda t'elle hésitante et curieuse à la fois.

« Toi et moi, refaisant l'amour. »

Rougissante, elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Sa tentative raté pour tenter de masquer son embarras me fit sourire.

« Hum..Et..Quel était le message qu'elle avait à nous transmettre ? » Reprit-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'il fallait que je te ramène chez toi. Il est déjà très tard, nous n'avons pas vu le temps filer. Lorsque qu'Alice s'est amusée à commenter ce qu'elle avait vu nous voir sur le point de faire, Esmée et Carlisle ont crains que je te ramène chez toi à une heure plus que déraisonnable. Ils ne voulaient pas que tu es des ennuis avec Charlie…Surtout après ce que tu as vécu aujourd'hui.. »

« Tes parents sont vraiment adorables. »

J'appuyais son compliment d'un sourire triste.

« La raison de l'heure tardive ne vint qu'en deuxième raison pour Carlisle. Il a du expliquer à Alice pourquoi il tenait tant qu'elle vienne nous interrompre. Il craignait surtout que ton odeur ne prenne encore plus d'ampleur…si nous refaisions encore l'amour. Il s'inquiète vraiment. »

Bella haussa les épaules.

« Carsile s'inquiète trop, de toute façon, si quelque chose devait m'arriver, Alice le verrait. »

« Ajouter au don d'Alice la prudence n'est pas superflu Bella, Carlisle a raison. » La repris-je la voix plus dure.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, je le pris le menton pour fixer son visage face au mien.

« Tu ne peux pas te rendre compte de l'attirance que tu dégages Bella..Et je ne parle même pas de ta superpoisse… » Finis-je plus léger.

Elle me tira la langue, puis le visage triste, elle se blottit contre moi.

« C'est injuste.. » Bougonna-t-elle contre mon torse

Je lui soulevais à nouveau le menton pour fixer ses prunelles sombres.

« Qui a dit qu'être amoureux d'un vampire était simple ? » Dis-je sur un ton amusé.

« Si j'étais normale, _cette abstinence forcée_ n'aurait pas lieu d'être. »

« Si tu étais normale, je ne serais pas tombé fou amoureux de toi.. »

La dévorant des yeux, elle sourit timidement et m'enlaça.

« Bientôt…Nous nous retrouverons..pour toujours.. »

Il me sembla qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute, et que ces mots furent destinés à la rassurer.

« Pour toujours..et sans aucunes formes d'entraves… » Rajoutais-je.

Une lueur de bonheur éclaircit ses prunelles, puis un petit rire remonta de sa gorge.

Je levais un sourcil, curieux d'en connaitre la raison, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dangereusement.

« Hum…Tu es donc d'accord avec Carlisle ? »

« Evidemment, même si cela me déplait, ta sécurité prime par-dessus tout. Carlisle n'a jamais été confronté à une situation telle que la tienne, il ne connait pas de fait similaire auquel se référer, c'est pourquoi ils préféreraient que l'on suspende nos rapport…Jusqu'à ce que tu ne risques plus rien. »

Tout sourire, elle laissait trainer son doigt sur mon épaule.

« Pourtant tu n'as pas suivit son conseil…et d'apres ce qu'Alice a vu, tu étais sur le point de recommencer »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que suivre sa recommandation serait facile. » Me défendais-je.

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle se pencha pour m'embrasser.

Je la repoussais délicatement en riant.

« Surtout lorsque tu ne m'aides pas ! »

Elle fit la moue.

« Je t'en conjure Bella, ne rend pas la situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Nous devons écouter Carlisle. Je dois vraiment te ramener chez toi de toute manière…En plus tu dois diner avant de partir».

« Je n'ai pas faim.» Bouda-t-elle.

Je lâchais un petit rire moqueur.

« C'est faux..Le sexe t'affame ! »

Elle se renfrogna.

« De toute manière tu n'as pas le choix, Esmée ne te laissera pas partir de cette maison avant que tu n'es avalé quelque chose. »

Elle leva un sourcil et un délicat sourire sournois se joua sur ses lèvres.

« En ce cas… » Murmura t'elle en trainant son doigt le long de mon ventre.

Je faillis m'étrangler lorsque je saisis l'allusion et une décharge foudroyante traversa ma colonne et fit palpiter ma virilité. Une telle audace de sa part me stupéfia et me laissa sans voix. Ni l'intervention embarrassante d'Alice, ni le fait de savoir que nos ébats étaient perçus, n'étaient parvenus à freiner son appétit charnel. Depuis quant était elle devenu si…déterminée, aussi…libérée ?

L'annonce de notre abstinence semblait l'avoir transformée !

Je frissonnais. Pas seulement à la pensée du plaisir particulier auquel elle venait de faire allusion, mais surtout parce que je découvrais chez elle un tempérament nouveau…une toute nouvelle facette de son caractère. Notre toute nouvelle intimité nous dévoilait d'avantage l'un à l'autre, je découvrais une nouvelle Bella, ou plutôt la partie féminine que je ne lui connaissais pas encore.

Et j'adorais ça !

Découvrir ces nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité était fascinant..et terriblement excitant.

Moi-même je m'étais découvert de nouvelles émotions, des préférences…inattendues..grâce à elle.

Tandis que ses prunelles brillantes m'hypnotisaient par le désir troublant qu'elles reflétaient, sa main se mit à voyager sur ma cuisse. Je déglutis lentement et serrait mes poings jusqu'à les entendre craquer. Je tentais de bloquer dans mon esprit les images de ce plaisir encore inconnu -si souvent désiré - qu'elle voulait m'offrir.

J'entendis le rire étouffé d'Alice suivit d'un soupir tendu chez Carlisle en provenance du rez de chaussé.

Dans un sursaut de conscience, je me ressaisie et réprimais mon désir dévorant de la laisser faire. Je bloquais ma respiration et saisis son poignet avant que ses doigts redoutables me fassent perdre tout contrôle… de manière irrévocable.

Je saisis son deuxième poignet et les plaqua tous les deux en dessus de sa tête.

« Bella..C'est trop dangereux..Pour toi et pour moi. »

Elle secoua légèrement la tête.

« Je ne risques rien… »

« C'est faux…Je..Mes réactions à ..cette caresse…peuvent être violentes Bella. Très violente. »

« J'ai confiance en toi.. »

« Pas moi ! »

« C'est dommage… » Soupira t'elle dans un sourire malicieux.

« Comme tu l'as- si justement- dit il y a un instant…Je suis effectivement…affamée. »

Un feulement déchirant fendit mes lèvres.

Ma souffrance l'amusa, et un rire diaboliquement voluptueux s'envola de ses lèvres.

Assortis à celui de cette peste d'Alice.

J'étais fou de la repousser, mais seule compter sa sécurité. Mais je ne fus pas sur que ma santé mentale ressortirait indemne de mon choix…

« Tu.. es incontestablement.. la plus dangereuse des créatures… » Murmurais je avec difficulté, après un moment.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent pour prendre un faux air angélique.

« Mais je résisterais…De nous deux, je serais celui qui sera le plus raisonnable, pour ta sureté ! »

Ses mains chaudes revinrent nonchalamment à la charge le long de mon ventre.

« Je serais curieuse de vérifier cet engagement… »

Je grondais cette fois et Bella se retrouva brusquement enroulé dans le plaid qui était à ses pieds, ses bras et mains prisonniers dans le tissu.

« Eh !!! »

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix mon amour.. »

Je la soulevais dans mes bras et l'emmena dans la seconde suivante dans notre chambre.

« Edward ce n'est pas drôle ! Relâche-moi ! »

Je la déposais près du lit, où ses habits, propres et secs, l'attendaient. Elle pesta contre moi tout en se déhanchant avec hargne pour se libérer, mais je la maintenais toujours emmitouflée dans sa couverture, ne voulant pas prendre de risque, car, malgré sa bruyante hostilité, elle était tout à fait capable de me séduire à nouveau…avec succès, cette fois-ci.

«Désolé, c'était le seul moyen… Je te laisse te rhabiller, rejoint moi en bas. » Sur ces mots, je la relâchais et disparut avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de bouger un cil.

Du fond du couloir, je l'entendis pester de plus belle.

Je retournais sur mes pas et réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle était assise sur le bord du lit, en train de se rhabiller, fulminant contre moi dans sa barbe.

Elle releva la tête et m'aperçut. Ses yeux se firent assassins, mais elle resta muette.

« Si.. tu ne veux pas de moi ce soir chez toi, je comprendrais… Je resterais à veiller sur toi depuis les bois. Je ne t'imposerais pas ma présence si elle te déplait. »

Une lueur de panique, puis de remord traversa son regard, elle remua les lèvres.

« N-non, ce.. ne sera pas nécessaire.» Lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure faussement contraint, qui ne m'abusa pas.

« Je ne voudrais pas aggraver _ton stress.._ Il atteint déjà des proportions inquiétantes..» Se justifia t'elle.

Même fâchée contre moi, elle me voulait avec elle.

Je souris discrètement, heureux de sa décision et amusé par ses prétextes pour m'autoriser à rester cette nuit à son côté.

« Merci. »

Elle haussa les épaules, tout en enfilant son jean's, feignant une indifférence factice.

Une question inopportune me brula les lèvres.

« Hum..Tu seras sage, promis ? »

Elle plissa les yeux, attrapa ses chaussures dans un juron étouffé et les jeta dans ma direction.

Je refermais la porte et ses projectiles improvisés la heurtèrent violemment. Ma rapidité vampirique me valut un autre juron incompréhensible, suivit d'une sorte de grognement.

« Profite en bien Edward. Bientôt je pourrais me venger. Je serais plus forte que toi. » Chuchota t'elle, sachant que je l'entendrais distinctement.

J'eus un petit rire.

« A tout de suite, mon amour. » Lui adressais-je assez fort, à travers la porte.

Elle grogna derechef.

J'étouffais un autre éclat de rire. Je ne voulais pas l'énerver d'avantage, j'en avais –hélas- déjà bien assez fait.

Je retournais vers le rez de chaussé…en me faisant une réflexion préoccupante : les dernières semaines d'humanité qui lui restait -sans pouvoir lui faire l'amour- allaient être une véritable torture. Non, un avant gout de l'enfer !

Je m'immobilisais, heurté par un brusque sentiment de panique.

Ma respiration s'emballa.

Il n'était pas question de quelques semaines, mais de plusieurs années…de souffrance et de frustration ! Jusqu'ici, les années défilaient d'une manière différente pour moi (comme pour tous les vampires). Elles semblaient s'écoulaient plus rapidement, un peu comme des mois chez les humains, en quelque sorte. Mais soudain la notion réelle du temps retrouva sa signification dans mon cerveau. Et l'attente me parut beaucoup trop longue !

Des années ! D'interminables années !

Savoir que je ne sentirais plus ses lèvres sur ma peau aussi longtemps me pétrifia.

Comment allais-je faire pour le supporter, sans perdre la raison ?

Je tombais à genoux comme un poids mort, sans pourtant, en avoir donné l'ordre à mes muscles. Je fermais les yeux et j'osais implorer le ciel pour que la période d'adaptation de Bella fût la plus courte possible.

Maintenant que j'avais gouté à ses charmes..que je connaissais le prix de cette perte (même temporaire), la tache me parut soudain bien plus ardue que ce que je lui avais laissé croire plus tôt…Voir irréalisable.

L'effet boomerang de mon siècle d'abstinence je supposais : Je ne voulais plus – je ne pouvais plus- me passer de ce dont je m'étais privé si longtemps !

Je frémis, réalisant que je devrais, de surcroit, endurer les railleries quotidiennes d'Emmet ou de Jasper, et surtout d'Alice au sujet de mon célibat forcée, et du reste… !

Prenant une profonde respiration, je reformulais une prière silencieuse…

A suivre..

* * *

**A bientôt…J'espere que ce chapitre aura été a la hauteur de vos attentes...  
**

**Merci pour votre patience….(je ne peux hélas pas vous indiquer la date du prochain chapitre, mais je garde espoir en votre généreuse patience !)**

**Merci pour vos reviews !!!! MERCI , MERCI, MERCI !!!!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Désolé si vous êtes un peu déçu en lisant ce message, car ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je réponds juste à plusieurs messages que certains d'entre vous m'avez envoyés:

Je ne vous oublie pas, je sais que j'ai du retard dans mes publications et je m'en excuse profondément !!! Je n'ai vraiment pas assez de temps pour moi....J'ai les idées dans la tête mais pas le temps nécessaire pour les écrire...Je vous promets d'essayer de poster le prochain chapitre ce mois ci (déjà commencé je vous rassure).

Sur ce, merci à vous fidèles lecteurs et à très bientôt.

(P.S : si vous aviez une idée pour obtenir auprès de ma boss, des jours de congés supplémentaires, je pourrais écrire beaucoup plus vite ! lol )


	23. Chapter 23

Cette fois c'est la bonne ! Bonjour à tous, et merci pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements ! ( Quand j'ai eu des coups de pompes, la flemme d'écrire -très tard le soir, après ma journée –trop longue- de boulot, une petite relecture de vos commentaires m'ont vraiment permis de me re-booster ! Alors merci !!!)

Certains vont penser que je fais trainer le fameux moment de la transformation de Bella ( et c'est vrai lol) mais entre temps, j'ai eu quelques idées que je voudrais développer avant ce chapitre clé. Je pense que cela devrait vous plaire…Et puis comme ça, ça prolonge un peu ma fic, je n'ai pas encore envie d'en finir..lol

Chapitre un peu plus calme, un peu moins lemon aussi…Il n'est pas complet, c'était trop long, voilà pourquoi ce chapitre est en deux partie.

A vous de m'en dire ce que vous en avez pensé….

P.S : Vos propositions pour obtenir des excuses pour mon boulot m'ont fait rire, pour répondre aux propositions de faire lire ma fiction à ma chef : impossible, elle ne connait même pas le phénomène Twiligt !!! Elle est irrécupérable…lol…

Je n'avais pas eu le temps la derniere fois, donc je tenais cette fois à remercier ceux et celles qui m'on laissé leurs impressions, merci donc à :

CinDyPLaCide ( the bets ;-) ), Alex-twilight, , veronika crepuscule, Marie269, charlie1407, Nienna-lo, haylin25, Hana, aliecullen4ever, nanaki, Pata, Ally1915, Caroline, bilitis1306, Kyl, rebb, eliloulou, angelique94, PatiewSnow, Mrs Esmee Cullen, julie, lily7807, Love'lemon, Landyane, Passante, Lilie, haylin25, anais, siriushoshi, petitlutin, melacullen, Laura, saeko, Elodie52, hp-drago, minouche, Baby07, severine, Grazie, oliveronica cullen massen, mel031, Lenerol, Flavie, Tali-ange, Ally1915, SNT59, juliette, aude77, emy299, olivia, louise malone, Mary79, Eriss'59, merluchonette, Bewitch-Tales, like-lemon, emilie, zaika, Nany1980, Alaiena Ame Poete, 100%Edward+Bella, Galswinthe, lapiaf83, So-Amel, Letmesign23, LettyM, chriwyatt,

aliecullen4ever, LILI77, appaloosa, AuroreAthena, 1christelle1, xalexeex25, caro30, AnZeLe42100, ironique, maielle, Désolé si j'ai oublié quelqu'un...

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! Et merci, bien sûr, pour vos prochaines reviews !!!**

Chapitre 20 : Retour en cours, part I.

Mais qu'est ce qui clochait chez moi ?

Cette question hantait mon esprit depuis que nous avions quitté la maison des Cullen. Pourquoi mon odeur était-elle si attirante pour les vampires ? Pourquoi devait-elle créer autant de problème autour de moi ?

J'avais mis toute la famille d'Edward en danger en détournant un clan (rien que ça !) de son chemin. Et le danger était toujours présent, il s'était reporté sur le territoire des Quileutes à présent. C'était donc au tour de la meute de Sam -_de Jacob_- de se heurter à ce nouveau péril…à cause de moi.

Et le péril était grand : ces trois vampires étaient plus qu'impressionnants : tous étaient bien plus grands qu'Emmet (qui, je le pensais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, être un modèle hors normes chez les vampires !).

Même parmi la garde des Volturi, je ne me rappelais pas avoir vu de vampires aussi puissamment bâtis…aussi terrifiants. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il ne serait surement pas aisé de battre de tels spécimens ...Même pour des loups géants, conçus pour tuer les vampires. Ma gorge se serra d'angoisse et j'espérais alors qu'ils ne tomberaient sur eux durant leur patrouille.

Je souhaitais juste qu'ils disparaissent de la région, qu'ils disparaissent pour toujours.

Et pour compléter le tout, comme si cette journée n'avait pas été suffisamment éprouvante, le sort continuait à s'acharner contre moi : sous peine d'attirer et d'exciter les vampires mâles aux alentours, Edward avait décidé de cesser tous rapports charnels avec moi.

Notre vie amoureuse venait à peine de débuter...C'était affreusement injuste.

Je n'avais quasiment pas dit un mot depuis notre départ, tout comme Edward, dont le visage avait retrouvé ses traits de supplicié. Je m'en voulais affreusement de m'être emportée contre lui tout à l'heure. Le stress, l'épuisement, la frustration…Toutes ces émotions m'avaient fait perdre un peu mon self-control. (Et j'évitais de repenser à l'attitude osée dont j'avais fait preuve pour tenter de le séduire une dernière fois, sous peine de ressembler à une tomate trop mûre !)

Sous l'insistance bienveillante d'Esmée, j'avais accepté de diner (en quatrième vitesse) dans la cuisine déserté par ma future famille (Mise à part Esmée, qui ne cessa de me transmettre les excuses de la part de son époux…une bonne dizaine de fois !)

Carlisle !!! Mon dieu, même lui ! J'avais réussi –malgré moi- à ébranler la maitrise légendaire du plus sage (à ma connaissance) des vampires.

Jamais, je n'avais imaginé un tel scénario, j'étais une véritable épidémie à moi toute seule.

Au point où j'en étais, je pouvais surement m'estimer chanceuse que mon odeur atypique, n'eut pas, en plus, contaminé le sexe faible (façon de parler, car cette notion de sexe faible n'avait plus vraiment lieu d'être chez les vampires) !

Ou alors était-ce la phase suivante de mon attraction dégénérée ?!

L'idée de susciter du désir chez Alice, Rosalie ou Esmée me fit frissonner, me donnant la chair de poule et je chassais sur le champ cette perspective saugrenue de ma tête.

Edward me regarda du coin de l'œil.

« As-tu froid ? » S'enquit il, toujours aussi soucieux de ma santé.

J'étais presque sûr qu'il ne perdrait pas cette habitude même lorsque je serais comme lui.

« Non. » Lui répondis-je, regardant par la vitre, le paysage sombre et brouillé défiler à vive allure.

Sa main froide et satinée effleura ma joue.

Avant que je ne tourne la tête vers lui, sa main était revenue s'agripper au volant.

« Rassurée ? » Lui demandais-je, un sourire en coin.

Le visage rivé sur la route, il sourit.

« Je ne vérifiais pas. » Souffla-t-il.

J'arquais un sourcil soupçonneux.

« Promis. » Renchérit-il, son petit sourire irrésistible aux lèvres.

Je souris à mon tour, réconfortée de retrouver une petite expression joviale sur son visage.

Cela fut hélas de courte durée : son sourire s'effaça presque immédiatement pour laisser place à cette tristesse qui figeait si souvent ses traits.

« Je suis désolé Bella. Désolé de tout ce que tu dois subir par ma faute. »

« C'est moi qui ne tourne pas rond, pas toi ! » Répliquais-je, aussi sec.

Il émit un petit reniflement réprobateur.

« Bella… »

« Chuutt..Ne commence pas. »

Il détourna les yeux de la route -un peu trop longuement- pour me dévisager. Son regard ombrageux était insondable, mais j'avais quand même une petite idée de ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

Je lui effleurais la joue à mon tour.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'accables encore..Tu n'y es pour rien.»

Muet, il s'obstinait à me fixer, clairement en désaccord.

Je lui indiquais la route du menton.

« Hum..Ne crois pas que je mette en doute tes reflexes, mais je serais beaucoup plus à l'aise si tu regardais à nouveau la route. »

Lentement il obtempéra.

« Merci. »

A ma grande surprise il m'avait écouté et ne s'était pas lancé dans une de ses séances –coutumières- de culpabilité.

Reconnaissante, je m'adossais contre son épaule en serrant tendrement son bras.

« Merci. » Répétais-je tout bas.

Peu de temps après, nous arrivions au dernier croisement avant la maison de Charlie, la fatigue m'avait rattrapé et j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Charlie a été appelé pour une urgence. » M'annonça Edward, alors que nous nous garions.

Je me redressais et aperçut mon père sur le point de monter dans sa voiture de service.

Nous apercevant, il s'avança vers nous, affichant sa tête des mauvaises nouvelles.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demandais-je, aussitôt sortie.

« Je dois rejoindre le sheriff de Neilton, il a besoin de renfort… »

Il hésita à continuer, je vis Edward se rembrunir du coin de l'œil.

« En pleine nuit ? Que s'est il passé ? »

Il plissa le front.

« Un..quintuple homicide.» Finit-il par me dire.

Je tressaillis d'horreur, je sentis Edward se rapprocher dans mon dos. Une seule et même idée me traversa l'esprit et mon estomac se noua.

« Ouais, du jamais vu pour ce patelin tranquille. Garry n'a jamais vu ça en trente ans de carrière, il est.. un peu dépassé..Je ne sais pas si je lui serais d'une grande aide d'ailleurs...( il secoua la tête) Bref, je ne rentrerais surement pas de la nuit Bella, ne m'attend pas. »

« Fais attention.» Lui soufflais-je la gorge serrée.

Il scruta soudain mon visage et se renfrogna.

« Tu as une mine vraiment affreuse, tu as l'air exténuée. » Dit-il comme une accusation en faveur d'Edward.

« Merci pour la mine affreuse.. » Bougonnais-je.

« C'est de ma faute, je m'en excuse. » Déclara l'accusé.

Charlie fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai proposé à Bella une randonnée..un peu trop ardue. Cela s'est avéré plus fatiguant que je ne l'avais prévue, cela ne se reproduira pas. » S'excusa t'il.

Charlie leva un sourcil et m'examina du regard, de haut en bas.

« Et tu as réussi à ne rien te casser ? » Me charria-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, il rigola.

Je perçus furtivement Edward fixait Charlie avec froideur, une lueur de colère dans son regard.

Son mécontentement s'afficha clairement sur son visage, j'en déduis qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le commentaire amusé de mon père sur mes piètres aptitudes physiques (quoique qu'il n'avait pas tord ! Si j'avais réellement fait ce genre de randonnée, j'aurais effectivement réussi à m'amocher quelque part, c'était indéniable, vue ma gaucherie congénital.)

C'était inhabituel de voir Edward ainsi, car jusqu'ici, il avait toujours conservé un visage neutre et courtois en présence de Charlie, ne laissant jamais rien paraitre de ses véritables émotions.

« Bien, repose-toi alors. Je te verrais peut être demain matin avant le lycée. »

« O.K, bon courage, papa.»

Edward et Charlie se saluèrent de la tête, mon père s'éloigna rapidement vers sa voiture.

Edward m'embrassa sur le front.

« Dors bien Bella, à demain. »

Je l'interrogeais du regard. N'allait-il pas rester avec moi cette nuit ? Mon cœur s'affola.

Il resserra ma main.

« _Ton père attend de me voir repartir…Te laisser seule chez vous le préoccupe..surtout avec moi._ » Me chuchota-t-il.

Je jetais un furtif regard vers Charlie, qui effectivement patientait derrière son volant, une carte routière à la main, prétextant un supposé repérage. Il n'était vraiment pas douer pour donner le change.

_« Je vais me garer plus loin, à l'abri des regards et je reviens dans la minute. »_ Me rassura-t-il.

L'attitude de Charlie m'agaçât, même si elle était compréhensible…pour un père responsable. Quoique j'étais majeure.

_« O.K »_ Soufflais-je, agacée.

_« Oh ! Petite correction : tu n'as absolument pas une mine affreuse, tu es toujours aussi belle ! » _Murmura t'il avec une pointe de reproche (pour Charlie) dans la voix.

Je n'en revins pas, il avait tenu à rectifier la description qu'avait faite Charlie de moi, plus tôt. Ceci fait, ses traits contrariés disparurent et il retourna à sa voiture en m'adressant un sourire tendre.

C'était donc ça la raison de sa contrariété : Edward n'avait tout simplement pas apprécié la remarque de Charlie sur mon physique ! L'observant avec attention remonter dans sa voiture, j'en conclus qu'il devait vraiment être sur les nerfs pour s'être agacé pour si peu…surtout au point de laisser transparaitre, à ce point son mécontentement.

Pour lui aussi la journée avait été rude…

Je gagnais la porte d'entrée, la voiture d'Edward s'éloigna, suivit l'instant d'après par celle de mon père, toutes sirènes hurlantes.

Je refermais derrière moi, verrouilla à triple tour la porte et m'affalais lourdement dans le canapé du salon. J'étais vraiment exténuée à présent.

Je fermais les yeux, mais à peine mes paupières closes, mes craintes pour Jacob m'assaillirent à nouveau.

Avait-il été confronté au clan des Keltar ? Avait-il été blessé ? Et les autres ?

Ces horribles vampires étaient encore ici, j'en étais sûr. Une sorte d'appréhension - je n'arrivais pas exactement à traduire cette sensation désagréable- me tiraillait l'estomac depuis leur rencontre, elle ne m'avait pas quitté depuis. Et cette terrible affaire sur laquelle Charlie était parti enquêter n'était pas une simple coïncidence, c'était certain ! Cela ne faisait qu'accroitre mon angoisse pour Jake et les siens.

Cinq malheureuses victimes…Cinq vies emportées sauvagement. Et moi qui espérais juste qu'ils disparaissent…Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que si je n'avais pas attirés ces montres, ces cinq personnes seraient encore en vie à l'heure qu'il était.

La migraine me gagnait, je soupirais. Une main intime me caressa la joue. Je ré-ouvrais les yeux, et découvris Edward accroupis face à moi. Sa présence allégea aussitôt le tiraillement permanent qui nouait mon estomac.

Il souligna mes yeux de son doigt froid. D'horribles cernes avaient dues se former, et malgré l'objection d'Edward à ce sujet, Charlie devait avoir raison : je devais bel et bien être affreuse !

« Tu tombes de fatigue. »

« Ouais.. »

Il me souleva dans ses bras.

« Allons au lit.»

« Attend.. » Soufflais-je, plus bas.

« Bella, tu dois dormir.»

« Oui, oui, je sais.. C'est juste que… » J'hésitais, ne sachant pas vraiment si je voulais connaitre la réponse.

« Est-ce que se sont eux ? » Demandais-je finalement.

Il me fixa un instant, l'air grave.

« Je ne sais pas.»

Il sut instantanément à qui je faisais allusion. Il marqua une pause.

« Mais la coïncidence est troublante. »

Je fus surprise de son honnêteté. Mon intuition était vraie. Comme par reflexe, je resserrais mon étreinte autour de son cou.

« Tu n'as pas d'inquiétudes à avoir Bella, nous veillons sur toi. » Me souffla-t-il.

« Jamais je ne les laisserais te faire du mal, je te le promets. Ni personne d'autres. »

La certitude profonde dans sa voix me réchauffa.

« Je sais..Mais….Je m'inquiète…pour Jacob. » Finis-je par avouer.

Il ne bougea pas, le regard indéchiffrable.

« Je voudrais juste lui passer un coup de fil.. »

Il me posa délicatement à terre et passa une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Je t'attends dans ta chambre. Ne sois pas trop longue. »

« Promis. »

Sans un bruit, Edward disparut en haut de l'escalier tel un fantôme. J'allais dans la cuisine et décrocha le téléphone mural. Je composais son numéro de portable, la boule dans mon estomac sembla grossir au fur et à mesure que j'appuyais sur les touches.

Les sonneries s'enchainèrent jusqu'au déclenchement de sa boite vocale. Je recomposais son numéro. Idem. Je retentais une troisième fois : même résultat.

J'essayais son domicile.

« Allo ? » Fit la voix grave de Billy.

Ouf.

« Hum, bonsoir Billy, c'est Bella, désolé d'appeler si tard..Est ce que Jacob est là ? »

« Non.. Il vient juste de sortir. » Hésita t'il un peu trop longtemps.

« Je ne sais pas vers quelle heure il rentrera…Tu…devrais appeler sur son portable. »

« J'ai déjà essayé, il ne répond pas.»

« Il l'a peut être oublié dans sa chambre..ça lui arrive tout le temps. »

Sa voix dissimula bien mal son mensonge. Mes poils se hérissèrent sur mes avant bras.

Jacob était chez lui, et refusait sciemment de me parler. Je soupirais douloureusement.

« Il va bien ? » Demandais-je finalement.

Billy ne me répondit pas tout de suite.

« Oui… Bella..Tout le monde va bien. »

A sa réponse, je sus qu'il était au courant de la présence de nouveaux vampires.

Ils étaient tous sain et sauf…je soufflais de soulagement.

« Dite lui…qu'il soit prudent surtout.. »

« Ce sera fait..Tu sais Bella, Jac- » Il s'interrompit et je fus presque sûr d'avoir entendu un grognement en fond.

« Toi aussi, porte-toi bien Bella. »

Il s'était ravisé sur ce qu'il voulait me dire, et je crus déceler une sorte de tristesse dans sa voix.

« Ouais...Au revoir. » Répondis-je machinalement, consciente que Jacob était surement près de lui, censurant les paroles de son père.

« Au revoir, Bella. »

En raccrochant le combiné au mur, une soudaine bouffée de colère et de déception me gagna.

Je recomposais le numéro de son portable. Sans surprise j'eus à nouveau droit au message de son répondeur. Cette fois-ci, je ne raccrochais pas.

« Tu es vraiment un gamin Jake ! Et dire que je me fais un sang d'encre pour une tête de mule, puérile et intolérant ! Tu as raison, continu de m'ignorer, boule de poils ! J'appellerais régulièrement ton père pour savoir si tu es bien en vie, lui au moins il ose me parler, il n'est pas un lâche ! ! TCHAO ! »

Je raccrochais rageusement, arrachant presque le support du téléphone dans mon geste. J'avais pratiquement crié durant tout le message…je l'avais même insulté… pas sûr que cela allait l'inciter à me rappeler rapidement. Je repoussais mon remord naissant et me focalisait sur son attitude. Tant pis pour ce qu'il allait penser, il n'avait pas qu'à être si borné !

Au moins je savais qu'il n'avait rien, c'était l'essentiel et je pourrais peut être dormir sans trop cauchemarder à son sujet, cette nuit.

Je baillais d'ailleurs lourdement, rattrapée par la fatigue, l'ensemble de mes muscles endoloris, semblèrent manifester d'un même élan douloureux leur besoin de se détendre. J'éteignis les lumières du séjour et arpenta laborieusement les marches de l'escalier.

J'entrais dans ma chambre, Edward était allongé sur le lit, immobile, bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux clos. Il donnait l'impression d'un ange échoué sur mon lit. Je l'observais avec admiration, n'osant bouger, malgré les rappels lancinants et désagréables de mon corps éreinté.

« Jacob est toujours en colère...» Me dit-il doucement.

Sa déclaration me sortit de ma contemplation figée.

« Jacob est un idiot ! Qu'il aille au diable ! » Répliquais-je en entrant dans ma salle de bain.

J'ôtais mes vêtements et passais mon débardeur et mon bas de survêtement usé. Edward apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tu ne le penses pas. » Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Non, bien sûr que non.

Je soupirais en attrapant ma brosse à dent et commença à les brosser un peu trop énergiquement. Je sentis le gout de mon sang. Je me rinçais la bouche, et, face au miroir, j'étudiais brièvement ma figure, enlaidie par la fatigue. Edward vint contre mon dos et m'enlaça la taille.

« Il reviendra vers toi. » Dit-il après un moment.

J'interrompis mon examen, abasourdie par ses mots.

Je me retournais, il me sourit tendrement. Lentement, je déposais un baiser adorateur sur ses lèvres, laissant glisser toute ma colère contre Jacob.

Edward était si noble..trop noble.

Son amour pour moi dépassait toute logique, tout entendement. Il le poussait à me rassurer sur les liens de mon meilleur ami…lui aussi amoureux de moi. Je ne méritais pas une telle abnégation de sa part. J'étais si égoïste, je n'avais pas le droit d'étaler mes émotions concernant Jake devant lui. Il ne méritait pas un tel fardeau, j'avais trop tendance à oublier ce qu'il pouvait endurer à cause de ce lien particulier, qui nous unissait Jake et moi.

Si les rôles étaient inversés je n'aurais jamais pu réagir comme lui. J'étais trop égoïste.

Je n'avais qu'à repenser à cette Tanya (que je n'avais jamais vu et qui avait porté, jadis, un intérêt pour Edward), pour imaginer la douleur que je ressentirais si cette _rivale_ était encore présente dans sa vie. Ce serait insupportable…Inenvisageable…Pourtant Edward, lui, endosser ce calvaire.

Je clignais des paupières pour ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Merci. » Lui chuchotais-je simplement.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent gracieusement, soudain je décollais du sol, emporté dans ses bras.

« Au lit maintenant ! Tu dois dormir. »

Une demi-seconde après, j'étais allongée dans mon lit, sous les draps. Il sembla contrarié.

« Hum..J'avais oublié que j'avais détruit tes oreillers l'autre soir. » Dit il en regardant quelques plumes restantes, non ramassées, sur le plancher.

« Il y en a d'autres dans le placard du couloir, je vais- »

Il m'empêcha de me relever et se leva d'un bond.

« Ne bouge pas ! Je m'en occupe. » M'ordonna t'il avant de disparaitre.

J'eus à peine le temps de me pelotonner plus confortablement, qu'Edward revint, deux oreillers à la main.

Il passa l'un d'eux sous ma tête et s'installa à son tour.

Je me blottis contre lui, importunée par cette couverture qui nous séparait. Je manifestais ma contrariété en remuant bruyamment.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« Je voudrais être dans tes bras. » Bougonnais-je.

« Tu es dans mes bras ! »

Je relevais la tête.

« Ouais, super ! Au travers une énorme couverture ! »

Il renforça ses bras autour de moi.

« Elle n'est pas si énorme. » Se moqua-t-il doucement.

« Vient avec moi dans le lit. » Minaudais-je.

« Bella, ne commence pas. Si je te rejoins..J'aurais beaucoup plus de mal à me contrôler. Ce n'est déjà pas facile dans cette situation. »

« Je ne tenterais rien, je te le promets. »

Il fit une moue sceptique.

« Admettons.. » Reprit-il. « Mais lorsque tu seras endormie, tes mains s'égareront sur moi..Et..Je..ne résisterais pas Bella. »

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer.

« C'est..ce que je fais..quand je dors ?.. »

Son rire cristallin retentit, déclenchant une noué de papillons dans mon ventre.

« Pas tout le temps…mais souvent, oui. »

Je couvrais ma tête sous le drap.

Il rit à nouveau, ses doigts rabaissèrent mon faible refuge de tissu.

« Vas-y, dis moi ce que je fais d'autre pendant mon sommeil.» Me lamentais-je.

« Hum…Eh bien…tu dors pour l'essentiel, parfois tu ronfles aussi. »

Son sourire taquin illuminait son visage féérique. Je me pressais contre lui.

« Je ne ronfle pas. » Marmonnais-je contre son pull.

« C'est vrai. » Ria t'il.

« Tu parles surtout.. » Rectifia-t-il.

« Et qu'est ce que je dis ? »

Je sentis une vibration dans son torse.

« Tu prononces surtout mon prénom..»

J'aurais pu toucher du doigt le bonheur et la fierté dans sa voix à ses derniers mots.

Je soulevais mon visage pour trouver ses lèvres. Edward ne se déroba pas et nos bouches s'unirent dans un baiser doux mais intense. Trop vite, il se retira et je me nichais amoureusement dans son cou.

Mes paupières commencèrent à vaciller, Edward caressa mes cheveux.

« Dors mon amour. »

Je me laissais bercer par ces caresses, regrettant toujours de ne pas être en contact contre son corps.

« Et..si..je… te…. supplies.. » Marmonnais-je d'une voix déjà à moitié endormie.

« Dors.. » Murmura-t-il en accentuant son massage dans mon cuir chevelu.

Mes paupières semblèrent peser une tonne chacune.

Je les ouvrais une à une pour rendre la tache moins pénible…sans grand effets, hélas. Lentement ma vision s'accommoda. Il faisait tout juste jour, Edward n'était plus là. Je me relevais tout aussi péniblement sur mes coudes, ayant l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une heure, et mes muscles me faisaient encore souffrir.

Je n'avais effectivement pas passé une très bonne nuit. Je me rappelais m'être éveillée fréquemment, réclamant plus d'une fois dans mon demi-sommeil, plus que sa simple étreinte (inhabituellement retenu). Et si ma mémoire ne me jouait pas des tours, je me rappelais n'avoir récolté, à la place, que de tendres murmures d'apaisement au creux de mon oreille.

Je me souvins clairement maintenant, qu'après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, j'avais péniblement admis qu'Edward resterais de marbre cette nuit…Et certainement pour les autres à venir.

Il avait bel et bien décidé de redevenir chaste, comme le lui avait conseillé Carlisle.

Soupirant à la perte de mon inégalable amant, je repérais une note plié sur la table de chevet. Je m'assis paresseusement contre le dosseret et la déplia.

_« Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, Charlie vient de rentrer. Je veille sur toi depuis les fourrés en face. Je t'aime, à tout à l'heure. E. »_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil, j'aurais déjà dû être prête à descendre, Charlie n'allait pas tarder à venir me réveiller si je ne m'activais pas.

Je me levais mollement et m'avança à la fenêtre, je scrutais attentivement les abords de la forêt, quelques secondes après, Edward apparut discrètement derrière un arbre. J'appuyais dans un reflexe la paume de la main contre la vitre. Je réussis à distinguer un sourire sur ses lèvres.

J'entendis Charlie héler mon prénom depuis la cuisine, je fis un petit salut de la main à mon veilleur et fila en quatrième vitesse dans la salle de bain.

Je fus prête en moins de dix minutes, la douche chaude avait heureusement réussi à dénouer mes muscles. Je rejoins Charlie dans la cuisine. Il avait ramené une boite de beignets, et buvait tranquillement son café, lisant les nouvelles du jour.

Il n'avait pas l'air trop fatigué par sa nuit de travail, moi, par contre, j'avais encore une mine déplaisante, moins pire que la veille, mais pas franchement meilleure !

« Bonjour Bella. »

« Bonjour Papa, comment ça a été ? »

« Difficile je dois dire. C'était pas très joli à voir…Et les pistes sont plus que minces…Et toi, tu as récupéré ? » Changea t'il brusquement de sujet. Son brusque changement de discussion m'apprit qu'il ne m'en dirait pas plus sur cette affaire. J'étais toujours autant convaincu que ces crimes étaient liés aux vampires qui m'avaient pourchassé hier. La boule dans mon estomac se réveilla.

« Encore un peu fatiguée mais ça va. » Répondis-je après un moment, perdue dans mes pensées.

Il m'examina par-dessus son journal.

«Tu as encore une sale tête… Edward n'aurait pas dû t'embarquer dans une telle randonnée ! Il sait pourtant que tu n'es pas une grande sportive.» L'accusa-t-il en redressant résolument son journal.

Je me crispais, la moindre occasion était bonne pour qu'il incrimine mon amoureux. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour.

«Ca suffit maintenant ! J'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez que tu accables Edward pour tout et n'importe quoi ! Il prend soin de moi, à, chaque instant, au-delà de ce que tu peux t'imaginer ! Nous sommes ensemble, c'est vraiment du sérieux entre nous, alors fais toi une raison, et traite le comme il se doit ! » Lançais-je brusquement avec une virulence inattendue.

Il abaissa son journal dans un froissement tendu, la surprise puis la colère, puis à nouveau la surprise traversa son visage (qui prit graduellement une fâcheuse couleur pourpre).

Ma véhémente réaction m'étonna moi-même, j'étais pourtant habitué aux attaques de Charlie envers Edward.

« Bella ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! » S'indigna-t-il, après un moment d'hésitation quant à l'attitude à adopter.

Je me levais, furieuse, faisant presque tomber ma chaise. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, les événements d'hier étaient toujours bien présents, ma mauvaise nuit n'avait pas arrangé les choses, j'étais sur la défensive, ou plutôt sur les dents, je ne savais pas trop. Bref, je n'étais pas d'humeur ce matin, et cette fois, l'hostilité récurrente et injustifiée de Charlie envers Edward n'était pas passée. Je réglais mes comptes !

« Tu es distant, froid, limite impoli lorsqu'il est là ! » L'accusais-je.

« Je- »

« Il est bien plus que fréquentable que tous les garçons de cette ville ! Et au delà ! C'est un homme bien, il me rend heureuse ! » Le coupais-je.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma tout de suite après, décidant de rester muet. Peu à peu, le rouge sur son visage se dissipa. Il plia son journal et le posa sur la table.

« Tu..as raison, je suis assez dur avec lui. C'est juste..que je m'inquiète..Ce n'est pas si facile de…te voir devenir une femme » Confessa t'il finalement, au bout d'un moment.

Je me radoucie, assez étonné qu'il ne riposte pas contre mes brusques récriminations. Je me rasseyais lentement.

« Je sais que tu aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre pour moi, mais je l'aime..Alors tu dois faire un effort.. Pour moi, pour nous. »

Il remua sur sa chaise, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Je me sentis étrangement émue, c'était la première fois que je déclarais (discrètement) à mon père l'amour que je portais à Edward.

« Je ne le déteste pas Bella, je sais…que c'est un homme bien… » Me dit il finalement à voix basse, puis il soupira.

« C'est vrai..qu'un temps, je t'ai imaginé avec _un autre_…Hum…Mais je vois bien que tu tiens énormément à Edward..qu'il..qu'il a tout l'air d'être le _bon.. _»

Entendre cette confession de la bouche de Charlie me fit rougir, je sentis la chaleur familière de l'afflux de sang dans mes joues.

« Je..ferais des efforts avec lui, Bella, promis. »

« Merci. » Murmurais-je, quelque peu émue.

Au même instant on frappa à la porte d'entrée.

« C'est Edward, il m'emmène au lycée. A ce soir. »

Je me levais hâtivement, me dirigeais vers le hall d'entrée, saisissant au passage mon manteau et mon sac. Charlie se leva.

« Tu..ne déjeunes pas ? »

« Pas le temps, je vais être en retard. »

« Comme tu veux.. »

« A ce soir. »

« Bella ?.. » M'appela-t-il doucement, lorsque je fus sur le point d'atteindre la porte d'entrée.

Je me retournais avec une petite appréhension. Charlie s'approcha, un petit sachet à la main.

« Tiens, tu pourras les manger en route. »

Il semblait plus vieux tout d'un coup et je remarquais, comme si c'était la première fois, ses cheveux grisonnants au niveau de ses tempes.

« Merci. » Dis-je en enfournant le sachet de beignets dans mon sac à dos.

J'avais l'estomac noué, je ne les mangerais probablement pas mais il 'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Excuse ton vieux père Bella, tu sais, après toutes ces années à vivre tout seul…je suis devenu encore plus ours que je ne l'étais déjà..Mais je te promets que je me comportais mieux dans l'avenir. »

Je lui souris et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci Papa. Et… excuse-moi d'avoir crié.»

« Ouais ! Je me rappellerais de ne pas t'asticoter au réveil. ( il sourit en coin) Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part. »

J'acquiesçais de la tête.

Me souriant maladroitement derrière sa moustache, il retourna dans la cuisine. Le cœur plus léger, mais un peu honteux de m'être laissé emporter de la sorte contre lui, j'attins la porte d'entrée.

Je l'ouvrais et la refermais aussitôt derrière moi, prise d'une pulsion égoïste. Comme si j'avais souhaité garder pour moi seule, la vision matinale de mon soleil personnel.

Comme toujours je perdis mon souffle devant son visage d'archange, et j'avais toujours encore un peu de mal à me dire que je ne vivais pas un rêve… Que cet ange, devant ma porte, était mien.

Edward me sourit puis se pencha délicatement pour m'embrasser. Un baiser chaste, aussi léger qu'une plume mais d'une tendresse infinie. J'aurais souhaitais que ce baiser dure encore et encore, mais il y mit fin rapidement, restant néanmoins à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je récoltais dans un frisson délicieux son souffle froid et parfumé sur ma peau. Je n'avais pas réussi à obtenir de lui une telle attention cette nuit...Et j'en avais déduit – à tort qu'il ne m'embrasserait plus non plus jusqu'à ma transformation.

Mon erreur de jugement m'emplit de joie ! La journée s'annonçait moins morose que prévu après tout. Et ma sensation de malaise au creux de mon ventre s'atténua une fois de plus en sa présence.

« Bonjour mon amour. » Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres, sa voix mélodieuse et vibrante me donnant envie de remuer les orteils.

« Bonjour. » Réussis-je à articuler.

Je remarquais les halos sombres sous ses yeux, dont les iris, jadis de couleur d'ambre étaient voilé d'un noir d'encre. Ses ombres circulaires, qui dénotaient tant avec sa peau d'ivoire, soulignaient son besoin de se nourrir ...Son besoin de sang.

« J'irais chasser ce soir, Emmet veillera sur toi à ma place. » Murmura-t-il, en devinant mon inquiétude.

J'eus un demi-sourire.

« Viens, nous allons être en retard. »

Nous montions dans sa voiture, il démarra dans un vrombissement sourd mais puissant. Nul doute que notre retard serait largement rattrapé par son habituelle conduite véloce.

Il me considéra d'un long regard prévenant.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as eu…un sommeil très agité. Bien plus que d'habitude. »

« Ca va. Encore un peu à _l'ouest_, mais ça va. »

Il esquissa une grimace en coin.

« J'ai été de meilleurs humeurs matinales…Et mon père en a, hélas, fait les frais. » Dis-je en me mordillant les lèvres, peu fière de mon altercation avec lui.

« Il ne t'a pas menti Bella : il ne me déteste pas. »

« Tu as tout entendu. »

Affirmation idiote et inutile ! Bien sûr qu'il nous avait entendus.

« Malgré moi, oui. » Sembla t'il s'excuser.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je m'en suis prise à lui, à peine levée. » Lui confiais-je.

« C'est normal que tu sois un peu ébranlée, tu as vécu une journée plus qu'éprouvante hier. » Me dit-il en effleurant ma joue du revers de sa main. Sa voix fut triste.

« Peut être.. »

« Tu sais, Charlie agit juste comme beaucoup d'autres pères : il est inquiet, désarçonné, de voir sa fille s'envoler vers sa propre vie. Il n'a jamais nourri de mauvais sentiments à mon encontre, juste un peu de méfiance et personne ne pourrait l'en blâmer, je suis un vampire, il est naturel que j'inspire de la méfiance. Il sait que tu es heureuse avec moi, cela lui est plus important que tout, il est maladroit avec moi, mais crois moi, il m'apprécie. Il a juste besoin de temps pour te faire part de ses sentiments.»

« Ouais…Dans la famille, nous n'excellons pas vraiment dans l'art de confier..Excepté Renée bien sûr… » Me moquais-je.

Il rit doucement.

« Oui, ta mère est une personne à part. Très attachante. »

Je lui fus reconnaissante qu'il partage avec moi les pensées de Charlie.

Je n'aimais pas ça en général, du moins je n'en avais pas besoin. Mais en apprendre plus sur l'opinion que mon père portait sur l'homme que j'aimais par-dessus tout, m'emplit le cœur d'une nouvelle joie. Il savait donc au fond de lui qu'Edward était un homme bien, un homme spécial, et au fond de moi, j'étais fière qu'il ait vu au-delà de son masque.

Le visage rivé sur la route, un large sourire étendit les lèvres d'Edward.

« Pourquoi ce sourire ? » Lui demandais-je.

« J'ai quand même beaucoup apprécié ton indignation, ta fougue pour prendre ma défense. » S'amusa-t-il.

Puis, il prit ma main, l'apporta à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. J'essayais de toutes mes forces de dompter mon cœur qui commençait déjà à s'emballer. Edward du le sentir car je vis un petit sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

Nous roulions toujours à vive allure, et le lycée n'était plus qu'à une ou deux minutes.

Je remarquais après un moment, qu'il ne portait pas la même tenue que la veille.

« Tu es rentré te changer ? » Demandais-je un peu étonnée qu'il m'ait laissé seule, même pour une courte durée, lui, si pointilleux, si soucieux, au sujet de ma sécurité.

« Non, Alice est venu m'apporter des vêtements dans la nuit. Je ne t'aurais pas laissé seule.»

J'aurais du m'en douter.

« Elle voulait aussi quelque chose qui aurait du nécessiter ton accord, or je me suis permis d'accepter à ta place, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Il m'intrigua.

« Que voulait-elle ? »

« Quelque uns de tes vêtements déjà portés…pour Jasper. Elle pense que cela peu l'aider à surmonter l'attrait de ton odeur, ou plutôt de s'y accoutumer.»

Cela me sembla une bonne idée.

« J'espère que cela lui sera utile. »

Il haussa les épaules, apparemment septique.

« De toute manière il n'aura plus longtemps à souffrir à cause de moi. » Soulignais-je, anodine.

Erreur de ma part.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant, mais il ne commenta pas ma remarque et s'enferma à la place dans un silence tendu. Il n'avait pas encore digérer le fait que ma transformation soit autant avancée.

Je décidais de reporter à plus tard mes questions au sujet du motif que nous donnerions à mes parents et mon entourage, pour expliquer ma toute prochaine disparition, au beau milieu de l'année, à quelques mois de mon diplôme.

Nous arrivions au parking du lycée. J'avais hâte d'arriver, car le silence oppressant dans l'habitacle, hormis le bruit étouffé du moteur, devenait difficile à supporter.

Le humer d'Emmet était déjà là, ses occupants à la peau neigeuse regroupés autour de l'engin démesuré, un peu à l'écart de la foule.

Edward se gara à quelques voitures de celle de son frère. Toujours aussi galant, il m'ouvrit la portière, me prenant la main pour m'aider à sortir. Son côté gentleman, un peu dépassé, faisant partie intégrante de son charme.

Jessica, Ben et Angela passèrent devant nous et nous saluèrent timidement. Comme à chaque fois que j'arrivais accompagné d'Edward, mes amis n'osaient guère venir à notre rencontre. Si j'avais été seule, ils seraient venus me rejoindre, me saluant bruyamment, discutant déjà de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant le week-end, voulant savoir ce que moi aussi j'avais fait pendant ces deux jours. Cette fois j'étais soulagé d'éviter leur questions.

Ils rejoignirent Mike, Tyler et les autres, installées, un peu plus loin, sur les marches du lycée.

Je remarquais Jessica prendre la main de Mike et l'embrassais furtivement.

Edward passa son bras autour de ma taille et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa famille.

« Ton ami, Mike Newton, est enchanté de mon retour. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement narquoise.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au groupe et aperçus effectivement la mine mécontente de Mike, il dévisageait par intermittence mon amoureux. Son retour semblait bien être la raison de sa mauvaise humeur matinale. Il ne cachait même plus son aversion envers Edward, ou la famille Cullen en général.

« Mike n'est pas ce que je pourrais appeler un ami. » Marmonnais-je.

Il ricana, les yeux malicieux.

Alice s'avança vers nous d'un pas toujours aussi aérien et gracieux.

« Salut Bella ! Alors, remise de tes émotions ? »

« Ca va, merci. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ces dépravés, Bella, je veille sur eux… (Elle regarda Edward avec dédain) De plus… selon le souhait de mon frère, qui doute des aptitudes remarquables de sa sœur… »

« Alice.. » Sembla s'excuser Edward, d'une voix lasse. (Qui supposait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'excusait.)

Elle se recentra sur moi, ignorant sciemment la supplique d'Edward.

«… Emmet et Jasper ont commencé depuis cette nuit, des rondes régulières autour de chez toi et dans les environs proches. Même Esmée a voulu se joindre à ce déploiement superflu.» Dit-elle en secouant la tête, en désaccord. Elle avait vraiment l'air vexé, mais cela me fit sourire.

Edward soupira.

« Je ne veux prendre aucun risques avec la vie de Bella.» Se justifia t'il d'une voix douce.

« Et je n'ai rien demandé à Esmée, tu le sais bien. » Rajouta-t-il.

Alice releva le menton, toujours mécontente. Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme si il jetait l'éponge.

«Hum.. Merci Alice, j'apprécie vraiment tout ce que tu…ce que vous faites pour moi. » Intervenais-je pour couper court à leur petit différend, me retenant de rire.

« C'est bien le moins que l'on puisse faire, tu n'as pas à nous remercier Bella. » Contesta Alice, surprise.

« Tu fais partie à part entière de notre famille, Bella et nous veillons les uns sur les autres. »

« Merci quand même. » Insistais-je. Sa sollicitude me fit chaud au cœur.

Edward resserra tendrement ses doigts sur ma taille et sourit à sa sœur.

« Jasper..n'est pas avec vous ? » Demandais-je après une petite hésitation.

« Non, il préfère monter la garde ( Elle se pencha vers moi) il est encore pire qu'Edward parfois ! ( il fit mine de ne pas l'entendre) …Et puis…il craint encore de _déraper_. Surtout au milieu d'autant d'humains. Au fait, merci pour tes fringues, j'ai l'impression que cela l'aide vraiment. Bon, je ne suis pas sur que tu puisses les récupérer, je t'en offrirais d'autres. Oh ! On pourrait aller faire les boutiques après les cours ! » S'enthousiasma t'elle sur la fin. Je resserrais la main d'Edward en signe de s.o.s.

« Ne commence pas à embêter Bella, Alice. » Ordonna aussitôt mon sauveur.

« Rabat-joie ! » Ronchonna-t-elle.

« Je te rappelle que tu me dois une faveur pour-»

« Je n'ai pas oublié ! » La coupa t'il froidement, un regard noir rivé sur elle.

Au même instant, je vis Emmet et Rosalie venir à notre rencontre. Le sourire peu rassurant qu'arborait Emmet, me fit remettre à plus tard mes questions au sujet de cette _faveur_, qui venait de déclencher cette attitude irascible, chez Edward.

« Salut belle-sœur ! » Annonça-t-il d'une voix un peu trop chaleureuse.

Je déglutis, anxieuse.

La brusque raideur d'Edward ne fit qu'accentuer mon pressentiment. Emmet fut face à moi en deux pas de géant, Edward lui lança un mauvais regard.

Celui-ci ne parut guère intimidé ; il me donna un léger coup d'épaule amical et s'abaissa à ma hauteur. Edward sembla sur le point de lui sauter dessus, mais nous étions entourés de plusieurs dizaines d'étudiants. Frustré d'être dans l'impossibilité d'agir à sa guise, il émit un sifflement menaçant, à peine audible, contre Emmet. Celui-ci le gratifia d'un petit rictus satisfait. Il se baissa encore, touchant presque mon oreille.

« Jusqu'à hier, j'avais toujours pensé que tu serais un vampire assez sage, peu sauvage en quelque sorte…Or, hier soir, j'ai eu l'extrême plaisir d'entendre un côté totalement méconnu chez toi, un côté féroce, une part de toi que tu nous avais si bien caché …Et finalement, je pense que tu seras un vampire...intéressant. » Chuchota-t-il avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

Mes joues me brûlèrent sous l'afflux de sang qui dut inonder instantanément mon visage. J'étais si embarrassée que je ne trouvais pas une réplique cinglante à lui retourner. Edward grogna en sourdine, à sa tête, je devinais qu'il se retenait tout juste de gronder de fureur contre son frère.

Emmet, lui, se retenait de rire, Rosalie, qui ne semblait guère partager son humeur moqueuse, lui lança à son tour un regard à glacer le sang. Le sentiment d'effroi que je ressenti face à ses yeux si durs, si cruels, me fit oublier un instant mon embarras.

Lorsqu'Emmet croisa enfin le regard de sa compagne, il perdit rapidement son sourire et revint tout penaud à son bras. Malgré son visage dur et inquiétant, la beauté de Rosalie restait saisissante…Mais quelque peu terrifiante.

Edward fit un pas lent vers son frère.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. » Le menaça t'il d'une voix sombre, peu habituelle.

« Quant tu veux, où tu veux, frangin ! » S'enjoua l'intéressé, apparemment ravi.

Son regard mutin se posa à nouveau sur moi, me laissant penser qu'il n'avait pas terminé son jeu de provocation.

« Il n'est pas d'humeur ce matin, hein ? Quoique, je serais comme lui si je devais faire ceinture avec ma bien aimée. D'ailleurs, je crois savoir que toi aussi tu n'as pas très bien pris le fait d'être privé de sexe durant les prochaines semaines ! Tu as même réussis à faire flancher le frérot ! Oh, et permet moi de te dire que mon frère est un idiot, à sa place, je n'aurais jamais refusé ton invitation _à diner..»_ Me chuchota-t-il dans un sourire coquin.

J'étais morte de honte –il avait entendu chaque mot que j'avais prononcé à Edward dans notre chambre-. Je devais être rouge jusqu'aux bouts de mes orteils.

Edward gronda cette fois et Rosalie, sembla t'il, furieuse, donna un discret coup de coude dans les côtes d'Emmet, son geste me fit sursauter, sous la douleur manifeste, Emmet étouffa un juron.

Edward se mit légèrement devant moi.

« Du calme Rose ! C'est juste pour les taquiner un peu, ce n'est pas méchant ! » Plaida t'il, une main levée en l'air, l'autre tenant son ventre endolori.

J'eus presque de la peine pour lui.

Presque.

Edward ne le prenait pas sur le même ton de la plaisanterie, et je crus un instant qu'il allait se jeter sur lui : les mâchoires serrées, il se détache de moi et s'avança vers Emmet.

Rosalie s'interposa.

« Ca suffit tout les deux ! » Ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

«Nous sommes en public, au cas où vous l'aviez oublié. Vous remettrez vos chamailleries puériles à plus tard ! » Dit-elle à voix basse.

Dédaigneux, Edward regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Rosalie.

« Tu peux la remercier Emmet. Sans elle, tu aurais déjà reçu ta volée ! » Lança t'il entre ses dents menaçantes.

Un rire rauque et tonitruant monta du torse d'Emmet, exposant ses dangereuses rangées de dents, plusieurs passants se retournèrent, interpellés par son rire peu commun.

Dans un grognement étouffé, Rosalie saisit rudement le bras de sa moitié et l'obligea à s'éloigner de nous.

« Aie ! Doucement bébé !.. » L'entendis-je geindre, en tentant de dérober son bras de la poigne d'acier de Rosalie. En pure perte.

Alice les suivit en riant.

Edward attendit en silence qu'ils s'éloignent. Je pouvais l'entendre expirer lentement, comme pour contenir sa colère. Lorsqu'ils disparurent dans l'enceinte du lycée, il se tourna vers moi et enlaça ses bras autour de mes hanches.

« Je suis désolé pour les propos irrespectueux d'Emmet »

« C'est Emmet, il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.»

Mais il avait de la chance que je ne sois pas encore transformée.

« Je veillerais à lui faire regretter ces paroles. » Dit-il sur un ton menaçant.

« Je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez à cause de moi ! »

Manquez plus que ça !

« C'est ce qu'il recherchait Bella, crois moi, il est heureux maintenant. Emmet est toujours en demande d'une bonne bagarre, tout est bon pour parvenir à ses fins. ( Il eu un mauvais sourire) Quoique, la véritable sanction serait que je refuse de me battre contre lui, ça, cela l'ennuierait vraiment ! » Ricana t'il.

Je secouais la tête, dépitée.

« Vous êtes vraiment des êtres à part. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent d'amusement. Et mon cœur se réchauffa de voir à nouveau de la chaleur dans son regard.

« Oui, nous sommes des vampires…Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? » Répondit-il dans un murmure amusé.

Avant que je n'ajoute un commentaire, et à ma grande surprise, il se pencha et m'embrassa. Tendre au début, le baiser s'intensifia rapidement, me faisait oublier où je me trouvais. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur ma taille, mes bras glissèrent le long de ses épaules et enlacèrent sa nuque pour me presser d'avantage contre lui. Il ne me repoussa pas et mon cœur affolé manqua soudain un battement.

Je retrouvais ses lèvres enchanteresses, qui m'avaient tant manqué cette nuit !

Il avança doucement, me faisant reculer et je sentis mon dos s'adosser contre la voiture d'Emmet.

La douceur fit place à la fougue, la légèreté à l'urgence. Sensuellement, il emmenait par intermittence, mon bassin contre lui. Je ne percevais plus la fraicheur de l'air hivernal, ses lèvres, sa langues, son corps, le moindre de ses mouvements déclenchait des milliers d'incendies dans mes chairs et mon cœur semblait sur le point de sortir de ma poitrine.

Soudain, comme un rêve interrompu au meilleur moment, ses lèvres fougueuses quittèrent ma bouche, et son corps désireux s'éloigna. Je retenais un gémissement désabusé.

Posté à un petit mètre de moi, le corps frissonnant, ses yeux obscurs et tourmentés me scrutaient avec avidité et je pouvais sentir au travers son regard, la chaleur de son désir.

Ma poitrine montait et descendait à une allure tout aussi saccadée que sa respiration troublée.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je remarquais tous ces visages tantôt ahuris, choqués, tantôt amusés ou envieux, qui nous examinaient. Mes oreilles captèrent ensuite les commentaires murmurés ( pas vraiment discrets) au sujet de notre baiser impétueux. Certains exprimaient leur indignation, mais la plupart semblaient saluer notre prestation, admirant ou complimentant notre démonstration amoureuse. La majeure partie des gens présents avait nettement apprécié le spectacle de notre débordement enflammé.

Je sentis à nouveau mes joues s'empourprer, Edward revint brusquement vers moi.

« Pardonne-moi…Je..Je me suis emporté. » Chuchota t'il, le visage contrit.

Il se posta de façon à me protéger le plus possible des regards d'autrui.

« Nous sommes deux à nous être laissé emporter. » Rectifiais-je avant qu'il ne se condamne comme seul responsable.

Il m'adressa un demi-sourire, puis tourna la tête et scruta lentement les gens au alentour, comme pour mieux capter leurs pensées.

« Hum…Je n'étais déjà guère apprécié par tes congénères masculins, cela vient de s'aggraver. » Me dit-il en souriant.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

Il retourna la tête vers moi.

« Parce que la plupart d'entre eux tueraient pour être à ma place et de t'avoir embrassé de la sorte. » Murmura-t-il.

L'inimité dont Edward pâtissait (ainsi que sa famille) au sein du lycée, y compris en dehors, me désolait, car personne ne pourrait jamais connaitre l'homme bon, prévenant et admirable qu'il était en réalité. L'image que les gens avaient de lui était à des années lumières de la vérité...Et cela me chagrinait. J'aurais eu envi de crier qu'il n'était pas tel que les rumeurs le décrivaient, bien au contraire. J'aurais voulu lui rendre justice en quelque sorte…Mais c'était impossible. Tel était le prix, pour les Cullen, de leur tranquillité, de la pérennité de leur anonymat.

J'enlaçais amoureusement mes bras autour de son cou.

« Mais aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait rivaliser avec toi. » Lui murmurais-je en retour.

Un sourire réjoui étira ses lèvres fines. Il effleura le bout de mon nez avec le sien.

« J'ai cru que tu ne m'embrasserais plus. » Lui confiais-je.

« Cela m'est impossible.. » Dit-il comme s'il était fautif.

« Tant mieux… » Murmurais-je dans un vilain sourire.

Il recula légèrement, détachant délicatement mes bras autour de son cou.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller… » Souffla t'il.

Le rêve était bien finit.

A contre cœur, j'obtempérais et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée, main dans la main. Montant les marches, j'entraperçus en coin le regard fâché de Mike, qui s'éloignait d'un pas rageur vers le reste du groupe déjà parti. Il nous avait vus nous embrasser.

Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Il avait le culot d'exprimer ouvertement sa contrariété de me voir avec Edward, alors qu'il était apparemment avec Jessica. Quel sale hypocrite ! Jessica n'était pas des plus parfaites, mais elle ne méritait certainement pas d'être trompée de la sorte. Son obstination à vouloir sortir avec moi devenait outrancière. Pour qui se prenait-il ? N'avais-je pas été assez claire avec lui ?

Je le regardais s'éloigner avec une soudaine envie de le gifler et le désir que Jessica apprenne les véritables attentes de son soi disant petit-ami.

« Qui a-t-il ? » Demanda Edward qui dut sentir mon irritation.

Je préférais ne pas le mettre au courant des agissements de Mike, notamment durant son absence.

« Bella ? » Insista-t-il.

« Rien » Lui répondis-je dans un sourire réconfortant. « Je crois juste que je ne suis définitivement pas d'humeur ce matin. »

Il fronça les sourcils et releva la tête, observant les individus autour de nous.

Je m'alarmais, craignant qu'il n'entende les pensées de Mike au loin. Il avait compris que quelqu'un, du moins quelque chose m'avait ennuyé.

J'enlaçais son bras.

« Tout va bien Edward, je suis juste sur les nerfs, c'est tout. Et Je n'aime pas être au centre des discussions. » Mentis-je. A moitié, car il était vrai que je n'aimais pas être le centre d'intérêts.

Son regard s'attrista et je m'en voulus de lui avoir provoqué ce sentiment.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ca ira mieux dans une heure ou deux ! »

Sur ces mots nous arrivions devant ma salle. Edward, lui, avait son premier cours dans l'autre aile du bâtiment. Tout le monde était déjà en place, j'étais juste à l'heure.

« A tout à l'heure. » Lui dis-je.

Il hocha la tête, juste avant de passer la porte, je remarquais qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Je me retournais.

« Tu ne vas pas en cours ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Non, il est hors de question que je m'éloigne de toi. » Déclara-t-il.

Je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'il en vienne jusqu'à de telles mesures, il était beaucoup plus inquiet à mon sujet que je ne l'avais supposé. Du moins, bien plus que d'habitude, et je savais que, quoique j'en dise, il ne changerait pas ses plans, c'était perdu d'avance. Alors autant le laisser faire ce qu'il avait décidé, si cela pouvait le rendre moins nerveux.

«Hum.. Si tu comptes sécher tous tes cours pour les semaines à venir, tu vas avoir des problèmes. » Lui signifiais-je.

« Pas tous les cours. Je serais présent aux matières qui nous font commun. » Rectifia t'il dans un sourire rusé.

« Et je serais m'arranger au sujet de mes absences.» Ajouta-t-il d'une voix de velours, avant de m'embrasser furtivement sur le front.

« Va, ton prof sera là dans quelques secondes. »

« Que vas-tu faire pendant cette heure ? »

« Veiller sur toi. » Répondit il en affichant ce sourire dévastateur, que j'aimais tant, et contre lequel je me fis violence, tant il me donnait l'envie de l'embrasser sauvagement.

« Je t'aime » Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille avant de filer en classe.

Je m'installais à une place libre, pensant, qu'effectivement, il parviendrait sans mal à convaincre ses interlocuteurs, au sujet de ses futures et nombreuses absences. Je me demandais alors si, moi aussi, je serais dotée du même charisme, du même pouvoir de persuasion sur les humains. Cette perspective me sembla étrangement grisante.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que le cours d'histoire avait débuté. Je remarquais aussi après un moment, l'insistance de quelques regards autour de moi. Des murmures familiers parvinrent à nouveau à mes oreilles. Certains parlaient encore de moi, ou plus exactement du fameux baiser que j'avais partagé avec Edward, sur le parking. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment leur intérêt, à croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu un couple s'embrasser ! Je détestais réellement être le centre d'attention, sentant mes joues rosirent, je m'accoudais et posa nonchalamment ma tête sur ma main. Mes cheveux retombèrent sur le côté de mon visage, m'offrant un refuge aux yeux fureteurs.

Vers la moitié du cours, l'intérêt de la classe s'était finalement reporté sur la leçon d'histoire. Je remerciais en silence Mr Smith d'être un si bon prof. Tous ses cours fourmillaient d'anecdotes historiques, qui les rendaient, quelque soit le sujet, vraiment captivants.

C'était la première fois que je ne me laissais pas porter par ses récits inimitables.

Mon esprit n'était pas vraiment là. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser que tout ceci, toute cette routine scolaire allait s'arrêter. Tout ce que je connaissais allait s'arrêter. J'étais à la fois impatiente et anxieuse quant à la nouvelle personne que j'allais devenir. Cela me semblait un peu irrationnel de continuer à venir au lycée, il me restait si peu de jours avant de disparaitre -pour toujours- aux yeux de mon entourage.

Les deux heures suivantes, j'étais toujours aussi inattentive en cours, absorbé dans mes pensées, je m'étais même habituée aux murmures récurrents dans mon dos. Jusque là, j'avais eu la chance de ne pas être dans les mêmes classe que Jessica et Angela, ni même celles de Mike. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à partager leurs inévitables discussions entre filles (sans compter que l'épisode du baiser leur était à coup sûr parvenu aux oreilles..) et encore moins à supporter l'attitude réprobatrice et jalouse de Mike.

Je n'avais pas aperçu Edward durant les interclasses, mais je savais qu'il était tout prêt, c'était étrange, mais je pouvais sentir son regard protecteur sur moi.

Lorsque la sonnerie érayée retentit enfin, signifiant la fin du cour, mon cœur frappa plus fort dans ma poitrine, le dernier cour de la matinée était celui de biologie et Edward serait là.

Les gens sortirent bruyamment, j'attendis que la masse sur excitée soit passée devant moi, et notait au passage, que les commérages à mon sujet avaient, hélas, repris de plus belle.

Je passais la porte en soupirant, mais ma contrariété disparut à la seconde où je vis l'élu de mon cœur.

Edward m'attendait, adossé au mur en face de la classe, son corps élancé était perceptiblement tendu. Son visage était fermé, son regard impérieux et intransigeant. Sa colère palpable, retroussaient légèrement ses lèvres, et faisait frémir ses narines délicates.

Etrangement, les murmures et les coups d'œil curieux à mon égard cessèrent et un silence pesant prit possession des lieux. Dès qu'ils aperçurent la mine ténébreuse d'Edward, l'intérêt déplacé de la plupart de mes camarades de classe, se mua en crainte. Une crainte réelle et palpable, qui se lisait sur leur visage. Ceux ou celles qui passaient par là, s'avisèrent aussi instinctivement, de ne pas nous dévisager Edward et moi, ou d'émettre un commentaire malvenu.

Les gens rasaient littéralement les murs, semblant s'éloigner au maximum d'Edward.

Je devais reconnaitre qu'en matière d'intimidation, Edward possédait un indéniable savoir faire. Mais malgré l'austérité inquiétante qu'il dégageait, je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver terriblement sexy. Feignant l'indifférence, je ne pus m'empêcher d'enregistrer sa démonstration menaçante d'un œil gourmant, sentant mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine. Rapidement, les couloirs se dépeuplèrent.

Je l'admirais maintenant, sans pouvoir repousser la familière langueur sensuelle qui gagnait mon corps. Cette touche de sauvagerie sombre qui rehaussait les lignes parfaites de son visage, décuplait sa beauté surnaturelle.

Son manteau droit, entrouvert sur son torse, recouvert d'un simple t-shirt clair ajusté, laissait entrevoir, au travers cette mince couche de tissu, les reliefs de sa musculature fine et gracieuse. Il n'avait rien en commun avec la musculature massive d'Emmet…Mais pour moi, il était le plus beau représentant de sa race. Prenant une profonde respiration pour chasser les images plus qu'érotiques qu'il m'évoquait, je le rejoins, soulagée de plus avoir tous les regards rivés sur moi.

Il m'enlaça la taille, ses traits sévères laissant aussitôt place à leur douceur habituelle.

« Merci » Lui susurrais-je, reconnaissante.

« Je suis désolé que tous ces idiot t'ai ennuyé. » Murmura t'il peiné et contrarié à la fois.

« C'est le lycée, la moindre occasion de jaser est bonne à prendre..» Me moquais-je en haussant les épaules.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse, leur conduite est inconvenante ! » S'indigna-t-il.

J'émis un petit rire.

« Pas au 21ème siècle malheureusement.»

« Malheureusement… » Reprit-il, mécontent.

Je me grandis en me hissant sur la point des pieds, mes mains posées sur son torse puissant et

l'embrassais doucement, goutant sensuellement ses lèvres. Il n'y avait pas de public cette fois. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur mes hanches.

« Je me fiche de ceux que peuvent dire les gens sur moi…Fais en autant..» Lui murmurais-je en me pressant légèrement contre lui.

« C'est plus facile pour toi…Tu n'entends leurs esprits débridés d'adolescents… »

Heureusement qu'il n'entendait pas mes propres pensées à cet instant.

J'enlaçais doucement son cou, me pressant d'avantage contre lui. J'aimais tant cette sensation de sécurité, d'impunité que je ressentais lorsque j'étais dans ses bras.

« Surement.. » Chuchotais-je un peu ailleurs, les yeux absorbés par ses lèvres charmeuses.

« _Embrasse-moi.._ » M'entendis-je lui ordonner dans un murmure.

Ses yeux s'obscurcirent d'avantage. Assister au spectacle de ses émotions au travers son regard était réellement magique…et terriblement excitant.

« Bella.. » M'avertit 'il, comme si j'enfreignais une règle.

« J'ai bien droit à une petite consolation après cette horrible matinée. »

Ses lèvres sensuelles frémirent d'amusement.

Touché ! Je savais que l'argument ferait mouche et que ma plainte emporterait sa résistance.

« _Juste un baiser.. _» Lui murmurais-je.

Il hésita encore quelques secondes puis sa main saisit délicatement mon menton et guida mes lèvres jusqu'aux siennes. J'accueillis ses divines lèvres de marbres, dans un frisson de délice et de vertige. Douce et vaporeuse aux premières secondes, sa bouche se fit ensuite plus possessive, plus entreprenante et son baiser redoubla brusquement d'ardeur. Je lâchais mon sac qui tomba lourdement au sol.

Mes mains s'égarèrent dans ses cheveux cuivrés, les empoignants puis les relâchant au rythme de sa langue dans ma bouche. Je sentis son désir manifeste contre moi, et ne put retenir un petit gémissement. Il renforça alors ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains s'agrippèrent d'une manière plus possessive autour de ma taille.

Dieu, j'en voulais plus ! J'oubliais où nous étions, la seule chose que mon corps et mon esprit

parvenaient à analyser était le feu qui s'était répandu dans mes veines et le besoin de l'apaiser.

Je tentais de le retenir en moi, entre mes lèvres, refusant de le laisser bientôt se retirer.

Lorsque je lui mordillais la langue, Edward brisa brusquement notre union. Haletant, le regard brumeux, il inspecta d'un rapide coup d'œil les couloirs désertés.

Et soudain, le temps d'un souffle insolite sur mon visage, les couloirs disparurent autour de moi et je me retrouvais dans un local sombre. Mes yeux n'eurent pas le temps de s'accoutumer au manque de lumière que la bouche d'Edward m'assaillit dans un grognement envieux.

Je ne savais pas où il m'avait emmené, mais à cet instant, je n'en eus que faire.

Sans jamais se séparer de mes lèvres, Edward me plaqua contre le mur, ses mains puissantes me soulevant avec empressement. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour de sa taille et le gémissement possessif qui s'échappa alors de ses lèvres déclencha en moi une incroyable décharge de désir.

Ses mains caressèrent mes cuisses, ses doigts frôlant à plusieurs reprises mes fesses, sans jamais vraiment les toucher, et son bassin entama une exquise pression contre mon centre. Je resserrais mes doigts dans ses cheveux sous le plaisir et l'excitation. Lentement, il recommença. Un frisson de délice me traversa lorsque je sentis à nouveau la manifestation de son désir au travers la toile de son jean. Je me laissais abandonner avec une volupté et un plaisir indicible à ses caresses défendues. Telle une réponse à mes prières, toute la retenue et les réticences, dont il avait fait preuve cette nuit, semblaient s'être envolées.

Je savais que je nous mettais en danger (enfin surtout moi), mais tout mon bon sens semblait annihiler par mon désir aveuglant. Mon corps réclamait le sien avec une telle violence, un tel désespoir.

Je gémissais de bonheur contre ses lèvres lorsque la sonnerie stridente, signifiant le début du cours, retentit dans les couloirs. Edward eut alors un mouvement de recul si brutal, qu'il heurta violement le mur derrière lui. Le bruit de craquement que j'entendis laisser penser que le mur devait s'être fissuré sous l'impact.

Mes yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité. Je regardais furtivement autour de moi : les piles de cartons mal rangés, les étagères surchargées de ramettes de papiers et autres boites de marqueurs, et stylos en tout genre, me permirent d'identifier le local des fournitures scolaires.

Edward respirait avec difficultés, il restait à l'écart de moi, immobile contre le mur détérioré.

« Je n'aurais pas du…J'ai perdu la tête.. » Lâcha-t-il, bouleversé

Je le vis alors clairement stopper sa respiration. Quant à moi, je reprenais tout doucement le contrôle de la mienne.

Lentement, après une minute ou deux, il se rapprocha avec prudence.

« Pardonne-moi, Bella. » Dit-il d'une voix vide. « Je me suis laissé débordée…Je te mets en danger. » S'accabla-t-il.

J'avais été consciente des risques, mais n'avais rien fait pour l'arrêter, il était donc loin d'être le seul fautif.

« Je n'ai pas été très responsable non plus..En plus, moi, je n'ai pas l'excuse d'être ensorceler par une mystérieuse odeur…J'aurais du t'arrêter, mais je ne le souhaitais pas… »

Il releva la tête et lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme, un mélange de frustration et d'irritation dans son souffle.

« Viens, nous ferions mieux d'aller en cours, nous sommes en retard. » Dit-il résigné.

Je hochais la tête, ne souhaitant pas aggraver la situation.

Il ouvrit la petite porte, l'afflux des lumières artificielles me fit plisser les yeux.

Je clignais plusieurs fois les paupières et lorsque je retrouvais le plein usage de ma vue, je découvris Alice, les bras croisées, postée juste à côté de l'entrée du local.

Edward, à ses côtés, rigide, affichait une mine coupable.

« Vous vous êtes égarées en chemin ? » Nous demanda Alice sur un ton piquant.

Ni moi, ni Edward n'osâmes répondre.

« Tiens Bella, tu l'avais oublié dans le couloir.. » Me dit-elle en me tendant mon vieux sac.

Je le pris du bout des doigts.

« Merci. » Soufflais d'une petite voix gênée.

Elle se tourna vers Edward, qu'elle fixa d'un air assassin.

« Nous sommes tous concerné par la sécurité de Bella, toi le premier ! » Lui lança-t-elle sur un ton de réprimande.

Edward ne protesta pas. Il se figea dans un silence coupable et mon cœur se serra sous l'injustice de la situation.

« Alice… » Essayais-je de protester.

Ses yeux d'or, vifs et pénétrant, se portèrent vivement sur moi. La lueur déterminé et intraitable qui luit dans ses yeux refréna aussi sec ma protestation.

« Quant à toi, ma chère Bella, tu as aussi un rôle décisif dans cette histoire. Tu dois aider Edward à refréner ses ardeurs, il n'y parviendra jamais si tu joues les tentatrices. »

Mes joues s'enflammèrent. Edward releva la tête, les sourcils froncés en une ligne continue.

« N'accable pas Bella ! » Grogna-t-il.

Il voulut me défendre …a tord, car effectivement, j'étais loin d'être innocente.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Alice se retourna vers lui, en croisant fermement ses bras, les yeux plissées d'agacement.

« Tais-toi ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as demandé mon aide, alors ne viens pas râler maintenant ! Bella a aussi sa part de responsabilité dans sa sécurité, et puisque tu n'oses pas le lui rappeler c'est à moi de la faire. Que ça te plaise ou non.»

Edward émit un petit grognement mécontent, mais ne contesta pas. Elle avait raison, Edward était beaucoup trop complaisant avec moi.

Alice revint sur moi, l'air compatissant à présent.

« Je sais que devoir vous privez l'un de l'autre est injuste…et douloureux, mais tu es vraiment en danger Bella et s'il t'arrivait malheur, Edward, tout comme moi, ne se remettra pas de ta perte, alors s'il te plait, fait ce qu'il faut de ton côté pour ne pas aggraver les choses…Le clan des Keltar est toujours dans les parages, il ne faut prendre aucun risques. »

Je tressaillis et les poings d'Edward se serrèrent au point d'entendre craquer ses articulations. . J'avais donc raison. Aussitôt, ma conviction qu'ils étaient les auteurs de ces meurtres à Neilton se renforça.

« Je m'en doutais.. » Soufflais-je après un moment.

Edward fixait Alice avec une effrayante intensité, celle-ci soutint fermement son regard de reproche.

« Elle a le droit de savoir. » Lui dit-elle après cette lutte silencieuse entre eux.

« Elle a le droit d'être un peu épargné. » Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Non, pas cette fois. » Contesta Alice d'une voix calme et compatissante.

Edward se raidit, au point que mes yeux auraient pu le prendre pour une véritable statue de pierre. Je pris sa main figée par la colère et la serra de toutes mes forces.

« Je vais bien. » Lui murmurais-je.

Il ferma les yeux.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de ce stress supplémentaire. Pas après ce que tu viens de traverser.» Se désola-t-il dans un murmure.

« Ca ira.. » Le rassurais-je, en fait je me sentais soulagé, maintenant que mon intuition était bel et bien confirmée, je connaissais maintenant l'origine de ce nœud dans mon ventre.

« Alice a raison, je préfère savoir. »

« Alice devrait apprendre à tenir sa langue ! » S'emporta-t-il.

«Eh ! » Lui lança-t-elle avec véhémence.

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a demandé mon aide ! Crois-moi, entrevoir le moindre de vos badinages et leur éventuels dérapages- » Alice s'interrompit brusquement et porta sa main sur sa bouche.

Edward ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, les lèvres serres de colère.

Elle avait apparemment trop parlé. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient manigancés tout les deux ?

« Qu'est qu'elle veut dire ? » Lui demandais-je, intriguée.

Alice lança un regard d'excuse à Edward, qui ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.

« Quoi ? Que t'as demandé Edward ? » Demandais je à Alice cette fois, ayant soudainement peur de la réponse à ma question.

Elle aussi resta muette, me regardant avec un regard de chiot à l'agonie.

« Je veux savoir ! Cela me concerne aussi ! » M'agaçais-je à présent. L'impatience prenant le dessus sur ma peur.

D'un regard résigné, Edward, sembla donner son assentiment à Alice pour qu'elle continue.

Il savait de toute façon que je les harcèlerais jusqu'à savoir de quoi il retournait.

Alice m'adressa un sourire piteux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Edward m'a demandé d'intervenir au cas où sa libido prenait le dessus sur sa volonté..D'être son garde fou en quelque sorte. »

Ma tête tourna lentement vers Edward. Mal à l'aise, son regard fixait le sol avec un vif intérêt.

« J'ai vu votre échappé dans le local, je me suis affolée, mais ce ne fut qu'une fois sur place que le reste de la scène m'apparut : que la sonnerie suffirait à vous stopper. Le danger était écarté et j'aurais pu m'en aller mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à repartir sans vous sermonner un peu.»

« Le contraire aurait été étonnant. » Bougonna Edward.

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Qui m'a supplié d'accepter cette mission ? » Répliqua-t-elle.

Edward grogna en réponse.

« Je te ferais remarquais que ce n'est pas plus amusant pour moi, alors excuse-moi si je préfère prévenir que guérir ! »

Je me sentais rougir de la tête au pied à l'idée qu'Alice surveillait délibérément, dans ses visions, nos éventuels rapports physiques.

« C'était ça ..la faveur qu'il te doit ? » Demandais-je, écarlate.

Alice, penaude, hocha la tête.

« Il craint vraiment de flancher, et que cela te mette vraiment en danger, Bella. »

Elle posa amicalement sa main sur mon épaule.

« Je suis navrée pour cette intrusion Bella..Jouer sciemment les voyeuses ne me plait pas non plus, tu sais…Mais si cela peut t'éviter d'être dans le pétrin, alors je dois le faire. »

« Je comprends.. » Dis-je doucement.

A la mine concernée et inquiète d'Alice, j'avais apparemment largement sous évalué le danger que j'encourais. Je pouvais lire sur leurs visages leur réelle crainte pour ma vie, et la gravité de ma situation m'apparut enfin. La peur revint brusquement, et vint se logeait dans mon estomac.

Edward me regarda enfin.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir du demander cela à Alice, Bella. Mais tu ne peux pas saisir l'incroyable impact que dégage ton odeur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle permette à ces dégénérés, ou d'autres vampires de passage, de te retrouver. Si..si je m'abandonne dans tes bras, ton odeur s'amplifiera et je refuse de te faire courir ce risque. C'est..C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'Alice..Je ne me fais pas confiance..Et ce qui vient de se passer ici le confirme. » M'expliqua t'il d'une voix emplie de gravité.

« Et je ne t'ai pas beaucoup aidé..Bien au contraire.. » M'accusais-je.

« Je ne t'ai guère opposé de réelle résistances Bella. » Me contra-t-il dans un petit sourire.

« Vous êtes un couple fou amoureux, quoi de plus naturel que d'avoir tout le temps envie de vous sauter dessus ! Le contraire serait anormal ! » S'amusa Alice.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent à nouveau.

Alice éclata de rire devant mon air gêné.

Edward lui grogna discrètement dessus. Il me délesta de mon sac, qu'il mit sur son épaule, et prit délicatement mon bras.

« Viens Bella, nous sommes en retard. » Dit-il en m'entrainant en direction de notre prochain cours.

« Dites à Mr Molina que vous étiez retenu auprès du directeur, il ne vérifiera pas ! » Nous lança Alice avant de s'éloigner en sautillant avec grâce.

Edward la regarda partir avec un soulagement palpable.

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras Bella, je pensais que tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir pour Alice…Et le reste. » Me confia-t-il en reprenant notre marche.

« Et tu avais raison… En ce qui concerne Alice.» Lui avouais-je.

« Je suis tellement navré ! » Dit-il meurtrit.

« Vivre avec moi ne t'offre qu'une vie d'enfer.. » Déplora-t-il dans un murmure.

Je tapais son épaule en désapprobation, me faisant mal à la main au passage.

« Ne commence pas à dire des sottises. C'est vivre sans toi qui serait un enfer !»

Il marmonna des mots inaudibles, surement en divergence avec ma remarque.

Je haussais les épaules, renonçant à le relancer sur ce point.

« Il y a quand même un point positif. »

« Lequel ? » Demanda-t-il intriguée.

« Maintenant que je sais que ta sœur épit nos moments intimes, cela m'aidera grandement à refréner mes envies ! Je resterais sage à présent...comme une image…une vrai sainte ! » Lui expliquais-je, pas vraiment sûr que mes hormones soient d'accord avec cette résolution.

Il fit une drôle de tête, à la fois soulagée…et… quelque peu dépité.

Nous arrivions devant la salle de biologie, Edward, toujours courtois, m'ouvrit la porte, affichant toujours un visage pensif. En passant devant lui, je ne pus retenir un petit sourire de satisfaction à la pensée qu'il était troublé par le fait que j'allais désormais cesser tout batifolage avec lui.

Mais lorsque qu'une fois assise, je croisais son regard languissant, mes hormones survoltées semblèrent entrer en fusion, et ma fraiche détermination me parut, résolument et totalement impossible à tenir. Les mots avaient dépassé ma raison…

Tout à coup la menace des Keltar me parut bien démesurée en rapport avec la frustration que j'allais devoir endurer pour les semaines à venir…Que dis-je, pour les années à venir !

Mon dieu…Si les vampires n'avaient pas peau, la privation, elle, y parviendrait !

TBC…

Merci pour votre fidélité et à bientôt…

**P.S : MON MOTEUR = VOS REVIEWS !!!! Merci pour moi lol !!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour à tous.

**Milles pardons pour cette attente beaucoup, beaucoup trop longue ! **

Je souhaiterais tellement pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine…Mais cela m'est impossible. Ces dernières semaines, mon temps d'écriture s'est réduit à presque rien…Et cela ne devrait pas vraiment s'arranger dans l'avenir. Durant mes prochaines vacances, j'espère pouvoir écrire plusieurs chapitres d'avance afin de pouvoir poster plus régulièrement. Certains peuvent penser que je vais arrêter ma fic, mais il n'en n'est rien…Je suis juste très lente…lol Désolé.

**Je ne remercie pas personnellement tous mes fidèles revieweurs, juste pour gagner un peu de temps pour pouvoir poster ce chapitre. Pardonner moi…Mais je vous remercie de tout cœur pour vos réactions et votre soutien ! Continuer surtout ! J'ai besoin de vous !**

**Merci aussi à mes nouveau lecteurs, soyez pas timide…Laissez moi vos impressions ! **

Bien, j'espère en tout cas que vous ne serez pas déçu par ce nouveau chapitre, Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Retour en cours, Part II.

_Tout à coup la menace des Keltar me parut bien démesurée en rapport avec la frustration que j'allais devoir endurer pour les semaines à venir…Que dis-je, pour les années à venir !_

_Mon dieu…Si les vampires n'avaient pas peau, la privation, elle, y parviendrait ! ..._

M'asseyant lourdement sur ma chaise, je m'efforçais de ne pas penser à tout ça, et me focalisait sur la voix monotone de Mr Molina. Le cours portait sur l'immunologie, enfin il me semblait. J'essayais tant bien que mal de suivre son cours, mais ma vigilance se perdait régulièrement dans le flot continu de mes sinistres pensés.

Et pour arranger ma morosité, cet idiot de Mike, assis deux rangs devant, sur ma droite, ne cessait de me jeter des coups d'œil insistants par-dessus son épaule. Son attitude était grotesque, je pensais pourtant avoir été assez clair la dernière fois que je l'avais envoyé balader. De toute évidence, je me trompais…

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien s'imaginer ? Que je pourrais subitement avoir changé d'envie à son sujet ?

Je soupirais derechef, fatiguée d'essayer de comprendre sa logique insensée.

Edward avait bien évidemment vu son petit manège, mais n'avait pas réagit. Heureusement.

Brusquement les lumières s'éteignirent, baignant la salle dans une obscurité relative. J'étais si absente du cours, que je n'avais même pas remarqué que Mr Molina avait installé son attirail audiovisuel devant son bureau. Les rideaux des fenêtres furent tirés et il lança un documentaire en rapport avec le sujet du jour…que j'avais partiellement oublié.

Les doigts froids d'Edward effleurèrent ma main, je fermais les yeux, essayant d'oublier les doux picotements que ce simple contact provoqua sur ma peau.

« Tout va bien ? » Me chuchota-t-il.

Mise à part que l'univers s'était ligué contre moi, contre nous, oui, ça pouvait aller.

« Bella ? » Insista t'il, soucieux.

Je liais discrètement mes doigts aux siens.

«Je..C'est juste que notre situation me parait si cruel… » Soupirais-je.

Malgré le manque de lumière, je vis son visage s'attrister, il dessina des cercles délicats sur la paume de ma main en guise de réconfort, ses yeux reflétant sa propre peine et son impuissance.

Il fallait que je me reprenne.

Je m'affaissais un peu sur ma chaise pour me fondre un peu plus dans l'obscurité, et me rapprochait d'Edward, qui fit de même.

Je me penchais tout prés de son visage.

« Dit moi…Que va t'on inventer pour expliquer..mon départ ? » Murmurais-je.

Je savais le sujet sensible, mais au moins, il avait le mérite de rompre un peu avec mes pensées maussades : à la cruauté du ciel, qui nous condamnait injustement à l'abstinence; qui me volait mes précieuses et dernières semaines à vivre…J'avais besoin de penser à autre chose, et les détails de ma disparition constituait un très bon dérivatif.

Il regarda dans la direction du documentaire, d'un air pensif et sombre. Il resta silencieux un long moment. Je ne le poussais pas d'avantage, attendant qu'il soit prêt.

Je le vis baisser légèrement la tête.

« Jasper prépare ta fausse admission à L'Imperial Collège de Londres, réputée pour leur enseignement international. Tu recevras les documents par courrier dans les prochains jours. Le dossier détaillera dans les moindres détails, les règles régissant ton séjour. Une clause toute spéciale –fausse, elle aussi- stipulera la nécessité pour les futurs étudiants étrangers de s'accoutumer, dès la terminale, à leur enseignement. Cela impliquera que tu termineras l'année scolaire chez eux. Une fausse brochure, statistiques et témoignages à l'appui, démontrera que cette méthode garantit une excellente intégration pour les étudiants étrangers, ainsi que l'obtention de très bons résultats scolaires. Tu seras également l'une des rares privilégiées à avoir obtenu une bourse d'étude chez eux. L'aspect financier ne sera donc pas un frein.»

Ils avaient pensé vraiment à tout ! J'étais bluffée.

« Ouahou.. » Fis-je à voix basse.

Edward eut un sourire sinistre, que je feins de n'avoir pas vu.

J'imaginais déjà la scène, je jouerais à l'étonnée, expliquant à Charlie que je ne lui avais pas parlé de ce projet, pensant que je n'avais aucune chance d'être retenue. Simulant ma joie d'étudier à l'étranger, il se rangerait, sans trop de difficultés, à mon choix. Il sera bien entendu très déçu de ne pas assister à ma remise de diplôme, même s'il ne l'avouera pas. Pour Renée, aucun problème, je n'aurais aucunement besoin de la convaincre de me laisser étudier en Europe, elle sera folle de joie. J'allais très bientôt entamer ma nouvelle vie de mensonges…Cacher mon choix de vie à mes patents, cacher celle que j'allais devenir assombrit un peu mon enthousiasme, mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était le prix à payer et j'étais prête à tout pour rester auprès d'Edward.

« Et d'ici l'été, nous trouverons une bonne raison pour expliquer à tes parents, ton impossibilité de revenir pour les vacances. (Il marqua une pause, visiblement tendu, et sa voix pris une nuance mélancolique, presque accablée.).. Même si tu ne pourras plus leurs rendre visite... Tu pourras néanmoins rester en contact avec eux. Avec une webcam bas de gamme, tu pourras les laisser te voir et leur parler…Sans prendre trop de risque...»

Je n'y avais pas pensé et l'idée de pouvoir continuer à les voir, une fois vampire, me réjouit.

« C'est génial. » Murmurais-je.

Edward me regarda d'un air stupéfait.

« Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé. » Protesta-t-il.

Je lui souris naïvement, peu attentive à son objection. J'étais vraiment rempli d'espoir, finalement, je pourrais peut être évité de briser le cœur de mes parents.

Dépité par ma réaction, il leva les yeux au ciel. Je pouffais de rire dans ma main.

« Mr. Cullen, Mlle Swan? » Nous interpella Mr. Molina.

Zut.

Il mit le documentaire sur pause et vint vers nous.

Nous nous redressâmes sur nos sièges. Des petits rires étouffés surgirent autour de nous.

« Si mon cours vous déplait aujourd'hui, la porte est libre. »

Edward le fixa intensivement et malgré la noirceur de ses yeux, son regard dégageait une forme de chaleur mêlé à un sentiment d'indulgence.

« Non, monsieur. Veillez accepter nos excuses, nous ne perturberons plus le cours. » Dit il poliment, sa voix ayant pris un irrésistible timbre velouté.

Mr Molina parut comme envouté par le magnétisme d'Edward. Il resta quelques instants, muet, puis sembla reprendre ses esprits.

Assister en direct au mystérieux pouvoir de persuasion d'Edward était fascinant.

« Hum..Oui…Très bien..Euh..Reprenons alors.» Annonça-t-il d'une petite voix, tout en réajustant gauchement ses lunettes sur son nez.

Regagnant son bureau, il relança le visionnage du film et s'assit dans un coin de la classe.

Edward me fit un clin d'œil et je me retins de rire.

Je fus néanmoins terriblement agacée de ne plus pouvoir discuter avec lui, surtout qu'il semblait enfin disposé à répondre à mes questions.

Je croisais les bras en soupirant, frustrée (pour changer !) de ne pas pouvoir continuer cet échange. Les minutes semblaient passer au ralenti et je n'arrivais pas le moins du monde à me concentrer sur le documentaire. Mon pied martelait compulsivement le sol, et je ne cessais de soupirer, de plus en plus agacée.

Je n'étais vraiment pas dans mes basquets aujourd'hui.

Je vis la main d'Edward atteindre lentement son carnet de note. Il griffonna quelques lignes puis me tendit discrètement le carnet.

_« Tu vas creuser un trou dans le plancher si tu continues.. »_

Je lui fis une grimace.

Il sourit puis reprit ses écritures.

_« Puis-je t'aider à égailler un peu ton humeur ? »_

Je levais un sourcil, intriguée. Il sourit et prit mon expression comme une affirmation à sa question.

Il avait déjà reprit son carnet et enchainait les lignes, un sourire épris aux lèvres. Il termina rapidement et me tendit le carnet. Il avait piqué ma curiosité et mes yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur son rédigé.

_« Isabella,_

_Soleil de mes jours,_

_Etincelle de mon cœur,_

_Femme de pureté,_

_Femme de beauté, _

_Envoutante et éternelle,_

_Que la passion et la colère sublime._

_Amoureux chanceux, je suis, _

_Car mes bras et mes yeux,_

_De ces moments précieux, furent témoin._

_Et, Vous, _

_Instant de passion, Instant de colère,_

_Dans un prochain futur, je vous espère,_

_Pour à nouveau enflammer la beauté,_

_De celle pour qui mon cœur mort,_

_S'est réveillé et semble battre encore. »_

Un frisson délicieux parcourut ma colonne et mon sang pulsait déjà nerveusement dans mes veines.

Je saisis son stylo d'un geste empressé.

_« Arrête ça tout de suite ! » _Rédigeais-je à la suite de son poème.

Ses lèvres se tordirent d'amusement.

Il reprit le carnet.

_« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes plus la poésie ? »_

J'enrageais, il le faisait exprès.

_« Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! C'est de la torture, ni plus, ni moins ! »_

Ses yeux reflétaient l'innocence même, mais pétillèrent d'amusement, et malgré mon irritation, j'étais heureuse de retrouver cette chaleur si particulière dans ses yeux. Il reprit le stylo.

_« Torture ? Cela me semble bien excessif…Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu m'inspires..Mais, soit, je cesse d'écrire si tel est ton souhait. Je connais un autre moyen pour te changer les idées…»_

A peine avais-je fini de lire, que sa main remonta discrètement, sensuellement le long de mon bras, me rendant fiévreuse. Me dévorant des yeux, il eut une longue inspiration frissonnante. Automatiquement, mon esprit débridé se prit à imaginer que ces doigts parcouraient le reste de mon corps –nue- et s'empressaient d'apaiser le désir que j'étouffais depuis des heures.

J'inspirais profondément pour essayer de dompter mon pouls qui s'affolait, mais cela n'eut guère d'effet, je dérobais mon bras de sa main cajoleuse et lui lançais un regard meurtrier…qui fut accueillit par un sourire dévastateur.

Tentant toujours de canaliser mon rythme cardiaque dégénéré, une idée vengeresse germa dans mon esprit.

Je lui souris à mon tour..d'une manière à laisser planer un certain mystère.

L'étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux se mua en méfiance.

A juste titre.

Il voulait jouer…alors jouons.

Profitant de l'obscurité et de la quasi-somnolence de la classe, je glissais lentement ma main sous le bureau. Je le vis déglutir.

Ma main atteignit sa jambe, il se crispa dans un frisson et tenta de se dérober.

Je souris vilainement et saisit à nouveau son genou fuyant.

« _Arrête_. » L'entendis-je murmurer dans un hoquet inquiet.

L'ignorant, je me mis à masser sensuellement sa cuisse, progressant avec une détermination implacable vers son aine.

Il se raidit sur sa chaise, soudain, sa poigne froide stoppa ma progression, qui avait presque atteint son objectif.

Lentement, à l'abri des regards, il reposa ma main sur le bureau. Il respirait vite, avec difficulté, et ses yeux révélèrent le désir que je venais cruellement d'éveiller en lui.

Il maintenait délibérément ma main à plat sur le bureau, craignant sans doute une récidive de ma part.

De ma main libre, je saisis son carnet.

_« Est-ce que le mot torture te parait encore excessif à présent ? »_

Ses yeux désireux se plantèrent dans les miens et un petit sourire vaincu retroussa ses lèvres.

Soudain la lumière revint, il relâcha rapidement ma main. Mr Molina ré-ouvrit les stores, puis reprit son cours…qui m'étais toujours aussi flou.

Edward se pencha entre nous pour prendre un livre dans son sac.

« Je suis tombé fou amoureux d'une véritable sorcière… » Me chuchota t'il tendrement en se redressant.

Je me retins de rire.

Il avait bel et bien réussi à égayer mon humeur et à chasser ma bouderie.

Il savait que j'adorais son côté frivole et facétieux. Au fond de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait du sacrement prendre sur lui, pour réussir à dépasser sa propre humeur coupable et soucieuse…sans parler de son désir.

Et tous ces efforts…. uniquement pour moi.

Fort de ce constat, mon amour pour lui redoubla et je pensais qu'il n'atteindrait jamais de limite.

Le reste de l'heure filait sans autre taquinerie, hormis quelques effleurements de doigts ici et là, qui à chaque fois, déclenchèrent des picotements délicieux dans mon ventre …que je réussis plus ou moins bien à ignorer. (Mais une chose était sûr : mes hormones allaient vraiment me rendre folle.)

Soudain, je vis le visage cristallin d'Edward se durcir et il sembla devenir encore plus pâle que d'habitude (si cela fut possible). Il se redressa dans un sursaut tendu. Ses poings se serrèrent et je vis ses jointures blanchirent sous la pression. Mâchoires serrées, il pivota légèrement la tête, très lentement. Je suivis son regard et déglutit d'appréhension lorsque je vis la raison de sa soudaine contrariété.

Mike Newton.

Ce dernier se retourna d'ailleurs une nouvelle fois pour m'épier, et lorsqu'il aperçut le regard terrifiant d'Edward braqué sur lui, il détourna aussitôt la tête, puis s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise. Je ne trouvais pas de mot pour exprimer l'intensité de la fureur qui luisait dans ses yeux ténébreux.

Toujours très lentement, Edward tourna la tête vers moi.

« Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dis que Newton t'avait autant importuné pendant mon absence ? » Me demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

L'inévitable s'était produit : Edward venait d'apprendre, via les innombrables pensées de la classe, le comportement, disons _insistant_, de Mike, à mon égard, la semaine dernière.

« Parce que.. c'était inutile..Je..J'ai sus gérer ses avances déplacées et malvenues. »

Ses lèvres se pincèrent et je crus que ses doigts allaient lacérer le bureau.

« Ce lâche a profité de mon absence. Voila pourquoi mon retour lui déplait à ce point : ma présence lui ôte sa liberté d'action.»

« Eh ! Je suis majeure, je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour le rabrouer.» Chuchotais-je, vexée.

Son front se plissa en plusieurs lignes rageuses.

« Il continue à t'incommoder pourtant. Et ses pensées à ton sujet sont plus qu'offensantes. » Chuchota t'il.

Même atténuée, l'intonation de sa voix reflétait une effrayante colère.

Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il se mette dans un tel état pour cet idiot de Mike. Qui, entre nous soit dit, n'en valait vraiment pas la peine.

« C'est un garçon de 17 ans Edward… » Tentais-je de relativiser.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de colère.

« Cela ne l'excuse en rien. Sa conduite est indigne ! Il n'a pas le droit de t'importuner et encore moins d'essayer de te courtiser : il est en couple ! Il s'est déjà engagé avec un quelqu'un ! » Ses mots sortirent comme du poison.

Je le regardais un peu ahurie. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

« A ton époque peut être..La morale a bien changé depuis.» Lui rappelais-je, en me mordant la lèvre inferieure pour m'empêcher de sourire.

Ses valeurs étaient peut être de mise au 19ème siècle, certainement plus au 21ème siècle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est bien regrettable. » Maugréa-t-il entre ses lèvres pincées.

« Je suis d'accord. » Murmurais-je.

Dieu qu'il était craquant lorsqu'il semblait revivre à son époque humaine.

Trop craquant.

Sans réfléchir, je me penchais à son oreille, la touchant presque du bout de mes lèvres.

« Oublie-le Edward, il n'est rien…_Je suis à toi, seulement et pour toujours…à toi_. » Lui murmurais-je d'une voie alanguie.

Je vis ses poings se serrer à nouveau..mais pas sous l'effet de la colère cette fois.

Je retournais correctement à ma place avant d'attirer l'attention sur nous.

Son regard désireux suivit mon mouvement et j'eus soudain l'impression que ses yeux me dénudaient.

Je tentais d'ignorer la chaleur qui s'insinua dans mon ventre.

Chacune de ses respirations, qui faisaient dangereusement monter son torse, révélèrent sa soudaine faim.

Sa faim de moi.

J'aurais du tenir ma langue : lui réaffirmer ma totale appartenance en ces lieux n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Mais les mots étaient sortis tout naturellement. (Ils avaient au moins permis de détourner sa colère...)

Je commençais à respirer plus vite moi aussi, s'il continuait à me dévorer ainsi des yeux, j'allais mourir… consumée par mon désir inassouvi. Je réalisais alors que je commençais à lui ressembler : j'avais de plus en plus de mal à gérer mes sens en folie, à canaliser mon désir, qui surgissait de manière inattendue et de plus en plus fréquente.

Je commençais sérieusement à me demander si je n'étais pas atteint d'un dysfonctionnement hormonal…(Vu ma chance innée, cela ne serait pas étonnant…)

Ce dérèglement physiologique expliquerait peut être cette langueur omniprésente qui empreignait mon corps, et qui redoublait lorsque j'étais avec Edward.

Quoiqu'il fut à l'origine de mon état, si celui-ci s'aggravait, il devenait évident que je ne tiendrais jamais plusieurs semaines sans refaire l'amour avec lui.

Impossible.

Ou j'allais tout simplement me consumer.

Ou devenir folle.

Ou les deux.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je fixais mes notes, mais même sans le regarder, je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi, er percevoir la chaleur –grandissante- de son désir.

Soudain, son téléphone émit un léger bip, l'avertissant de la réception d'un message.

Je me risquais à le regarder : il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, ses yeux désireux étaient toujours rivés sur moi.

Je déglutis.

Un autre bip retentit. Toujours aucun geste de sa part, il semblait ignorer les signaux de son portable, comme si il ne les entendait pas.

Cela devait être important, il ne recevait jamais de message d'habitude.

« Edward.. » Chuchotais-je.

« Edward ! » Fis-je un peu plus fort.

Il cligna alors des yeux, comme sortit de sa transe. Au moment où son portable se manifesta à nouveau, il le sortit discrètement de sa poche et ouvrit l'écran. Il appuya sur les touches du clavier puis, l'instant d'après, il fit une grimace amère.

Je le questionnais du regard. Dans un soupir résigné il fit glisser son portable vers moi.

Je me penchais et lis à mon tour.

_« Contrôle-toi, Roméo !»_

J'affichais le deuxième message.

_« Reprends-toi au non du ciel ! »_

Puis le troisième.

_« Renverser Bella sur la table de biologie n'est pas autorisé par le règlement intérieur ! » _

Le feu inonda mes joues, et je n'osais pas imaginer la scène qu'avait pu voir Alice dans ses visions.

Edward enfourna rageusement son portable dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas exagéré : il avait vraiment besoin de l'aide d'Alice.

Ma curiosité me poussa finalement, durant quelques secondes, à imaginer la scène : Edward, cédant à son désir et se ruant férocement sur moi au beau milieu de la classe. Mes joues s'enflammèrent à nouveau.

La sonnerie retentit soudain. Je soupirais de soulagement..Tout comme Edward.

Tous se levèrent énergiquement, dans l'hâte de rejoindre la cafétéria.

Moi-même, malgré mon nœud dans l'estomac, je commençais à avoir faim. Et à défaut de me rassasier d'Edward, je me contenterais, pour l'instant, de combler mes autres besoins.

« N'oublier pas de réviser les trois derniers chapitres pour mercredi ! » Lança Mr Molina. Son rappel pour le prochain examen, fut accueilli par une horde de soupirs déprimés.

« Et n'oubliez pas de prendre vos polycopies d'exercices en sortant. »

Mike passa devant nous, m'adressant au passage, un sourire appuyé, et je sentis Edward se raidir à mes côtés. Un simple et bref coup d'œil me confirma que son irritation était revenue en force.

Il fit un pas menaçant dans sa direction.

Je posais une main sur son torse.

« Il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Il renifla de colère.

« Cet être insignifiant devient plus qu'irritable..Et ses fantasmes dépassent les bornes. » Grogna t'il.

Les gens étaient agglutinés à la porte. Mike, dans les derniers, continuait de nous épier brièvement, d'un air que j'aurais qualifié de satisfait. Oui, il semblait bel et bien satisfait de lui. A croire qu'il attendait de nous voir nous disputer, Edward et moi. C'était peut être ça son plan débile : semer la discorde entre nous.

Pathétique.

Je sentis le torse d'Edward se durcir contre ma main.

« Je voudrais écraser son crâne entre mes mains. » Siffla-t-il.

Ses mots, exprimés sous la colère, me glacèrent le sang, je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de menace dans sa bouche.

Je me pressais contre lui, l'air de rien, tout en scrutant brièvement la salle. Mr Molina ne nous observait pas, occupé à ranger son matériel audiovisuel. Les autres nous ignoraient aussi, trop pressés de sortir pour aller déjeuner.

« Ils vont se poser des questions, calme toi. » Lui suggérais-je dans un chuchotement.

Il soupira bruyamment, puis lentement il se soumit à mon avertissement, et je sentis ses muscles se détendre sous mes doigts.

Je savais qu'il ne mettrait jamais à exécution une telle menace contre Mike, mais s'il était encore dans le même état qu'hier soir, il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable. Sa colère envers Mike paraissait si intense, que je craignis qu'Edward manifeste, malgré lui, des réactions suspectes…aux yeux de simples humains.

Son apaisement progressait, mes mains effleuraient délicatement son torse et je crus, un instant, l'entendre ronronner. La manœuvre était risquée : elle ravivait notre désir, mais au moins cela l'aider à retrouver son calme, c'était l'essentiel.

Je posais ma joue contre sa poitrine, je fermais brièvement les yeux, et ne put résister à humer l'odeur de sa peau : fleuri, suave, virile…inimitable.

« Je n'apprécie pas Jessica Stanley, mais elle ne mérite pas ce minable.»

Sa voix me sortit de mon ivresse olfactive.

« Pardon ? » Fis-je un peu distraite.

« Il la trompe en pensée. Son amour n'est pas sincère. Ce malotru ne la respecte pas. » Reprit-il durement.

Il ne m'apprit rien que je ne savais déjà, et j'eus de la tristesse pour elle.

« Ouais, je sais. J'espère vraiment qu'elle démasquera rapidement cet hypocrite et qu'elle le chassera comme il le mérite ! » Dis-je, affectée.

La surprise, puis la tendresse anima son expression sévère.

« Tu es étonnante. Tu ne la portes pas dans ton cœur mais tu as quand même de la compassion pour elle.» Dit-il d'une voix tendre.

« Toi aussi » Lui fis-je remarquer.

Il secoua la tête.

« Non, je n'en ai pas. Je condamne les agissements irrespectueux de son compagnon, pour la simple et unique raison que ceux-ci t'incommodent. C'est bien différent.»

Il glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et son haleine froide caressa mon visage.

«Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es exceptionnelle Bella..J'aimerais tant entendre ton esprit. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix caressante.

Sa main s'attarda sur ma joue, je fermais les yeux pour mieux la ressentir et jouir un maximum de son toucher. Ma malédiction rendait chacun de ses contacts (même le plus chaste), plus que précieux.

Je sentis soudain ses lèvres à seulement un ou deux centimètres de ma bouche et mon cœur eut un soubresaut.

« Puisque je ne peux pas écraser ce parasite…Donnons-lui une petite piqure de rappel. Histoire qu'il enregistre une bonne fois pour toute, qu'il n'aura jamais ce qu'il convoite en secret. (Il fit une pause, son regard sombre et chaleureux semblant me transpercer) Qu'il sache..que tu es à moi..Rien qu'à moi…» Murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Je ne saisis pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir, mais lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma bouche, tout devint clair et je saisis le sens de ses paroles.

Mike allait avoir droit à un spectacle particulièrement cruel pour son égo...et qui allait anéantir du même coup, son misérable projet.

Sa main se plaqua sur ma nuque, me dirigeant avec douceur contre sa bouche. Son baiser fut brûlant, somptueux, possessif, me laissant un sentiment d'appartenance comme jamais il ne l'avait fait jusqu'ici. Je ne pus me contenir plus longtemps et gémis contre ses lèvres dévorantes. Le désir fit à nouveau battre furieusement mes veines et son intensité était à deux doigts de m'engloutir.

Son autre main se plaqua sur ma hanche, me ramenant d'avantage contre lui. Véritable guimauve, je m'abandonnais complètement dans ses bras. J'étais totalement à lui. Je gémis à nouveau et son corps trembla délicieusement contre le mien. Avant de nous consumer tout les deux, il se retira lentement de mes lèvres.

Sa possession, douce et violente à la fois, me laissa à bout de souffle, et plus frustrée que jamais, me rappelant douloureusement, que nous n'irions pas plus loin durant mes dernières semaines d'humanité.

J'essayais de reprendre une respiration normale, mais, contre toute attente, il n'en avait pas encore finit avec moi, et il fit descendre ses lèvres lentement le long de mon cou. Il trouva mon pouls sans hésitation et aspira ma peau dans sa bouche, couvrant mon artère vulnérable de caresses sensuelles avec sa langue et ses lèvres. Je sentis la pression douce de ses dents acérées sur ma peau. Les souvenirs de cette nuit torride où il gouta mon sang m'envahirent, je fermais les yeux, laissant échapper un soupir mélancolique entre mes lèvres.

Le sentir à nouveau sucer mon cou de cette manière équivoque, le sentir si clairement désirer mon sang me troubla, et…m'excita. Une mystérieuse et puissante excitation…

Ce qu'il me faisait…était érotique, sensuel, et indéniablement exquis.

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer et mes hormones désaxées firent accélérer mon pouls de manière franchement déraisonnable, et je crus un instant que mon cœur allait surgir de ma poitrine.

A ce moment précis, Edward se retira brusquement, me maintenant à distance avec ses bras tendus, ses mains, agrippées à mes épaules.

Haletante, désorientée, je restais hypnotisée par son regard noir, qui abritait, au fond de ses iris, un véritable brasier.

Haletant lui aussi, il mit de longues secondes avant de refaire surface.

« Mission..réussi..» Murmura t'il d'une voix fébrile et saccadée, qui laissait penser que lui aussi fut à deux doigts de perdre son contrôle.

Ma respiration retrouvée, je penchais légèrement la tête et aperçut la mine dépitée, écœurée de Mike, juste avant qu'il ne décampe d'un pas rageur.

Nous n'aurions pas pu être plus éloquent, il ne reviendra pas à la charge de sitôt.

Je souris à Edward, ravie d'avoir donné une petite leçon à ce pot de colle présomptueux. Mes sentiments étaient peu louables à cet instant, mais qu'importe, il l'avait bien cherché.

Je me penchais contre Edward.

« Je veux bien lui rafraichir la mémoire quant tu veux.. » Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

Un sourire sensuel fendit ses lèvres, ses doigts s'attardèrent un instant le long de ma gorge, laissant derrière eux, malgré leur froideur, une piste incandescente sur ma peau.

« Nous avons eu la chance d'éviter la visite hystérique d'Alice. Restons raisonnable. » Me dit il, encore désireux et tendu.

Il avait malheureusement raison, un autre baiser de ce genre aurait été sans doute fatal pour sa maitrise. La mienne, également.

Et voir Alice déboulait en furie dans la classe était la dernière chose que je souhaitais !

Je soupirais et ramassais mes affaires sur le bureau. Edward en fit autant.

Soudain, au détour d'un regard, j'aperçus le visage réjoui d'Angela. Elle croisa mon regard, et un petit sourire complice étira ses lèvres, puis ses joues rosirent délicatement. Elle me fit un minuscule signe de la main (du bout des doigts plus exactement), l'air un peu embarrassée, puis se faufila maladroitement entre les gens agglutinés devant la porte.

Elle nous avaient vus.

Mes joues se parèrent à leur tour d'une nuance rouge, surement bien plus prononcée, que celles d'Angela.

« Angela a très bien comprit notre manœuvre. Elle n'apprécie pas non plus l'attitude de Newton. Elle s'inquiète pour son amie Jessica.» Me chuchota Edward.

J'observais alors d'un œil inquiet les personnes encore présentes et fut soulagée de constater qu'apparemment, personnes d'autres n'avaient fait attention à nous.

Edward me caressa le dos.

« Rassure toi, leurs ventres affamés nous ont relégués au second plan cette fois.»

Sans le voir, j'avais senti son sourire dans sa voix.

Je secouais la tête, après tout, qu'importe que l'on nous ai vu ou non, j'allais disparaitre dans quelques jours, ils pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient, ce n'était plus important.

J'empruntais vivement l'allée centrale, mon pied heurta, je ne sais quoi, et je me sentis chuter en avant. Au lieu de me retrouver étalée comme une crêpe par terre, je fus brusquement retenue par des bras fermes mais délicats.

« Ma petite sorcière est toujours aussi maladroite.. » Chuchota Edward dans mes cheveux. Ses bras sauveurs m'enlaçant par derrière, se croisant sur mon ventre.

« Merci. » Murmurais-je, essayant d'ignorer sa prise douce au bas de mon ventre.

Il m'embrassa la joue puis me relâcha.

Je réajustais mes vêtements en bougonnant contre ma maladresse inéluctable.

La classe s'était vidée lorsqu'à notre tour, nous quittions la salle.

Nous gagnions rapidement la cafétéria, Emmet, Rosalie et Alice étaient déjà sur place, installée à leur table habituelle.

Je pris un plateau et prit place dans la file d'attente, Edward m'imita.

« Vais-je encore être la risée d'Emmet ? » Demandais-je, méfiante.

Edward secoua la tête.

« Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Rosalie s'est chargée de lui. Il ne t'embêteras plus.»

« Oh. Hum, c'est gentil de sa part. » Dis-je, un peu surprise.

Edward grimaça.

« Rose ne l'a pas vraiment fait pour toi. Surtout pour elle, pour son inestimable égo. Elle n'apprécie pas l'intérêt un peu trop exagéré qu'Emmet exprime à ton sujet. Elle est très possessive, et aime par-dessus tout rester exclusive aux yeux d'Emmet. »

Je déglutis.

« Dois-je…la craindre ? »

Edward eut un petit rire.

« Non, tu n'es pas la fautive, et elle le sait très bien. »

« Tant mieux.. » Soufflais-je.

Il rit de nouveau et embrassa le sommet de mon crâne.

« Rose est assez excessif, mais elle ne s'en prendra jamais à toi. Avant peut être, mais plus maintenant, elle te considère comme un membre de la famille. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. (Il sourit) Par contre, je ne promets rien si tu décidais de séduire Emmet. »

Je me retournais, effarée. Il se retenait de rire.

« Très drôle… » Expirais-je dans une grimace.

Edward, malgré mes objections répétées, paya mon repas et le sien, et nous rejoignîmes Alice.

« Vous allez m'exténuer ! » Se plaignit-elle, à peine étions-nous assis à ses côtés.

Emmet gloussa.

Edward lui lança un regard de glace, Emmet leva ses deux mains en l'air devant lui, feignant une innocence, bien évidemment factice.

Rosalie gardait sur lui un œil noir. Je lui en fus reconnaissante, même si elle agissait pour elle-même. Au moins, elle l'empêchait de cancaner à mon sujet, et il semblait bien, qu'elle était bien la seule à avoir cette faculté sur lui.

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas tenir ta langue. » Se plaignit à son tour Edward à sa sœur.

Elle se mit à cligner candidement des yeux et son sourire rusé s'élargit.

Edward secoua la tête, blasé. Leur chamaillerie me faisait rire, ils se comportaient vraiment comme de véritable frère et sœur.

J'entamais mon repas, affamée, à présent. Mes voisins se contentaient de jouer avec leur nourriture. (Sans vraiment y donner une grande importance, je notais qu'Edward avait par deux fois jeter, discrètement, un coup d'œil furibond en direction de Mike, assis à plusieurs tables de nous.)

Je fus surprise de la vitesse à laquelle j'engloutis mon repas. J'avais encore faim et je chapardais le sandwich d'Edward. Cela ne lui manquerait pas.

« Et bien, tu avais vraiment faim. » Dit-il en souriant.

La bouche pleine, j'acquiesçais.

Il sourit, mon appétit d'ogre sembla l'amuser, mais une petite voix dans ma tête me laissa penser qu'il était surtout rassuré. Avoir faim était signe de santé.

Edward se leva.

« Je vais te chercher à boire…et un ou deux desserts supplémentaires. »

Je regardais mon plateau, j'avais effectivement oublié ma boisson...et je n'étais pas contre d'autres douceurs.

« Merci. »

Il s'éloigna, et mes yeux admirèrent un instant sa démarche assurée et gracieuse, et détaillèrent avec gourmandise sa silhouette élancée. Je remarquais qu'il fit tourner plus d'une tête féminine alors qu'il passait entre les tables. Je ne fus pas jalouse car il était impossible de rester de marbre devant tant de perfection masculine.

Et cette perfection était déjà prise…Cet ambassadeur de la beauté virile était mien.

Cette pensée fit accélérer mon cœur, Rose et Emmet, l'entendirent et me regardèrent d'un air étrange. Alice, elle, souriait sottement, ayant certainement deviné la raison de mes brusques palpitations.

Mes yeux se rivèrent sur mon plateau et je suppliais mes joues de ne pas rougir, tout comme, j'exhortais mon cœur à retrouver son calme.

Très vite, Rosalie retourna à sa contemplation vide de la salle, Emmet à son occupation du moment, à savoir, tordre ses couverts en des formes étranges. Entre ses énormes doigts, la malheureuse fourchette qu'il malmenait, ressemblait à de la pâte à modeler.

« Oh ! Oh ! » Fit soudain Alice.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » Fit Rosalie, aussitôt sur ses gardes.

« Combat de coqs en approche.. » Répondit-elle, amusée.

Je pivotais la tête…et lâchais le reste de mon repas.

« C'est pas vrai.. » Soufflais-je, mortifiée.

Mike et Tyler avait rejoint le comptoir où se trouvait Edward. Et si je me fiais à l'expression meurtrière de mon amoureux, Mike était dans le pétrin.

Je me retournais vers Alice, anxieuse, le cœur battant à tout rompre (de peur cette fois).

« Ne t'en fais pas Bella, cet idiot restera entier...Seul son amour propre va être malmené. »

Je soufflais de soulagement, mais n'était pas totalement à l'aise.

« Pourquoi Edward ne laisse t'il pas tombé ? » Demandais-je, irritée.

Alice rit, suivit par Emmet, et même Rosalie se laissa aller à un sourire…narquois.

« Ne sais tu pas encore qu'Edward est vieux jeu ? » Me demanda cette dernière sur un ton piquant.

« C'est le pire de tous ! Il bat même Carlisle sur ce point là. » Renchérit-elle.

« Tu exagères un peu là. » Riposta Alice en riant doucement.

« Il se croit encore dans les années 1900 ! Il reste désespérément attaché à tous ses trucs dépassés : honneur, code moral…Bla, bla, bla.. » Se moqua Emmet.

Je me retournais à nouveau vers l'imminente confrontation.

Edward, le regard inquiétant, s'avança vers Mike. Il semblait aussi implacable qu'il était beau.

Il accosta en premier Tyler, et après avoir échangé quelques mots, Tyler, les laissa seul, tous les deux. Il regagnât sa table, un peu inquiet, sous les yeux interrogatif de ses compagnons.

Je trépignais sur ma chaise, je ne parvenais pas à les entendre à cette distance, sans compter le brouhaha ambiant qui résonnait dans la salle.

Edward fit un autre pas menaçant vers Mike, qui n'en menait pas large. Edward, était bien trop proche, il empiétait sciemment sur son espace personnel, et vu la tête de Mike, cela provoqua chez lui un indéniable malaise.

« Écoute-moi bien Newton »

Je sursautais brusquement, Emmet venait d'imiter (très moyennement) la voix d'Edward. Je me tournais vers lui : son visage poupin était animé d'un réel amusement.

« Faut pas que tu rates ça. » Me dit-il en clignant de l'œil.

Je ne trouvais pas la situation aussi drôle que lui, mais au moins, il me permettait de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient.

Je me retournais vers nos deux protagonistes.

« Sois extrêmement attentif, je ne te mettrais en garde qu'une seule et unique fois. » Murmura très lentement Emmet (enfin… Edward).

Si Emmet reprenait exactement le même ton qu'Edward, celui-ci était terriblement intimidant, sa voix sous entendait un danger palpable, terrifiant. Et à cet instant précis, Edward ne faisait plus autant illusion : c'était bien le vampire qui se tenait face à Mike.

D'ailleurs ce dernier comprit instinctivement qu'il était en fâcheuse situation et garda le silence. Mais Edward risquait de dévoiler sa vraie nature. Et ma crainte qu'il éveille trop les soupçons sembla partager par Rosalie, qui observait Edward d'un air franchement réprobateur.

Je savais que Mike ne risquait rien, sinon Alice serait déjà intervenue, mais ma crainte se reporta sur Edward, sur les conséquences que pourraient avoir cette altercation sur son secret (et celui de sa famille).

Une fois encore je relativisais, pensant, que si tel avait été le cas, Alice l'aurait vu et aurait empêché un tel retentissement.

« Si tu venais encore une seule fois, à ennuyer Bella, tu n'auras plus à te préoccuper de la gente féminine. Je ne te tuerais pas mais…je ferais subir à tes attributs masculins des dommages….irrémédiables.»

Emmet pouffa de rire à la fin de son imitation. Edward fixait Mike d'un regard sans vie, à glacer le sang, et qui me donna la chair de poule.

Je n'en crus pas mes oreilles, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'Edward proférerait une telle menace, encore moins en public. D'ailleurs l'incident qui était en train de se jouer n'avait, hélas, pas échapper à l'assistance. Tous attendaient la suite. Néanmoins une certaine appréhension était palpable dans l'air.

La réputation des Cullen n'allait pas s'améliorer…

Je crus voir les jambes de Mike trembler, et le plateau qu'il portait, semblait lui servir d'ultime rempart contre le rapprochement excessif et menaçant d'Edward.

« Bella m'a choisit, et il en sera ainsi aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirera. Durant cette période je t'interdis de l'importuner (il s'interrompit et réduit encore la distance entre eux, son torse s'appuyant contre le faible plateau) Je t'interdis même de penser intimement à elle. (Mike remua sur lui-même, semblant déconcerté par cette exigence). Une dernière chose, (il lança un bref regard à Jessica, Mike l'imita) : Tu t'es engagée avec elle, alors je te suggère vivement de respecter cet engagement. »

Finalement Emmet l'imitait bien, j'avais presque l'impression d'entendre Edward.

Mike fronça les sourcils à présent.

« Va te-»

« Fais très attention à ce que tu vas ajouter.» Le coupa Edward d'un ton cinglant. Il s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur et ses yeux luisaient d'une effroyable fureur froide…Inhumaine. Le visage de Mike changea nettement de couleur (devenant brusquement livide), il recula d'un pas et se frotta le front, en sueur. Ma vue n'était pas si précise pour voir ce détail, mais sa peau humide luisait clairement sous les multiples éclairages de la salle.

Mike avait tenté de lui répondre : il m'apparut finalement plus courageux qu'il n'en avait l'air. Mais il ne poursuivit pas, son instinct l'avait, une fois de plus, bien conseillé.

« Bien, il faut croire qu'il te reste encore un peu de bon sens.» Approuva Edward d'un ton sec.

« J'espère que tu seras tenir compte de mes conseils. Il n'y aura pas de deuxième mise en garde Newton. » Sa voix fut tranchante, ne laissant pas le moindre doute concernant ses éventuelles intentions punitives.

Mike hocha fébrilement la tête.

Sur ces derniers mots, Edward s'en alla, laissant ce pauvre Mike, planté là, les jambes flageolantes et le visage terrifié.

Les gens retournèrent à leur occupations, n'osant pas épier le retour d'Edward jusqu'à notre table.

Il se rassit comme si de rien n'était, déposant sur mon plateau la boisson et les desserts qu'il était initialement allé me chercher.

« Tu es content de toi ? » Demandais-je en soupirant.

« Oui. » Répondit-il sans détour.

« Il avait besoin de comprendre que son attitude grossière n'était plus tolérée.»

« Oh ! Et pour cela, tu le menaces de l'émasculer..Charmant ! »

Alice et Emmet pouffèrent de rire.

« Il avait déjà reçu le message tout à l'heure_,_ ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. » Insistais-je.

« Faux. Il comptait bien encore essayer de t'aborder. Et…Ces fantasmes insupportables n'avaient pas cessé…C'était intolérable ! » Se justifia t'il.

Emmet gloussa.

« Il ne supporte même pas qu'un autre pense à toi !... Plutôt possessif le frérot ! Tu approuve ça Bella ? »

« La ferme Emmet ! » Rugit Edward.

Celui-ci recula sur sa chaise, croisant négligemment ses bras derrière sa nuque, en rigolant dans sa barbe. Il adorait vraiment agacer Edward...sans compter ma personne bien sûr.

Ignorant ses gloussements, je repris là où il nous avait interrompus.

« Admettons que Mike ai eu besoin d'une petite clarification, tu avais vraiment besoin de lui flanquer une telle frousse ? » Lui demandais-je, bien qu'une petite partie de moi ne puisse s'empêcher de se réjouir de la petite leçon bien méritée, qu'il lui avait infligé.

« Il s'en remettra. » Se contenta-t-il de me répondre, en haussant les épaules.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspérée d'une telle réponse.

Le rire cristallin d'Alice retentit.

« Ne lui en veut pas trop Bella, Edward n'a pas pu faire autrement. Comme l'a dit Rose, il est vraiment vieux jeu ! » Me confia t'elle.

« Ouais, il est lourd…Tu devras malheureusement t'y habitué. Mais peut être qu'il apprendra à se lâcher avec toi ! » Me railla Emmet.

Edward siffla nerveusement, et ses lèvres frémirent, laissant entrevoir ses canines.

Emmet ouvrit la bouche mais la referma.

« Il n'a pas tué ce nabot, c'est l'essentiel. » Intervint Rosalie, d'un ton désinvolte.

« Garde ce genre de commentaire pour toi. » Lui signifia Edward d'un ton plutôt froid.

Elle se raidit et eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Tu l'as peut être épargné, mais ton attitude nous a tous mis en danger ! » Siffla-t-elle, brusquement en colère.

« Rien n'est arrivé ! Alors cesse ton indignation. » Répliqua t'il d'un ton amer, sans même la regarder.

Le visage de Rosalie se durcit, soulignant d'avantage sa peau de marbre si singulière.

« Tu ne ressemblais plus à un humain ! » Lui asséna-t'elle.

Edward inclina la tête vers elle.

« Normal, je ne suis pas humain.» Lui retorqua t'il dans un sourire tordu.

Rosalie plissa les yeux, ne laissant apparaitre que deux fentes menaçantes.

«Très drôle.» Lui dit elle d'une voix trainante et venimeuse.

Alice pouffa de rire, apparemment plus réceptive que Rosalie à la plaisanterie d'Edward.

Rosalie braqua ses yeux furieux sur elle avant de se lever en saisissant le bras de son compagnon.

« Laissons-les à leur palabre, ce n'est plus drôle à présent. Ca ne l'a jamais été d'ailleurs, la fin de l'acte était trop décevante. » Lança t'elle en direction d'Edward.

Je me raidis à ses mots.

Qu'avait elle voulu dire par là ? Aurait elle souhaité une issu plus tragique (ou plus amusante selon ses critères), comme voir la tête de Mike volait au dessus de l'assistance, par exemple ?

Cette pensée me fit frissonner.

« Désolé de t'avoir déçu cher Rose. Il est sûr que tu n'aurais jamais fait preuve d'un tel contrôle dans pareille situation. » Lui répondit Edward sur un ton acide.

Rosalie grimaça.

« C'est sûr, que moi, je sais défendre ce qui m'appartient… de manière définitive. »

Emmet lui caressa tendrement le bras.

« Allez, arrêter tout les deux. Viens Rose, retournons en cours.»

« C'est toujours mieux qu'ici ! » Cracha-t-elle.

« A plus ! » Nous chuchota Emmet avant de s'éloigner avec Rosalie, à son bras.

« Quelle poison. » Murmura Edward.

Alice vit ma mine interloquée, elle se rapprocha et posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

« C'était juste de la provoc' Bella, rien de plus. Elle n'a jamais souhaité que cela se termine mal. » M'expliqua t'elle.

J'expirais lentement, dissimulant au mieux le malaise que j'avais ressenti durant quelques secondes. J'avais encore du chemin à faire pour me familiariser avec le sens de l'humour de Rosalie.

«Elle est très susceptible, et elle n'a tout simplement pas supporté qu'Edward lui dicte sa conduite, c'est tout. »

« Hum, j'ai intérêt à me souvenir qu'elle est du genre soupe au lait.» Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Alice et Edward rirent ensemble.

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est une vieille querelle entre elle et moi, Bella.» Me rassura Edward.

«Oui, Rose l'a toujours eu dans le nez ! Elle n'est pas aussi méchante qu'elle veut bien le laisser croire.» Piaffa Alice.

Vraiment ?

Bien, au moins, ce n'était pas moi la raison de son animosité.

Mon regard attrapa soudain la table de Mike et je croisais le regard courroucé de Jessica.

Super ! Nul doute qu'elle en voulait à Edward (et par ricochet : à moi aussi) d'avoir malmené son Mike.

Angéla étaient à leur table, et quelque chose dans son expression me dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'air mécontent du châtiment infligé à ce pauvre Mike. Sa compréhension égailla mon humeur, et je lui adressais un petit sourire de connivence, qu'elle me rendit après s'être assurée que Jessica ne la regardait pas.

Au moins une qui ne détestait pas Edward.

« Je suis désolée que Jessica soit aussi fâchée contre toi. Tu n'y es pour rien, mais son esprit est bien trop étroit pour faire la part des choses. » Me chuchota Edward dans mon dos.

Je me retournais vers lui et rencontrais son regard mélancolique, abritant une véritable meute de chiens battus…A croire qu'Alice lui avait donné des cours.

Celle-ci étouffa un rire, la main sur sa bouche.

« Il est aussi bon que moi à ce jeu là. » Me confirma-t-elle, en écho à mes pensées.

Effectivement je ne résistais guère longtemps à son air apitoyé et me retint à mon tour de rire en secouant la tête.

Edward prit ma main et embrassa le bout de mes doigts.

« Merci pour ton indulgence. Je suis désolé si je t'ai déplu, mais je ne pouvais plus endurer ses pensées lubriques. Je ne pouvais plus. » Murmura-t-il.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, car pour être franche, moi aussi, si j'avais la faculté d'entendre sans cesse les fantasmes des filles qui craquaient pour lui (et elles étaient nombreuses !), je n'aurais pas eu la force d'endurer ces agressions mentales !

« Il l'a bien cherché… » Admis-je dans un petit sourire.

Edward parut soulagé.

« Par contre, quelque chose que tu lui as dit, m'a vraiment surprise. »

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

« Ta dernière menace. Tu as voulu aider Jessica, donc tu éprouves bien un peu de compassion pour elle, avoue-le. » Le taquinais-je.

Il me sourit et se pencha à mon oreille.

« Non, c'est ta bonté qui a déteint sur moi. Je suis toujours aussi égoïste.» Me murmura-t-il.

« Menteur.» Lui répondis-je.

« Aussi..mais pour la bonne cause. »

Je laissais échapper un rire.

« Bien » Fit Alice en se levant.

« Il vous reste encore cinq heures de cours les tourtereaux, alors soyez sage ! Et…Contrôle tes mains baladeuses Bella, mon frère est plus vulnérable que tu ne le penses ! »

Mes joues s'empourprèrent pleinement cette fois, Edward grogna doucement sur elle.

« Oui, moi aussi je t'adore ! » Lui lança-t-elle en partant.

J'entendis Edward soupirer.

« Il n'existe pas de créature aussi horripilante sur terre ! »

Alice était déjà à l'autre bout de la salle, mais elle se retourna brusquement et lui tira la langue.

L'atmosphère s'était largement détendue depuis le départ de Rosalie, et je me laissais aller à rire franchement à la riposte infantile d'Alice.

Edward se rapprocha, et sans que je m'y attende, il m'embrassa délicatement.

« J'aime t'entendre rire.. » Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Seigneur, comment le timbre de sa voix pouvait-il prendre une inflexion aussi sexy par moment ?

« Et moi je t'aime tout court.. »

Ses yeux s'allumèrent, et je sentis la brûlure de son regard planté dans le mieux. Mon corps et mon cœur frémirent de désir.

Mais dans un soupir contrarié, il s'éloigna avant de dépasser ses limites.

Déprimé, je regardais vaguement le contenu de mon plateau.

« Heureusement qu'il me reste la nourriture. » Soupirais-je en piochant un dessert.

Je mordais voracement dans ce qui ressemblait de loin à un chou à la crème…qui s'avéra, à ma grande surprise, délicieux. Ce gout inattendu sur mon palais exila brièvement ma frustration, et me procura quelques secondes d'évasion et de bien être. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux savourer cette parenthèse sucrée bienvenue.

Je ré-ouvrais mes yeux, Edward leva un sourcil amusé.

Je continuais à engloutir l'excellente pâtisserie, et avec le peu d'élégance dont je faisais preuve à la tache, une noisette de crème atterrit sur mon nez. Sur le point de l'essuyer d'un revers de main, Edward interrompit mon geste, interceptant délicatement mon poignet.

Je le questionnais du regard puis mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine, lorsque je vis son doigt récolter la crème sur mon nez, puis glissait sensuellement jusqu'à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je sentis mon cœur s'affolait dans ma poitrine. Il recueillit à nouveau un peu de crème égarée au coin de ma bouche…Puis il porta son doigt crémeux entre ses lèvres. Son nez se plissa et il eut une demi-grimace de dégout. Puis le bout de sa langue apparut et emporta les dernières traces de crème sur ses lèvres.

Je restais médusée, mais son geste insolite et sensuel fit palpiter chacune de mes cellules nerveuses…Ne parlons même pas de mes hormones !

« Hum, j'étais juste curieux. » Fit-il, amusé.

Mon cœur n'allait surement pas tenir la distance à ce rythme.

J'eus un rire nerveux.

« Mon cœur va flancher si tu continus. » Murmurais-je.

Un sourire coquin éclaira son visage d'archange.

« Excuse-moi. » Dit-il d'une voix sincère.

« L'espace d'une seconde, je t'ai envié cette félicité que tu sembles éprouver lorsque tu consommes certains mets. »

J'aurais voulu lui rétorquer que ce genre de félicité ne valait certainement pas celle que j'éprouvais lorsqu'il me faisait l'amour, mais je m'en abstins en me mordillant les lèvres.

Parler de ses performances, était la dernière chose à faire en l'état actuel des choses.

Au lieu de cela, je me contentais de terminer- avec moins d'empressement- mon dessert, évitant scrupuleusement ses yeux gourmands.

La cafeteria se vidait autour de nous, il était bientôt 13 heures.

« Il faut repartir en cours. »

Edward hocha la tête. Il se leva, porta nos plateaux au point de collecte puis revint à mes côtés, me tendant cordialement son bras, comme si j'étais la cavalière d'un bal antique.

Oui il possédait indéniablement des manières d'un autre temps…mais j'aimais ça.

Passionnément.

Je repensais alors à ce qu'avait affirmé Emmet tout à l'heure, et je souris en pensant que ce côté vieux jeu d'Edward, ne l'empêchait en aucun cas de se _lâcher_, pour reprendre ses propres termes, et qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de mon aide pour ça. Oui, il était divin en la matière, vieux jeu ou non…

Sentant mes joues rougirent à nouveau, je balayais ce genre de pensées..Trop dangereuses dans mon état.

Nous quittâmes la cafeteria. J'ignorais en chemin les quelques regards hostiles envers Edward, en particulier celui de Jessica. Cela m'était égal. J'étais simplement heureuse de passer les deux prochaines heures avec Edward. Et même si il nous était difficile d'être ensemble, torturés tous les deux par notre désir mutuel, cela restait, dans tous les cas, préférable à la séparation.

Je resserrais son bras, le voulant d'avantage près de moi, je voulais profiter au maximum de sa présence durant ces dernières semaines.

Ignorant, une fois transformée, comment je réagirais, c'était peut être mes derniers moments avec lui… avant de connaitre une stabilité suffisante pour le désirer à nouveau.

Actuellement, sa simple proximité suffisait à attiser mon désir, c'était assez surprenant. Je repensais encore à mon désir incessant et vertigineux.

Soudain, je m'arrêtais brusquement.

« Qui a-t-il ? » Me demanda Edward.

« Chut ! Je réfléchis. » Lui répondis-je, en agitant la main.

J'étais en proie à une soudaine révélation.

Alice avait prétendu qu'il était naturel qu'un jeune couple amoureux ait tout le temps envie de faire l'amour, mais nous, c'était au-delà de la normalité. Je n'avais pas vraiment de points de comparaison, mais je le savais, je le sentais au fond de moi.

Et cette dernière constatation fit surgir une nouvelle théorie complètement folle dans mon cerveau surchauffé : peut être que ce désir si puissant, si absolu qui nous liait tous les deux, peut être que cette attirance exacerbé était apparus dans un but bien précis. Cette attraction singulière pourrait bien persisterait en moi, une fois transformée. C'était là sa véritable fonction !

Oui, si le désir, ou seulement un fragment de désir subsistait en moi… je n'aurais peut être pas à attendre des années avant de retrouver mes émotions charnelles. Qui ou quoi dans le ciel ne pouvait pas être si cruel sans une bonne raison !

Et si, tel était le cas, j'envisageais d'un nouvel œil notre condamnation à l'abstinence..Oui, si, par miracle, j'avais raison, le sacrifice en valait vraiment la peine !

« C'est çà… » Chuchotais-je à moi-même. « C'est forcément ça… » Tentais-je de me convaincre.

J'avais besoin de me raccrocher à cette explication mystique, désespérément…Et si j'avais raison, notre peine nous contraignant à l'abstinence, me parut moins douloureuse à accepter et à supporter. C'était un petit sacrifice à endurer si au bout du compte j'avais la chance inespérée de retrouver une partie de mes émotions humaines, pour celui qui partagerait ma nouvelle vie.

Cette hypothèse me transporta de joie, et dans mon élan d'espérance, j'embrassais Edward sur la joue.

« Aurais-je la chance de partager la raison de ce soudain élan de joie ? »

Un sourire d'illuminée tendit mes lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles et je secouais la tête dans la négative.

J'avais peur de le formuler à haute voix, peur qu'Edward n'adhère pas à ma folle théorie et qu'il réduise à néant, mon faible espoir.

Il me regarda, sourcils levés et un sourire interloqué aux lèvres.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire ce qui te rend si joyeuse ? »

Je secouais à nouveau la tête.

« Pas encore.. »

Ses yeux brillèrent de curiosité. il me considéra un moment, puis m'adressa un sourire espiègle.

« Une nouvelle fois, je donnerais tout pour entendre ce qu'a bien put mijoter ton cerveau atypique...»

« Je te le confierai bientôt…Si je ne me suis pas trompée… »

Il me serra contre lui par la taille.

« Tu attises ma curiosité…Dit le moi… »

Je dus lutter pour ne pas craquer, tant sa voix se fit enjôleuse.

Je m'esquivais de son étreinte avant de flancher.

« Tu devras entendre.. »

Il soupira dans un sourire.

« _Vilaine sorcière_…» Chuchota-t-il.

Je lui rendis son sourire fripon, serrant sa main, le cœur remplie d'un nouvel espoir...

TBC…

* * *

**Voilà, voilà…Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé…..**

**A très bientôt, et merci encore pour votre fidélité !**

.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour à tous ! Bon je crois que j'ai réussi à diminuer –un tout petit peu- mon intervalle entre deux post cette fois !

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai un peu modifié l'idée première que j'avais en tête pour ce chapitre…J'ai pensé à votre terrible manque de lemon…et j'ai remanié le fil de mon histoire pour combler un peu votre appétit…lol

J'espère que cela vous fera patienter jusqu'à un vrai, un pur chapitre lemon.

**Encore un ENORME MERCI pour votre soutien infaillible !**

**Toutes ces reviews m'ont donné une folle énergie ! **

**Continuer !**

**Encore ! Encore !**

**Un p'tit coucou aux nouvelles venues…Encore timides….;-) Un ptit mot suffit, vous savez...  
**

Merci à vous : ( dans le désordre..)

aliecullen4ever, Grazie, Maielle, Ironique, petitlutin, maho, AnZeLe42100, Nienna-lo, sabrina, Letmesign23, vavounette, louise malone, SNT59, lydie, Caro30, petitefilledusud, schaeffer, oliveronica cullen massen, haylin25, AuroreAthena, Audreii-x3, 1christelle1, PatiewSnow, LettyM, Alex-twilight, Tali-ange, laura, chriwyatt, emy299, lapiaf83, xalexeex25, mel031, marion, PrincetonGirl818, Nany1980, Ally1915, aude77, Galswinthe, hp-drago, chouchoumag, emilie, Lenerol, 100%Edward+Bella, juliette, pffft, veronika crepuscule, asterie, hana, marie269, Lemon-fanfiction, saeko, Maru-chan8, bellardtwilight, grigrise, Pata, Anais, aelita48, ludy, Marina-Malefoy, angelique94, Catherine, cassandra, PrincetonGirl818, julie, sandrine, anais, davida, hana, asterie, Letmesign23..

Désolé si j'ai oublié certains d'entre vous...Mais soyez sûr que vos commentaires me vont droit au cœur !

(Un coucou spécial à la Prêtresse du Lemon, Cindy Placide, la plus fervente de mes lectrices et une auteur de talent, dont chaque review fait disjoncter mon ordi ! lol Et qui me donne du baume au cœur pour continuer, dans les moments de doute et de fatigue ! Merci encore à toi ! )

Bonne lecture à tous...

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Transe.

La journée était enfin finie...Et elle se terminait sur des meilleurs augures.

Toute l'après midi, je n'avais cessé d'analyser ma théorie encore et encore…Dans tous les sens…Et mon humeur s'était égayée, au fur et à mesure, que mon espoir d'avoir vu juste, s'était conforté dans mon esprit.

Cette nouvelle conviction m'avait insufflé un regain d'énergie pour affronter notre situation. Edward était plusieurs fois revenu à la charge pour tenter de percer le secret de ce nouvel entrain. Mais j'avais à chaque fois esquivé ses questions, j'avais trop peur que son scepticisme ne brise mon faible espoir.

Mais malgré cette allégresse réconfortante (pour mon esprit, pas pour mon corps, hélas..), j'étais contente de quitter enfin le lycée.

Toute la journée, plongée dans mes interminables heures de réflexion, j'avais réussi à ne pas me laisser gagner par la plupart des commérages et des regards fuyants, mais l'effort s'était révélé éprouvant.

J'avais hâte de retrouver le calme et la quiétude de ma chambre, seule avec Edward, j'aspirais à partager sa sérénité dans un lieu sur et apaisant.

Juste lui et moi.

Avant de monter dans la voiture d'Edward, Alice avait surgit de nulle part et nous avait félicité pour notre conduite… et encouragé à persévérer dans cette voie.

Aucun débordement n'avait eu lieu. (A ma grande surprise, vu le désir qui nous saisissaient tous les deux, à chaque fois que nos corps s'effleuraient accidentellement.)

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Rosalie (qui faisait toujours la tête), adossée contre la monstrueuse voiture d'Emmet, j'aperçus celui-ci hocher subtilement la tête en direction d'Edward.

Reflétant toujours les usages d'une époque révolu, Edward m'ouvrit la portière. Je le remerciais, oubliant les papillons qui s'agitèrent dans mon ventre, et m'installais sur le siège. Il prit à son tour place derrière le volant et démarra. Le temps était à l'orage, d'ailleurs une pluie fine se mit à crépiter sur le pare brise. Contre toute attente, je m'étais habituée à cette musique maussade…La trouvant même apaisante parfois.

Edward avait allumé le poste-radio et une douce symphonie emplit l'habitacle.

Je soupirais doucement, heureuse de ce moment de tranquillité.

« Emmet t'a adressé un signe d'assentiment, de quoi s'agissait-il ? » Demandais-je, après un moment.

Edward sourit en arquant un sourcil, apparemment étonné que j'ai pu capter ce détail.

« Côtoyer une famille de vampires affine mon sens de l'observation.» Lui signifiais-je dans une petite moue rusée.

Son sourire admiratif s'agrandit.

« Emmet me confirmait qu'il n'avait pas oublié ce que je lui ai demandé plus tôt ce matin. »

« Oh.. »

Comment avais-je pu oublier ?

Il m'avait effectivement annoncé qu'il irait chasser en fin d'après midi, et qu'Emmet veillerais sur moi pendant son absence.

Je l'observais avec attention : Les halos sombres sous ses yeux étaient bien plus prononcés que ce matin, et son teint ivoirin était plus terne que d'habitude (la différence était surement imperceptible pour les gens, pas pour moi.) Il avait cruellement besoin de se nourrir. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer la douleur de sa soif, aggravée par ma présence.

« Je vais bien. » Me rassura-t-il en laissant glisser le revers de sa main sur ma joue.

Parfois, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il parvenait à lire en moi.

« Quant vas-tu chasser ? »

« Au crépuscule. »

Je clignais des yeux, étonnée.

« Pourquoi attendre la tombée de la nuit ? Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

« Pour laisser à Emmet et les autres, le temps nécessaire pour patrouiller sur un périmètre suffisamment étendu. » Me dit-il après une petite pause.

« C'est ridicule, tu vas souffrir inutilement plusieurs heures, si…les Keltar décidaient de revenir, Alice le verrait. »

Son regard noir resta rivé sur la route.

« Je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Alice a aussi ses failles parfois.»

« Et moi je ne veux pas que tu souffres d'avantage. »

« J'ai connu pire, ne t'en fais pas. Ta sécurité prime avant tout. » Me rétorqua-t-il aussi sec.

Je sus qu'essayer de le résonner était peine perdue. Il ne changerait pas d'avis, je laissais donc tomber, à contre cœur.

Nous arrivâmes chez moi. Charlie était reparti en service, sa voiture n'était plus là.

Edward se gara, j'allais sortir, lorsque soudain, je sentie distinctement sa tension.

Immobile, ses yeux fixèrent intensément les sous-bois de l'autre côté de la route.

Je scrutais tout aussi attentivement les alentours feuillus et sombres, mais je ne distinguais rien.

« Jacob est ici. » Lâcha-t-il, tendu.

Mon cœur sursauta et malgré la colère que Jake m'avait inspirée ces derniers jours, mes lèvres ne purent s'empêcher de s'incurver dans un sourire.

Il avait enfin décidé de venir me parler. Avait-il enfin digérer mon union avec Edward ?

Surement, sinon il ne serait pas ici.

Mon cœur se serra d'espérance. J'avais hâte de le retrouver, car mon ami me manquait…Péniblement.

Son rire me manquait, son insouciance me manquait…même sa grossièreté me manquait !.

J'attrapais la poignée lorsque la main froide d'Edward suspendu mon mouvement.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

« Je dois lui parler Edward. »

« Je sais. Et je ne souhaite pas t'en empêcher » Dit-il tristement.

Je ne comprenais pas. Je balayais furtivement les fourrés, pourquoi Jake se montrait-il pas ?

« Qui a t'il ? » Lui demandais-je, anxieuse.

Son regard s'attrista un peu plus.

« Il ne veut toujours pas te parler. Il est toujours en plein désarroi…asphyxié de rage. »

Je clignais rapidement des yeux, retenant des larmes menaçantes.

« Je suis désolé » Souffla Edward.

Je frottais mes yeux pleurnichards d'un revers de main, fâchée.

« Pourquoi est il venu jusqu'ici, s'il ne souhaite pas me parler ? » Demandais-je durement.

« Il voulait te voir, être sûr que tu allais bien. Il s'inquiète pour toi, lui aussi redoute la menace des Keltars . (Il prit ma main dans la sienne) Une partie de lui voudrait te rejoindre, mais il ne fait pas confiance à ses émotions. Il craint ses réactions. »

Soudain, des buissons tressaillirent tout prêt de la route, et des yeux luisants tranchèrent l'obscurité boisée. Deux immenses yeux féroces et tristes à la fois, qui s'accrochèrent directement aux miens.

Ma gorge se serra et j'avalais péniblement.

« Il me déteste à ce point ? » Demandais-je d'une voix nouée.

Edward resserra ma main.

« Il ne te déteste pas Bella. Pour lui… » Il s'interrompit.

« Dit moi. » Lui entonnais-je, le regard toujours rivé sur Jake. Comme hypnotisée.

« Il y a encore quelques jours, il conservait l'espoir que tu changes d'avis, que tu changes de choix de vie. Mais lorsqu'il a su que nous…que tu t'étais donnée à moi, cela lui a ôté tout ses espoirs. C'est la véritable la raison de sa colère. »

Une larme roula finalement sur ma joue.

Edward l'effaça tendrement. Au même instant, les yeux du loup disparurent, et un hululement déchirant résonna à travers la forêt dense.

Je sortis précipitamment de la voiture.

« JAKE ! » Hurlais-je, espérant qu'il revienne.

« JAKE ! JAKE ! »

Mes suppliques sombrèrent dans le silence. Seul le sifflement glacial du vent me fit écho.

Les mains d'Edward enlacèrent ma taille.

« Sa colère va se tarir. Tu retrouveras bientôt son amitié.» Dit-il tout bas.

L'avait-il lu dans ses pensées, ou n'étaient-ce que de simples paroles réconfortantes ? Je n'osais le lui demandais.

Je lui avais brisé le cœur. La pire souffrance que l'on pouvait infliger à quelqu'un.

A Jacob. A mon meilleur ami.

Je me retournais me réfugier dans les bras d'Edward, luttant contre ces satanées larmes.

Je reniflais contre lui, tentant de réprimer mes pleurs, me haïssant, d'une part, d'étaler à nouveau en présence d'Edward mes sentiments pour Jacob, d'autre part, de faire endurer une telle déception à Jacob…Un tel mal.

Edward avait raison, je devais être patiente, je savais, par ma douloureuse expérience, qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour en guérir…Qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour qu'il revienne vers moi.

Mais rien ne pouvait me garantir qu'il y parviendrait…Car lorsque j'étais au plus mal, c'était lui, mon précieux ami, qui m'avait permis de garder la tête hors de l'eau…Mais, pour lui, qui tiendrait ce rôle ? Qui allait l'aider à surpasser sa peine ?

Les larmes continuaient d'inonder mes joues malgré moi, et la pensée qu'il me restait si peu de temps avant de quitter ce monde aggrava mon trouble, car je ne voulais pas me transformer sans lui avoir parlé au moins une dernière fois. Il fallait qu'il entende mes excuses, mes adieux…

Edward se redressa et repoussa de mes joues, mes cheveux humides.

« Il n'est plus là.. » Dit-il doucement.

« Viens, rentrons. Tu vas prendre froid. »

J'avais oublié la pluie. Je ne la sentais plus.

Comme un robot, je le laissais me guider. Il prit ma main et m'invita à avancer dans l'allée. Comme un robot, je marchais à ses côtés jusqu'à la maison. J'essayais de tout mon être de me faire violence pour refermer le chapitre Jacob devant Edward. Pourtant, malgré mes efforts, au moment de franchir la porte d'entrée, mon cœur lourd me fit me retourner pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers les sous bois…Espérant croiser à nouveau son regard.

Mais hélas, rien ne luisait dans les fourrés…rien ne transpercer la brume naissante, fantomatique… lugubre.

« _Donne-lui du temps_ » s'entêta de clamer la petite voix dans ma tête. « _Donne-lui du temps…_ »

Laissant échapper un soupir las, j'entrais dans la maison. Une solution me vint à l'esprit et je me mis à prier intérieurement que Jacob soit imprégné, comme Sam et les autres. C'était la seule voie qui lui permettrait d'oublier sa douleur. D'être enfin heureux, comme il le méritait tant. J'envoyais un flot de prières à je ne sais qui, je ne sais quoi, pour qu'il rencontre enfin la compagne qui lui était destiné.

Pour l'instant, c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour lui.

Prier.

Je traversais le couloir d'un pas lent et abattu, et déposais négligemment mes affaires sur la table de la cuisine. Charlie avait laissé une note sur la porte du réfrigérateur. (Mon père n'avait toujours pas assimilé le concept des sms..)

_« J'ai dû repartir à Neilton, je rentrerais pour le diner. _

_Charlie. »_

Mon nœud au ventre s'éveilla brusquement, le rappel de cette macabre affaire fit resurgir la peur et prit le dessus sur mon chagrin pour Jacob.

J'étais toujours aussi certaine de l'identité des meurtriers. Ils étaient peut être encore là bas et je craignais pour la sécurité de Charlie.

Je décrochais le petit morceau de feuille, Edward, dans mon dos, avait certainement lu par-dessus mon épaule. Je voulais en savoir plus sur cette histoire.

« Depuis quant savez vous que les Keltars sont encore ici ? » Murmurais-je sans me retourner vers lui, d'une voix innocente.

« Alice a eut une première vision la nuit dernière. »

« Qu'a-t-elle vu ? »

Je m'affairais négligemment à ranger les quelques couverts et assiettes présent dans l'égouttoir, l'air de rien.

« Elle les a aperçu aux abords de la frontière nord de la réserve. L'un d'entre eux – paraissait mal en point.»

Je pivotais sur mes pieds, lui faisant face.

« Comment ça ? »

« Alice n'avait pas plus de détails. Mais Carlisle a parlé à Sam tôt ce matin. Il a apprit que Jared et Paul s'étaient heurtés au clan alors qu'ils achevaient leur patrouille. »

« Ont-ils été blessé ? » Demandai-je aussitôt, un frisson me traversant l'échine.

Il me regarda avec bienveillance, il savait que je m'inquiétais pour Jacob…pour la meute.

Il secoua doucement la tête dans la négative.

Je fermais brièvement les yeux, soulagée.

« Ce sont eux qui ont réussi à blesser l'un de ces monstres. Comme l'avait indiqué, la vision floue d'Alice. Mais ils ont réussi à prendre la fuite. Tous les trois. Depuis Alice scrute leur déplacement.»

« Où se trouvent-ils à présent ? »

Il fit une grimace, et je sus que ma question le dérangeait.

« Tu as évoqué un première vision..Quelle était la deuxième ? » Insistais-je.

Il soupira avant de me répondre.

« Alice n'est pas sûr…Elle les a vu aux abords d'une ville…Et..elle…croit avoir reconnu la ville de Neilton. » Lâcha t'il à contre cœur.

Le nœud glacé dans mon estomac sembla me frapper et je ravalais le goût de la bile qui remonta dans ma gorge.

Mon intuition était juste.

«Ce sont eux qui ont.. » Je ne parvins pas à finir ma phrase.

Je clignais plusieurs fois les paupières pour ravaler les larmes qui jaillirent dans mes yeux.

Je connaissais déjà la réponse à ma question avortée, mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche.

Je réussis à me ressaisir.

« Ce sont eux qui ont tués ces trois personnes, n'est-ce-pas ? » Repris-je, le ventre noué.

Crispé, Edward mit un instant avant de me répondre.

« Nous n'en n'avons pas la preuve formelle…Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'aller relever leur éventuelles odeurs sur place, ils pourraient nous repérer et se méfier…Mais..Oui, nous pensons que ce sont eux.» Admit-il finalement.

Je fermais les yeux, retenant des nouvelles larmes.

« Je le savais, je l'ai su dès l'instant que Charlie en a parlé… » Murmurais-je faiblement.

Aussi horrible que cela puisse paraitre, un poids sembla mettre ôté. Le poids de cette pénible et oppressante intuition qui s'était incrusté en moi dès la première seconde…Mais le chagrin m'envahit, et je fus soudain assaillie par un flot de pensées torturées à l'encontre de ces malheureux anonymes, de leur vie, de leurs mort atroce, de leurs destin brisées…de la peine brutale infligée à leurs familles, à leurs amis…

« Je suis navré Bella.. Je te promets que lorsque tu ne courras plus aucuns risques, je les retrouverais et ils ne prendront plus aucunes vies innocentes. »

Je tressaillis à ses mots, et le fixais avec effroi et colère, refoulant mon affliction.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Faillis-je m'étrangler.

« Je ne les laisserais pas repartir, pas après ce qu'ils t'on fait subir. » M'expliqua-t-il d'une voix implacable.

Ma peur et ma colère redoubla.

« Je ne veux pas que tu affrontes ces montres ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé..ou pire.»

« Je ne serais pas seul. Emmet et Jasper m'accompagneront.»

« C'est pareil ! Ils sont puissants, ils sont immenses, ils…ils..» Je m'alarmais à nouveau.

Edward prit ma main et la serra tendrement, je tremblais comme une feuille.

« Chut…Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Ne me dit pas de ne pas m'inquiéter ! Je ne veux pas que tu les pourchasses..Je..Promet-moi que tu ne le feras pas ! »

« Je ne peux pas. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix douce, mais emplie d'une détermination froide et inflexible.

Et je reconnaissais son regard actuel : sa décision était prise, et rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Il ne me restait alors qu'une seule voie.

« Alors je viendrais avec toi ! » Affirmais-je en essayant de me grandir.

« Il en est hors de question ! » Contra-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

Cette réaction autoritaire (qui, je le savais, n'était qu'une réaction protectrice de sa part) me déplut, et ne fit que renforcer ma détermination.

« Je viendrais ! » Répétais-je en ridant le front.

« NON ! » Rugit-il.

La violence de sa réaction m'incita plus encore à résister.

« Pourquoi ? Je serais comme toi. Non, je serais même plus forte que toi, plus forte qu'Emmet, c'est toi qui me l'a dit. Mon aide te sera précieuse. » Répliquais-je vivement.

Il contint sa colère dans son souffle.

« Ils t'ont fait souffrir, une fois de trop, je ne permettrais pas que tu les rencontres à nouveau. Et puis, ta force de nouveau-né ne fera pas tout. La seule force brute contre de tels adversaires ne suffira pas pour les battre. Ils ont des siècles d'expériences en matière de combat, Bella. »

« Tu m'apprendras. »

« NON ! » Reprit-il avec force.

« Ta réaction est grotesque et surtout machiste ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Mon seul souhait est de protéger la seule chose fondamentale dans ma vie : toi. »

Sa réponse sortit comme une caresse, et je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure de hargne, pour ce coup bas.

« Ces gens ont été massacrés par ma faute ! J'ai, moi aussi, le devoir d'arrêter leurs meurtriers ! » Repris-je avec virulence.

Son visage tressaillit de stupeur, et il resta bouche bée.

La seconde suivante, il m'empoigna brusquement les épaules.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ! Enlève-toi ça de la tête Bella ! Tu n'es pour rien dans ce drame- »

« Si ! » Le coupais-je. « S'ils ne m'avaient pas croisés, ils auraient poursuivis leur route et ces trois jeunes seraient encore en vie ! » Ma voix s'égara dans la détresse.

« Si je n'av-»

Edward m'enlaça brutalement pour m'interrompre. J'essayais de me soustraire à l'étau de ses bras mais il n'y eut rien à faire, Edward ne desserra pas son étreinte, et au bout de quelques minutes d'une lutte perdue d'avance…J'abandonnais ma révolte et me laisser aller contre lui…Extenuée…Je ne retins plus mes larmes et les laissa doucement couler sur mon visage.

Encore.

« Eux ou trois autres malheureux, Bella, c'était inéducable…Qu'ils t'aient ou non rencontrés. Ce sont des tueurs impitoyables, tu n'y es pour rien, je te l'assure. Tu n'es pas responsable mon amour…. » Murmura t'il dans mes cheveux.

Ces paroles auraient du m'apporter un certain réconfort, pourtant, il n'en fut rien, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir responsable du triste et horrible sort que ces jeunes inconnus avaient connus. Je connaissais la peur qu'ils avaient ressentis…Je me rappelais ma propre peur lorsque j'avais été à la merci de James, lorsque j'avais cru vivre mes derniers instants.

Mais eux n'avaient pas eu la même chance que moi.

Mes yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, Edward me pressa tendrement contre lui, ses bras protecteurs enlaçant d'avantage mes frêles épaules. Il étouffa ma protestation et mes pleurs contre son torse.

« Arrête de t'accabler Bella, Je t'en supplie. » Répéta-t-il d'une voix meurtrie.

Il me releva le menton d'un doigt.

« Un seul torturé dans notre couple suffit amplement...Et c'est à moi que revient ce rôle d'habitude.»

Je reniflais faiblement, il essuya délicatement mes joues humides.

« Je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir. » Murmura-t-il, en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je nichais mon visage dans son cou. Il accentua son étreinte, ses doigts froids et satinés tentant de masser ma nuque nouée par mes émotions.

« J'aurais souhaité une autre vie pour toi Bella. Tu n'aurais pas dû connaitre toutes les atrocités de mon monde.. » Souffla-t-il, la voix emplie de remords.

Je l'étreignais de toutes mes forces, mon visage plaqué contre son torse.

« Et moi je n'aurais jamais souhaité une autre vie que celle d'être avec toi. » Lui répondis-je clairement, exhortant ma voix à ne pas trembler.

Il n'ajouta rien, mais je devinais ses pensées sombres. Mes dernières semaines en tant qu'humaines ne se déroulaient certainement pas comme il l'aurait souhaité pour moi.

Je levais la tête, me hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour joindre doucement mes lèvres au siennes.

Il répondit tendrement à mon baiser puis se retira lentement, le regard mélancolique.

« Promet moi de ne pas les poursuivre.. » Murmurais-je d'un ton suppliant contre ses lèvres.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas. Mon esprit n'oubliera jamais les répugnantes pensées qu'ils ont eu envers toi ( il grinça des dents) Je n'oublierais jamais la douleur, la peur qu'ils t'ont infligé. Je suis désolé Bella, mais tout en moi réclame la vengeance, et je ne peux,-ne veux- pas m'y soustraire. Je ne suis pas humain, je suis soumis à d'autres forces. Sombres et puissantes. » Dit-il tout bas, sur un ton de complainte.

Malgré les circonstances, son amour pour moi se dévoilait dans toute sa splendeur.

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et posais mon front contre le sien.

« Alors, promet moi de me laisser venir avec toi. » Murmurais-je.

« Il en est hors de question. » Soupira t-il.

Il s'obstinait à rejeter mon appui… et il osait affirmer que, de nous deux, c'était moi la plus têtue ! Quelle blague !

Ma colère resurgit immédiatement. Je la préférais d'ailleurs au chagrin et à la culpabilité.

Irrité par son attitude, je quittais brutalement ses bras et m'éloigna, loin de lui. (Son contact avait tendance à m'ôter trop facilement mes moyens).

A bonne distance, je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, et le fixait-tant bien que mal- d'un regard noir, désapprobateur.

« Sois raisonnable.» Me dit il, plus calmement.

« Je te retourne le conseil. » ( Il fronça les sourcils)

« Je ne peux pas te faire abandonner ton projet de traque, alors je trouve une autre alternative. »

« Te mettre en danger n'est pas _une bonne alternative_ ! » Répliqua t'il, mécontent.

« De toute manière, que tu le veuille ou non, tu ne pourras pas m'y empêcher. »

Il resta muet mais ses mâchoires se crispèrent face à ma propre obstination.

« Tu ne peux pas me demander de rester à l'arrière quand, toi, tu prendras des risques. Je suis toujours une humaine, mais bientôt cela ne sera plus le cas…Et cela changera tout. Tu dois commencer à m'imaginer autrement qu'une fragile et faible humaine. » Enchainais-je d'une voix solide.

Son irritation progressait à vue d'œil, mais il savait pertinemment que j'avais raison.

« Si tu m'apprend à me battre, ma force deviendra un véritable atout. Je vous serez d'une aide précieuse…Voire essentielle.»

J'étais en plein monologue, mes arguments se heurtaient contre son mutisme pesant…Qui avait le don de m'agacer prodigieusement. Peut être qu'un peu de provocation en viendrait à bout.

Je m'éloignais indolemment.

« Bien comme tu veux…Je suis certaine qu'Emmet sera ravi de m'initier aux rudiments du combat. Et à ce que je sais, il apprécie particulièrement le corps à corps.»

Je me retournais juste à temps pour voir ses yeux s'agrandir, ses prunelles traversées d'une lueur sauvage. Son front se rida sous la colère et l'exaspération, et l'espace d'une seconde, je crus même entrevoir ses canines.

« Mais j'avoue que je préférerais un autre instructeur.. » Chuchotais-je.

Toujours muet comme une carpe, ses yeux circonspects et furieux me fixaient avec froideur...Et convoitise.

Je soutenais son regard intense sans broncher, j'étais bien décidée à ne pas flancher, j'étais décidée à gagner cette joute, coute que coute.

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais tu dois accepter le fait que je serais –enfin- en mesure de t'épauler. Nous prendrons les risques ensemble..ou pas du tout. Nous vaincrons ensemble, ou nous mourrons ensemble…qu'importe. Mais je ne resterais plus à l'écart…C'est non négociable. »

Je me sentis comme un tigre dont les griffes ne relâcheraient jamais sa proie. Le timbre de ma voix fut inflexible et ne laisser à Edward pas le moindre doute sur ma détermination.

Il resta muet, d'une immobilité presque menaçante. Les minutes passées…Et le silence de son refus devenait insupportable.

Je l'imitais, restant immobile et froide.

Finalement, au bout de ce qui me parut un siècle, il abdiqua dans un soupir résigné.

« _Merci._ » Soufflais-je du bout des lèvres, heureuse et soulagé. (Me retenant de justesse de taper dans mes mains pour proclamer ma victoire !)

Je le vis nettement retenir une grimace.

« Je sais, je suis une vrai tête de mule…Mais n'oublie pas que je t'aime.. » Lui soufflais-je pour le réconforter dans sa défaite.

Le coin de sa bouche s'étira cette fois dans un minuscule sourire.

Il soupira à nouveau, mais son souffle fut suave…Semblant emplie d'une forme d'adulation.

_« __Prenez le temps comme il vient, le vent comme il souffle, la femme comme elle est_… » Murmura t'il, comme pour lui-même.

Le timbre velouté de sa voix songeuse raviva l'effervescence de mes hormones désaxées.

Je remarquais soudain que, toutes traces de colère avaient désertés ses traits et ses yeux d'ébène brillaient maintenant d'un amour absolu. Un sourire fin fendit ses lèvres sensuelles, il s'approcha lentement, tout en puissance et en élégance.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres devant moi et me balaya d'un regard appréciateur, de haut en bas.

«_Quelle femme seras-tu demain..Ma future immortelle..?_ » Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Ces mots me procurèrent un plaisir indéfinissable. Je n'avais pas senti de remords dans sa voix, mais bel et bien de la fierté…Oui, il venait de m'imaginer en tant que vampire, et ses yeux avaient –furtivement- reflété une véritable liesse.

Il me prit la main et m'attira doucement contre lui, son autre main, balayant plusieurs mèches de cheveux indisciplinées derrière mon oreille. Aussi délicats furent-ils, ses gestes révélèrent une certaine possessivité à mon égard…Qui fit battre mon cœur plus fort. Trop fort.

Edward apposa sa main sur le haut de ma poitrine, là où cognait d'une manière si éloquente, mon cœur amoureux et sourit.

« Si tu es aussi….entière, aussi…indocile…aussi amoureuse..qu'aujourd'hui… (Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes) Mon désir pour toi n'aura pas de limites (sa vois se fit presque inaudible)..Et l'éternité ne suffira pas à l'apaiser... » Murmura t'il d'une voix envoutante.

Mon corps trembla, après la colère et le refus, c'étaient maintenant des émotions bien différentes qui avaient pris le dessus sur lui. J'assistais là, à une démonstration édifiante de l'humeur volatile des vampires (qu'Edward m'avait plusieurs évoqué).

Malgré leur noirceur abyssale, ses yeux s'étaient embrasés de cette lueur si familière, signature de son désir.

Ce changement brutal d'état fut réciproque. Son regard, le timbre de sa voix avaient suffit à raviver mon propre désir. Mes pensées se brouillèrent et rapidement, le chagrin, l'abattement, l'impuissance, la colère, l'obstination…Toutes ces émotions avaient disparu pour ne laisser place …qu'à l'Envie.

L'envie brulante, urgente.

L'envie inassouvie de l'autre. Et la tension qui régnait dans la pièce jusque là se mua brusquement en tension sexuelle. Totale, étouffante…Fatale.

L'air en était chargé, comme une pile, et vibrait au rythme de mon pouls anarchique.

Soudain, sa main, enfuie dans mes cheveux, me pressa contre sa bouche, avec un besoin tangible.

Mes bras crochetèrent automatiquement sa nuque, ses mains cendrèrent ma taille et me pressèrent d'avantage contre son torse dur.

Nos langues entrèrent tout de suite dans une danse survoltée, désespérée.. mais parfaite. Je resserrais mes bras pour m'arrimer plus profondément contre lui.

Il me plaqua soudain contre les placards de la cuisine, et un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa poitrine. Je me cambrais contre son bassin, mes doigts fourrageant sauvagement sa chevelure cuivré.

Il gémit à nouveau avant de décoller ses lèvres des miennes, pour s'attaquer à mon cou, me léchant et me mordillant sensuellement. Mes hormones ne firent qu'un tour, et mes mains agrippèrent sa nuque pour le plaquer contre ma peau.

« _B..ella_.. » Gémit il dans un souffle saccadé.

Sa voix si plaintive, si désireuse inonda chaque cellule de mon corps.

« _Ma..Bella_… »

Sa voix était une louange, un chant de pure sensualité, qui fit vibrer mon âme.

« Je te veux_._ » Gémit-il d'une voix brusquement dominatrice…Que j'affectionnais tant.

Je frissonnais en réponse et sa bouche se referma férocement sur la mienne en un baiser encore plus ardent que le précédent, qui contenait bel et bien des traces de désespoir.

Le contact de son corps était tout aussi ardent, et malgré la froideur de sa peau, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son désir. Mon bas ventre ne pouvait ignorait sa majestueuse érection, prisonnière de son pantalon, et le calvaire devenait atroce, car tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il soit en moi, profondément en moi.

La sonnerie de son portable retentit, mais elle me parut lointaine et malgré l'insistance de l'appelant, ni lui, ni moi n'interrompirent notre baiser brûlant. Le silence revint durant quelques secondes, puis la sonnerie retentit à nouveau, encore et encore. Le même scénario se rejoua plusieurs fois de suite. Finalement les appels cessèrent.

Nous savions pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'Alice, qu'elle avait voulu nous joindre pour nous faire reprendre raison…Mais il était trop tard, nous n'avions plus la volonté nécessaire pour mettre un terme à notre embrasement.

Tout nos effort de la journée étaient oubliés…

Je gémis à mon tour contre ses lèvres et ses mains, agrippées sur mes hanches, me serrèrent plus puissamment contre lui, écrasant mes seins contre son torse.

Le son tumultueux des battements de mon cœur résonnaient dans mes oreilles.

Mon corps ondula en demande, Edward frémit et gronda contre ma poitrine. Il me souleva brusquement, mes jambes se nouant instinctivement autour de sa taille. Il relâcha mes lèvres et l'air devint soudain irrespirable, saturé par la chaleur de notre désir.

Tremblante, j'essayais tant bien que mal de remplir mes poumons, mais j'eus le souffle coupé par une brusque rafale.

Mon esprit et ma vision se brouillèrent l'espace d'une seconde, et lorsque je refis surface, j'étais allongée sur mon lit, déchaussée, Edward torse nu en dessus de moi, un appétit encore plus violent illuminant ses iris.

Il était si beau que j'en avais mal.

« _Dieu, Bella_.. » Grogna-t-il en m'embrassant le ventre, qu'il avait exposé en repoussant mon-t-shirt.

Mes orteils se rétractèrent sous le plaisir et j'empoignais ses cheveux, l'exhortant à continuer.

Il se redressa et me retira mon haut avec une autorité retenue. Sans comprendre pourquoi, la fragile et difficile maitrise de son enthousiasme m'envoya des frissons de plaisirs dans les veines. Il fit ensuite glisser les bretelles de mon soutien gorge de chaque côté de mes épaules, y déposant au passage un baiser adorateur sur chacune d'elle, il passa ses mains dans mon dos, le dégrafa, puis me l'ôta délicatement. J'étais hypnotisée par le brasier qui luisait dans ses yeux, je fus d'ailleurs surprise que ma lingerie n'ai pas terminé en lambeaux, tant ses traits exprimaient l'urgence de notre union.

La respiration lourde, il me contemplait avec un ravissement sauvage, son souffle froid et haletant à quelques centimètres de ma peau fit dresser les pointes de mes seins, jusqu'à les rendre douloureux. Edward siffla de plaisir. Il se pencha et déposa une pluie de baisers sur ma poitrine, je laissais échapper un gémissement de délivrance, mon corps s'arquant pour plus d'attention, pour plus de contact. Ses mains se joignirent au délice de ses lèvres : ses paumes enveloppèrent mes seins avec une tendresse stupéfiante, au vue de l'urgence que je sentais dans ses doigts.

« _Edward_.. » Le priais-je.

Sa bouche divine se referma sur la pointe d'un sein, sa langue me cajolant avec délectation.

« Oui ! » Gémis-je, le souffle court.

Je voulais plus, je voulais tout, je le voulais en moi !

Sa bouche passait d'un sein à l'autre avec une dévotion et une passion sans pareille. Quelques fois, une pression plus aigue, moins contenue, de ses lèvres sur ma peau, laissaient paraitre son exigence charnelle.

Je n'aurais su expliquais à quel point j'aimais la façon dont il prenait le contrôle des opérations.

Mon bassin s'était naturellement mis à onduler sous son corps élancé, à demi-nu, et chacun de mes mouvements contre son membre emprisonné, était glorieusement accueillis par des gémissements et des grognements incroyablement sexys, qui, invariablement, déclenchaient en moi, des frissons incontrôlés, de la tête aux pieds.

« Je..ne.. peux …pas résister.. » Grogna t'il d'une voix hachée.

L'exigence et le besoin dans sa voix me firent trembler de désir. Un désir incroyable.

J'aurais du l'aider à résister…Il transgressait –nous transgressions- les règles adoptées pour ma sécurité.. Mais j'en étais incapable, j'étais devenu tout aussi prisonnière de mes désirs que lui, des siens.. Oui, je le voulais, je le voulais quoi qu'il m'en coute…

Il huma avidement ma peau, son nez glissant entre mes seins, il remonta lentement, implacablement, respirant toujours profondément contre ma chair, il s'étira en dessus de moi et plongea son visage extasié dans mes cheveux, laissant échapper un puissant râle de plaisir.

« _Mienne.._ » L'entendis-je grogner dans mes cheveux.

Il savourait mon arôme avec jubilation, et la manière dont son corps tout entier se raidissait de plaisir à cet acte, déchainèrent le flot de mes pensées torrides… et irraisonnées.

Je l'imaginais en moi, me faisant prodigieusement l'amour…Je l'imaginais libérer son instinct et sentir ses dents percer ma peau…Je l'imaginais le sentir exulter en s'abreuvant de son si précieux butin, si longtemps convoité…

Je savais pertinemment qu'un tel scénario était irréalisable, qu'il ne se déroulerait pas comme mon esprit surchauffé s'adonner à l'imaginer. La douleur, l'horrible souffrance de la mutation : voilà la réalité qui m'attendait…

Mais mes rêves - au final bien différent- prenaient toujours le dessus sur cet aspect… et avaient sur moi, le même effet qu'un puissant aphrodisiaque.

J'aurais juré qu'il venait d'entendre mes sulfureuses pensées, car c'est à ce moment précis qu'il repoussa mes cheveux, pour présenter mon cou, et que son regard félin s'accrocha à cette nouvelle parcelle de peau dévoilée. Mon cœur tressauta. Lentement il se pencha, et ses lèvres glacées, incurvées dans un sourire sensuel, se posèrent directement sur une veine saillante, qui abritait la course folle et brulante de mon sang. Il aspira doucement ma peau, un grognement profond fit délicieusement vibrer ses lèvres contre ma peau fiévreuse.

Comme ce matin en classe, je sentis la pression douce et mesurée de ses dents. Son grognement de plaisir s'amplifia au rythme de sa manœuvre périlleuse. Il déplaçait ses lèvres méthodiquement, sensuellement, le long de mon cou, aspirant, mordillant régulièrement ma peau , tandis que sa langue traçait encore et encore le trajet de ma veine, enveloppe si fragile qui abritait sa tentation interdite.

Il était assoiffé, nous jouions vraiment avec le feu, la situation pouvait déraper à tout moment. Mais je n'avais pas peur, bien au contraire, et mon corps tremblait en réponse à son audace, à l'attrait défendu que tout son être éprouvait pour mon sang…Et cette pensée que seul _mon sang, _ avait le pouvoir de le mettre dans un tel état de désir… embrasait mon excitation.

De plus, j'adorais qu'il manifeste ainsi sa réelle nature… d'une manière si érotique, si libérée. Ce penchant –naturel- qu'il repoussait par le passé, se sentant si affreusement coupable et honteux de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il ressentait en ma présence.

Désormais, il ne se cachait plus, et plus encore : il me signifiait clairement ce désir fondamental, ce désir ardent de gouter à nouveau mon sang..Et cela au travers de jeux charnels…exquis, que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnés de sa part.

Sa nouvelle attitude enflammait mes sens d'une manière inimaginable, presque douloureuse. Je me sentais flotter, plongée dans une sorte de semi-conscience, dans laquelle je laissais à nouveau dériver mes fantasmes inavoués,… Ma gorge se noua de plaisir et d'excitation lorsque je sentis sa main ramper le long de mes côtes, puis sur mon bas ventre…Il déboutonna lentement mon pantalon.

«_ Oui_.. » Gémis-je à son oreille, la mordillant sous l'excitation.

Il m'embrassa voracement, puis plongea brusquement sa main sous la fine dentelle. Mon cri de soulagement s'étouffa entre ses lèvres, supplanté par un grognement irrésistiblement possessif, qui jailli du fond de sa gorge.

Sa main épousa merveilleusement mon intimité brûlante et humide. Mon bassin s'arqua contre sa paume, le suppliant qu'il me caresse d'avantage, qu'il apaise enfin mon corps de ses tourments.

Il interrompit son baiser pour plonger ses yeux miroitants de désir dans les mien. Sa main décrivait des cercles exquis sur mon centre, à la fois légers et impérieux. Je fermais les yeux sous le plaisir croissant, ondulant sensuellement contre sa main enjôleuse.

« _Parle-moi._ » Me dit il d'une voix nouée mais impérieuse.

« _J'ai besoin de toi_… » Répondis-je d'une voix lointaine.

«_Dieu..Bella.._ » Gémit' il dune voix rauque avant que ses lèvres ne se referment divinement sur un de mes seins. Puis l'autre.

J'avais cruellement besoin de lui, mon corps le réclamait comme jamais.

« _Viens en moi.._ » Le suppliais-je.

Il gronda, le visage entre mes seins et soudain, mon pantalon fut déchiré en une fraction de seconde. Ma culotte subit le même sort, elle n'eut pas la même chance que mon soutien gorge...Elle termina, elle aussi, en lambeaux sous ses doigts empressés, mais cela me fut complètement égal.

J'étais à présent entièrement nue, totalement offerte.

Soudain deux coups semblèrent retentir à la fenêtre. Je n'étais pas sûr, tant mon esprit était en ébullition. Mais je sus que ce fut bien réel, lorsqu'Edward se redressa. Le regard encore hagard, il secoua la tête comme pour revenir à lui, puis dans un geste hâtif et furieux, il tira la couverture du lit pour me recouvrir.

Il se releva de toute sa hauteur en sifflant, retroussant ses lèvres et dévoilant ses canines acérées. Je vis ses doigts se recroqueviller en griffes menaçantes.

La peur fit une brèche dans mon euphorie. Edward sentit ma crainte, il revint aussitôt vers moi.

« Il n'y a pas de danger, c'est juste Emmet. » Me rassura-t-il, avec une pointe de mécontentement dans sa voix de velours.

Je me détendis aussitôt.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est Alice qui a exigé que je vous interrompe ! » Lança aussi sec la voix grave d'Emmet, au loin.

Edward gronda. Un grognement terrifiant.

« Je n'ai rien vu, je te le jure ! » Répliqua Emmet à l'hostilité de son frère.

Mes joues s'enflammèrent de leur rouge habituel à la pensée qu'il ait pu nous voir. Et s'il n'avait effectivement rien vu, il ne nous avait pas moins entendus…

Mes joues me brulèrent sous l'afflux de sang.

Edward me jeta un regard contrit, puis il gronda à nouveau en fixant la fenêtre, adressant son courroux à Emmet.

« Retient-le Bella ! » Réagit-il, d'une voix bien trop amusée à mon goût.

Et qui n'arrangea en rien l'humeur meurtrière d'Edward : il siffla de colère en s'avançant vers la fenêtre. La couverture fermement drapée autour de ma poitrine, je bondis du lit pour le retenir. (sans trébucher lamentablement, un exploit..)

« Edward, non ! »

Il s'immobilisa, son torse montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration rageuse.

« Je vais le massacrer. » Murmura-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

« Eh ! Je n'y suis pour rien frérot ! J'étais tranquillement en route pour assurer ta relève lorsqu'Alice m'a téléphoné. Elle était hystérique ! Une vraie furie, elle m'a ordonné de venir le plus vite possible ici, j'ai crus qu'elle avait vu une attaque … » Se défendit Emmet.

Edward soupira de colère en fermant les yeux.

« Éloigne-toi. » Lança t'il, furieux et contraint.

Je n'arrivais pas à localiser où se trouver exactement Emmet, sur le toit ? Sous la fenêtre ?

Où qu'il se soit trouvé, il devait s'être éloigné, car Edward se détendit un peu.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers moi, son masque de supplicié de retour sur son visage.

« Bella, je suis-»

« Pas un mot ! » Le coupais-je en plaquant mon doigt sur sa bouche.

« Pas d'excuses, pas de lamentations. » Lui ordonnais-je.

Mes yeux ne purent s'empêcher de balayer son torse puissant et le douloureux rappel du manque empoigna mon ventre. Je sentis mon pouls encore irrégulier s'emballer comme jamais, et j'eus soudain du mal à respirer. L'intervention d'Emmet avait fait recouvrir à Edward sa raison…J'allais le perdre, perdre son contact. Mon être refusa cette brutale privation. Le besoin était devenu douloureux, j'avais besoin de lui et mon esprit refusa violement ce revirement (même si, quelque part, j'avais conscience que sa réaction était plus raisonnable..).

Je lâchais la couverture, Edward siffla, stupéfait et émerveillé à la fois.

« Bella, non ! » Recula t'il, son dos heurtant le mur.

« Je vais te faire du mal, je..je suis trop vulnérable...»

Malgré le regard incandescent et languissant qu'il continuait à porter sur moi, sa raison gagnait du terrain.

Egoïste, je ne l'écoutais pas et ferma la distance qu'il venait de mettre entre nous.

La lutte dans ses yeux était stupéfiante, le désir et la fièvre livraient bataille à sa raison.

Je me collais contre lui, mes mains remontant lascivement de son ventre à son torse.

« _J'ai trop besoin de toi..Je ne le supporte plus.._ » Gémis-je d'une voix suppliante.

Je l'embrassais dans le cou, d'une manière totalement désespéré. Je descendis lentement, embrassant son torse d'une manière tout aussi implorante, ses quelques poils cuivrés me chatouillant délicieusement les lèvres. Il frissonna dans un ronronnement envoutant...Me donnant encore plus envie de lui (si cela était possible !).

Mes hormones avaient indéniablement pris le dessus. Je n'étais plus moi-même, même le fait qu'Emmet était aux alentours de la maison m'était indifférent. Au diable les conséquences, au diable le danger, au diable les Keltar…

Mais mon système hormonal détraqué n'expliquait pas tout…Quelque chose avait changé en moi, ce n'était pas qu'un état d'égarement sexuel, c'était autre chose, que j'avais le plus grand mal à identifier. Mon corps semblait avoir sa propre volonté, il semblait guidé par une force inconnue.

En fait, ce n'était pas exactement une force ou une énergie que je ressentais, plutôt une sorte d'instinct dont je commençais petit à petit à prendre conscience. Un instinct encore flou, étrange…Mais juste, naturel et inéluctable…Contre lequel je ne parvenais pas à lutter…Contre lequel, au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas me soustraire… Bien au contraire. Aussi étrange, aussi fou que cela en avait l'air.

« _Je t'en supplie.._ » Gémis-je, sentant une larme rouler sur ma joue.

J'avais mal, trop mal.

Edward grogna tout bas, il me releva le visage, un doigt sous le menton. Il fronça les sourcils, mais ce fut de la douceur et de la compassion que je lus au fond de ses yeux. La seconde d'après j'étais étendu sur mon lit, la paume de sa main fermement apposé sur ma bouche.

La stupeur et la perplexité m'envahirent…Mais elles furent vite remplacées par l'excitation lorsqu'il planta ses yeux ombrageux, empli de promesses, dans les miens.

Soudain, mon corps se cambra dans un cri étouffé, lorsque qu'il introduit brusquement deux doigts en moi.

J'aurais voulu pleurer de joie sous l'effet de cette délivrance. Ses yeux rivés aux miens, il entreprit des mouvements de va et vient, hâtifs mais exquis, experts et possessifs, me faisant cambrer et gémir sous chacun de ses gestes.

Sa main muselait toujours ma bouche, sous l'afflux d'un plaisir ravageur, mes doigts saisirent brutalement son bras, qui me bâillonnait. Je me sentais euphorique, mes doigts se firent étau et mes ongles se heurtèrent à sa peau de marbre.

Il émit un grognement réjoui qui emplit la chambre.

Edward se pencha et mordilla mon oreille, augmentant son allure, plus exigeante, plus urgente. Il piquota mon cou et mon épaule de baisers vibrants, féroces, et son souffle froid était une véritable bénédiction sur ma peau brûlante.

Les sensations étaient divines, la tension montait à une vitesse incroyable, et je sentis déjà l'imminence de l'orgasme.

« _Viens.._ » Gémit-il, la voix tendu et rocailleuse.

Ma tête s'arqua en arrière dans un abandon de plaisir, et son ordre me fit l'effet d'une secousse libératrice : Je me livrais alors toute entière, me laissant emportée par le plaisir suprême. Mon corps se tendit sous cette divine déferlante, Edward accentua sa pression sur ma bouche pour contenir mon cri de ravissement. Un intense grognement, mélange de plaisir et de souffrance exulta de la gorge d'Edward. La même souffrance dont il venait de me soulager. Je le voulais, bien sûr, encore en moi, mais l'exigence avait été amoindrie par l'extase, Edward avait fait diminué la tension de mon corps.

Celui-ci se détendit voluptueusement, se délectant de l'apaisement tant espéré. Edward retira sa main. Débâillonnée, j'inspirais profondément dans un sourire réjoui, le corps agité de délicieux frissons.

Encore un peu étourdie, j'entendais et sentais le souffle rauque et erratique d'Edward sur mes lèvres. J'ouvrais langoureusement les yeux, et fus saisis par la sauvagerie qui se lisait sur son visage.

Accoudé en dessus de moi, ses bras crispés de chaque côté de mon visage, ses traits -et surtout son regard- exprimaient un désir et une soif effrayante…mais aussi fascinante. Ses yeux, soulignés de cernes cruelles, étaient deux obsidiennes noires dans lesquelles s'agitaient clairement ses démons intérieurs.

Je le savais dangereux en cet instant, prêt à céder à son état d'excitation, mais Emmet n'était pas intervenu, ce qui impliquait qu'Alice n'avait pas vu Edward perdre son contrôle.

Lentement, je lui touchais la joue d'une main prudente.

Il trembla violemment, et soudain _sa douleur_ frappa littéralement mon esprit. Vive, étouffante…_Menaçante_.

Je retirais ma main dans un reflexe choqué.

Je fus profondément troublée, comment avais-je pu ressentir cela ? Comment avais-je pu entrevoir ses turbulences émotionnelles ? C'était impossible. Ou alors…J'étais bel et bien en train de devenir folle.

L'étrange instinct me noua le ventre. Et soudain je compris : c'était _lui_ qui avait développé ma perception, c'était _lui_ qui m'avait fais entrevoir dans mon esprit, dans mes chairs, la torture d'Edward. J'avais ressenti partiellement son désir charnel…son désir de sang. Mais sa souffrance, elle, fut bien plus perceptible.

Elle était insupportable. et j'eus soudainement honte d'avoir été si égoïste alors que, lui, m'avait prodigué un tel plaisir.

Je glissais une main le long de son torse, il ferma les yeux dans un grognement sourd et pénible, comme emprunt de chagrin. Je continuais à laisser trainer mes doigts le long de son ventre, jusqu'à buter contre la boucle de sa ceinture. Ma respiration et mon pouls avait repris leur course folle, je le désirais autant qu'il me désirait en cet instant.

Edward saisit ma main d'un geste brusque, tremblant de tout son être, m'interdisant d'aller plus loin.

«_Non !.._ _Je..vais..te faire..du ..mal.._ » Geignit il d'une voix heurtée.

Je tentais, illusoirement, de me libérer de sa poigne.

Il se trompait, il ne me fera pas de mal, Alice l'aurait vu, elle serait déjà intervenu.

« _Laisse-moi t'aider…Je n'ai pas peur.._ » Murmurais-je au creux de son oreille.

Brusquement, il s'écarta et fuit mon contact.

Le temps que je me redresse sur mes coudes, il était déjà adossé à la fenêtre. Il était comme un animal blessé, irradiant une telle douleur, un tel chagrin, que mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, malgré moi.

« Edward. » L'appelais-je.

Il tourna la tête, accablé.

_« Je..dois partir... »_

Il promena une dernière fois un regard lascif sur mon corps, avant de disparaitre dans l'obscurité naissante.

« Attend ! » Criais-je pour le retenir.

Je me précipitais à la fenêtre, scrutant désespérément les bois sombres.

Rien.

Le mur de pluie n'arrangeait pas ma tentative de l'apercevoir.

Je savais au fond de moi qu'il était probablement déjà loin.

« _Edward…»_ Murmurais-je dans l'air froid et pluvieux.

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. J'avais encore en moi les sensations de _ses_ terribles tourments. L'atroce douleur, qui l'endurait à cause de moi, oppressa ma poitrine et me fit tomber à genou.

Je m'enroulais dans la couverture qui gisait à mes côtés. Sanglotante, je m'en voulu de ne pas avoir réussi à l'aider, d'avoir été si égoïste…Je m'en voulu d'avoir été si faible, de ne pas avoir résisté, surtout lorsqu'Alice avait essayé de nous prévenir.

La douleur, le besoin que j'avais éprouvé étaient si dérisoires par apport aux siens…Si dérisoires.

J'avais contribué à dégrader son état si fragile, j'avais contribué à accentuer son fardeau.

Mon cœur sembla se déchirer et j'implorais à voix basse son retour…

TBC…

* * *

Voilà…J'espère que cela vous aura plus !

Prochain chapitre bientôt j'espère….

Merci pour votre confiance, à bientôt

**N'oublier pas le bouton vert ! lol MERCI !  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! **

Ouf…J'ai mis les bouchées doubles pour m'avancer dans ma fic et pour une fois j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que je serais en mesure de publier le chapitre suivant très, très rapidement, après celui-ci, et c'est une promesse !

Bon, autant vous le dire tout de suite, ne vous y habitué pas trop…lol

A ce sujet, une review m'a particulièrement attristé…Et je tenais encore à m'expliquer sur ce point. (après je vous embête plus !)

Je sais que mon rythme de publication en chagrine plus d'un, (voir en rend certains, furieux, ..) mais à moins de passer l'intégralité de mes nuits à écrire (ce qui m'ai, hélas, impossible…), je n'ai pas le choix…Ou alors il faudrait que je gagne au loto, ce qui m'éviterait de devoir aller bosser, je ne vois que ça ! lol

Désolé pour ce rabâchage, mais mon souhait, depuis le début, est d'essayer de publier une fic emprunt, je l'espere, d'une certaine qualité d'écriture, hors cela prend du temps. Je pourrais écrire en quelques jours, mais croyez moi, vous seriez bien surpris de la différence du résultat…Donc, je ne diminuerais pas mes critères juste pour aller plus vite. Je n'ai absolument pas la prétention de me prendre pour une véritable écrivaine, mais bon, j'ai quand même quelques petits objectifs de satisfaction.

Ouf ! Voilà, ça fait du bien !...lol Je vous promets de ne pas revenir sur ce point, à présent et je vous redemande votre compréhension pour ma lenteur !.

**Passons aux remerciements** : **Je ne vous cite pas pour gagner du temps…Pardonnez moi ! (je ne vais pas dire que vous étiez trop nombreux….Vos réactions ne seront jamais de trop !) Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de passer quand même un p'tit coucou à ma plus fidèle fan et auteur de talent : CindyPlacide, la Prêtresse du lémon ! -)**

**Mais croyez bien que je kiffe à mort vos reviews !**

**Alors pitié….Continuer d'illuminer ma boite mail !**

**Continuer de booster mon énergie !**

**MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI !**

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

Oups…J'allais oublier : Pardon pour les non-fans de Jacob (dont je fais également partie ! lol)…Mais il est présent dans tout ce chapitre, j'y suis obligée pour la suite de ma fic…Mais rassurez-vous, la suite devrait vous plaire….Mais Chuuut…..

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Tourments**

La douleur était sourde, violente, irradiante. Elle s'infiltrait dans la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Le monstre en moi était à deux doigts de se libérer et d'anéantir ma raison.

Je ne pouvais pas le permettre.

Jamais.

La fuite avait été ma seule option.

Ma conscience s'étiolait de seconde en seconde, mais je m'efforçais, avec la force du désespoir, de repousser _le monstre_, de le confiner dans les abysses de mon être. J'enrageais contre lui, contre toutes ces émotions défendues qu'il déversait en moi...

Tous les efforts mis en œuvre jusqu'ici, pour le museler, me semblèrent tout à coup si dérisoires, si insuffisants. Il était une part de moi, une part fondamentale, aussi infâme qu'elle soit.

J'avais eu l'arrogance de croire que j'étais parvenu à le dompter. Ce n'était qu'un mensonge, et aujourd'hui, la vérité reprenait ses droits. Avoir cru que je le maitriserais aussi aisément, n'avait été qu'un terrible leurre.

Son emprise démoniaque me rappelait ce que j'étais et resterais toujours :

Un vampire.

Le monstre avait toujours été là, tapi, silencieux, sournois, n'attendant que le moment propice pour renaître…et frapper.

Je me réfugiais dans les bois à une allure endiablée, courant sans me retourner, sans respirer, de peur d'humer des traces de son arôme, infimes particules qui suffiraient à affranchir le monstre affamée.

La pluie, qui avait redoublé, était comme des milliers de piqures sur ma peau survoltée. Les branches craquaient, volaient autour de moi, emportées par ma fureur.

« Edward ! Attend ! » Entendis-je au loin, derrière moi.

La voix grave et anxieuse d'Emmet stoppa brusquement ma fuite. Je me retournais dans un grognement. Il n'avait pas réussi à me rattraper, mais il était tout prêt. J'avais adopté sans m'en rendre compte une posture offensive, accroupi, les muscles en alerte, prêt à lui sauter dessus. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à contenir toute cette douleur, qui obscurcissait peu à peu mon jugement.

La faim me consumait, l'appel du sang était insupportable. Des flammes cruelles léchaient sans relâche ma gorge, mes poumons, et les griffes du monstre enragé me lacéraient de l'intérieur, luttant pour sa délivrance, prêt à tout pour assouvir sa soif.

Je ne voyais plus les couleurs, seul subsistait le rouge. Couleur du sang, couleur du feu qui persécutait mes chairs.

Emmet surgit brusquement devant moi. Je m'accroupis d'avantage, dans un sifflement perçant, prêt à m'élancer sur l'importun, qui dérangeait le dessein du monstre.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, il recula aussitôt de plusieurs pas, les bras en l'air.

« Eh ! Edward, c'est moi, Emmet !»

Malgré les souffrances, je parvins à dominer le démon en moi, à dominer ses désirs funestes et une fine fenêtre sembla s'entrouvrir dans mon esprit confus. Douloureusement, ma raison reprit le dessus un instant et je reconnus mon frère.

Je reculais prudemment, exhortant, de toutes mes forces, mon cerveau à conserver cette faible conscience.

« Veille.. sur elle… Emmet. » Parvins-je à articuler.

Je lis une triste compassion sur son visage.

« Elle ne risquera rien, je te le promets. »

Durant un centième de seconde, je commis l'erreur de relâcher ma garde : j'inspirais à nouveau lorsqu'une violente rafale de vent transporta jusqu'à moi, une empreinte de _son_ arome.

La fragile fenêtre, entrouverte plus tôt dans mon esprit, se referma brutalement, me replongeant aussitôt dans la confusion et le désir.

Tout mon corps trembla, les flammes dans ma gorge redoublèrent d'intensité, tandis que mon bassin s'enflamma à son tour. J'étais en proie à une double fièvre : la soif n'était pas ma seule convoitise, _sa_ senteur me rappela le tourment érotique dans lequel j'étais lorsque je l'avais quitté.

Je la voulais ! Corps et sang.

Mon corps, mêlé aux vices du monstre, réclamait tout autant son sang remarquable, que les délices de son corps.

J'étais en train de perdre mon combat contre la bête immonde. Je le sentais, tout comme je sentais que je devenais dangereux pour Emmet, que je reconnaissais à peine.

Une nouvelle bourrasque emplit mes narines. L'intensité de la douleur redoubla m'arrachant un hurlement, et mes pensées se brouillèrent à nouveau.

Emmet se figea dans la compréhension. Mes muscles revendiquaient l'effort : le démon revendiquait l'affrontement.

Pour venger sa frustration, sa douleur.

Un grognement lent monta de ma gorge, mes lèvres se retroussèrent.

« Reprend toi Edward…Ecoute moi ! C'est moi, Emmet ! »

Le colosse semblait me connaitre, mais le sens de ses mots m'échappait.

Soudain un autre vampire jaillit derrière lui, feulant avec férocité.

Son visage m'était étrangement familier, mais je ne parvenais pas à l'identifier. Une chose était sûre néanmoins : son hostilité plût au monstre, qui était prêt à charger.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. » Lui chuchota le premier.

Ce nouvel acolyte, à l'allure martiale, ne répondit pas. Il me fixait avec attention et une froideur calme.

Nous nous toisâmes longuement, il fit soudain un pas lent vers moi, et une nouvelle vague de _sa_ fragrance me saisit. Mes yeux se rivèrent sur le tissu noué sur l'avant-bras de l'acolyte. _Son odeur_ savoureuse était imprégnée dans cette petite étoffe. L'idée qu'un autre que moi porte _son odeur_ déchaina ma colère. Un rugissement de rage explosa dans ma poitrine.

L'impudent se pencha en avant en sifflant, en dissimulant son bras derrière son dos. Le colosse s'avança dans la même position offensive. Je l'ignorais. Toute mon attention était obnubilée sur celui qui osait exhiber la fragrance de celle qui était_ mienne._

C'était lui que j'anéantirais le premier.

Tout à coup, alors que je m'apprêtais à bondir, je sentis soudain une brise de calme, de bien être se répandre en force dans mon esprit …Cette vague de quiétude tentait d'atténuer mon trouble. L'effet sembla grandir, accroupis, je me relevais lentement. Je me sentais de plus en plus paisible, je ne luttais plus contre cette onde d'apaisement et la laissais flotter librement en moi. Au bout d'un moment mon tourment s'assagit…Et je reconnus Jasper. Puis Emmet.

« Reprend toi Edward. Tu es en état de choc.» M'ordonna Jasper d'une voix calme.

Mon corps subit une forte secousse, comme si le monstre m'avait secoué de l'intérieur : il affrontait le talent de mon frère, se rebellait contre la chose qui essayait de l'enchainer à nouveau.

« Je..ne peux…pas » Bredouillais-je, sentant déjà la force de la soif reprendre le dessus.

Elle était trop puissante. L'onde de calme s'amenuisait rapidement, Jasper ne parvenait pas à contenir le monstre avide.

_« C'est trop tard… »_ L'entendis-je penser, en écho à mes craintes.

L'averse redoubla et comme pour souligner son échec, le tonnerre éclata, et un éclair fendit le ciel noir à quelques mètres de nous. Je m'horrifiais d'avoir voulu m'en prendre de cette façon à mes frères. J'abominais cette bête en moi, qui me transformait en menace pour Bella et les membres de ma propre famille.

J'entendis la compassion de Jasper, il était le plus à même à comprendre l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Il avait vécu cet enfer plusieurs fois.

« COURS ! VA-T'EN ! » M'ordonna t'il brusquement.

Je clignais des yeux, sentant qu'il puisait en lui, toute sa force empathique pour me pousser à lui obéir, ultime tentative pour éviter un affrontement entre nous trois. Mes muscles tendus vibrèrent, réclamant l'effort, la violence.

Jasper se dressa, implacable.

« VA-T'EN ! MAINTENANT ! ETANCHE TA SOIF ! COURS, SANS TE RETOURNER ! »»

A ces derniers mots, les feux de l'enfer empoignèrent ma gorge, et une seule obsession s'empara de mon esprit.

Ma soif.

Elle fut soudain plus forte que tout, plus forte que le désir malfaisant du monstre à libérer sa fureur. Sans réfléchir, je virevoltais et repris ma course effrénée dans les bois, sentant à peine la pluie diluvienne s'abattre sur moi.

Frénétique, je humais l'air de la nuit tombante, pour trouver les pistes de mes proies. A l'affut du moindre bruissement de vie, j'écoutais au travers le bourdonnement incessant et déchainé de la pluie, mais la faune s'était tût autour de moi. Je ne percevais aucun animal, même le plus petit des rongeurs.

La nature percevait la menace, elle savait que la mort rodait, qu'un prédateur terrifiant et impitoyable était en chasse…

Mes instincts reprirent le dessus sur ma fureur, mes sens s'intensifièrent, en alerte, pour trouver une proie.

La délivrance ne serait pas longue à venir.

Mes déplacements redevinrent silencieux, fantomatiques. Aucunes branches, aucunes brindilles ne trahissaient mes pas. Malgré la haine que je vouais à la bête enfoui au plus profond de moi, le dégout qu'elle m'évoquait…J'aimais sa puissance, ses capacités de prédateur qu'elle m'offrait.

Oui, j'aimais chasser. J'aimais laisser courir l'excitation dans mes veines, les sensations que la traque me procurait, juste avant la capture. C'était …infâme, monstrueux, mais cela faisait partie de moi.

Je répondais à l'appel de la soif…C'était mon monde, et je m'y livrais sans retenu.

J'inspirais profondément, filtrant la moindre odeur de vie, la moindre odeur de sang.

Les éclairs zébraient le ciel, la pluie et le vent tourbillonnèrent violemment.

Soudain le monstre se réjouit, il exulta dans mes chairs : J'avais flairé une proie de choix : un ours mâle, plus au nord, à quelques kilomètres.

Un tel animal correspondait parfaitement à mes besoins. Je passais ma langue sur mes dents acérées.. Le venin emplit ma bouche.

Ma soif serait bientôt étanchée. la douleur oubliée…

Je bondis sur un arbre, remontant jusqu'à sa cime. L'odeur de ma proie se fit plus nette, je progressais d'arbres en arbres, telle une ombre.

Très vite, aux abords d'une large faille dans un massif rocheux, j'aperçus le puissant animal : un magnifique ours brun. Il était moins gros que son cousin le grizzly, mais qu'importe.

Tête en bas, je descendis lentement le long du tronc, telle une araignée…mortelle.

Il releva brusquement le museau dans ma direction, son cœur se mettant à battre plus vite.

Il ne pouvait pas encore me voir, mais lui aussi avait flairé une odeur. L'odeur du danger.

Son instinct ne le trompait pas.

Il s'agita, ses pattes puissantes grattant nerveusement la terre ruisselante.

Son anxiété accrut encore ses battements cardiaques et le fumet de son sang agité emplit mes narines. Alléchant, mais âcre. Un sifflement de plaisir s'échappa néanmoins de mes lèvres.

L'animal se redressa sur ses pattes arrière et rugit férocement.

Je souris et décidais de mettre un terme à sa frayeur. J'aimais la chasse mais je détestais faire souffrir mes proies.

Je m'élançais à travers les branches, surgissant du ciel vers le plantureux plantigrade.

J'atterris directement face à lui, tel un fantôme, accroupis, prêt à charger sa gorge.

L'écume aux babines, il rugit encore plus puissamment. Sa patte-avant amorça une violente attaque vers mon visage. Mais telle la foudre qui claquait autour de nous, j'esquivais son geste –trop lent- et me ruais entre ses pattes meurtrières.

Impitoyable, je plantais mes dents dans son cou, directement sur une artère principale. Mes bras ceinturèrent sa nuque puissante, il tomba lourdement sur le dos, rugissant de terreur et de colère. Grognant à plein poumons, il essaya de se retourner, mais je l'en empêchais, mon corps le maintenant fermement au sol, tandis que mes lèvres buvaient cruellement à son artère. Le flux était abondant et chaud. Délicieusement chaud.

Je sentis ses griffes s'abattre sur mes épaules, dans mon dos, grinçant contre ma peau de marbre. Il tentait désespérément de s'arracher à moi, mais peu à peu ses gestes s'affaiblirent, tout comme ses rugissements…La vie s'échappait de son corps… Sa vie contre mon plaisir, contre ma survie.

Bientôt il ne souffrirait plus.

L'atroce brûlure diminuait au rythme du précieux liquide que j'absorbais. Un dernier râle s'échappa de la malheureuse bête. Alors que je m'abreuvais de ses dernières réserves, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser au goût du sang de Bella. Aussitôt j'éprouvais un dégout pour le sang insipide qui tapissait ma gorge. Je laissais tomber le corps sans vie de l'animal et m'essuyais la bouche d'un revers de main.

Aucune comparaison avec son sang divin n'était possible…Même avec d'autres humains. Son nectar- _à elle_- était unique, sucré, fleuri, sa saveur chantait littéralement pour moi.

_Uniquement pour moi._

Je secouais la tête pour chasser ses dangereuses pensées. Le monstre n'était pas encore rassasié, je ne devais pas l'éveiller à pareil désir.

Je respirais la pluie et le vent en quête de nouvelles victimes. Je repris de l'altitude, et m'abritait sous une épaisse branche. Les trombes d'eau, qui s'abattaient sur la vallée, rendait la tache plus difficile.

Le fumet d'un couple de chevreuils s'accrocha finalement à mes narines. La déception fut ma première réaction, ce n'était pas mes proies de prédilection..Leur sang était terriblement fade.

Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire la fine bouche pour l'instant, j'étais déjà chanceux d'avoir retrouvé des proies aussi rapidement sous ce déluge. Je m'élançais sur leur traces, exhortant violement mon esprit à oublier le sang de Bella. A oublier que rien ne remplacerait jamais cet arome si savoureux, si enivrant…Je pourrais décimer la faune de cette vallée…Rien ne suffirait à combler _sa_ saveur si délicieuse.

Après plusieurs heures de chasse intense, la pluie diluvienne avait finalement cédé la place à une bruine habituelle. Le temps parut s'accorder à mon changement d'humeur : après la tempête, le calme et la paix. Mon désir de sang était assouvi : la fureur et la confusion n'étaient plus. Le monstre en moi s'était rendormi, tapi dans les sombres profondeurs de mon être.

J'avais chassé plus qu'il n'en fallait pour retrouver ma maitrise, bien au-delà.

Je m'agenouillais devant la dépouille du vieux cerf -ma dernière proie- et lui ferma ses grands yeux, qui conservaient, même après la mort, un éclat horrifié.

J'avais beaucoup tué ce soir.

Trop.

Je me relevais dans un soupir. Je pivotais pour partir dans la direction de Forks lorsque je sentis son odeur répugnante. Mon nez se plissa, incommodé.

Je me retournais vivement et je le vis, embusqué dans les hautes fougères, plus en hauteur, ses deux grands yeux ombrageux braqués sur moi.

« Que veux-tu Jacob Black ? » Demandais-je sèchement. Il n'était pas sous sa forme humaine, et j'eus droit à un grognement hostile en guise de réponse.

Telles des griffes, mes doigts se rétractèrent, instinctivement. Il avait osé franchir les limites de notre territoire, poussé par une dangereuse colère…Cela n'envisageait rien de bon.

Ses yeux plissés me détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds.

_« Eh bien, où est passé l'Edward l'impeccable ?_» Persifla-t-il.

Il était vrai que je n'étais guère présentable, seulement vêtu d'un jean souillé, le corps trempé.

Ce scélérat n'esquivais aucun coup-bas.

« J'ai voulu tester ton look.» Rétorquais-je d'un ton moqueur.

Il grogna.

_« Tu es tel que tu es en réalité ! Bella est vraiment tombé au plus bas, comment peut-elle coucher avec un monstre tel que toi ! »_

Un sifflement menaçant sortit de ma gorge.

« Prend bien garde à ce que tu dis à son sujet ! » Le menaçais-je les dents serrées.

Qu'il me manque de respect était une chose, mais qu'il en manque à Bella était une toute autre chose. Je ne tolérerais pas qu'il la salisse par ses propos injurieux. Une autre parole déplacée déclencherait des représailles.

Le loup plongea son regard haineux sur la dépouille du cerf à mes pieds, une demi-seconde, puis replongea ses prunelles sombres sur moi, aux aguets. Il souffla d'un air méprisant par son museau.

_« Je t'ai suivis toute la soirée…Tu n'as fait que semer la mort autour de toi. Pour assouvir la perversion que tu es. »_

L'étonnement s'assortit à ma colère naissante : je fus stupéfait que le loup réussisse à m'épier tout ce temps sans que je ne perçoive sa présence.

Je plissais les yeux.

Il glapit, comme s'il ricanait.

_« Ca t'en bouche un coin, hein, la sangsue ? »_

Effectivement, mais il n'obtiendrait pas la satisfaction d'entendre de ma bouche, mon amer stupéfaction.

J'entrevus ses derniers agissements : Il m'avait vu m'enfuir de chez Bella, avait d'abord cru que je lui avais fait du mal. Méfiant, il m'avait suivi, avait assisté à l'échauffourée avec mes frères, à ma nature prédatrice durant des heures…Et ce qu'il avait vu de moi ce soir ne fit que renforcer sa haine envers moi. Son incompréhension, concernant notre liaison, Bella et moi, n'avait fait que croitre tout au long de ma chasse. Qu'elle préférait le monstre que j'étais, _à lui_, un humain, le révulsait.

Et l'incompréhension s'était muée en fureur.

_« Si tu t'étais battu avec les autres, cela aurait bien arrangé les choses. »_ Pensa-t-il avec regret.

Il n'employa pas le mot _frères_, car ne il pouvait pas concevoir que des vampires ai adopté la notion de famille. Cela nous rendait un peu trop humain à ses yeux.

« Viens en au fait Jacob, pourquoi es-tu venu sur notre territoire ? Que veux-tu ? » Exigeais-je.

Il grogna plus fort, hésita à s'avancer vers moi.

_« Vous n'avez aucun droit sur la terre des hommes, vous ne devriez pas exister, sales monstres sanguinaires! »_

« Tes ancêtres en ont pourtant décidément autrement. » Lui rétorquais-je, cinglant.

Il retroussa ses babines.

_« Ils ont eu tord ! Ils auraient du vous exterminer à l'époque. »_

Je lui adressais un sourire acide, sa fourrure se hérissa tandis que ses muscles tressaillirent.

Ma patience avait ses limites, et ses critiques commençaient à me taper sur les nerfs.

« Que veux-tu ? » Répétais-je plus fort, conscient que notre rencontre prenait, à chaque minute supplémentaire, une tournure, de plus en plus mauvaise.

Jacob essayait de ne laisser filtrer que ce qu'il souhaitait me dire (Sa maitrise était évidemment loin d'être parfaite, mais le fait de ne pas lire en lui aussi aisément que d'ordinaire renforça mon mauvais pressentiment.)

_« Je veux que tu disparaisses, toi et toute ta famille de sangsues ! » _

« Rassure toi, ce jour viendra bientôt. Mais, sois sûr, que, ce jour que tu désire tant…_Elle_ partira avec moi. »

Un rugissement féroce tonna dans son poitrail.

_« Si tu montrais à Bella, qui tu étais réellement, elle ne pourrait plus rester avec toi ! Si elle t'avait vu tout à l'heure, en horrible buveur de sang, elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir ton vrai visage ! »_

J'eus un sourire froid.

«C'est là où tu fais erreur, Bella a tout accepté de moi. Elle m'a choisi, sans mensonges. Désormais je suis sien…Et elle est_ mienne_.» Rétorquais-je d'une voix tranchante, accentuant sciemment la fin de ma phrase.

Il racla le sol de ses larges pattes, creusant de véritables tranchées devant lui, rugissant, claquant ses mâchoires mortelles.

_« Bella n'appartient à personne ! »_

Quel mensonge éhonté : tout au fond de lui, il pensait totalement l'inverse, à savoir que Bella lui revenait, qu'elle était à lui.

Ce chien malodorant n'avait aucun droit sur _ma_ Bella !

La vague de fureur qui envahit mon corps me surprit par son intensité…Et je fus tout aussi surpris par la nouvelle sensation, qui accompagna mon élan de rage : une sensation de légitimité, de droit absolu et irrévocable.

Le penchant possessif était courant chez les vampires, à la différence qu'il était plus fort que celui des humains. (Ce qui était souvent la source de conflit d'ailleurs).

D'une manière épidermique, ce penchant se manifesta lorsque j'entendis sa manière de considérer Bella, mais il fut différend : plus vindicatif et cruel que jusqu'alors. (Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que j'affrontais les pensées fantasmées de Jacob, mais jamais, mon corps n'avait réagi aussi violemment.)

Cette façon qu'il eut de penser à elle, déclencha en moi une envie meurtrière. Je ne pus réprimer cette réaction, qui tenait plus au reflexe qu'au ressenti.

Je m'affaissais, prêt à bondir, les bras en crochets, sous un feulement agressif.

Jacob grogna férocement, s'affaissant lui aussi, prêt à bondir.

« _Ca fait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment !_ » Jubila-t-il.

J'avais lutté contre l'affrontement jusqu'à maintenant, mais la rivalité, accrut par mon côté possessif avait pris le dessus, sans me donner la possibilité d'échapper à son emprise.

_« Je vais libérer Bella de sa dépendance morbide !_ »

« Bella s'est liée à moi…Je lui ai confié mon existence, tout comme elle m'a confié la sienne. Elle est ma compagne, et rien ne pourra changer cela ! Rentre toi ça dans le crâne, sale cabot ! Tu n'as plus le droit de la convoiter ! » Vociférais-je en retroussant mes lèvres.

Une haine sans nom jaillit dans son regard noir, la seconde suivante, il se rua vers moi dans un rugissement tonitruant.

Soudain, un autre loup géant surgit des arbres et heurta violement Jacob en pleine course.

Le choc entre les deux énormes loups fut brutal, Jacob s'écroula loin de moi dans un fracas d'arbres et de roches brisés, l'autre loup, lui retomba lourdement sur le flanc dans un léger couinement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je reconnus Seth.

En une fraction de seconde, Jacob se remit sur ses pattes, grondant contre Seth, sa tête s'agitant furieusement.

_« Ne te mêle pas de ça Seth !»_

Seth s'était relevé lui aussi et s'était rapidement intercalé entre moi et Jacob. Il avait muté il y a tout juste quelques minutes et avait entendu la conscience de Jacob. Anxieux, il avait galopé jusqu'ici, franchissant lui aussi les limites du territoire Quileute, pour empêcher son frère de commettre l'irréparable.

Je restais aux aguets, le corps tendu, prêt à contrer une attaque de Jacob, tout en notant le courage du jeune Seth, loup plus petit, beaucoup moins massif que son congénère.

_« Arrête Jake ! Tu n'as pas le droit !Tu es sur leurs terres,et il n'a rien fait de mal, tu n'as pas le droit de l'attaquer ! Nous devons partir d'ici !» _

Il souffla rageusement, puis hocha puissamment sa tête en l'air.

_« Dégarpis ! C'est entre lui et moi ! »_

Seth s'approcha lentement de Jacob, les oreilles baissées mais la tête relevée, le défiant ouvertement.

_« Tu es trop en colère. Viens, partons.»_

_« C'est un monstre malfaisant, tôt ou tard il lui fera du mal, je ne le permettrais pas ! »_

Seth secoua la tête.

_« Les Cullen sont différents, tu le sais..Edward aime Bella.. »_

Jacob frissonna et racla le sol d'un coup de patte hargneux, creusant un trou béant.

_« ÇA SUFFIT ! VA-T'EN !»_

Seth trembla, s'écartant avec réticence, luttant de toutes ses forces contre l'ordre donné par son supérieur.

_« Et après ? Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu crois Jacob ? Que Bella va te tomber dans les bras une fois que tu auras massacré Edward… ? »_

Jacob étira son cou hérissé, et claqua ses crocs près du museau de Seth. Il savait que le jeune loup avait raison, me tuer ne suffirait pas à lui rendre Bella, bien au contraire, cela l'éloignerait à jamais. Ce qui fit apparaitre que Jacob ne prêtait aucune attention aux conséquences de son dessein meurtrier : Bella serait anéanti. Son égoïsme fit enfler ma colère et un sifflement de rage m'échappa.

« Tu crois l'aimer plus que tout mais tu es prêt à lui infliger la pire des souffrances..Juste pour qu'elle ne soit pas avec un être comme moi. » Grondais-je.

Jacob trembla dangereusement.

_« Je veux la protégeais de toi !»_ Se défendit-il en grognant.

« Mensonges ! Tu la veux pour toi ! Tu ne supporte pas l'idée que _je_ la touche et qu'_elle _me touche. Tu enrages d'être à ma place, dans ses bras ! Garde tes rêves Jacob, car ce sont les seuls endroits où tu auras Bella ! »

Jacob rugit puis bondit à quelques mètres de moi, Seth rajusta sa position et s'interposa à nouveau entre Jacob et moi. La haine dans ses yeux avait pris une lueur de folie. Il ignora Seth, me transperçant de son regard fou de rage.

_« Dis moi que tu n'as pas faillit la blesser tout à l'heure ! Dis le moi ! »_

Je serrais les poings autant rongé par la rage que la culpabilité, le reste de mon corps, resta figé par le remord et la honte.

Mon silence coupable accrut sa haine, il fléchit l'avant-train, tous ses crocs menaçants dehors.

_« C'est bien ce que j'ai toujours pensé…Tu seras sa perte, tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher, c'est dans ta nature ! Et tu n'oses pas te l'avouer…Lâche.»_

Ma fureur sembla m'étouffer et je craignis de bouger, étant certain à cet instant que si je bondissais sur Jacob, je le tuerais.

Seth tourna la tête vers moi et gémit, inquiet.

Je respirais lentement, me focalisant sur les suppliques de Seth de ne pas attaquer.

« Crois ce que tu veux loup fétide ! Mais rien de ce que tu diras ne te donneras Bella. Elle est à moi, pour toujours. » Marmottais-je en tremblant de rage.

_«Houais… Ton extermination est la seule solution ! »_

Seth grogna vigoureusement contre Jacob.

_« Arrête Jake ! Arrête ! Tu perdras Bella pour toujours si tu l'attaques ! » _

Jacob se souleva sur ses pattes arrière dans un rugissement, et retomba bruyamment à quelques centimètres de la gueule de Seth, qui baissa les oreilles, mais qui ne fléchit pas devant l'agressivité de Jacob.

_« Tu dérailles complètement, tu sais qu'Edward ne blesserait jamais Bella. »_

_« Faux ! » _Trembla-t-il.

Jacob n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, il espérait juste le faire fuir pour pouvoir lâcher pleinement sa fureur, même si elle ne lui offrirait pas ce qu'il désire… Mais Seth était aussi têtu que courageux, il ne lâcherait pas…Il savait qu'il devait agir, pour le bien de son ami…Pour le bien de sa meute. Mais..à ma surprise, aussi, pour le mien, et celui de Bella. Pour un loup-garou, Seth avait une mansuétude insolite envers moi et ma famille.

Malgré sa loyauté envers Jacob, il ne pouvait pas faire taire sa conscience sachant que son frère de meute avait tort. Il se mettait dans une situation très délicate, et je lui vouais une profonde reconnaissance pour ce qu'il était en train d'accomplir.

Sa conscience si pure réussit à atténuer ma colère et ma haine, me ramenant peu à peu sur le chemin de la raison.

Jacob était chanceux d'avoir un tel ami, même si il ne le voyait pas ainsi en ce moment.

Jacob respirait bruyamment, tentant de canaliser sa rage.

_« Bella a fait son choix, Jake. Je sais que tu souffres..mais t'en prendre à lui…Déclencher une guerre ne te ramènera pas Bella. Et pire que tout : elle te haïra à jamais, Jake. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Tu as besoin de son amitié…à défaut de son amour.»_

Jacob trembla, luttant contre l'esprit censé de Seth (sa maturité était d'autant plus impressionnante, vu son jeune âge), il baissa la tête pour échapper à son regard implorant et bienveillant.

Il ne voulait plus l'entendre, mais il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

Celui-ci profita de la présente accalmie, il frotta le côté de sa tête contre le flanc de Jacob.

_« Viens, Jake, partons d'ici…Si Sam ou un autre frère … »_

Sa pensée s'évanouit mais j'en devinais aisément la fin interrompue. Si un autre membre de la meute se transformait en cet instant même, il capterait aussitôt ce qui était en train de se jouer, et il était certain que toute la meute accourait ici, pour défendre Jacob…Même s'ils savaient que leur frère avait commis une faute en franchissant la frontière et que le droit était de mon côté.

Ce faisant, la guerre serait déclaré.

« _Rentrons chez nous…S'il te plait.._ »

Après une longue hésitation, Jacob souffla puissamment, puis se redressa de toute sa puissance. Il me fixa d'un regard hargneux, presque sans vie.

Malgré sa haine et son désir de se battre, je perçus qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de mettre ses pairs en danger…juste à cause de lui. Juste à cause de son égoïsme.

Il s'élança brusquement dans les bois, se retournant une dernière fois vers moi, plissant ses yeux haineux.

_« Maudit sois-tu, vampire. Maudit soit ton espèce ! » _

La seconde suivante, sa lourde stature s'effaça dans un hululement funèbre.

Les épaules de Seth se détendirent, il pivota sa tête vers moi, en soupirant.

Je l'imitais, soulagé.

« Merci d'être intervenu Seth. Tu as évité une guerre et protéger les tiens. »

Il opina gauchement sa tête.

_« Pardonne-lui Edward. La peine lui fait…perdre la tête… »_

Je comprenais. La menace s'étant éloignée, ma colère s'amenuisa, tout comme ce sentiment étrange de défendre ce qui m'appartenait.

« Il va avoir besoin de toi, Seth.»

Son regard s'attrista, puis soudain je lis son inquiétude.

« Non, Seth, tu as ma parole. Il n'y aura pas de représailles.» Le rassurais-je.

L'équilibre de la paix entre nos deux clans était fragile, et Seth s'inquiéta des possibles conséquences de cette altercation. Nous étions en droit de réclamer des comptes.

Il glapit, soulagé.

_« Merci Edward….C'est une période difficile pour Jake… » _

« J'en suis désolé. » Lui dis-je sincèrement.

_« Ouais…On espère tous qu'il s'imprègne au plus vite. (Il baissa la tête) Sam pense parfois qu'il est tellement fixé…sur Bella.. qu'il pourrait enrayer le processus de l'imprégnation, s'il rencontrait enfin la bonne fille. »_ Me confia t'il, regrettant aussitôt d'en avoir trop dit. Ses frères allaient lui en vouloir pour cette confidence directe. (Ils n'appréciaient déjà pas l'étrange amitié qu'il me portait).

« Rassure-toi, Seth. Rien ne semble plus puissant que la magie qui vous unis à votre promise. Et..Je souhaites aussi à Jacob de trouver celle qui effacera ses tourments.»

Il releva la tête et ses larges babines semblèrent former un sourire. Sa queue fouetta joyeusement le sol gorgé d'eau, je bondis vivement en arrière pour éviter les jets de boues qu'il provoqua. J'avais trouvé refuge en hauteur sur une branche.

Seth glapit, désolé mais amusé. Ce garçon était vraiment déconcertant de gentillesse et d'absences d'arrière-pensées.

« Je n'ai déjà pas fière allure, être aspergé de boue achèverait mon amour propre ! » Plaisantais-je.

_« C'est clair ! T'es pas sur ton trente-et-un, aujourd'hui! Et sans te vexer, le style torse-nu- homme des bois, nous va beaucoup mieux ! »_

« Je n'en doute pas. » Rigolais-je.

Badin, il fit pendre son énorme langue baveuse sur le côté (Je réprimais de justesse une grimace de dégout.).

Sa jovialité cessa brusquement et il se redressa sur ses pates, muscles tendus.

Je sautais à son côté, inquiet.

_«Oups…Je dois rentrer.. »_

Jacob, au loin, n'appréciait absolument pas cette scène de fraternisation avec l'ennemi (et d'autant plus avec moi) et lui fit savoir par un flot d'injures mentales.

Quel rustre !

« J'espère que tu n'auras pas d'ennuis.» M'enquis-je.

_« Bof..Pas plus que d'habitude…»_

Je ris.

Il glapit une dernière fois, me salua, puis disparu à son tour entre les arbres sombres, rejoindre Jacob au plus vite.

L'intervention de Seth avait permis d'éviter un tournant dramatique. Je lui fus d'autant plus redevable, car je réalisais que je ne me serais jamais pardonné la peine que j'aurais infligée à Bella, si j'avais du me défendre contre Jacob...le blessant gravement…ou pire.

Et peut-être, qu'elle aussi, n'aurait pas pu trouver la force de me pardonner…

Cette pensée me fit frissonner et je la chassais aussitôt de ma tête, tant cette supposition m'était douloureuse à envisager.

Si l'humeur de Jacob continuait à se dégrader, une prochaine altercation pourrait mener à un drame…S'il ne se calmait pas, cela nous obligerait à avancer la date de notre départ de Forks.

J'en discuterais plus tard avec Carlisle, pour avoir son avis sur la situation et les mesures à envisager.

Je ne voulais pas réduire le peu de temps qu'il restait à Bella pour profiter de son père et de ses amis, mais ce clebs puant ne me laisserait peut être pas le choix.

Cette perspective me mit en colère. La frêle période d'humanité de Bella était déjà si courte. Trop courte.

Je m'efforçais de retrouver mon calme, médisant malgré moi le Quileute. Lui et son désir obsédant de m'enlever celle qui était devenu toute ma vie.

Je levais le visage vers le ciel, laissant la bruine chatouiller ma peau.

Je restais ainsi de longues minutes, peu à peu l'eau froide et légère fit son effet et je m'apaisais. Le besoin de retourner auprès de Bella devint subitement impérieux. Incontournable.

Je m'élançais alors comme un diable, encourageant chacun de mes muscles à dépasser leur limite, pour aller toujours plus vite.

TBC.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura quand même plu….Dites le moi ! ****Je suis d'autant plus curieuse de savoir comment vous jugez ce chapitre, très, très, soft, avec en plus, un personnage peu apprécié (en général)…**

**MERCI !**

**MERCI !**

**MERCI !**

**A très bientôt.**


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour à tous !

Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre, que j'ai réussi à poster plus vite que d'habitude…J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Quant au prochain chapitre…Je ne peux pas vous indiquer de date.

Je vais être enfin en vacances…Hélas, cela ne veut pas dire que j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire. J'ai besoin de décompresser de plusieurs mois fastidieux au boulot…Les soirées risquent d'être un peu trop arrosées pour que je sois en état d'écrire le lendemain ! lol

Mais je ne m'arrête pas, rassurez vous ! Mais je pense être encore plus longue que d'habitude.

Disons que c'est un petit break.

(Mais peut être qu'une explosion du nombre de reviews freinera mes beuveries…Hi ! Hi !

Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire….)

**Merci d'ailleurs pour vos dernières reviews !**

**(Cindy Placide, toujours number one et indétrônable, des meilleures revieweuses du globe ! Je t'adore ! Merci à toi !) **

**A vous tous, j'incline la tête et vous dis :**

**Encore !**

**Encore !**

**Encore !**

**Encore !**

**Encore !**

Je ne vous cite pas mais vous êtes tous dans mon cœur !

Petites réponses à quelques unes de vos questions : 

* Non, je ne ferais pas tomber Bella enceinte (c'est une des rares orientations du livres que je ne suivrais pas).

* Je ne sais pas combien, cette fic, comptera de chapitres. Et,oui, elle sera complète, j'irais jusqu'au bout.

* Oui, je fais un peu languir le moment où Bella sera transformée…Car d'autres idées me viennent régulièrement en tête pour enrichir, avant, ce passage clé…et annonciateur de la fin de ma fic.

*Oui, j'écrirais par la suite une autre fic sur notre couple préféré…

Pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche (oui, suis un peu vilaine ! lol) je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera citronné ! -) Comme mes soirées ! lol Vives les vacances !

Sur ce bonne lecture….

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Prodige.**

_L'intervention de Seth avait permis d'éviter un tournant dramatique. Je lui fus d'autant plus redevable, car je réalisais que je ne me serais jamais pardonné la peine que j'aurais infligée à Bella, si j'avais du me défendre contre Jacob...le blessant gravement…ou pire._

_Et peut-être, qu'elle aussi, n'aurait pas pu trouver la force de me pardonner…_

_Cette pensée me fit frissonner et je la chassais aussitôt de ma tête, tant cette supposition m'était douloureuse à envisager._

_Si l'humeur de Jacob continuait à se dégrader, une prochaine altercation pourrait mener à un drame…S'il ne se calmait pas, cela nous obligerait à avancer la date de notre départ de Forks. _

_J'en discuterais plus tard avec Carlisle, pour avoir son avis sur la situation et les mesures à envisager. _

_Je ne voulais pas réduire le peu de temps qu'il restait à Bella pour profiter de son père et de ses amis, mais ce clebs puant ne me laisserait peut être pas le choix._

_Cette perspective me mit en colère. La frêle période d'humanité de Bella était déjà si courte. Trop courte. _

_Je m'efforçais de retrouver mon calme, médisant malgré moi le Quileute. Lui et son désir obsédant de m'enlever celle qui était devenu toute ma vie._

_Je levais le visage vers le ciel, laissant la bruine chatouiller ma peau._

_Je restais ainsi de longues minutes, peu à peu l'eau froide et légère fit son effet et je m'apaisais. Le besoin de retourner auprès de Bella devint subitement impérieux. Incontournable._

_Je m'élançais alors comme un diable, encourageant chacun de mes muscles à dépasser leur limite, pour aller toujours plus vite. _

…

La nuit s'était installée sous mes foulées effrénées. Au loin, la noirceur du ciel toujours orageux s'illuminait régulièrement par des séries d'éclairs tonnants.

Toutes mes pensées gouvernaient maintenant vers une unique obsession, une unique crainte : celle d'avoir à nouveau fait souffrir Bella. J'avais disparu depuis plusieurs heures, un laps de temps bien trop long pour Bella, qui avait dû supposer le pire…Pour elle, pour moi.

J'étais furieux contre moi-même de lui avoir infligé cette nouvelle épreuve, comme si je ne lui rendais pas déjà la vie assez chaotique comme ça !

Je récupérais peu à peu la mémoire des faits récents, avec ce fut avec une éprouvante acuité que je me rappelais la scène de ma fuite.

Le souvenir de sa voix meurtrie, m'appelant dans le vent, me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans mon cœur inerte.

J'avais entendu son désarroi, sa peine…J'avais entendu ses sanglots…Mais je ne m'étais pas retourné, je n'étais pas revenu, ignorant sa détresse…pour son bien. Pour sa vie.

Je n'osais songer à la peine que je lui avais à nouveau infligée en agissant ainsi.

La faible distance qui me séparait d'elle me semblait incompressible, et j'aurais voulu pouvoir me téléporter, comme dans les films, pour la rejoindre instantanément.

Je redoublais mes efforts dans ma course, puisant au cœur de mes muscles, dépassant de loin mes performances athlétiques habituelles. Aucun de mes congénères n'aurait pu tenir mon allure, j'en étais certain, pourtant, je n'allais toujours pas assez vite.

L'impatience majorait mon inquiétude et cette douloureuse sensation de lame de glace plantée dans mon cœur ne me quittait pas.

Et je ne voulais pas que cette douleur lancinante me quitte : je méritais cette blessure, plus encore, car c'était un bien maigre châtiment, au regard du tourment que je faisais vivre à Bella.

Les kilomètres diminuaient…Mon angoisse, elle, s'amplifiait.

Je flairais la présence d'Alice et de Jasper, plus en avant.

Ma course touchait enfin son terme, je ralentis, arrivant aux abords de la route qui bordait la maison de Bella.

Sous un voile d'embrun coutumier, Alice se tenait assise sur un vieux rondin de bois, Jasper plus en retrait derrière elle, presque au garde à vous, bras derrière le dos.

Ils m'attendaient et je sus immédiatement que je ne pourrais pas directement retrouver Bella, cet imprévu suscita en moi, une puissante vague de colère, que je réussis néanmoins à enrayer.

Autant en finir au plus vite, c'était la meilleure attitude à adopter.

_« Content de te revoir en meilleur forme._ » Me signala Jasper en silence, alors que je m'avançais vers eux, à contre cœur.

Je lui répondis d'un simple haussement de menton.

Je m'arrêtais devant Alice, son front ridé par l'agitation qu'elle tentait de dissimuler. Elle était fâchée, mais sa colère masquait surtout l'inquiétude qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsque j'avais disparu de ses visions tantôt.

Elle se hissa brusquement.

« Que s'est il passé ? »

« Rien de grave. J'ai rencontré Jacob et Seth. » Mentis-je à moitié, préférant, pour l'instant, garder pour moi l'altercation avec Jacob. Je souhaitais d'abord en discuter avec Carlisle.

Alice soupira, frustrée.

« Ces satanés loups sont terriblement agaçants ! Je ne supporte pas d'être aveugle ! » Râla-t-elle.

« Ils ont franchi la frontière ! » Accusa Jasper d'une voix dure. Il était sur le qui vive.

Je cherchais une réponse capable d'atténuer la tension qui se dégageait de lui.

Mais Alice, ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Les yeux dans le vague, elle entrevu mon futur entretien avec Carlisle.

Elle se raidit.

« Ce chien pouilleux a faillit t'attaquer? Et tu ne juges pas ça grave ?» S'offusqua-t-elle.

Le don d'Alice pouvait être pesant parfois. J'aurais vraiment voulu éviter de leur parler de tout ça maintenant, car un, je voulais être auprès de Bella et deux, je savais comment ils réagiraient. Le temps m'était précieux et je n'avais pas voulu en perdre plus à leurs expliquer tout en détail.

C'était malheureusement raté.

Jasper serra les mâchoires.

« Que s'est il passé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Il ne digère toujours pas le choix de Bella. » Lui répondit Alice d'un ton révolté.

La situation allait dégénérer, je l'entendais dans leurs esprits.

« Oui, mais Seth est arrivé et a désamorcé la situation. Personne ne s'est battu.»

Elle grimaça.

« Il a osé venir sur notre territoire pour te provoquer ! » Rugit Jasper de son côté, mécontent.

Une déclaration d'une guerre n'était pas loin dans son esprit. Heureusement qu'Emmet n'était plus là, car il aurait exulté à l'idée d'un tel affrontement, et freiner son entrain aurait été fastidieux.

« J'ai promis à Seth qu'il n'y aurait pas de représailles de notre part. » L'informais-je un peu sèchement.

Jasper fronça les sourcils en désaccord.

« S'ils ne respectent plus les termes du traité, ils deviennent des ennemis. Si Jacob a enfreint les limites, il recommencera. » Insista-t-il.

« Je ne pense pas. A l'heure actuelle, Sam doit être en train de rappeler Jacob à l'ordre. Il a tous les tords, en toute logique Sam devrait lui ordonner de ne plus franchir la frontière. Il ne pourra pas lutter contre un ordre de l'Alpha.»

« En toute logique… » Maugréa Jasper, toujours très méfiant.

Je regardais Alice.

« Alice ? »

Egalement méfiante, elle soupira, contrariée. L'attitude de Jacob l'inquiétait vraiment et ne pas pouvoir voir ses agissements augmentait d'autant plus son inquiétude.

Elle finit par coopérer dans une grimace.

« Apparemment Carlisle rencontrera Sam. Celui-ci sera reconnaissant que nous n'ayons pas céder à une vindicte. Ils réitéreront le traité de paix entre nos deux clans. Sam confirmera qu'il a sévèrement réprimandé la conduite de Jacob et qu'il ne devrait plus poser de problèmes dans l'avenir. Et que cette mise au point a été valable pour l'ensemble de la meute. Conclusion : pas de conflit futur. » Expliqua t'elle un peu à contre cœur.

Le don d'Alice était, certes, parfois pesant, mais la majorité du temps il était fort utile, comme en cet instant.

« L'incident est donc clos. » Prononçais-je d'une voix formelle.

Jasper hésita un instant, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se plier aux prédilections d'Alice.

« Nous devrons rester vigilants. » M'avertit-il sur ses gardes.

J'acquiesçais.

« Vivement qu'on déménage ! Cohabiter avec ces boules de poils devient de plus en plus pénible ! » Grogna Alice.

« Et l'équilibre de plus en plus précaire.» Rajouta Jasper, venimeux.

J'étais plus que d'accord avec eux, mais vu les pensées vindicatives de Jasper, il était judicieux d'essayer de parler d'autre chose.

« Merci pour ton aide, tout à l'heure, Jasper. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je m'en serais pris à Emmet. »

« Il n'aurait pas dit non à une bonne bagarre ! » Dit-il, une grimace en coin.

Bien, l'amorce avait fonctionné.

« Certes, mais il aurait beaucoup moins apprécié la tannée qu'il aurait reçu. » Lui répondis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il s'esclaffa.

« Ca va ? Vous avez finit tous les deux ? » Intervint Alice, mécontente.

« Il n'y a vraiment rien de drôle dans le fait que vous avez faillit vous entretuer.»

Elle nous toisa avec une colère froide, impitoyable.

« Tu as raison, c'est totalement malvenu. » Répondit Jasper, le visage grave.

« Oui, excuse nous. » Rajoutais-je.

Elle hocha la tête, les traits toujours rigides. Son regard furieux se riva sur moi.

« Je t'ai vu la mordre ! » M'accusa-t-elle, sans détours.

Je serrais les poings, coupable.

« J'ai eu une peur bleue ! Esmée était folle ! Si Emmet n'était pas arrivé à tant…Bon sang, à quoi pensais-tu ? Tu ne peux pas être aussi fort ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être assoiffé en sa présence, tout en la désirant sexuellement. » Enchaina t'elle sèchement.

J'acquiesçais, sans mot dire. Je n'avais rien à lui rétorquais : elle avait milles fois raison. J'avais trop attendu pour me nourrir, et mon état m'avait trop fragilisé. J'avais sur estimé mes limites, surestimer mes capacités à gérer simultanément l'équilibre de mes désirs (ma soif de son sang, ma faim de son corps, le tout, décuplé par son irrésistible parfum).

Pourtant, malgré mes erreurs, malgré ma fichue arrogance, je distinguais au plus profond de moi, au cœur de mes souvenirs, qu'il y avait eu autre chose qui m'avait poussé à désirer la mordre tout à l'heure.

Une chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec la soif.

Quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas encore à identifier, quelque chose de nouveau, mais qui était bien là.

Incontestablement.

« Si tu veux toujours laisser la possibilité à Bella de quitter sa famille convenablement-»

« Bien sûr que je le veux ! » M'emportais-je contre Alice, coupant court à ma réflexion.

Elle me lança un regard glacial.

« Alors sois vigilant Edward. Ou il sera inutile que Carlisle fauche, à l'hôpital, les drogues qui pourraient faciliter sa mutation. »

Les images floues de sa première vision, avant l'intervention d'Emmet surgit dans ses pensées. Je découvris avec horreur, le corps livide de Bella, nue, convulsé de douleurs sur son lit.

Je me figeais, les yeux écarquillés de douleur.

Alice chassa immédiatement ses souvenirs, m'extirpant de mon atonie.

« _Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…_ » S'excusa t'elle en silence.

Les images du drame que j'avais faillit commettre se grava dans ma tête, je cachais mon visage honteux de mes mains.

Il était hors de question que Bella renaisse sans les soins de Carlisle. Je ne supporterais pas, à cause d'un instant de faiblesse, de lui ôter la vie, sans le soulagement qu'il pourrait lui apporter.

« Sois vigilant concernant ta soif. » Me conseilla-t-elle d'une voix plus clémente.

_« Si tu avais transformé Bella ce soir, cela n'aurait fait qu'avancer ce qui avait été prévu finalement…C'est son destin…Mais nous savons que tu t'en aurais atrocement voulu. Supporter tes regrets serait difficile pour tous ! Surtout pour Bella. Elle t'aime trop et ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir.»_

Je retirais mes mains de mon visage, le regard d'Alice était à présent compatissant.

« La prochaine fois, répond juste à ton téléphone ! » Me taquina-t-elle pour alléger mon humeur.

J'esquissais un mince sourire.

Sa bienveillance envers moi était depuis toujours immuable, je ne lui en étais pas suffisamment reconnaissant.

« Merci Alice. Et pardonne moi, si je me montre parfois désagréable avec toi, je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien, et celui de Bella. »

Elle pouffa.

« J'ai l'habitude ! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison. Sans ton soutien…Je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. Je te dois beaucoup, et plus encore.» Lui avouais-je.

Elle lâcha un soupir de complétude, se grandit fièrement et marcha élégamment jusqu'à Jasper, sa démarche exagérément guindée.

« C'est agréable d'être enfin reconnu à sa juste valeur. » Se flatta-t-elle dans un sourire mutin.

Avec une déférence, tout aussi exagérée, Jasper lui baisa la main. Elle partit dans un éclat de rire.

Mon nez frémit soudain et fut attiré vers Jasper. Son bras plus exactement, d'où émanait une discrète odeur de Bella.

Alice suivit mon regard, et, avec un sourire en coin, elle souleva le bras de son compagnon.

« Ca m'a beaucoup aidé. Au-delà de ce que j'espérais. » Déclara Jasper d'une voix paisible.

Je me souvins alors de ce morceau de tissu, qui était noué à la manière d'un large bracelet autour de son poignet. (Je me souvins aussi de la fureur que celui-ci avait déclenchée plus tôt.)

« Oui ! Il résiste à l'odeur de Bella désormais ! » Le complimenta Alice, avec fierté. Elle l'enlaça par la taille et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

« J'ai toujours su qu'il y parviendrait ! »

Jasper lui adressa un sourire modeste, puis revint sur moi.

_« Cela me demande encore énormément d'effort. Cela n'est pas si facile que ne le pense Alice…Mais oui… je parviens à me contrôler maintenant. »_ Entendis-je.

Cette nouvelle me soulagea (J'avoue que je n'avais guère apporté de crédit à cette idée de vêtement, et j'étais heureux de m'être trompé.)

Je félicitais discrètement Jasper d'un signe de tête. Au contraire d'Alice, il ne souhaitait pas discuter plus avant de sa victoire sur ses faiblesses, je respectais son souhait.

« Ou est Emmet ? » Demandais-je.

« Il continue de patrouiller sur un périmètre plus étendu. Rosalie l'a rejoint. Nous n'avons rien détecté sur un rayon de 40 km, tout à l'heure. La pluie diluvienne a été la bienvenue, l'odeur de Bella s'est dissipée beaucoup plus rapidement. Le risque n'est plus, mais ils ont souhaité continuer leur surveillance une bonne partie de la nuit.»

« Vraiment ? » M'étonnais-je.

« Je crois qu'Emmet espère vraiment tomber sur des adversaires. Il était déçu que nous n'aillions rien vu pendant notre première ronde. » Rigola Jasper.

Je m'esclaffais avec lui.

Malgré des motivations bien à lui, je devrais me rappeler de remercier Emmet pour son _dévouement _ à la sécurité de Bella. Ainsi que Rosalie. Son implication me surprenait de plus en plus.

Je captais soudain, parmi le défilé des images mentales d'Alice, la silhouette recroquevillé de Bella, sanglotant. Suite à ma déroute.

Je me figeais, les poings et la mâchoire serrés au point d'entendre craquer mes articulations.

L'insupportable image me fit l'effet d'une brulure au fer rouge, la pire de mes craintes s'était révélée.

« Elle va bien. » Me rassura Alice qui nota mon brutal changement d'attitude.

Elle m'indiqua mentalement qu'elle l'avait rejointe après mon sinistre départ, et qu'elle l'avait réconforté. Mais la brûlure s'intensifia. Mes ongles, sous la colère, crissèrent contre la paume de mes mains.

« Je l'ai effrayé.. » Murmurais-je la gorge nouée.

Alice souffla.

« Non, elle n'a pas eu peur de toi. »

« Je l'ai faite souffrir ! » Grondais-je, furieux contre moi-même.

« Ne commence pas. Elle était surtout très inquiète pour toi. Nous avons discuté, tout s'est arrangé. J'ai partagé avec elle tout ce que je voyais sur toi. Savoir que tu chassais et que tout aller bien pour toi l'a rassuré. J'ai esquivé ton altercation avec Emmet et Jasper, bien sûr. Elle s'est ressaisit, son père est rentrée un peu plus tard. Ils ont dinés, puis Bella est allée se couché tôt. Je suis restée avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Point barre. »

« Point barre ! » M'enflammais-je. Comme si ce qu'avait traversé Bella n'était presque rien.

« Elle est moins fragile que tu ne le crois. »

J'ignorais sa remarque, le cœur déchiré.

Misérable, je levais la tête vers sa fenêtre (qui était restée ouverte, ce qui n'était pas prudent). J'entendis les murmures désordonnés de son cœur.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Son sommeil est agité. » Grognais-je, sachant que j'étais la cause de son tourment inconscient.

« Elle est bien plus paisible que tout à l'heure. » Dit Jasper.

« Lorsque je suis revenu ici, avec Emmet, Alice était avec Bella, elle n'était toujours pas parvenue pas à s'endormir, elle était encore très soucieuse…. » Poursuivit Jasper.

« Son esprit avait besoin de se relaxer, je l'ai aidé à trouver le sommeil. »

Brusquement, la pensée que Jasper s'étant tenu à une faible proximité de Bella m'irrita. Mais ma crainte légitime -qu'il fut toujours instable et dangereux pour Bella- fut subitement et inexplicablement supplantée par...un tout autre sentiment : Un sentiment de jalousie. Ce qui était complètement absurde en soit : Jasper ne vivait que pour Alice.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais réprimer cette émotion, aussi inattendue qu'absurde.

Alice perçut mon agacement et étudia mes traits, tentant d'en comprendre la raison. Jasper pencha subtilement la tête sur le côté, puis il se figea, ressentant mon brusque élan de jalousie entremêlée de colère.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, sous l'étonnement…et la défensive.

Au fil du temps passé en compagnie de Bella, je m'étais familiarisé avec les émotions humaines, mais parfois encore, leur puissance déroutante pouvait me déstabiliser. Surtout lorsque je n'en saisissais pas la raison. Comme maintenant.

Le fait de ressentir de la jalousie envers Jasper était tout bonnement injustifié.

Même l'idée qu'il utilise son talent sur Bella m'agaçait, comme si j'étais le seul à avoir cette légitimité (Privilège que je n'avais pas d'ailleurs !)

C'était grotesque, mais je ne parvenais pas à me raisonner. Mes sentiments étaient complètement illogiques, mais en même temps ils me paraissaient…légitimes.

Exactement comme cet élan de fureur qui m'avait envahi tout à l'heure avec Jacob, lorsqu'il pensa que Bella lui appartenait.

J'avais ressenti ce même sentiment de légitimité.

Mais ma réaction était alors justifié, mais là, c'était différend, vu que Jasper n'avait rien fait de répréhensible à l'égard de Bella.

Rien n'expliquait mon accès de jalousie.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Qu'est ce qui m'arrivé ?

Cette interrogation sans réponse ne fit qu'enfler ma colère, que Jasper interpréta de travers. Il crut que je m'emportais contre lui. En quelques secondes, une vague de calme m'enveloppa.

Mon humeur sectaire s'évapora et mon esprit redevint clair.

_« Calmé ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Je ne convoiterais jamais Bella, Edward. J'ai juste apporté mon aide à Alice, qui peinait à tranquilliser Bella. »_

« Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. » Marmonnais-je d'une voix à peine audible, me sentant complètement idiot et désemparé.

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Alice, frustrée.

« Rien de grave. Un petit malentendu. » Répondit Jasper dans un sourire tendre, à l'adresse de sa moitié.

« C'est arrangé.. » Lui susurra-t-il.

Alice le regarda avec une insistance éloquente, mais Jasper n'en dit pas plus. Elle haussa les épaules, faussement indifférente.

_« On oublie ça…Mettons ça sur le compte de la soirée…qui a été un peu trop riche en émotions. »_

Je remerciais Jasper d'un hochement de tête. Si Alice avait été mise au courant, elle m'aurait fait un esclandre, jugeant – à raison- que ma colère envers Jasper était totalement infondé. Elle savait être épouvantable lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre son Jasper !

Quoique la connaissant, je n'avais obtenu qu'un sursit, car elle parviendrait, tôt ou tard à lui extorquer des explications. Entrevoyant déjà la scène qu'elle allait certainement me faire, un délai était mieux que rien, me confortais-je en moi-même.

« Merci de l'avoir aidé. » Dis-je finalement à Jasper.

Il accueillit ma reconnaissance d'une petite grimace narquoise, ce qui me replongea dans mon embarras. Cela l'amusa.

Pas moi. Je n'aimais pas comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, pourquoi mon humeur m'échappait de la sorte.

Je me renfrognais, relançant la curiosité inassouvie d'Alice. Mais elle comprit à mon expression peu amène qu'elle n'obtiendrait de moi, pas plus de réponse qu'elle n'en avait obtenu de Jasper.

« Elle a beaucoup résisté… » Reprit celui-ci, avec prudence néanmoins.

Je détectais chez lui une pointe de vexation, il n'avait pas aimé que son talent soit mis à rude épreuve par Bella..par une simple humaine. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, parmi les humains, Bella était tout, sauf singulière, et sa résistance au talent de Jasper en était une preuve supplémentaire.

« Mais elle s'est finalement endormie. » Finit il, victorieux.

« Oui, sans Jasper, Bella serait encore en train de se morfondre ! » Intervint Alice, toujours en louanges envers Jasper.

Le triste rappel, de l'état dans lequel j'avais laissé Bella, m'irrita.

Tout comme la version beaucoup trop vague que m'avait donné Alice à son sujet, il y a quelques minutes.

«Tu as dit qu'après votre discussion, tout s'était arrangé, Alice. C'était faux ! Pourquoi Bella était elle encore si perturbée ? » L'accusais-je. Ma voix s'étant fit plus dure que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Alice grimaça en coin.

« Je l'ai rassuré sur de nombreux points, mais malgré tous mes efforts, elle s'en voulait encore terriblement de t'avoir fait souffrir, c'était une véritable obsession. »

« Mais…Pourquoi diable pense t'elle m'avoir fait souffrir ? » Demandais-je, en fronçant les sourcils, le cœur meurtri, en voyant de nouvelles images de Bella, dans l'esprit d'Alice.

Alice jeta un coup d'œil malicieux à Jasper. Sa réaction m'intrigua, d'autant que son esprit ne laissa rien filtrer tout à coup.

« Ne joue pas avec moi. » La prévenais-je sèchement, peu enclin à supporter sa facétie.

Faisant peu cas de mon ton furibond, elle sautilla vers moi, les yeux allumés d'une étrange lueur mystique. Elle se retourna prestement pour décocher un nouveau coup d'œil à Jasper, qui lui donna son assentiment d'un hochement de tête.

« Que me cachez-vous ? » Sifflais-je.

Les yeux d'Alice s'agrandirent, et ses prunelles fauves brillèrent d'un éclat saisissant.

« Bella a ressenti tes souffrances, Edward. Elle a tout ressenti : ta soif, ton désir, ta lutte intérieure. Un bref instant, mais elle a tout éprouvé !. Cela l'a beaucoup troublé…Mais surtout, elle s'est sentie responsable, elle s'en voulait terriblement de t'avoir infligé ces tourments. Elle ne s'imaginait pas jusque là, les souffrances que tu pouvais endurer…a cause d'elle.»

Je me pétrifiais, et un mélange de fureur et de peine saisit ma poitrine de marbre. L'étau de ma douleur sembla fissurer ma peau.

Je ne supportais pas l'idée que Bella se sente responsable. Elle n'avait pas -en aucun cas- s'en vouloir d'être humaine. Jamais. Cette pensée me révulsa. Car ce n'était pas son humanité qui devait être blâmé, mais ce que, _moi,_ j'étais. Une créature du néant, n'appartenant plus au monde des hommes.

« J'ai essayé de la raisonner..mais elle est fichtrement têtue ! » Soupira Alice.

« Pire que toi ! Vous vous êtes bien trouvé tous les deux ! »

J'eus un demi-sourire, sans joie.

Jasper dégageait une gravité insolite, ce qui reporta mon attention sur l'information invraisemblable que venait de me livrer Alice.

« Tu affirmes que Bella en lu en moi ? » Demandais-je à Alice, circonspect.

« En quelque sorte, oui. »

Jasper hocha la tête, pour confirmer la déclaration d'Alice.

J'eu un mouvement de recul, abasourdi.

« C'est..impossible.. » Balbutiais-je dans un souffle.

« Pourtant c'est bien le cas. » Affirma Alice, dans un petit sourire, emplit de sous entendu.

« Comment ? » Fis-je plus pour moi-même, en secouant la tête.

_«_Il y a une explication_… » _Laissa t'elle sous entendre à demi-voix.

« Quelle explication ? » Exigeais-je avec fébrilité.

Jasper toussota.

« C'est plus une légende qu'une réelle explication. » Tempéra t'il en regardant Alice avec insistance. Elle fit la grimace, clairement en désaccord avec cette précision. Le regard solennel de son amoureux pesa longuement sur elle, comme une sorte d'avertissement.

« Oui, oui.. » Fit-elle par geindre, en balayant l'air de sa main, geste qui révéla qu'en réalité, elle ne lui accordait guère d'attention.

Elle revint prestement moi, les yeux plissés, concentrés, j'entendis derrière elle, le soupir réprobateur de Jasper.

« Rappelle-toi ce que nous a confié Carlisle …Concernant ce clan en Géorgie. » Me chuchota-t-elle d'une voix étouffée, dans le but de maitriser un enthousiasme…inquiétant.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

J'étais confus, qu'est qu'une veille histoire racontée par Carlisle venait faire dans cette affaire.

_« _Souviens-toi_…._ _Khalkhs imedi.._ » Murmura t'elle ensuite avec un accent géorgien presque parfait.

Un hoquet s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Mes yeux hagards allèrent et vinrent entre Alice et Jasper.

Un petit rire limpide s'échappa de la bouche d'Alice, ravi de l'effet qu'eut sur moi son annonce.

« _Khalkhs Imedi…_.Le peuple de l'espérance.. » Repris-je dans un murmure.

Je me concentrais et le récit de cette légende me revint aussi clairement que le jour –lointain- où Carlisle nous l'avait narré.

Tous les souvenirs de ce moment ressurgirent d'un bloc.

Je m'attardais sur l'un d'eux, en particulier : la vénération qu'avait affiché le visage de Carlisle lorsqu'ils nous avaient détaillé la moindre de ses connaissances au sujet de ce mythe. Une nuit entière. C'était le temps qu'avait pris son récit passionné. Alice avait particulièrement apprécié cette histoire. Moi aussi, au demeurant, mais je ne l'avais pas affiché aussi clairement qu'elle. Cela n'était resté qu'une légende pour moi. A cette époque je ne nourrissais guère d'espoirs ou de rêve, concernant l'amour, bien au contraire.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent sous l'hébétude et la perplexité.

C'était ça l'explication d'Alice ! Mon front se plissa.

« C'est une légende, Alice ! Une simple légende, parmi des milliers d'autres.»

« Et nous sommes bien placés pour savoir que bien _des légendes_ sont réelles. » Me rétorqua-t-elle.

« Personne n'a jamais pu fournir une preuve de leur existence, Carlisle a longtemps cherché, il a rencontré nombre de vampires bien plus âgés que lui pour obtenir des réponses…En vain. Même les Volturis pensent qu'il s'agit d'un folklore humain. Il n'a jamais rien trouvé de tangibles, Alice…Seulement de rares textes poussiéreux, écrits par quelques humains illuminés. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par ma méfiance pragmatique.

« Il n'y a pas toujours besoin de preuve. »

Je fus soudain frappé par son absolue et totale conviction. Rien de ce que je pourrais lui dire en cet instant n'ébranlerais sa profonde certitude, je le lisais en elle. C'était stupéfiant..Et alarmant !

_«C'est ta gardienne d'âme, Edward…Sois en sûr, comme moi je le suis. » _

Je portais ma main sur mes yeux, l'esprit confus, refusant cette explication fantasque, qui serait à l'origine du phénomène qu'avait vécu Bella…Et en même temps, une partie de mon esprit se rattacha immédiatement à cet espoir chimérique.

Il s'agrippa à cette infime, absurde et impossible éventualité. En avais- je seulement le droit ? Le ciel avait déjà été si généreux avec un être tel que moi, mon arrogance me pousserait elle à avoir encore le droit d'espérer d'autres largesse du sa part ?

Assurément non.

C'était tellement fou, tellement improbable…Tellement….

Je regardais Jasper, complètement indécis, troublé.

« J'ai moi aussi du mal à y croire. » M'avoua-t-il.

Alice soupira, déçu par son manque de soutien. Elle lui fit les gros yeux.

« Néanmoins.. » Reprit-il aussitôt. « J'ai entendu Bella lorsqu'elle décrivait à Alice, ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Et…C'était pour le moins troublant, très troublant. Il n'y a aucun doute, Edward, elle a lu en toi. »

« Elle est peut être en train de développer le même don que moi. » Expliquais-je d'une voix moins assurée que d'habitude.

Jasper haussa les sourcils.

«Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a pas vraiment entendu tes pensées, mais elle les a perçues d'une manière détournée, en quelque sorte. Et avec précision. C'est un peu comme si elle avait été branchée en direct sur ton esprit, mais sans le son, ni les images, je dirais. »

« Je..Je ne sais pas que penser.. » Soufflais-je en secouant la tête, les paupières closes.

Alice s'agita, agacée et impatiente.

«Bella m'a aussi révélé l'état particulier dans lequel elle se trouvait tout à l'heure, pendant que vous étiez..en plein batifolage. C'était hors du commun pour une humaine. (Elle marqua une pause et s'approcha de moi)…Sauf pour une gardienne d'âme..Bien sûr. » Termina t'elle dans un murmure.

« Quoi ! Quel état ? »

Elle sourit et resta muette.

La jubilation et la lenteur à laquelle Alice s'amusait à partager ses informations, m'exaspéraient au plus au point..Et elle le savait, de surcroit ! Elle fredonna à nouveau dans sa tête pour m'empêcher de lire en elle…Augmentant ma frustration et ma colère…. Quelle peste !

Elle retourna sur son tronc d'arbre et s'assit gracieusement en tailleur.

Je serrais les dents de colère, obligé de subir son théâtralisme, Jasper me décocha un regard compatissant.

_« Ne lui en veut pas trop Edward, elle est..vraiment très excité par toute cette histoire.» _

J'avais remarqué !

_« Elle est vraiment heureuse pour vous. » _Renchérit-il pour excuser la conduite de sa moitié.

Je lâchais un soupir résigné.

Alice joint solennellement ses mains l'une sur l'autre.

« Bella m'a confié qu'elle s'était sentie différente ce soir… Elle m'a expliquée qu'elle avait d'abord été troublée par l'emprise, la puissance de son désir sexuel. Puis, selon ses mots, elle a ressenti une sorte d'instinct, une énergie qui l'a liée plus puissamment à toi, et qu'elle pense être à l'origine de cette transe charnelle. Elle pense aussi que c'est ce flux mystérieux qui lui a permit d'entrevoir tes émotions. Elle analyse plutôt bien ce qui lui arrive, je trouve. (Elle rit soudain) Elle croyait que ses hormones l'avaient rendu dingue ! Ce qu'elle est en train de vivre n'a rien à voir avec un simple dérèglement physique. » Termina t'elle dans un sourire euphorique.

Je digérais ses paroles un instant.

_L'Instinct._

Carlisle avait aussi mentionnait cet aspect tout à fait unique de ce peuple mythique, de ce lien magique qui les caractérisait.

La partie rationnelle de mon cerveau tenant de reprendre le dessus, alors que le désir, que la théorie d'Alice soit vraiment réelle, prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans mon esprit. Beaucoup plus vite que je m'y attendais, trop vite même.

Je me rendis compte alors que je voulais y croire, de tout mon être. Oui, j'osais défier l'infinie bonté de Dieu et de ses anges. Mais je restais prudent, et soudain, je voulus savoir comment Bella avait appréhendé ce mystérieux événement.

« Et Bella..A..t'elle était...effrayée par _ces sensations_ ? » Demandais-je avec appréhension.

Alice bondit devant moi, le sourire encore plus large.

_« Mais quel idiot… »_ Captais-je sur un ton amusé.

Je grognais, mécontent.

« Tout doux ! Bella prend tout ça très bien, c'est tout à fait naturel étant donné ce qu'elle _est._ Tout ces émotions étranges qu'elle ressent sont acceptés par son esprit, sans effort, ni crainte, Edward. Le lien exceptionnel qui vous lie est ainsi fait.»

« Elle te l'a dit ? » Insistais-je, toujours inquiet.

Alice hocha lentement la tête.

« Elle n'a pas eu peur de ses impressions, elle se pose surtout des questions. »

« Mais dis-moi Alice, puisque tu t'es apparemment autoproclamée experte dans le domaine des légendes vampiriques, comment expliques-tu que, moi, je ne me connecte pas à l'esprit de Bella ? » (Et dieu sait que j'avais rêvé de cet exploit des milliers de fois !)

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils. Ma prudence tenace, ou plus exactement, pour elle, mon entêtement à affaiblir ses convictions, l'excédait.

Au-delà de mon souhait, je me devais avant tout de rester lucide et cohérent quant aux autres possibilités de ce qui arrivait à Bella.

« Je ne sais pas ! » Grogna-t-elle. « Peut être que le phénomène prend du temps..ou qu'il touche d'abords le partenaire humain ! »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que cela se manifeste maintenant ? Nous sommes ensembles Bella et moi depuis plus de deux ans. Sans parler du fait qu'à notre première rencontre j'ai souhaité la tuer !» Continuais-je.

Elle leva les mains en l'air, furax.

« Je n'en sais rien ! Peut être que le sexe a tout déclenché…Ou (elle réfléchit en se frottant le menton)..ou bien c'est à cause de la singularité de Bella, elle est différente des autres humains, nous le savons tous…Et..Le fait que tu ne l'es, justement pas tué ce jour là est aussi une preuve ! (elle dressa brusquement un doigt triomphant comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination) Tu as voulu te tuer lorsque tu l'avais cru morte : Tu n'aurais pas pu vivre sans elle, si tel avait été le cas. C'est la meilleure des preuves ! Rappelle-toi ce que nous avait dit Carlisle. »

« Conjonctures. » Marmottais-je, peu conciliant. La dernière évocation d'Alice m'ayant fortement déplut. Je n'aimais pas repenser à cette période. Au mal que j'avais infligé à Bella.

Je crus une seconde qu'Alice allait se jeter à ma gorge. Ma volonté à essayer de démontrer qu'elle pouvait avoir tort faillit l'étrangler de rage.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions débiles et inutiles ! Personne ne le peut. Mais je suis sûr de moi, c'est tout ! C'est ta _dat'k'mul ! _!» Explosa-t-elle.

Jasper se matérialisa à ses côtés.

« Tu dois accepter qu'il existe surement d'autres explications à ce qui lui arrive. Des explications moins fantasques. » Lui rétorquais-je, bien que l'idée qu'elle soit effectivement ma _dat'k'mul - _ma promise-ne me laissa pas indifférent. Même mon corps fut séduit, une drôle de sensation de picotements (agréable) le gagna…suivit d'un durcissement d'une partie de mon anatomie que j'aurais fortement préféré éviter en ces lieux.

Ma réaction physique ne prouvait rien, seulement que j'appréciais au plus haut point, l'idée que Bella m'était destiné.

Mal à l'aise, je positionnais discrètement mes mains de manière à dissimuler l'inopiné et malvenu renflement de mon jean.

A mon grand soulagement, ils ne remarquèrent rien. Alice était trop obnubilée par sa ferveur à me convaincre et Jasper, lui, ne laissait pas dériver son regard de son visage.

Je secouais la tête en prenant une profonde inspiration, pour éclaircir ma raison.

« Alice, je sais que tu as adorée cette histoire lorsque notre père nous l'a raconté…Mais ce n'est qu'une histoire. Un conte vampirique… »

Alice grogna, Jasper l'enlaça dans son dos.

« Tu avais prédit ses réactions…Laisse lui du temps.. » Lui murmura-t-il.

Elle me toisa longuement, le visage boudeur.

« Carlisle veut aussi y croire. » Lâcha-t-elle soudain.

« Tu lui en as déjà parlé ? »

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

« Jasper et moi sommes allés le lui annoncer dès que Bella s'est endormi. (Elle rit) Il était comme un enfant..le jour de Noel. »

Alice prit un véritable plaisir à se focaliser sur cet instant. Les images de Carlisle défilèrent : son visage stupéfait, ses yeux brillant de surprise...Les dizaines de questions enjouées qu'il lui avait posé, impatient.

La légende de ce peuple subjuguait Carlisle, bien au-delà des autres mythes de ce monde. Il vouait une secrète admiration à cette légende fantasmée … Alice n'avait surement pas du avoir besoin, de beaucoup le convaincre, pour le rallier à sa cause. Mais lui, s'était montré beaucoup moins exalté qu'elle. Il était resté plus sage, plus objectif face à cette croyance d'un autre temps. Tout le contraire d'Alice.

Alice me brouilla soudain l'accès à son esprit.

Mes lèvres se retroussèrent, contrarié.

« Qu'en pense-t-il ? » Demandais-je un peu trop vivement. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de connaitre l'opinion de notre père.

Alice eut un sourire rusé.

« Il n'a pas rejeté cette hypothèse. » Dit-elle en trainant la voix.

Jasper grimaça en coin, amusé.

_« Il avait aussi conseillé à Alice de ne pas foncer tête baissé dans cette thèse. Qu'il fallait prendre un peu de recul. » _M'indiqua t'il en silence.

_« Mais Alice est vraiment persuadé qu'elle a raison. Au point qu'elle a fait vaciller l'objectivité Carlisle. Il n'a pas affirmé devant nous qu'elle avait vu juste, mais il cachait bien mal son désir que tel en soit le cas. » _

Une fois de plus, je discernais des brides de ce moment chez Jasper.

Voir Carlisle si enjoué me fit sourire.

Grossière erreur de ma part, car cette brève manifestation de joie, suffit à me trahir aux yeux d'Alice dont le visage s'illumina d'un sourire plus que triomphant.

Elle avait perçut mon espérance insensée, elle sautilla brusquement sur ses pieds les mains jointes.

« Tu y crois, toi aussi ! » Jubila-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

« Tu y crois ! »

« Ne t'emballe Alice ! » Dis-je en roulant les yeux au ciel.

_« Trop tard ! »_ Me signifia silencieusement Jasper.

Je soupirais de plus belle, Alice tournoya sur elle-même dans un rire argentin, laissant éclater sa liesse.

Trop tard… en effet, Alice était déjà irrémédiablement convaincue de la véracité de son hypothèse, mais maintenant qu'elle savait que je n'étais pas contre cette idée, son enthousiasme allait devenir étouffant !

Soudain, une nouvelle appréhension me saisit.

« As-tu parlé de tout ça à Bella ? » M'enquis-je brusquement.

Alice s'immobilisa, le visage radieux.

« Non, c'est à toi de lui expliquer ce qu'il lui arrive, et je lui ai dit que tu le ferais à ton retour. Elle a besoin de réponses à ses questions. »

Mes lèvres frémirent de colère.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Nous ne savons rien ! Tu voudrais que je lui raconte qu'elle est l'incarnation d'un mythe de plusieurs milliers d'années ? » M'emportais-je.

Je ne voulais pas donner d'explications erronées à Bella et encore moins de faux espoirs.

Je ne pouvais pas seulement me baser sur l'esprit inspiré de ma sœur…Même si j'en avais profondément envie.

« Soit. Qu'as-tu de mieux à lui dire ? Qu'elle est devenue folle ? Que Carlisle va lui donner un traitement pour diminuer son taux hormonal et que tout ira mieux ? » Eructa t'elle, terriblement agacée.

Elle grogna sur moi, je fis de même.

«Tu n'as pas à lui présenter cela comme une vérité absolu. » Intervint Jasper.

« Enonce lui ce qu'il en est : que c'est effectivement un mythe, et que rien n'est certain. C'est toujours mieux que ne rien lui dire. »

Alice se hérissa et se retourna vivement vers lui.

« Je suis certaine de ce que j'avance !» Objecta t'elle.

Jasper l'enlaça d'avantage et colla son visage dans sa nuque.

« Laisse-leur du temps pour approfondir ta théorie…Et la confirmer. . » Lui murmura-t-il tendrement.

Elle réfléchit le front plissé, méditant son conseil.

« Tu…as raison. Ils le découvriront par eux-mêmes.»

Elle leva la tête vers moi.

« Narre lui au moins la légende Edward. Elle a le droit de la connaitre.»

J'hésitais.

_« S'il te plait…S'il te plait…s'il te plait… S'il te plait…S'il te plait…S'il te plait…S'il te plait …S'il te plait…S'il te plait…S'il te plait…S'il te plait…S'il te plait…S'il te plait..»_

Les suppliques d'Alice envahirent ma tête comme le carillon assourdissant et incessant de centaines de cloches.

_« S'il te plait…S'il te plait…s'il te plait… S'il te plait…S'il te plait…S'il te plait…S'il te plait …S'il te plait…S'il te plait…S'il te plait…S'il te plait…S'il te plait…S'il te plait..»_

Elle était capable de m'administrer cette litanie indéfiniment ! A chaque fois que je la croiserais…Jusqu'à me faire céder.

Vaincu, je hochais lentement la tête.

L'horrible bourdonnement cessa, elle réprima un sourire en se pinçant les lèvres, elle trépignait dans les bras de Jasper.

« Mais je ne mettrais pas en avant cette légende pour expliquer son état. Nous n'en savons pas assez. Je la lui raconte, comme Carlisle l'avait fait pour nous, rien de plus. » L'avertissais-je immédiatement.

« D'accord ! » Accepta-t-elle.

_« Mais bientôt, tous, vous me présenteraient vos excuses pour votre insolent manque de confiance… »_

J'enviais sa conviction inébranlable, mais ma raison continuait à m'exhorter la retenue.

Je regardais par-dessus son épaule, scrutant la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella.

« Va la rejoindre, elle ne dormira vraiment bien que lorsque tu seras avec elle, de toute manière. Nous rediscuterons de tout ça plus tard.» Chuchota Alice.

J'acquiesçais, plus qu'impatient d'être à nouveau auprès d'elle.

« Oh ! J'allais oublier !» M'interpella t'elle juste avant que je m'élance.

« J'ai eu une nouvelle vision de _nos amis.. »_

Je serrais mes mâchoires, tout autant irrité par une éventuelle mauvaise nouvelle, que par _son oubli_ – inadmissible-.

Mais son regard jovial m'indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle, bien avant que je ne l'entende.

« Ils sont à Seattle…à l'aéroport » M'apprit-elle, joyeuse.

« Ils quittent la région ? » Expirais-je, tiraillé entre mon sentiment de soulagement et mon sentiment de haine et de vengeance.

« On dirait bien ! » piailla Alice.

« As-tu vu leur destination ? »

« Belfast. »

« Pourquoi ? » Reprit elle aussitôt, suspicieuse.

Je secouais la tête.

« Pour rien, Alice. Pour rien. » Marmonnais-je.

Elle haussa les épaules, Jasper, lui, saisit immédiatement ce que j'eus fugacement en tête.

Mon souhait de les traquer et les exterminer.

Il me lança un regard compatissant.

_« La colère de la vengeance disparaitra.. »_

Oui, la vie de Bella était tout ce qui emportait, je contins ma fureur et réussis à me réjouir de cette nouvelle, repoussant dans un recoin de ma tête, mon désir de vengeance.

Je repensais à la dispute que cela avait déclenché tout à l'heure, entre Bella et moi. Si j'avais eu cette information plus tôt, nous aurions pu éviter de nous quereller. Je détestais en arriver là.

« Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant ! » Signifiais-je à Alice, mécontent.

« Cela n'aurait pas évité votre dispute, si c'est à quoi tu pensais, ma vision m'est apparu plus tard… (Elle sourit vilainement) Et puis, si chacune de vos disputes se terminent de cette manière…Cela ne doit pas te chagriner plus que ça de ne pas avoir eu cette information avant…»

Je pinçais mes lèvres, me retenant de lui répondre. Je n'étais pas sûr de contenir mon langage !

«D'ailleurs à ce sujet.. » Reprit-elle, malicieusement.

« Puisqu'ils sont loin d'ici, prêt à décoller.. On a pensé que, peut être, toi et Bella, il serait.. »

« On ? » La coupais-je pour avoir plus de précisions.

Le ton mielleux de sa voix me rendit brusquement méfiant. Je connaissais trop bien Alice, elle manigançait quelque chose.

« C'est impoli de couper la parole ! »

Je m'esclaffais froidement.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se moque _ouvertement_ de la charité ! » Lui signifiais-je.

Jasper gloussa, ce qui lui valut un regard glacial de la part d'Alice.

« Désolé. » Se rattrapa t'il.

Alice fendit ses yeux sur lui, puis revint sur moi dans un soupir contrarié.

« Quand je dis _on » _Reprit-elle_ « _Je parle de Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper et moi. »

Elle regarda à nouveau Jasper, qui confirma ses paroles d'un signe de tête.

La quasi-totalité de la famille en fait. Ma méfiance monta aussitôt d'un cran.

« Continue.. » Marmonnais-je, rigide.

« Je disais donc, qu'étant donné que les Keltars sont sur le point de s'envoler et qu'aucun autres vampires ne rodent aux alentours. Et au-delà. Et que l'événement de ce soir a été plus qu'éprouvant pour toi et Bella…Vous pourriez - juste pour cette fois- oublier les règles que nous avions établies. Pour relâcher la pression, en quelque sorte.»

Je ne saisis pas.

Jasper et Alice eurent alors tout deux le même sourire grivois et j'entendis de manière synchrone leurs pensées.

_« SEXE ! »_

Je sursautais, surpris, puis je sentis une colère froide se répandre dans mes veines. Ma famille avait encore disserté sur notre vie sexuelle, et en mon absence bien sûr ! Cette nouvelle intrusion me déplut profondément.

« Il n'y aura pas de danger durant ces prochaines heures.. » Reprit Alice. « Alors vous pouvez-»

« Je l'ai assez mise en danger aujourd'hui ! » Aboyais-je, déconcerté par cette proposition… Que mon corps, lui, trouva instantanément alléchante. Je croisais les bras, furieux, mais dû les remettre précipitamment à leur position initiale. Mon corps se réjouissait déjà de pouvoir à nouveau posséder Bella..Et l'affichait clairement.

J'étais affreusement faible, et j'en eu honte.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nous en avons rediscuté…Il reste plusieurs semaines avant que Bella ne devienne l'une des nôtres. Vous ne tiendraient pas tout ce temps sans… relations intimes, c'est certain. Alors modifions les règles. » Reprit elle, totalement imperméable à mon indignation, ce qui m'irrita d'autant plus.

« Il suffit d'établir un genre de cadre. »

Je plissai les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle encoure des risques supplémentaires. »

Alice siffla, furieuse. Mes paroles l'avaient blessée.

« Si l'on vous offre cet intermède, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun risque ! » S'offusqua-t-elle.

« La sécurité de Bella est aussi notre priorité ! Elle est comme ma sœur !»

Je grimaçais, peu fier de moi.

« Pardonne-moi. » Maugréais-je.

« L'opportunité ne se reproduira peut être plus jusqu'à sa mutation. Aujourd'hui le secteur est sûr…Demain il pourrait être tout autre…Ainsi que les jours d'après..» Rajouta Jasper.

« Si ma théorie est juste – et elle l'est- n'oublie pas que _l'Instinct _peut la tourmenter si il n'est pas satisfait » Dit Alice d'une voix plus calme.

A mon tour, un sifflement malveillant fusa de mes lèvres.

Alice savait pertinemment que je refuserais l'idée de faire souffrir Bella. De quelque manière qu'ils soient. Y compris par les effets improbables d'une légende.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas encore complètement convaincu – ce n'est qu'une question de temps-mais prendras tu ce risque ? » Me défia-t-elle.

Je laissais tomber ma tête en avant, me pinçant le nez.

« Non, bien sur que non.. » Murmurais-je.

Alice se matérialisa à mes côtés et sa main agrippa tendrement mon épaule.

« Nous savons que tu t'inquiètes pour elle. Comme nous tous. Mais elle ne risque rien ce soir, alors profitez-en, Edward. Cela sera bénéfique pour tous. » Me chuchota telle.

_« Et puis se serait aussi l'occasion de tester la légende-»_ Sa pensée s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle n'avait germé dans sa conscience et elle s'éloigna brusquement, rejoignant Jasper, derrière lequel elle s'abrita.

« ALICE ! » Rugis-je, les poings serrés, oubliant de masquer mon bas ventre.

Jasper se retourna vers elle, se demandant ce qui c'était passé pour déclencher ma fureur.

« Ben quoi ? » Lança-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

« Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir si j'ai raison ? Le sexe est certainement l'un des meilleurs éléments déclencheurs. (Elle s'attrapa le menton, songeuse) C'est certain, même, vu que-»

Un grognement furieux monta de ma poitrine.

« Nous ne sommes pas des cobayes, Alice ! »

« Une pierre, deux coups ! Je ne vois pas ou est le problème. » Renchérit elle, butée.

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

« Ca suffit Alice. Laissez-les tranquilles. Ils sont avertis, ils feront comme bon leur semble.» Dit-il d'une voix ferme.

A ma grande surprise elle se tut, mais elle me lança un regard noir.

_« Tu es vraiment un rabat joie…et un égoïste, tu pourrais penser à notre père : il meurt d'impatience d'avoir enfin une preuve de ce mythe.»_

Mon torse enfla de colère et d'exaspération.

« Hors d'ici ! » Murmurais-je d'une voix glaciale.

« Pffff… »

Elle prit la main de Jasper et s'exécuta enfin.

« Nous veillerons au grain…Bonne nuit Roméo, ne réveillez pas les voisins !» Lança-t-elle de sa voix enfantine et espiègle, avant de se fondre entre les arbres.

« Sale chipie ! » Lançais-je dans la nuit.

Son rire puéril retentit au loin.

« Hé ! Rappelle toi ce que tu m'as dit : tu me dois beaucoup..et plus encore.. »

Elle avait repris mes propres mots.

A nouveau son rire résonna dans le vent.

Petit elfe maléfique !...Je ne sais pas comment Jasper arrivait à la supporter !

Soudain la brise pluvieuse tournoya et un extrait ténu de sa fragrance heurta mes narines. Je fermais les yeux de plaisir, me laissant baigner par la félicité que me procura le passage éphémère de_ son_ parfum.

Mon membre emprisonné durcit d'avantage en réponse à cette senteur unique, suave et fleurie. Quintessence des plus merveilleuses senteurs sur cette terre, elle seule, capable d'envouter mes sens jusqu'à m'en faire perdre la tête.

La colère et la confusion s'envolèrent presque instantanément et seul le besoin de la rejoindre prima sur tout le reste.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je m'élançais avec hâte...vers ma raison de vivre.

Vers _ma gardienne d'âme_ si Alice avait vu juste…

TBC.

* * *

**Voilà…Verdict ? Dite le moi ! N'hésitez pas ! Le bouton vert !  
**

**MERCI à tous !**

Et à bientôt…


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour à tous !

**MILLES EXCUSES POUR CETTE ABOMINABLE ATTENTE ! **

**DESOLE ! DESOLE ! DESOLE ! DESOLE ! DESOLE ! DESOLE ! DESOLE !**

**DESOLE ! DESOLE ! DESOLE ! DESOLE ! DESOLE ! DESOLE ! DESOLE !**

Merci à vous tous qui supportaient, depuis le début, mon irrégularité dans mes posts..et qui malgré ça, ne m'ont pas lâché !

**Merci pour votre patience sans faille !**

Mon retour de vacance s'est soldé d'un rush au boulot pas possible ! (c'est comme si j'avais reçu une augmentation, sauf qu'à part du taf et des responsabilités en plus, c'est tout ce que j'ai eu, le salaire, lui, n'a pas bougé d'un iota ! Grrrrr !) Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire, **MAIS** que je continue cette fic, même si je ne peux pas poster tous les mois. (Voilà qui réconfortera celles qui ont peur que j'arrête en cours de route…)

Sachez que je pense tout le temps aux jours qui s'accumulent entre mes chapitres, et que cela me peine vraiment de ne pas pouvoir être plus régulière !

C'est pour cela que j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre contentera votre –trop longue- attente de cet été. Je l'ai un peu changé en cours de route (plus de lémon pour me faire pardonner hi !hi !) mais du coup je n'ai que très peu développé l'intrigue sur la légende, ce sera pour le chapitre suivant, promis.

En attentant, régalez-vous….

Et merci encore pour votre fidélité…

**DITES MOI SI VOUS AVEZ APPRECIE !**

**VOS ENCOURAGEMENTS SONT PRIMORDIAUX…. !**

Bonne lecture….

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Révélation

_Soudain la brise pluvieuse tournoya et un extrait ténu de sa fragrance heurta mes narines. Je fermais les yeux de plaisir, me laissant baigner par la félicité que me procura le passage éphémère de son parfum. _

_Mon membre emprisonné durcit d'avantage en réponse à cette senteur unique, suave et fleurie. Quintessence des plus merveilleuses senteurs sur cette terre, elle seule, capable d'envouter mes sens jusqu'à m'en faire perdre la tête. _

_La colère et la confusion s'envolèrent presque instantanément et seul le besoin de la rejoindre prima sur tout le reste._

_Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je m'élançais avec hâte...vers ma raison de vivre. _

_Vers ma gardienne d'âme si Alice avait vu juste…_

Maître des ombres de la nuit, je me hissais, invisible à sa fenêtre et me faufilait sans bruit dans sa chambre, refermant soigneusement derrière moi.

Une chaleur familière parcourut mon ventre dès que mon regard se posa sur sa silhouette endormie. La petite lampe de son bureau était restée allumée, baignant la pièce d'une douce et pâle lumière. Le faible éclairage soulignait son teint crémeux, la finesse de ses traits. Il soulignait également ses paupières enflées, témoins de ses pleurs récents, ainsi que deux plis inquiets de chaque côté de ses lèvres. Mon cœur de pierre se serra.

La discrète lumière profilait sa beauté …mais encore plus sa douce fragilité.

Le corps et les cheveux trempés par la bruine, je reculais dans un coin et m'accroupis, immobile, les yeux rivés sur sa frêle silhouette, heureux et soulagé d'être auprès d'elle.

Petite humaine, si fragile et si forte en même temps.

Elle s'était entortillée dans un désordre de draps houleux, le couvre-lit pourpre gisait à moitié par terre, près d'un oreiller précédemment échoué. Elle se retourna à plusieurs reprises, s'agitant nerveusement, marmonnant ici et là des mots incompréhensibles.

Son inquiétude l'avait suivi jusque dans son sommeil…l'avait rendu tumultueux.

Ses remous répétés finirent par faire chuter entièrement le couvre-lit au sol.

Lentement je m'approchais, le ramassais et l'en recouvrit jusqu'aux épaules pour la protéger de l'air froid qui s'était longuement engouffrer dans sa chambre depuis mon départ.

Je m'attardais, puis tendis le bout de mes doigts vers ses lèvres sensuelles, j'aurais voulu faire disparaitre la tension qui fermait son visage et rendre son sommeil paisible. J'interrompis mon geste, fermant le poing, saisit et surpris par le tourment érotique que prirent brusquement mes pensées.

Je ne devais pas succomber, elle avait besoin de repos.

Elle remua à nouveau, je reculais un peu.

Elle recommença à bouger, puis s'étira gracieusement dans un souffle qui s'acheva dans un adorable soupir. Son déploiement gracile la découvrit à moitié. Elle me fit penser à un chat…un sublime chat, et je souris en pensant que je tiendrais volontiers le rôle de la souris, et me laisserait avec délice prendre dans ses griffes...

Je chassais ses dangereuses pensées et réajusta le drap sur ses épaules menues...Heureusement qu'elle était vêtue car je n'aurais pas su résister à sa nudité. Même son vieux t-shirt et son bas de jogging élimé ne parvenait pas à entamer son charme.

Ses cheveux autour d'elle, qui erraient confusément, lui octroyaient une note sauvage... la rendant encore plus séduisante. L'une de ces mèches folles, dont la pointe s'était logée dans le coin de sa bouche me plut particulièrement...Cette vue, délicieusement tentatrice, souleva une nouvelle vague de pensées défendues dans mon esprit.

Je reculais d'avantage, tentant d'ignorer les complaintes physiques de mon désir.

Bella soupira tendrement dans son sommeil.

Je penchais la tête sur le côté et remarquais soudain un changement dans son visage. Aussi surprenant soit-il, la souffrance qu'évoquaient ses traits plus tôt semblait subitement s'être évaporée. Ce revirement était saisissant : son visage exprimait à présent une indéniable quiétude.

Fasciné et attentif, je me penchais pour mieux explorer son visage. Enveloppé par sa délicieuse odeur, je lissais délicatement entre mes doigts envieux l'affriolante mèche de ses cheveux accrochée à ses lèvres. Je fermais les yeux, résistant avec peine, à l'envie de l'embrasser, de la toucher, de la serrer contre moi...Et bien plus encore.

Je réajustais gauchement mon jean, essayant de diminuer la pression exercée sur mon érection douloureuse. Je dominais, non sans mal, les exigences de mon corps et réussis à retourner patienter dans un coin de la pièce.

Le repos de Bella primait avant tout, surtout après la soirée éprouvante que je lui avais fait vivre.

Mais la minute suivante, elle recommença à s'agiter. Les traits à nouveau tendus, elle tourna et retourna vivement sur son lit, qu'elle réussit très vite à transformer en un véritable vrai champ de bataille. Un second oreiller chuta au sol. Ses jambes se vrillèrent dans le drap, exposant le reste de son corps. Je n'aimais pas la voir se débattre ainsi dans son sommeil, en proie à ses cauchemars. Mauvais rêves dont j'étais probablement responsable, qui plus est.

Je m'approchais à nouveau et m'agenouillais à la hauteur de son visage.

Il valait peut être mieux que je la réveille si son subconscient devait passer le reste de la nuit dans un tel tourment.

J'étais sur le point de poser ma main sur son épaule lorsqu'elle se calma subitement. Ses membres cessèrent de gesticuler et les traits de son visage retrouvèrent leur quiétude.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent lentement. Mon désir devait troubler mon esprit et ma vision, car j'eus l'impression que ses lèvres satinées réclamaient les miennes. Je secouais la tête et reculais brutalement, sentant ma maitrise sur le point de vaciller.

La sensualité qu'elle dégageait était une véritable tentation, et parvenir à y résister, me fit soudain sentir héroïque.

Elle bascula sa tête en arrière, enfonçant onctueusement son visage dans le moelleux du seul oreiller rescapé. La faible lumière s'accrocha à son cou voluptueusement exposé. Ce fut à ce moment-là que j'aperçus les nouvelles meurtrissures ! Une colère froide durcit mes poings.

La fureur pétrifia mes muscles, au bout d'un moment, je réussis à animer mes doigts et tira lentement sur le drap pour la découvrir.

Je cessais de respirer tandis que mes yeux balayèrent avec effroi les parties dénudées de son corps. Je serrais les dents à la vue des nouveaux hématomes sur ses bras. Je jurais en silence, ma main trembla lorsque je remontais doucement son t-shirt sur son ventre. J'étouffais un grondement et ne put garder mes yeux ouverts plus longtemps.

Sa taille était tuméfiée en plusieurs endroits…Partout où mes mains agressives l'avaient étreinte. Je me refusais à vérifier le reste de son corps, sachant déjà ce que j'allais découvrir.

J'aurais voulu hurler ma rage et ma honte.

L'état dans lequel je m'étais retrouvé, tout à l'heure, m'avait fait perdre ma vigilance et ma prudence. Le constant de ma négligence me fit horreur, et je retins une nouvelle exclamation de fureur, maudissant ma sauvagerie, maudissant ma faiblesse. Je l'avais encore blessé…Si je m'étais nourris plus tôt, j'aurais épargné son corps délicat.

Je me repliais sur moi-même, me laissant happer par le dégout de moi-même.

« _Edward.._ » Marmonna-t'elle dans son sommeil.

Son murmure sembla réchauffer mon cœur douloureux. Je perçus une fugace et étrange sensation. Agréable, douce, apaisante.

Cela recommença. Surpris, il me semblait que cette sensation insolite s'évertuer à adoucir ma colère.

« Edward… » Murmura t'elle à nouveau. Une nouvelle fois, l'étrange sensation, plus dense, effleura mon esprit et j'eus cette fois l'impression d'une caresse…Oui, une sorte de caresse mentale qui tentait d'atténuer mes remords et ma colère.

Je fus profondément troublé, mes yeux fixèrent le visage de Bella.

Etait-elle à l'origine de ce phénomène ? Au-delà de toute logique, mon intuition me poussait à le croire.

Je laissais glisser mes doigts dans l'épaisseur de sa chevelure entremêlée, prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, luttant contre mon indéfectible envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle remua doucement.

_« Dors mon amour, dors.. »_ Chuchotais-je d'une voix, qui lui fut inaudible.

Elle étira sensuellement son cou, je retirais ma main, craignant de la réveiller. Elle reposa lascivement ses bras au-dessus de sa tête dans un soupir indolent.

Etrangement, ma colère continuait à s'estomper, elle était toujours là, tourbillonnante, je la ressentais, mais quelque chose semblait l'anesthésier.

Etait-ce vraiment elle qui provoquait cet état ?

A nouveau, j'observais avec soin son visage. Sous mes yeux ébahis, un sourire tendre s'inscrit sur ses lèvres, comme si elle me souriait à travers son sommeil.

J'avais contemplé des centaines de ses nuits, mais jamais je n'avais observé ce genre de réactions. C'était comme si elle savait que j'étais là, qu'elle percevait ma présence.

Une petite voix dans ma tête s'éveilla…La théorie d'Alice.

Bella serait-elle guidée par _l'Instinct_ ?

Je secouais la tête, balayant cette pensée illusoire.

Mais cette idée revint aussitôt. Insistante, exigeante, elle s'ancra dans mon esprit avec une force indicible. Ce lien sacré, unique, qui liait _les élus_ entre eux, pouvait tout expliquer.

L'envie de savoir l'emporta soudain sur ma réserve. L'esprit confus, survolté, je réfléchis au moyen de savoir si Alice avait raison. Je plongeais dans mes souvenirs, et rapidement je sus quoi faire pour savoir si _l'Instinct _s'était véritablement déclaré chez Bella.

Je retournais m'assoir dans le coin le plus éloigné de son lit et j'attendais que le prodige se manifeste.

Je n'eus à patienter qu'un court instant avant d'observer la réaction de Bella en réponse à mon éloignement : elle remua à nouveau dans son lit. Je déglutis, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Toujours embusqué au fond de la chambre, je laissais filer les minutes – presque irréelles- constatant avec fébrilité, que son agitation ne faisait que croitre au fil de celles-ci.

Elle roula sur le ventre, puis, brusquement, revint sur le dos, ses jambes luttant contre l'entrave des draps entremêlés, ses bras gigotaient, semblant chercher à saisir quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Sa respiration s'emballa, tout comme son rythme cardiaque, l'inquiétude avait à nouveau saisit ses traits.

Ebloui, le souffle perdu, je l'observais encore un instant puis je retournais auprès d'elle, m'agenouillait près de son visage, priant que le miracle soit entier.

Quelques secondes suffirent pour que mon vœu soit exhaussé : Bella s'assagit, elle s'étira sensuellement dans un délicieux gémissement et replongea, presque immédiatement, dans un sommeil calme et sans heurt. Son souffle redevint régulier et son cœur retrouva son harmonieuse mélodie, que j'appréciais tant.

_« Edward.._ » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Douce et merveilleux refrain à mes oreilles.

Je regardais mes mains et m'aperçus qu'elles tremblaient. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire : Bella sentait que j'étais là, auprès d'elle.

_L'instinct_ était bien réel !

Il était en elle, présent jusque dans son sommeil. Ce n'était pas une légende !

Toutes les mises en garde de ma raison, tous mes doutes, s'effacèrent comme par magie dans mon esprit, et un sourire d'espoir tendit mes lèvres jusqu'à mes oreilles.

Alice avait vu juste.

Les récits de Carlisle étaient bels et bien fondées. En un éclair, tous mes doutes disparurent, à présent je partageais les croyances de mon père.

Le cœur emplie d'un bonheur inégalé, interdit, je me penchais et déposait un baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle souleva doucement son visage endormi, orné d'un délicat sourire.

Je fermais les yeux de bonheur…Dieu pouvait il se montrait aussi bon avec moi ?

Je commençais réellement à le croire, car les signes étaient là.

Je m'assis en tailleur à côté de son lit, fasciné.

Trois heures passèrent, je n'avais pas bougé, veillant religieusement sur mon merveilleux trésor, mon cerveau fourmillant de questions au sujet de ce prodige.

Bella fredonnait régulièrement mon prénom, divins murmures qui me caressaient comme ses doigts sur ma peau.

Et à chaque fois que ses lèvres remuaient, ou que son corps ondulait vers moi, semblant me chercher, une vague de bonheur indescriptible s'emparait de mon être.

Les rares moments où mes efforts pour endiguer mon désir ne monopolisaient pas toutes mes facultés, j'essayais d'analyser les évènements incroyables de cette nuit. Je m'efforçais de comparer les réactions de Bella, les miennes, avec mes souvenirs concernant le Peuple de Lumière. J'essayais de n'omettre aucun souvenir du récit de Carlisle, et effectivement plusieurs points coïncidaient chez Bella.

Parfaitement.

Quant à moi, je devais bien avouer que mon comportement s'était modifié. Je pensais notamment à l'attitude, plus que possessive, dont j'avais fait preuve ces derniers temps, ainsi que mes réactions de fureur. Ce genre d'humeurs m'étaient assez coutumier, mais là, c'était différent, mes sentiments étaient exacerbés. Anormalement exacerbé.

Et c'était le même constant au sujet du bien-être que je ressentais lorsque j'étais avec Bella : il s'était renforcé, tout comme le malaise dont je souffrais lorsque je n'étais pas avec elle.

Et cela n'était pas simplement du fait qu'elle était menacée, il y avait autre chose, que je ne parvenais pas à identifier.

Une chose était sûre : des changements s'opéraient...Chez elle, chez moi.

Et plus je pensais à l'exposé détaillé de Carlisle, plus il apparaissait que je réagissais comme un_ élu_, comme un vampire issu des _Khalkhs imedi_.

Des brides de ma raison tentaient de trouver d'autres explications, mais chaque nouvelle piste s'évanouissait, inlassablement supplanté par la vérité dont je venais d'être témoin.

Pourtant un mystère subsistait, pourquoi, moi, je ne ressentais pas l'Instinct ? Pourquoi mon esprit ne se connectait pas à celui de Bella ?

Sans le vouloir vraiment, mon attention se focalisa sur le moment où j'avais voulu la mordre. Mué par un étrange sentiment, je fouillais les méandres de ma mémoire dans une sorte de transe méditative. Je me remémorais inlassablement la scène, la disséquais seconde par seconde, essayant de revivre les émotions de ce moment : désir, soif, colère, souffrance, espoir…Soudain, parmi les affres de mes impressions passées, un sentiment enfoui refit surface. Celui là même que je traquais, sans le savoir.

La terrible vérité m'ébranla et je fus momentanément figé au sol : ce n'était pas pour son sang que j'avais voulu la mordre, non, ce besoin, pourtant urgent, absolu, était passé au second plan. C'était avant tout pour la faire mienne !

Sur l'instant, je n'avais pas pu m'en rendre compte.

Oui, au cœur de cette frénésie de désirs, mon être avait voulu faire de Bella, son égal, sa compagne éternelle.

Ma soif avait occulté ce sentiment, et ce n'était que maintenant que je réalisais la véritable raison de mon emportement. Ce que j'avais cru jusqu'ici était faux. Son sang n'avait pas été le déclencheur…

Sa destinée était d'être mienne, totalement mienne et pour cela il fallait qu'elle subisse la mutation. Ce qui signifiait qu'inconsciemment, j'avais ressenti _l'Instinct_ ! C'était lui qui m'avait poussé à la morde, pas mon désir de sang.

Elle et moi étions destinés l'un à l'autre et j'avais voulu lui ôter sa condition humaine… pour parfaire notre union.

Je réalisais en cet instant que même si une partie en moi restait encore opposée à ce sacrifice, je n'étais plus libre de décider.

Ni elle.

Car si elle était ma gardienne d'âme, rien ne pourrait empêcher sa destinée d'être une vampire, d'être uni à moi, à mon monde, à mon espèce.

Elle remua doucement et sa main frôla mon visage.

A son frêle contact, une chaleur inhabituelle - étrange mais agréable - m'enveloppa, puis juste après, une sensation de plénitude se propagea en moi. Je sursautais, réalisant soudain qu'il s'agissait de _L'Instinct _!

Ce sentiment mystérieux grandit, il était si fort, si soutenu ! J'eus soudain la révélation que tout ce qui était en train de se produire était inexorable, et plus encore, en accord, en harmonie totale avec les mondes de cette terre.

La chaleur douce ne cessait de croitre, elle se rapprochait plus d'une forme d'énergie maintenant, qui semblait circuler dans mes veines, comme jadis mon sang, emplissant chaque parts de mon corps.

Mes pensées s'éclaircirent encore et je réalisais alors que je n'allais pas lui voler sa vie : je lui offrais celle qui lui était destinée, celle qu'elle avait choisi depuis le début, bien avant d'être imprégnée par les effets de _l'Instinct_.

Mes réticences et mes remords à prendre sa vie, me semblèrent tout à coup, très loin, comme supplanté par une absolue clarté. Nous étions tous les deux les pièces d'une même âme, qui devaient être réuni.

Je me levais brusquement, confus, abasourdi par cette réalité.

La sensation d'avoir perdu mon libre arbitre me troublait, mais l'idée d'être son_ Dapirda -_son promis- m'enchantait. Je ressentais une sorte…d'accomplissement.

Tout cela était si inimaginable…Dire qu'il y a tout juste quelques heures, je fustigeais Alice pour sa théorie. Une fois de plus, elle méritait mes excuses.

Je me mis à arpenter la chambre, heureux mais déconcerté. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, j'avais du mal à gérer le flux de mes pensées.

« Edward ? »

Je me retournais instantanément.

« Bella…Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Elle se leva précipitamment et se jeta dans mes bras, m'embrassant avec force.

J'entrouvris mes lèvres, m'abandonnant à son assaut fougueux.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent à mes cheveux, je grognais contre sa bouche, enflammé par son allégresse. J'oubliais bien vite ma confusion et mourrais d'envie de l'allonger sur son lit, de déchirer ses vêtements, et de lui faire l'amour. Sauvagement.

Avant de perdre toute ma maitrise, j'ôtais lentement mes lèvres des siennes.

« Je ne mérite pas un tel accueil.. » Lui murmurais-je.

« J'ai eu si peur.. » Chuchota telle, le souffle court, les joues délicieusement rosies.

Je collais mon front sur le sien.

« Pardonne moi Bella, je ne voulais pas partir ainsi.. Je n'ai pas eu le choix…»

« Je sais, Alice m'a expliqué… »

« Je lui suis redevable…Elle a veillé sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux en ce monde » Murmurais-je en embrassant son front.

« Tu as rencontré Alice ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

« Oui..Et elle m'a confié ce qui t'es arrivé… »

Son regard se fit fuyant.

« Elle m'a assuré que je ne devenais pas folle…Mais j'ai des doutes.. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Je lui relevais le menton pour qu'elle me regarde.

« Tu n'es absolument pas folle…Juste unique. »

Elle sourit à moitié, et je ne résistais pas à capturer sa bouche. Elle gémit, mes mains descendirent le long de ses côtes, jusqu'à ses hanches. Je les pressais contre mon aine douloureux, gémissant de plaisir contre sa bouche. Soudain, elle se déroba, tentant de se libérer de mon étreinte.

« Désolé.. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Désolé de quoi ? » Murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

« Je ne voulais pas te… Te..» Balbutia-t-elle, en rougissant.

« Tu ne voulais pas faire naitre ce désir insatiable au creux de mes reins ? » Lui murmurais-je d'une voix suave.

Elle frissonna de désir, mais ses yeux se ternirent.

« Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure.. »

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Bella. J'aurais dû t'écouter, j'aurais dû être plus prudent et allais chasser beaucoup plus tôt. Ce n'est pas toi qui es en cause, c'est moi le responsable. »

« Je..Je n'aurais pas du..te pousser autant…Alice m'avait prévenu…Je t'ai fait tant souffrir..»

« Je suis le seul à blâmer, ici. » Déclarais-je en effleurant un bleu sur son bras.

« Je m'étais promis de ne plus te blesser de la sorte. Si je m'étais nourri plus tôt, je ne me serais pas laissé emporter.. » Me réprimandais-je d'une voix dure.

« Ce n'est rien. » Dit-elle en prenant ma main.

« C'est faux. » La repris-je en relevant légèrement son t-shirt, exposant sa peau meurtri.

Un grognement sourd monta dans ma gorge.

« On.. croirait que l'on t'a battu. »

Elle rabattit son t-shirt et resserra ma main.

« Je me fiche de ses bleus…Et puis, ce n'est rien à côté des souffrances que tu endures à cause de moi…depuis le début. » Me dit-elle, les yeux embués de larmes.

Je l'étreignis délicatement.

« Ne pense pas de telles inepties Bella. J'endure un bonheur inespéré grâce à toi. Tu m'as délivré de mon existence sans vie. Je ne voyais que la désolation. Tu m'as rendu la vie, la joie, l'amour. Tu m'as éloigné à tout jamais du monde des ombres et des ténèbres dans lequel je risquais de sombrer. En fait, je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu endurer un nouveau siècle de solitude, Bella. Ma souffrance n'est rien, absolument rien, au regard du bonheur que j'éprouve à tes côtés. Elle me rappelle la vie que tu m'as rendue. Je serais prêt à endurer milles fois plus s'il le fallait, et malgré ça, je serais le plus heureux des hommes.»

« Je ne veux plus que tu souffres..» Murmura-t-elle néanmoins.

J'essuyais délicatement ses yeux humides, sa bonté, sa volonté à vouloir effacer mes tourments, embrasa brusquement mon désir.

Je l'enlaçais et plaquais doucement son corps contre le mien. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, le bout de mes lèvres effleurèrent ses paupières, goutèrent une larme, puis se posèrent sur sa bouche. Je m'attardais sur sa bouche dans un baiser lent et majestueux, possessif mais tendre pour tenter d'éloigner son chagrin. Elle gémit délicieusement, et avant qu'elle ne manque d'air, je la libérais doucement, mes lèvres se promenant sur ses joues, son menton, son front.

« Personne ne devrait pouvoir embrasser comme cela.» Murmura-t-elle d'une voie essoufflée…encore chagrinée.

« Ne pleure pas pour moi Bella. Crois-moi lorsque je dis que je suis l'homme le plus heureux, et oublie le reste. »

« Je ne peux pas Edward…Pas après avoir ressenti.. tes souffrances. Je n'imaginais pas le calvaire que tu endures. »

« Un délicieux calvaire la plupart du temps… » Ronronnais-je contre sa bouche.

« Arrête, je ne plaisante pas. Il faut avancer ma-»

« Non ! » La coupais-je brusquement, devinant aisément ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Nous ne reviendrons pas sur la date de ta transformation, Bella, elle est déjà bien trop proche. » Déclarais-je avec plus de virulence que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Je soupirais.

« Je ne veux pas me disputer Bella…Viens, retourne sous les draps, tu as froid. »

« Ca m'est égal. » Bougonna-t-elle.

« Pas pour moi. »

Je la pris par la main et réussi à la mener jusqu'à son lit, telle une enfant boudeuse. Je ramassais ses oreillers et les remit à leur place. Elle s'allongea à contre cœur, je m'allongeais à mon tour à son côté, accoudé sur mon bras.

« Tu pourrais au moins écouter ce que j'ai à dire. »

« Inutile. Ce sujet est clos. » Déclarais-je d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en soufflant.

« Je ne souffre pas tant que ça si cela peut te rassurer…J'étais assoiffé tout à l'heure…C'est ma soif qui a amplifié mes douleurs, pas toi.»

Elle leva un sourcil, soupçonneuse.

« Ca va maintenant. Je vais bien.»

«Tu me le promets ? »

Je lui décroisais les bras pour embrasser ses mains.

« Je ne serais te mentir Bella.»

« Tu l'as déjà fait. »

Je me raidis.

« Par omission, en effet. Et j'avais tord.» Admis-je, à contre cœur.

« Mais ici et maintenant, je te donne ma parole que je ne souffre pas le martyre, comme tu peux le croire. »

Elle se détendit un peu.

« Désolé..Je ne voulais pas te froisser..» Souffla-t-elle, enfin rassurée.

« Ce n'est rien. Dis-moi, veux-tu me parler de ce que tu as vécu tout à l'heure ? » Lui demandais-je, sans masquer l'inquiétude dans ma voix.

« Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe ? Que je sois devenu folle ? »

Je m'esclaffais, sachant que sa tentative d'humour dissimulait sa propre inquiétude.

« Petite sotte. » Lui assénais-je dans un sourire, avant de reprendre mon sérieux.

« Je crains que ce que tu as vu de moi.., ce que tu as ressenti…ne t'es effrayée...»

Elle se hissa contre le dosseret.

« Non ! Pas du tout !»

Je grimaçais.

« Ne m'épargne pas Bella. Tu..as du sentir la part la plus sombre de ce que je suis.. Le démon que je combats à chaque instant.. »

« Je ne te mens pas Edward...C'était troublant, certes..Mais pas effrayant. Et…Après coup, je me suis sentis…soulagé de connaitre cette partie de toi que tu t'évertues à me cacher.»

« Vraiment.. ? » Murmurais-je tout bas, secrètement soulagé que mon côté le plus sombre ne lui fit pas horreur. Bella m'acceptait totalement. Oui, femme parmi les femmes, Bella était bel et bien unique.

Elle se rapprocha.

« Oui Edward. Ce qui a été le plus dur… (Elle déglutit, émue) C'est lorsque j'ai pris la mesure de ton supplice-»

Je lui mis un doigt sur la bouche.

« Ne pense plus à ça, d'accord ? Promet le moi. »

« J'essayerais.. » Me dit-elle, hésitante.

« Et tu dois savoir une chose.. » Murmurais-je en me penchant tout prêt d'elle.

« Laquelle ? »

« Si tu devenais folle, je t'aimerais toujours !»

Elle rit. Je lui jetais un regard en biais.

« Ce qui doit être le cas puisque tu n'as pas été effrayé pas l'esprit torturé d'un vampire. Un esprit sain aurait réagi différemment ! »

Elle essaya de me flanquer un coup d'oreiller, que j'esquivais et me plaquais contre elle, la rejoignant dans son rire.

Je lui fis brusquement signe de se taire, l'oreille tendu vers la chambre de Charlie.

Bella patienta en silence, je collais ma bouche à son oreille.

_« Charlie est réveillé, il est au téléphone avec l'un de ses adjoints.. Un train de marchandise a déraillé à la sortie de la ville. Il doit se rendre sur les lieux de l'accident_. »

Elle blêmit.

_« Il y a des victimes ? »_

_« Seulement des blessés graves apparemment, ton père doit rejoindre les équipes déjà sur place_. (Je m'interrompis) _Il vient._ » Terminais-je avant de disparaitre dans l'ombre.

Bella s'engouffra sous les draps.

L'instant d'après, la porte s'entrouvrit lentement dans un grincement aigu.

« Bella ? »

Elle fit mine de se réveiller.

« Humm…Qui a t'il papa » Murmura t'elle en baillant.

« Excuse moi de te réveiller, je dois me rendre sur un accident. Je voulais juste t'avertir que je ne serais pas à la maison à ton réveil. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Un train a déraillé au nord de la ville, près de Dictown. Heureusement, il n'y a pas eu de mort, mais c'est la panique à bord…J'en ai pour un bout de temps..»

« Oh..Bon courage et soit prudent. »

« Ouais m'man ! » Plaisanta Charlie.

« Rendort toi Bella, à demain. »

Charlie referma la porte. Je l'entendis s'habiller, puis descendre les escaliers d'un pas lourd.

Je retournais auprès de Bella.

« Pauvre Charlie…Son boulot est vraiment pénible..» Déplora-t-elle.

Je lui caressais les cheveux.

« Mais il n'en changerait pour rien au monde. »

« Je sais… »

J'entendis la voiture de Charlie quitter l'allée.

Nous retrouver seul dans la maison, Bella et moi, aiguisa brusquement ma faim...d'elle.

« Reprenons. » Fis-je, tendu. « Dis m'en plus, Bella. Depuis quand ressent tu cette sorte d'énergie que tu as décrite à Alice ?»

« Ça a commencé aujourd'hui, mais, à vrai dire, je me sens bizarre depuis deux jours.. »

« Description…de bizarre ? »

Elle remua contre moi.

« Hum…Voyons…Je suis très mal lorsque tu n'es pas à côté de moi…Enfin, plus que d'habitude. C'est difficile à expliquer, c'est comme si il me manquait quelque chose, je me sens…incomplète sans toi…Et..(Elle sembla gênée) Depuis que nous avons commencé à faire l'amour…Je..J'ai constamment envie de toi..(Je souris, ignorant la palpitation de mon membre à ses mots) Mais..ce désir semble si fort, si intense..»

« Cela t'effraie ? » M'enquis-je.

« Non…Mais je sens que quelque chose est différend pour nous, je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, je le sens, c'est tout. »

« Notre couple est effectivement différend des autres…Tu es humaine, je suis un vampire.. » La taquinais-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Excuse-moi… Tu as raison…Quelque chose est différend pour nous. » Me repris-je.

Elle se redressa, le regard grave.

« Alice m'a dit que tu m'expliquerais ce qui m'arrivait. Elle semblait surexcitée mais elle a refusé de m'en dire plus, prétendant que c'était à toi de le faire. »

Je tentais d'ignorer sa main posée sur mon torse nu, alors que ma peau brûlait qu'elle me touche d'avantage.

« En effet, Alice a une théorie à ce qui t'arrive. A ce qui _nous_ arrive en fait. »

« Comment ça, nous ? »

« Comme toi, je ressens des choses étranges depuis peu. »

«Vraiment ? »

Son exclamation traduit une sorte de soulagement. Je lui caressais amoureusement la joue.

« Oui. Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas voulu croire Alice au début. Son explication me semblait totalement farfelu..Mais j'ai fait une erreur…Je…crois qu'elle a raison. »

« Explique-moi. » Me pressa-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…C'est une longue histoire.. » Dis-je d'une voix..lointaine, égaré par mon désir cuisant.

« Par le début… » Me taquina t'elle en se calant confortablement contre moi.

J'essayais de toutes mes forces de poursuivre notre discussion, mais mon corps tout entier exigeait Bella. J'avais réussi à contenir mon désir de la posséder des heures durant…Mais là, sentir son corps chaud contre le mien, ses mains sur ma peau, achevèrent mes dernières forces.

« Edward.. ? »

En se redressant pour jauger mon silence, sa jambe frotta mon aine.

Ma gorge se serra, en ravalant un gémissement. Mes pensées furent assaillies d'images érotiques, je fermais les yeux, tentant vainement de retrouver mon self-control.

Elle se releva brusquement, je soulevais mes paupières et vis ses joues s'empourprer.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Qui a-t-il ? »

L'inquiétude restaura ma voix.

« Bella ? » Insistais-je, en sentant son cœur cognait plus fort.

Elle cligna des yeux, le souffle altéré.

« Ca…a recommencé… » Murmura t'elle d'une voix presque secrète…et enjouée.

« Quoi ? »

Soudain, son regard changea, il devint lourd et sensuel. Lentement, la compréhension me gagna.

D'un geste vif, mué par une pulsion impérieuse, je saisis ses poignets et la fit rouler sous moi, prenant soin de ne pas peser sur elle.

« Tu…ressens mon désir, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmurais-je, fiévreux.

Elle acquiesça lentement, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

« C'est…C'est stupéfiant.. » Bafouillais-je en totale adoration.

« Oui. »

« Lis-tu en moi ? Entends-tu mes pensées ?» Enchainais-je, enflammé.

Mon enthousiasme la fit sourire.

« Non, pas vraiment..C'est comme..si j'étais connectée à tes émotions… »

« Cela ne t'effraies pas ? » Me souciais-je.

Elle sourit.

« Absolument pas…Au contraire…J'aime cette sensation..aussi bizarre qu'elle soit.»

Un grognement langoureux résonna dans mon torse. Elle y apposa sa main.

« Et je crois que nous devrions reprendre cette discussion tout à l'heure… » Murmura t'elle d'une voix enjôleuse.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui t'arrives ? » Lui proposais-je, sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas poursuivre cette discussion maintenant.

« Plus tard… » Murmura t'elle.

Son parfum s'accentua me révélant sans ambiguïté ce que son corps réclamer. Elle entremêla ses jambes aux miennes, promenant sa main sur mon torse.

« Je ne ressens pas seulement tes émotions…Je les partages.. » Me chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rugueuse.

Je fus troublé par son excitation, mon ventre se noua de plaisir.

« Alice m'a apprit qu'_ils_ étaient partis.. Que cette nuit serait sans danger..pour moi. Pour nous. En plus...Nous sommes seuls maintenant..» M'invita-t-elle, sans détours.

Mon membre s'endurcit encore, prêt à répondre à ses avances.

Avec sauvagerie.

Elle effleura ses lèvres sur ma joue lentement, sensuellement, puis me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, je grognais, un frisson de plaisir courut le long de mon dos.

Elle ondula le bassin contre mon membre douloureux, m'arrachant un gémissement déchirant. Je lui saisis les hanches dans un grognement et l'immobilisa.

«J'ai peur..de te blesser à nouveau… » Geignis-je, déchiré entre ma peur et mon désir, qui luttaient à part égale. Je savais que je ne résisterais pas à me fondre en elle, mais j'étais trop conscient de ce que mon corps exigeait, et la crainte de perdre tout contrôle m'affolait. _L'Instinct_ décuplait nos désirs respectifs, son influence pourrait s'avérer préjudiciable pour Bella. Elle avait tendance à oublier sa condition d'humaine. Et j'avais peur de l'oublier aussi.

« J'ai besoin de toi, tu as besoin de moi… » Ronronna t'elle contre mon torse, son souffle chaud réchauffant ma peau de glace.

Je tremblais, sentant les dernières barrières céder.

« J'aimerais tant que tu puisses sentir ce que j'éprouve pour toi en cet instant.. »» Souffla-t-elle en revenant à la hauteur de mon visage.

« Moi aussi. » Expirais-je en mordillant sa lèvre inferieure. Sans lui avouer pas à quel point ce blocage me contrarier. _L'Instinct_ s'était éveillé en moi, je le ressentais pleinement maintenant, pourtant je ne parvenais toujours pas à établir le lien avec son esprit.

Même _élue_, sa singularité humaine persistait.

Elle cambra suggestivement son bassin contre moi.

Je sifflais de plaisir, me plaquant possessivement contre elle, me pressant d'avantage contre son centre, subjugué par cette langueur dans ses yeux, qui lui donnait tant de grâce.

« Ton esprit m'est encore fermé… (J'embrassais son cou, léchant avidement la veine qui parcourait sa peau)..Pour l'instant…(Sa peau frémit sous ma langue) Mais je connais parfaitement le langage de ton corps..(Elle ondoya dans une plainte délicieuse) »

Je glissais brusquement ma main sous son bas de jogging, et rencontrait le triangle de ses boucles soyeuses.

Un râle profond, animal, s'échappa de ma gorge lorsque mes doigts s'enduisirent de son nectar. Elle était si prête à me recevoir...

Elle se cambra d'avantage contre ma main dans un soupir de plaisir. Son émoi décuplait sa beauté, et je sentis mon désir montait encore d'un cran…dangereusement.

Aussitôt, la peur rendit mes gestes hésitants.

« Non..Non. Edward..Continue... »

Le besoin dans sa voix décupla mon plaisir comme jamais. Ma sublime promise était en proie au plus intense des désirs. La bête rugit en moi, cherchant à briser ses chaines, voulant goûter son corps, son sang. Mais je sus que je parviendrais à dominer mon désir de sang, je m'étais nourris, je n'étais plus aussi vulnérable, dès lors, ni la bête, ni _l'Instinct_ ne pourrait cette fois me contraindre à la mordre.

Or, ce n'était pas mon désir de sang qui m'effrayait le plus à présent, mais celui de perdre la mesure de ma force.

La main de Bella rejoint la mienne, et lui imprima des mouvements de va et vient plus prononcés.

« _Edward…S'il te plait.._ »

Malgré ma peur, j'étais incapable de résister à sa merveilleuse supplique…Et elle le savait. Répondant à son désir, mes doigts écartèrent le velours de sa toison, avancèrent, caressèrent sensuellement sa chair si tendre, enrobés de son miel. J'inspirais profondément, m'imprégnant de ce parfum secret, sublime essence de son corps.

« _Oui…_» Gémit-elle en se pressant langoureusement contre ma main.

Lorsque je repris totalement mes caresses, elle ôta sa main de la mienne et je sentis qu'elle déboutonnait mon jean. Je grognais de plaisir lorsque que sa main glissa à l'intérieur et qu'elle enserra mon membre.

Je capturais sa bouche dans un grognement féroce, me laissant transporter par ses caresses exquises. J'introduis un doigt en elle, allant et venant lentement dans sa moiteur brûlante. Bella s'arqua d'avantage, ses gémissements de plaisir s'étouffant contres mes lèvres affamées, qui œuvraient sans relâche contre sa bouche. J'exultais en la sentant vibrer sous un plaisir croissant.

Je la laissais reprendre une brève inspiration avant de reprendre sauvagement sa bouche, intensifiant mes caresses.

Bella essaya de repousser d'avantage mon jean, toujours trempé par la pluie. Je me retirais brusquement, me levais et me débarrasser de mon jean d'un geste brutal, plus qu'heureux de retirer cette entrave humide.

Ses yeux gourmands dévorèrent mon corps nu, tandis qu'un sourire sexy se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tout cela t'appartient..A toi seule…Et à jamais. » Lui murmurais-je en m'avança vers elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Déshabille-toi » Lui ordonnais-je dans un murmure rauque.

Je la vis frissonner, puis lentement, elle ôta son t-shirt, le laissa tomber au sol.

Ma poitrine enfla de désir.

Elle souleva ensuite son bassin et repoussa son bas de jogging jusqu'à ses genoux. Je finis de l'ôter, laissant mes doigts trainer lentement le long de ses jambes. Ma gorge se serra, comme à chaque fois que mes yeux la contemplaient dans le plus simple appareil. Mes mains se refermèrent autour de ses chevilles, je suivis le contour de sa silhouette avec une faim grandissante. Nue et offerte, elle était magnifique.

Un grondement de fureur m'échappa lorsque mes yeux s'attardèrent sur un large bleu au niveau de sa hanche droite.

« _Oublie-les_… » Gémit-elle, le regard suppliant.

Je l'écoutais docilement et mes mains remontèrent avidement le long de ses jambes, de ses hanches. Je déposais un baiser adorateur à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remonta sur son ventre lisse. Elle trembla plus fort tandis que j'embrassais les marques sur sa peau, une à une, lentement.

« Pardonne ma rudesse… » Murmurais-je entre deux baisers.

Un cri étranglé remonta de sa gorge lorsque mes lèvres saisirent le bout de son sein. Puis l'autre. Mes mains les encerclèrent doucement, rejoignant les douces attentions de mes lèvres. Je grognais au contact de nos peaux nues, savourait la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau, ses mains s'agrippèrent brusquement à mes cheveux, et je sentis avec délectation qu'elle me réclamait avec une forme de sauvagerie.

Mes lèvres glissèrent lentement dans son cou, suçant avec délectation sa peau où battait frénétiquement son pouls.

« Ma Bella… »

Je renversais d'avantage sa tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge gracile, et plaqua plus durement ma bouche sur sa peau brûlante. Mes lèvres affamées remontèrent le long de sa veine qui palpitait, et sur laquelle je laissais courir ma langue envieuse. J'humais à travers sa peau son désir …intense, irradiant.

Elle gémit, se frottant contre moi, la pointe de ses seins se pressant contre ma peau.

Je m'écartais légèrement.

« Dis moi ce que tu veux Bella.. »

« C'est toi que je veux.. » Gémit-elle.

Elle saisit ma main et la mena jusqu'à son centre. Je décris des cercles lents, répondant aux indications de sa main. Sa main libre se mit à errer sur ma cuisse. Je fermais les yeux en ronronnant de plaisir, la bête elle aussi vibrait de plaisir. Je sentis ses lèvres à mon oreille.

« J'ai envie d'une chose… » Gémit-elle, peinant à respirer.

« Dis moi ce que tu veux Bella, je te l'offrirais.. » M'empressais-je de lui répondre, la voix rauque. Les pressions de sa main sur la mienne s'intensifièrent, elle gémit délicieusement contre mon oreille. Je la laissais me diriger, sentant sa jouissance proche.

J'embrassais fiévreusement son cou, mon autre main glissant sur ses fesses.

« Continue..Dis-moi ce que tu souhaites.. » Soufflais-je, haletant.

J'accentuais mes caresses, me dérobant aux directives de sa main, Bella se livra à mon nouveau rythme dans un petit cri doux et voluptueux. Elle lâcha ma main et saisit brusquement mes épaules, son souffle rauque contre ma peau.

Elle se cambra majestueusement, tout son corps se tendit brutalement, ses doigts se rétractèrent sur mes épaules et un cri de bonheur jaillit de sa gorge. Je crus mourir de désir en contemplant sa jouissance. Rien, non rien en ce monde ne pouvait égaler ce moment magique.

Ses bras retombèrent mollement à ses côtés, puis le reste de son corps se laissa aller dans les draps, un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres. Ses yeux s'étaient tellement assombris sous le plaisir, qu'ils semblaient presque noirs sous le faible éclairage.

Je me pressais contre elle, lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux.. » Repris-je d'une voix mêlée d'exigence et de désir.

Elle m'enlaça, ses lèvres mordillant ma lèvre inferieur avec une sensualité brutale, enivrante. Un feulement de plaisir répondit à son enthousiasme.

Elle glissa ses lèvres dans mon cou. Mes mains saisirent ses hanches, luttant contre l'envie de l'étreindre plus fort.

« Bella.. » Grognais-je.

Elle revint lentement à mon oreille.

« _Je veux te goûter_… » Murmura t'elle d'une voix envoutante, timide et envieuse à la fois.

Je me raidis, luttant contre les puissants spasmes qui saisirent les muscles de mon ventre.

Elle embrassa mon cou, envoyant des décharges de plaisir sur ma peau.

« Je.. ne…Cela pourrait..être dangereux.. » Articulais-je avec peine, ma voix tremblante trahit sans ambigüité mon état d'excitation.

Bella ne tint évidemment pas compte de ma faible objection, et continua de glisser ses lèvres le long de mon torse, je fermais les yeux, assaillit par les images de ce plaisir ô combien rêvé. Ses cheveux déployés sur ma peau, s'ajoutaient à la douceur de ses lèvres. Je sentis mes doigts se resserrer sur ses hanches, telles des griffes. Un seul relâchement et sa taille se briserait entre mes mains.

« B..Bella… »

« Tu en as envie… je peux le sentir.. »

Je gémis lorsque sa bouche descendit plus bas.

« J'en ai envie aussi Edward…Je veux goûter à ce plaisir..Autant que toi…»

J'étais perdu. Un grognement impérieux explosa dans mon torse tandis que je me laissais aller contre les oreillers. Elle sourit contre ma peau, heureuse de mon abandon, de ma défaite. Je tremblais sous ses caresses, sa bouche était comme une flamme qui attisait le brasier que j'étais devenu. J'agonisais de désir et je craignais ne plus pouvoir contrôler mes gestes. Mais mes craintes ne suffiraient pas à l'empêcher de réaliser son merveilleux dessein, car je désirais trop ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Je l'avais trop rêvé.

Son souffle tremblant m'enivrait et déchainait l'animal en moi.

Livré à sa lente descente, j'émis un grognement impatient maintenant.

Ses mains descendirent à leur tour sur mon ventre tendu, lentement jusqu'à atteindre l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Mes yeux restaient rivés sur son visage, qui s'approchait de mon membre, glorieusement érigé, qui palpitait dans l'attente insupportable de recevoir cette caresse inconnu. Elle se pencha et embrassa délicatement ma cuisse, je tressaillis en hoquetant, elle répéta son attention sur mon autre cuisse, m'envoyant un nouveau frisson. Les flammes du désir cuisaient mon corps et je luttais âprement contre mon envie de glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux pour la guider directement où je souhaitais sentir ses lèvres. Mon torse enflait d'impatiente à chacune de mes respirations.

_« Bella.. »_

Elle me faisait languir par une myriade de baisers torturants, et chaque fois qu'elle relevait son visage, je me cambrais vers elle dans un semi-sanglot, la suppliant de mettre un terme à mon agonie.

Elle releva la tête, les joues légèrement rosies, jamais je n'oublierais ce mélange intense de candeur et d'audace qui brillait dans ses yeux à ce moment là. Le bout de sa langue passa lentement sur ses lèvres, je feulais de désir, le souffle haletant. Je ne pouvais pas lire en elle, mais je percevais son excitation. La mienne, en cet instant était excessive !

Sa main fine enserra avec prudence mon membre, je soupirais de plaisir. Soupir qui se mua en grognement lorsqu'elle s'inclina et que ses lèvres se refermèrent enfin sur ma virilité. Au premier contact de sa petite langue brûlante, j'eus le souffle coupé de plaisir.

« Mon dieu ! » Parvins-je à lâcher, me retenant tout juste de me cambrer.

Le peu de raison qui me restait s'évanouit, et la seule chose qui demeurait claire dans mon esprit était la merveilleuse sensation de ses lèvres, de sa langue autour de mon membre.

Tout doucement, sa bouche commença à se mouvoir, puis vint la longue, la lente et exquise descente de ses lèvres. Un râle de plaisir pur jaillit de ma gorge. Sa langue se joignit aux mouvements de ses lèvres, mes doigts se contractèrent sur le drap, mes ongles le lacérèrent sans pitié. La façon dont Bella me caressait était si douce, si chaude, si aimante…Chaque nouveau mouvement auquel elle se livrait répondait exactement à ce que j'avais imaginé..En plus intense. Elle accentua légèrement le rythme, je gémis, résistant d'extrême justesse à onduler mon bassin à sa rencontre. J'étais trop excité par cette nouvelle expérience, le risque de la blesser était trop grand.

Je calmais ma respiration et tentais de diminuer mon excitation.

Je la contemplais me prodiguer cette caresse divine, chaque détail s'incrustant pout toujours dans ma mémoire: ses longs cheveux auburn qui allaient et venaient sur mes cuisses, ses joues, qui se creusaient, son corps gracile qui se mouvait sensuellement au rythme de son incroyable baiser.

Je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux, elle les gardait fermés, semblant concentrée sur sa prodigieuse caresse, ou peut être étais-ce par pudeur. Cette deuxième possibilité me procura un plaisir encore plus grand.

Ses mouvements traduisaient parfois une certaine hésitation, une pointe de maladresse, mais cette innocence m'enchantait. Je grognais possessivement, savourant la pensée que j'étais le seul homme à qui elle offrirait ce plaisir si intime.

Cela allait bien plus loin que l'acte physique, ce plaisir m'apparut comme un don, un véritable partage entre deux être aimés.

« Dieu Bella !. » Gémis-je lorsqu'elle me prit plus profondément dans sa bouche.

Elle prit de l'assurance et recommença, me prenant encore un peu plus loin. Je renversais ma tête en arrière en feulant de plaisir, mes poings craquant sous la pression de mes doigts.

Sa bouche, sa langue étaient extraordinaires ! Vivre un tel ravissement me semblait presque impossible.

Ses vas et vient me rendaient fou. Fou d'amour, fou de plaisir.

« Oui ! » Grognais-je, sentant mon membre butait contre le fond de sa gorge.

Elle gémit, et les vibrations de ses lèvres faillirent me faire venir, des spasmes parcoururent mon ventre en feu. Sa main enserra mon membre à sa base et accompagna les délices de ses lèvres, en des mouvements de va et vient lents, de plus en plus exquis.

Je me forçais à lever la tête, haletant de plaisir, Bella avait tout pouvoir sur moi, sur le monstre qui réclamait son assouvissement, et ses gémissements réguliers m'indiquaient qu'elle y prenait un indicible plaisir, cette vision ô combien érotique décupla mon désir, mon appétit de sexe et de sang.

Dans un pur reflexe, mes mains s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux, les malaxant délicatement...D'une manière possessive. J'eus peur que mon geste ne soit trop abrupt, mais lorsque Bella l'accueillit en gémissant plus fort, je faillis céder au plaisir extrême, consumé de plaisir.

Je perdis une partie de ma maitrise et dans un grognement, je lui imprimais un nouveau rythme, plus rapide, plus profond. Mes cuisses furent saisies de tremblements, mon ventre, mes muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême, à cause de l'incroyable pression que j'imposais à mon corps pour en contrôler sa force.

« Oui ! Comme ça.. ! Oh mon dieu !»

Bella s'abandonna totalement à la cadence que je lui imposais…Avec un plaisir croissant. Chacun de mes râles de plaisir la faisait frissonner, et étaient récompensés par une ardeur décuplée. Elle me prenait au plus profond de sa gorge, avec des mouvements de pression et d'étreinte passionnés.

« _Mienne.._ » Gémis-je en accentuant la friction de mes doigts sur sa tête.

Ses lèvres se firent plus aimantes encore, et en même temps plus sauvages.

« Oui ! Oh oui ! Continue Bella ! »

J'étais dévoré par le plaisir, brûlant, au bord de l'extase. J'aurais dû faire preuve de plus de retenu, de douceur pour cette première fois, mais le plaisir que j'en retirais était beaucoup trop intense. Soudain, dans un sursaut de lucidité, et de crainte, j'éprouvais la force de lui relever le visage, craignant de la blesser. J'occultais les rugissements de la bête en moi, furieuse, enragée d'avoir brusquement été arrachée à ce plaisir euphorique, et qui appelait à une satisfaction primaire de son désir. A défaut d'avoir le sang de Bella.

« Non. Laisse-toi aller Edward..Laisse moi aller jusqu'au bout, j'en ai envie_.._ » Souffla t'elle dans une supplique. Son visage était délicieusement rosi et ses lèvres d'un rouge plus sombre ravirent mes yeux voraces.

Mon corps trembla violemment. Ses ongles semblèrent griffer la surface de mes cuisses, attisant l'explosion imminente, elle voulait à tous prix aller jusqu'au bout de cette expérience charnelle, je le lisais dans son regard.

Et je le voulais aussi. Ardemment.

Je mentirais en affirmant que dans mes pensées les plus luxurieuses, je n'avais pas imaginé la conclusion parfaite à ce baiser : jouir dans sa bouche.

Mais je n'avais pas pensé que dans la réalité, elle voudrait exaucer ce fantasme, _mon_ _fantasme_, surtout la première fois.

« Accorde moi ce privilège…Je ne risque rien..»

Mes pensées se troublèrent, entremêlant désir et amour, douleur et libération.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, mes mains se reposèrent sur sa tète et mes doigts s'entortillèrent dans sa chevelure. J'inclinais lentement son visage, et dès que sa bouche revint sur mon membre et qu'il disparut entre le satin de ses lèvres, une décharge électrique fulgurante explosa dans mon ventre.

Je priais pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, guidais sa bouche au rythme de mes envies, et chaque fois que mon membre butait au fond de sa gorge, je frôlais le paradis.

« _Mon dieu, oui ! Bella, continue.. !_ »

Mes sanglots de plaisirs se mêlèrent à ses gémissements étouffés, qui exprimaient son propre plaisir, et je fus d'autant plus comblé de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas heurtée par ma débauche…Bien au contraire.

Irradié d'un plaisir fou, j'étais hypnotisé par la vision follement érotique de son visage à moitié caché par ses cheveux, allant et venant sur ma virilité, transporté par les bruits délicieux de ses lèvres gémissantes.

« _BELLA !_ » Criais-je en me tendant brutalement.

Mes mains l'immobilisèrent brusquement et dans un cri d'assouvissement sauvage, je m'abandonnais à l'ivresse suprême et jouis glorieusement dans sa bouche, m'effondrant sur le lit, ravagé par le plaisir. Elle m'accompagna au bout de l'extase en continuant, plus lentement, d'enjôler mon membre, le léchant, l'aspirant, le pressant entre ses lèvres merveilleuses. Je relevais la tête et un grognement étouffé retentit dans ma poitrine tandis que je contemplais, dans un vertige d'exultation, les ondulements de sa gorge, acceptant ma semence, l'avalant sans aucune réticence, sans aucune retenue. L'expérience était au-delà de tout ce que j'avais espéré et provoqua des profondeurs de mon être, un feulement sauvage, extatique.

Mon corps fut agité d'un dernier frisson violent et je m'effondrais à nouveau sur le lit, réduit ensuite, par le plaisir, à un silence stupéfait.

Je demeurais immobile, le souffle court et altéré, savourant ses ultimes et exquises sensations, revivant l'enchantement de cette caresse passionnée. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi puissante, aussi bouleversante. Involontairement, je captais de temps à autres chez mes frères, quelques unes de leurs pensées au sujet de cette pratique..Et je saisissais maintenant pourquoi ils l'appréciaient autant !

Bella remonta près de mon visage, j'ouvris les yeux, elle me regardait en souriant tendrement. Je lui rendus son sourire au centuple, elle se pencha et m'embrassa doucement, effleurant à peine mes lèvres.

« Mon dieu Bella !..C'était prodigieux..» Soufflais-je contre ses lèvres délicieusement gonflées…Lèvres dont je me languissais déjà de savourer à nouveau leur formidable talent. Ma respiration était encore hachée et témoignait de la puissante extase qui m'avait submergé. J'humais dans ses cheveux, sa captivante odeur…qui s'était accentuée pendant qu'elle me prodiguait cette délicieuse faveur.

Elle s'appuya contre mon torse inconstant, qui montait et descendait au rythme de ma respiration houleuse, mes mains glissèrent de sa chevelure et enveloppèrent tendrement ses épaules.

« Je sais maintenant quel goût tu as.. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tout juste perceptible.

Je sentis son visage se réchauffer, je baissais les yeux et découvris ses joues empourprées. Je souris, adorant toujours autant ses réminiscences de candeur.

« J'avais vraiment envi de vivre ce moment..C'était si intense…Surtout en ressentant tes émotions… » Rajouta t'elle d'une voix basse.

Elle releva la tête et je me noyais dans son regard sombre, épanoui, qui irradiait d'un plaisir innocent et sincère.

Je fus soudain animé d'une faim fulgurante, brutale, bestiale ! J'avais un besoin frénétique de me fondre en elle, de posséder son corps, sauvagement, sans réserve. J'avais besoin de la faire mienne. Maintenant.

Je la fis basculer sous moi d'un mouvement brusque qui fit grincer dangereusement le lit.

« Si tu captais mon esprit, tu sais le bonheur insensé que tu m'as prodigué.. » Lui murmurais-je en grignotant sa lèvre inferieur.

« Oui.. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Tes lèvres…sont extraordinaires…Tu m'as offert un plaisir incroyable..(Elle s'empourpra en peu plus, je souris.) Et..J'ai peur d'en mourir...la prochaine fois.. » Murmurais d'une voix rauque, cette pensée me faisant frissonner.

« Tu es déjà mort… » Me répondit elle après coup, d'une voix amusée.

« Tant mieux…(Je suivis du doigt les contours de sa bouche) Ainsi tes lèvres..ta langue…pourront m'infliger des heures de tortures délicieuses…sans aucun risque.»

Elle eut un sourire séduisant, mon désir resserra mon ventre. Un grognement remonta lentement le long de ma gorge, et je l'attirais durement contre moi. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et ses yeux se rétrécirent sous le désir, le mien, le sien.

« Je ne suis plus en mesure de me passer de vous Isabella Swann » Dis-je d'une voix trainante.

Elle sourit, radieuse.

« J'en suis heureuse, parce moi non plus, je ne peux plus me passer de vous, Mr Cullen.. »

Mes mains descendirent et se refermèrent sur ses hanches étroites, mes lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à sa gorge, se posèrent sur l'une de ses veines affleurant délicieusement à la surface de sa peau diaphane. Elle se cambra sous mon baiser licencieux, frissonnante, brûlante.

« J'ai envie de toi Bella..(Je léchais sa veine) Tellement envie…J'ai envie de ton sang.. » Avouais-je pour la première fois d'une voix sifflante. Elle trembla. Mais ce n'était pas dû à la peur.

« Je sais.. » Souffla-t-elle. « Je peux le sentir.. »

Je grognais d'envie et de frustration. Au travers sa peau si fine, ma langue s'agita et frémit sous la tourbillonnante sensation de vie, liqueur divine, source de tous mes maux, source d'ivresse interdite.

Mon égarement déclencha un nouvel afflux de venin dans ma bouche, ma gorge, mes poumons étaient à vif, lacérés par les flammes de la soif.

« _Mon sang est à toi.._ » Gémit-elle.

« Bella.. » Grognais-je, suffoqué…et enflammé par ses mots.

Elle ne se rendait pas compte de la portée de ses paroles ! De leur dangerosité.

La bête exulta et sembla refermer ses griffes affamées dans mon ventre, me déchirant les entrailles. C'était comme si mes dernières heures de chasse prolifiques n'avaient jamais existées !

Je voulais lui faire l'amour, je voulais boire, je voulais son sang ! Tous ces désirs dans un même temps.

Je retirais prestement mes lèvres de son cou, craignant que l'équilibre de mes désirs ne vacille, et que l'attrait du sang ne devienne le plus fort. Mes lèvres fébriles laissèrent une petite meurtrissure violacée sur sa peau.

Terrible et irréductible envie coupable…

Conjointement à l'appel du sang, je sentais l'influence insidieuse de _l'Instinct_, qui me poussait, sans scrupules, à me laisser aller à mon vice méprisable. _Il_ me poussait à la mordre, mais je _le_ repoussais, tant bien que mal, refusant qu'_il_ me dicte mes actes.

« Quel goût ais-je ? » Demandais-je soudain, dans le but de distraire mes pensées, qui s'égaraient dangereusement vers le souvenir de l'onctuosité de son sang.

Sans faillir, je supportais la terrible tentation, mais je mettais mon arrogance de côté, convaincu que ma résistance ne tiendrait pas longtemps face mon effroyable –mais véritable- nature…conjuguée au pouvoir de _l'Instinct _!

« Edward.. »

« _Dis-moi.._ » Soufflais-je en déposant des dizaines de baisers enivrant le long de son épaule. L'érotisme de ma question accentua son rythme cardiaque, déjà endiablé…Cette saccade redoublée ravit mes oreilles...Et redoubla mon désir..de sexe, m'éloignant par la même de mon désir de sang.

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, ses doigts jouant un instant avec mes cheveux.

« Tu as le goût de la nuit, mystérieuse et fraiche (elle rougit)..sensuelle et légèrement épicé …Cela se rapprochait de la cannelle… » Dit-elle d'une voix étouffée. Que je trouvais terriblement séduisante.

Elle se pencha à mon oreille.

« Je raffole de la cannelle… » Chuchota t'elle d'une voix prometteuse.

Un grognement envieux vibra dans mon torse.

« Et moi je raffole de tes lèvres…» Murmurais-je en pressant mon bassin contre elle.

Elle se pressa contre moi, mon torse enfla et laissa subitement échapper un feulement prédateur lorsque je sentis l'abondante humidité de son entre-jambe.

Je glissais ma main jusqu'à son temple, elle écarta légèrement les cuisses à mon approche.

« Ton corps s'enflamme pour moi… » Murmurais d'une voix flattée. Elle se cambra contre mes doigts cajoleurs, qui s'immiscèrent entre ses lèvres enduites de son miel.

« Oui.. » Gémit-elle dans un soupir impatient.

« Je suis jaloux… » Avouais-je. « J'aimerais tant lire en toi, savoir ce que tu ressens..» Grognais-je, terriblement excité et envieux.

Elle ondoya contre mon membre, nous faisant gémir tous les deux simultanément, et je fus fasciné par le feu qui couvait dans son regard ombrageux. Elle n'était définitivement pas une humaine comme les autres.

« Tu sentirais à quel point je t'aime..A quel point j'ai envie de toi.. » Murmura t'elle, la voix vibrante de désir.

Je feulais de plaisir à ces mots, toujours aussi heureux de l'entendre me réclamer.

« Dit-le encore.. »

Elle se cambra contre ma main, de plus en plus impatiente, ses ongles ratissant mon dos, son corps ondulant sous moi, me réclamant désespérément. Son odeur enivrante saturait l'air, et m'indiquer à quel point elle avait envie de faire l'amour.

« J'ai envie de toi… » Gémit-elle, son regard me suppliant que je mette fin au feu qui nous torturait tous les deux.

Elle s'arqua en me mordillant la lèvre, sa jambe se repliant d'autorité autour de ma taille, sa réaction farouche exacerba mon désir au point d'avoir peur pour elle…et relança mon impatience de découvrir comment elle serait en ange immortelle.

Ses lèvres glissèrent à mon oreille.

« Je ressent ce que tu veux..» Souffla-t-elle en me mordant le lobe de l'oreille.

Ma respiration se fit sifflante de désir, me rappelant qu'elle ressentait de quelle manière mon esprit concupiscent voulait la posséder.

Elle sentait que je voulais l'aimer sauvagement, passionnément, voulant ne faire qu'un avec elle, me fondre, fusionner avec ses chairs, avec son esprit impénétrable.

« _Je le veux aussi.._ » Gémit-elle en écho à mes pensées.

Je capturais sa bouche dans un grognement exigeant, ses mains emprisonnèrent ma nuque, tandis qu'elle se cambra langoureusement pour m'accueillir. Moi seul étais destiné à prendre possession de son corps et cette pensée me fit l'effet d'une drogue, ravivant dangereusement mes sens. Sans plus attendre, je soulevais ses hanches et la pénétrais d'un coup de rein vibrant, mes lèvres scellées aux siennes, étouffèrent son cri de plaisir.

Elle se cambra d'avantage pour me recevoir plus loin en elle, me laissant affirmer ma possession. Un grognement de plaisir remonta le long de ma gorge, je me plaquais toujours plus contre elle, notre proximité n'étant jamais suffisante pour moi. Je rêvais à ce jour où je pourrais l'aimer totalement, sans aucune entrave. Bella répondit à mon exigence : elle m'enserra à son tour de toutes ses forces, ses mains empoignant furieusement mes cheveux.

Sa réponse sauvage me ravit et mes déhanchements s'accélérèrent.

Ses cris de plaisir s'amplifièrent sous mon ardeur. Elle me répondit avec la même exigence, le même appétit, allant à ma rencontre avec une passion bouleversante. Chacun de nous s'appartenait dans l'autre.

« Ma Bella..»

L'appel du sang revint soudain avec force, se mêlant insidieusement à mon plaisir sexuel. Je luttais âprement contre ma faiblesse, mais mes lèvres glissèrent quand même instinctivement jusqu'à sa gorge et se posèrent sur la veine qui battait frénétiquement. Certains de mes gestes m'échappaient, muées par la force irrépressible de ma nature, mais je parvenais toujours à dominer la bête infâme, à l'empêcher de prendre totalement possession de mon être.

Je me mis à aller et venir encore plus vite en elle, en rêvant que je m'abreuvais à son cou gracile.

Son corps s'harmonisait à mes élans avec une frénésie croissante, ses mouvements me demandaient de la prendre plus loin, plus vite. Je grognais, plus qu'heureux de satisfaire à ses exigences. Ses lèvres laissaient échapper à présent des cris débridés, elle était au bord de l'orgasme, ses muscles les plus secrets m'enserrait de plus en plus fort, ses pupilles se teintèrent du plaisir imminent et prirent ce voile caractéristique.

J'agrippais ses hanches en grognant de plaisir, transporté par ses soupirs fébriles.

« Non ! Regarde-moi ! » Ordonnais-je juste avant qu'elle ne renverse sa tête en arrière.

Elle s'ancra sur mes épaules, j'amplifiais mes mouvements.

« Dieu ! Oui ! » Cria t'elle soudain. Elle se raidit sous l'extase, et malgré la déferlante de plaisir, elle fit ce que je lui avais demandé : elle ne se déroba pas et ses yeux restèrent accrochés au miens. Malgré le désir fou de fusionner avec elle, je me retirais juste à temps pour ne pas céder sous les effets de sa jouissance…qui fit scintiller ses yeux d'une lueur incomparable. Un grognement triomphant retentit dans ma poitrine, son corps trembla violemment et elle rejeta cette fois sa tête en arrière, gémissant glorieusement sous la réminiscence du plaisir.

C'était un véritable instant de grâce d'admirer son corps s'exiler dans les délices ultimes de la chair. Un pur moment de bonheur.

Elle s'arqua langoureusement, tremblant encore sous l'extase, ses doigts se contractant sur le drap.

« Tu es sublime lorsque tu jouis.. » Murmurais-je d'une voix haletante.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et posa son regard chaviré dans le mien, le corps encore agité de soubresauts de plaisir.

« E-dward .. » Gémit-elle en reprenant son souffle. Elle était confuse, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je m'étais retiré et n'avait pas communié avec elle.

« Je veux faire durer le plaisir, mon amour.. » Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

Je glissais ma main entre ses seins, puis brusquement, je la fis se retourner sur le ventre. Elle frissonna en laissant échapper une petite exclamation de surprise. Je me levais et me postais au pied du lit et la ramenais délicatement vers moi.

« Mets-toi sur tes genoux et tes mains.. » Murmurais-je d'une voix rauque.

J'entendis son souffle vaciller, mais lentement, docile et sensuelle, elle s'exécuta et se mit à quatre pattes.

Un grognement lent, approbatif vibra dans mon torse. Je l'attirais d'avantage contre moi, pressant doucement mon membre entre ses fesses, elle frémit et sa respiration se heurta à nouveau…D'anticipation.

« Magnifique.. » Murmurais-je d'une voix rauque, tandis que mes mains caressèrent avec avidité ses courbes ravissantes..Parfaites. Mes mains glissèrent lentement jusqu'à ses seins, sur lesquelles elles se refermèrent avidement. Bella gémit sous mes sages attentions, relevant légèrement les fesses. Dieu que j'aimais l'admirer dans cette position. Un peu trop même, car mon côté possessif et sauvage s'intensifiait dangereusement dans ce genre de posture. Et elle était si fragile…

Je me penchais sur elle, flattant un peu plus ses seins somptueux.

« Tu aimes que je te prenne ainsi, n'est ce pas ? » Lui murmurais-je en faisant courir mes lèvres sur son épaule, ne sachant pas d'où me venaient ses paroles.

Elle frémit dans un semi-gémissement. Je libérais un de ses seins pour glisser ma main entre ses cuisses. J'avais tellement envie d'elle que je ne voyais plus les hématomes qui marbraient sa peau.

Elle gémit plus fort, inclinant son bassin pour mieux aller à ma rencontre.

Ma respiration se fit sifflante lorsque son miel, toujours plus abondant, enroba mes doigts. Ma langue glissa entre mes lèvres au souvenir du goût de son nectar, mes narines se dilatèrent sous l'afflux puissant de son parfum.

« Oui, tu l'aimes…Je peux le sentir…»

« O-Oui.. » Souffla-t-elle.

Mon membre douloureux palpita.

« Je suis l'homme le plus comblé… » Murmurais-je, excité.

Je ne pouvais plus attendre, ma main se referma fermement sur sa taille fine tandis que de l'autre j'empoignais mon membre, le présentant à son calice. Elle frémit et je la pénétrais d'un coup de rein avide. Une exclamation de plaisir heurté s'échappa de ses poumons, tandis qu'une tension fébrile me coupa le souffle : ses chairs étaient encore contractées par son premier orgasme, Bella était si étroite que je faillis venir sur le champ !

Les mains tremblantes sur ses hanches, je restais un instant immobile pour faire diminuer la pression, presque intolérable.

« Continue… » M'implora t'elle.

Je me retirais lentement dans un gémissement sanglotant. A peine fus-je sorti de ses chairs palpitantes, que Bella recula aussitôt son bassin pour me capturer. A nouveau logé pleinement en elle, mes genoux vacillèrent sous le plaisir trop intense. Mes doigts se durcirent autour de ses hanches dans un grognement, et j'exhortais mon corps de toutes mes forces, à se retenir.

« Bella ! Tu..Tu vas me faire céder trop vite..»

Elle saisit les draps convulsivement, dévorée par le désir. Son geste m'électrisa, et je grognais de joie, imaginant une fois de plus son caractère sauvage lorsqu'elle appartiendrait au monde des ombres.

J'immobilisais fermement ses hanches, me retirais lentement, puis revenais en elle tout aussi lentement, savourant prudemment l'étroitesse et la chaleur de son écrin. Chaque once de mon être frémissait de plaisir et de satisfaction. Je recommençais. Encore et encore, transportés par ses lourds soupirs de plaisir, mêlés de frustration. J'exultais lorsqu'elle accepta enfin mon rythme languide sans protestation, se laissant enfin aller à ma volonté. Ma lenteur la consumait, mais il me permettait de retrouver ma maitrise…et ainsi prolonger nos ébats.

Je dégageais sa nuque en repoussant ses cheveux sur l'une de ses épaules.

Un à un, mes sens devenaient fous, par son odeur ensorceleuse, par son corps ainsi offert, par ses gémissements encenseurs lorsque je venais en elle, et ses douces plaintes lorsque je me retirais de ses chairs pressantes.

« _Edward…_ » Sanglota t'elle au bout d'un moment.

Je pouvais désormais pleinement satisfaire à sa requête.

Mes doigts se contractèrent sur ses hanches, elle frissonna en pressentant mes intentions.

D'un coup bref, je la prise plus fort.

« OUI ! » Exulta-t-elle.

Me cramponnant à ses hanches, j'entamais une toute nouvelle cadence, plus forte, plus rapide.

« Oui ! » Grognais-je, sentant son corps répondre glorieusement à mes déhanchements, puis essayer de me retenir lors de mes retraits.

Bella partageait parfaitement la passion qui m'animait, et cela me rendait fou de bonheur. La réciprocité de nos désirs se confinait à la perfection : J'étais bel et bien son élu.

Nos corps ne faisait qu'un. Qu'une seule passion, qu'un seul amour.

Elle s'agrippa au rebord du matelas, courbant sensuellement son dos, sa peau se recouvrant d'un alléchant voile de sueur.

Je ralentis mes élans pour me penchais et léchais sa peau. Elle protesta dans un gémissement.

« Douce et sauvage.. » Murmurais-je dans un sourire, ignorant ses suppliques pour me faire reprendre mon allure fougueuse.

Je récoltais sur ma langue sa savoureuse humidité, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque, près d'une veine proéminente, mes lèvres se retroussèrent instinctivement sous l'appel de son sang..qui chantait pour moi, et pour moi seul.

A chaque nouvelle poussée, mon cœur semblait revivre, mais en même temps la bête emprisonnée devenait plus puissante, plus difficile à contenir.

Elle réclamait son assouvissement total : sexuel et sanguinaire

_L'Instinct_ s'allia une nouvelle fois au monstre enfouit et me poussait lui aussi dans cette voie. Je sentais son emprise, de plus en plus distinctement. Mais je refusais toujours de lui obéir. Le temps n'était pas encore venu. Bella devait faire ses adieux à ses proches, je ne pouvais pas lui enlever ça. Ma résistance envers _l'Instinct_ se révélait éprouvante, physiquement et psychiquement, mais je tenais bon, car il était hors de questions de voler l'humanité de Bella. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

Je feulais sous la tentation, sous la douleur envahissante. Mes dents mordillèrent sa peau, je me redressais brusquement, luttant âprement, me faisant violence pour ne pas céder.

« _Bella.._ »

« _Bois.._ » Souffla-t-elle entre deux halètements.

Je tressaillis, à la fois honteux qu'elle réponde à mon désir méprisable, et terriblement excité par son offre. Mon corps réagit instantanément : le venin afflua sur ma langue, mes dents me démangèrent douloureusement. Je tremblais sous l'effort de ma lutte.

_L'Instinct_ l'imprégnait totalement, _il_ lui faisait ressentir ma douleur, mon besoin et elle s'offrait à moi pour assouvir mes souffrances, tandis qu'_Il_ me pousser à la transformer en attisant ma soif.

Un grondement puissant vibra dans mon torse.

« NON ! NON ! » Criais-je, furieux.

Le temps n'est pas encore venu ! Me répétais-je sans cesse, telle une litanie désespérée.

Ma vue se brouilla, j'attrapais agressivement les épaules de Bella et la posséda dans un éclatant râle de plaisir. Son propre cri de plaisir mourut dans un hoquet, sa respiration s'entrecoupa sous mes élans déchainés.

Mes mains revinrent instinctivement sur ses hanches, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir sous mes va et vient sauvages. Elle n'avait pourtant aucune envie de se dérober : les ondulements de son bassin, ses gémissements haletants en étaient les preuves indiscutables. Elle se livrait totalement à moi, elle s'offrait dans toute sa vulnérabilité, dans toute sa douceur et son audace.

Mon souffle saccadé rejoint le sien, mon corps n'était plus qu'une sensation frénétique de plaisir sans nom. Je ne pouvais plus être doux et attentionné, mon corps tout entier exigeait que je la possède ainsi, qu'elle soit mienne…jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« OUI ! OH ! OUI ! N'arrête pas !» Cria t'elle, son corps se tendant sous l'imminente déferlante du plaisir. Ses bras tendus tremblaient sous l'effort, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas. Nous retrouvâmes soudain un deuxième souffle et la chambre se fit l'écho de nos cris de plaisir, qui se mêlèrent en un concert sauvage, débridé.

« Oui Bella…Oui...Vient ! »

Elle se raidit et hurla sa jouissance. Ses bras cédèrent sous l'ivresse, le haut de son corps s'affaissa sur le lit et ses derniers cris d'allégresse s'étouffèrent dans les draps chiffonnés.

Je rugis en sentant les spasmes de son orgasme. Après un dernier élan, l'étau de son extase me saisit, je rejetais ma tête en arrière et jouis en elle, dans un cri abrupt, libérant mon corps et mon esprit dans une apothéose de lumière et de plaisir.

Ivre de plaisir, je me laissais aller sur elle, nos deux corps tremblant l'un dans l'autre, et j'eus la fugace sensation -étrange et agréable- d'avoir été laissé sans force, l'esprit plongé dans un havre d'amour et de paix. J'étais l'heureux prisonnier de ses chairs convulsives, et mon assouvissement avait dissipé en grande partie mon désir de la mordre.

Aurais-je eu encore la volonté nécessaire pour résister, si elle m'avait offert une seconde fois son sang ?

Mon dieu, elle m'avait offert son sang !

J'avais encore réussi à me soustraire de l'emprise de l_'Instinct_, mais combien de fois encore, aurais-je la force d'y parvenir ? Je laissais ces questions sans réponse, errer dans un coin de ma tête, préférant savourer cet instant de pur bonheur, que je savais fragile.

Craignant de peser sur elle, je me retirais délicatement. Elle émit un léger soupir de plainte lorsque nos corps se désunirent. J'allongeais doucement ses jambes sur le lit, la laissant sur le ventre, et me collais contre elle, dans son dos. Elle frissonna dans un soupir heureux.

« Les mots sont trop faibles pour t'exprimer à quel point je t'aime.. » Lui soufflais-je dans le cou.

Elle pencha la tête et déposa un baiser sur mon bras qui l'enlaçait.

Reconnaissant et épris, j'embrassais longuement son cou, en occultant les vibrations tentatrices de son sang, et l'enlaçais encore plus tendrement, la laissant doucement reprendre une respiration régulière. Elle s'étira paresseusement dans un soupir indolent : nos ébats l'avaient exténuée. Son corps frêle m'apparut d'autant plus fragile et je regrettais soudain de m'être montré aussi rude, malgré la retenu dont j'avais fait preuve.

« Je…Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?» Lui demandais-je brusquement.

Elle se retourna d'un mouvement las, un sourire épanoui illuminait son visage aux traits éprouvés, mais heureux.

« Délicieusement mal… » Me murmura-t-elle en laissant glisser un doigt sur ma joue. Elle s'étira longuement dans mes bras et se pressa d'avantage contre moi en gémissant.

Malgré son enjouement, je retirais partiellement le drap et balayait son corps d'un regard anxieux. Les premiers bleus supplémentaires commençaient déjà à apparaitre sur sa peau diaphane, essentiellement au niveau de ses hanches. Je me figeais, furieux, mes lèvres laissant échapper un juron.

« Il est rare de t'entendre parler ainsi. » S'amusa-t-elle.

Je pinçais mes lèvres, bien loin de partager sa dérision.

« Je voudrais que les blessures que je t'inflige soient tout aussi rares.» Maugréais-je les dents serrées.

Bella se recouvra dans un petit rire, en ignorant totalement mon amertume envers moi même. Sans s'en rendre compte, son insouciance ne fit que l'accentuer.

« Tout va bien Edward…Je me sens merveilleusement bien.. »

Elle se pressa contre moi, ses mains palpant mon torse figé.

« J'ai surement quelques bleus supplémentaires..Et je.. suis une peu courbaturée, et alors ? Je t'assure que tout va bien…» Susurra-t-elle dans un sourire sincère.

Son expression de pur bonheur dépassait tout. Y compris mon tourment. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser, me réprimandant mentalement pour la facilité avec laquelle j'écartais mes méfaits.

«Je n'ai pas été le plus doux des amants. » Me désolais-je en dégageant ses cheveux de son visage.

« Et je ne m'en plaindrais jamais.. » Susurra-t-elle tendrement.

Cet aveu provoqua un frisson de plaisir au creux de mon ventre.

« Rappelle-toi, il y a trois semaines, la fameuse séance de judo de Mr Ravlen… Il m'a dispensé de cours tout le trimestre ! (elle rit et observa rapidement ses bras et ses hanches) Ce n'est guère plus grave.» Minimisa-t-elle.

J'émis un grognement désapprobateur.

« N'exagère pas Bella. Tu n'étais pas si amochée..Et puis c'est du sport, c'est différend.. »

Elle m'adressa une grimace adorable, consciente de son exagération. Puis elle haussa les épaules, le regard malicieux.

« Certains considèrent le sexe comme une activité sportive...»

Je restais interdit, déconcerté par sa désinvolture face à ce que j'avais fait subir à son corps délicat.

Mon air atterré la fit rire, et elle savait à quel point j'aimais l'entendre rire. Je la basculais doucement et la recouvrais avec délicatesse. Sa joie était communicative, elle éloigna un peu plus mes remords.

Sa peau moite était délicieusement chaude, l'excitation palpitait à nouveau dans mes veines. Je ne pus empêcher mon corps de réagir à son contact, elle sourit au contact de mon membre à nouveau durcit contre sa peau.

« Désolé.. » Murmurais-je.

Elle sourit en m'enlaçant la nuque.

« Il me tarde de devenir aussi endurante que toi.. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Moi aussi. » Lui avouais-je pour la première fois.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise, puis se mirent à briller de larmes.

« Je..Je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire cela. » S'émue t'elle.

« Moi non plus.» Lui dis-je en essuyant ses yeux embués.

« J'ai conscience que mes réticences à te transformer t'on causé de la peine. Mais aujourd'hui c'est terminé. Je te veux, tout à moi, pour l'éternité, Isabella Swan.»

Son visage s'illumina, elle inspira profondément puis m'embrassa passionnément. Je répondis avec la même ardeur, mon corps s'embrasa et lorsque j'eus peur de succomber au désir, je mis tendrement fin à notre baiser.

« Je t'aime tant. » Murmura-t'elle.

_« __Me t'k'veni arch'euli, me var t'k'veni for maradisobaze, me ch'aidinos ch'ems ts'khovrebashi, ch'ems suls t'k'vens khelshia, gt'avazobt' ch'ems absolutur siqvaruls odesme ert'iandeba, rat'a shen, ch'emi arch'euli.… »_ Lui répondis-je d'une voix aimante.

« Quelle langue est-ce ? »

J'embrassais lentement son front, ses joues, son nez, son menton, et enfin ses lèvres soyeuses.

« Du géorgien. »

« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?»

Je lui adressais un sourire adulateur.

« Je t'appartiens pour l'éternité, je remets ma vie, mon âme entre tes mains, en t'offrant mon amour absolu, à jamais unis à toi, à jamais confié à moi, mon élu. »

Elle cligna des yeux.

« Elu ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

Je regardais l'heure sur son réveil. L'aube était proche.

« C'est en rapport avec ce que tu dois me révéler, n'est ce pas ? »

Je hochais la tête.

« Il est très tard…Tu dois dormir, je te raconterais tout demain matin, Bella. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, explique-moi maintenant. »

« C'est trop long à raconter…Et il ne te reste que quelques heures pour te reposer un peu. »

« Mais-»

« Quelques heures de patience, c'est tout.. » La coupais-je en l'embrassant. J'avais conscience qu'elle brûlait d'en savoir plus, mais si elle ne dormait pas un peu, elle serait complètement exténuée. Je la blottis contre moi malgré ses murmures de protestations, la fatigue la rattrapa et elle se laissa aller contre mon torse en baillant. Ses paupières vacillaient lourdement.

« Tu vois ? Tu dois dormir Bella.»

« Je..v..eux..tout ..sa..voir.. » Murmura t'elle, sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil.

« Je te le promets mon amour. » Lui dis-je en déposant un baiser sur le front.

Sa respiration se ralentit, et je sentis son corps fourbu se relâchait contre moi.

Je l'enveloppais avec le plus grand soin, lui adressant dans un murmure, mes excuses pour l'avoir épuiser de la sorte. Elle remua doucement et blottit son visage dans mon épaule comme pour me consoler. Du bout du doigt, je caressais sa pommette, fasciné.

Elle était si fragile, plus que la plupart des humains, mais elle était l'incarnation d'un véritable miracle. Bella appartenait à une lignée d'humains sacrés, à laquelle je n'avais jamais cru…jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle avait bouleversé ma vie…et mes croyances.

En l'espace de seulement quelques heures, j'étais passé du scepticisme le plus total, à une foi radicale.

(Mon revirement intégral devait faire faire des bonds de joie à Alice !)

Je posais ma main au niveau de son cœur pour sentir ses battements de vie, lents et réguliers à présent, en réalisant que l'avoir égoïstement entrainé dans mon monde était en fin de compte un acte incontournable. Mes tentatives pour m'éloigner d'elle avaient échouées, et elles l'auraient toutes été si je m'étais obstiné, car depuis le début, inconsciemment, j'avais reconnu en elle ma gardienne d'âme. Je croyais jusqu'ici que l'invraisemblable attraction qu'elle avait exercée sur moi lors de notre première rencontre, était due à son sang.

J'avais tord.

Nos esprits s'étaient reconnus, dès lors, nos destins étaient liés. Et c'était peut être pour ça que je n'avais pas laissé le démon prendre le dessus à ce moment là et que je l'avais épargné.

Dans un soupir de bonheur et de paix, je resserrais Bella contre mon cœur ressuscité, promettant au ciel de la protéger et la chérir jusqu'à la fin des temps. Pour la toute première fois en plus d'un siècle, Bella venait de me procurer une sensation que je pensais impossible : celle d'être en accord avec ce que j'étais. Oui, je cessais de me haïr. J'étais même pleinement reconnaissant à Carlisle de m'avoir sauvé et transformé, à présent, car grâce à lui, j'avais reçu ce qu'aucun mortel ne pourrait jamais avoir.

L'amour absolu et éternel, au sens propre.

Bella se resserra étroitement contre moi en murmurant faiblement mon prénom.

Je réalisais alors que je sanglotais. Je portais mes doigts à mes yeux, à mes joues comme pour effacer les larmes irréelles que je versais sur ma peau de marbre.

Des larmes de joie.

Des larmes d'espoir.

Des larmes d'amour.

TBC…

* * *

La suite dans quelques temps….:-(

**Alors l'attente valait le coup ?**

**Dite le moi !**

**Et encore merci pour votre fidélité !**


	29. Chapter 29

Avant tout chose, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne année 2011 !

Ensuite, je vous réitère **mes plates excuses pour cette attente**. Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont écrit pour me faire part de ce problème. Je sais que je suis trop longue entre deux chapitres et que cela ternit énormément le plaisir de la lecture. Je pense d'ailleurs avoir perdu plusieurs lecteurs à cause de cela, et les rewiews se font de moins en moins nombreuses… 

Croyez bien que j'en suis consciente et que cela m'affecte, il n'y a pas un jour où je pense au retard que j'ai accumulé.

Mais sachez que j'agirais bien différemment pour ma prochaine fic, je ne ferais pas la même erreur. Je serais longtemps absente du forum lorsque j'aurais terminé « Frustration », afin de pouvoir prendre de l'avance dans l'écriture de mon nouveau fic, ainsi je pourrais poster à un rythme beaucoup plus court.

Je ne veux néanmoins pas bâcler les derniers chapitres de cette première fic..Et je vous remercie à l'avance pour la patience dont vous faites preuve.

**Et pitié, ne me laisser pas tomber….laissez moi vos impressions…..Vous êtes mon meilleur carburant !**

**MERCI A VOUS, FIDELES LECTEURS !**

**J'espere que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes...**

Bonne lecture à tous…

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Le peuple des _Elus_

_Dans un soupir de bonheur et de paix, je resserrais Bella contre mon cœur ressuscité, promettant au ciel de la protéger et la chérir jusqu'à la fin des temps. Pour la toute première fois en plus d'un siècle, Bella venait de me procurer une sensation que je pensais impossible : celle d'être en accord avec ce que j'étais. Oui, je cessais de me haïr. J'étais même pleinement reconnaissant à Carlisle de m'avoir sauvé et transformé, à présent, car grâce à lui, j'avais reçu ce qu'aucun mortel ne pourrait jamais avoir. _

_L'amour absolu et éternel, au sens propre. _

_Bella se resserra étroitement contre moi en murmurant faiblement mon prénom. _

_Je réalisais alors que je sanglotais. Je portais mes doigts à mes yeux, à mes joues comme pour effacer les larmes irréelles que je versais sur ma peau de marbre._

_Des larmes de joie._

_Des larmes d'amour. _

Au centre de notre clairière secrète, allongée sur une soyeuse couverture, je me blottie dans les bras aimants d'Edward, soupirant pour la énième fois de bonheur. Nous faisions l'amour depuis des heures et j'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps. Je n'aurais su dire à quel moment de la journée nous nous trouvions. Et je m'en fichais…Je ne désirais rien d'autre qu'être avec lui, mon corps ne semblant jamais rassasié du plaisir qu'il m'offrait. Les rayons du soleil parvenaient toujours à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à cette alcôve paradisiaque. Au-delà de la chaleur agréable qu'ils me procuraient, ce que j'appréciais par-dessus tout, c'était de pouvoir contempler les merveilleux effets qu'ils produisaient sur la peau d'Edward. Mes yeux ne se laissaient pas d'admirer ce spectacle féérique. Mes doigts jouaient avec la fine toison sur son torse et semblaient parfois disparaitre dans l'éclat scintillant de sa peau aux milles diamants.

Ses lèvres de glace glissèrent à mon oreille.

_« Dans tes bras, dans ta couche,_

_Je revis pleinement._

_Ton amour, hameau de mon âme,_

_A chassé les ombres du passé,_

_Il est ma force…Il est tout._

_Je voudrais hurler au monde, _

_Mon bonheur inespéré._

_Mon amour, ma vie,_

_T'aimer et t'honorer_

_Au-delà des âges,_

_Seront mes seuls devoirs. »_

Un frisson de désir chatouilla à nouveau ma peau, je resserrais mes bras autour de son corps nu et éclatant, nos jambes s'enroulèrent dans un nouvel et délicieux prélude.

« Ceux qui affirment que la poésie est démodée sont des idiots… » Murmurais-je contre ses lèvres tentatrices.

« Ce sont surtout des malheureux car leur cœur n'a pas encore trouvé sa muse.. » Répondit-il en se pressant contre moi.

Une brume opaque envahit soudain la petite clairière. Le soleil disparut à son tour derrière d'affreux nuages, tout s'effaça autour de nous et la température devint subitement glaciale.

Soudain mes mains se refermèrent sur du vide. Edward n'était plus là.

« Edward ? Ou es-tu ? Edward ? » Appelais-je, affolée.

Je ne voyais rien, la brusque obscurité et les épaisses volutes de brumes venaient de transformer la clairière en un véritable lieu de cauchemar, et je me demandais comment un endroit aussi charmant put soudain devenir à ce point hostile.

« E-Edward ? » Répétais-je contre le vent, mes dents s'entrechoquant sous l'effet du froid.

Mes mains erraient dans le vide, cherchant désespérément à le saisir.

Le vent siffla de plus belle dans les arbres, rajoutant au lugubre de la situation, je me levais en enroulant la couverture autour de mon corps gelée et grelottant…De peur et de froid.

« _Pardonne-moi.._ »

« Edward ? »

La voix fut si lointaine, que je ne fus pas sûre que ce fusse lui.

« _Pardonne-moi_.. »

Cette fois je reconnus sa voix. Elle fut si sombre, si éplorée que mes yeux s'embuèrent directement de larmes.

« Edward ? Ou es-tu ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

«_ Je ne vaincrais pas ce mal_..»

« Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? Quel mal ? » Criais-je en m'agitant, cherchant à le localiser.

La froideur du vent me transperçait, aussi acéré qu'une lame, et les sifflements stridents redoublèrent sous ses terribles rafales.

« Edward ? Reviens, je..J'ai peur.. »

Je tournais encore et encore sur moi-même, tentant de l'apercevoir. Je poussais soudain un cri lorsque plusieurs silhouettes se détachèrent de la brume. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, les silhouettes inquiétantes bougèrent lentement, dans un silence de mort.

Je m'autorisais à nouveau de respirer lorsque je reconnus la famille Cullen. Ils étaient tous là.

« Edward a disparu ! Je-le ciel est devenu noir et..et»

Je m'arrêtais de parler, remarquant leur air grave, non, pire : tragique. Ils étaient de toute évidence au courant de la disparition soudaine d'Edward.

Le ventre noué, je resserrais douloureusement la couverture autour de ma poitrine.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Leur silence oppressant renforça cruellement mon inquiétude. Soudain un cri déchirant retentit au loin.

« Edward ! » Criais-je en larmes à présent. C'était lui qui venait de pousser ce crie d'agonie.

Jasper, Carlisle et Emet se précipitèrent aussitôt en direction de cette terrible clameur, ils disparurent, comme avalés par la brume. Alice, Esmée et Rosalie se déplacèrent simultanément et se placèrent devant moi, toutes griffes dehors, telle une barrière infranchissable.

De quoi voulaient-elles me protéger ?

Je sursautais en découvrant deux énormes yeux cuivrés fendre l'obscurité.

« Jacob ! »

Rosalie et Alice sifflèrent férocement contre lui. La réaction de Rosalie ne m'étonna pas, à l'inverse de celle d'Alice.

Jacob souffla bruyamment en baissant légèrement les oreilles, son inhabituelle impassibilité m'étonna tout autant que la brusque hostilité d'Alice à son encontre. D'habitude, elle se montrait assez tolérante vis-à-vis de Jacob, par respect pour mon amitié avec lui.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Criais-je, à bout.

Jacob se plaça à une distance raisonnable des sœurs Cullen, mais resta près de moi, semblant lui aussi guetter un danger, dont il voulait me protéger.

Esmée avait le visage déchiré par le chagrin. Je ne l'avais jamais vu en proie à une telle détresse. Je m'avançais doucement vers elle.

« Esmée, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Lui demandais-je dans un sanglot, pensant que ce que je pouvais imaginer devait être encore pire.

Elle m'enlaça, un peu trop fermement, elle qui se montrait toujours si prudente, si délicate avec moi.

« Le trouble progresse…Carlisle ne sait plus quoi faire.. » Sanglota-t-elle, les yeux dépourvus de larmes.

« Que.. ? Quoi ? De..De quoi parlez-vous ? »

La brume s'épaissit encore, semblant m'absorber dans le néant qui s'ouvrit sous mes pieds.

« _Réveille toi mon amour…_ »

Un picotement froid mais agréable fit tressaillir ma joue.

« Edward ? » L'appelais-je. Il semblait à mon côté, je le sentais, mais je ne le voyais toujours pas, je ne comprenais pas.

« _Réveille-toi_… »

J'ouvrais soudain les yeux dans un sursaut.

« Bonjour. Désolé d'avoir dû te réveiller, mais tu semblais faire un mauvais rêve.. »

Je clignais des yeux, le souffle bloqué dans ma gorge.

Un mauvais rêve. Tout ceci n'était que le fruit de mon imagination désaxée.

« Tout va bien ? » Me demanda Edward.

« Oui, je..juste un rêve idiot… »

Il y avait longtemps qu'un rêve – ou plutôt un cauchemar- ne m'avait semblé si réel. Je frottais mes bras, semblant encore sentir la morsure du froid.

« Tu as froid ? » Demanda Edward

« Plus maintenant.. » Le rassurais-je.

Il fallait très rapidement que je me reprenne avant qu'Edward ne s'alarme inutilement.

« Quel heure est-il ? »

« Presque neuf heure. » Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Zut, j'avais raté mon premier cours, il allait falloir que je trouve une excuse crédible si je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans le bureau du principal.

« Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas réveiller plus tôt ? » Ronchonnais-je à moitié.

« Tu avais besoin de repos. » Dit-il simplement.

Je soupirais gentiment, je ne pouvais rien contre la surprotection d'Edward.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu es vraiment pâle..»

« J'ai trop dormi, c'est tout... »

Je me redressais contre le dosseret, remarquant qu'Edward était déjà paré, toujours aussi magnifique. Il effleura mon bras d'un air inquiet. Je baissais les yeux, celui-ci était clairsemé de bleus, plus ou moins pâles ou jaunis. Mon autre bras n'avait rien à lui envier.

Je les dissimulais sous les draps.

« Edward, tout va bien…Cesse de t'inquiéter.. »

Il grimaça en coin mais ne rajouta rien. Il y avait un net progrès !

Bon, il était clair que je n'irais pas courir un 100 mètres aujourd'hui, vu que chacun de mes muscles me rappeler au bon souvenir de cette nuit… mais à part ça, j'allais parfaitement bien.

Edward lissa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

«Et puisque nous sommes déjà plus qu'en retard pour le lycée..Que dirais-tu de sauter les cours ce matin ? »

Edward qui me proposait de sécher les cours ? Oui, oui, oui !

« Je suis partante. Que prévois-tu ? » Répondis-je en me retenant de proposer ce que m'hurler mes hormones, toujours sur leur qui-vive !

« Allons chez moi. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler de ce qui arrive. Les autres sont au lycée, nous serons tranquilles.»

« Cela semble vraiment important. » Soulignais-je.

Il hocha solennellement la tête, mais malgré la gravité qu'il affichait, je n'étais pas inquiète. J'avais vraiment hâte de savoir ce qu'Alice n'avait pas voulu me confier la veille au soir.

Je m'étirais paresseusement et remarquais plusieurs paquets posés sur ma commode.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demandais-je d'un signe de tête.

« Alice est passée il y a 20 minutes, elle nous a acheté des vêtements. » Me dit-il d'un ton prudent.

Je levais un sourcil, méfiante.

« J'ai une pleine armoire de vêtements ici, Alice réprouvait-elle à son point mes goûts ? »

« Ne dit pas des sottises. Alice ne peut s'empêcher d'offrir des présents lorsqu'elle est heureuse, c'est tout ».

Je restais dubitative.

« J'y ai eu droit moi aussi. » Me dit-il pour m'amadouer.

Parfaitement réveillée à présent, je remarquais effectivement qu'il ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements qu'hier soir. Et..Je me mordis la lèvre inferieure, appréciant pleinement sa chemise en stretch, qui moulait admirablement son torse, sans parler de son ventre sculptural.

Je devrais penser à remercier Alice…Spécialement pour m'avoir offert cette appétissante vision d'Edward !

« Et qu'est ce qui la rend si heureuse ? » Repris-je en surmontant un soudain déluge hormonal !

Edward sourit et son regard se fit encore plus admiratif que d'habitude.

« Toi. »

Je lui lançais un regard perplexe.

Le regard incandescent d'Edward se fit..adulateur. J'avais perçu ce regard –presque idolâtre- la nuit dernière. Regard que je ne comprenais pas.

« Moi ? Je ne comprends pas. » Dis-je en secouant la tête.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu comprendras, mais pour l'instant, debout ! Prépare-toi avant que Charlie rentre.»

Il me poussa gentiment vers le bord du lit, je soupirais, me rendant compte que je n'aurais pas refusé quelques heures de repos supplémentaires. Finalement, j'étais reconnaissante à Edward de m'avoir laissé dormir.

« Je m'occupes de ton petit déjeuner.» Me proposa-t-il.

Mon ventre vide se manifesta par des geignements disgracieux, et supplanta haut la main ma fatigue.

« Aurais-je droit… à des crêpes ? » Murmurais-je timidement.

« Tout ce que tu voudras… » Murmura t'il en m'embrassant, puis il disparut tel un fantôme.

Je me levais avec entrain cette fois, ignorant au mieux les fourbures de mon corps. Je remarquais une fois debout les lacérations diffuses dans les draps. Je passais mes doigts dans les entailles de tissu et souris aux souvenirs délicieux de notre nuit torride.

Je m'avançais jusqu'à la commode et déballais les cadeaux d'Alice, tout en essayant de ne pas penser à leur prix astronomique…au vue des somptueux emballages.

Je soulevais un magnifique chemisier noir, aux manches longues, orné d'admirables arabesques de dentelle. Je découvris ensuite un pantalon de cuir gris, esprit motard…Superbe et quelque peu audacieux. Du Alice tout craché ! La lingerie, quant à elle…Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour la qualifier.

Alice devait vraiment être très heureuse !

Je vérifiais que le col du chemisier soit suffisant haut pour masquer les marques dans mon cou. C'était parfait…Evidement.

« Merci Alice...Mais n'en prend pas l'habitude, tu sais à quel point ça me gène !. » Chuchotais-je en imaginant qu'elle verrait mes remerciements dans ses visions..Et qu'elle ne tiendrait évidemment pas compte de ce message !

Je filais sous la douche, regardant à peine au passage mon corps couvert de bleus, car ce qui m'horrifia avant tout fut la vision de mes cheveux !

Comment Edward avait-il pu me couver d'un tel regard adulateur avec une allure pareille ! Ma chevelure était un véritable palace…pour une colonie d'oiseaux, pas moins ! Je fuis mon horrible reflet dans le miroir dans un chuintement et me précipitais dans la cabine de douche. Edward avait dû se doucher peu de temps avant car les parois étaient encore ruisselantes de gouttes d'eau. Mes hormones incontrôlables ne firent qu'un bond, et déjà les images d'Edward, nu, ses muscles dessinés par les cascades d'eau, s'agitèrent dans ma tête.

Je me douchais avec hâte, refrénant les fantasmes de mon esprit concupiscent !

Une fois lavée, j'essayais tant bien que mal de démêler mes cheveux hirsutes. La lutte fût âpre, mais je réussis finalement à les dompter et à les rendre présentables. Je finis de me préparer en trombe, de plus en plus impatiente de savoir ce qu'Edward avait à me révéler.

Mon empressement et ma maudite maladresse faillirent me faire trébucher au milieu de l'escalier. Quoique, ce n'était peut être pas les seules raisons : je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de porter un étroit pantalon de cuir !

Je ralentis le pas en prenant une grande inspiration pour me calmer. Cette bouffée d'air ravit mes papilles. Une odeur de bacon, d'œufs, de pancakes et de pain perdu flottait dans l'air. Le rêve ! Mon ventre ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à manifester sa joie, par une salve de gargouillis très distingués !

Dans la cuisine, je m'approchais d'Edward en serrant mon ventre, priant qu'il se tienne correctement. Face aux fourneaux, il était en train de retourner le pain perdu d'une main et les tranches de bacon, de l'autre.

« Un vrai chef ! » Le complimentais-je.

Il me sourit et me fit signe du menton de m'assoir.

Je m'installais devant le plus somptueux des petits déjeuners. Un café fumant, une assiette d'œufs brouillés à la tomate, mes fameux pancake recouvert de sirop d'érable et …une carafe de fruits fraichement mixé.

Je regardais l'évier, étonnée.

« Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un blender ici ! » Lâchais-je abasourdie...et honteuse.

Edward rit tandis que je me délectais en avalant un verre de jus de fruits.

« C'est un petit déjeuner royal ! » M'enthousiasmais-je.

Il s'assit en me servant une assiette de pain perdu et une autre de bacon frit.

« Tu es ma reine.. » Souffla-t-il.

« Je me verrais plutôt en ogre, vu tout ce que tu m'as préparé ! » Rétorquais-je en attaquant mes œufs, affamée.

Il rit.

« Cela me convient aussi.. »

Il détailla ma tenue en levant un sourcil.

« Chquoi ? » Demandais-je la bouche pleine.

« Je me disais qu'Alice a toujours eut un excellent goût vestimentaire.. » Dit-il, son regard appréciateur caressant mes courbes.

« Tu es très belle.. » Dit-il d'une voix suave.

« Merci. Alice a également très bien choisi ta tenue..» Répondis-je avec le même regard.

Il me gratifia d'un sourire enjôleur…une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

« Mange. » M'ordonna-t-il tendrement, après quelques secondes de badinage visuel.

Mon bien être avant tout…

Je m'attaquais sans tarder au pain perdu qui affriolait mon odorat depuis le début.

Je soupirais d'aise à la première bouchée : il était délicieux ! Edward avait un réel talent culinaire, ce qui était d'autant plus surprenant de la part d'une personne qui ne mangeait pas !

« Ton pain perdu est un délice ! » Le complimentais-je en engloutissant allègement le reste de la tranche.

« Il a …une saveur particulière.. » Dis-je en cherchant à identifier l'ingrédient mystère. Soudain mes papilles trouvèrent la réponse et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer.

Les lèvres d'Edward s'allongèrent dans un sourire malicieux.

« En effet…Je n'ai pas suivit à la lettre la recette traditionnelle, j'ai voulu y ajouté une touche personnelle.(D'un revers de pouce sensuel, il gomma des miettes au coin de ma bouche)…Et j'ai rajouté un soupçon de cannelle… » Murmura t'il d'une voix langoureuse.

Je toussotais brusquement en avalant de travers.

« Si je me rappelle bien…Tu en raffoles.. » Rajouta t'il, taquin.

M'étranglant à moitié, les souvenirs de cette nuit emplirent ma tête. Les yeux de lave d'Edward étaient rivés sur moi, et il était en train de se remémorer exactement la même caresse que moi. Cette expérience avait été merveilleuse, grisante, elle nous avait lié plus étroitement que tous les mots du monde. Je n'avais pas pensé jusqu'alors que l'on pouvait ressentir soi-même un tel plaisir en prodiguant cette caresse. Et…J'avais adoré sentir ce contrôle sur Edward, de l'avoir totalement à ma merci juste par mes lèvres…

Mon souffle retrouvé, je bue à grande gorgée mon café, sentant mes joues s'échauffer de plus belle. J'essayais piteusement de garder bonne figure mais les traitresses sabotaient mes efforts !

Un sourire carnassier (qui devrait être interdit aux moins de 18 ans, tant il était sexy !) se forma au coin de sa bouche. L'aura qu'il dégageait était incroyable…et irradiait mon bas-ventre d'une chaleur vibrante.

Je piquais hardiment ma fourchette dans le plat de pancake pour me reprendre.

Je présentais la crêpe à mes lèvres, soutenant vaillamment ses yeux félins qui suivaient avec avidité mon mouvement, et pris une bouchée généreuse.

Le coin de sa bouche s'étira un peu plus.

« En effet. » Répondis-je en mâchant nonchalamment, essayant de garder contenance (si l'on oubliait mes joues cramoisies !).

Il s'adossa contre la chaise en soupirant délicieusement.

Bien, apparemment, sa petite taquinerie prenait fin.

Je terminais tranquillement mon repas, sous son regard épris. Ses yeux prenaient encore de temps à autre cette étrange lueur adulatrice, qui me déconcertait tant.

« J'ai mangé pour six. » Déclarais-je, repue, en posant mes mains sur mon ventre tendu.

Edward me sourit, apparemment ravi que je fasse tant honneur à son repas.

Il se leva en prenant mon assiette. Je me levais à mon tour, nous fîmes ensemble la vaisselle, presque comme un couple normal..Pensais-je.

Après avoir tout rangé, je remontais rapidement à l'étage pour me re-brosser les dents.

« Nous pouvons y aller ? » Me demanda Edward lorsque je revins.

« Oui. J'ai pris les clefs ma camionnette.»

Il grimaça.

« Désolée, mais tu n'as pas ta voiture, et si je fais la route sur ton dos, je ne suis pas sûr de garder ce somptueux déjeuner ! »

« On prend ta camionnette ! » Concéda-t-il aussi sec, le regard apeuré.

Je me retins de rire en allant prendre mon manteau.

Nous arrivâmes enfin chez lui, sous une pluie déchainée, qui s'était déclarée tout juste après notre départ. La visibilité était déplorable, pour ne pas dire nulle, ce qui m'avait obligé à conduire encore plus lentement que d'habitude…Sous les réguliers et ô combien agaçants soupirs réprobateurs d'Edward !

Même la musique de l'autoradio n'était pas parvenue à couvrir son exaspération.

« J'aurais pu conduire. » Me lança-t-il alors que je garais ma vieille camionnette devant l'entrée de la splendide demeure des Cullens.

« Pour que tu achève ma camionnette ? Non merci ! Et puis, cesse de râler puisque nous sommes arrivés. »

« Vraiment ? (il regarda autour de lui prenant un air perdu) En quelle année sommes-nous ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils.

«Très drôle ! »

Il s'esclaffa en ouvrant la portière. Son rire moqueur fut brusquement assourdi par la pluie battante. Il faisait vraiment un temps de chien.

En moins d'un seconde, ma porte s'ouvrit sans avoir eu le temps de grincer, je fus happée dans ses bras et nous nous retrouvions dans le hall d'entrée, comme si nous avions été télé- transportés. La pluie n'avait même pas eu le temps de m'atteindre, Edward, lui, était à peine mouillé.

« Merci. » Soufflais-je.

« De rien. » Dit-il en m'offrant son bras pour monter à l'étage.

« Bella ! » Fit Esmée d'une voix rayonnante.

De son pas aérien, elle sembla voler vers moi. Elle m'enlaça tendrement, comme l'aurait fait Renée. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains glacées si fines et si légères. Je fus troublée de constater qu'elle aussi me regarder avec cette étrange lueur de ferveur dans les yeux.

« Ma chère Bella. Tu n'as pas seulement sauvé mon fils, tu nous as tous sauvé ! »

Son étreinte se prolongea.

« Je n'ai jamais vu Carlisle aussi heureux… Et c'est grâce à toi.» Me dit-elle d'une voix vibrante.

Mes yeux roulèrent anxieusement vers Edward. Notant mon malaise, Esmée se redressa en jaugeant sévèrement Edward.

« Tu ne lui as encore rien dit ? »

Il lui sourit tendrement, tendit qu'il me prit doucement dans ses bras.

« Non, le temps nous a hélas manqué, j'ai préférais privilégier le repos de Bella…Les événements d'hier soir…ont été éprouvants. » Lui dit-il

Je me sentis terriblement embarrassée et je suppliais le ciel de ne pas rougir devant Esmée. Ce qui était inutile…Car même si mon visage ne virait pas au rouge, mon odeur ne devait lui laisser aucun doute quant à ce que nous avions fait durant une partie de la nuit.

« Oh !...Oui, oui, bien sûr..Tu as bien fait. » Dit elle, d'une voix compatissante.

Elle n'était pas dupe, mais elle fit mine de croire au mensonge d'Edward pour ne pas me mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Admirable Esmée. Je louais sa profonde délicatesse et son savoir vivre unique…dont avait hérité en partie Edward.

« J'ai emmené Bella ici pour pouvoir tout lui expliquer sans être déranger.» Reprit Edward.

« Oui, vous serez tranquilles. Allez-y..Allez-y.. » Dit elle d'une voix qui trahit une certaine nervosité.

Edward hocha la tête.

« Je vais te cuisiner un bon déjeuner. » Me dit joyeusement Esmée.

« Oh..Ne vous donnez pas trop de peine..Je crois que j'ai mangé pour la journée ce matin.»

Elle me sourit affectueusement.

« Au cas où tu aurais quand même un petit creux, un repas sera prêt. »

Edward se pencha à mon oreille.

« Tu ne feras pas changer d'avis Esmée, Bella. » Chuchota-t-il en riant.

Je souris à Esmée.

« Très bien, mais n'en faite pas trop. »

Esmée joignit ses mains devant elle, ravie.

Edward embrassa le front de sa mère et nous montâmes à l'autre étage. Devant sa chambre, le visage d'Edward prit une solennité inhabituelle. Mon ventre se noua soudain d'impatience et d'appréhension. Edward ouvrit la porte et m'invita galamment à entrer. Son divan en cuir avait disparu, remplacé par un grand lit, drapés d'une parure luxueuse, aux teintes d'ocre et d'or, qui rappelaient la couleur des yeux d'Edward.

« Qu'est-il arrivé au divan ? »

« Esmée l'a fait remplacer. Elle aime beaucoup restaurer des meubles, mais celui-ci était irrécupérable. »

« Oh.. » Je me rappelais alors les circonstances dans lesquelles le divan avait été abimé (et le mot était faible..) et une douce chaleur saisit mon ventre. Vilaines hormones ! Et ce lit généreux n'arrangeait pas l'hystérie de mon système hormonal ! J'étais devenu une véritable obsédée !

Les yeux d'Edward se rétrécirent. J'eux l'impression que la chaleur de la pièce venait d'augmenter…avant de me rendre compte que cela venait de moi !

Sans un mot, Edward s'avança lentement vers moi. Il m'enlaça, me plaquant fermement contre lui, soudain, il captura ma bouche dans un baiser sauvage et possessif. Il avança doucement, me faisant reculer, jusqu'à que mes jambes butèrent contre le lit. Il continua d'avancer et me fit basculer sur le lit. Il encadra mon visage de ses mains, se pencha pour effleurer mes lèvres.

« Ce lit semble te plaire…» Murmura-t'il d'une voix enjôleuse.

Son torse musclé pesait sur ma poitrine, ses cuisses formaient deux puissantes colonnes soudées aux miennes.

« E-Edward.. » Protestais-je faiblement. J'avais envi de lui- comme toujours- mais je voulais savoir ce qui se passait, savoir ce qui semblait chambouler la famille Cullen.

Il respira ma peau dans un grognement, mon cœur sauta un battement.

« Ton corps m'appelle.. » Murmura-t-il contre ma gorge.

C'était vrai, mon corps réagissait de manière autonome et ne tenait absolument pas compte de mes résolutions. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes bras avaient crocheté son cou, l'attirant d'avantage vers moi, mon bassin ondulant explicitement contre lui.

« Je..veux savoir ce qui m'arrive.. » Soufflais-je dans sa nuque, la tête me tournait, je pouvais à nouveau ressentir son désir…qui se joignit au mien, et qui était sur le point de m'engloutir.

M'habituerais-je un jour à la façon dont il parvenait à transformer mon corps en lave ?

Je frémis lorsqu'il glissa sa main sous mon chemisier. Un grognement de plaisir s'éleva lorsqu'il aborda mes seins. Un gémissement franchit mes lèvres et je répondis à ses avances en me cambrant naturellement contre lui. Il entreprit de déboutonner mon chemisier. Je fermais les yeux, parcourue d'un frisson d'excitation. Je me sentis soudain submergée par la force du lien -hors norme- qui nous unissait. Parmi ce déluge de sensations, je perçus un engagement, une union qui allait bien au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Cette sensation semblait trop forte, trop envahissante…Et en même temps parfaite et naturelle.

J'ouvrais les yeux sous le choc. Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Mon besoin de comprendre prit le dessus sur les exigences de mon corps. Mais j'étais à la limite de point de non retour, je n'aurais bientôt plus la force de résister aux caresses d'Edward. Or je voulais obtenir des réponses, maintenant !

« E-Edward, arrête..» Soufflais-je.

Il sursauta, les traits paniqués.

« Mon dieu, je t'ai fait mal ! » S'alarma-t-il.

« Non, non.. » M'empressais-je de le rassurer.

« Je..Excuse-moi Edward…Je ..J'ai envi de toi…Seigneur, j'ai toujours envie de toi…Mais je veux que l'on parle d'abord…J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques ce qui m'arrive.. »

« Ohh.. »

Il réajusta les pans de mon chemisier et se releva, le visage dépité.

« Pardonne-moi Bella. C'était mon intention.. ...me suis laissé emporter.»

J'entendis la douleur dans sa voix.

« Nous sommes deux Edward. »

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Je vais essayer d'empêcher que cela se reproduise…Mais je ne peux rien promettre » Dit-il d'un ton désolé.

Il s'allongea près de moi sans imaginer que je luttais moi aussi pour ne pas me jeter sur lui. Je rêvais qu'il m'arrache mes vêtements et qu'il m'aime passionnément…mais cela devait attendre. Mon ventre en feu palpitait en désaccord, mais je réussis à ignorer les complaintes de mon corps. Du moins pour l'instant.

Edward resta silencieux un moment, comme s'il méditait. Je ne dis rien, lui laissant le temps nécessaire pour se reprendre, je remarquais qu'il avait cessé de respirer.

Il s'adossa finalement contre le dosseret, je fis de même.

Ses yeux étincelants me couvrirent d'une chaleur aimante.

« Ça va être long.. Tu es bien installée ? »

J'inclinais la tête, impatiente, il me sourit.

« C'est Alice qui a compris avant tout le monde ce qui t'arrive…ce qui _nous_ arrivent plus exactement. J'ai totalement refusé de la croire au début, mais j'ai bien dû admettre qu'elle avait raison. J'ai vu les preuves…Pour t'expliquer ce qui t'arrive, notamment ton aptitude à ressentir mes émotions, je dois commencer par te raconter une très ancienne histoire, une légende qui perdure dans le monde des vampires et qui s'est étoffé au fil des âges. (Il fit une pause) Il s'agit du mythe du peuple des Lumières, un clan singulier de vampires, qui aurait vécu dans les montagnes du nord de l'actuelle Géorgie, dansle royaume de Karthlie, vers l'an 700. On les appelle aussi le peuple des Elus ou encore le peuple de l'Espoir.

Bien avant de me créer, Carlisle a découvert l'histoire de ces vampires, aux mœurs atypiques. Le premier point –fondamental- de ce peuple était qu'ils ne se nourrissaient pas de sang humain. Ce qui interpella Carlisle, comme tu peux l'imaginer.

« Il y en avait d'autres comme lui ! » Répondis-je, captivée.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il a pensé. Il commença à faire quelques recherches et il a très vite apprit auprès de vampires très âgés, que ce peuple possédait également d'autres caractéristiques… surprenantes. Carlisle se lança alors dans une véritable quête, il partit à la recherche de ce clan mystérieux..Durant soixante ans.

« Soixante ans ? » Repris-je, ébahie.

« Oui.. Il a même vécu en Géorgie, arpentant toutes les chaines montagneuses du pays, dans l'espoir de rencontrer un représentant de ce peuple, en vain, hélas. Il rencontra néanmoins parmi la population locale, des familles qui lui confirmèrent, que jadis, du temps de leurs ancêtres, d'étranges créatures vécurent dans les montagnesd'Ushba. Mais chez les humains aussi, ce n'était guère qu'une légende, un mythe, qui se transmettait de générations en générations. Carlisle s'obstina malgré tout, il continua à chercher, encore et encore, il notifia tout ce qu'il apprenait des humains, comme des vampires de la région. Il a remplit des dizaines de livres, il récolta beaucoup d'informations au cours de son périple, mais jamais de preuves formelles, aucun témoins vivants. Et au bout de tant d'années infructueuses, la solitude, se fit trop pesante, elle prit le dessus sur sa motivation et écorchera ses espoirs. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond, il rentra alors en Amérique…et je fus crée quelques années après. »

Je resserrais son bras, il mit sa main sur la mienne et la serra tendrement. J'étais triste pour Carsile, pour son échec, mais, égoïstement, je me sentais heureuse qu'il n'ait jamais trouvé ce peuple, car si tel avait été le cas, Edward ne serait pas là, ici, avec moi. La pensée qu'il aurait put ne pas exister me serra la gorge, c'était pour moi, tout bonnement inconcevable.

« Qu'avaient-ils de si différents ? Mise à part leur régime alimentaire.» Enchainais-je, sans avoir le courage d'avouer à Edward mon égoïste soulagement.

« Leur idéologie. C'est cela qui fascina le plus Carlisle. Ils s'étaient regroupés afin de vivre selon des valeurs, très semblable aux siennes. »

« Ils refusaient de vivre en monstre et se nourrir de sang humain. »

« Oui, mais il y avait plus. Le Peuple des Lumières aspirait à conserver des sentiments humains, comme du temps où ils étaient vivants. Pour eux, ressentir des émotions était primordial, car ils étaient convaincus que tant qu'ils conservaient cette _conscience_ _humaine_, ils conservaient aussi leurs âmes. Ressentir les éloigner du mal, des ténèbres, dans lesquelles ils refusaient de sombrer.

« Ils ne croyaient donc pas avoir perdu leur âme après avoir été transformé en vampire ? »

_Contrairement à toi_ faillis-je préciser.

« Pas exactement, ils croyaient qu'elle était en sursis. S'ils perdaient leurs sensations humaines, ils deviendraient des monstres sanguinaires, dépourvus de toute conscience. Et c'était seulement à ce moment là qu'ils pensaient perdre à leur âme, faisant d'eux des êtres damnés à jamais.

Sans émotions, la _bête_ en eux les dévorait lentement, inexorablement. Ils s'attelaient donc à cultiver des sentiments que les vampires n'éprouvent pas d'ordinaires : l'amitié, la compassion, le pardon, le partage, l'entraide, la bienveuillance envers leur congénères, mais aussi, et surtout envers la population humaine. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ils vivaient retranchés dans les sommets montagneux, ces lieux inhospitaliers leur procurant refuge et sérénité. Mais ils n'avaient pas rompu le lien avec le monde des hommes, bien au contraire. Dans l'ombre, ils œuvraient pour le bien de la communauté des Hommes, leurs capacités vampiriques leur facilitant grandement la tache. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à leurs bienfaits que Carlisle a trouvé des récits à leur sujet dans la littérature humaine. »

« De quelle manière aidaient-ils les humains ? »

« Apparemment, ils auraient apporté leur aide aux cours de certaines catastrophes naturelles, dans des conflits, des attaques…des épidémies… »

« C'étaient des anges gardiens en quelques sorte. »

Edward sourit.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que le terme d'ange soit parfaitement adapté..Ils restaient avant tout des vampires, Bella. Même s'ils protégeaient la race humaine, ils avaient toujours leur part de ténèbres. »

« Si je te suis bien, aider les hommes, les aider à survivre, cela leurs permettaient d'entretenir leurs si précieuses émotions humaines. »

« Exactement, mais il ne faut croire qu'ils étaient comme des hommes, Bella. Leur inhumanité les rendait toujours dangereux. Comme _tous _les vampires.»

Sa voix se ternit et je compris qu'il ne fallait pas que je fasse l'erreur d'idéaliser ce peuple. Et son dernier commentaire l'incluait dans ce constat, j'en étais sûr.

« L'inhumanité n'est pas l'apanage de ton espèce Edward. Loin de là. Toi et ta famille êtes bien plus humains que tu ne le penses. » Lui fis-je remarquer, le cœur serré par son opiniâtre sévérité envers lui même.

« Tu devrais te montrer moins dur avec toi-même. » Insistais-je sous son regard inflexible.

« Et toi, tu devrais te monter beaucoup moins indulgente avec nous, Bella. »

Bon, de toute évidence, il ne céderait pas encore aujourd'hui. Mais je m'étais promis qu'un jour, je réussirais à faire fléchir son jugement. Je parviendrais à ce qu'il se perçoive différemment… en restant patiente et obstinée.

« Tu m'as parlé d_'élus _cette nuit, qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« C'est comme ça qu'ils nommaient leur âme sœur. »

« Pourquoi cette étrange appellation ? » »

« Tu vas comprendre. Il y avait un sentiment essentiel que tous espéraient conserver : _l'amour_. Cette émotion majeure s'affaiblissait inexorablement au cours de leur existence éternelle. Pour préserver ce sentiment unique, ils devaient à tous prix trouver leur âme sœur, leur _élu_. Une personne qui leur était destiné, quelque part. L_'élu_ d'un vampire était considéré comme son gardien ou sa gardienne d'âme. C'étaient à leurs yeux un être sacré qui, grâce à son amour, leur garantissait le salut de leur âme. C'était le pilier de leurs croyances, car celui qui trouvait son_ élu_ était définitivement sauvé. _L'élu_ était leur _Lumière_. Voilà leurs croyances…et les raisons qui poussèrent Carlisle à chercher si longtemps.»

« Il ne cherchait pas seulement ce peuple, il cherchait aussi le moyen de sauver son âme... » Chuchotais-je, émue en comprenant tout l'enjeu qu'avait représenté cette quête pour Carlisle.

« Oui. » Murmura Edward.

« En ce temps là, cela le tourmentait beaucoup.» Souffla-t-il.

« Il a dû être atrocement déçu de ne pas les trouver…»

« Mais depuis il a trouvé sa voie. Sa rédemption réside en ses actes : Guérir et soulager les hommes sera peut être son moyen de sauver son âme. »

Mon cœur se serra et je fronçais soudain les sourcils.

« Je ne connais personne d'aussi bon que Carslile, vos histoires d'âmes damnées sont ridicules ! »

« Nous ne serons jamais d'accord sur ce point. » Dit-il, imperturbable, ce qui m'agaça d'autant plus.

Il me sourit tendrement, son regard reflétant une nouvelle fois cette dévotion insensée.

« Mais s'il existe vraiment un haut delà pour une créature telle que moi, je te devrais ce miracle Bella. »

« Tu n'a jamais eu besoin de moi pour ton âme Edward, tu ne l'as jamais perdue ! » M'emportais-je.

« Nous ne serons jamais d'accord sur ce point. » Répéta-t-il tendrement.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, mal assuré. La façon dont il me regardait m'empêcher totalement d'être en colère contre lui.

« Cesse de me subjuguer ! Ce n'est pas loyal ! » Maronnais-je.

Il me sourit.

« Erreur, c'est moi qui suis subjugué. » Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix suave.

Je reposais la tête contre son torse et je ne trouvais rien d'autre à faire que grommeler dans ma barbe, ce qui le fit rire, le filou.

« Bien…Tout ceci ne m'explique ce qui m'arrive… » Lui fis-je remarquais.

« J'y viens... Ils devaient donc trouver leur_élus_, et pour cela, ils possédaient une capacité unique, étrangère au reste de la communauté vampirique : _L'Instinct_. Un lien unique qui unissait deux âmes sœurs. Le peuple des Lumière étaient guidés par un instinct animal totalement différend des autres vampires. Cet instinct propre leur permettait de reconnaitre leurs _élus_. »

Je relevais la tête.

«Oh ! C'est un peu comme chez les Quileutes ! Je veux dire pour la meute. »

Edward pencha la tête en me regardant, perplexe.

«Ça.. Ça fait un peu penser à leur phénomène d'imprégnation.»

Ses traits se durcirent, cette analogie ne sembla guère lui plaire.

« Il n'y a aucune similitude avec ce qui se passe pour les loups.» Dit-il d'une voix austère.

Bien, la comparaison ne lui plaisait pas, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

« Un peu quand même. Eux aussi tombent amoureux d'une personne prédestinée. » Insistais-je.

Il eut un reniflement indigné, comme si je l'avais gravement insulté.

« D'ailleurs j'espère que Jacob sera bientôt imprégné, ça arrangera peut être les choses entre nous… » Je m'arrêtais net lorsque je perçus sa colère dans son esprit..et dans son regard.

Edward se figea comme un bloc. D'habitude, il ne se mettait pas dans un état pareil lorsque je parlais de Jacob, du moins plus depuis longtemps. Son attitude m'intrigua, quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?

« Quoi ? Il y a un problème avec Jacob ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais sa fureur ne déclinait pas.

« Edward, parle-moi s'il te plait. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui ? (Silence) Ou un autre membre de la meute ?»

Il releva la tête et regarda dans le vide.

« Je ne souhaite pas aborder ce sujet maintenant. » Dit-il enfin d'une voix sombre.

Ce qui en clair signifiait que j'avais vu juste. L'incident concernait bien Edward et Jacob, s'il s'agissait d'un autre que lui, il m'en aurait fait part sans une telle insistance.

« Tu m'inquiètes. Que s'est il passé entre vous ? (je réfléchis un instant) Tu l'as rencontré hier soir, hein ? lorsque tu es parti chasser. (Sa joue tressaillit) C'est forcement à ce moment là, puisque tout allait bien jusque là.»

« Notre fréquentation n'a jamais été simple, Black et moi.» Lâcha-t-il durement.

« Tu m'inquiètes Edward. » Lui dis-je d'un ton affecté, espérant qu'il m'en dirait plus.

« Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. » Me dit il, sa voix était sincère mais froide.

J'attendis un peu mais vu le silence glacial qui s'éternisait, il était clair qu'il ne céderait pas maintenant.

« Bon o.k..» Concédais-je, à contre cœur. Edward et Jacob étaient les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie et je détestais savoir qu'ils ne s'apprécieraient jamais.

Je retournais m'adosser contre lui, m'exhortant mentalement de ne plus faire allusion aux Quileutes, et tout particulièrement à Jacob, jusqu'à ce qu'il me confie ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Je ne voulais pas ternir d'avantage l'humeur d'Edward, de toute manière, j'étais obligée d'attendre qu'il se décide à parler. Je l'acceptais..Non sans difficulté, tant mon cerveau fourmillait déjà de milles et unes hypothèses.

Je pressais tendrement mes mains contre son torse et il se détendit et sa colère se dissipa presque immédiatement, je ne la sentais plus.

« Continue.. » Lui demandais-je d'une voix douce.

Il enfuit sa main dans mes cheveux et me caressa tendrement le cuir chevelu.

« Merci.. » Murmura-t-il, reconnaissant que je n'insiste pas d'avantage.

« Un vampire du peuple des Lumières pouvait partir des siècles entiers pour trouver son _élu_, parcourant chaque pays de ce monde. Mais s'il n'y parvenait pas, et si le démon menaçait de le pervertir, il ne retournait pas auprès de son peuple, il préférait se donner la mort avant de devenir un fléau pour le monde humain. Il refusait de devenir le monstre qu'il avait toute sa vie combattu. »

« C'est horrible.. »

« D'autres sombraient dans la folie, tout simplement.»

« Comment s'y prenaient-ils pour trouver leur _élu_ ? »

« _L'instinct_ les guidaient. »

« Oui, j'ai bien compris, mais comment cela fonctionnait exactement ? »

«Lorsque _ l'Instinct _se manifestait chez deux âmes sœurs, _Il_ déclenchait entre eux une attraction irrationnelle, à laquelle ils ne pouvaient résister. _Il _ouvrait aussi une connexion entre leurs esprits : Chacun pouvait lire dans l'esprit de l'autre. C'était un don propre au peuple des Lumières. Les élus se reconnaissaient grâce à l_'Instinct_, ils s'unissaient. Dès lors, ils étaient liés à jamais. »

Les faits commençaient à se mettre en place dans ma tête et ma respiration s'emballa.

« Un..un _élu…_pouvait-il être… humain ? »

Je croisais son regard, ses yeux d'ambre scintillèrent de milles feux.

« Pas _pouvait_ mais _était_. »

Je le questionnais du regard.

« Les _élus_ des vampires étaient tous humains. C'étaient en eux que résidaient la source de l'_Amour.»_

Je déglutis, ses yeux avaient de nouveau pris cette lueur d'admiration…que je commençais à comprendre.

« Et..que se passait-il.. ? »

« L'_élu _humain était transformé.» Murmura-t-il.

Il s'arrêta, comme pour me laisser le temps de digérer. Il savait ce que je venais de comprendre. Je me redressais, la gorge serrée et le cœur battant trop fort.

« Tu..Tu crois que je suis..que nous sommes.. » Je ne réussis pas à finir ma phrase, les mots étaient restés coincé au bord de mes lèvres.

« Des _élus_, oui. » Dit-il à ma place.

Je couvrais ma bouche pour étouffer mon exclamation bouleversée, bien que ce fût la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais. Un long silence s'ensuivit, le temps que j'accuse le choc de cette révélation. J'étais paralysé, ma main couvrait toujours ma bouche, Edward me l'ôta délicatement et la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« Tu es ma gardienne d'âme Bella.» Me dit-il d'une voix grave et émue.

Je restais la bouche entrouverte, clignant des yeux pour me débarrasser des larmes qui se formèrent.

« Bella ? » S'enquit-il.

« Je..ça va..C'est juste.. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…»

Il me bascula sur mon dos, se plaqua sur moi, ses yeux adorateurs plantés invariablement dans les miens. Il dégagea les cheveux de mon visage et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

« Tu es une humaine à part, Bella, tu es une _élue_, tu appartiens à une lignée d'êtres sacrés.» Me dit-il avec dévotion.

« Ne dis pas de sottises ! » Protestais-je en me tortillant entre ses bras.

«C'est la vérité..» Chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant.

Je secouais fermement la tête, Edward sourit, semblant totalement ignorer mon désaccord. Je cessais de gigoter –inutilement- dans ses bras et le fixais avec attention.

« Chut ! » Lui ordonnais-je lorsqu'il entrouvrit sa bouche pour parler.

« Pas un mot de plus sur cette histoire de lignée sacrée, o.k ? Parlons juste du reste.»

Il hocha la tête le regard joyeux.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« Tu y crois n'est ce pas ? Tu crois vraiment que nous sommes…des _élus_ ? (le dire en sachant à présent tout ce que ça sous-entendait provoqua en moi une drôle de sensation) »

« Si tu m'avais posé la question il y a encore quelques jours, je t'aurais répondu non, aujourd'hui…oui, j'y crois. » Dit-il sans broncher. La certitude dans sa voix fut implacable.

« Et qu'est ce que nous sommes ? Des descendants de ce peuple ? Une réincarnation ou un truc de ce genre ?» Demandais-je dans une volée…mal maitrisée.

Edward caressa ma joue le temps que je retrouve un peu mon calme.

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois déjà que Dieu nous a donné la possibilité de nous aimer, alors tout est permis... » Dit-il d'une voix pieuse.

Sa réponse était loin de satisfaire ma raison…Mais même si celle-ci avait quelques difficultés à assimiler tout ça, je savais qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans ce qu'il venait de me raconter.

Ce n'était pas une simple légende. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer, je le savais c'est tout. _L'Instinct,_ puisqu'il se nommait ainsi, m'imprégnait en ce moment même d'une chaleur apaisante et sereine. Je réalisais soudain que mes raisonnements logiques n'avaient aucune importance, ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à ce que je ressentais.

Je ne me sentais complète qu'en la présence d'Edward, et ce, depuis le début. Avant lui, cette impression de complétude m'avait toujours été refusée. Il était comme la pièce manquante de ma vie.

Je me sentis brusquement apaisée.

« Il y a une chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre : tu ne veux pas croire que tu possèdes toujours ton âme, par contre, tu veux bien croire que Dieu serais intervenu pour nous ? Tu n'es pas logique ! »

« Mes croyances n'ont rien à voir avec la logique. » Lâcha-t-il dans un rire étouffé.

Je secouais la tête, dépassée. Nous étions vraiment différents sur ce point, Edward et moi. Lui était un croyant, moi, à vrai dire je n'avais jamais été très concernée par la religion. En fait, j'étais totalement réfractaire aux grandes religions et leurs cortèges –souvent absurdes- de règles et de lois. Je n'étais pas totalement athée, je croyais en une force supérieure mais cela s'arrêtait là.

« O.K., bon...Revenons à nos moutons…Si tout est vrai, pourquoi ne lis-tu pas en moi ? »

Son sourire s'effaça laissant place à un rictus agacé. Apparemment j'avais mis le doigt sur un point sensible.

« J'avoue que je n'ai pas de réponse. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'en discuter avec Carlisle, peut être qu'il aura une hypothèse à cette… interférence. » Me dit-il finalement.

Peut être que ma singularité qui empêchait déjà à Edward de lire mes pensées interférait aussi dans le processus. Ce qui semblait passablement contrarier Edward.

« Et mon odeur si ..attractive ? Cela vient aussi de là ? »

« C'est probable, oui. C'est peut être le premier moyen pour un vampire de reconnaitre son _élu_. C'est ton parfum qui m'a subjugué la première fois que je t'ai croisé, c'est lui qui a tout déclenché.»

« Mais maintenant elle subjugue tous les autres vampires…Pourquoi ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Là aussi je n'ai pas la réponse…Peut-être est-ce dû à ton caractère unique..Sacré..» Murmura-t-il avec dévotion.

« Arrête avec ça s'il te plait…Je ne suis pas sacrée.. » Affirmais-je dans une réaction épidermique.

L'idée que je sois perçu comme un être divin me donna des frissons. Je ne m'étais toujours sentir à part des autres, d'accord, mais je n'étais quand même pas si étrange que ça ! Pourquoi fallait-il que même dans le monde d'Edward je sois différente des autres ! Ma poisse ne me quitterait donc jamais !

« Je ne suis pas le seul à le penser…» Murmura-t-il dans un sourire enjôleur.

Je me rappelais alors les paroles d'Esmée à son accueil.

« Pourquoi Esmée a-t-elle dit que je vous sauvais tous ? Toi je peux comprendre…(Je terminais plus lentement)… puisque je suis…ton _élu, _mais pour les autres.. ?»

« Etre ou non un _élu_ n'a pas d'importance. Pour elle, tu lui as apportée ce qu'il lui manquait : la preuve essentielle que l'amour a bel et bien un pouvoir rédempteur. Elle sait maintenant que sa famille pourra accéder à l'au-delà.»

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient vraiment tous cramponnés à ce soit disant paradis. J'oubliais parfois qu'ils avaient grandi à une époque bien différente de la mienne.

« Je ne suis donc pas une sauveuse divine ! » Dis-je d'un ton soulagé.

Il rit.

« Non..Mais tu es quand même sacrée à ses yeux.. »

Je grimaçais de dégout, il rit à nouveau.

Son rire doucereux cessa et Edward prit mes mains, les plaquant contre son torse.

« Je suis conscient que tout ceci est étrange..et difficile à croire…Mais _L'Instinct_ est bien réel. Je ressens moi aussi cette formidable énergie, elle coule en moi, elle s'anime lorsque je suis avec toi. C'est un -»

« ..Lien qui nous relie d'une manière indescriptible l'un à l'autre. » Terminais-je dans un murmure.

Ses mains encerclèrent mon visage et je crus me noyer dans son regard incandescent, débordant d'amour et de bonheur.

« Qui nous lie pour l'éternité. » Rajouta-t-il en se pressant contre moi.

« C'est donc _Lui _qui me fait ressentir toutes ces émotions bizarres ces temps-ci ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors je ne suis pas folle ? »

Il rit.

« Non. Absolument pas. »

« Ouf ! ..Et en ce qui concerne…notre..Humm…insatiable besoin physique de l'autre ? C'est aussi à cause de _Lui_, j'imagine ? »

Il traça sensuellement le contour de mes lèvres avec son doigt.

« Oui… Notre appétit sexuel est certainement sous son influence.»

« Ouf ! Je ne suis pas non plus une obsédée, alors ? »

Même si je m'amusais de la situation, j'étais quand même soulagée de comprendre enfin les réactions de mon corps. (Quelques peu incontrôlables !).

Il rit à nouveau.

« Non. Mais cet effet là n'est pas pour me déplaire… » Me taquina t'il.

« Je n'en doute pas.. »

Ses yeux malicieux se ternirent.

« Mais _L'instinct est_ puissant. Tout à l'heure, tu as voulu que je te morde, tu m'as offert ton sang pendant que nous faisions l'amour. Tu t'en souviens ? (J'acquiesçais de la tête) En d'autres circonstances l'aurais tu fais ? Accepterais-tu de me rejoindre sans avoir pu faire tes adieux à ta famille, à tes proches…Sans l'aide de Carlisle pour atténuer la douleur ? »

« Non. » Répondis-je instantanément, une boule dans la gorge.

« Alors, à ton avis, pourquoi l'as tu souhaité tout à l'heure ? »

« Je..Je ne sais pas trop..(Je réfléchis, me plongeant dans mes souvenirs)…Cela m'a semblé..naturel. »

Il acquiesca.

« C'était_ L'Instinct_ Bella. »

« Oh… »

« Tu m'as terriblement tenté, j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à résister.» M'avoua-t-il.

« Je suis désolée, Edward ! »

« Tu n'y es pour rien Bella. »

Il ondoya soudain son bassin lentement contre le mien.

« Mais j'ai adoré… » Murmura t'il les yeux plissés.

« Dit m'en plus sur eux. » Murmurais-je, étourdie par son aura et le délicieux chatoiement de son esprit. Je voulais tout savoir, si je me laissais aller à ses avances, nous ne reprendrions pas cette conversation avant des heures !

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir faire une pause ? » Ronronna-t-il.

Son amour conjugué à son désir, était comme une douce brise, sensuelle et enjôleuse qui m'enveloppait, se glissait en moi, semblant enserrer mon cœur..et mon bas-ventre.

« Oui. » Réussis-je à souffler, ma réponse m'étonnant moi-même.

Il lâcha un soupir mélancolique, qui me fit sourire, puis il se remit sur son dos, m'entrainant doucement contre son torse. J'humais avec délice la senteur boisée de sa peau et me demandais vraiment d'où me vint la volonté de lui résister.

« Les tous premiers _Elus_, ceux par qui tout a commencé, se nommaient Yuri et Nora.

Yuri faisait partie des tous premiers membres du clan, l'histoire rapporte qu'il en fut même l'un des fondateurs. Il fut néanmoins le premier à ne plus à supporter cette existence de solitude et de tourments, après des siècles d'efforts. Sa satisfaction d'aider les humains ne suffisait plus à enrayer le démon. Le chagrin l'avait rongé, il avait presque oublié tous ses souvenirs d'homme, les seuls sentiments qu'il lui restait étaient la souffrance et la douleur. Les affres du temps avaient presque totalement effacé les souvenirs de sa conscience humaine, il se savait aux portes des ténèbres. Le mal avait grandi en lui, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'il prenne possession de son esprit. Il décida de réagir pendant qu'il le pouvait encore et décida de quitter les siens pour mettre fin à son existence. Son idée était simple : rencontrer d'autres vampires hostiles et mourir dans un combat. Et le meilleur moyen d'en rencontrer était de rejoindre les régions peuplées d'humains, et de patienter. Il rejoint donc la vallée, ou vivaient de grandes familles de nomades, qui se regroupaient au printemps. C'était un moment propice, où de nombreux marchands allaient et venaient.

Il errait donc toutes les nuits parmi la population, discrètement, espérant rencontrer enfin un adversaire qui le délivrerait de son fardeau. Finalement vint le jour de sa libération...Mais pas celle auquel il s'attendait.

Au soleil de midi, caché dans les hauteurs rocheuses, il capta l'esprit d'une femme. Une humaine, qui sentit elle aussi sa présence. Il n'avait jamais eu une telle faculté et il crut en premier lieu qu'il était devenu fou. Mais c'était bien à lui qu'elle s'adressait. La bonté, l'amour qu'il ressentit dans l'esprit de cette femme bouleversa tout son être. Elle était là pour le sauver, lui, et pas un autre. La nuit venu, il trouva la jeune femme, il trouva Nora, son âme sœur, son _élu_. Ils retournèrent vivre au sein du clan, où Nora devint à son tour une immortelle.

Cet événement apporta un nouvel l'espoir pour les compagnons de Yuri. L'espoir d'une nouvelle vie pour un peuple condamné. Ils découvrirent que leur existence n'était pas seulement limitée à la mémoire des sentiments passés…Ils pouvaient réellement aimer et être aimer. Quelqu'un, quelque part, leur était destiné. Yuri et Nora en étaient la preuve. C'est ainsi que l'histoire du Peuple des Lumières a débuté…et qu'elle se propage depuis plus de deux milles ans.»

Je reniflais en silence, mon cœur fleur bleu, subjuguée d'émotions.

« Qu'est devenu ce peuple ? »

« Deux hypothèses s'affrontent. La première, la plus répandue, serait qu'une guerre les aurait décimés. »

« Une guerre ? Contre qui ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Un autre clan de vampires, qui se saurait senti menacer par ce clan puissant, aux mœurs si singulières. (Il eut un sourire sinistre) Même dans notre espèce, la différence est très mal acceptée. Le simple fait qu'ils ne vivaient pas comme les autres vampires était une raison suffisante pour les détruire. (Il souffla lugubrement) Moi et ma famille avons souvent dû affronter des frictions à cause de notre choix de vie...Et cela se reproduira. »

L'intolérance avait décidément la dent dure, quelques soient les époques et les mondes.

« Les Volturis sont assez âgés pour avoir vécu à cette époque. Ils auraient pu.. »

Il secoua la tête, je m'interrompis.

« Non, ils n'ont rien à voir avec leur disparition. En ce temps là, les Volturis n'avaient pas acquis leur souveraineté actuelle, ils n'étaient pas assez puissants, mais nul doute que si un tel clan existait de nos jours, ils auraient certainement ordonner leur suppression.»

J'eus un frisson incontrôlable, Edward me resserra contre lui.

« Carlisle a eut de nombreuses occasions d'en discuter avec les Volturis pendant qu'il vécut parmi eux. Ils lui ont affirmés que tout ceci ne relevait que du folklore. Mais Carlisle est convaincu que leur désintérêt était feint, et qu'eux aussi, avaient dû certainement engager des recherches sur ce clan légendaire.»

« Et qu'ont-ils trouvés ? »

« S'ils ont découvert quelque chose, ils n'en ont jamais informé Carlisle.»

Je sentis soudain ses muscles se tendre.

« Quoi ? »

Il me regarda avec un air sombre.

« Les Volturis doivent ignorer ce qui nous arrivent. (Il serra les poings) Cela leur donnerait une raison de nous- (il serra les mâchoires)- de nous étudier..ou pire.» Dit-il avec colère.

« Il n'y a actuellement aucune raison qu'ils l'apprennent, non ? » Essayais-je de le rassurer..et de _me_ rassurer par la même occasion. L'idée de devenir, Edward et moi, le centre d'intérêt de ces montres me révulsa.

« Non » Dit-il après un moment.

« Alors pas la peine de s'alarmer.»

Il acquiesça encore un peu tendu.

« Quelle est la seconde hypothèse ? » Enchainais-je pour disperser son agitation.

« Ils seraient devenus un clan trop important. Pour leur sécurité, ils se seraient dispersés à travers le monde afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Mais aucun vampire n'a jamais pu témoigner d'une rencontre avec l'un d'entre eux. Le mystère reste entier.»

« Laisse-moi deviner. Carlisle a un faible pour cette hypothèse. »

« On ne peut rien te cacher. » Dit-il dans un sourire. Je fus heureuse que son trouble se soit dissipé.

«Et a-t-il un jour pensé que, ce qu'il a cherché durant tant d'années, était sous propre toi ? Que son propre fils était un _élu _? »

Les yeux d'Edward brillèrent.

« Jamais… » Murmura t'il d'une voix vibrante.

« Mais sans toi, rien ne se saurait produit.. » Rajouta-t-il.

« Dieu seul le sait, n'est ce pas ?… » Répondis-je d'un ton moqueur.

Il rit.

« Irrésistible et irréductible impie…» Susurra-t-il amoureusement.

« Je pourrais voir les notes de Carlisle ? »

« Hum, il faudra sécher les cours de cet après midi si tu veux toutes les parcourir. » Dit-il d'une voix trainante.

« Pas de problème. S'il y a un lien entre ce peuple et nous, je veux tout apprendre à son sujet. »

Il bascula à nouveau sur moi, m'allongeant sur le dos.

« Tout ceci ne t'effraye pas le moins du monde, n'est ce pas ? »

« Intriguer serait le mot juste..Pourquoi serais-je effrayée ? »

«Eh bien..Nous sommes liés par une force qui nous dépasse. Le lien qui nous unis ne peut être défait. Tu… (Il hésita)..Tu ne pourrais plus me quitter, même si tu le souhaitais… »

« Vraiment ? » Demandais-je d'un ton faussement troublée.

« Selon…la légende, oui.. » Sa voix hésitante mourut sur ses lèvres. Une brusque inquiétude figea son visage d'archange et j'eus immédiatement honte d'avoir voulu le taquiner sur le sujet. Je ressentis son trouble.

« C'est valable pour toi aussi ? » Me rattrapais-je.

« Bien sûr ! »

Je lui souris amoureusement en posant ma main sur sa joue.

« Alors je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'effrayer.. Etre avec toi est la seule chose que j'ai toujours voulu Edward. Tu viens de m'apprendre que nous serions destinés l'un à l'autre, relié par une force mystique : Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse. J'ai même l'impression de faire partie d'un conte féérique… alors, non, je n'ai pas peur.»

« Les vampires n'ont guère leur place dans les contes féériques.»

Il ironisa, mais son regard laissa transparaitre son soulagement.

« A vrai dire, je ne suis pas vraiment fan des contes classiques.» Lui chuchotais-je.

« Cela ne me surprend pas.. » Murmura-t-il en se pressant contre moi, son inquiétude s'éloignant dans son esprit.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu t'imposer quoique ce soit Bella…Jamais. Mais _l'Instinct _définie de nouvelles exigences. Et je.. »

« T'appartenir pour l'éternité a toujours été mon souhait le plus cher. » Le coupais-je d'une voix vibrante.

« Peu m'importe qu'une force nous régente..Puisqu'au final, elle a pour but de nous réunir…Pour l'éternité. »

Ses yeux d'ambre flamboyèrent d'un bonheur si intense qu'il me sembla, l'espace d'une seconde, y voir briller des larmes. D'un tendre revers de main, j'effleurais ses cils pour sécher ses larmes invisibles. Mes joues, elles, étaient réellement humides. Je pleurais pour nous deux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, ses yeux avaient pris la couleur de la nuit, et je fus soudain submergé par son amour et son désir. Vif, impérieux, absolu, _dangereux_. Ma respiration en fut heurtée, je le sentis animé d'un désir tel que je ne pouvais plus résister.

Ses émotions dans ma tête, étaient comme une déferlante…par laquelle je ne demandais qu'à être emportée. Je fermais les yeux un instant me laissant happer par ses émotions, un soupir impatient s'échappa de mes lèvres. Un grognement monta de sa gorge et je ne pus retenir un frémissement. Son corps élancé se pressa contre moi.

« Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime plus que tout. » Me dit il le souffle court.

Je ressentais parfaitement son désir, son excitation, sauvage, possessive, mais aussi son amour inconcevable, son adoration démesurée pour la seule femme qu'il n'aimerait jamais : moi. J'étais désabusée par une telle vénération.

« _Edward_.. » Murmurais-je les yeux encore embués de larmes. Je regrettais à cet instant qu'il ne puisse pas lui aussi lire en moi, car les mots me manquaient pour lui exprimer ce qu'il représentait pour moi.

Il saisit mon visage entre ses mains et je me noyais dans son regard d'encre, où luisait une passion brutale. Edward écrasa mes lèvres dans un grognement sensuel, volant mon souffle, jusqu'à ce que je fasse courir fiévreusement mes mains le long de sa chemise, la déboutonnant avec fébrilité, impatiente de presser mes paumes contre son torse nu. Le vêtement s'ouvrit enfin et je le fis glisser le long de ses épaules. La convoitise et l'amour se mêlait dans les yeux obscurs d'Edward. Il se leva brusquement, se débarrassant avec frénésie du reste de ses vêtements. Je retins mon souffle tandis que je dévorais des yeux sa plastique parfaite, toujours autant subjuguée par tant de perfection. Il se pencha vers moi et me dévêtit avec empressement. Il siffla de plaisir lorsqu'il m'ôta, en dernier, mon chemisier.

Il me lança un regard réjoui et indolent. Le choix d'Alice avait fait mouche, une nouvelle fois !

« Le rouge te va à ravir.. » Susurra-t-il en traçant le contour de ma lingerie, son pouce effleurant subtilement le bout de mes seins.

Il apprécia mon dessous durant de longues secondes avant de me le retirer avec une ardeur maitrisée. Sa discipline m'apparut extraordinaire, au vu de ce que son corps exigeait.

« Mais rien ne peut égaler ta nudité.. » Murmura-t-il en embrassant mes seins.

Ses mains glissèrent à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, ses doigts saisirent les pans de mon string, je soulevais légèrement mes hanches pour faciliter son mouvement...et laisser à la fois transparaitre mon invite silencieusement.

Ses mains vibrantes autour de mes chevilles, il prit une profonde inspiration, qui gonfla glorieusement son torse d'ivoire…Le rendant d'autant plus sexy. Son regard s'assombrit encore - si cela était possible et prit la couleur de la nuit.

Il rampa lentement sur moi et embrassa mes cuisses, mes hanches, mon ventre, mes bras, mes seins, son souffle devenant de plus en plus heurté…Tout comme le mien, consumée des pieds à la tête par ses myriades de baisers glacées, qui laissaient pourtant sur ma peau des délicieuses sensations de brûlures. Je tournais la tête, offrant mon cou à ses baisers affamés..c'était sa place favorite et si je ne l'avais pas déjà su, le brutal accroissement de son désir ne laissa aucun doute. Il gémit, ses lèvres s'attardant voluptueusement sur une veine.

« _Ton sang danse pour moi.._ » Gronda-t-il.

Sa langue se délectait de mon pouls fuyant, son désir éveillait en lui un trouble dangereux, mais il contrôlait sa soif avec beaucoup plus de facilité que la nuit dernière. Je ressentais de plus en plus clairement sa part d'ombre qui cherchait sans relâche à prendre le dessus.

Je ressentais sa lutte, ainsi que son souhait, de plus en plus pressant, de pouvoir s'abandonner totalement. Je partageais le même vœu, je rêvais au moment où je pourrais me livrer à lui sans limites, ni obstacles. J'avais si hâte d'appartenir à son monde, d'être à lui, sans plus aucunes réserves ! Avant de se laisser trop gagner par son désir de sang, ses lèvres cessèrent de cajoler la mince membrane qui les séparer de son butin interdit. Sa bouche glissa jusqu'à mes seins, sa langue agaçant leur pointe douloureusement durcie par le désir et l'excitation.

« _Je te veux.._ » Gémis-je, à bout de ses caresses.

Il releva la tête dans un grondement.

« _Prend moi._ » Soufflais-je en ondulant de plaisir.

Il m'embrassa avec fougue et s'introduit en moi, comblant ce vide en moi qui n'attendait que lui. Nos lèvres scellées emprisonnèrent les gémissements mutuels qui éclatèrent dans nos gorges. Je nouais mes jambes autour de ses reins, Edward entama un rythme doux mais puissant, mes hanches se soulevant pour aller au devant de ses élans. Mon corps n'était véritablement en vie que lorsqu'Edward était en moi.

« _Dieu, oui!_ » Soupirais-je à chacune de ses poussées. Connectée à son esprit, j'étais doublement enivrée de plaisir.

«_Ma douce Bella_.. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille le souffle haletant.

J'étais fasciné par tant de tendresse et de douceur dans sa passion alors qu'un désir sauvage faisait rage en lui. Je n'avais pas peur de tout ce désir emprisonnée, au contraire tout mon être aspirait à ce qu'il soit enfin libéré. Mes pensées s'éparpillèrent tandis que je m'abandonnais à notre communion charnelle. Si incroyable, si magique. Et mon désir de ne faire qu'un avec lui, d'égal à égal me consumait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Je le voulais.. Sauvage et sans chaines.

« _Edward.._ » Gémis-je dans un sursaut de plaisir.

Il roula soudainement sur le dos en m'entrainant avec lui. Je me retrouvais juchée à califourchon sur lui et un cri de volupté surgit de mes lèvres tandis qu'il entra plus profondément en moi. Mes genoux enserrèrent ses flancs, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me laissa le temps d'apprivoiser cette position. Je ressentais sa vigilance à ne pas me blesser, mais mon corps réclamait plus. Tellement plus. Je m'inclinais pour l'embrasser, mes paumes pressées contre son torse grondant de plaisir. Sa bouche affamée dévorait la mienne avec une férocité irrésistible, il souleva doucement mes hanches, imprimant un mouvement exquis le long de son membre. Je gémis sous le feu du plaisir qui courait dans mes veines, il lâcha mes lèvres, son regard fiévreux plongé dans le mien.

« Je veux te contempler.. » Chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je sentis mes joues se coloraient, je surpassais mon brusque émoi, et me redressais lentement, sous son regard élogieux.

« _Tu seras la plus belle des immortelles_..» Murmura-t-il en prenant le bout de mon sein entre ses lèvres. Une onde de plaisir foudroya mon corps à ces mots. Son assentiment -si total- à me transformer était pour moi la plus belle des preuves d'amour. J'enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux dans une euphorie de plaisir, tandis que sa bouche choyait avec tendresse et avidité mes seins, passant inlassablement de l'un à l'autre.

« _Edward_.. »

Il se rallongea, prit mes seins en coupe et balança le bassin, m'invitant silencieusement à me déhancher sur lui.

« _Donne-toi à moi.._ » Murmura-t-il d'une voix où se mêlaient exigence et envoutement.

Je m'agrippais à ses épaules et nos regards se soudèrent. Il feula de plaisir tandis que j'entamais une lente ondulation le long de son membre…me découvrant une sensualité nouvelle. Sauvage et libre. M'exposer ainsi sous les yeux avides d'Edward me galvanisait, il révélait plus que la femme en moi : une amante passionnée.

« _Oui.. _» Feula-t-il, son visage se contactant de plaisir.

Il me laissait le contrôle et je découvris une nouvelle forme de plaisir. Je pris appui sur son torse pour plus d'aisance et de volupté : ses lèvres se mirent à louer mon nom à chacun de mes mouvements. Fou de plaisir, il soulevait son bassin à ma rencontre, me donnant une vue imprenable sur ses muscles abdominaux, en pleine action.

Une émotion intense, plus forte que le simple plaisir charnel nous unissait, du feu semblait couler dans mes veines, tandis que nos deux corps bougeaient en harmonie. Dans son regard, dans ses pensées, je me sentais la plus belle des femmes.

Je lui enserrai la taille et me jetais sur ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Il grogna contre ma bouche et ses mains agrippèrent à nouveau mes hanches, m'exhortant un rythme plus soutenu.

« Je veux que tu saches.. » Soufflais-je le souffle altérée par le plaisir croissant. « ..Que tu seras à jamais le seul… »

Je me redressais, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur mes cuisses de manière possessive.

« Le seul.. » Gémis-je plus fort, sentant mes muscles se contracter, au seuil du plaisir suprême.

« _Le seul_ » Grogna-t-il, euphorique.

Ivre de sensations, je tremblais de volupté et ondulais de plus en plus sauvagement sur lui, mes mains ancrées sur son torse frissonnant, transportée par un plaisir toujours croissant, enivrée tantôt par ses grognement sensuels, tantôt par ses sanglots de bonheur.

Je n'aurais su décrire l'ivresse que j'éprouvais lorsque sa tête se cambrer de plaisir, faisant saillir les muscles de son cou, ou lorsque ses mains lâchaient brusquement mon corps pour empoigner violemment les draps.

J'entendais la pluie s'abattre contre l'immense baie vitré, elle semblait accompagner nos soupirs et nos gémissements, qui se mêlaient dans une même extase. Le rythme s'accéléra soudain. Plus loin, plus fort. Nos corps jouaient une harmonie céleste. Sentant la jouissance sur le point de m'emporter, j'agrippais fermement les épaules d'Edward, mes ongles crissant sur sa peau de glace. Il s'assit brusquement en enserra ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« EDWARD ! » Criais-je en rejetant ma tête en arrière.

« BELLA !» L'entendis-je crier tandis que nous atteignons ensemble l'extase.

Une extase époustouflante, qui témoignait de notre amour exceptionnel, irrationnel.

Edward m'étreignit, son visage contre ma poitrine. J'embrassais ses cheveux, écoutant avec ravissement l'écho de nos respirations saccadées. Un grondement sourd jaillit de sa gorge tandis que son corps trembla une dernière fois sous le mien. Sa fraicheur était une bénédiction contre ma peau surchauffée.

Le souffle encore haletant, il posa son front contre le mien.

« _Mon élu.._ » Murmura-t-il.

« _Mon élu.._ » Répétais-je après lui, sans hésitation cette fois, le cœur débordant d'amour.

Un sourire de pur bonheur illumina son magnifique visage repu de plaisir. Le corps alanguie d'une douce torpeur, je m'affaissais contre son torse, respirant son odeur étourdissante, laissant s'apaiser les battements effrénés de mon cœur. Edward retomba en arrière m'entrainant doucement avec lui, ses bras protecteurs enlacés autour de mes épaules. Il tira le drap sous lui et le rabattit sur nous, toujours soucieux de mon bien-être. Je tremblais, mais ce n'était pas dû à la froideur de sa peau. Je me blottis contre lui, savourant l'étreinte rassurante de ses bras, mes doigts jouant tendrement avec la fine toison qui recouvrait son torse. Je regardais, amusée, ma main sur son poitrail, monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration toujours houleuse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il pencha la tête et embrassa ma main câline.

« Je suis à toi, Bella. Je te confie ma vie, mon âme, tout ce que je suis. En retour je t'offre le vœu d'un amour total et eternel. Mon existence sera voué à ton bonheur.» Chuchota-t-il d'une voix vacillante d'émotions.

« Edward.. »

Il me pressa contre lui.

« Je n'aurais de cesse de te protéger et quiconque te fera souffrir ou voudra t'enlever à moi périra. » Précisa-t-il.

Sa voix resta douce, néanmoins son ton refléta sans ambigüité toute la violence et la cruauté dont il pourrait faire preuve. Je relevais mon visage vers lui, l'esprit traversé par différentes émotions. J'étais surprise, troublée, mais à la fois touché par sa brutale honnêteté et attendrie (et excitée) par son attitude possessive. Je liais ma main dans la sienne, sans rien ajouter.

Il inclina légèrement la tête, comme lorsqu'il écoutait les alentours. Le regard dans le vide, un sourire affectueux apparut sur ses lèvres fines.

« Qui a-t-il ? » Chuchotais-je.

Ses yeux revinrent se poser sur moi.

« Esmée est aux anges. » Chuchota-t-il dans un sourire.

Le feu me monta instantanément aux joues. J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle était présente dans la maison…et qu'elle avait dû tout entendre…jusqu'à nos moindres soupirs !

Edward caressa mes joues empourprées.

« Elle appréhendait un peu ta réaction…Mais elle a vite été soulagée.. »Murmura-t-il dune voix tendre mais malicieuse.

J'eus l'impression que tout mon sang venait d'affluer au niveau de mon visage. Je me relevais soudain pour constater les dégâts infligés aux magnifiques draps ocre. Je passais mes doigts dans les désastreuses déchirures dans un geignement désespéré.

Edward rit tendrement et colla ses lèvres à mon oreille.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Esmée ne nous en voudras pas…Comme moi, tu la combles de bonheur. » Me susurra-t-il d'une voix tout juste audible.

Son amour m'enveloppa avec une force inouïe, je fus empli d'une telle plénitude que mon désarroi et ma gène s'effacèrent comme par enchantement. Je me rallongeais contre Edward, enveloppée autant par son esprit que par ses bras, me donnant pleinement conscience du lien si étonnant qui nous relier. Etroitement enlacés, une délicieuse torpeur diffusa à travers mon corps alanguie. Rattrapée par la fatigue, je baillais contre sa peau, sentant le manque de sommeil de cette nuit sur le point de m'emporter.

« _Dors mon amour_… » L'entendis-je murmurer.

« _Je..ne veux pas…_ » Articulais-je avec difficulté.

Il se mit à fredonner tendrement, le velouté de sa voix me précipita aux pays des songes…

J'ouvrais lentement les yeux en étirant paresseusement mes bras par-dessus ma tête. Mes muscles lancinants me parurent aussi mous que de la guimauve. Je remuais langoureusement, me lovant généreusement dans les draps, savourant leur agréable chaleur. Je me serais sentie divinement bien, si ce satané mauvais rêve n'avait pas ressurgi dans mon sommeil. Le même que la nuit dernière, qui me laissa cette fois une étrange appréhension.

« _Me khma…_..Mon _élu _se réveille enfin..» Ronronna la voix mélodieuse d'Edward.

Mon _élu_.

Je souris à ce nouveau qualificatif qui déclencha une nuée de papillons dans mon ventre. Je décidais de chasser immédiatement mon trouble naissant, refusant que mon subconscient angoissé gâche ce moment. Je m'adossais contre le dosseret, enserrant les draps autour de ma poitrine. Edward était assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une malle en bois finement décorée était à ses côtés, couvercle béant, laissant apparaitre de nombreux ouvrages. Je vis son regard appréciateur s'attarder sur mes épaules dénudées.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? » Demandais-je encore un peu léthargique.

Edward se leva et posa son livre, la seconde suivante il fut assit à mon côté.

« Quelques heures..Il est presque midi. » Murmura t'il en penchant son visage vers le mien.

Il m'embrassa avec une tendresse infinie, puis se retira doucement.

« Tu as donc profité de ma faiblesse humaine pour t'éclipser..» Le taquinais-je.

« A contre cœur, crois le bien. Si j'étais resté avec toi dans ce lit, je ne t'aurais guère laissé dormir.. » M'avoua t'il d'une voix envoutante.

Je me pressais contre lui.

« Je n'aurais bientôt plus besoin de sommeil… » Lui susurrais-je dans l'encolure de sa chemise, mes lèvres cherchant le contact de sa peau. Un grognement doux remonta le long de sa gorge et ses mains se resserrèrent autour de moi.

« _Tu es une véritable tentatrice_.. » Susurra-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Son désir effleura mon esprit comme une douce brise, je souris tendrement contre sa peau.

J'aperçus la malle par-dessus son épaule, remarquant au passage que la pluie avait cessé.

« Ce sont les notes de Carlisle ? »

« Oui, tout est là. J'ai pensé que tu serais plus à l'aise ici pour les consulter, que dans le bureau de Carlisle. »

« Merci. » Lui dis-je, enthousiasmé de plonger dans le fruit de ses recherches.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai aussi hâte que toi de les lire. J'attendais que tu sois réveillée pour commencer. »

« Tu ne les a pas déjà lu par le passé ? » Demandais-je très étonnée.

Il secoua la tête dans la négative.

« Avant toi… Je n'étais pas vraiment en condition pour partager la passion de Carlisle au sujet de ce peuple, que je prenais pour une simple fable. Les choses étaient différentes pour moi à cette époque, j'avais toutes les peines du monde à envisager mon avenir eternel. Je pensais que la solitude serait ma seule compagne. Je refusais de me laisser leurrer par de faux espoirs…La désespérance et l'amertume prenaient systématiquement le dessus sur tout autres sentiments.»

Il s'interrompu dans un sourire vibrant de joie.

« Ce temps est révolu. Maintenant, je suis totalement disposé à découvrir le contenu de cette malle. (Il lia ses mains aux miennes)…Grâce à toi. »

Je fus enveloppée par un torrent d'amour, la chaleur de ses émotions infiltra chaque parcelle de mon corps. La sensation était indescriptible…Magique. Une larme roula sur ma joue.

Edward l'embrassa avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, puis il se leva pour aller chercher un livre dans la malle.

« C'est le premier recueil de Carlisle. » Dit-il en me tendant le livre.

Je passais lentement mes doigts sur la couverture en cuir usé, puis l'ouvris avec émotion. « _Registre I_ » était inscrit dans une calligraphie parfaite sur la première page, jaunis par le temps. Conjointement à la mienne, je sentis la vive émotion qui saisit Edward.

Il vint s'installer derrière moi et s'adossa en arrière, m'entrainant doucement contre lui.

Ses mains m'enlacèrent d'avantage autour de mon ventre tandis que je tournais la page. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil au contenu de la malle.

Une longue et intense après-midi de lecture nous attendait…

Sur la route du retour, je conduisais bien plus vite que d'habitude, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Edward, même si mon allure était loin de satisfaire ses exigences en matière de vitesse. C'était mieux que rien pour lui !

Nous étions tellement absorbés par notre lecture que nous n'avions pas vu défiler les heures et j'avais plus d'une heure de retard sur l'heure habituelle à laquelle j'étais censé rentrer après les cours. Charlie allait me faire une scène … Si Esmée ne nous avait avertis, nous serions encore dans la chambre d'Edward ! J'avais hâte de reprendre l'étude des archives de Carlisle, il restait encore tant de livres à parcourir ! Précisons qu'un certain nombre de pauses coquines -trois- pour être exact…avait quelque peu ralenti notre rythme de lecture, mais comme me l'avait dit Edward il était difficile de résister à l'_Instinct_…

Charlie était déjà rentré, sa voiture de fonction était garé dans la petite allée, je me garais à côté. Edward fut tendu.

« Qui a t'il ? »

«Tu as reçu le faux courrier qu'a rédigé Jasper. Charlie a lu ton admission à l'Imperial Collège de Londres. »

Je déglutis péniblement.

« Il ne t'a pas entendu te garer…Et il ne remarquera pas ton retard..»

Mes mains se crispèrent sur le volant. Charlie devait vraiment être déconcerté par la nouvelle, pour avoir pu ignorer le moteur suffocant de ma camionnette et l'heure tardive ! L'un de mes plus gros mensonges se mettait en place, j'avais brusquement peur de mentir à mon père, peur de ne pas y parvenir, peur de ce que cela allait impliquer.

«Comment réagit-il ? » Demandais-je d'une voix mal assurée.

« Beaucoup d'émotions se bousculent en lui…Il ne s'entendait pas à une telle nouvelle… »

« C'est compréhensible puisque je ne lui en ai jamais parlé… » Marmottais-je dans ma barbe.

Edward dénoua délicatement mes doigts crispés autour du volant.

« Il est aussi très fier de ton admission…»

« Ma fausse admission…» Lâchais-je d'une voix plus dure que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Edward regarda en direction de la maison, son regard fut indescriptible.

« Sa fierté se débat avec d'autres sentiments : colère, crainte… peine. (Il marqua une pause) Il est heureux pour toi, pour ton avenir, mais ce départ si précoce et surtout si lointain le perturbe..et l'attriste. Il lui faudra un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça…Même si au fond de lui il a déjà accepté ta décision d'étudier en Europe. (Son regard se reporta sur moi.) C'est un homme généreux, tu passes avant tout, avant ses propres souhaits. L'abnégation est une qualité rare chez les humains. » Termina t'il d'une voix basse et respectueuse.

Edward était totalement honnête avec moi, c'était très dur d'écouter ce que traversait Charlie et je dus lutter âprement pour retenir mes larmes. Mais je lui fus reconnaissante d'être aussi franc, c'était difficile pour lui, il souffrait pour moi, je le ressentais.

« Veux tu que je t'accompagne ? » Me proposa-t-il d'une voix compatissante.

Je secouais la tête.

« Je dois le faire seule. » Murmurais-je.

Il hocha la tête dans la compréhension, son regard sombre et tourmenté était de retour,

il embrassa ma main puis sortit de la camionnette.

« Je ne serais pas loin. » Murmura-t-il avant de refermer discrètement la portière.

Il huma longuement l'air, tournant lentement sur lui même. Lorsqu'il s'assura que les alentours étaient sans danger, il disparut le temps d'un clignement d'œil.

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement, j'avais ressenti sa douleur à m'obliger de mentir à mon père - à mes parents- mais je n'avais pas réussi à le soulager, ma gorge était trop nouée par ma propre détresse. Je m'en voulais atrocement et j'espérais qu'il ne percevrait pas mon silence comme de la colère ou de l'hésitation à le suivre dans son monde.

J'avais choisi ma vie, et je ne le regrettais pas une seconde, je savais ce qui m'attendait – Edward avait suffisamment clair, et ce, à maintes reprises- mais débuter cette vie de mensonge s'avérait plus difficile que je ne l'avais envisagé. Je devais accepter le fait que je ne pouvais pas concilier tous mes désirs : Edward et ma famille, mes amis….Jacob. J'eus un violent pincement au cœur en repensant à mon meilleur ami, pourquoi fallait il que je pense à lui maintenant ! Je m'effondrais sur le volant, retenant les larmes qui brouillaient déjà ma vue.

Jacob me manquait terriblement, et son refus de me voir, de me parler, me blesser plus que je ne voulais bien l'admettre. Il me fallut quelques minutes avant de me ressaisir et de me sentir prête à affronter Charlie. Je sortis de la camionnette sous le grincement éraillé de la portière.

Je regardais autour de moi, sans apercevoir Edward, mais je savais qu'il était tout prêt. Sa souffrance et sa culpabilité m'effleuraient…sans que je puisse l'en soulager. Je pestais contre moi-même d'avoir été aussi distante avec lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

« _Je t'aime_ » Murmurais-je en direction des fourrés. Une douce chaleur effleura mon esprit en forme de réponse. Elle me soulagea et me donna des forces, la main moite sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, je pris une profonde inspiration.

« Sois forte.. » Soufflais-je pour moi-même, tandis que j'entrais affronter l'inévitable…

Il était minuit passé lorsque je montais enfin me coucher. Je me retournais dans l'escalier, pour regarder un instant Charlie, assis dans son vieux fauteuil. La lumière du poste de télévision éclairait son visage...qui semblait afficher de nouvelles rides. De chagrin et d'inquiétude.

Inhabituellement, je l'avais embrassé sur la joue pour lui dire bonne nuit. Il avait serré affectueusement mon épaule -un peu trop longtemps- et je ne sais comment, mais je sus à son regard triste et chaleureux à la fois, qu'il avait compris que tout allait changer pour moi. Que plus rien ne serait comme aujourd'hui, comme s'il avait pressentit qu'il y avait bien plus derrière ce départ.

Malgré mes demandes répétées, il n'avait pas voulu aller se coucher malgré l'heure tardive, prétextant je ne sais quelle rediffusion de match de base-ball. Je savais que ce n'était qu'un prétexte, c'était sa façon à lui de se recueillir…de digérer ma décision de partir avant la fin de mon année scolaire. J'eus d'ailleurs un mal fou à lui expliquer et surtout à lui faire admettre que je ne pourrais pas passer mes examens de fin d'étude ici, à Forks. J'avais brisé son rêve de me voir porter la toge durant la cérémonie de remise de diplôme…

Malgré quelques tensions au début de notre discussion, tous s'était à peu près bien passé. A ma plus grande surprise j'avais menti avec aisance, piochant ici et là dans mon imagination mensongère les arguments convaincants…A croire que j'avais toujours eu cette aptitude, ce qui n'arrangeait pas ma conscience !

Charlie, comme a son habitude, n'avait guère fait étalage de ses sentiments. Sa réserve naturelle m'avait facilité la tache. Un des rares points qui avait semblé le consoler (pour ne pas dire le réjouir !) était la relation à distance que ce départ impliquer pour Edward et moi. L'idée d'un océan entre nous lui convenait parfaitement !

S'il savait…

Malgré ma facilité –inattendue- à mentir, je détestais ça, j'en avais horreur, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Le mensonge était le garant de la sécurité de ceux que j'aimais. Il leur permettait également de continuer à vivre une vie normale…Enfin je l'espérais.

Oui, il était nettement préférable que Charlie et les autres croient que j'allais étudié dans une université londonienne…plutôt qu'ils apprennent qu'il existait bel et bien des mondes parallèles au nôtre, peuplés de vampires, d'hommes-loups, d'_élus_… et que j'allais moi même devenir un vampire…pour vivre au côté de mon amant immortel !

Jetant un dernier regard abattu en direction de Charlie, je rejoignis ma chambre, et chaque nouvelle marche gravie sembla m'éloigner à des kilomètres de lui. Il me semblait déjà être à des milliers de kilomètres, quelque part en Alaska. Là où Edward venait de m'apprendre que nous nous installerions pour ma mutation. Ainsi, pas de parents, pas d'amis aux alentour...que je risquerais d'attaquer.

Atteindre ma chambre parut me prendre un temps infini, et une fois à l'intérieur, je m'adossais contre la porte dans un soupir coupable. Une partie de moi était soulagée d'en avoir terminé…du moins pour ce soir. Rénée était la prochaine étape.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » La voix velouté et soucieuse d'Edward émergea de la pénombre.

J'allumais la petite lampe de mon bureau et découvrais Edward retranché dans un coin de la chambre.

« J'ai droit à un joker ? » Fis-je d'un faux ton détaché.

Je ne fis qu'un pas avant qu'il me rejoigne. Je sentis qu'il essayait de me camoufler sa douleur.

« J'aurais tant voulu t'épargner cet aspect de _notre_ vie… »

Je lui posais un doigt sur la bouche.

« J'étais prévenue Edward. J'ai choisi cette vie, j'en accepte les règles…Même si c'est difficile. »

Il me prit dans ses bras, pressant mon visage contre son torse.

« Ce sera plus facile avec le temps… » Murmura t'il tristement.

Edward relâcha son attention et sa peine et sa compassion me heurtèrent avec force.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'ai été-»

Ce fut à son tour de poser un doigt sur ma bouche.

« Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, Bella. Et je te promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour que tu puisses rester en contact avec ceux que tu aimes…»

J'embrassais son doigt froid, il me souleva dans ses bras et me mena à mon lit. Il m'allongea délicatement, m'ôta mes chaussures, fit de même avec les siennes et me rejoint. Je me collais à lui, brusquement épuisé par toutes ces émotions.

Tandis qu'Edward me massait les cheveux, Jacob ressurgit dans mes pensées.

« Edward.. J'ai besoin de savoir une chose.. »

« Bien sûr, que veux tu savoir ? » Répondit-il instantanément.

Je déglutis péniblement, espérant que mon insistance ne le mettrait pas en colère.

« Que s'est-il passé ente toi et Jacob ? » Lâchais-je finalement.

Je le sentis se raidir contre moi, il garda le silence.

Au bout d'un moment, je l'entendis soupirer tout bas.

« Jacob est venu sur notre territoire, nous avons faillis nous battre, Seth est heureusement intervenu. »

« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? » Demandais-je dans le choc.

« Il m'a vu m'enfuir de chez toi la nuit dernière, il a d'abord cru que je t'avais blessée, il m'a ensuite suivit…Lorsqu'il m'a abordé, il était rempli de haine, il était à la limite de m'attaquer, j'ai tenté de calmer un peu la situation…( il baissa légèrement la tète) Mais je suis particulièrement sensible en ce moment ( il grimaça), je m'emporte plus vite que d'habitude, je suis plus jaloux aussi…_L'Instinct_ exacerbe mes sentiments… il me rend plus féroce..Et lorsque… j'ai entendu qu'il te considérait comme sienne…Cela m'a mis hors de moi… si Seth ne l'avait pas résonné, l'affrontement aurait été inévitable. » Sa voix resta calme et mesurée mais je sentis sa rage envers Jacob, une rage contre laquelle il luttait, et à laquelle se mêlait aussi du chagrin.

Au fond de lui, il aurait voulu que les choses soient différentes, il connaissait la valeur que j'accordais à l'amitié de Jake, il aurait souhaité que les tensions cessent entre eux, afin de m'épargner de la peine.

« Tu ne l'as pas attaqué Edward. Et puis.. Jacob a dépassé les bornes ! Il est venu sciemment te provoquer… Son intrusion aura-t-elle des répercussions..? » Pensais-je soudain, affolée.

« Non. J'ai promis à Seth que nous ne réclamerions pas vengeance. C'est la douleur qui l'a rendu aussi inconscient. Carlisle a pu s'entretenir avec Sam. Il n'y aura pas de guerre, le pacte continue.»

Carlisle avait vraiment des raisons d'être fier de son fils.

« Que..que s'est il passé pour Jake ? »

« Un bon sermon de la part de Sam. »

Je soupirais de soulagement.

« Le pire a été évité de justesse. J'espère que Black ne défiera pas les ordres de l'alpha.» M'avoua-t-il.

Mon ventre se noua. Le pire paraissait possible au vu de l'état de Jake.

« Quelle tête de mule ! » Pestais-je contre lui.

« Il t'aime. Et, il ne veut pas admettre que tu m'es choisi.. » Murmura Edward.

Mon cœur se serra.

« Il le faudra bien ! » Déclarais-je.

« Je le souhaite…Car si sa rivalité et sa convoitise le poussent encore à m'affronter, un drame ne pourra pas être évité. Et la guerre éclatera.» Le visage d'Edward s'était durcit cette fois.

L'effroi me serra la gorge au point d'avoir du mal à respirer. Je refusais que l'un ou l'autre soit blessé -ou pire- et que la paix établi entre les Quileutes et les Cullens soit brisée…Par ma faute.

« Je dois lui parler !» Affirmais-je en serrant les poings.

Edward tressauta.

« Non ! » Rugit-il.

Il s'immobilisa soudain et tendit l'oreille vers la porte pour s'assurer que son éclat de voix n'avait pas attiré l'attention de Charlie.

« Sa colère l'aveugle, il pourrait aussi s'en prendre à toi ! » Reprit-il plus bas, mais fermement.

« Jacob ne me fera jamais de mal. » Répliquais-je.

« Tu ne peux pas en être certaine ! Son esprit est corrompu par la haine et la jalousie. Il est hors de question que tu le rencontres ! »

Son ton directif me déplut, même si je savais que c'était son inquiétude qui se cachait derrière ce brusque élan autoritaire.

« Alors tu resteras près de moi. Si il y a une menace- ce que je refuse de croire- tu la percevras.»

Il cligna des yeux, apparemment étonné par ma proposition. C'était la seule solution qui s'offrait à moi si je voulais parler à Jacob. L'amour et la surprotection d'Edward pouvait s'avérer redoutable, je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Ma présence pourrait envenimer la situation. Je suis la dernière personne qu'il souhaite rencontrer. » Me fit il remarquer.

« Il l'acceptera. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr…Ce n'est pas seulement de la haine qu'il éprouve à mon égard..mais de l'aversion à l'état brut. Je suis un montre pour lui…»

Mon cœur se serra à ces mots. Je ne supportais pas le fait que Jacob refuse de voir au-delà de leur différence. Edward y parvenait lui. Je serrais soudain les poings de colère.

« Si Jacob refuse que tu m'accompagnes, alors je n'aurais plus rien à lui dire. Si il te rejette, il me rejette aussi.»

Ses yeux d'ambre s'assombrirent brusquement et je fus soudain plaquer sur le dos, assaillit par ses lèvres. Un grognement doux résonna dans sa gorge, tandis que nos bouches s'abandonnaient l'une à l'autre. Son amour et son désir se déchainèrent dans mon esprit, m'enveloppant d'une chaleur étourdissante.

« Je t'aime tant » Murmura t'il sur mes lèvres.

Je grignotais sa lèvre inferieur, me pressant contre lui. Du feu liquide semblait soudain couler dans mes veines, je le désirais avec une passion toujours renouvelée. Nous avions fait l'amour peu de temps auparavant, mais cela me semblait atrocement loin.

Je le repoussais sur son dos et le chevauchait sans cesser de jouer avec ses lèvres.

« _Que fait Charlie_ ? » Murmurais-je d'une voix significative.

Il me fit basculer dans un feulement sexy et pressa son bassin contre le mien. Je gémis en sentant son érection au travers le tissu de son jean.

« Il s'est assoupi dans son fauteuil…Il dort comme un bébé… » Susurra t'il d'une voix rauque.

Exactement ce que j'espérais. Je souris malicieusement et m'attelais sur le champ à déboutonner sa chemise. Ses yeux de fauve s'assombrirent et suivirent avec attention ma progression. Au dernier bouton, il retira vivement sa chemise et la jeta à terre. Il remonta mon chemisier et grogna lorsque mes seins nus apparurent. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de remettre mon soutien-gorge. Il interrompit mon déshabillage et parcourut ma poitrine d'un regard acéré.

« _J'adore ce genre de surprise…_ » Grogna t'il.

Je levais les bras, Edward fit passer ma chemise au dessus de ma tête, mais il ne me l'ôta complètement et la laissa au niveau de mes bras pour les emprisonner. Il se pencha pour embrasser mes seins l'un après l'autre, dans un flot de grognements possessifs -particulièrement excitants- tandis que ses mains caressaient mes flancs avec une avidité croissante.

Je gémis lorsqu'il plaqua brusquement son torse glacé contre ma poitrine qui se durcit d'avantage à son contact.

« _Tu me rends fou…_ » Souffla t'il dans mes cheveux. Je l'entendis humer mon odeur dans un soupir jubilatoire, son corps se raidit sous le plaisir, je ressentis aussitôt sa soif. Piquante, brûlante, absolue…mais admirablement maitrisée, malgré les terribles souffrances qu'elle provoquait en lui. Je constatais à présent que le sexe et la soif étaient étroitement liés chez Edward, le plaisir charnel semblait déclencher son désir de sang. (Peut être étais-ce le cas pour tous les vampires).

Lorsque ses lèvres parcoururent mon cou, sa langue cherchant précautieusement l'endroit où battait mon pouls affolé, mon fantasme qu'il libère sa pulsion et qu'il me morde surgit dans mes pensées. Mon désir et mon plaisir grandit en imaginant son exaltation, son euphorie …que je serais maintenant pleinement en mesure de ressentir.

Je penchais ma tête en arrière terriblement excitée, Edward ronronna de plaisir tandis que sa bouche redoubla d'attention contre ma peau. Mon corps ondulait de plaisir sous sa langue gourmande.

« _Continue…Déshabille moi…_ » M'intima t'il en déliant mes bras de mon chemisier. Sa voix fut chaude, sensuelle…dominatrice…et précipita mon désir de le sentir en moi. Il se laissa retomber sur le dos en arborant un sourire coquin. Son amour sauvage, obsessionnel, protecteur ondulait dans mon esprit…. D'un mouvement empressé je m'attaquais à la boutonnière de son jean. Edward gémit, et lorsque j'effleurais le renflement qui tendait son boxer, un râle profond s'échappa de sa gorge. Son plaisir déferla dans ma tête, j'embrassais le bas de son ventre, son bassin s'arqua sous un gémissement suppliant. Je m'apprêtais à faire glisser son jeans lorsque son téléphone retentit.

Edward émit un grognement contrarié, il se releva sur un coude et plongea furieusement sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean pour saisir l'objet importun. Lors de son geste tempétieux, un petit écrin en bois s'échappa de sa poche sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte.

« Evidemment.. » Maugréa-t-il en regardant l'écran.

Il répondit, le visage renfrogné.

« Oui Alice…Quoi ? (Il s'assit brusquement, m'attrapant avant que je sois déséquilibrée. Son visage se crispa.)…Oui…Oui… Très bien…Oui…Cela ne m'étonne pas…Merci Alice.»

« Qui a-t-il ? »Demandais-je après qu'il eut raccroché.

« Emmet a repéré les traces de deux vampires au nord, à l'extérieur de la ville. Ils sont loin d'ici et Alice n'a rien vu d'alarmant, mais elle préfère miser sur la prudence. Et je suis d'accord avec elle. Ton odeur est dangereusement détectable…surtout-»

« Surtout si nous faisons l'amour.. » Terminais-je dans un soupir las.

Edward m'enlaça tendrement.

« Mais lorsque ces intrus auront quitté la région, nous pourrons nous aimer. Emmet est sur leur trace -il est d'ailleurs ravi de cette nouvelle distraction- Nous serons averti lorsqu'il n'y aura plus de danger. »

« C'est génial…Nos ébats sont orchestré par ta famille ! »

Il grimaça.

« Je sais. J'évite d'y penser. »

« Et tu y parvient ? »

« Pas aussi bien que je le voudrais.. » M'avoua-t-il avec une moue adorable.

« Mais dit-toi que dans quelques décennies nous en riront…»

Je fis la grimace, souhaitant de tout cœur qu'il eût raison. Il relâcha son étreinte pour saisir la couverture qu'il drapa autour de mes épaules. Ne plus être au contact de sa peau déclencha un nouveau soupir de déception entre mes lèvres.

« Je suis navré Bella, mais je n'aurais pas pu résister longtemps à cette vision de rêve.. » Murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille, ses mains effleurant la couverture au niveau de mes seins.

« C'est injuste.. » Grommelais-je avant d'emmètre un autre soupir de frustration.

« L'attente ne fera qu'accroitre notre plaisir… » Souffla t'il à mon oreille.

« Par pitié tais-toi. » Râlais-je d'une voix plaintive.

Edward se retint de rire. L'étonnante décontraction qu'il affichait renforça mon admiration, son attitude était en totale opposition avec le bouillonnement intérieur que je captais.

« Comment fais tu ? »

A son sourire, il devina à quoi je faisais illusion.

Il respira profondément.

« De l'entrainement, rien d'autre. Grâce au temps….Beaucoup de temps… »

Il me berça tendrement tandis que je rêvais qu'il entreprenne tout autre chose.

Le visage posé sur son bras, mon attention fut soudain attiré sur le petit écrin au bord du lit. Il était sur le point de tomber, je le rattrapais de justesse et le présentais à Edward.

« Il est tombé de ta poche. » Lui signifiais-je au vu de son air surpris.

Il s'en empara délicatement.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Cela semble ancien.»

« Je l'ai trouvé dans la malle pendant ton sommeil, je ne pensais pas que Carlisle l'avait rangé avec ses documents. Il l'a découvert durant sa quête.» Me répondit-il en admirant l'écrin de bois, ses doigts agiles suivant lentement les arêtes élimés.

« Cela ne répond pas à ma question. »

Mon impatience le fit sourire. Il souleva lentement le couvercle de l'écrin et je découvris une chaine en or ornée d'un splendide pendentif circulaire. Je l'examinais avec attention : il décrivait deux astres : le soleil et la lune, imbriquées l'un dans l'autre. La gravure du soleil, en or, s'étendait sur les trois quart du cercle, le restant représentait un quartier lunaire, en or blanc. La finesse de ce bijou était stupéfiante, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel.

« C'est magnifique.. » Soufflais-je, émerveillée.

« C'est l'alliance des _élus_. C'est Carlisle qui l'a baptisé ainsi. »

« Il a appartenu à un membre du peuple des lumières ? »

« Carslile le pense, oui. »

« Comment l'a-t-il eu ? »

« Lorsqu'il vécu en Géorgie, il rencontra une vieille femme dans un village à moitié déserté, elle était seule et mourante. Il en prit soin jusqu'à la fin, elle lui transmit le collier sur son lit de mort, sans explication. Le pendentif l'a tout de suite intrigué, il en a étudié la symbolique et fut convaincu qu'il avait un rapport avec le Peuple des Lumière. Il s'est acharné dans ses recherches et il a réussi un jour à trouver un fragment de parchemin, qui faisait apparemment mention de ce bijou…en lien avec des « êtres aux yeux d'or », mais cela reste très flou. On ne sait pas grand-chose en fin de compte. »

« Mais Carlisle se moque des preuves, n'est ce pas ? »

Edward hocha doucement la tête.

« La foi lui suffit…» Murmura-t-il, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

« Que signifie-t-il ? » Demandais-je en suivant les contours de l'étincelant pendentif.

Edward le pris dans le creux de sa main.

« En langage astrologique, le cercle, considéré comme la forme la plus parfaite, est le symbole de l'Esprit pur. Le double sillon circulaire que l'on aperçoit à la périphérie, rappelle sans conteste l'image de l'alliance, cercle éternel, symbole universel de l'amour et de l'engagement. Le croissant de lune, lui, est le symbole de l'âme. Carslile y voit une double lecture. Comme tu peux le voir, les deux astres sont combinés, il y voit la réunion de nos deux mondes : le monde des ombres et de la nuit -les vampires- symbolisé par la lune et le monde de la lumière et de la vie- les humains- symbolisé par le soleil.

« La gravure représente l'union entre vampire et humain. »

« Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'a déduit Carlisle. Il suppose qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une forme de bijou d'alliance qui s'échangeait au sein d'un couple d'_élus. _»

« Je reconnais là le côté romantique de Carlisle. »

Edward rit tendrement.

« Nous avons beaucoup de points communs lui et moi. » Me dit il en soulevant la chaine entres ses deux mains. Ses yeux se voilèrent et la douce chaleur de son amour envahit mon esprit. Mon ventre se noua, saisit d'un drôle de picotement. Je sus ce qu'Edward s'apprêtait à faire.

« Je sais que tu boudes les cadeaux…Mais..me permets tu de t'offrir ce pendentif ? »

Je déglutis, comprenant immédiatement que cela signifiait beaucoup plus qu'un simple cadeau pour lui, le mot _alliance_ résonnant comme un tambour dans ma tête.

Je sentis mon cœur s'affolait, l'esprit d'Edward bouillonnait d'émotions.

« Je..Tu ne peux pas…Il est à Carlisle. » Bafouillais-je lamentablement.

Son sourire charmeur se fit malicieux. Je portais ma main à ma poitrine, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur convulsif allait transpercer ma peau.

« Plus maintenant... Je l'ai appelé lorsque j'y suis tombé dessus…Et il me l'a légué avec une joie immense.» Dit-il le visage enjoué.

J'aurais dû me douter que Carlisle serait du côté de son fils. Edward me fixa avec une intensité troublante.

« Tu es mon _élu_, Bella. Et si ce pendentif a été crée pour célébrer l'amour entre deux âmes sœurs, il doit être porté. Accepte-le, au nom de mon amour…» Murmura-t-il.

Le velouté de sa voix me fit fondre et mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner. Je baissais lentement la tête, relevant d'une main mes cheveux pour découvrir ma nuque, et permis à Edward de me passer la chaine. Je n'aurais su décrire le bonheur que je ressentis en lui lorsqu'il crocheta la fermeture. Ses émotions m'assaillirent de toutes parts, semblant rendre mon esprit trop étroit pour toutes les accueillir. Je relevais la tête et vis ses yeux flamboyer d'un bonheur sans pareil tandis qu'il admirait le pendentif à mon cou.

Je touchais _l'alliance_ du bout des doigts, avec une émotion inattendue. J'aimais soudain ce pendentif, j'aimais surtout ce qu'il représentait aux yeux d'Edward.

Sa main froide effleura le haut de ma poitrine, juste au dessous de l'alliance.

« Il est à sa place à présent. » Dit-il d'une voix solennelle.

Mon autre main caressa son torse nu, remontant vers sa pomme d'Adam.

« Il manque son jumeaux à ton cou.. » Murmurais-je en me rapprochant de ses lèvres.

Il m'enlaça dans un grognement sensuel, effleurant ma bouche avec son nez.

« Esmée se fera une joie sans nom d'en faire confectionner un autre à l'identique. » Murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser avec la légèreté d'une plume.

Le contraste entre son désir –violent, explosif- et à la tendresse, la retenue de ses gestes m'impressionnait toujours autant. Qui aurait pu penser que derrière tant de légèreté et de douceur, se cachait une telle passion ! Le tourbillon de ses émotions m'étourdit. Le prix qu'il payait en permanence contre cette lutte intérieure m'inssupportait chaque minute un peu plus. J'entrouvris mes lèvres, m'abandonna à l'assaut doux et froid de son baiser, me réjouissant qu'il n'eut plus longtemps à endurer ce fardeau.

Son téléphone portable retentit à nouveau…

Nous gémirent simultanément sachant que ce coup de fil n'avait rien de hasardeux et qu'il sonnait le glas de notre étreinte passionnée.

Nous avions tous deux un mal fou à rester raisonnable…mais Alice veillait au grain, rien ne lui échappait…hélas.

Car rester auprès d'Edward dans un lit, sans rien n'entreprendre, présageait une longue nuit d'agonie…une très longue nuit.

TBC….

* * *

**J'espère de tout cœur que ça vous a plut…..**

**Vous êtes seuls juges…de vouloir ou non la suite…..**

**A vos claviers !FAITE EXPLOSER MA MESSAGERIE! lol  
**

**Merci à tous !**

**(Beaucoup de rebondissements sont à prévoir pour la suite...)**

** NB: Si certains n'ont pas réussi à visualiser la forme du pendentif que j'avais en tête, J'ai bricolé comme je le pouvais sur mon ordi, une image qui s'en rapproche, et je l'ai mise à la place de mon ancien avatar...L'image sera visible d'ici 24 h...Tjs ce souci du détail...lol  
**


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Peu de bla bla, car j'ai été encore très longue à publier (mea culpa) et je sais que vous êtes plus qu'impatients de lire la suite.

**Pensez juste à moi et laissez-moi vos impressions ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI !**

Bonne lecture à tous...

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Collision.

Renée disparut derrière les portes d'embarquement. Quelques minutes plus tôt, nous étions dans les bras l'une de l'autre, pour nous dire au revoir, ni elle, ni moi ne parvenant à mettre fin à notre étreinte. Renée pensait que notre prochaine rencontre aurait lieu dans plusieurs mois, voir presque une année…Comment pourrait-elle s'imaginer que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle me tiendrait dans ses bras.

La dernière fois…

Une boule énorme se forma dans ma gorge, empêchant l'air de circuler correctement. Je m'étouffais peu à peu sous le terrible poids du chagrin.

Renée avait débarqué en début de semaine, deux jours après lui avoir annoncé ma fausse intention d'aller étudier dans une université londonienne, Phil n'avait pas pu se libérer. Elle était follement heureuse pour moi ! Elle avait pris une chambre dans l'un des petits hôtels du centre ville, et tous les soirs, nous nous retrouvions, Charlie, elle et moi, pour diner tous ensemble. C'était étrange de se retrouver tous les trois, comme lorsque j'étais enfant. Et derrière son air revêche et encore plus réservé, qu'à l'accoutumé, Charlie avait semblé plus heureux que jamais durant ces derniers jours. Nos soirées ne semblèrent jamais finir, et je devais avouer que j'avais adoré ces moments inédits…en famille.

La journée, je retrouvais Renée. Charlie ne sut jamais que j'avais séché les cours quasiment tous les jours, pour profiter au maximum d'elle. (J'eus droit à coup de pouce de la part de Carlisle, qui envoya un certificat médical au directeur du lycée pour me couvrir, évitant ainsi au principal d'alerter Charlie !). Renée n'avait pas vraiment approuvé, mais elle eut, elle aussi, tellement envie que l'on passe du temps ensemble, qu'elle ne s'y opposa pas. Son enthousiasme concernant mon départ avait semblé la rajeunir de vingt ans ! Elle m'entraina partout, m'achetant à tord et à travers toute sorte d'affaire pour mon futur aménagement, ignorant totalement mes protestations ! J'étais partagée entre la joie et la culpabilité, de la voir si joyeuse et si insouciante, sachant que chacune de mes paroles n'étaient que mensonges. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin assouvi sa boulimie de shopping, nous passâmes notre temps à nous balader, sans vraiment savoir où la route nous menait… toujours sous la surveillance discrète et bienveillante d'Edward. Ce fut l'une des plus merveilleuses semaines passées avec elle...mais aussi la plus déchirante. Renée était convaincu qu'un brillant avenir m'attendait dans cette université, elle me répéta souvent que j'allais vivre les meilleures années de ma vie.

Si elle avait su que les années à venir seraient au contraire, surement les plus dures à vivres pour moi. De longues années à apprendre à canaliser mon envie de sang et de tuerie.

Si elle avait su…

Mon échafaudage de mensonges me fit horreur mais je savais que c'était le prix à payer.

Mon regard resta rivé sur la porte d'embarquement, soudain, mes jambes semblèrent ne plus me soutenir, l'armure que je m'étais confectionné pour ne pas craquer durant toute cette semaine se brisa brutalement et un flot de larmes inonda mes joues tandis que je commençais à suffoquer, une terrible pression semblant écraser mon cœur.

Edward m'enlaça et me pressa contre son torse. J'avais prié pour tenir bon, mais c'était un vœu irréalisable.

Le sentiment de perte auquel j'avais naïvement tenté de me préparer, était trop violent, trop implacable. J'étais comme ensevelie, je ne me contrôlais plus ma peine, qui s'échappait dans un déluge de sanglots étranglés. Mes larmes coulaient et coulaient encore, imbibant le pull d'Edward. Sa propre douleur se liait à la mienne, cette même douleur omniprésente qui l'avait torturée durant toute cette semaine, car Edward n'avait pas cessé d'appréhender cet inévitable moment.

Il gardait le silence, se contentant de me presser un peu plus fort lorsque mes sanglots se faisaient plus vigoureux. Je lui demandais encore plus de pression, espérant que la douleur physique supplanterait mon chagrin, qu'elle amoindrirait un peu ma souffrance. Je crochetais désespérément mes doigts sur ses épaules pour l'exhorter à me serrer plus fort, mais il refusa….Bien évidemment.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me fallut pour que je puisse à nouveau respirer sans avoir l'impression que mon cœur se fissurer. Edward m'avait bercé d'une manière presque imperceptible. Je relevais lentement la tête, un peu hagard, et regardais autour de moi. Mes yeux me brulaient. J'aperçus la nuit au travers des multiples portes du hall…La foule était moins dense. Avais-je pleuré si longtemps ? Je n'osais pas regardais l'immense horloge au dessus du tableau d'affichage. Je me sentais tellement coupable d'avoir dû infliger ça à Edward.

Je croisais son regard, son front était plissé de rides d'inquiétude. Je sentais sa tristesse…ainsi que sa colère.

« Je..C'est plus dur que ce que j'avais imaginé…Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état. » Bafouillais-je misérablement.

Il fronça les sourcils.

«Je suis un monstre. » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix sans vie.

« Ed-»

Ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur ma bouche et il m'embrassa avec une fougue totalement inattendue. Juste avant de manquer d'air, il se retira tout aussi brusquement, encerclant mon visage de ses mains, ses pouces effleurant mes paupières gonflées. Je devais être affreuse.

« Mon amour te prive des êtres que tu aimes. » Déclara-t-il.

« Ed-» Essayais-je d'intervenir, mais son pouce bloqua mes lèvres, il ferma douloureusement les yeux.

« Je suis un monstre car malgré toute la douleur que tu éprouves, je ne voudrais pas te laisser partir vers les tiens. Je ne pourrais plus.» Sa voix se brisa. Imperceptiblement.

Plusieurs émotions s'agitaient en lui : tristesse, colère, amour, mais surtout un sentiment de honte qu'il ne méritait pas. Révoltée, mon ventre se serra violement sous la colère.

« Alors moi aussi je suis un monstre, car c'est sans aucune hésitation que je renonce à mes parents, à mes amis…pour pouvoir vivre librement avec toi. Je vais devoir peu à peu disparaitre de leur vie et je vais leur causer beaucoup de peine…Mais cela ne changera en rien mon choix. »

Ses mains sur mes joues se figèrent, il fut apparemment déconcerté par mes paroles.

« Le prix est cher payé, mais je serais prêt à bien pire pour rester à tes côtés. Je serais prête à tout, Edward. A tout. (Répétais-je d'une voix menaçante que je ne reconnue pas) Alors ne t'octroie pas à toi seul le titre de monstre. » Terminais-je d'une voix implacable.

Ses yeux clairs se voilèrent soudainement et son désir déferla dans ma tête…Chassant comme par ma magie ma peine au sujet de Renée, apaisant cette nouvelle cicatrice éternelle dans mon âme.

Chaque fois que je penserais à Renée ou à Charlie, je raviverais cette douleur physique au creux de ma poitrine. Elle m'accompagnerait à jamais, je le savais…Elle s'affaiblirait parfois au fil du temps, elle s'amplifierait souvent…Oui, elle serait toujours présente, me rappelant mes choix, mon engagement..Mes abandons. Mais au fond de moi, je sus avec une conviction indéfectible (dont je ne m'expliquais pas l'origine) qu'au plus fort de mes souffrances, l'amour d'Edward supplanterait tout.

Il était mon remède, ma vie, mon destin.

Oui, pour lui j'étais capable de tout abandonner, car c'était avec lui que je devais être, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Ses doigts s'entortillèrent dans mes cheveux tandis que ses yeux sauvages se verrouillèrent aux miens. La chaleur de son amour et de son désir m'enveloppa de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu es vraiment à part Isabelle Swan. » Murmura t'il, admiratif. Ses pupilles s'étaient parés de la couleur de la nuit… Annonciatrice de plaisirs intenses.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, je l'accueillis dans un frisson. Son baiser, dans un premier temps, doux et mesuré, devint très vite enflammé…sauvage. Ses mains enserrèrent sensuellement la taille, me pressant contre lui.

Un léger grognement vibra dans sa gorge et m'avertit de la fragilité de sa maitrise.

Je me dérobais brusquement à ses lèvres avides. Son souffle froid et saccadé, effleurait ma bouche entrouverte, qu'il tenta de capturer à nouveau.

Je me dérobais de justesse, craignant que la situation bascule lors de ce deuxième baiser.

« _Ramène-nous à la maison_.. » Murmurais-je contre ses lèvres désireuses.

Il prit aussitôt ma main et m'entraina au pas de charge vers la sortie, les gens sur notre passage nous observèrent avec surprise...et complicité, pour ceux, qui -plus perspicaces-devinèrent la raison de notre empressement. Nous n'avions pas pu faire l'amour cette semaine, et je devais bien avouer que je n'aurais pas pu tenir une journée de plus ! Edward était allé chasser tous les soirs pour rester maitre de lui (me laissant à la garde d'Emmet et de Jasper). Charlie avait dû partir quatre jours à Seattle pour le congrès régional de la police. J'avais regretté qu'autant de jours à passer ensemble nous soient imputés…mais à cet instant précis, je devais avouer, un peu honteuse, que j'étais loin de me sentir attristée par son absence !

Je soufflais dans ses cheveux pour faire voler le duvet qui s'était accroché à ses mèches cuivrées.

« Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Charlie ? » Demandais-je en jetant un regard amusé sur ce qui restait du matelas éventré de part et d'autre et des oreillers déchiquetés.

« Hum…Qu'un lynx a fait irruption dans ma chambre, peut-être ? » Plaisantais-je.

Edward vint sur moi et secoua énergiquement la tête, me recouvrant encore un peu plus de plumes. Je ris tout en essayant de l'arrêter.

«Tu n'auras rien à dire. Avant le retour de Charlie, j'aurais remplacé ton matelas, tes oreillers…et ta parure de draps. Ni vu, ni connu. » Dit-il dans un sourire espiègle

Il souffla à son tour sur mes cheveux et ma poitrine, faisant tournoyer les centaines de petites plumes qui s'étaient déposées sur moi.

«Et je nettoierais tout mes dégâts.. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix velouté.

« J'en suis en partie responsable.. » Dis-je en crochetant son cou.

Edward roula sur son dos, m'entrainant sur lui.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il en démêlant mes cheveux et me couvant de son regard adulateur.

« Prouve le moi encore.. » Murmurai-je en embrassant son torse, qui se mit à vibrer sous un grognement envieux.

Je me retrouvais brusquement plaqué sur le dos, son corps imposant sur le mien.

« Je te le prouverais jusqu'à la fin des temps.. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix avide avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres.

Je soupirais d'aise, mon corps bercé dans une plénitude sans pareil. Edward, dans mon dos, me caressait amoureusement le ventre en dessinant des arabesques.

Je regardais le sol autour du lit, il était recouvert de plumes, donnant l'impression d'un manteau neigeux dans ma chambre. C'était magique…et drôle à la fois.

Je sentis soudain toute la gravité d'Edward.

« Je ferais tout pour que tu puisse conserver un lien avec Renée Et Charlie..aussi longtemps qu'il sera possible. » Me murmura t'il d'une voix douce et solennelle.

Je ressentis sa vague de tristesse et de mélancolie.

Je resserrais sa main qui enlaçait mon ventre.

« Merci.. » Lui soufflais-je, en luttant contre les larmes.

« Ne me remercie pas Bella, je t'en pris. Je ne le mérite pas.»

Je me tournais vers lui.

« Et moi je pense le contraire. (Il fronça les sourcils en baissant les yeux) »

«Hey..S'il te plait ne t'accable pas Edward. »

Il souffla tristement.

« Pardonne-moi..Je ne peux faire autrement. »

« Comme tu me l'as déjà dit, avec le temps tout sera plus facile. »

Il grimaça en coin. Une grimace lugubre.

« Comment est ce que ça va se dérouler ? » Demandais-je à contre pied.

Il prit une profonde et lente inspiration.

« Carlisle t'administrera de puissants morphiniques, ceux que l'on utilise en chirurgie. Lorsque tu seras anesthésiée…Je te mordrais. »

Je ressentis ses craintes et ses doutes.

«Ça marchera, j'ai confiance en Carlisle. » Affirmais-je, autant pour lui que pour moi.

« Je prie pour cela. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu doives souffrir. » Dit il d'une voix sourde.

La réalité de ma transformation était bien loin de l'idée que je m'en faisais au travers mon fantasme récurent. Je me sentis rougir.

« Qui a-t-il ? » Me demanda aussitôt Edward.

« Et Bien…Je..J'ai juste imaginé…plusieurs fois..la scène..D'une manière bien différente de celle que toi et Carlisle prévoyez. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

« Oublie…Ce n'est rien.. »

« Bella. » Insista-t-il.

Ses yeux incandescents me suppliaient en silence. Et j'étais incapable d'y résister !

Je capitulais et levais les mains en l'air.

« O.k, j'ai souvent imaginé que tu me transformais en faisant l'amour. » Lâchais-je rapidement.

Ses pupilles rétrécirent.

«En faisant l'amour ?... » Répéta t'il d'une voix trainante.

«Oui. »

Il m'enlaça lentement.

« Hum..Est-ce l'influence de _L'Instinct_ qui t'a suggéré cela…Ou ton propre désir.. ? »

Je rougis de plus belle.

« Je..ne sais pas. » Lui répondis-je en toute honnêteté.

Je sentis à nouveau son désir s'éveiller et s'infiltrer dans mon esprit.

Il m'enlaça plus fermement, sa bouche se baladant sur mon cou. Je fermais les yeux, les images du fantasme en question se rejouant dans ma tête. Je l'entendis humer ma peau dans un grondement sourd.

« _Bella_… » Murmura t'il d'une voix envoutante.

Il n'avait nullement besoin de lire en moi pour connaitre mon état, mon odeur le lui indiquait clairement. J'essayais d'enrayer le flot d'images érotiques déversées par mon cerveau agité, mais le désir fulgurant d'Edward s'était rallié à ma délicieusement rêverie…L'exacerbant de plus belle. Ses lèvres satinées flattèrent mon cou et je laissais échapper un soupir onctueux, bercée par l'aura d'Edward et mes propres émotions.

« Je ne pourrais satisfaire à ce désir Bella.. » Susurra-t-il d'une voix peinée et enflammée à la fois. Son souffle heurté témoignait de son état d'excitation.

«Rien ne t'y en empêche… » Répliquais-je dans un élan passionné.

Il grogna.

« Il est hors de question que tu souffres. _L'Instinct_ se sert de ton désir, il le pousse à son paroxysme pour nous lier. »

Je savais tout cela, mais cela ne m'arrêtais pas. J'enlaçais étroitement Edward, ondoyant sensuellement contre son bassin.

Il gémit en se dérobant et me plaqua sévèrement sur le dos, enserrant mes poignets.

« Bella… » Grogna t'il, les yeux assombris.

« Dis-moi que tu ne le voudrais pas… ».

Il ferma les yeux les mâchoires serrées.

Je m'étirais pour embrasser son épaule, son cou. Sa peau réagissait au moindre contact, tressaillant violement.

« _Arrête Bella.._ » Gémit-il, les yeux toujours clos.

Je ne l'écoutais pas, soudain enchainée par mon désir, enchainée par _L'Instinct_. Je me rappelais distinctement la douleur que m'avait infligée la morsure de James, mais cela m'était égal.

« _Bella_… »

Sa voix me parut lointaine…comme si j'avais eu du coton dans les oreilles. Un bruit aigu…et familier sembla aussi résonner dans ma tête, mais je ne réussis pas à l'identifier, je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il fut réel. Mes sens m'échappaient…Ils étaient concentrés sur la peau lisse et glacée d''Edward, que je choyais d'un désir croissant.

« _Mon sang bat pour toi Edward…Je veux choisir la façon de te l'offrir.._ »

Il feula de plaisir tout en luttant contre sa soif implacable. Une lutte acharnée, démesurée faisait rage en lui. J'aurais dû arrêter mais je n'y parvenais pas, ma raison s'affaiblissait un peu plus chaque seconde sous l'emprise de _L'Instinct_.

« _Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.._ » Murmurais-je au coin de ses lèvres. « .._Je veux devenir ton égal, je veux ressentir tes émotions, ton plaisir à t'abreuver de mon sang…_ … »

Edward trembla violemment, de tous ses membres, ses lèvres se retroussèrent, dénudant ses canines éclatantes. Ses yeux avides et sauvages fixèrent mon cou.

« _Prend moi Edward_._.Prend mon corps et mon sang.._ »

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un rugissement saisissant, mon cœur cessa un instant de battre.

Il se pencha brusquement sur moi et je sentis soudain ses lèvres saisir mon cou. Je cessais de respirer à présent. Sa langue tournoya autour d'une veine saillante, convoitant le nectar tant désiré.

« Mon sang est à toi, rien qu'à toi » Soufflais-je, égarée par mon désir.

Ses lèvres affamées sucèrent avec autorité ma peau, jusqu'à la rendre douloureuse….Délicieusement douloureuse.

« _Edward.._ » Gémis-je dans une plainte languissante.

Soudain, Edward se retira et se figea, les yeux clos, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Cette fois, j'entendis clairement la sonnerie de son portale, échoué quelque part sur au sol. Edward cessa de respirer, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, dont la noirceur si profonde me troubla. Il se baissa, un cri de plaisir étouffée jaillit de ma gorge tandis qu'il plongea brusquement en moi. Mon souffle fut coupé sous la stupeur et la délectation.

Edward se retira et me pénétra avec une fougue rare. Ses mains plaquaient toujours mes poignets au dessus de ma tête, avec une autorité provocante….Terriblement excitante. Il était plus sauvage que jamais.

« Edward ! » Gémis-je, le corps en feu.

Il recommença, grognant de plaisir..et de frustration.

Je renversais la tête sous l'euphorie. Ses élans s'intensifièrent, devenant de plus en plus vindicatif, je perdis mon souffle, ne parvenant même plus à articuler une seule parole. Les seuls sons qui sortaient de ma bouche étaient les râles et les cris de plaisir qu'Edward faisait jaillir à chacun de ses mouvements.

Mes bras se tendirent brusquement et je poussais mes poignets contre l'étau de ses mains, ma tête, rejetée en arrière, s'agitant sauvagement sous la déferlante du plaisir.

« OUIII ! » Hurla Edward en plongeant le visage en dessus de ma tête. Des bruits de déchirures étouffèrent son cri d'extase. Mon corps en liesse fut saisi d'exquises convulsions et se souleva glorieusement contre le sien. Edward relâcha mes poignets endoloris et roula brusquement sur son dos, sa respiration bruyante et hachée résonnant puissamment dans la pièce. Epaule contre épaule, nous cherchions tous les deux un nouveau souffle.

Mes orteils se recroquevillèrent, mon corps savourant encore les réminiscences de ce brutal et prodigieux orgasme. Je ne pensais plus à rien…excepté le plaisir de cette séance torride.

« Waouh… » Réussis-je simplement à dire. Ma main errante en dessus de ma tête, se logea dans l'impressionnante brèche causée par Edward.

Edward tourna la tête vers moi. Je sentis sa soif, toujours présente, et je réalisais soudain ce que j'avais fait. Je m'assis brusquement, saisie d'effroi.

« Mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait !.. » M'exclamais-je, choquée et honteuse.

Edward sourit lentement.

« Tu m'as tentée… » Répliqua t'il simplement.

Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains.

Il les enleva délicatement.

« _L'Instinct _est puissant Bella…Et quelque peu sournois. Il n'est pas aisé d'y résister..»

« Tu y parviens, toi, pourtant ! »

Il sourit encore, un sourire compatissant.

« L'ancienneté a ses avantages… » Me railla t'il.

Je m'effondrais sur son épaule.

« Pardon, pardon. pardon.. » Répétais-je, mortifié d'avoir attisé ses souffrances. C'était comme jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

« Chuut… Tu n'es pas responsable..(Il dégagea mes cheveux de mon visage) Et puis..j'ai beaucoup apprécié ton côté séductrice.. » Murmura t'il.

Je rougis à nouveau, il rit doucement.

La sonnerie de son portable retentit à nouveau. Il se leva, farfouilla dans les habits éparpillés sur le sol. Un nuage de plume s'éleva et son jean apparut dans sa main. Il saisit son téléphone et décrocha dans un soupir.

Je m'assis contre le dosseret (étonnamment intact, remarquais-je au passage).

« Oui !...Je sais (soupir)…Oui..Non ! (il fronça les sourcils, mécontent) Ne..Non..Tu n'as pas à-»

Il me tendit le téléphone clairement à contre cœur.

« Alice veut te parler.. » Dit-il dans un grincement de dents.

Je déglutis.

« Allo ? » Fis-je, penaude.

«VOUS ALLEZ ME RENDRE FOLLE ! » Brailla la voix aigue d'Alice à l'autre bout.

« Désolée… » Murmurais-je, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire d'autre.

« Nous partons dans deux semaines, si vous continuez de la sorte, je ne répond plus de ma santé mentale ! »

« Je suis vraiment confuse Alice…J'ai perdu les pédales… »

Elle poussa un soupir contrarié.

« J'ai…de plus en plus de mal à résister à _l'Instinct.._ »

« Je sais… » Dit elle d'une voix plus calme. « La situation est vraiment complexe. (Long soupir)…cette semaine d'abstinence n'a rien arrangée….Le risque de dérapage est encore pire ! »

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui nous a à chaque fois empêché de…humm…concrétiser..»

Elle grommela. Je ne compris pas ses paroles, à l'inverse d'Edward, qui ne sembla guère apprécier ce qu'elle avait dit. Alice était facilement susceptible.

« Je ne te blâme pas Alice, je sais bien que tu souhaites juste veiller sur notre sécurité…à tous les deux. » Me rattrapais-je. « On te doit beaucoup, Alice.. »

« Effectivement ! » Piailla-t-elle.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, je souris. La crise d'Alice était finie.

« Bon, il reste encore deux semaine à tenir. Je ne vous empêcherez plus de vous éclater au lit. Sinon tu seras des nôtres avant d'avoir eu le temps de quitter Fork…Ce ne serait pas dramatique en soit puisque c'est ce qui est prévu, au final..Mais Edward ne se pardonnerait pas de t'avoir transformé dans ces conditions…Il est hors de question de supporter ses remord durant les décennies à venir ! (Edward grogna)…J'interviendrais uniquement en cas de force majeure.»

Par son don, Alice était devenue la régisseuse de notre vie sexuelle, et cette situation n'avait vraiment rien d'agréable, elle m'embarrassait toujours autant !

« Très bien.. » Fis-je timidement.

« Pour l'instant, Edward doit impérativement aller chasser. Emmet et Jasper sont en route pour veiller sur toi.» M'indiqua-t-elle.

Je détestais être confiée aux différents membres de la famille comme si j'étais une enfant. Mais là encore, je n'avais pas le choix. Je ressentais effectivement toute la fragilité et l'instabilité du contrôle d'Edward. Je contemplais ses yeux sombres, ses pupilles étaient toujours voilés par la soif, il cessait toujours de respirer pour ne pas attiser son désir. Il était sur le fil du rasoir…Par ma faute.

« Je comprend » Répondis-je à Alice.

« O.k, on se voit demain, Bella.»

« Bye. »

Edward me rejoins dans le lit et m'enlaça.

« Je ne serais pas long, une petite heure tout au plus. » Me dit-il d'une voix affectée.

« Hey, c'est moi la fautive, ici. C'est moi la fille qui aguiche son petit ami vampire en lui offrant ses veines sur un plateau… »

Il rit doucement.

Je soupirais. Edward pencha légèrement la tête vers la fenêtre.

« Emmet et Jasper sont là. » Murmura-t-il.

« Va-y.. »

Il se pencha et m'embrassa, ses différents désirs s'insinuèrent irrésistiblement dans mon esprit, je résistais tout juste à lui demander de rester.

« Revient vite.. »Murmurais-je sur ses lèvres.

« Promis.. »

Il se leva et ramassa ses habits, s'habilla en quelques secondes. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de disparaitre par la fenêtre.

Je me levais à mon tour, j'enfilais mon vieux bas de jogging et un t-shirt qui trainait sur ma commode. J'allais à la fenêtre et aperçus Emmet et Jasper, postés en face, dans les sous-bois.

Je leur fis signe de la main, Emmet m'adressa un joyeux sourire, Jasper, toujours plus réservé, hocha la tête. Je leur adressais un sourire reconnaissant. Ils venaient relever Edward presque tous les jours pour qu'il puisse aller chasser (il devait s'alimenter beaucoup plus souvent qu'à l'ordinaire depuis qu'il était sous l'influence de _L'Instinc_t). Il y avait aussi les innombrables rondes qu'ils effectuaient régulièrement autour de la maison, même si Alice ne percevait rien d'inquiétant. Ils ne montraient jamais aucuns signes de lassitude (C'était même le contraire pour Emmet, qui semblait toujours réjoui !) Leurs bienveillances me touchaient profondément. A tel point que je laissais même Emmet me taquiner sans broncher ces derniers temps ! Il avait saisi que c'était ma façon de le remercier..et il ne s'en privait pas !

« Merci » Leur dis-je, sachant qu'ils m'entendraient.

Emmet leva un pouce en l'air, son air débonnaire et enjoué me fit sourire.

Heureusement, ils n'auraient bientôt plus besoin de veiller sur moi…Je serais des leurs…Et ce serait les autres qui auraient à me craindre, pensais-je dans un tressaillement.

Je me retournais dans un soupir et examinais l'état de ma chambre. Nos ébats avaient fait pas mal de dégâts ! Je décidais de tout nettoyer en attendant Edward. Mon corps endolori n'était pas vraiment d'accord, il me rappelait toute l'ardeur d'Edward quelques instants plus tôt, mais une bonne douche chaude devrait suffire à le revigorer. J'aurais voulu dormir, mais depuis peu, je n'y parvenais plus sans la présence d'Edward, alors autant en profiter pour remettre de l'ordre dans ce fatras.

Comme je l'avais espéré, la douche m'avait donné un coup de fouet et je me sentis en meilleure forme pour ma séance de rangement. Mes muscles étaient encore sensibles mais rien d'invalidant.

Vingt minutes d'efforts plus tard, j'avais remplis deux gros sacs poubelle de plumes et de duvet. Deux autres sacs avaient accueillis ce qui restait des oreillers éventrés et des draps lacérés par Edward.

Je terminais en mettant une nouvelle paire de drap au lit, dissimulant les multiples entailles qu'avait infligé Edward au matelas. Je me demandais dans un sourire, si celui-ci allait pouvoir tenir jusqu'à son remplacement. La question déclencha un agréable picotement au creux de mon ventre.

La chambre enfin en ordre, je descendais à la cuisine me préparer un en-cas. La fatigue était revenue en force, mais tous ces efforts m'avaient aussi donné faim (et en terme d'effort…je ne faisais pas juste allusion à ma séance de ménage !) Mon ventre grondait avec insistance depuis plusieurs minutes.

Installé dans le canapé, je grignotais un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète –un peu ranse- tout en faisant défiler les chaines du poste tv. Je n'étais pas vraiment intéressée par les programmes, c'était surtout dans le but d'occuper mon esprit. Je craignais de trop penser à Renée.

Une demi-heure passa lorsque je sentis soudain un doux picotement sur ma peau, m'indiquant qu'Edward était revenu. C'était un nouvel effet de _L'Instinct_, Edward aussi pouvait détecter ma présence proche par cet étrange phénomène.

Je me redressais et l'aperçu en bas des escaliers, les quatre gros sacs de plumes et de linge en mains…Son visage d'archange affichait son air contrarié.

« Tu n'avais pas à tout nettoyer. » Protesta-t-il d'une voix feutrée.

J'avais été sûre qu'il allait me sermonner à ce sujet, mais je me contentais d'hausser les épaules dans un sourire, il secoua la tête d'un air faussement désespéré.

Il fut soudain assit à mon côté, me présentant un sachet de beignets.

« J'ai pensé que tu aurais pu avoir un petit creux.. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix complice.

«Hummm… » Fis-je en humant l'odeur alléchante qui émanait du sac.

« Où les as-tu acheté en pleine nuit ? » Demandais-je avant de mordre dans l'un d'entre eux.

« J'ai mes secrets.. » Murmura-t-il.

J'en pris déjà un deuxième sous les yeux amusés d'Edward. Ses pupilles avaient retrouvé leur couleur fauve, brillant de tous feux.

Je sentis une brutale inquiétude surgir en lui.

« Quoi ? » Lui demandais-je.

Son teint parut encore plus livide tandis qu'il remonta légèrement une manche de mon pull. Puis l'autre.

Deux larges bandes violacées entouraient mes poignets, indéniables conséquences de sa dernière étreinte passionnée. Il les fixait avec effroi et dégout…pour lui-même.

Je sentie une fureur froide se mêler à son affliction.

Je rebaissais lentement mes manches.

« Ce n'est pas douloureux. » Dis-je avec prudence.

Il parut ignorer ma remarque et il siffla de colère lorsque son regard s'accrocha à présent à mon cou…où figurait également le sceau rouge vif de ses lèvres. J'avais complètement oublié cette meurtrissure et je la cachais d'une main.

« On se calme, tout va bien, je suis en un seul morceau ! » Dis-je précipitamment, sentant croitre en lui son sentiment de fureur.

« Je n'ai pas su contrôler ma force. » Dit-il d'une voix étouffée de colère.

« Je ne t'ai pas vraiment aidé dans ce coup là. » Répliquais-je aussi sec.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, affligé, furieux..Misérable.

« Edward, tout va bien. »

Il tourna la tête dans un grondement.

J'enlaçais mes bras autour de son cou.

« Allez, cesse de t'en vouloir. (Il ne réagit pas) S'il te plait… Pas aujourd'hui.. » Murmurais-je d'une voix voilée par le chagrin.

Je n'étais pas fière d'utiliser cet argument, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je parvenais à peine à gérer émotionnellement le départ de Renée et les sentiments négatifs d'Edward relatifs à mes blessures envahirent ma tête. Je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir gérer tout ça en même temps. Et je refusais de craquer une deuxième fois sous ses yeux, il en souffrirait trop.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, toutes traces de colère avaient quittés son visage, remplacé par un masque de tristesse et de remords. Je ne voulais pas ça non plus.

« Etre relié à mon esprit peut s'avérer un lourd fardeau. Je ne te rends pas les choses faciles... » Murmura t'il.

Il m'enlaça brusquement mais avec une délicatesse incroyable.

« Pardonne-moi Bella. Je ne suis qu'un égoïste. »

« Non. Tu ne dois pas t'affliger pour de telles broutilles, c'est tout. »

Sa lèvre tressaillit en coin, trahissant son désaccord, ce n'était pas des broutilles pour lui.

« Je vais essayer, je te le promets. » Dit-il néanmoins. Il était sincère, le calme tentait de se frayer – péniblement- un chemin au travers son esprit torturé par trop d'inquiétudes et d'angoisses.

« Je peux continuer à manger mon beignet maintenant ? » Lui intimais-je dans un sourire tendre.

Il me ramena contre lui et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il embrassa le sommet de mon crane.

« Il est tard…Tu n'as pas sommeil ? » S'enquit-il.

Sa question sembla ranimer en moi toute la fatigue que j'avais repoussée jusqu'ici.

« Si. » Répondis-je dans un bâillement.

« Je te ramène au lit. »

« Non. Restons ici.. » Réussis-je à dire en me pelotonnant contre lui, les bruits de la télévision semblaient former une étrange berceuse. Il se pencha pour attrape le vieux plaid de Charlie posé sur son fauteuil et m'en recouvrit.

« Comme tu voudras mon ange. » Murmura-t-il en me serrant tendrement. Son amour, son adulation tournoyait dans ma tête, cette brise surnaturelle me réchauffait le cœur et le corps, autant que la couverture qu'il avait déployé sur moi. Soudain, je n'arrivais plus à garder mes paupières ouvertes, je n'essayais pas de lutter et fermais les yeux dans un soupir bienheureux. Le bourdonnement de la télévision cessa, remplacé par la voix enjôleuse d'Edward, qui fredonnait ma mélodie.

« _Je t'aime.._ » Murmurais-je avant de sombrer dans le pays des songes.

Une agréable odeur de café me chatouilla les narines et m'extirpa de mon sommeil. Je soupirais d'aise, le corps et l'esprit reposé. Je m'assis paresseusement sur le canapé en regardant l'heure sur le petit réveil sous le poste t.v.

Je n'avais dormi que trois heures mais je me sentais parfaitement requinquée.

Je souris en découvrant Edward en train de s'afférer en cuisine. Il se retourna vers moi et je portais la main à ma bouche pour étouffer mon rire.

Il arqua un sourcil, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vu un vampire vêtu d'un tablier ? » Rigola t'il.

Je secouais la tête en riant. Je trouvais cette vision singulière, assez coquasse.

Il l'ôta et me rejoint avec mon petit déjeuner sur un plateau, qu'il déposa sur la table basse.

« Bien dormi ? » Me demanda-t-il en m'embrassant.

« Oui…Tu n'avais pas à me préparer tout ça. »

« Ne dit pas de sottise et mange. » Me reprit-il.

J'obtempérais sans me faire prier d'avantage, j'étais affamée.

« Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » Me demanda-t-il en me caressant tendrement la nuque

« Je voudrais donner un coup de main à Esmée et Alice pour les derniers préparatifs du déménagement. » Dis-je entre deux bouchées.

« Quelle idée ! Esmée a l'habitude de gérer nos départs, je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'a besoin d'aucune aide. »

J'étais responsable du départ de la famille Cullen. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait manifesté de reproches (Y compris Rosalie, ce qui m'avait réellement surpris. Il faut dire qu'elle avait, elle aussi, cette nouvelle façon de me regarder. Edward m'avait confié qu'elle était très heureuse que la légende soit fondée. Depuis elle se montrait beaucoup plus avenante avec moi, ce qui me troublait encore, je dois l'avouer.)

Personne, donc, ne semblait contrarier par ce départ, mais je tenais quand même à apporter ma contribution à la tache. Même si je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas nécessaire : j'avais pu en effet admirer la maitrise d'Esmée en la matière la dernière fois que nous étions allés chez Edward. Elle était impressionnante d'efficacité. De son côté, Carlisle avait déjà régler sa mutation pour un hôpital régional, près d'Anchorage, la ville où nous allions nous installer. J'avais craint que mon entourage ne fasse la relation avec mon supposé départ et celui des Cullen. Mais à mon grand soulagement, personne n'avait fait le lien, même Charlie. (Emmet ne se priva pas d'ailleurs de railler la perspicacité des forces de police humaines !)

« Je sais mais je veux y aller. »

Son regard se ternit.

« C'est samedi. Tu ne préfères pas passer du temps avec tes amis ? » Dit il d'une voix basse.

Je pouffais.

« Angela, Ben et Tyler sont en pleine préparation de ma fête « surprise ». Ils vont m'éviter tout le week-end. » Lâchais-je sous son regard surpris.

« Tu es au courant ? »

« Je ne lis pas dans les pensées…Mais je sais écouter les potins lorsque je vais aux toilettes du lycée ! »

Il sourit malicieusement.

« Je ne veux pas d'une soirée en mon honneur ! Je déteste être le centre d'attraction. » Râlais-je.

« Angela se donne beaucoup de mal… » Rajouta til.

Je grommelais mais malgré toutes mes réticences, il savait que j'irais à cette soirée.

« Tu ne perd rien pour attendre… » Le menaçais-je en plissant les yeux.

Il rit en embrassant mon front.

« J'attendrais ton châtiment…. » Murmura t'il à mon oreille.

Son insinuation eut le mérite de balayer mon irritation au sujet de cette soirée.

« C'est donc réglé, nous pouvons aller chez toi. » Terminais-je.

Soudain une vague de nostalgie s'abattit sur moi. Deux mains semblèrent comprimer mon cœur. Il y avait un ami cher que je voulais revoir.

Jacob.

Mais il refusait toujours de me rencontrer, ni même de me parler au téléphone.

« Qui a-t-il ? » S'enquit Edward.

J'hésitais un instant de lui confier la raison de mon brusque changement d'humeur.

« Je..J'aurais voulu voir Jake. » Lâchais-je finalement.

Je sentis sa colère mais ce n'était pas dû au fait que je souhaitais voir Jake. Il était furieux que celui-ci refuse obstinément de me voir, il lui en voulait de me faire souffrir.

« Je suis navré Bella. » Dit-il en me caressant la joue.

Je lui souris avec reconnaissance, posant ma main sur la sienne.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour le convaincre de me parler…Et..Je ne veux pas partir sans lui avoir fait mes adieux. »

« Il est au courant de ton départ..Il viendra. » Murmura t'il.

Il m'enlaça, le regard déterminé.

« S'il le faut, je te le ramènerais par la peau du coup ! »

Je ris, même si la situation n'avait rien de drôle.

« Merci pour la proposition. Mais j'espère qu'il ne faudra pas en arriver là.»

« Hum…Dommage. » Dit-il dans un sourire sournois.

« Bon, je file me doucher et on part. » Dis-je en me levant.

« Laisse-ça, je m'en occupe. » Dit il en me signalant le plateau et les restes de mon petit déjeuner.

Je grimpais à l'étage et prit une douche rapide. Je choisissais un pull à manche longue et col roulé pour cacher mes bleus, ce n'était pas la peine de rendre la tache encore plus difficile à Edward.

Un dernier coup de brosse à cheveux et j'étais fin prête. J'interrompis mon geste lorsqu'une brusque sensation de malaise heurta mon esprit. Je sentis Edward sur ses gardes. Mon pouls s'affola. Je me rassurais en pensant qu'Alice nous aurait prévenue si un danger nous guetter.

Je sortis rapidement de ma chambre pour rejoindre Edward au salon.

Je le découvris au bas de l'escalier, le visage fermé et tendu.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Jacob est ici. Dehors. »

« Jake ? » Lâchais-je, réjouie. Je descendis les marches deux par deux.

« Attend. » Fit Edward d'un ton préoccupé.

« Quoi ? » Dis-je en enfilant mon manteau, impatiente de pouvoir enfin reparler à Jacob.

« Il est toujours furieux. Tu dois faire attention à ce que tu lui dis. Les risques sont réels.» Me prévint-il. Son inquiétude était palpable.

Je hochais la tête, conciliante. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec sa recommandation, mais je n'allais pas encore essayer de convaincre Edward que Jake ne me ferait jamais le moindre mal, c'était peine perdue.

Les mains moites et le cœur rapide, je sortis de la maison, Edward juste derrière moi, si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle glacé dans ma nuque.

J'aperçus Jacob, bras croisés, adossé contre un arbre de l'autre côté de la rue.

Il fit une grimace en apercevant Edward, puis avança lentement de quelques pas mais sans traverser la rue, comme s'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de sa forêt.

« T'as besoin d'un garde du corps maintenant ? » Lança-t-il d'un ton plus acide que moqueur.

Je sentis la colère d'Edward m'effleurait.

Je me retournais vers lui et posais mes mains sur sa poitrine, lui faisant tendrement comprendre qu'il devait me laisser rejoindre Jake seule.

Il hocha la tête dans la compréhension, mais sa colère et surtout son inquiétude s'amplifiaient de seconde en seconde.

« _Tout ira bien_. » Lui soufflais-je à voix basse.

Il hocha la tête sans rien à ajouter, mais son regard parla pour lui : s'il y avait le moindre problème, il serait sans pitié.

Je traversais la route en essayant de ne pas y penser, et je me retrouvais face à Jacob, plus imposant que jamais. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et il semblait avoir encore prit du volume. Malgré son imposante stature, il ne semblait pas en grande forme. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux étaient cernés de fatigue…et ne recelaient plus aucune lueur de joie. Mon cœur se serra. Alors que je m'approchais, il se couvrit la bouche et le nez en repliant son bras.

« Pouah ! Tu empestes vraiment, c'est à la limite du supportable ! » Pesta t'il d'une voix peu amicale. Son attaque visait bien sûr à condamner mon rapprochement physique ave Edward, je l'ignorais et scrutais avec attention son visage qui m'avait tant manqué. Ma gorge se serra tandis que je notais que la générosité et la jovialité qui caractérisaient ses traits avaient pratiquement disparus. A présent, son visage était dur et fermé. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, je me raccrochais à ses yeux. Même ternes et graves, ils conservaient cette lueur d'impétuosité infantile qui m'avait toujours plu chez lui, depuis le début.

Jacob ressemblait désormais à un homme…mais qui serait encore resté un peu du côté de l'enfance.

« Tu m'as manqué » Lâchais-je, émue.

Un muscle de sa joue tressauta.

« A.. moi aussi. » Dit-il d'une voix basse.

Il s'avança d'un pas mal assuré et me prit finalement dans ses bras.

« Bella… » Murmura t'il en me soulevant de terre. Je fermais les yeux, retrouvant la voix douce et grave de mon ami, qui n'avait pas changé d'une octave.

La chaleur irradiante de son corps m'enveloppa immédiatement. Ses bras puissants me serrèrent avec une sorte de désespoir, je suffoquais légèrement, mes pieds cherchant à toucher le sol.

Sentant l'irritation d'Edward, je mis fin à notre étreinte en me retirant doucement de ses bras lorsqu'il me reposa à terre.

Jacob grimaça.

« _Il_ est obligé de rester ? » Dit-il sur la défensive.

« Oui. » Répondis-je sans détours.

Ses traits se durcirent d'avantage.

« Il veille juste sur moi, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir.»

« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. » Lâcha-t-il comme si je l'avais offensé.

« Je sais, mais Edward n'a pas la même opinion. (J'évitais de faire allusion à leur accrochage, mais je fus sûre que Jacob y pensa de lui même) Je ne le ferais pas changé d'avis…C'est lui et moi, ou rien du tout. »

Il plissa les yeux. Je pris un risque et j'espérais vraiment qu'il n'allait pas décider de partir.

Il renifla de mépris, mais je compris qu'il tolérerait la présence d'Edward.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, heureuse de son choix.

« J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus. » Lâchais-je.

Il pinça ses lèvres, mal à l'aise.

« Heureusement que de temps à autre, ton père et Seth me donnaient de tes nouvelles (Il baissa légèrement la tête)…Tu m'as manqué Jake…Terriblement.»

Il secoua la tête.

« Désolé…Je devais…régler certaines choses » Dit-il d'une voix hésitante, empli de sous entendu.

« Et…As-tu réussi à régler..ces choses ? » Demandais-je avec prudence, l'inquiétude d'Edward résonnant crescendo dans ma tête.

Jacob soupira longuement, donnant l'impression d'être éreinté.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. » Avoua-t-il après un moment.

L'inquiétude d'Edward monta d'un cran.

« Je sais que c'est moi la cause de tous tes soucis. »

Il releva brusquement la tête.

« Faux ! Ce n'est pas toi le problème. » Gronda t'il en regardant Edward d'un œil noir.

Je soupirais.

« Je t'aime Jake, tu le sais, mais…je ne t'aimerais jamais comme je l'aime. Je suis tellement désolé…Je m'en veux te faire autant souffrir, je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu souhaites. Mais je veux rester ton ami Jake..Tu fais partie de ma vie. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de ton amitié. »

Son torse se gonfla comme s'il allait me répondre, mais il retomba dans un souffle lourd. Jacob resta silencieux, le regard indéchiffrable.

« Jake.. »

« Tu parts, il parait ? » Lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Je n'aimais pas son ton rude et distant, mais je sus qu'il servait à camoufler ses souffrances.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête, me sentant terriblement égoïste. Comment pouvais-je lui demander de rester mon meilleur ami alors que je lui brisais le cœur ?

« Ou allez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il, sachant pertinemment que je quittais la ville avec les Cullen.

« Une petite ville en Alaska. »

Un silence pesant s'installa à nouveau.

Il fit demi-tour et fit quelques pas nerveux, puis fit soudain volte face.

« BON SANG BELLA ! REVEILLE-TOI ! » Cria t'il brusquement, me faisant sursauter.

La fureur d'Edward explosa dans ma tête. J'eus du mal à contenir la puissance de ses émotions et fus prise d'un léger vertige. Je me retournais, les jambes en coton, et lui fis signe in extremis de ne pas intervenir. Il hésita, les dents serrés, mais obtempéra. Il se contenta d'émettre un long grognement d'avertissement envers Jake.

Je portais ma main à mon front, me sentant légèrement étourdie.

« Ca ne vas pas ? » me demanda Jake, soudain soucieux.

« Ne me hurle pas dessus, et ça ira mieux ! » Lui répondis-je en me frottant le crâne.

Il grimaça en coin puis s'avança vers moi d'un pas rageur.

« C'est donc ça la vie que tu as choisie ! Tu veux mourir pour lui ? »

La fureur et l'inquiétude grandissante d'Edward vibrèrent une nouvelle fois en moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une bombe à retardement dans ma tête !

« Oui ! J'ai choisie de vivre avec l'homme que j'aime ! Tu crois savoir ce qui est le mieux pour moi, mais tu te trompes ! »

Il recula comme si mes mots l'avaient frappé.

Il se ressaisit et me prit par les épaules. Edward grogna plus fort. Jacob le défia du regard. « Jake, s'il te plait.. » Lui chuchotais-je.

Il retira ses mains, non sans décocher à Edward l'une de ses insultes favorite. Comme à son habitude, Edward resta insensible à ses provocations. Et je lui en étais vraiment reconnaissante.

« Il t'aveugle Bella. Tu ne peux pas devenir comme lui. » Reprit Jacob avec hargne.

« Si et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, Jake. Tu ne diriges pas ma vie.»

Il me fusilla du regard.

« Jake… » Repris-je dans un soupir las. « Dans un avenir proche, tu rencontreras celle qui t'es destinée…Et alors tu comprendras mes choix. Tu comprendras tout. (Je fis une pause)… Edward est l'homme qui m'était destinée.»

Il renifla de dégout.

« Il n'est pas un homme ! » Me reprit-il. « C'est un monstre ! Et il t'a pervertit ! »

Mon bras trembla et je me retins de le gifler, sachant de toute façon que je ne récolterais qu'une fracture et qu'en plus, lui ne ressentirait rien. Edward aussi se retenait de lui sauter à la gorge, sa rage hurlait dans ma tête. Mais il se maitrisait, pour moi.

Soudain, Jacob soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, Bella. Tu ne peux pas devenir comme eux, Bella… Pas toi. » Murmura t'il tout à coup d'une voix morte.

« Pas toi… » Répéta t'il dans un souffle.

« Jacob.. »Murmurais-je en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent brusquement jusqu'à former une ligne continue. D'une main, il saisit mon poignet tuméfié en grognant.

« Regarde ce qu'il te fait endurer ! Bon sang, ouvre les yeux, Bella !»

J'essayais de retirer ma main mais ses doigts formèrent un véritable étau.

« Lâche-moi Jake ! »

Edward poussa un sifflement de colère mais Jacob l'ignora.

« Elle vient de te dire de la lâcher. TOUT DE SUITE ! » Grogna t'il d'une voix terrifiante, en se rapprochant. Il se posta à quelque mètre de nous, prêt à intervenir. L'étreinte de Jacob devint franchement douloureuse, mais je pris soin de ne rien laisser paraitre, car il n'en faudrait pas plus à Edward pour se jeter sur Jake.

Jacob desserra finalement ses doigts autour de mon poignet et je pus retirer ma main. Il jura à mi-voix, ses yeux noirs rivés sur Edward.

« Ne surestimes pas ma patience, Black. Ne la touche plus ! » Le prévint-il.

Jake ricana.

Je ne reconnaissais vraiment plus le visage de mon vieil ami. La haine et la jalousie déformaient les traits de son visage, jadis rassurant et jovial.

« C'est quant tu veux mon pote ! » Dit-il en avançant vers lui.

Je le stoppais en posant mes mains sur son torse, mes yeux embués de larmes.

« Ça suffit Jake. Si tu es seulement venu dans le but de l'affronter, tu peux repartir. Ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais de toi. Je..Je voulais revoir mon ami…une dernière fois. » Dis-je la gorge serrée.

Il tressaillit, son regard affectueux brusquement de retour.

« Tu ne comprend pas Bella ! J'essais de te sauver ! Il veut te voler ta vie ! Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ! »

« Tu ne vois que le mal en lui, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas sa place ! Son cœur est pur, il ne veut que mon bonheur, Jake. »

« Et il doit te tuer pour ça ? Tu appelle ça de l'amour ? (Il secoua la tête) Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses doivent se passer.»

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre…Je dois le rejoindre. Sans lui ma vie est stérile… »

Il frissonna à nouveau de colère, Edward grogna, de plus en plus agité et inquiet.

« Bella.. »

« Tu dois accepter mon choix Jake. »

Il renifla.

« Génial ! Je dois juste accepter que tu préfères être la catin d'une sangsue !» Lâcha-t-il d'une voix sinistre et froide que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je reculais sous le choc de ses mots, comme s'il m'avait giflé. Un sifflement de fureur retentit derrière nous.

« R-E-T-I-R-E Ç-A I-M-M-E-D-I-A-T-E-M-E-N-T ! » Ordonna aussitôt Edward d'une voix étouffée de rage.

Je sentis sur le champ que la situation allait déraper. Jacob fit un pas sur le côté pour lui faire face, nullement impressionné. Je me retournais, les yeux d'Edward scintillaient dangereusement. Jacob venait de dépasser les limites en m'insultant et Edward n'allait pas laisser passer cet outrage. Jake ne semblait pas du tout disposé à me présenter des excuses, et je sentis la terre vibrait sous la colère d'Edward.

« Excuse toi le clébard ou je t'y forcerais ! »

Jake leva fièrement le menton, les muscles de ses avant-bras se contractèrent, prêts à en découdre. Il tourna lentement la tête vers moi et je vis dans ses yeux une étrange lueur de satisfaction. Oui, il se réjouissait de ce qui était en train de se passer. Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale lorsque je réalisais qu'en cet instant, je n'avais plus mon ami en face de moi…mais seulement l'ennemi séculaire des vampires. Je devais partir immédiatement avant qu'il réussisse à faire sortir Edward de ses gonds. J'en voulais à Jacob de torpiller délibérément nos retrouvailles mais j'éprouvais une peine toute aussi immense pour lui. Mes sentiments se bousculaient dans ma tête, sans parler de ceux d'Edward.

« Je crois que je vais-»

« Dis moi Bella, tu prends vraiment ton pied avec un maccabé ? » Me coupa-t-il.

« Ne fais pas ça Jake ! » Le suppliais-je.

Il me sourit étrangement, et un bref instant je crus revoir les traits complices de mon camarade, mais cette sensation s'évapora presque aussitôt. Comme si ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir.

« Tu devrais essayer un être vivant pour être sûr de_ ton choix._ Je me porte volontaire quant tu veux._»_ Dit-il sur un ton cynique, qui ne lui correspondait pas.

La fureur d'Edward tonna dans ma tête et je sentis ce qui aller suivre mais je n'eus nullement le temps de réagir. Ni même de crier. Edward se rua sur Jacob dans un feulement impitoyable. Jacob m'écarta d'un geste brusque et se transforma en loup dans un grognement cruel. Je m'étalais à terre à plusieurs mètres de là. J'entendis la violence de la collision, je relevais la tête et eus à peine le temps de les voir s'engouffrer dans les bois.

« NON ! » Criais-je en me relevant.

J'entendis le craquement déchirant des arbres, ponctué au loin de terribles grognements et rugissements.

« ARRETEZ ! ARRETEZ ! » Criais-je en courant dans leur direction.

Mes poumons me brulaient atrocement tandis que j'ordonnais à mon corps d'aller encore plus vite. Toujours plus vite. Plusieurs arbres arrachés m'indiquaient le chemin à suivre. Mon visage était régulièrement fouetté par les fougères et les branches, et je trébuchais plusieurs fois, maudissant ma maladresse, qui me faisait perdre un temps précieux. Les grognements et les rugissements se firent plus précis, je me rapprochais. La distance qu'ils avaient parcourue lors de leur impact était impressionnante, je redoublais d'efforts malgré les crampes dans mes jambes et le feu dans ma poitrine. Je refusais de penser aux conséquences si je n'arrivais pas à les rejoindre à temps.

« EDWARD ! JAKE ! » M'époumonais-je, de plus en plus proche.

Les minutes me parurent des heures, mais, enfin, à bout de souffle, je tombais sur eux. J'eus un bref soupir de soulagement, en découvrant qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés. Pour l'instant, ils se contentaient de se jauger, mais semblaient prêt à se sauter à la gorge d'une seconde à l'autre.

Edward était accroupi au sommet d'un rocher prêt à bondir, Jake, en contre bas, grognait frénétiquement, en dévoilant ses crocs effrayants, sa patte avant gauche grattant rageusement la terre, créant une véritable saigné dans le sol.

« ARRETER ! » Criais-je, brusquement pliée en avant, les bras sur les genoux, contrainte à reprendre mon souffle.

Ils me fixèrent tous les deux en même temps.

« ELOIGNE-TOI ! » Me cria Edward, brusquement inquiet de me voir ici.

Il relâcha sa garde pour moi et je vis trop tard, le mouvement de Jake.

« NON ! » Hurlais-je en tombant en avant sur mes genoux.

Edward n'eut pas le temps d'éviter Jake, qui referma ses terribles mâchoires sur son épaule. Un feulement de douleur s'éleva dans l'air, ils retombèrent lourdement au sol, fracassant plusieurs arbres, l'énorme gueule de Jake fermement ancré dans les chairs d'Edward. Je ployais en ressentant sa souffrance.

« NON ! JAKE ! ARRETE ! ARRETE » Criais-je en larmes.

Un atroce bruit d'os brisé retentit, suivi d'un geignement et Jake tomba sur le flanc.

Edward apparut aussitôt devant moi, il me tournait le dos, ses bras écartés pour me protéger.

« BELLA, ne reste pas là ! » M'ordonna-t-il à nouveau, les yeux rivés sur Jacob, qui s'était déjà relevé, prêt à en découdre. Jamais il ne m'avait paru aussi terrifiant.

« Laisse-moi lui parler ! »

Je voulus passer devant Edward pour rejoindre Jacob et le raisonner, mais il m'en empêcha.

« Non, Bella ! Il est trop instable. Il pourrait s'en prendre aussi à toi. » Me dit il à voix basse.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il me ferait du mal. Pas Jacob. Jamais.

« Tu te trompes, j'arriverais à le résonner ! » M'opposais-je.

Edward se raidit soudain. Et je sentis un bouleversement dans son esprit, un nouveau danger.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« BELLA, VA T'EN ! TOUT DE SUITE ! » M'ordonna t'il d'un ton sans appel.

Jacob redressa la tête dans et grogna férocement, le museau levé dans une autre direction que la notre.

« Le reste de la meute arrive ! Tu ne dois pas rester ici ! Va-t'en ! » M'expliqua t'il. Je sentis sa terreur à l'idée que je sois blessée, ou pire tuée au milieu de la bataille.

Mais Edward ne serait pas de taille face à la meute, ils allaient le massacrer et je refusais de partir sans lui. Je vivais le même effroi à l'idée de le perdre.

Jacob secoua sa tête dans un grondement sourd, quelque chose semblant le contrarier.

« Tu ne dois pas rester ici non plus, allons-nous en ! » Dis-en en panique.

« Trop tard ! » Siffla-t-il avant de me pousser brusquement en arrière. Je reculais de plusieurs mètres, une masse sombre fila sous mes yeux et heurta violement Edward par l'arrière. Mon cœur cessa de battre lorsqu'un horrible bruit d'os et de chairs écrasés parvint à mes oreilles. Je tombais à genoux, foudroyée par la douleur d'Edward dans ma tête. Au même instant, une salve d'hululements et de rugissements retentit aux alentours, le reste de la meute était tout prêt.

« NOONN ! MON DIEU…LAISSEZ-LE ! LAISSEZ-LE !» Hurlais-je en m'en briser la voix.

Je m'écroulais sur mes mains tremblantes, je n'avais pas ressenti la même douleur lorsque Jake l'avait mordu quelques minutes plus tôt. Celle-ci était foudroyante, irradiante. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que je parvienne à soutenir sa souffrance dans mon esprit. Quelque chose était différent… quelque chose n'allait pas, et je sentis aussi chez Edward cette sensation peu rassurante. L'angoisse prit alors le dessus sur la douleur et relança la tension dans mes muscles. Le tambourinement de mon cœur affolé résonnait dans mes oreilles. Je relevais péniblement la tête, en dominant la panique qui menaçait de m'engloutir. Edward était toujours prisonnier des mâchoires hargneuses du loup gris dans son dos. C'était Leah. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu sur le coup. Edward se démenait pour se libérer, mais il ne réussissait pas à s'extraire de ses crocs qui lui laceraient les chairs.

Soudain Jacob bondit dans leur direction dans un grognement terrifiant.

« MON DIEU, NOONN, NOONN ! » Criais-je de toutes mes forces. La rage et le désespoir me frappèrent en plein cœur.

Je me précipitais vers eux, les joues inondés de larmes. Je ne les laisserais pas tuer l'homme que j'aime, mon élu.

« PITIE ! JAKE ! NOOONN ! JAKE !» L'implorais-je en courant vers eux. Je mourrais peut être en essayant de les arrêter mais je m'en fichais éperdument. S'ils tuaient Edward, il me tuerait aussi.

Je ne vivrais pas sans lui.

…

TBC

* * *

Désolé pour les non-fans de Jacob !(dont je fais partie -) ), mais je dois quand même le faire un peu apparaitre dans ma fic….

Pas de lemon dans le prochain chapitre, mais plus d'action et de rebondissement…..

**NE M'OUBLIEZ PAS ! REVIEWEZ ! MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REACTIONS ET ENCOURAGEMENTS !**


	31. Chapter 31

Je crois que j'ai mis un tout petit peu moins de temps à poster cette fois !

Enfin j'espère !

Le chapitre est de ce fait un peu plus court que les autres, j'en suis navrée, mais je me suis mis une telle pression que j'ai préféré raccourcir un peu mon chapitre pour que vous puissiez lire plus rapidement la suite de ma fic.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira…Désolé d'avance pour le suspense -)

**Vite, vite, VOS IMPRESSIONS ! Merci de prendre quelques secondes pour moi !**

**Sur cette requête, bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Péril

_Edward était toujours prisonnier des mâchoires hargneuses du loup gris dans son dos. C'était Leah. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu sur le coup. Edward se démenait pour se libérer, mais il ne réussissait pas à s'extraire de ses crocs qui lui laceraient les chairs._

_Soudain Jacob bondit dans leur direction dans un grognement terrifiant._

_« MON DIEU, NOONN, NOONN ! » Criais-je de toutes mes forces. La rage et le désespoir me frappèrent en plein cœur. _

_Je me précipitais vers eux, les joues inondés de larmes. Je ne les laisserais pas tuer l'homme que j'aime, mon élu. _

_« PITIE ! JAKE ! NOOONN ! JAKE !» L'implorais-je en courant vers eux. Je mourrais peut être en essayant de les arrêter mais je m'en fichais éperdument. S'ils tuaient Edward, il me tuerait aussi. _

_Je ne vivrais pas sans lui._

« NON BELLA ! VA-T'EN ! » Cria Edward.

J'ignorais son ordre et continuais à courir désespérément vers lui. J'essayais dans la foulée de téléphoner à Alice, mais j'échouais à chaque fois au dernier moment. Ma maladresse et mon affolement m'interdisaient d'accomplir ces deux actions en même temps. Jacob apparut bruyamment et je m'arrêtais brusquement à quelques mètres du but, déroutée par ce que je vis.

Il ne se rua pas sur Edward pour le mettre en pièce, au lieu de ça, il se planta devant Leah et gronda férocement. Ses babines retroussées à l'extrême, exposaient sa terrible rangée de crocs. Leah grogna à son tour, les oreilles baissées. Jacob rugit de plus belle, il fit un pas et claqua ses énormes mâchoires à quelque centimètre du cou de l'insubordonnée.

Jake venait en aide à Edward ! Je tombais à genoux laissant échapper un soupir d'espoir.

Devant l'insistance et la fureur de Jacob, Leah lâcha finalement prise. Edward tomba un genou à terre en grimaçant de douleur. Je me relevais et courut le rejoindre.

Leah s'éloigna de quelques pas en grognant, visiblement très mécontente. Je l'ignorais et enlaçait Edward.

« Je t'avais dit de t'enfouir..Le reste de la meute arrive ! » Me réprimanda t'il.

« Je ne partirais pas sans toi. » Répliquais-je en m'agrippant à lui.

Il se releva en se maintenant l'épaule blessée et se posta aussitôt devant moi pour me protéger.

Sa douleur était étrangement toute aussi vive. Comme si les mâchoires de Leah le maintenaient toujours prisonnier. Je fus immédiatement inquiète pour lui, sa blessure le faisait atrocement souffrir, bien qu'il ne manifestât en rien son état. Du sang s'écoulait le long de son bras. Je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise car Edward m'avait expliqué cette particularité méconnue chez les vampires. Le sang dont ils se nourrissaient, circulait dans leurs corps, quelques heures après l'ingestion. Ainsi durant ce court intervalle, ils pouvaient saigner. Edward venait de chasser, ce qui expliquer l'abondant saignement au niveau de sa blessure.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais blessé, une boule se forma dans mon estomac. J'avais peur pour lui, c'était idiot car je savais qu'une simple blessure ne pouvait pas le tuer, mais au fond de moi, un insidieux pressentiment avait immédiatement prit place.

Edward serra ma main dans une pression rassurante comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées.

Ses yeux de prédateur étaient rivés sur Leah, qui exprimait son irritation en faisant les cents pas devant Jacob, grognant sournoisement lorsqu'elle le frôlait. Elle avait obéi à Jacob à contre cœur, c'était évident.

« Pourquoi t'a elle attaqué ? » Demandais-je à voix basse.

« Via leurs esprits, elle a vu que Jacob était dans les ennuis. Elle n'a fait que défendre l'un de ses frères. Elle est la plus rapide de la meute.» Il n'y avait aucune trace de colère dans sa voix, sa mansuétude m'étonnerait toujours. Moi, j'aurais voulu lui arracher tous ses poils un à un pour s'en être pris à mon Edward !

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma main.

« Alice ! » Soufflais-je en remerciant le ciel.

« Bella ! Où êtes-vous ? » Demanda t'elle anxieuse. Nous avions disparu de ses visions, et elle avait deviné que nous avions des ennuis.

« Au nord de chez moi, dans la forêt, je..je ne sais pas où exactement. »

« O.K, ça nous suffit. Nous sommes en route ! Que se passe-t-il avec les loups ?» Enchaina-t-elle rapidement.

« Edward et Jacob en sont venus aux mains, Leah est intervenue, elle a attaqué Edward. (Elle siffla de colère) Jake s'est interposé. » Rajoutais-je aussitôt. « Mais le reste de la meute est presque là. »

Edward recula lentement, m'entrainant dans son mouvement.

« Erreur, ils sont là » Dit il d'une voix grave.

« Venez vite.. » Murmurais-je à Alice avant de raccrocher.

La meute apparut massivement face à nous, Sam, l'immense loup noir, en tête de file. La faible lumière qui filtrait à travers la végétation parut diminuer à leur arrivée.

Paul s'élança brusquement devant nous, son poil argenté hérissé de tout son long. Un long grondement menaçant s'éleva entre ses longs crocs acérés. Edward feula en avertissement.

« Recule ! » Siffla-t-il contre le loup bouillonnant.

Paul rugit si fort que je me couvris les oreilles. Je craignais Paul plus que les autres car il était le plus instable du groupe. Je serrais le bras d'Edward pour l'astreindre à ne pas le provoquer.

Quil, Embry et Jared le rejoignirent formant un cercle autour de nous. L'étau se resserrait. Ils étaient néanmoins légèrement moins vindicatifs que Paul. Leah les rejoint d'un bond. Nous étions totalement encerclés, Edward tournait anxieusement sur lui-même, m'entrainant avec lui, ne sachant pas comment me mettre à couvert.

« Ne la touchez pas ! » Ordonna Edward d'une voix tranchante. Ils n'en avaient pas après moi, mais Edward, craignant que leur nature instable, ne supportait pas qu'ils soient si proches de moi.

Jacob rugit violement, les loups qui nous encerclaient s'agitèrent et la tension augmenta d'un cran. Edward, sur le qui vie, adopta une posture offensive. Jacob s'élança vers nous, sous le grognement désapprobateur de Sam. Il s'arrêta, contraint par Sam, ce qui le fit rugir de plus belle. Il n'avait jamais être dirigé, mais il ne pouvait se soustraire aux ordres de l'alpha. Les autres continuèrent à s'agiter dangereusement, mais je sentis brusquement Edward plus confiant. Je vis un petit sourire étirait le coin de sa bouche.

« Dégagez sales clébards ! » Tonna la lourde voix d'Emmet. Je fermais les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration. Dieu merci ils étaient là.

Les loups grondèrent férocement tandis que surgirent de tous côtés Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Esmée.

« Vous êtes sur notre territoire ! » Siffla Rosalie, ses yeux incendiaires rivés sur ses ennemis.

Tous les loups formèrent une ligne, soufflant et grognant leur hostilité. Les deux camps se défièrent dangereusement. Emmet semblait avoir le plus grand mal à se retenir de se jeter sur les loups, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes furieuses. Jasper n'était pas loin derrière lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se battent, je ne voulais pas un désastre.

« Nous ne cherchons pas l'affrontement. » Lança la voix calme mais tendu d'Edward.

Sam releva le museau en soufflant.

« Emmet, calme-toi. » Murmura-t-il en lançant un regard à Jasper pour qu'il intervienne.

Emmet cessa rapidement de gronder, sa fureur diminua dans un soupir résigné, mais l'envie d'en découdre luisait toujours dans son regard. La meute comprit que le don particulier de Jasper était derrière la brusque réédition d'Emmet et certains d'entre eux semblèrent emmètre une sorte de ricanement, Emmet jura tout bas, les poings serrés. Je me demandais combien de temps il pourrait se contenir.

Edward regarda à nouveau Sam.

« Tu as vu à travers Jacob ce qui s'est passé. » Dit-il avec prudence.

Sam ne broncha pas, les babines légèrement retroussées. Paul et Leah fouettaient l'air en agitant rageusement leur queux. Seth gémit, comme pour approuver Edward.

« Tu aurais réagis exactement de la même façon si j'avais insulté Emily. »

Sam grogna, apparemment irrité qu'Edward prononce le nom de sa fiancée. Paul et Leah firent quelques pas menaçants mais Sam les stoppèrent d'un seul regard.

Ils baissèrent les oreilles et reculèrent en jappant.

« C'est un différend entre Jacob et moi, nous ne voulons pas la guerre. »

Emmet siffla en désaccord, Edward fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard terrible, qui ne laissa pas de place à la contestation.

La tension avait envahi ses muscles, et ne fit qu'aggraver sa douleur à l'épaule. Je regardais avec impuissance les gouttes de sang dégouliner entre ses doigts qui comprimaient toujours sa blessure. Une flaque s'était formée à ses pieds, dans le prolongement de son bras ensanglanté. L'odeur de tout ce sang me donna la nausée et je réprimais mon haut le cœur. J'avais remarqué les traits soucieux d'Esmée et d'Alice depuis leur arrivée. Je n'étais donc pas la seule à m'inquiéter d'une blessure théoriquement anodine pour un vampire.

« Vous savez que nous quittons la ville dans quelques jours, une tuerie est inutile.» Dit Edward.

Sam racla le sol en me regardant, suivit du grognement approbateur de Jacob.

Je devinais aisément leurs pensées à cet instant, nul besoin de dons.

« Je sais ! Nous enfreignons le pacte en transformant Bella. (Il fit une pause) Mais sa vie est sursie. Si nous renonçons à le faire, elle est perdue…Tôt ou tard. »

Jacob émit un jappement de surprise et Seth geignit. Sam fit un pas prudent vers nous.

Edward secoua la tête.

« Non, elle n'est pas malade…C'est beaucoup plus compliqué. »

Sam me toisa du haut de son impressionnante stature et j'eus le plus grand mal à soutenir son regard incisif. Ses yeux d'un noir absolu se confondaient avec son pelage. J'avais l'impression d'être englouti par la nuit. Une nuit glaciale et terrifiante.

Je déglutis lentement avant de parler.

« Il ne ment pas, Sam. »

Jacob gronda, irrité, puis secoua la tête en raclant la terre, envoya voler un rocher au passage.

Edward me fit reculer, Jasper et Emmet sifflèrent en avertissement. Un flot de grognements résonnèrent en réponse. Ce fut un son lourd de menace et de colère.

« Je ne veux pas continuer à parler dans cette position.» Déclara Edward.

« Bella risque d'être blessée. Si tu souhaites connaitre toute l'histoire, va voir Carlisle puisque c'est à lui que tu accordes le plus ta confiance. Il t'expliquera tout, absolument tout. »

« Il est à l'hôpital. Il rentrera chez nous sous peu.» Intervint la voix délicate d'Esmée. Cela expliquait la raison de son absence.

Sam resta un moment immobile, contrairement a là majorité de la meute, qui remuait sur place, tels des lions en cage. Finalement, Sam opina du chef, acceptant apparemment la proposition d'Edward.

« Merci. »

Jacob rugit, un instant je crus qu'il allait bondir sur Edward. Mais au lieu de cela il fit brusquement volte face, son mouvement fit trembler le sol. Il tourna la tête et me regarda avec un regard de martyr.

« Je suis désolée..» Lui soufflais-je, sans parvenir à trouver les mots justes pour lui exprimer tous mes regrets.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux puis s'élança dans les bois où il disparut en quelques secondes.

Un hululement déchirant retentit peu après. Mes doigts crochetèrent le flanc d'Edward, je le serrais, le cœur meurtrie. Je me détestais pour infliger tant de souffrances à Jacob.

Le regard accusateur de Leah sembla transpercer mon cœur déjà mal en point. Son terrible regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de moi. A son tour, Edward lui lança un regard meurtrier. Pas à cause de la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligé (du moins presque pas) mais pour le fait de me faire sentir encore plus mal au sujet de Jake. J'eus l'impression d'assister à un duel silencieux, aucun ne voulant baisser les yeux. Finalement Leah fléchit en reniflant de mépris, puis détala à son tour dans la direction de Jacob.

Peu à peu, après quelques hésitations, le reste de la meute suivit le mouvement. Seth se détacha soudain du groupe et s'approcha de nous furtivement. Sam vit son échappée mais n'intervint pas et continua sa retraite.

J'avançais ma main vers Seth, il me présenta son cou, les yeux tristes. Je passais ma main affectueusement dans son pelage sable.

« Continue à veiller sur lui Seth. Il va avoir besoin de toi. » Lui murmurais-je.

Il jappât tristement.

« Tu vas me manquer (il ronronna, poussant contre ma main) »

« Toi aussi.. » Traduit doucement Edward.

« Je regrette que ça se passe ainsi…Dit lui que je lui souhaite le bonheur, dit lui que je regretterais son amitié. Dit lui que sans lui je ne serais pas ce que je suis.»

Un rugissement féroce éclata un peu plus loin. Sam rappelait Seth.

Celui-ci releva la tête et ses babines semblèrent faire une drôle de grimace.

« C'est promis.. » Traduit Edward.

« Au revoir Seth…Reste comme tu es.. » Murmurais-je aux bords des larmes.

Il pressa son immense tête contre mon épaule, ainsi que celle d'Edward, puis s'élança à son tour dans les bois.

« Merci pour tout, mon ami. » Lui adressa Edward en guise d'adieu.

Sa silhouette -plus fine que les autres- s'effaça en quelques enjambées.

Je sursautais lorsqu'Emmet donna un coup de poing rageur dans un rocher, qui se fissura en deux.

« Sales chiens pouilleux ! » Aboya t'il, furieux.

« Tu as eu de la chance. » Dit Jasper à Edward, sur un ton de reproche.

« J'ai en conscience. Mais il était allé trop loin. » Rétorqua-t-il sur un ton amer.

« Nous devrions quitter la ville plus tôt. » Renchérit Jasper.

« Nous n'avons pas à fuir devant eux ! S'ils veulent se battre, nous leur donneront ce qu'ils veulent ! Ils veulent nous détruire depuis le premier jour, ces chiens n'entendent que ça ! » Vociféra Emmet.

Rosalie acquiesça, le regard toujours aussi glacial.

« Ils n'ont jamais voulu de nous ! Ils vous ont menacé, ils ne méritent aucune clémence ! » Rajouta-t-elle, sans pitié. Malgré la situation, je fus étonnée (et touchée) qu'elle m'associe à son indignation. Il y peu de temps en arrière, elle n'aurait fait allusion qu'à Edward.

« Nous ne partirons pas plus tôt. Et nous ne chercherons pas à nous venger.» Déclara Edward.

« La prochaine altercation de ce type se terminera dans le sang. » Dit Jasper.

Un frisson parcourut ma peau.

« Sam va aller voir Carlisle. Attendons de voir comment il réagira lorsqu'il sera au courant pour Bella. Jusque là nous ne modifions pas nos plans. »

« Votre frère a raison. Attendons. Les esprits de chacun se calmeront d'ici là, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. » Approuva Esmée.

Emmet renifla, frustré, mais n'osa pas la contredire.

« J'espère que tu as raison.. » Marmonna Jasper à l'égard d'Edward.

Sa douleur s'amplifia brusquement, faisant grimper mon pressentiment. Les Quileutes étaient loin à présent, mais Edward dissimulait toujours son état à sa famille.

« Edward.. » Murmurais-je en pressant sa main rouge de sang.

« Edward, qui a-t-il ? » Demanda soudain Jasper.

Edward ne répondit pas.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda Rosalie. Emmet cessa sur le champ de tourner en rond, se tournant vivement vers nous.

Mon cœur anxieux s'emballa. Soudain les yeux d'Alice se voilèrent. Jasper apparut aussitôt auprès d'elle pour la soutenir

Les secondes parurent interminables avant qu'elle refasse surface parmi nous.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » Demandais-je avant tous les autres.

Elle tourna la tête vers Esmée.

« Appelle Carlisle, qu'il rentre immédiatement ! » Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Esmée s'exécuta immédiatement, sans pauser de questions.

Alice fixa ensuite Edward d'un regard anxieux.

« Alice, qu'a tu vu ? » Lui redemandais-je.

« Nous devons rentrer tout de suite. » Me dit-elle hâtivement. Le visage de Jasper devint plus grave qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Qu'est qui se passe ? » Exigeais-je une nouvelle fois.

Edward me pressa tendrement la main.

« Elle ne le sait pas et c'est justement ce qu'il inquiète tant. » Me dit-il doucement.

L'angoisse écrasa ma poitrine, empêchant l'air de pénétrer correctement dans mes poumons.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Emmet d'une voix bourru.

« Alice a vu mon état se détériorer. »

« Quoi ? A cause d'une simple morsure de clébard ? » S'étonna Emmet.

« Nous discuterons plus tard, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. » Intervint Alice.

« Carlisle est en route. Il devrait être là à notre arrivée. » Nous informa Esmée en refermant son portable.

J'essayais de contenir la peur qui me nouait la gorge. Edward serra ma main.

« Tout ira bien, Bella. » Me murmura-t-il en m'embrassant le sommet du crâne.

C'était faux à voir la tête d'Alice, qui se décomposait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

« Allons-y » Grogna Rosalie.

Edward s'agenouilla pour que je grimpe sur son dos.

Je secouais la tête, ne souhaitant pas rajouter à son fardeau.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas un problème. » Me dit-il.

Je refusais toujours.

Emmet vint à côté de moi et me présenta son dos, sans mot dire. Le fait qu'il n'en profite pas pour placer l'un de ses jeux de mots graveleux prouvait bien la gravité de la situation. Je grimpais sur lui, et m'agrippais à ses larges épaules, sentant la désapprobation silencieuse d'Edward.

Nous partîmes à toute allure, Edward restait à ma hauteur. Sa vitesse n'était pas altérée mais ses souffrances n'avaient pas diminué, bien au contraire.

Mes yeux restaient rivés sur sa blessure qu'il maintenait toujours avec sa main. N'aurait-elle pas dû déjà guérir ?

Quelques minutes plus tard nous atteignîmes la maison. Carlisle nous attendait sur le perron, les traits préoccupés.

Emmet me posa à terre, je rejoins aussitôt Edward, dont le teint était devenu affreusement pâle. Carsile examinait déjà sa blessure.

« Qu'est qu'il a ? » Demandais-je, morte d'inquiétude.

« Rentrons. » Dit-il simplement, comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu.

Sa voix n'annonçait rien de bon, nous rentrâmes tous et nous nous installâmes dans le salon, entre les piles de cartons du déménagement qui s'alignaient un peu partout.

Edward s'assit sur l'un des canapés, l'air éreinté à présent. Il n'avait plus la force de camoufler son état. Des larmes roulèrent sur ma joue. Esmée me prit la main et la serra affectueusement. Elle restait silencieuse mais semblait toute autant bouleversée que moi.

Carlisle déchira la chemise d'Edward autour de son épaule. Je portais ma main sur ma bouche pour couvrir mon gémissement. Ses chairs étaient mutilés du bras jusqu'à son omoplate. Le sang séché tout autour contrastait avec sa peau d'ivoire.

Edward serrait les dents tandis que son père examinait sa plaie, tout en mobilisant son bras, qui semblait inerte.

« La douleur se diffuse t'elle ? » Lui demanda Carlisle.

Edward hocha la tête.

« Elle s'est diffusée tout de suite. Dès que Leah a planté ses crocs dans ma peau, ce fut comme une explosion.»

« C'était Leah ? » Releva Carlisle après un moment de réflexion.

« Ça a de l'importance de savoir lequel de ces chiens misérables l'a mordu ? » Demanda Emmet, plus qu'irrité. Son désir de vengeance pointa clairement dans le timbre de sa voix.

« Oui, je le crois. » Répondit aussitôt Carlisle.

« Pourquoi ? » Grogna-t-il.

« Leah est la première femme de la tribu à pouvoir se transformer en loup. C'est un détail capital. Peut être qu'elle possède des caractéristiques différentes de ses homologues masculins.»

« Ce qui expliquerait l'état dans lequel se trouve Edward. » Termina Alice.

« Oui. Les morsures des loups ne provoquent pas ce genre de dommages. Or, celle-ci semblerait agir comme une sorte de venin. Ce qui pourrait signifier que la salive de Leah serait toxique pour nous, et qu'elle a développé une nouvelle forme de défense.»

« Mon dieu ! » Lâchais-je, affolée par cette horrible hypothèse.

Edward m'adressa un sourire rassurant mais cela n'eut aucun effet. J'étais connecté à sa douleur, et elle ne cessait de s'étendre, ce qui indiquait que la situation était belle et bien sérieuse.

« Satanés bestioles ! » Pesta Emmet en se tapant le poing dans sa main. Rosalie s'approcha et lui prit les mains dans les siennes pour le calmer, bien qu'elle sembla tout aussi furieuse que lui.

« Si tu as raison, Leah n'était pas au courant de sa particularité. » Dit Edward. Une fois de plus je fus impressionnée par sa mansuétude à l'égard de celle qu'il l'avait sauvagement attaqué. Je n'en avais pas autant ! J'en voulais à Leah. Enormément. Même s'il elle ignorait sa particularité.

« Ça expliquerait pourquoi la blessure ne guérit pas ? » Demandais-je.

Carlisle hocha la tête.

« Je vais la nettoyer. » Fit-il en ouvrant sa mallette de cuir. Il mit au propre la vilaine plaie d'Edward puis la pansa avec beaucoup de ménagement. Esmée avait ramené une bassine d'eau, Carlisle nettoya le reste du sang sur le bras et la main d'Edward. Il aida son fils à passer la chemise propre qu'avait également ramenée Esmée. La scène était émouvante, il s'en dégageait un véritable amour paternel. Mon regard s'attarda sur le tas de compresses imbibées de sang au pied de Carlisle. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir Edward, ou l'un des siens, confronté à une blessure…si humaine.

Je mis un moment à poser la question qui s'était affichée sur tous les visages autour de moi.

« Ça…ne peut pas le tuer, n'est ce pas ? » Demandais-je du bout des lèvres.

Carlisle se rinçait consciencieusement les mains, il me sourit tendrement mais son visage, l'espace d'une infime seconde, laissa transparaitre une pointe d'inquiétude, pire, d'incertitude.

« Edward ne peut pas mourir, il est déjà mort. » Plaisanta-t-il dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère…ou de masquer son bref vacillement à ma question.

Emmet et Jasper pouffèrent de rire. Je restais atterrée, me demandant vraiment comment ils pouvaient trouver le moyen de rire dans de telles circonstances. Même Edward était de la partie ! Un sourire amusé flotta sur ses lèvres blêmes. Carlisle reprit tout son sérieux lorsqu'il s'aperçut que j'étais restée totalement hermétique à sa tentative d'humour…ou de diversion.

« Humm…Je n'ai jamais assisté à ça, Bella. Je pensais jusqu'ici que nous étions immunisés contre tous type d'affection. Je me trompais apparemment. Mais quoi que soit le mal dont souffre Edward, je ne pense pas que cela puisse le détruire. Juste l'amoindrir. Le feu est l'unique moyen de nous _tuer.»_ Me répondit-il d'une voix avisé et mélodieuse…Presque trop apaisante.

Je scrutais ses yeux d'ambre, essayant d'entrevoir s'il avait été totalement sincère avec moi. Son regard devint indéchiffrable et je ne pus discerner une quelconque lueur de feinte. Je n'avais pas rêvé, j'avais bel et bien vu son infime flottement même s'il n'en montrait plus aucun signe. J'aurais pu rester à le fixer durant des heures sans rien obtenir. Edward avait de qui tenir en matière de dissimulation. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que Carlisle m'eut dit la vérité, point final. Peut être que mon angoisse me faisait imaginer le pire, après tout. C'était même probable, en fait..Je ne savais plus…

« Pour l'instant, tu dois reprendre des forces Edward. Le plus rapidement possible. Je retourne à l'hôpital pour prendre du sang. (Edward grimaça, je sentis sa contrariété, sans en comprendre la raison.) A mon retour j'entamerais des recherches et passerais quelques coups de fil auprès de nos vieux amis. Ils pourront peut être nous en apprendre plus.»

« Il n'est peut être pas utile que-»

Carlisle l'interrompit en secoua lentement la tête.

« Le sang humain agira beaucoup plus vite. Tu le sais bien. » Lui dit-il.

Je ne comprenais pas les réticences d'Edward.

« Quel est le problème ? » Lui demandais-je.

Carlisle se tourna vers moi.

« Boire du sang humain après de si longues années d'abstinence ravive les tentations. Cela exige plus d'efforts pour nous. »

« Oohh… »

Il se retourna vers Edward, le regard plein de fierté.

« Mais Edward a beaucoup de maitrise, il nous le prouve tous les jours depuis qu'il t'a rencontrée. Et d'avantage encore depuis la manifestation de _L'Instinct_ (Il eut un léger sourire malicieux) ».

Je rougis.

« Tu devras néanmoins faire preuve de plus de prudence Bella. »

Je hochais la tête dans la compréhension, le regard braqué sur Edward, qui semblait un peu plus pâle à chaque minute.

« Bien. » Fit Carlisle d'un ton entendu.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule saine d'Edward et la serra affectueusement.

« Tout ira bien, fils. »

Edward fit un léger signe de tête. Carsile se dirigea vers son bureau.

Emmet s'approcha et donna une accolade virile à Edward, qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

« Du sang humain ! Quel veinard ! » Plaisanta t'il, ne réalisant pas une seule seconde qu'il venait d'amocher Edward.

« Doucement Emmet ! » Le réprimandais-je, furieuse.

Rosalie, également mécontente, lui jeta un regard à glacer le sang.

« Tu ne crois pas que cette satané louve en a assez fait ? » Lui lança-t-elle sèchement.

Il me décocha un regard confus lorsqu'il réalisa la raison de notre rogne.

« D-Désolé.. » Balbutia-t-il en direction de son frère.

Edward rit en voyant sa mine de chien battu. Puis il m'adressa un petit sourire équivoque. La seconde suivante je sentis la brise de son désir m'enveloppait avec douceur. Malgré la douleur, il me réclamait. Ma peau réagit immédiatement et commença à se réchauffer. Mon brusque emportement à veiller sur lui, lui avait plu. Enormément plu. Je sentis distinctement les mailles de notre lien se resserrer. Je lui fis les gros yeux pour qu'il cesse immédiatement de me faire tourner la tête. Je n'étais pas dupe, son but premier était de me distraire de mes pensées alarmistes.

Il rit tendrement.

Je jetais un coup d'œil en direction d'Alice (à la une mine toujours décomposée), qui avait rejoint discrètement Carlisle dans l'embrasure de la porte avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Elle chuchota un instant à son oreille. Il tourna brièvement la tête pour regarder Edward puis revint vers Alice en acquiesçant. Mon ventre se noua à nouveau d'angoisse. Que nous cachait-elle ?

« Il s'en remettra Bella. Edward a toujours été fort. » La douce voix d'Emsée flotta soudain à mon oreille. Rassurante et aimante. Ses mots eurent l'effet d'une bouffée d'oxygène salutaire dans mon esprit tourmenté. Je me laissais aller à l'optimisme d'Esmée et durant cet infime intervalle, je me sentis mieux, comme si le poids qui écrasait ma poitrine avait été levé. Mais cette quiétude illusoire fut brève et le retour à la réalité, brutal. Les alarmes dans ma tête réapparurent de plus belle je dus me forcer pour lui rendre son sourire confiant.

Edward était menacé, je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple pressentiment. _L'Instinct_ s'était intensifié et ce n'était surement pas une coïncidence. J'avais l'impression d'être relié à Edward par des milliers de fils, et ce maillage ne cessait de se renforcer. Comme…Comme pour empêcher que nous soyons arrachés l'un de l'autre. Cette idée provoque un frisson le long de ma colonne.

« Qu'as-tu vu Alice ? » Lui demandais-je brusquement alors qu'elle revenait vers nous.

Elle se raidit et lança un bref regard à Edward.

Je m'interposais entre elle et lui, de façon à bloquer la vue d'Alice.

« Ne lui demande pas sa permission Alice ! Parle-moi ! » La sommais-je d'une voix vacillante. Jasper intervint car je sentis un brusque flux d'apaisement déferlait en moi, qui étouffa dans l'œuf, mon sentiment de panique. Je pris une profonde respiration afin de me reprendre.

« Merci » Lui soufflais-je. Il inclina la tête.

« Les visions d'Alice ne sont pas infaillibles. » Dit Edward dans mon dos. J'ignorais sa remarque, les yeux rivés sur sa sœur.

« Alice, je t'en prie. » Repris-je.

« Bella- »

Je me retournais vivement.

« Arrête Edward ! N'oublie pas que je ressens tes émotions. Et à cet instant précis, au-delà de tes douleurs, je perçois ton inquiétude. Alors ne me dit pas que ce n'est rien ou que tout va bien ! Je sais que c'est faux et je veux savoir _tout _ce qu'a vu Alice.»

Son front se rida. Mes yeux s'embuèrent car s'il ne voulait pas me mettre au courant, c'est que c'était encore plus grave que je l'imaginais.

Je me retournais à nouveau vers Alice.

« Dit moi ce que tu as confié à Carlisle. » La suppliais-je.

Elle était désemparée, ne sachant pas quoi décider. Je sentais le regard autoritaire d'Edward dans mon dos, certainement rivé sur Alice pour la dissuader de parler.

« Ta surprotection ne fait que la faire souffrir d'avantage. » Intervint Jasper.

Edward grogna puis un silence tendu s'installa. Je fus soudain entouré de sculptures de marbre, immobiles et muettes. Leur attitude contemplative me mire les nerfs à vifs et je me retins de hurler mon exaspération.

Finalement après une attente agonisante, Edward lâcha un soupir résigné (et contrarié). Je retins mon souffle, les muscles crispés.

« Alice m'a vu perdre la raison.» Dit-t-il dans un murmure.

A nouveau, le silence envahit la pièce. Un silence de mort qui me fit frissonner. Le visage d'Esmée et de Rosalie se figèrent d'effroi.

Moi-même saisie par l'angoisse, je me retournais vers Alice pour qu'elle m'en dise d'avantage. Les efforts de Jasper ne suffisaient plus à endiguer ma panique et mon cœur martelait lourdement à mes oreilles. J'essuyais d'un geste brusque mes premières larmes d'affolement.

« C'était assez confus Bella. Je..Edward se trouvait ici, dans cette pièce, il ne nous reconnaissait plus…Il se parlait à lui-même. Il était agressif avec nous…» M'indiqua t'elle à mi-voix.

« Mon dieu… » Soufflais-je, ne sachant pas comment je réussis à retenir mon flot de larmes.

Je vis et ressentis l'irritation d'Edward envers Alice, il n'avait pas souhaité qu'elle me fasse part de toutes ces précisions.

« Mais Edward a raison, la réalité change souvent. Mes visions évoluent tout le temps. Ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure a peut être déjà changé. » S'empressa t'elle de me dire, sous le regard accablant d'Edward.

J'essayais de me raccrocher à ses dernières paroles mais ma raison s'y refusait. Edward apparut à mon côté et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

« Calme-toi, Bella. Il est bien trop tôt pour imaginer le pire.» Me murmura-t-il.

Il m'aurait été si facile de me laisser convaincre par le flot mélodieux de sa voix envoutante si je ne n'avais pas ressenti sa propre appréhension face à ce qui lui arrivait.

Je ne me laissais pas leurrer, tout comme le reste de la famille d'Edward, d'ailleurs. Leurs visages, statufiés par un malaise mêlé d'inquiétude, le confirmaient. L'atmosphère dans la pièce avait changé, elle était oppressante, une chape de plomb semblait nous écraser.

Je ne me faisais pas de fausses idées, Edward était bel et bien menacé.

Je secouais la tête, effrayée et furieuse.

La boule d'angoisse dans ma gorge grossit d'une manière préoccupante. Respire, respire, respire ! Me répétais-je tel un cantique. Je fus soudain plaquée contre le torse d'Edward, enlacée par ses bras réconfortants. Je sentis nettement la faiblesse de son bras meurtrie et je ne réussis plus à lutter contre mes larmes, et me mis à pleurer contre lui.

« Ne te laisse pas gagner par la peur Bella. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, tu sais ! Rectification : il est impossible de se débarrasser de son _élu_ !» Murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Je ris entre deux sanglots. Il resserra son étreinte, m'enveloppant de son amour.

« Je resterais à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps Bella. Jusqu'à la fin des temps… »

Je me laissais aller contre son torse, priant qu'il eut raison. Mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer le trouble qui s'était logé en moi et qui ne cessait de croitre.

Soudain je me figeais contre lui, me rappelant soudain que j'avais déjà ressenti ce malaise…Dans mon sommeil !

« Qui a-t-il Bella ? » S'enquit Edward.

Je m'écartais légèrement, réalisant avec horreur que mon cauchemar récurent était en réalité le tout premier signal d'alarme !

« Bella ? »

« Je…Je crois que j'ai rêvé de ce qui est en train de se passer. »

Je sursautais lorsque Alice apparut brusquement à mon côté.

« Décris-nous exactement ton rêve. » Me pressa-t-elle, accrochée à mon bras. Elle était bien placée pour prendre au sérieux le récit d'un songe.

« Attend une minute… » Lui répondis-je. Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer et faire ressurgir tous les détails.

Je perçus l'impatience d'Alice au travers la pression de ses doigts.

« Doucement Alice. » La prévint Edward d'une voix calme mais sévère.

Je pris une profonde respiration, ma trachée récalcitrante, tourmenté par mon angoisse, se rebiffa et je toussotais.

« Prend ton temps Bella.» Me souffla Edward.

« Pas trop quand même ! » Bougonnea Alice. Edward grogna.

Je repris une petite bouffée d'oxygène. Plus mesurée.

« Nous étions dans notre clairière…Tout allait bien..Je..Nous étions sur le point de le point de faire l'amour (Je rougis. Ces indications n'étaient peut être pas nécessaires mais je préférais ne rien omettre, en dépit de ma gène, au cas où cela aurait pu avoir son importance.) Brusquement la nuit parut s'installer alors qu'il faisait jour…Edward disparait…je sais qu'il n'est pas loin…J'ai peur…J'entends soudain sa voix…Il..Il me parle d'un mal qu'il ne peut pas combattre…Il me demande pardon…Il doit partir…J'ai de plus en plus peur, je l'appelle, il ne répond pas…Soudain vous apparaissaient, tous au complet. Vous êtes très inquiets, sur la défensive, comme si un danger roder autour de nous. Jacob apparait aussi, sous sa forme de loup pour me protéger. Carlisle, Jasper et Emmet partent à la recherche d'Edward, tandis qu'Esmée, Rosalie et toi restez avec moi. Jacob aussi…J'ai l'impression que vous voulez me protéger…d'Edward…(Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau, soudain consciente des corrélations entre mon rêve et ce qui se passait aujourd'hui) A-Après..Je me réveille. Mon rêve s'est toujours interrompu à ce moment.»

Alice ne dit rien mais à son regard, ce fut comme si elle avait dit : « C'est pas bon ! C'est pas bon ! C'est pas bon ! »

J'eus à nouveau toutes les peines du monde à respirer, oppressée par la peur et la confusion.

Edward, dans mon dos, m'enlaça par la taille.

« Respire.. » Me murmura-t-il.

« Je vais informer Carsile de ces nouveaux éléments. » Indiqua Alice.

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est important ? » Demanda Emmet, perplexe.

Alice lui jeta un regard ahuri.

« Tu le fais exprès, ou quoi ? Bella fait un rêve qui semble rejoindre mes visions, et tu crois vraiment que c'est une pure coïncidence ? »

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ? Bella fait des tonnes de cauchemars. Il se peut que celui-ci soi tout aussi anodin que les autres. »

Emmet n'avait pas tout à fait tord, mon cerveau possédait effectivement la particularité tenace d'imaginer des tas d'histoires affreuses. Même quand tout allait bien.

Alice releva le menton d'un air vexé et exaspéré.

« Laisse tomber. » Fit-elle d'une voix cinglante en quittant la pièce. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état.

Emmet leva les paumes en l'air, dubitatif.

« Ne lui en veut pas Emmet. Elle…est très inquiète. » Lui dit Jasper avant de prendre le pas d'Alice pour la rejoindre.

_« Elle est très inquiète.. »_

La peur comprima à nouveau ma gorge, se refermant comme un nœud coulant implacable. L'air ne parvenait plus jusqu'à mes poumons. Je suffoquais. Je refusais l'éventualité qu'Edward soit menacé. Mais les faits étaient là…altérant ma raison chancelante. Je sombrais dans le vide, étranglée par mes craintes. Edward agrippa ma main.

« Respire Bella ! »

Son rappel à l'ordre traversa le voile gris qui obscurcissait ma raison. J'ouvris mes yeux. Le visage soucieux d'Edward était à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Calme toi et respire Bella. Tout doucement. »

Sa voix de velours toucha directement mon cœur. Il me caressa la joue avec son pouce.

« Respire… »

Cela semblait si simple à l'entendre. C'était un reflexe naturel à tout à chacun, mais j'avais développé un certain dysfonctionnement à ce sujet depuis ma rencontre avec Edward. J'étais si souvent subjuguée par son aura que j'en oubliais fréquemment de respirer. A la différence prés qu'aujourd'hui c'était une toute autre raison qui paralysait les muscles de ma gorge : La peur. La peur viscérale qu'un malheur allait emporter l'homme que j'aimais par-dessus tout, par-dessus ma vie.

« Fait-le, Bella. » Reprit la voix de miel, si douce à mon cœur.

Je me harponnais à son regard et essaya. Le verrou qui bloquait ma trachée s'ouvrit. Lentement. Je pris une inspiration, puis deux. L'air froid et doux du matin s'engouffra dans mes poumons, happé par le manque.

Edward effleura ma gorge du bout des doigts, ses lèvres froides touchèrent presque mon oreille et me murmurèrent des encouragements. Ses mots étaient aussi légers et fluide que l'air dont je me remplissais. Je sentis mon visage se réchauffait. Mes muscles se détendirent, je reprenais peu à peu une respiration normale, ma raison s'éclaircissant à chaque nouvelle bouffée.

« Là…Tout va bien Bella…Tout va bien.. » Me chuchota mon ange de la nuit.

J'adossais ma tête molle contre son épaule saine. Je me sentis si idiote que je ressentis le besoin de m'excuser.

« Je suis désolée… »

« Chut ! Ne dis pas de sottises, veux tu ? » Me dit il d'un ton taquin.

Je souris malgré moi contre sa peau.

Il essayait toujours de me préserver, quelque soit les épreuves. Alors que c'était lui cette fois qui était menacé, il inversait les rôles alors j'aurais dû être celle qui le soulageait, celle qui le rassurait.

Mais il avait aisément su que j'en étais – pour l'instant- incapable. Mon cerveau ne parvenait pas à accepter qu'Edward soit en danger. Il était encore sous le choc de son inattendue vulnérabilité.

« Que va-t-il se passer ? » Lui murmurais-je d'une voix tendue, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement répondre et faire disparaitre mes craintes comme par magie. Bien qu'une toute partie au fond de moi l'espérait malgré tout.

Il m'enlaça avec délicatesse.

« Je ne sais pas. » Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

« Je ne sais pas si ce qu'à vu Alice se produira…Et..Si tel est le cas, il faut espérer que Carlisle trouvera un moyen d'endiguer ce mal… »

Sa franchise me toucha mais elle raviva à la fois mes terribles craintes, telle une brulure au fer rouge sur ma poitrine. Je relevais la tête et plongea mon regard dans le sien. La lumière du jour accusait sa pâleur inquiétante et ses traits tirés. La douleur était toujours aussi présente et ses interrogations luisaient dans ses yeux assombris.

Je fermais les yeux pour refouler une nouvelle vague de panique et l'enserrait de toutes mes forces, craignant brusquement qu'il m'échappe à tout instant. J'aurais voulu que tout ceci ne soit encore qu'un mauvais rêve…et qu'une fois de plus – une dernière fois- je puisse me réveiller avant la fin.

…

TBC.

* * *

**A vos claviers !**

**MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI !**

**N.B : Je ne peux pas vous promettre de poster plus rapidement la prochaine fois. Mais soyez sûr que je fais tout mon possible pour aller au plus vite.**

** Merci pour votre patience ! Et votre soutien ! A bientôt !**


	32. Chapter 32

Annonce :

Cela fait plus de trois semaines que je ne m'étais pas installé devant mon ordinateur. Je viens à l'instant de découvrir toutes vos dernières review dans ma boite mail et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela m'a réchauffé le cœur ! J'en avais bien besoin.

Il est une heure du mat' passée et je tombe de fatigue (Comme hier et surement demain), mais devant tous vos mails, je me devais de prendre quelques minutes pour vous poster ce message.

Je tenais à vous informer que je ne serais pas en mesure de poursuivre ma fic les prochains mois.

Mon compagnon et mon fils adoré de 6 ans ont été victimes d'un grave accident de la route il y a de cela presque un mois maintenant. Beaucoup de peur, d'angoisse, de pleurs, beaucoup d'os fracturés…mais grâce au ciel ils sont toujours avec moi !

Depuis, d'incessants va et vient entre les services de pédiatrie et de chirurgie adulte ponctuent mes journées. Heureusement, le plus dur est désormais derrière nous… Les mois à venir seront encore difficiles, mais la fin de ce cauchemar approche aussi à grands pas…C'est mon mantra !

Vous comprendrez aisément qu'écrire n'est pour l'instant, plus, dans mes priorités et ne le sera pas durant une longue période.

Je tenais à vous expliquer mon absence sur le forum et à vous exprimer mes sincères remerciements pour votre fidélité depuis le début.

**Mais je tenais aussi à vous dire que ma fic n'est pas terminée, elle est juste en mode pause !**

**Mon histoire est toujours dans ma tête et dès que je le pourrais, je reprendrais le chemin du clavier !**

**Merci pour votre compréhension.**

A bientôt.

Corinne.

P.S : Les épreuves de la vie font sa richesse…


	33. Chapter 33

Un grand bonjour à tous !

Avant toute chose, un énorme merci pour tous vos messages de soutien.

Cela m'a beaucoup touché. Soyez sur que je regrette de ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt.

La situation n'est pas facile-facile, il y a eu des complications médicales…Je dois faire pas mal d'extra professionnel pour joindre les deux bouts…Bref passons, je ne tiens absolument pas à me faire plaindre, juste vous faire comprendre que je n'ai plus guère le loisir d'écrire ou de lire comme avant. Mais je tiens à finir cette fic, mais si ça prendra plus de temps que prévu.

Je n'ai pas achevé ce chapitre, mais devant les messages récurent me demandant de publier, j'ai décidé de vous le livrer même incomplet. La suite ne devrait pas tarder, mais ne soyez pas trop surpris ou déçu si le rythme ne suit pas pour les prochains chapitres.

En attendant merci encore à vous tous, j'espère que ce chapitre sera satisfaire votre fidélité et surtout votre attente.

Je suis en tout cas très heureuse de vous rejoindre à nouveau.

Bonne lecture !

**Bonnes review -)**

**Merci.**

Chapitre 30 Part I: Confusion

Un silence tendu planait dans l'immense salon.

Silence glacial. Oppressant. Exaspérant.

La pièce avait été presque entièrement débarrassée en vue de l'imminent déménagement. Esmée n'avait pas chômé. Il ne restait plus que le divan et trois imposantes piles de cartons. Le vide qui régnait à présent dans l'immense salon ne faisait qu'accentuer l'horrible néant sonore. Seul les timides cliquetis de la pluie dehors parvenaient à mes oreilles avides.

Les silhouettes marmoréennes des Cullen siégeaient telles des statues antiques, aux quatre coins de la pièce, sans le moindre mouvement, ni paroles depuis le départ de Carlisle. C'était somme toute naturel pour eux, mais c'était un véritable supplice pour moi et me mettait les nerfs à vif. J'étais habituée à leur singulier comportement…Mais là, j'étais si à cran que j'avais un mal fou à supporter leur mutisme.

Chacun était prostré dans son monde. Froid et impénétrable.

Cela me faisait sentir affreusement seule face à la situation, même si je savais qu'il n'en était rien, évidemment.

Alice était assisse en boule sur les premières marches de l'escalier, les yeux dans le vide.

Je la guettais régulièrement du coin de l'œil, dans l'attente d'une nouvelle vision. Jasper se tenait à ses côtés. Les yeux clos, il dégageait encore plus de tension qu'à l'accoutumé.

Emmet et Rosalie étaient tous deux figés dans un masque de colère. C'était la première fois que je voyais Emmet dans un tel état. Il était d'un caractère bagarreur, mais d'habitude sa hargne se dissipait rapidement. Ce n'était pas le cas cette fois. Son frère était mal en point, et il avait beaucoup de mal à le supporter.

Peu de temps âpres le départ de Carlisle, Edward s'était allongé sur le divan, la fatigue et la douleur avaient progressée. Sa tête reposait sur mes cuisses, je massais délicatement sa chevelure cuivré depuis presque une heure, m'attardant tendrement sur les zones qu'il affectionnait plus particulièrement. Mon ange de la nuit semblait paisiblement endormi. Mais la réalité était toute autre. Je ne savais pas comment il parvenait à garder une posture aussi sereine, alors que son corps endurait d'atroces souffrances physiques depuis la morsure.

Une gigantesque tache pourpre maculait plus de la moitié de sa chemise, de son épaule à son bras. Sa blessure avait enfin cessé de saigner, mais cela n'indiquait nullement qu'elle était guérie…juste que les réserves de sang d'Edward s'étaient épuisées. Je sentais sa douleur, je savais qu'il n'était pas guéri. Et après tout ce temps, je sus que son incapacité à se régénérer dénotait une réelle gravité….Qui se lisaient à présent dans les prunelles ambrées des statues qui nous entouraient. J'étais loin d'être la seule à m'inquiéter pour Edward. Nous partagions tous la même angoisse.

La situation sonnait si faux dans mon esprit. Edward était un vampire ! Il ne devrait pas être affecté par une quelconque pathologie. Tandis que je posais ma main sur sa joue creusée de fatigue, ma certitude se décomposa, une boule douloureuse serra ma gorge.

Ma raison s'opposait avec force à la réalité mais les faits étaient là : Oui, Edward était un vampire…Mais il était malgré tout bel et bien atteint d'un mal inconnu.

Je sentis les larmes poindre, et au moment où je priais pour le retour de Carlisle, Alice sortit soudain de sa transe immobile.

Elle se leva d'un bond fluide. Je levais les yeux dans sa direction et la seconde suivante, Carlisle apparut en haut des marches.

« _Enfin.._ » Lâchais-je soulagée.

Edward se redressa doucement, menant ma main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

« _Merci.._ » Chuchota-t-il tendrement.

Ma main trembla lorsque je découvris ses yeux. Ils semblaient éteints, totalement vidés de leur éclat naturel. Son teint n'avait jamais été aussi blême.

Edward serra ma main pour me rassurer.

Je lui souris faiblement, mais ma poitrine se serra de douleur. Le voir dans cet état était insupportable.

Carlisle nous rejoint, une glacière médicale à la main.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi long. » S'excusa-t-il.

« Je t'avais perdu ! Lequel de ces chiens miteux est venu te voir ? » Demanda abruptement Alice.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Emmet, les sourcils froncés en une ligne continue.

Carlisle déposa calmement la glacière à nos pieds.

« Sam. » Répondit-il après quelques secondes.

Emmet grogna.

« Il m'attendait à l'hôpital. Il exigeait que je lui explique toute l'histoire. Vu son état d'agitation, je n'ai pas pu différer cet entretien. C'est ce qui m'a retenu.»

« Il n'a pas à exiger quoi que se soit après ce qu'ils ont fait ! » Aboya Emmet.

Esmée lui fit les gros yeux. Il grogna, l'air furieux et indigné.

« C'est moi qui l'est envoyé vers Carlisle pour qu'il lui explique toute l'histoire. » Intervint Edward.

« Peu m'importe ! Il n'a pas à nous donner d'ordre ! » Lui rétorqua Emmet, réellement en rage contre la meute.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? » Demanda Alice à Carlisle, en ignorant totalement la grogne d'Emmet.

Les yeux du docteur reflétèrent une sorte d'amusement.

« Il a été assez surpris d'apprendre qu'une sorte de magie –selon ses propres termes- existait parmi les vampires. Il a été très… intéressé. (Il sourit) Il a trouvé une certaine similitude avec leur phénomène d'imprégnation. Je n'ai pu lui dire que les grandes lignes, mais il sait l'essentiel : il sait que Bella doit être transformé. Il a souhaité en savoir d'avantage, je lui ai assuré que je répondrais à toutes ses questions ultérieurement. »

Emmet bougonna dans sa barbe, de plus en plus mecontent.

« Malgré les derniers troubles, le traité est reconduit. Nous ne devons pas réclamer vengeance. » Prévint Carlisle à l'attention d'Emmet.

« Mais ils ont attaqué ! Regardent dans quel état ils ont mis Edward ! » Protesta Rosalie à son tour, les yeux emplis de colère.

« Un affrontement sanglant vient d'être évité, c'est l'essentiel.» Intervint Esmée. « Pour l'instant, le seul objectif est le rétablissement d'Edward ! ».

J'étais plus que d'accord avec elle, nous avions assez perdu de temps.

« Votre mère a raison. Le sujet est clos. J'ai assuré à Sam qu'il n'aurait pas à craindre de représailles de notre part. En contre partie il s'est engagé à gérer le comportement de Jacob. »

Emmet pesta à nouveau, plus que septique. Au fond de moi, je dus admettre que je partageais un peu sa méfiance. Comment diable, Sam allait il pouvoir gérer les sentiments de Jake ?

Jusqu'ici il avait –hélas- échoué.

Malgré ma colère envers Jacob je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce que Sam et le reste de la meute allait lui réserver.

« Sam a-t-il accepté que Bella devienne une vampire ? » Demanda Edward d'une voix tendue.

« Pas exactement. Il doit d'abord consulter la meute pour nous autoriser à transgresser cette règle du pacte.»

Carlisle m'adressa un nouveau sourire confiant.

« Mes révélations au sujet du peuple des élus vont faire débats, c'est certain. Le fait que Sam veille en savoir plus est un bon signe. De plus, avoir renoncé à venger Edward joue en notre faveur. (Il fit une brève pause) D'après moi, il sera d'accord pour faire une entorse au traité.»

« On quitte la région, on se moque de leur accord ! » Siffla Rosalie.

« C'est important pour Bella. » Répliqua sèchement Edward.

Je me sentis mal à l'aise. Il savait que j'aspirais à la bénédiction de la meute…du moins celle de Jacob, plus exactement. Ma gorge se serra, je me sentie coupable. Terriblement coupable.

Rosalie me vrilla de son regard d'acier. Plus impitoyable que jamais.

Je déglutis mal à l'aise.

« Tu réclame beaucoup Bella. Tu ne peux pas avoir le lièvre et le chasseur ! » Me dit elle d'une voix venimeuse, mais à juste titre.

Edward feula.

« Ne lui cherche pas d'ennuis. Je te le déconseille Rosalie. » L'avertit 'il en faisant un pas menaçant vers elle.

Emmet rejoint Rosalie et gronda contre son frère.

« Eh ! Cesse ça tout de suite !» Le prévint-il.

« Fils.. » L'appela doucement Carlisle.

Des regards stupéfaits s'échangèrent, tous furent surpris de la fureur qui se dégagea brusquement d'Edward.

Rosalie fit un pas hésitant en arrière.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » Lui cracha t'elle, d'une voix agitée et furieuse.

« Arrête Rose. » Lui dicta Alice comme pour la prévenir.

Les regards s'affolèrent à l'avertissement d'Alice, puis se rétrécirent sous la nervosité.

J'attrapais le bras tremblant d'Edward.

« Elle n'a rien dit de mal, Edward. Elle a raison. » Lui dis-je, consciente que ce que je voulais n'était en effet qu'une utopie. Je n'en voulais pas à Rosalie pour sa franchise agressive et réprobatrice. Elle me lança un regard toujours aussi dur mais avec une pointe d'étonnement. A priori, elle ne s'entendait pas que je sois d'accord avec elle. Moi non plus d'ailleurs…

Edward la fixa de longues secondes avant de reculer vers moi. J'entrelaçais mes doigts dans les siens et l'invita à retourner s'assoir sur le divan avec moi. Il ne résista pas et obtempéra calmement, en lançant un regard soutenu à Jasper. Je compris que celui-ci n'était pas étranger à cette accalmie. Tout le monde se détendit. Je n'osais imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer sans son intervention.

Edward n'exprima aucune excuse pour son comportement, cela étant, personne ne fit ou n'osa faire de remarque.

« Quelles que soient les raisons, l'approbation de la meute serait une bonne chose. Sans cela, nous ne pouvons ignorer le risque qu'ils décident de nous traquer en dehors de leur territoire.» Reprit doucement Carlisle.

« Qu'ils essayent ! » Renifla Emmet en se tapant le poing dans la paume. Un mauvais sourire ourla ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est qu'une supposition, nous n'en sommes pas là. » Tempera Carlisle.

« L'as-tu mis au courant concernant la blessure d'Edward ? Au sujet de Leah ? » Demanda Jasper, méfiant.

Carlisle secoua la tête.

«Il n'est pas souhaitable, pour l'instant, qu'ils soient informés de la singularité de Leah. »

Jasper se rembrunit, un air sévère figea ses traits.

« Ils ne doivent jamais le savoir ! Ils ne doivent pas apprendre qu'ils possèdent une arme supplémentaire contre nous !»

Un grognement collectif retentit.

« Nous verrons tout cela plus tard. » Trancha Carlisle, visiblement contrarié par toutes ces tensions.

« Edward est la priorité. » Conclut-il d'un ton qui ne tolérait pas de réplique. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je voyais Carlisle perdre de son flegme. Ce qui dénotait chez lui un état de stress plus qu'inquiétant.

Rosalie croisa rageusement les bras en pinçant les lèvres, mais elle était toute aussi inquiète pour son frère que Carlisle, elle mit donc sa fierté de côté pour le laisser agir.

Il ouvrit enfin la glacière et en sortit six poches de sang, elle devait en contenir au moins une trentaine.

« Esmée s'il te plait. » Lui dit-il en lui confiant les poches.

Elle les serra contre elle et se dirigea aussitôt dans la cuisine. Je vis plusieurs regards envieux suivre la silhouette d'Esmée, ou plus exactement, les précieuses poches qu'elle transportait.

Carlisle referma la glacière, les crochets métalliques claquèrent un à un dans un écho sourd.

Edward s'agita, je perçus sa brusque inquiétude.

« Il serait plus sur que vous sortiez le temps qu'Edward s'alimente. » Suggéra à mi-voix Carlisle, qui avait saisi le malaise de son fils.

Cela sonnait comme une invitation, mais c'était en réalité un ordre, dissimulé derrière le velours –trop- appuyé de sa voix cristalline.

Ils opinèrent d'un même chef puis quittèrent lentement la pièce.

Edward se détendit. Carlisle ramena vers lui sa mallette de cuir qu'il avait laissé près du divan.

« Autant limiter les tentations. » Me confia-t-il tandis qu'il entreprit d'examiner à nouveau le bras d'Edward. Il l'aida à ôter sa chemise ensanglanté.

« Ils ont déjà beaucoup à faire pour gérer ton odeur. » Rajouta-t-il.

« Je comprends. » Répondis-je, les yeux inquiets, tandis qu'il défit les bandages d'Edward.

Je réprimais une grimace, constatant que sa blessure s'était aggravée. Des marbrures grisâtres étaient apparues le long et tout autour de son bras et commençaient à gagner son torse. La boule blottit au fond de ma gorge enfla, bridant ma respiration soucieuse.

« La douleur a-t-elle diminué ? » Demanda Carlisle, concentré. Son expression restait neutre mais je n'étais pas dupe, il était lui aussi ébranlé par ce qui arrivait à son fils.

« Elle est fluctuante. Mais elle se diffuse. » Répondit Edward.

Carlisle souleva le bras de son fils.

« Tu ne peux toujours pas le bouger ? »

Edward secoua la tête.

« Humm…Il semblerait que la toxine contenue dans la salive de Leah agisse comme une sorte de curare. » Constata Carlisle.

« D'autre partie de ton corps souffrent elles d'engourdissements ? »

« Non. »

« L'effet semble néanmoins rester localisé...C'est une bonne chose.»

« C'est une bonne chose… » Me répétais je dans ma tête. Je gravais dans mon esprit la moindre note positive pour ne pas craquer.

Esmée réapparut avec un grand broc opaque et un verre garnit de sang réchauffé. Son regard se ternit à son tour lorsqu'elle aperçut la blessure étendue de son fils. Elle déposa le plateau sur le divan sans laisser transparaitre d'avantage son inquiétude.

Les narines d'Edward frémirent et sa soif explosa dans ma tête, aussi foudroyant qu'un coup de tonnerre dans le ciel. Les sensations furent si violentes que je fus prise d'un léger malaise et je me sentie partir en avant.

« Bella ! » Attendis-je.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, ma vision retrouva rapidement sa netteté. Edward m'avait retenu et j'étais à nouveau adossée au divan.

« Ca va… » Le rassurais-je d'une petite voix.

« Tu es sure ? »

« Oui, laisse-moi juste quelques secondes… »

« Je suis désolé… » Me dit il, contrit.

« Tu n'y es pour rien. » Le coupais-je.

Je pris une profonde respiration pour reprendre tous mes esprits. L'odeur âcre et métallique du sang s'était répandue, elle s'accrocha à mes narines et me donna la nausée. J'avais réussi à supporter tant bien que mal l'odeur de sang séché sur la chemise d'Edward, mais là, l'odeur était trop forte, trop entêtante. Je reculais dans le divan pour m'éloigner du broc.

« Berk… » Lâchais-je en fronçant le nez de dégoût.

« Oh ma pauvre chérie… » Lâcha Esmée qui éloigna rapidement le broc pour que je ne sois plus incommodé.

Edward esquissa un petit sourire, il se pencha à mon oreille.

« Ta réaction sera bientôt bien différente.. » Me murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude. Je crus voir briller une lueur de satisfaction dans son regard apathique. Je sentis son amour se mêler à sa soif, des douces brises de chaleur caressèrent ma peau. Je rougis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Il serait plus sage que Bella s'éloigne aussi. » Lui conseilla Carlisle.

« Bella reste. » Répondit-il avec fermeté. Je sentis sa colère froide.

« Nous voulons juste son bien. » Rajouta prudemment Esmée.

Edward secoua la tête.

« Je le sais bien… » Murmura t'il à demi-voix.

Il regarda tour à tour Esmée et Carlisle.

« Mais, je..risque de me montrer violent si vous me l'enlever. »

La compréhension se lit sur le visage de Carlisle.

« Votre lien s'intensifie. _L'Instinct _te pousse à rester prés d'elle. »

Edward acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête.

Les yeux de Carlisle brillèrent tel un soleil. Il semblait en adoration devant son fils, toujours aussi émerveillé que toutes ses décennies de recherches se soient révélées réelles…au sein de sa propre famille de surcroit.

« Tres bien. »

Il tourna la tete vers moi, l'air grave.

« Bella, si tu ressens chez Edward le moindre danger tu devras tout de suite nous avertir.»

« Je vous le promet. »

Carlisle soupira à contre cœur. Il n'était pas favorable à cette décision mais apparemment il avait jugé ne pas avoir le choix.

« Je ne risquerais pas de la transformer. » Dit doucement Edward.

« Tu es tres fort Edward, mais _l'Instinc_t peut se révéler bien plus puissant que tu ne le crois. » L'avertit son père.

« Je sais. Mais même si _l'Instinct_ me pousse à morde Bella…Elle ne sera pas contaminé..Car je ne sécrète plus de venin. »

« Quoi ? » Lâchais-je, abasourdie.

« Comment est ce possible ? »

Esmée et Carlisle échangèrent un regard incrédule.

« Humm.. » Fit Carlisle après une minute de réflexion.

« Il semblerait que la nature est doté Leah d'une ressource savamment étudié contre nous. La toxine ne fait pas qu'affaiblir notre organisme, elle ôte notre capacité à nous reproduire, si je puis dire. » Expliqua Carlisle, songeur.

Mon cerveau bouillonna, et une déduction surgit soudain dans ma tête, gorgeant mon cœur d'espoir.

« Attendez…. » Dis-je un peu fébrile.

Je pointais le doigt sur Edward, comme s'il était un sujet d'étude, il le saisit délicatement entre ses lèvres. Je perdis mes moyens l'espace de quelques secondes, je clignais des yeux puis retirais vivement mon doigts, sous le rire étouffé d'Esmée. Je lançais un regard d'avertissement à Edward qui se contenta de m'offrir l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Je soupirais, peine perdue

« Ce poison… »Repris-je en me redressant de toute ma hauteur. « Il se contente d'affaiblir…d'empêcher la création de nouveau vampire..Ce qui laisserait supposer.. »

Carlisle me sourit, comprenant mon raisonnement.

« Qu'il…Qu'il n'est pas mortel. » Terminais dans un murmure.

Carlisle acquiesça tres lentement.

« Je le pense…oui. »

Esmée joignit ses mains sur son cœur. Je résistais à l'envie de me jeter dans ses bras et crier ma joie et mon soulagement. Mais la peur était toujours présente. Nous ne devions pas crier victoire trop tôt. La vision d'Alice planait toujours dans ma tête et les brides de mon cauchemar ne me quittaient pas.

« Combien de temps cette toxine va-t-elle agir ? » Demandais-je.

« Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question. » Me répondit-il en terminant le pansement d'Edward.

« Le moins longtemps possible, je l'espère. »

Il s'éloigna et remplit un verre de sang et le tendit à Edward.

« Mais j'ai bon espoir que le sang humain élimine rapidement ses effets. »

Edward huma le verre, les yeux clos, tandis qu'un grondement approbateur et instinctif remonta le long de sa gorge. On aurait pu croire qu'il était en train de se réjouir d'un vin de grand cru.

Le prédateur à l'appétit féroce s'éveilla en un clin d'œil, je sentis son énergie se déversait en lui comme une lame de fond, irrémédiable et implacable. Cette fois je tins bon, malgré la puissance des sensations que je captais, je ne perdis pas conscience. Un frisson de plaisir traversa soudain mon échine. Edward porta le verre à ses lèvres, sa bouche s'étira avec une volupté carnassière, une lueur de désir pur brula au font de ses prunelles assombris. Mes yeux observaient le verre comme un trésor rare, soudain, sans m'en rendre compte, je passais fugacement ma langue sur mes lèvres. Je réalisais dans un sursaut que je venais de partager la soif de sang d'Edward alors même que je luttais contre la nausée provoqué par ce même sang ! Edward gronda sensuellement, et cette fois ci, je vis clairement la lueur de fierté traverser son regard…Que je ressentis presque aussitôt dans mes chairs.

Troublée, je lâchais sa main qui venait soudain de m'enserrer plus fortement, et me levais pour rejoindre Esmée afin de lui laisser ses aises pour boire…et remettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit.

Carlisle vint se placer devant moi, son mouvement fluide parut anodin, mais c'était tout le contraire. Il s'était posté ainsi pour me protéger d'un éventuel « débordement ». Ses yeux trahissaient sa tension, il avait toujours eu confiance en son fils, mais il redoutait les effets croissant de_ l'Instinct_.

Je sentis la brève irritation d'Edward. Il n'appréciait pas que son père se soit intercalé entre nous. Ses élans protecteurs ou possessifs -je ne sus clairement les différencier à cet instant précis- semblaient décuplés. Je ne risquais absolument rien, j'en avais la certitude…mais je n'en aurais pas dit autant concernant les proches d'Edward à cet instant. Je déglutis, refusant d'imaginer qu'Edward pourrait se montrer violent avec eux.

Il but avec avidité son verre. J'observais, avec un mélange de perplexité et d'admiration, la manière dont Edward se délectait de ce breuvage. Je sentie soudain ma peau se réchauffait, assaillit d'une pluie de picotements délicieux. Edward me fixait avec une intensité étrange tandis qu'il buvait. J'eus de plus en plus chaud, mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine. Une lente et majestueuse langueur se propagea dans tout mon corps. Elle grandit, semblant contaminer la moindre fibre de mon être. Le regard pénétrant d'Edward brilla de mille feux, soudain, je fus happée dans un tourbillon de sensations indicibles. Mon souffle se perdit sur mes lèvres entrouvertes de stupeur. Fermant les yeux, je réalisais ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais en train de partageais son plaisir de sang. Je sentie mes doigts se refermait tels des griffes autour du bras d'Esmée, mon cœur tambourinant de plus belle. Je ne contrôlais plus mes gestes. Chaque parcelle de mon corps tremblait de plaisir, complètement enivré et désabusé.

« Carlisle ! »

J'entendis au loin la voix inquiète d'Esmée. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, j'allais bien. Plus que bien pour tout dire. Mais je ne parvenais pas à bouger mes lèvres pour le lui dire, trop accaparée à savourer cette toute nouvelle euphorie. C'était si incroyablement bon que je ne savais pas si je m'en remettrais ou si j'aurais encore la force de respirer la seconde suivante. Mes sens étaient décuplés par cent, le lien avec l'esprit d'Edward venait de prendre une toute nouvelle dimension. J'étais en lui, il était en moi. Il me semblait que mon cœur allait imploser, terrassé par ce torrent de sensations divines ! Je sentis mes jambes flageoler. Au moment où j'allais m'effondrer, un bras puissant me saisit par la taille, tandis qu'un grognement impérieux et sensuel résonna à mes oreilles. Je posais ma tête contre l'épaule d'Edward en haletant de plaisir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Esmée d'une voix tendue.

« Elle vient de partager le plaisir du sang à travers Edward. » Lui expliqua Carlisle. Au travers mon esprit cotonneux, je décelais une note d'admiration dans sa voix.

« Mon dieu ! » Lâcha Esmée, stupéfaite.

« C'est stupéfiant.. » Murmura Carlisle avec un net intérêt.

L'odeur enivrante d'Edward s'entremêla à mon délicieux trouble et m'éloigna des propos d'Esmée et Carlisle.

Les yeux toujours clos, frissonnante, aux portes d'un pays de délices, j'inspirais impudemment dans son cou. Des senteurs de pluie, de nuit fraiche, de bois, de fleurs séchées m'enveloppèrent. C'était une odeur rassurante, dans laquelle je me sentais bien. Je souris contre sa peau, ayant l'impression d'être au cœur de la foret en pleine nuit.

« Ma Bella… » Murmura mon ange.

Mes bras aussi mous que de la guimauve s'accrochèrent à son cou. Il me pressa contre son torse ronronnant.

« Je..Je n'aurais jamais imaginé… » Réussis-je lamentablement à balbutier.

Il ne dit rien, se contenta de me presser d'avantage contre lui.

L'incroyable ravissement décrut lentement, comme une vague se retira de la plage. Un sentiment de tristesse, de manque se manifesta violemment dans mon esprit. Je remuais contre Edward, tentant vainement de retenir les dernières sensations de ce moment magique.

Lentement je rouvrais les yeux, les clignais plusieurs fois de suite, retrouvant peu à peu le contrôle de mes sens, de mon corps. J'avais chaud, terriblement chaud. Une chaleur étrange et savoureuse coulait dans mes veines, dernier sillage de cette merveilleuse communion. Je ressentais un tel bienêtre, un tel sentiment de plénitude et d'intense satisfaction, que je fus à peine capable de relever mon visage.

Je plongeais alors dans les yeux d'Edward et y vis tant d'émotions que les larmes embuèrent ma vision. Le voile terne et menaçant qui assombrissait son regard avait disparu, ton teint grisâtre avait pris une nuance plus pâle. La douleur de sa blessure avait nettement diminué. Les effets du sang humain étaient stupéfiants, une bouffée de joie pure gonfla ma poitrine. Il me sourit tendrement en collant son front contre le mien. Maintenant que j'avais une idée de ce qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il s'abreuvait, son contrôle m'apparut comme démentiel. Je me demandais vraiment comment il résistait à mon sang, c'était comme agiter un sachet de drogue sous le nez d'un toxicomane.

« C-Co-comment fais..tu ? » Lui demandais-je laborieusement. J'avais le plus grand mal à retrouver mon souffle, comme si je venais de parcourir un marathon.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« L'amour, tout simplement.. » Me murmura-t-il, comprenant instinctivement à quoi ma question faisait allusion.

« Tout va bien, Bella ? » Me demanda Esmée. Je vis à ses traits qu'elle s'inquiétait toujours pour moi, il faut dire que je devais avoir une drôle d'allure. Je frissonnais toujours malgré moi, mon cœur martelait comme un dératé, et je cherchais toujours mon souffle dans une respiration bruyante et erratique. J'avais la sensation que mon corps avait du mal à encaisser toutes ces sensations vampiriques. Ce qui somme toute serait assez logique puisque j'étais qu'une simple humaine.

« Est bien prudent qu'elle reste à tes côtés ? » Demanda Esmée, toujours soucieuse.

Edward releva la tête et offrit un sourire éclatant à sa mère.

« Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir Esmée. »

Il me fixa avec ferveur.

« Je pense même qu'elle en redemande… »Murmura t'il en souriant.

Je luttais contre le rougissement qui menaçait d'envahir mes joues. Il avait raison, je voulais à nouveau partager cette explosion de plaisir. De plus, j'avais bien conscience que j'avais ressenties juste un petit échantillon de ce qui m'attendait réellement. Je frémis à cette pensée. Mon dieu je n'étais même pas encore vampire que j'étais déjà accro au sang !

Une lueur d'amusement traversa le regard d'Edward, comme s'il m'avait entendu.

« Ce que tu viens de vivre est unique, Bella. » Me dit Carlisle, les yeux brillants.

« J'en..ai conscience. » Lui répondis-je un peu gênée.

Son regard pétillait de curiosité.

« Est-ce que tu-»

« Tu vois bien qu'elle a été secoué Carlisle, remet ton interrogatoire à plus tard.» L'interrompit Esmée sur un petit ton de reproche.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire contrit adorable. J'étais certaine qu'il fourmillait de questions mais il obéit sagement à Esmée. Moi et Edward étions devenus son sujet d'étude préféré depuis quelque temps, et ce dernier phénomène n'allait surement pas faire diminuer l'intérêt qu'il me portait. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Même si nos séances d'études s'avéraient parfois un peu longue, au fond de moi, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir lui apporter des connaissances sur sa quête des Elus.

« Tu as déjà repris des couleurs Edward. » Nota Esmée, ravie.

Bon la palette de teints chez les vampires était somme toute assez réduite, mais Esmée avait raison.

« Comment est la douleur ? » Demande Carlisle.

« Elle s'amenuise. » Lui répondit Edward.

Il remua faiblement son bras affecté.

Nous sourîmes.

« Tu retrouve de la mobilité, c'est bien. » Souligna-t-il d'une voix encourageante.

Esmée lui re-rempli son verre.

« Mais tu dois encore boire. » Lui enjoignit-elle.

Je tremblais sans savoir pourquoi. Ou en fait, si. Je le savais : mon corps était impatient. Impatient de revivre cette expérience.

«Fils…» L'interpella son père d'une voix hésitante.

Edward émit un faible grognement.

« Je ne risque rien. » Répondis-je à sa place.

C'était la pure vérité.

Carlisle m'observa attentivement durant quelques secondes puis acquiesça légèrement.

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et but d'une traite. Cette deuxième salve de félicité me terrassa avec encore plus de vigueur que la première fois. Je m'effondrais contre Edward. Le plaisir dévala en moi comme une vague gigantesque, terrifiante mais fantastique. Je fermais à nouveau les yeux, me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de plaisir.

Ma tête tournait. Edward me pressa contre son épaule en feulant de plaisir.

« _N'ai pas peur de tomber…Laisse toi porter par le pouvoir du sang._ » Me souffla t'il d'une voix rauque.

J'absorbais avec ivresse et perte de contrôle ce plaisir insoupçonnable, tandis qu'un flot de visions affluait dans ma tête. Les visions d'Edward, où se mêlaient sa soif, son euphorie, son amour pour moi, ses espoirs retrouvés, nos ébats…L'avenir qu'il imaginait pour nous.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, hagard, éparpillée dans des milliers d'étoiles. Le plaisir tournoyait partout en moi, tandis que j'observais avec bonheur les yeux d'Edward s'illuminaient de vie. Le bonheur de le voir reprendre des forces aussi rapidement ne fit qu'accroitre le plaisir qui me submergeait.

« _Je t'aime._. » Lui soufflais-je, l'esprit encore un peu égaré.

Il colla ses lèvres fraiches sur les miennes et je sentis tous mes sens s'enflammer. Je me donnais à lui, répondant à son baiser possessif. J'oubliais où j'étais, j'oubliais tout. Lui seul comptait. Je sentis le gout du sang chaud sur sa langue, et curieusement cela ne m'incommoda pas. Bien au contraire. Notre connexion me faisait découvrir le lien si étroit qui existait entre le sang et le désir charnel. Le plaisir du sang m'apparut d'ailleurs similaire à celui du sexe, tout en restant néanmoins différent. Quoi qu'il en fût, ils étaient clairement liés. L'un déclenchait l'autre, et vice et versa. Mes mains s'égaraient dans ses cheveux, sur son cou. Son désir envahissait ma tête et mon corps. Je soupirais lascivement contre sa bouche. J'avais l'impression de fondre. Son indéfectible convoitise pour _mon_ sang s'intensifia, son désir de me gouter était comme de longues caresses dans mon esprit…Caresses lancinantes..Grisantes.

J'entendis vaguement Carlisle s'éclaircir la gorge. Mais il semblait très très loin, comme au travers d'un rêve.

Les toussotements se firent plus insistants.

Lentement, Edward relâcha mes lèvres, dans un grognement contrarié.

Je repris conscience après quelques seconde…et réalisa avec effroi notre emportement. Le rouge envahit mes joues tandis que je tournais lentement les yeux vers Esmée et Carlisle.

Emsée étouffa son rire, sa main fine sur sa bouche. Une nouvelle fois, je sentis ma peau devenir écarlate.

« Nous sommes heureux de voir que le sang humain te profite aussi rapidement, Edward. » Nota Carlisle, qui se retenait de rire.

Leur soulagement faisait plaisir à voir. Ils étaient émouvants. Ils ne se comportaient pas en parents, ils étaient des parents. Dévoués et aimants.

« Je crois qu'il serait plus sage que tu vienne t'assoir pendant qu'Edward finit de s'alimenter. » Me proposa Esmée avec tact.

Elle avait raison, si je restais collée à Edward, nous allions nous retrouver nu comme des vers au beau milieu du salon d'ici quelques minutes !

Je remarquais que Carlisle ne respirait plus, certainement troublé par ma fichue odeur. Edward se figea et fixa son père avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Ma gorge se serra et j'eu soudainement peur que la jalousie d'Edward et son instinct protecteur ne prenne des proportions démesurés sous l'influence de _l'Instinct. _

Carlisle comprit immédiatement la fragilité de l'instant.

Il ramassa lentement les restes du pansement souillé au pied du divan.

« Je vais passer quelques coups de fils pendant que tu termines. J'espère que nos amis pourront me fournir des informations concernant ce poison. » Nous dit il.

« Je serais dans mon bureau au besoin. » Rajouta t'il d'une vois sereine, qui contrastait avec son regard vigilant.

« Tout ira bien. » Lui affirma Edward d'un ton glacial. Je ressentis les effets que _L'Instinct _susciter en lui. Carlisle était sensible à mon odeur, des lors il était perçu comme un danger, plus qu'un rival. Edward faisait beaucoup d'effort pour contenir ses émotions mais sa voix trahit ses limites.

Carlisle comprit qu'il devait s'éloigner pour ne pas envenimer la situation. C'était la seule chose à faire. Il hocha la tête puis monta l'escalier. Des qu'il eut quitté la pièce Edward se détendit. Moi aussi.

Esmée lui tendit un troisième verre de sang dans un sourire affectueux, qu'Edward lui rendit tendrement. Elle m'invita à m'assoir prés d'elle sur le canapé, je m'exécutais, ignorant les réclamations de mon corps de rester au côté d'Edward, de le toucher, de le sentir. Les marbrures qui couvraient son torse avaient déjà disparues.

Et…L'admirer torse nu, dans toute sa beauté retrouvé, n'arrangeait pas mes tourments…

TBC

J'espère que cela vous aura plu.

La suite bientôt.

**Merci pour vos réactions…**


End file.
